Vínculo predestinado
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: Inuyasha creía que su vida pertenecía a Kikyo y después pasó a manos de Kagome, pero en realidad siempre perteneció a alguien más, incluso antes de su nacimiento. Sesshomaru/Inuyasha.
1. Prólogo

Nunca, jamás, pensé que iba a escribir un fanfic de esta serie y menos con estos dos. ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Que me fumé los 56 tomos del manga y acabé cayendo en pecado? Porque esa es la verdad.

Me he negado a esta pareja muchísimo, no tienen idea, pero finalmente caí. Cuando comencé a leer el manga no pude evitar pensar que Inuyasha era un tremenda pasiva y esa fijación que tenía Sesshomaru por él no era normal(?) Jaja, en fin. Así que aquí acabé. Me dije _voy a hacer mi propio fanfic, con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas_. Fanfics con esta temática hay muchos de ellos, así que voy a hacer uno más sólo para ocupar espacio en el mundo(? Además quiero dedicárselo a Annie de Odair, que la amo y siempre le gustan todas las mierdas que hago.

Advertencias generales: Sesshomaru x Inuyasha. Incesto. Lemon en algunos capítulos. Mpreg. Lenguaje levemente soez. Agradables campos semánticos. Machismo inevitablemente necesario para mantener el canon. Tonterías y más.

 **Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Prólogo

—Él será para ti.

Al oír de nuevo esa frase, Sesshomaru se sintió capaz de reírse, pero no lo hizo. No era parte de su naturaleza y, además, estaba más enfurecido que divertido.

Su padre había enloquecido, no se le ocurría otra explicación. Si no fuese así, ¿por qué ahora le estaría planteando semejante locura? Sin duda se debía a su excesivo contacto con los humanos, eso le estaba llevando a perder el juicio. Haberse encariñado con una lo llevó al borde de la locura y su derramamiento se produjo cuando se supo que esa humana tendría un hijo.

No podía imaginarse la forma monstruosa que tendría ese híbrido. Después de todo, ¿qué hanyō no poseía una apariencia desagradable? Jamás había tenido el placer de apreciar el resultado de la mezcla entre un perro demonio y un humano, ya que muchos de su especie no había, pero Sesshomaru sí recordaba haber visto diferentes tipos de hanyō y sus apariencias rayaban lo escatológico.

Que ahora, su padre, le dijera que tendría uno de esos mestizos y además, él, Sesshomaru, tendría que tener alguna clase de trato con ese hanyō era inaceptable.

—Eso es ridículo —mencionó tajante, sin moverse de su lugar, consciente de lo irrespetuoso que estaba siendo con el Señor del Oeste, pero, en ese momento a sus ojos, se había convertido en un demente—. Jamás tendría que ver con un ser así. Es más, apenas nazca debería ser…

—No te atrevas —interrumpió el señor yōkai, adivinando a la perfección qué iba a decir su hijo y no lo permitiría—. Eso nunca, ni tú ni yo ni nadie. Él es tu hermano.

—Un hanyō jamás será mi hermano —sentenció mirando los ojos de su padre, absolutamente seguro de sus palabras.

—Lo será —Inu no Taisho, en ese momento, parecía mucho más seguro de lo que decía, casi dando la impresión de ser capaz de ver el futuro—. Tu hermano y tu compañero.

Un gruñido furioso se escapó de su boca cuando oyó esas palabras. Era inaceptable. Si no le tuviera tanto respeto a su señor padre, lo atacaría despiadadamente por ese insulto. Él jamás tomaría como compañero a un ser híbrido que era un agravio a su nombre y familia.

—Es un hanyō —recordó creyendo que esa era suficiente razón para negar aquella locura, pero su padre veía todo lo contrario.

—Por eso mismo. Tendrá lo que a ti te hace falta, eso tan importante que tienen los humanos y nosotros no —Sesshomaru lo miró sin entender una palabra e Inu no Taisho no se sorprendió. A su hijo aún le faltaba un gran camino por recorrer para encontrar el trasfondo en sus palabras—. Fortaleza. Esa que tiene los humanos y de la que los yōkai carecemos. Compasión. Amor. Cuando encuentres todo eso, cuando tengas algo que proteger, serás incluso más fuerte que yo, Sesshomaru.

En ocasiones muy escasas, Sesshomaru recordaba esa conversación con su padre, ya que fue una de las últimas que tuvieron. Aún creía que era ridículo y las palabras que recibió no significaban más que un simple delirio, pero, por alguna razón, era incapaz de olvidarlas.

* * *

Me encanta Inu no Taisho, es tan divino. Creo que cuando leía el manga tuve la idea como de un _compromiso_ o algo que hubiera dejado su padre para unir a esos dos tarados. No sólo Tessaiga y Tenseiga simbolizan su rivalidad, también pensé que haya otro nexo conector entre ellos. En fin, papá los shippeaba básicamente(?

Fue super cortito, pero los capítulos normales serán más largos, esto es un prólogo bebé. Tengo algunos escritos así que iré subiendo cada semana, o cada dos semanas como mucho. Espero no estar metiendo mucho la pata al incursionar en este fandom.

 **Algunas aclaraciones:** No creo que haga falta explicar ciertas palabras en japonés que usé, pero por las dudas. No todo el mundo tiene por qué saberlo.

Yōkai: Bestia o demonio. Es lo que son Sesshomaru e Inu no Taisho. Hace mucho que vi la serie en español, así que no recuerdo cómo lo traducían ahí. Me gusta usar tanto esta palabra como demonio al escribir.

Hanyō: Mitad demonio, como Inuyasha.

Inuyōkai: Perro demonio. Inu = Perro, yōkai = demonio.

Tessaiga y Tenseiga son Colmillo de Acero y Colmillo Sagrado.

Creo que nada más raro apareció en este pequeño pedazo, pero igual lo explico por más que sé que la mayoría debe conocer esas palabras.

En fin, gracias a quieres leyeron. Hasta pronto!

Saludos!


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola. Volví con otro capítulo. Es divertido escribir de ellos dos, me muero de risa escribiendo a través de Inuyasha, pero Sesshomaru sí que es difícil. Así que no esperen nada loco(?

Advertencias: Sesshomaru x Inuyasha. Maltrato infantil(?

 **Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo I

 _Sólo una vez. Una vez y será suficiente._

Ese razonamiento recorrió la mente de Sesshomaru desde que se había propuesto ir a _ese lugar_. Había hecho la promesa que no pondría un pie cerca de esa bestia, pero tuvo que declinar su palabra.

Tenía que verlo y saber qué tan grande y espesa era la deshonra que cargaba su raza.

Desde que su padre falleció, Sesshomaru había olvidado todo ese asunto o al menos fingía no recordarlo, pero inevitablemente estaba ahí. La existencia de esa cría en el mundo representaba un suplicio para él y, como el hijo de Inu no Taisho, tenía el deber de hacer lo que éste no fue capaz. Sin embargo, recién ahora, algunos años después, decidía que el momento había llegado.

Encontrar al hanyō no sería difícil. Su aroma estaba impregnado por una mezcla repulsiva de humano y perro demonio. Sesshomaru no podía equivocarse, esa esencia sólo podía pertenecer a aquél que su padre había insistido en que llame _hermano_.

Esa idea era absolutamente absurda, tanto que no sabía por qué recordaba eso justo ahora. El híbrido sólo era algo que tenía que desaparecer de ese mundo e Inu no Taisho no tuvo el valor de hacerlo. Con rapidez, se acercó más hacia aquella fragancia que cada vez se volvía más fuerte y se quedó posado sobre un árbol cuando lo encontró. Un desconcierto le embargó cuando presenció algo que sin duda no esperaba.

Aquel niño debía ser quien buscaba, no tenía dudas, pero se veía tan… _diferente_.

Un hanyō, híbrido entre un humano y un inuyōkai. Le costaba asimilar lo que estaba viendo. Ese pequeño lucía… menos espantoso de lo que pensó.

Envuelto en sus ropas rojas, el niño vagaba solo por el bosque y eso le llevó a preguntarse qué ocurrió con la humana que le dio a luz. Su primer pensamiento fue que murió. Después de todo, los humanos eran tan frágiles como las hojas de los árboles y no le extrañaría que esa mujer haya fallecido. Sin embargo, su cría aún seguía caminando por el mundo.

Entrecerró los ojos, observando con más detalle. Las orejas perrunas entre todo el cabello plateado, que en realidad parecía un blanco manchado de suciedad, eran la prueba más grande que necesitaba para saber que ese niño era un demonio incompleto. Con que aquí estaba la deshonra de su padre caminando por el bosque sin un rumbo fijo. Eso le llamó la atención, llevaba unos instantes ahí y el mestizo ni cuenta se había dado. Tampoco parecía alerta o prestando atención a sus alrededores. Así era una presa fácil para cualquiera, incluso para él.

Antes de acabar de coordinar sus ideas un olor diferente le previno. Salió de su escondite y sus garras atravesaron a una serpiente yōkai que intentaba atacar al desprevenido hanyō. La sangre penetró en sus garras y Sesshomaru se preguntó por qué hizo eso. ¿Por qué saltó en defensa de ese mestizo? ¿Por qué había actuado así sin pensar?

No respondió sus preguntas al instante, sólo se volteó a ver al hanyō, quien le miraba con una mezcla de asombro y miedo en sus ojos. En su imprudencia, había acabado revelándose ante él también.

Con sus garras tensas y cubiertas de sangre, se giró completamente hacia el híbrido quien parecía no poder sacarle la vista de encima. Este era un buen momento para terminar lo que había venido y no permitió que esa serpiente hiciera. Aquel trabajo le pertenecía y no a otro. Sí, por ese motivo fue que había eliminado al yōkai. Sin embargo, al ver a ese indefenso mestizo, a quien podría exterminar con tanta facilidad, se sintió igual que esa serpiente y él, Sesshomaru, era no sólo superior a ese insecto, sino que era uno de los yōkai más fuertes que existían.

Por ese mismo motivo, matar a esa pequeña cucaracha le hacía sentir un ser tan débil, bajo y miserable como esa serpiente. No, él no era eso, pero tampoco podía dejar que aquel híbrido escapara de sus garras.

—Tú eres… —Una pequeña voz le llamó la atención y Sesshomaru clavó su vista en el pequeño hanyō frente a él, quien se mostró levemente cohibido ante su presencia, pero siguió hablando—. ¿Te conozco?

Esa pregunta le generó desconcierto. Era imposible que ambos se hayan visto antes, esta era la primera vez, por lo que no había forma que ese niño sepa de su existencia.

—No —contestó de forma seca y sin saber por qué siquiera se molestaba en responder la pregunta que le hizo. ¿Curiosidad? Posiblemente.

—Ah, es que… Tus ojos se parecen a los míos —dijo el pequeño señalando sus propios ojos, mostrando las garras minúsculas que salían de sus dedos—. Nadie más los tiene así, mi madre me dijo que sólo mi padre y gente de su familia tiene ojos de ese color. Tú… ¿A dónde vas?

No pudo oír más, simplemente se marchó. No quería oír la voz de ese niño ni sus propios pensamientos que comenzaban a ser tortuosos. Nunca, jamás, se había sentido así de turbado. Culpó a su padre en aquel instante y nadie más por dejarle esa maldición impregnada de sucia sangre híbrida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Caminó entre los árboles sintiendo el pasto cosquillearle los dedos y cada olor de ese bosque brindándole todo tipo de información. Inuyasha estaba intentando aprender cómo usar su nariz, pero era algo realmente difícil. Desde que nació supo que no era como los demás. Su mamá nunca lo trató diferente, pero ella lo sabía. Izayoi lo amaba, nunca dudó de eso, pero continuamente la veía sufrir. Sabía que el dolor de esa mujer era porque un niño como él jamás encajaría en el mundo y eso Inuyasha poco a poco lo estaba descubriendo.

Las orejas en su cabeza se movieron al oír algo a la distancia, pero no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba. Había nacido con unos instintos diferentes, además de su apariencia rara, pero aprender a utilizar su propio cuerpo era difícil. Intentó moverse rápido y olfatear para buscar algo que comer.

No hacía mucho que su madre pereció a causa de una enfermedad y él había prometido volverse más fuerte. Ese mundo cruel no lo consumiría, al contrario, Inuyasha sería quien despedace a ese mundo grotesco entre sus garras. Sobreviviría y demostraría que aún él, un solitario hanyō, podía vivir sin convertirse en la presa de nadie.

Aún no era capaz de cazar bien ningún animal que valiera la pena, pero al menos encontró algunas frutas y cosas comestibles que, al parecer, no eran venenosas porque seguía vivo. No era suficiente. Tenía que volverse más rápido, ágil y fuerte. En aquel instante, un recuerdo asaltó su mente. No hacía mucho tiempo un misterioso hombre —o demonio en realidad, no recordaba bien, pero suponía que no era humano— le había salvado de una serpiente. Recordó cómo lo hizo y pensó que le gustaría ser así de fuerte.

Inuyasha se paró frente a un árbol e intentó usar sus garras para atravesarlo, pero apenas le hizo unas marcas y le causó cierto dolor. ¿Será que él no podía hacerlo? Intentó de nuevo, una y otra vez, lo haría lo necesario hasta que ese árbol caiga ante sus pies. Sin embargo, no era tan fácil y acabó perdiendo el equilibrio hasta caer al suelo.

Cierta frustración le llenó el cuerpo y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que estar dando golpes como para llegar a ser fuerte como ese sujeto. ¿Toda su vida? Probablemente. Apenas se levantó, percibió alguien apareciendo cerca de él e Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver a ese mismo tipo que hizo pedazo a la serpiente.

Permaneció unos instantes en silencio, mirándolo como si esperara ver qué quería con él. Tal vez se había cruzado por casualidad o venía a matarlo. No le daba muy buena espina, por más que lo haya salvado anteriormente, le generaba desconfianza. Durante esos escasos segundos, Inuyasha tuvo la oportunidad de analizar a ese sujeto y comprobó efectivamente que no era humano. La energía que desplegaba de su cuerpo era sin duda demoníaca, sin mencionar las marcas en su rostro y el resto de las facciones, pero lo que seguía llamándole la atención eran los ojos dorados tan parecidos a los suyos propios.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, acercarse o lo que sea, pero no lo hizo porque un hombrecito verde apareció detrás de la blanca estola.

—Amo Sesshomaru, no entiendo porque siempre deja a su fiel sirviente atrás… —se quejaba aquel que, Inuyasha suponía, era el acompañante del tipo misterioso. Los ojos grandes, que le hicieron recordar a los de un sapo, se clavaron en él bañados de asombro cuando notó su presencia—. ¡Ay, amo! ¿Qué es esa cosa? Parece un hanyō, es horrible… ¿No me diga que él es...?

—Oye, ¿a quién llamas horrible, sapo asqueroso? —espetó sin medir sus actos o palabras. Una persona con sentido común habría callado, pero Inuyasha no era así. No le gustaba que lo insulten, ya había recibido mucho maltrato y se prometió no volver a tolerar nada parecido. Mucho menos lo soportaría de ese enano verde que, incluso, era más pequeño que él.

—¡Ay, cómo te atreves a hablarme así ante mi amo, hanyō! —Avanzó muy enojado sosteniendo su bastón e Inuyasha no se amedrentó—. ¡Te cocinaré para que mi amo y yo podamos comerte en la noche!

—Inténtalo y yo te echaré al río para ver si así se te quita un poco la peste a basura.

—Niño insolente… —masculló entre dientes y antes de poder usar su bastón, Sesshomaru interrumpió.

—Suficiente, Jaken —Con un paso muy ligero e imponente, Sesshomaru se adelantó a su sirviente y se puso frente a Inuyasha. No quería temblar de miedo, pero ese sujeto tenía una mirada tan fría que hasta le llegaba a erizar cada cabello de su cuerpo—. Tu nombre.

Parpadeó un par de veces confundido hasta entender que estaba exigiendo que se lo diga.

—Ah… Ehm… In-Inuyasha —dijo balbuceando sin poder evitarlo, pero no quería mostrarse débil ante alguien que, sin siquiera demostrarlo, se notaba muy fuerte—. Me llamo Inuyasha —habló con claridad mirando a ese hombre—. ¿Tú nombre cómo es?

—¡Tonto! —espetó Jaken golpeándole en la cabeza con su bastón—. ¡Respeta al amo Sesshomaru, hanyō! ¡Habla con más propiedad cuando te dirijas a él!

—Sesshomaru… —susurró para sí mismo, dándose cuenta que hasta ese nombre era escalofriante. Sin embargo, recibió otro golpe del maldito enano.

—¡Llámalo señor Sesshomaru, mestizo tonto!

Inuyasha no lo soportó más y le devolvió el golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué debería? ¡Yo ni siquiera los conozco! —Finalmente, dijo lo que estaba pensando hace un rato. No entendía qué estaba pasando, quiénes eran ellos o con qué derecho venían a hablarle así—. Sólo son un tipo raro y una rana fea, ¡déjenme de joder!

Al terminar de gritar, el mundo pareció quedar en silencio y cierto temor le invadió. El hombrecito verde miraba todo como si acabara de comer el peor de los sacrilegios y observaba a su _amo_ , atento a qué castigo le daría por su osadía.

—Inuyasha —habló Sesshomaru con una imponente voz—. ¿Así es cómo pretendes defenderte?

No entendió para nada esa pregunta o a qué se refería, hasta que notó que lo que realmente miraba ese tipo era el árbol que apenas contaba con unos cuantos rasguños que le propinó en su entrenamiento.

—Ah, eso… Yo… —Bajó la vista sin saber qué decir, molesto consigo mismo cuando sintió la vergüenza colorearle la cara—. Estaba practicando, quiero ser fuerte y hacer eso como tú cuando acabaste con aquella serpiente.

—¿Que el amo bonito hizo qué?

Sesshomaru ignoró el desconcierto de su sirviente y se acercó al árbol que Inuyasha había intentado derribar en inútiles intentos.

—Así jamás lograrás hacerlo —mencionó alzando su garra, separando sus dedos bien tensos y mostrandos sus filosas uñas como cuchillos. Corto ese árbol en pedazos e Inuyasha sólo abrió los ojos maravillado ante esa acción.

—Sí… —murmuró sabiendo que no era tan fuerte, pero aun así decidió intentarlo. Corrió hasta otro árbol, alzó la mano igual que Sesshomaru lo hizo y con toda su fuerza logró dañarlo muchísimo más que antes. Se alegró al ver esto, notando que podría incluso partirlo en dos si se esforzaba un poco más—. ¡Lo hice!

—Débil —Fue lo que oyó a Sesshomaru decir y se dirigió a otra parte del bosque a paso lento.

Esta vez, en lugar de quedarse allí, Inuyasha lo siguió, por más que el sapo feo intentase echarlo. Quería saber más de ese tal Sesshomaru.

—Oye, sapo —llamó al enano acompañante, quien le miró sumamente furioso.

—¡Mi nombre es Jaken, hanyō estúpido!

—Y el mío Inuyasha, pero como no te lo aprendes tampoco te llamaré por el tuyo —Sacó la lengua haciéndole burlas a ese duende feo, pero al instante recordó que quería preguntarle algo—. ¿Quién rayos es él? —preguntó refiriéndose a Sesshomaru quien había desaparecido rápidamente y, suponían, debía encontrarse más adelante.

—Como se nota que eres un mestizo con lo tonto que saliste —Volvió a quejarse irritado e Inuyasha se contuvo porque realmente quería que le contestara—. No sé qué clase de interés tenga el amo viniendo hasta donde estás, pero debes tenerle respeto.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Inuyasha mirando a su alrededor buscando a ese sujeto, pero al instante volvió la vista a Jaken—. ¿Tan fuerte es?

—Jm, ¿fuerte? —Levantó una ceja y rió por la ignorancia de ese niño—. El amo Sesshomaru es el demonio más fuerte que existe. Señor de las tierras del oeste, protector de las mismas y el más poderoso inuyōkai existente. Con una sola mirada él podría desaparecerte de este mundo, un híbrido como tú no podría comparársele jamás, así que más vale que comiences a tenerle un poco más de respeto y… ¿Oye, me estás escuchando?

La realidad era que Inuyasha había dejado de prestarle atención al sapo y buscó la esencia de Sesshomaru para poder dar con él. Tenía algo muy importante que saber con respecto a esa persona. Corrió con rapidez, dejando al enano verde atrás, hasta que llegó a un lago y allí lo vio parado, pero no se acercó. Permaneció en ese sitio, observándolo unos instantes.

—Inuyōkai… —murmuró admirando cada detalle y recordando palabras dichas por su madre antes de morir.

El cabello blanco, ojos dorados, marcas en el rostro, orejas puntiagudas de demonio, una gran estola peluda y, sobre todo, el gran e imponente porte que mostraba su fortaleza. ¿Podría ser esto posible?

Con precaución, se acercó a ese hombre y se quedó a unos pasos de distancia. Recordó la forma en que lo salvó de ese demonio serpiente y cómo le _enseñó_ la forma correcta de usar sus garras. Tal vez realmente podría ser…

—¿Qué?

Pegó un respingo cuando oyó esa voz dirigirse a él. Alzó la vista y observó a ese tal Sesshomaru recordando las palabras de su madre. _El inuyōkai más fuerte_.

—Yo… Tú… —Respiró hondo y no encontró otra forma de decirlo, a pesar de la vergüenza que le generaba hacer esa pregunta—. ¿Eres mi padre?

Sus palabras salieron claras, pero Sesshomaru parecía no haberlo oído o en realidad sí lo hizo, pero no le gustó para nada. Inuyasha se arrepintió de sus palabras y supo que no debería haberlas dicho cuando ese tipo le tomó del cuello con una fuerza monstruosa y lo alzó en el aire.

—¿Qué has dicho? —dijo el yōkai apretando su garganta e Inuyasha intentó librarse de él, pero era imposible.

Era como un dragón a punto de aplastar a una pulga. ¿En serio iba a morir en ese instante? Esos ojos, tan parecidos a los suyos, le estaban dando una respuesta positiva. El aire comenzó a faltarle cada vez más y realmente creyó que ese era su final, pero Sesshomaru lo aventó contra uno de los árboles cercanos. El estruendo le dolió, muchísimo. Tanto que le costó mantener la consciencia pero lo hizo y se levantó.

Inuyasha sabía que tenía que huir, pero una parte de él aún quería saber de ese sujeto, por más que fuera peligroso. ¿Su padre sería capaz de matarlo? Antes de morir, su mamá le dijo que había sido un yōkai, el más fuerte, pero que no era malo. Al ver a Sesshomaru, comenzó a creer que tal vez se había equivocado.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru! —Jaken al fin llegó a donde estaban y vio la escena, acercándose a Inuyasha muy enfadado—. Hanyō, ¿te atreviste a molestar al amo, verdad? Me sorprende que te haya dejado vivir pero ahora sin duda él te matará, ¿verdad, amo?

Cuando Inuyasha alzó la vista, vio que ese sujeto se estaba acercando a él y supo que no tenía las mejores intenciones, pero eso no lo haría cambiar de parecer. Como pudo, se levantó y le hizo frente nuevamente.

—¡Respóndeme! —exigió saber nuevamente—. ¿Eres mi padre o no?

Cuando volvió a decir eso, un audible e impactado suspiro salió de Jaken, casi amenazando con caer desmayado.

—¡Ahora sí te pasaste, niño tonto! —expresó aún sin poder creerlo—. El amo Sesshomaru jamás tendría un hijo que sea híbrido y menos tan estúpido como tú.

—Dijiste que que era el inuyōkai más fuerte y él se parece a como mi mamá me dijo que era mi padre.

—Eso es, tonto y sucio mestizo, porque tú y el amo comparten el mismo padre —Aquella declaración impactó a Inuyasha. No sabía nada de su familia o linaje, sólo lo que su madre le había contado que era muy poco, pero ahora se sentía muy confundido—. El señor Inu no Taisho murió hace mucho tiempo y el amo Sesshomaru heredó su título, pero antes tuvo que dejar una desgracia como tú en el camino para molestarlo. ¡Ay, pobre de mi amo bonito!

Sintió que sus ojos temblaban al entender todo finalmente. Su papá había muerto. Ahora recordaba una vez que su madre le dijo que él no tenía papá porque éste estaba en un lugar donde no podía ser alcanzado. Sin embargo, olvidó ese pequeño detalle al ver a Sesshomaru y se ilusionó como un tonto, pero ahora entendía por qué sentía que algo tenían que ver ellos dos.

—Entonces, nosotros somos… —No acabó de decir la frase completa porque fue tomado del cabello y nuevamente sus pies estaban colgando del aire.

—Escúchame bien, Inuyasha —lo oyó decir con una voz seria y amenazante, pero no podía dejar de verlo por más terror que sintiera—. La próxima vez que te vea te aplastaré como el insecto que eres. Así que vuélvete más fuerte o muere.

No contestó nada a eso, Sesshomaru simplemente lo aventó de nuevo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse con Jaken atrás preguntándole por qué había dejado al hanyō vivo, pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe de su señor para que se calle.

No se paró al instante, sólo se quedó allí tirado en el suelo y adolorido. Ahora se supone que tenía un hermano y éste lo odiaba. Hubiera sido bueno que su mamá se lo dijera antes de morir, pero no importaba. Ahora otro motivo para sobrevivir y volverse más fuerte. Había ganado un hermano ese día y un enemigo.

* * *

 **Notas:** Fin por hoy(?) Este capítulo se me hace lindo, quería escribirlo y no hacer cosas tipo flashbacks. Había pensando hacer esta idea a parte, pero finalmente la incluí aquí. Cuando leía el manga me preguntaba cómo es que Inuyasha había aprendido a sobrevivir o luchar, entonces se me ocurrió que Sesshomaru podía haber tenido que ver con eso indirectamente. Lo de Inuyasha creyendo que era su papá me pareció gracioso y algo no muy desvariado si pensamos que él nunca conoció a Inu no Taisho y Sesshomaru se le parece mucho(?

En fin, nos vemos en una semana, ahí ya empieza todo en un tiempo más contemporáneo.

Gracias a los que leyeron. Saludos!

* * *

 **Guest:** Hola! Gracias por el review, te contesto acá porque no tengo otro medio. Inuyasha no se toma nada bien, así que esto menos(?) Sí, son una pareja preciosa. Qué bueno que te gustara. Un besito, nos vemos!


	3. Capítulo 2

Hola, volví~ Ahora la historia pasa a ser más contemporánea, ubicándose al final de la serie. Cuando ya matamos a Naraku, el malo más malo de todo el mundo(?

Advertencias: Sesshomaru x Inuyasha. Machismo necesario para la trama(?

 **Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo II

Una vez más, miró dentro del pozo y lo único que se encontró al otro lado fue oscuridad. No había olor a nada más que restos de miserables yōkai que había perecido, pero no estaba la esencia que él buscaba.

Inuyasha suspiró mientras su mano seguía apoyada en el borde de madera del pozo devorador de huesos. Aquel hoyo seguía ahí, pero parecía como si ella nunca hubiera existido. ¿Será que fue su imaginación después de todo? No, claro que no. Él no estaba tan loco, aunque en sus sueños solía pensar que sí.

Naraku existió. Sus amigos existían. Tessaiga existía. Él existía. Entonces, ¿por qué todo a su alrededor parecía querer complotarse para que olvidara a esa mujer que significaba tanto? No, Inuyasha jamás podría olvidar a Kagome, de la misma forma que nunca olvidaría a Kikyo. Su único consuelo era que ambas estaban bien, por más que estuvieran lejos de él. Kagome estaba con su familia y amigos, quienes la amaban y necesitaban, mientras que Kikyo al fin había alcanzado un descanso sin sufrimiento. Por más que eso le tranquilizaba, aún seguía allí, solo y esperando quién sabe qué.

La esperaba a ella, por supuesto. Aún pensaba que Kagome saldría de ese pozo y volvería con ellos, pero Inuyasha sabía que debía dejar esos pensamientos de lado. Al principio iba todos los días, luego cada tres días y después cada tanto. Ahora, creía que ya era tiempo de dejar ese pozo en paz y aceptar lo que le tocó, pero decirlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo.

Caminó de regreso a la aldea y todos los olores de aquel pequeño lugar le llegaron antes de poner un pie allí. Inuyasha era capaz de saber cómo estaba todo antes de llegar gracias a su sensible olfato y esa aldea humana olía a paz, como la mayoría del tiempo. Dio unos cuantos pasos más hasta que percibió una esencia diferente y un chasquido salió de su boca.

¿Ese desgraciado estaba de vuelta? No le extrañaba. Cada tanto Sesshomaru hacía acto de presencia en la aldea con el único motivo de visitar a la pequeña Rin y traerle algún obsequio. Quién diría que ese imbécil con cara de piedra iba a dejarse conmover por una niña humana, pero Inuyasha y todos ya se habían acostumbrado a ver la preocupación que ese tonto transmitía por aquella dulce niña. No lo culpaba, incluso él se había encariñado un poco con ella y entendía cómo incluso esa humana había podido quitar un poco la escarcha que cubría el corazón de su hermano.

Comenzó a entrar en los límites de la aldea cuando se dio cuenta el fuerte calor que hacía ese día. Inuyasha pasó una mano por su cuello para quitarse un poco el molesto cabello y sopesar sobre la idea de cortarlo con sus garras si seguía jodiéndolo, pero no planeaba hacer tal cosa en verdad. Sin embargo, ¿qué era ese calor de mierda? Capaz llevaba mucho tiempo bajo el sol.

Tuvo la idea de pasar por casa de sus amigos, pero prefirió ir a lo de la anciana Kaede para exigir comida antes. El estómago le rugía y no tenía ánimos para soportar a las mocosas de Sango y Miroku. Desde que nacieron, las niñas lo habían tomando como un juguete y ahora que habían comenzado a caminar lo perseguían para jalar su cabello o tirar de sus orejas. Definitivamente, no deseaba pasar por eso mientras comía. Así que iría con Kaede, por más que supiera que dentro de esa casa estaba Sesshomaru.

No es que tuviera mala relación, al menos ahora no se mataba apenas verse, pero tampoco eran hermanos como Sango y Kohaku. Dudaba que alguna vez, si su relación mejoraba, llegasen a siquiera asemejarse a la de los exterminadores. Sesshomaru simplemente no simpatizaba con él e Inuyasha no se esforzaba mucho por agradarle. _¿Para qué?_ Era lo que pensaba.

En otra época, cuando era más joven o un cachorro prácticamente, tal vez le hubiera gustado tener un hermano mayor o alguien en realidad, sobre todo cuando estaba sólo; pero ya había superado esas cosas. Inuyasha ya había aceptado su inminente soledad y, por más que ahora había incorporado muchas personas en su vida, siempre sería él y sólo él.

—¡Inuyasha! —La voz de Rin llegó a sus oídos cuando entró en la casa y la niña se acercó a él—. ¡Qué bueno que llegas! La señora Kaede y yo estábamos cocinando, ¡y el señor Sesshomaru prometió quedarse!

No pudo evitar levantar las cejas sorprendido al oír eso y sus ojos buscaron a su hermano, quien efectivamente estaba allí pero no mencionó nada para deshacer lo dicho por Rin.

—Pero si el amo Sesshomaru ni siquiera te dijo que sí —interrumpió el lacayo verde que, como siempre, seguía al daiyōkai como sombra—. Además, alguien como él jamás probaría comida humana, sólo podría darle arcadas.

—Entonces… ¿el señor Sesshomaru no va a querer lo que Rin haga? —dijo la pequeña deprimida bajando la cabeza.

—Jaken —La voz de Sesshomaru resonó en la pequeña casa y su siervo tembló de miedo al oírlo, consciente de que eso significaba que guardara silencio.

Inuyasha se cansó de estar en silencio y golpeó la cabeza del duende feo, sólo por haber molestado a la niña.

—Cállate, idiota —espetó con el puño apretado después de haberle dejado un chichón a Jaken—. Creo que Sesshomaru ya está grande para decidir qué comer y todo lo que hace Rin con la vieja es delicioso.

Sus palabras sacaron una sonrisa grande de la niña y Jaken casi se pone a insultarlo, pero Kaede interrumpió el momento para anunciarles que la cena ya podía servirse.

Comió mientras oía cómo Rin explicaba que ella ayudó a hacer la sopa y las cosas que aprendía diariamente con Kaede, quien la instruía en diferentes actividades. Al parecer, a ella le gustaba esa vida que llevaba y se divertía mucho contándole todo a Sesshomaru, quien, por más que estaba callado, escuchaba todo lo que la pequeña decía. Sin embargo, para Inuyasha ese momento se sintió extraño. No mencionó nada mientras comía, pero no pudo evitar pensar que en su vida creyó que alguna vez podría sentarse en la misma mesa que Sesshomaru sin querer matarse con los ojos.

Pasó unos instantes tratando de pensar si alguna vez algo similar le había pasado, pero no se le ocurrió. En el último tiempo fue que este tipo de acontecimientos comenzaron a darse y no podía evitar sorprenderse cuando se daba cuenta lo mucho que cambiaron las cosas.

Inuyasha sabía que todo esto se debía a la pequeña Rin, pero seguía sintiéndose extraño. Podía estar junto a Sesshomaru sin sentir que éste despreciaba hasta el aire que compartían. ¿Será que su hermano ya lo aborrecía un poco menos? O tal vez sólo su existencia se había vuelto lo suficientemente tolerable como para compartir un espacio ignorándose. Eso era mucho, considerando que antes no podían verse sin cruzar espada o darse golpes. Era capaz de admitir que el ambiente en esa comida no era _ameno_ pero sí tranquilo y eso era suficiente.

En un instante, alzó la vista de su plato de arroz y notó que Sesshomaru lo estaba mirando. Creyó que podría ser su imaginación, pero no. Su hermano tenía la vista fija en él y no con un gesto de repulsión o rivalidad, sino con intriga. Inuyasha se preguntó qué pasaría por la cabeza de ese imbécil pero no lo preguntó porque la vieja Kaede le dijo si quería más, cosa que obviamente aceptó. Sin embargo, la curiosidad siguió picándole un largo rato, sobre todo cuando la comida acabó y volvió a sentir esos ojos filosos sobre su persona.

—¿Qué? —espetó cuando ya eso le estaba pareciendo raro. Kaede y Rin se había puesto a levantar los platos en ese instante—. ¿Por qué esa cara? Si estás oliendo mierda fíjate en tu enano, no en mí.

Sesshomaru solamente entrecerró los ojos, como si lo analizara con cuidado y eso le causó cierta impresión a Inuyasha, tanto como para arquear un ceja. El tipo estaba más raro que de costumbre.

—¿Cómo te atreves, hanyō? —mencionó un muy indignado Jaken ante la ofensa que recibió—. Mi amo seguramente sólo estaba imaginando cómo destazarte con su poderosa espada.

—A quien deberían cortar en pedazos es a ti, sapo asqueroso —Apretó su puño con la clara intención de golpear a ese siervo tonto, pero Rin interrumpió el momento anunciando que harían té.

Inuyasha dejó su pleito con Jaken de lado y se pasó la mano por la nuca una vez más, masajeando su cuello. No le dolía, pero sentía calor e incomodidad, cosa que no tenía explicación para él. ¿Falta de sueño? Nunca dormía demasiado, pero tal vez eso le hacía falta. Agitó su cabello un poco y suspiró levantándose para estirar las piernas, pero le llamó la atención que su hermano también se alzara y la forma rápida en que lo hizo no pasó desapercibida para él. Sesshomaru salió de la casa bajo la atenta mirada de todos y sin dar explicación alguna, aunque él jamás decía nada por el estilo.

—¿Señor Sesshomaru? —Rin quedó bastante confundida cuando lo vio salir así y fue tras él, pero Inuyasha la detuvo tomándola del hombro.

—Aguarda —mencionó mirando la salida por donde su hermano había desaparecido con gran atención. Estaba pasando algo raro y un escalofrío en su espina dorsal se lo dijo—. Espera aquí, yo lo traeré —Inuyasha se lo aseguro y por más sorprendida que estuviera, Rin asintió aceptando sus palabras—. Jaken, cuídala.

—¡¿Qué?! —espetó sin creer ya la insolencia de ese mestizo—. ¡¿Crees que eres mi amo para darme órdenes?!

—No, pero eso es lo que él te diría y más vale que lo hagas o te aplastaré.

Su amenaza fue en serio y el pequeño demonio tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón. Por más que Sesshomaru no lo haya dicho, la orden estaba implícita.

Cuando Inuyasha salió de la casa se encontró a su hermano a unos metros mirando hacia el frondoso bosque. Así que de ahí venía la presencia que lo había perturbado anteriormente. No sólo una además, podía sentir varios yōkai remolineando en las cercanías de la aldea. No parecían querer acercarse, pero allí permanecían amenazantes.

—No creo que lleguen aquí —dijo cuando se acercó un poco más a Sesshomaru quien seguía vigilando en aquella dirección—. No es la primera vez que pasa, sólo están… Ehm…

—Apareándose —contestó su hermano como si nada, con ese mismo tono monótono con el que decía todo.

—Sí… —dijo con un gesto de desagrado ante tal idea.

Poco sabía sobre esos temas de reproducción yōkai, pero sí entendía que a veces esos movimientos extraños de los demonios se debía a que buscaban con quién aparearse. Nunca participó de nada semejante, no sabía cómo se hacía ni le interesaba. Inuyasha era un hanyō, por más que una parte de su ser sintiera que eso también tenía que ver con él, su parte humana rechazaba cualquier información al respecto. Siempre había convivido con esa ambivalencia en su espíritu y en sus sentimientos. Ya era algo normal para él, pero no resultaba fácil todo el tiempo.

Por más que estuviese seguro de que nada pasaría, algo cambió. Inuyasha muchas veces había sentido esa acumulación de demonios debido al coito, pero ahora no sabía cómo explicar qué estaba mal. Fue capaz de sentir una serie de yōkai aproximándose a la aldea.

—Qué rayos... —masculló entre dientes pero no era su plan dejarlos llegar allí.

Saltó a la cacería sin nada más en su mente que impedir que esos yōkai pusieran un pie allí, aunque también le generaba intriga saber el por qué comenzaron a acercarse, pero más importante era atravesarlos con su espada. Ningún desgraciado escaparía del filo de su Tessaiga. Gracias a su olfato no fue difícil encontrarlos e Inuyasha se tomó un momento para observar a esos monstruos, un pequeño grupo de tres que parecían discutir entre ellos cosas que no le interesaban.

En un determinado momento, uno de los yōkai se volteó a donde Inuyasha estaba posado en un árbol y lo miró con sus tres desagradables ojos.

—¡Allá! —gritó señalando en su dirección.

Su plan no era mantenerse escondido, así que salió dando un salto y quedando en evidencia ante esos yōkai.

—¿Ah? —Otro de los demonios, con apariencia de comadreja, pareció sorprendido al verlo—. ¡Pero si es un hanyō!

—¿Y eso qué? Huele delicioso… —murmuró otro con cabeza de cerdo, resoplando de gusto.

Inuyasha sintió repulsión hacia ellos y la forma en la que hablaron le molestó.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Como si fuera a perder ante basuras como ustedes!

Desenvainó a Tessaiga y su espada se mostró imponente frente a sus enemigos, pero Inuyasha sintió que algo no andaba bien. Casi parecía que le costase sostener el mango de su espada y no lo comprendió. Esa sensación le trajo recuerdos de cuando Tessaiga era pesada o no podía manejarla, pero se supone que ahora era uno con su arma. ¡Entonces por qué demonios se sentía débil al sostenerla! No le importó en absoluto, sólo tenía que acabar con esos demonios y después se ocuparía de los problemas de su espada.

Se tiró sobre sus enemigos, pero su agilidad no fue la suficiente para alcanzarlos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía que no tenía energía suficiente y su cuerpo le pesaba un tonelada? Tessaiga siempre tomaba parte de se yōki, pero ahora parecía estar absorbiéndolo con la intención de dejarlo seco.

Uno de esos monstruos se rió de él, gritando que era débil y que lo _tomarían_ en ese lugar. Inuyasha no se dejaría devorar por ninguna clase de monstruo. Se puso de pie, ignorando cualquier problema, guiado solamente por sus emociones coléricas.

—Pedazo de mierda… —masculló entre dientes y agitó su espada para dejar salir su _Kaze no kizu_. No fue suficiente, sin embargo. Alcanzó a destazar a la comadreja, pero el asqueroso cerdo se le escapó por poco.

Estuvo a punto de batir su espada cuando recordó algo importante. ¿No había tres? ¿Dónde se había escondido el otro? No alcanzó a olfatearlo nada porque la respuesta le llegó por la espalda. Un dolor agudo le golpeó la espalda repetidas veces y se quedó allí clavado. Así que ese asqueroso bicho le había aventado sus saetas por la espalda, pero esto no se iba a quedar así.

Cuando Inuyasha se levantó el cuerpo le tembló en dolor al punto de caer de rodillas sin poder evitarlo. ¿Acaso tenían veneno? Sí, ese olor que emanaba sus heridas ardientes y supurantes se lo decía. Sin embargo, algo tan simple como eso lo estaba afectando demasiado.

—¿Ya te cansaste de pelear, hanyō? —escupió aquel cerdo acercándose a él e Inuyasha no se movió. Sintió la presencia del otro yōkai cerca de él y pensó que eso era justo lo que quería. Cuando menos esos bastardos se lo imaginaran les clavaría su espada hasta revolverles los sesos—. Lo voy a disfrutar…

Cuando Inuyasha levantó la cabeza y estuvo a punto de hundir su Tessaiga en ese asqueroso demonio, algo lo detuvo, _alguien_. Una mano sangrienta salió del pecho del cerdo y posteriormente partió el cuerpo de ese monstruo.

No necesitó levantar la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, pero aun así lo hizo. Los ojos de su hermano estaban fijos en él e Inuyasha odió ese momento. Detestaba esa mirada de Sesshomaru, lo llenaba de fastidio cuando le recordaba que era débil y que nunca estaría a la altura, sin importar lo que haga. Esa mirada que le recordaba que no era más que un hanyō a sus ojos.

—Sesshomaru maldito… —dijo en un susurro con los dientes apretados, queriendo insultar a su hermano por meterse donde no era necesario sólo para humillarlo.

¡Él no lo necesitaba! ¿Quién demonios le había pedido que fuese a ayudarlo? Nadie, pero a ese idiota con cara de nada le encantaba recordarle su endeble capacidad.

Esperó algún comentario mordaz o insulto, pero no oyó palabra de su hermano. Sesshomaru simplemente se retiró a exterminar al otro yōkai que huyó despavorido y también pareció acabar con otros. ¿Había más demonios que no había notado? No estaba seguro. Sus sentidos comenzaron a fallarle y perdió la consciencia con su espada aún en la mano. Tessaiga volvió a su forma original e Inuyasha colapsó sin poder evitarlo.

.

.

.

El único pensamiento que recorría su mente era que se estaba ahogando. Le costaba respirar y el calor parecía abrazar su cuerpo con intención de volverlo cenizas. ¿Acaso estaba metido en un mar de fuego? No, no moriría de esa forma. Estaba completamente negado a aceptar semejante destino. Lucharía, como siempre hizo, y desgarraría esas cadenas que se esforzaban por tirarlo dentro de la oscuridad.

Inuyasha se movió inquieto hasta que abrió los ojos finalmente y lo primero que vislumbró fue una mano. No estaba tocándolo, pero unos cuantos centímetros más y podría hacerlo. Conocía bien esa mano, esas garras que le apuntaban, pero no con un propósito mortal.

—¿Sesshomaru? —dijo con dificultad, pero sabía que era él. Ese olor era inconfundible, pero había algo que no podía explicar—. ¿Qué…?

—Silencio —espetó de una forma imperante, ese mismo modo que parecía obligarle por medio de algún hechizo que cumpla sus órdenes.

Por más que Sesshomaru parecía imponer su voluntad sobre todo el mundo, Inuyasha se negaba a eso. Intentó moverse, pero no podía. Su cuerpo estaba débil, afiebrado y dolorido. ¿Qué se supone que estaba pasando? Pudo sentir el olor de Kaede, Jaken y Rin. Estaban en la casa de la vieja. Muchas preguntas siguieron recorriendo su cabeza y volvió a intentar levantarse, cosa que sacó un gruñido molesto del daiyōkai.

—Quédate quieto —ordenó nuevamente, pero a Inuyasha no le importó, quería respuestas.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó refiriéndose al momento en el bosque y cómo habían llegado ahí. Ojalá su hermano le dijera más de dos palabras para responderle eso.

Algo que llamó la atención de Inuyasha fue que esa mano sobre él no estaba allí por decoración. Sintió el yōki de su hermano fluir a su cuerpo, cosa que le revitalizaba y relajaba un poco su cuerpo aquejado. ¿Por qué Seshomaru estaba haciendo eso? ¿Era normal que se sintiera mejor al estar en contacto con la energía de ese bastardo? ¿Será acaso todo parte de un mal sueño?

—La medicina humana no consiguió calmarte —contestó Sesshomaru y nada de eso fue suficiente respuesta para Inuyasha—. Tu energía se debilitó de forma crítica, pero ya está normalizándose.

Un bufido fastidiado salió de la boca de Inuyasha. Nada de eso le servía, quería respuestas, no que le corroborara lo que ya sabía. La parquedad de su hermano era exasperante, pero siempre era así, no se sorprendía. Sin embargo, lo que sí lo tenía perplejo era que lo estuviera ayudando. Todo era muy extraño en realidad. Que le haya ayudado en el bosque y ahora verlo allí intentando calmar su alterado demonio interno.

¿Será posible que a ese imbécil se le hubiese despertado la fibra sensible de la hermandad?

Si no se encontrase tan debilitado, Inuyasha hubiera reído ante sus ideas, pero sólo mantuvo el silencio que se instaló allí entre ellos. Siempre había silencio en realidad cuando se veían o palabras no muy agradables. Sin embargo, debía admitir que la tensión que experimentaba cada vez que se encontraba con Sesshomaru había desaparecido progresivamente. Fue difícil las primeras veces que se vieron no saltarse encima para matarse, pero poco a poco Inuyasha entendió cómo eran las cosas ahora.

Sesshomaru jamás lo consideró su hermano y nunca lo haría, pero ya no buscaba su muerte, al menos no como antes. Recordaba con claridad cómo Sesshomaru le había dicho que ellos estaban destinados a matarse y no sólo una, sino varias veces oyó esas palabras, pero allí seguía a pesar de todo. Allí estaban los dos, juntos y sin la idea de pelear dentro de sus mentes.

Ahora, la espada no era motivo de discordia. Esa herencia de su padre era totalmente de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru había logrado por sus propios medios obtener un arma, el poder suficiente para superar a su progenitor. ¿Qué era lo que los impulsaba a pelear ahora? Rivalidad. Ese sería el único motivo, pero incluso en ese instante eso había quedado mitigado. Inuyasha se olvidó por un momento que Sesshomaru era un imbécil y se concentró en pensar sobre eso que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

Observó al idiota de su hermano allí junto a él y sintió que sus ojos querían cerrarse. No iba a dormirse, no de nuevo, pero era difícil mantenerse despierto. Una agradable sensación le recorrió su cuerpo adolorido, algo que le generaba alivio y calmaba su agitada respiración. ¿Sería porque estaba cerca de Sesshomaru? Eso le sonaba ridículo. ¿Quién podría sentirse tranquilo al lado de ese imbécil cara de palo? Al preguntarse eso, recordó a Rin. Ella todo el tiempo hablaba bien de él y se alegraba cuando venía, asegurando que Sesshomaru era bueno. Eso siempre le resultó absurdo, pero tal vez la niña conocía o era capaz de ver cosas que Inuyasha desconocía.

En su mareada mente, supuso que Sesshomaru lo había ayudado por causa de Rin. Seguramente la niña le había pedido que lo salvara, eso debía ser, porque Inuyasha no encontraba otra explicación para que la persona menos esperada del mundo le tendiera una mano.

Parpadeó despacio mientras buscaba aire nuevamente y comenzaba a sentirse mejor. Sesshomaru parecía concentrado en compartirle parte de su energía y esto le hizo pensar a Inuyasha si, entre demonios, ese tipo de cosas eran normales. Tal vez se debía a que, al ser hermanos, esas cosas eran más comunes. No estaba seguro, pero siguió mirándolo, descubriendo que no se acordaba alguna vez que haya visto a Sesshomaru sin sentirse alerta o amenazado por éste. Observó las facciones de su hermano como si jamás lo hubiese hecho y no le encontró casi parecido consigo mismo, sólo en pequeñas cosas. Todo en Sesshomaru lucía mucho más _pulido_ , más limpio y armonioso, como si al hacerlo se hubieran tomado el trabajo de cuidar cada detalle para crear un yōkai perfecto.

Inuyasha se tomó un momento para analizar sus pensamientos. ¿Acaba de considerar a ese engreído perfecto? Eso sólo ayudaría a inflar su enorme ego aún más. La fiebre debía estar haciéndolo delirar, pero debía admitir que sus pensamientos no eran completamente una locura. Sesshomaru era un demonio completo, así que había ciertas cosas que éste tenía y no podía negarlo.

No pudo evitar fijarse cómo su hermano corría un poco de su cabello tras su oreja en un gesto delicado y casi sin atención. ¿Había visto alguna vez a Sesshomaru haciendo algo similar? Inuyasha creía que sí, pero no supo por qué verlo correrse el pelo le atrajo tanto en ese momento. Tal vez era por el simple hecho de que ese imbécil, por más mierda que fuera, atraía o causaba intriga, al menos a aquellos que no lo conocía realmente. Aunque incluso Inuyasha no lo conocía en profundidad, sin importar los lazos sanguíneos que compartían.

Apretó los dientes sintiéndose impotente de no tener la suficiente fuerza en ese instante para levantarse y exigirse pensar con claridad, pero estaba tan… cómodo. No era igual a esa comodidad arrulladora que sentía cuando su madre lo abrazaba, era una sensación que le aseguraba poder dormir sin que nada malo a su alrededor sucediera. Ese bienestar no tenía explicación y tampoco se esforzó en buscarla, la fiebre misma lo hacía delirar. A causa de ese calor pensaba que estar con Sesshomaru era agradable y tenerlo cerca no era tan desagradable como siempre consideró.

—¿Por qué…? —Intentó preguntar, pero la oración no salió completa, ni siquiera la había formulado en su cabeza porque no podía hilar sus pensamientos como siempre.

—Es la época de apareamiento —Fue la respuesta que oyó de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha no entendió a qué se refería.

Eso no era lo que quería preguntar. Deseaba saber por qué Sesshomaru estaba haciendo eso, que él se lo explicara mirándolo con su cara de nada y así poder calmar su turbulentos pensamientos, pero se quedó dormido antes de hacerlo. Quizás eso fuese una prueba de que, ahora, confiaba en su hermano. Porque Inuyasha, por más enfermo que se sintiera, nunca se quedaría en los brazos de su enemigo así, dejando alguna oportunidad para que lo asesinen. Sesshomaru ya no era su enemigo, ahora estaba seguro de eso.

* * *

 **Notas:** Bueno, fin. La verdad este capítulo no me gusta mucho, me hace sentir inconforme, siento que no quedó tan bien como me hubiera gustado. En fin, espero que no piensen como yo. De todas formas el próximo capítulo sí me gusta, así que nos vemos la semana que viene. Gracias a quienes leyeron.

Saludos~

* * *

 **Lalala:** Hola! Gracias por el review, qué bueno que te guste la historia. Ojalá me salgan bien todas esas cuestiones gays jeje También me gustó imaginar el primer encuentro de ellos, es algo tierno. Gracias de nuevo y nos vemos, besitos!


	4. Capítulo 3

Hola. Bien, no tengo mucho que decir sobre el capítulo. Después hablaré de él en las notas finales. Disfrútenlo~

 **Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo III

—¡¿Que Inuyasha qué!? —gritó Shippo muy sorprendido por lo que le contaba Sango.

Ella asintió sentándose junto a su recién llegado amigo. Shippo ahora solía viajar para entrenar con el objetivo de mejorar sus habilidades y su magia de zorro, además de participar del examen de kitsune yōjutsu, había obtenido un puntaje más elevado después de su primera y casual participación, pero seguía esforzándose. Sin embargo, el pequeño zorro se sorprendió al saber que Inuyasha se había enfermado una noche y tuvo fiebre. No recordaba haber visto alguna vez a ese perro tonto enfermo, pero quién sabe lo que le haya pasado.

—Así es —reiteró ella de nuevo sirviendo un poco de té—. Él no quiere hablar mucho al respecto, pero nos enteramos por la señora Kaede.

—¡Como lo sospechaba! —Una voz aparte de la de ellos dos se escuchó y saltó del hombro de Shippo una pequeña pulga—. Sabía que el amo Inuyasha tendría esos problemas, menos mal que vine.

—¿Anciano Myoga? —preguntó Sango, sorprendida de verlo allí.

—Me lo encontré en el camino —explicó Shippo—. Aunque no me dijo para qué tenía que venir, sólo que era urgente.

—¡Así es, muy urgente! —mencionó saltando a la mano de Sango para beber su sangre pero ésta lo aplastó al instante. Por más que haya pasado tiempo, ese tipo de costumbres nunca se olvidaban—. ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Tengo que hablar con el amo Inuyasha!

—Bueno… Él fue con Miroku a exterminar un yōkai no muy lejos de aquí, deberían volver pronto.

Como dijo ella, no pasó mucho para que ambos regresaran. Miroku se acercó a saludar a sus pequeñas hijas y a su mujer mientras que Inuyasha venía atrás cargando los fardos llenos del pago por acabar con el yōkai, cosa exigida por Miroku claramente.

—¡Amo Inuyasha! —Saltó la pulga Myoga hacia la nariz del hanyō y éste al instante soltó todo lo que cargaba para aplastar a ese bicho, quien quedó embarrado en su mano pero al instante se recompuso—. Ah, ¿por qué siempre aplasta a este anciano ni bien lo ve? ¡Con lo mucho que lo he extrañado!

—Porque nunca traes nada bueno, viejo —contestó despectivo, echando a la pulga a un lado, y se acercó a la casa—. Oye Sango, ¿hiciste algo de comer? Muero de hambre.

Al instante de decir eso, Shippo saltó a sus hombros y le dio un golpe pequeño en la cabeza.

—Tonto, ella no es tu esclava —dijo molesto el zorro—. ¡Además estoy aquí, salúdame!

—Como si me interesara saludar a una comadreja.

—¡Perro idiota! ¡Soy un kitsune, no una comadreja!

Al quejarse, lo único que obtuvo fue un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Inuyasha. Uno de los hábitos que Inuyasha no podía quitarse era golpear a ese zorro, pero siempre era con un deje de cariño… o tal vez no.

Miroku entró al instante con una de sus gemelas en brazos y la otra de la mano. Las niñas lo dejaron para correr a saludar a Inuyasha muy contentas.

—Bueno, ya dejémonos de juegos —El monje se acercó hasta Sango y la abrazó como solía hacer—. Vamos a almorzar junto a mis bellas hijas y mi hermosa esposa.

—Lo haremos cuando saques la mano de ahí —espetó ella cuando sintió que le acariciaba en lugares donde no debía. Jamás entendería qué fijación tenía ese hombre con los traseros.

Se dispusieron para sentarse a comer, convenciendo a las niñas que después podrían jugar con su tío Inuyasha y Shippo un rato. Lo que significaba dejarse estrujar por esa pequeñas hiperactivas, pero acabaron aceptando porque tenían mucha hambre.

Una de las cosas que le sorprendió a Inuyasha fue que Sango cocinara tan bien. Siempre creyó que ella era una guerrera y no hacía esas otras cosas de la casa, pero descubrieron que no. Sin embargo, sabía que ella lo obligaba al monje a colaborar en todo. Además solía acompañarlo a exterminar yōkai, incluso tenía el plan de entrenar un poco a sus pequeñas cuando éstas tuvieran más edad.

—Amo Inuyasha —mencionó la pulga Myoga emergiendo de su tazón de sopa—. Debemos hablar.

—Viejo, sal de ahí, me harás vomitar —Tomó al anciano sin ningún cuidado y lo arrojó de su comida, pero éste volvió persistente.

—No me ignore, amo. ¡Es muy importante que usted lo sepa!

—¿Hay algún nuevo enemigo? —preguntó Miroku curioso.

—No —dijo la pulga cruzándose de brazos.

—¿La perla de Shikon volvió a aparecer en este mundo?

—En lo absoluto, señora Sango. Se trata de otra cosa.

—¿Naraku? —Shippo esperaba estarse equivocando y por suerte Myoga negó con la cabeza.

—Se trata de algo muy importante, pero sólo le concierne al amo.

—Sea lo que sea que tengas para decir no me interesa para nada —Inuyasha cruzó los brazos dentro de sus mangas y miró hacia otro lado. El anciano nunca le traía alguna buena noticia y él estaba bien, si no se trataba de ningún enemigo nuevo no le interesaba.

—Pero amo, ¡tiene que saber...!

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no espera a que acabe el almuerzo y hablamos, anciano Myoga?

La solución de Sango pareció complacer al viejo. Sin embargo, también iba guiada porque todos allí, menos Inuyasha aparentemente, querían saber qué iba a decir el anciano y diminuto yōkai.

Luego de comer, como prometieron, permanecieron allí para hablar del asunto que parecía muy urgente. Miroku le pidió a sus hijas ir a jugar, prometiéndoles que después se unirían a ellas y que, por el momento, los adultos debían charlar. Fue necesario persuadir a Inuyasha para que no se levantara y se fuera, porque el terco hanyō estaba totalmente negado a descubrir esa intriga, pero finalmente acabó quedándose.

—Ahora, señor Myoga —empezó Miroku—. ¿Podría contarnos qué es eso tan importante que lo ha traído aquí?

—Es algo muy delicado, el amo debería saberlo primero…

—¡Ah, vamos! —interrumpió Shippo queriendo acabar con el suspenso—. ¡Ya díganos! ¿Acaso Inuyasha tiene alguna enfermedad mortal o algo así?

Ante su impertinencia, recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte del hanyō para que no diga tantas tonterías.

—¿Es así, anciano Myoga? —preguntó Sango preocupada cuando vio al viejo yōkai pensativo y todos lo miraron expectantes.

—No es una enfermedad como tal…

—Demonios, viejo —Inuyasha lo tomó entre sus dedos con la intención de aplastarlo—. Ya escúpelo de una vez.

—Ah, amo… —dudó un segundo, esperando no ser aplastado cuando hablase—. Su… Su olor ha cambiado.

Eso fue bastante sorpresivo, tanto que aflojó el agarre sobre el viejo yōkai y éste escapó para pararse en la mesa donde todos estaban sentados. Inuyasha no entendía lo que dijo. ¿Que su olor cambió? Eso era ridículo, olía igual que siempre. Ese viejo deliraba.

—No entiendo, Myoga —interrumpió Shippo mirando al anciano con el rostro ladeado—. Yo no siento nada raro, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de que su olor cambió?

—Bueno, eso no es algo que podamos percibir nosotros y menos en este momento —procedió a explicar—. El amo Inuyasha podrá ser un hanyō, pero la sangre yōkai que corre por sus venas es de un asombroso poder heredado de su señor padre que en paz descanse, por lo que ese cambio es percibido mayormente por yōkai que ostenten un nivel similar al del amo.

Shippo frunció las cejas e hizo un puchero al ser llamado débil, pero sabía que lo era en comparación de Inuyasha. Aún debía esforzarse más. Sin embargo, las palabras del anciano dejaron a todos allí perplejos y con muchas dudas.

—Señor Myoga, creo que no estaría entendiendo muy bien —El monje frunció las cejas observando a la pulga—. ¿A qué se debe este _cambio_ del que usted habla en el olor de Inuyasha?

—Creo que yo entiendo —interrumpió Sango y todos la miraron con sorpresa—. Se está refiriendo al celo, ¿verdad, anciano Myoga?

El asombro creció tras las palabras de la joven y el más impactado de todos fue Inuyasha quien, por más extraño que pareciera, se había quedado sin palabras.

—No esperaba menos de una exterminadora entrenada tanto en cuerpo como en mente sobre el comportamiento y la forma de aniquilación de yōkai —Asintió Myoga con sus brazos cruzados—. Como dijo la señora Sango, el olor del amo Inuyasha cambió porque ahora está acto para participar del rito de apareamiento al que los demonios suelen concurrir cuando su maduración finalmente llega.

—Espera un minuto —Inuyasha ya no lo soportó más y fulminó a la pulga con su mirada, quien tembló por lo que fuera a decirle. Su amo tenía muy mal carácter y sabría que no recibiría bien la noticia—. ¿Quieres decir que ahora maduré y que mi olor cambió por el celo? ¿En qué botella de licor te ahogaste para decir tanta basura, anciano?

—A-Amo, no se moleste… —Myoga estiró sus pequeños brazos para agitarlos, en un gesto inútil para que el hanyō no descargue su ira contra él—. Es algo que le pasa a todos los demonios, incluso a usted que es mitad humano.

—¿Significa que ahora Inuyasha puede casarse? —sopesó el monje con una mano en el mentón—. Bueno, supongo que debe haber muchas yōkai hermosas, pero dudo que a él le interese.

—Es cierto —Asintió Shippo—. El tonto aún sigue pensando en Kagome, dudo que quiera buscarse una novia y menos que ésta sea un demonio.

—Mierda, ¿se les olvida que estoy aquí? —escupió Inuyasha, molesto por cómo se referían a él, pero pareció que nadie le prestó atención.

—En realidad… —titubeó Myoga llamando la atención de todos—. No es exactamente así…

La intriga de todos volvió a subir a niveles críticos, pero Sango pareció ser la única que se dio cuenta qué trataba de decir la pulga. Ella ahogó un suspiro por la impresión y se llevó una mano a su boca para contenerlo.

—Quiere decir que… —murmuró y recibió un asentimiento por parte del anciano. Vaya, esto a Inuyasha no le iba a gustar.

—Sango, te pido encarecidamente que no mantengas más este suspenso —exigió a su mujer y ella se volteó a mirarlos a todos, especialmente a Inuyasha.

—Es que… —comenzó sin saber cómo decirlo y eso exasperaba más al hanyō—. Si no me equivoco, eres un beta, Inuyasha.

El silencio inundó el ambiente y la tensión llegó hasta cada rincón de la casa. Nadie dijo nada por unos instantes, temiendo la reacción de cada uno en esa habitación. ¿Beta? ¿Eso qué significaba exactamente? La cabeza de todos allí estaba revuelta.

—No entiendo —se animó a cortar el ambiente el pequeño zorro—. ¿Eso quiere decir que Inuyasha es niña?

—Claro que no, Shippo —comentó Sango conteniendo las ganas de reír—. Eres pequeño, es normal que no lo sepas, pero hay muchas especies de yōkai donde los machos pueden ser tanto alfas como betas. Que sea un beta significa que cumple el mismo rol de compañerismo y reproductivo que las hembras. Incluso hay algunos tipos de yōkai no existen especímenes femeninos, por lo que se reproducen a través de la unión entre un alfa y un beta machos. No es como los humanos donde el único método para reproducirse es entre un hombre y una mujer.

El joven kitsune arqueó una ceja algo confundido, pero entendía lo que su amiga acaba de explicarle. Él era un yōkai después de todo, pero sus padres nunca le hablaron mucho de esos temas antes de morir, así que sus conocimientos eran escasos.

—Me impresionan tus conocimientos, Sango —mencionó Miroku orgulloso de su mujer que, además de ser su adorada esposa y la madre de sus hijas, también era una hábil taijiya.

—Era necesario saber estas cosas —contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros—. He olvidado mucho, pero recibimos un gran entrenamiento teórico además de físico antes de salir a pelear contra demonios.

—Es lógico —asintió el monje, pero siguió pensando sobre las recientes noticias—. Entonces, si Inuyasha es un beta y ahora ha comenzado a experimentar el celo, ¿significa que buscará un alfa con quién reproducirse?

—Efectivamente —contestó el anciano—. El yōki del amo se encargará de elegir el mejor candidato para ser padre de sus crías y completar los lazos de compañerismo, como en la sociedad yōkai se acostumbra.

Era fácil deducir que el viejo hablaba de lo que comúnmente se conocía entre humanos como matrimonio, pero Inuyasha, quien ya había estado suficiente callado, se hizo notar para mirar a la pulga quien tembló una vez más y, antes de ser capaz de fugarse, ya estaba entre las garras del hanyō.

—Amo Inuyasha, yo sé que esto es muy difícil de aceptar, pero… ¡No desquite su ira conmigo!

—Myoga… —murmuró de una forma aterradora que hizo que el viejo intentara escapar desesperadamente—. No me importa en absoluto lo que dijiste —espetó sorprendiendo a todos allí, pero al instante aplastó más al insecto—. ¡Lo que me importa es por qué mierda no me lo dijiste antes, viejo idiota!

—Por favor, amo… —mencionó con una voz lastimera—. Imagínese, ¡usted me mataría si llegaba a mencionarlo antes!

—¿Y qué demonios crees que estoy a punto de hacer?

—¡Piedad, amo Inuyasha! ¡Siempre he sido un sirviente fiel!

—¡Sólo huyes todo el tiempo y apareces para decir un montón de estupideces! —gritó muy enfadado y tiró a la pulga lejos, aventandolo contra una pared. Sabía que el desgraciado no moriría, para su mala suerte. Por más furioso que estuviera, matar a ese bicho no era suficiente para calmarse—. Y me importa un carajo lo que dijiste si soy un beta, celo o qué sé yo. ¡No pienso ser compañero o tener crías de nadie!

—Pero amo… —mencionó Myoga arrastrándose por el suelo hasta volver a la mesa—. Es algo que su sucede sin que usted pueda evitarlo, a menos que… —Entrecerró los ojos analizando la situación y luego se sorprendió ante su descubrimiento—. ¡Ya haya pasado!

Eso, sin duda, hizo que todos allí quedaran impactados y el rostro de Inuyasha se puso pálido. Ahora definitivamente mataría a ese viejo asqueroso. Estuvo a punto de echársele encima, pero sus imbéciles amigos lo interrumpieron.

—¡¿Qué?! —espetó Shippo apoyando las manos en la mesa—. ¡¿Inuyasha ya estuvo con algún demonio?!

—¡No digas tonterías, enano! —gritó golpeando la cabeza del zorro.

—¡No me pegues a mí fue Myoga quien lo dijo!

—Discúlpeme, amo, pero esa fue la impresión que me dio —se excusó mientras estaba escondido en el hombro de Sango para no ser atacado por el hanyō.

—Eso es imposible, señor Myoga —comentó la exterminadora, pero se quedó pensando al respecto—. A menos…

—¿A menos qué, Sango? —preguntó Miroku ansioso por saber qué pensaba ella.

—Que Inuyasha haya estado con algún demonio sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

—No lo creo —Negó él con la cabeza—. Él no deja que nadie se le acerque lo suficiente.

—Es cierto…

Ambos permanecieron pensativos unos instantes mientras que Inuyasha discutía con Shippo. En ese momento, la pulga Myoga aprovechó para saltar sobre Inuyasha y probar un poco de su sangre, cosa que le hizo salir de toda sospecha, pero recibió un nuevo manotazo doloroso.

—¡Ajá! —espetó el anciano como si acabase de hacer un gran descubrimiento—. Amo Inuyasha, es casi imperceptible, pero su esencia está ligeramente mezclada con otra —Todos allí guardaron silencio casi al borde de la loca ansiedad si el viejo yōkai no hablaba pronto—. ¿Será que usted hizo las paces con su hermano?

El día había estado lleno de sorpresas, pero eso fue demasiado. ¿Inuyasha y Sesshomaru? Si en el mundo podía existir una pareja más rara e impensada era esa.

—¿Sesshomaru? —Miroku arqueó una ceja, aún tratando de comprender aquello—. En la sociedad yōkai es común desposarse entre parientes si no me equivoco, al menos más que para los humanos, pero es una sorpresa que Inuyasha lo eligiera.

—Sobre todo porque es malvado y siempre lo buscaba para robarle la espada —recordó Shippo creyendo que todo eso era una locura—. Y yo que pensé que el perro tonto nunca olvidaría a Kagome.

—Bueno, ciertamente Sesshomaru es bastante atractivo para ser un yōkai —Sango suspiró luego de decir aquella frase y todos la miraron confundidos—. ¿Qué? Si es cierto.

—Querida, no creo que sea bueno que andes viendo al compañero de otro y tú ya eres una mujer casada —comentó Miroku manteniendo su postura, pero dejó en evidencia su disconformidad ante las palabras de Sango. Un poco de celos en realidad.

—Ya lo sé, no soy ninguna infiel o un mujeriego como otros en su pasado —Ese pequeño puñal fue doloroso. La exterminadora sabía dónde pegarle para que se callara—. Además, aún no sabemos si son compañeros, pero si es lo que Inuyasha quiere tenemos que aceptarlo.

En eso estuvieron todos de acuerdo, menos el mismo Inuyasha, quien se levantó furioso sin poder creer lo que oía de boca de esos idiotas. Encima que lo ignoraban y hablaban allí sobre su persona o su vida como si no estuviera, querían decidir por él.

—¿Están locos acaso? —espetó mirando a cada uno—. Yo no seré compañero de Sesshomaru ni de nadie. ¡Ya dejen de joder con eso!

Antes de oír más estupideces se fue, no quería escuchar nada más.

¿Beta? ¿Crías? ¿Compañero? ¡Qué mierda!

No quería nada de eso. No le interesaba saber nada y poco le importaba sobre esa _condición_. Él se había resignado a que no tendría cosas por el estilo, familia o alguien con quien estar. Kikyo se había ido y Kagome también, no quería pasar por esas cosas de nuevo. Inuyasha no lo aceptaría. Iba a olvidar esa charla y todo lo que dijo el viejo entrometido. No le interesaba y menos que lo haya mencionado al imbécil de Sesshomaru.

¿Cómo se le ocurría eso al viejo loco y a los otros idiotas? Era algo imposible por donde se lo mirara. Pasara lo que pasara, Inuyasha sabía que antes de que él fuera pareja de Sesshomaru Naraku reviviría cinco veces sólo para joderle la existencia.

Iba tan ofuscado y molesto con lo que había pasado que sus sentidos se encontraban abrumados, así que en ningún momento se alertó sobre _quién_ se encontraba en la aldea hasta que lo vio frente a sus ojos. Inuyasha jamás se alegraba por verlo, todo lo contrario en realidad, pero definitivamente ese idiota inoportuno de Sesshomaru no podía haber elegido una peor ocasión para aparecer.

* * *

 **Notas:** Bueno, este es el momento de explicar explicaciones tontas(?

La verdad, para mí es algo nuevo esto de los fanfics omegaverse, en el sentido de que jamás escribí uno. Creo que aún no lo asimilo, Inuyasha va a tener 20 hijos en la historia y yo acá lo voy a seguir negando(?, pero me cuesta incorporarlo justamente porque a mí no me agradaba este _género_. Sin embargo, acá queda bien. Entre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru es perfecto, porque —en mi opinión— tienen la cantidad justa de devenir animal necesaria para este tipo de historias sin llegar a ser algo furry o desubicado, como me ha parecido en otras cosas que he leído en el pasado.

Por lo tanto, esto es algo como un omegaverse, pero no necesariamente. Preferí que Inuyasha fuera beta porque no lo veo con características omega, además en la mayoría de fanfics que leí de ellos con este estilo, él es beta. Es como un beta con pequeñas cosas de omega, como el hecho de que le pueden llenar el bombo — _jeje_ —. Intenté explicarlo de la mejor manera, no sé si lo logré, espero que sí. Después habrá más explicaciones tontas.

Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo porque yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Se me hace muy gracioso cuando los amigos de Inuyasha hablan como si él no estuviera ahí y Myoga todo asustado. En fin, muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia pequeña y un gracias muy especial a quienes expresan su interés a través de un comentario.

Hasta la semana que viene.

Saludos~

* * *

 **Lalala Gem:** Te contesto por aquí porque no puedo mandarte un mensaje. Tengo que decirte que tus instintos están muy bien ubicados, porque diste en el clavo. Me maté de risa con lo de "Sesshomaru inconscientemente defendio a su hembra", porque es tal cual jaja Me alegro que te haya gustado y lo leyera tan atentamente(? jajaja Actualizo una vez por semana, generalmente los domingos o lunes. Gracias por el review. Besitos!

 **Guest(?):** "Me voy a mi casa" AJAJAJA Me encanta. Ojalá hiciera a Sesshomaru más canónico, pero mi versión del amo bonito yo sé que te encanta. Gracias por siempre darme tu apoyo. Te amo.


	5. Capítulo 4

Buenas noches, nuevo capítulo. Es un poco corto, pero creo que es necesario para que la trama avance.

Disfrútenlo~

 **Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo IV

Por un segundo la idea de escapar se cruzó por su mente, pero Inuyasha jamás huyó de nada y menos de él. Tal vez fuese su hermano y el enemigo más peligroso que podía tener, pero por más en juego que estuviera en una batalla nunca escapaba. Sin embargo, sus peleas con Sesshomaru no se igualaban a nada. Él no era como Naraku u otro yōkai que se haya cruzado en su camino y no se podía explicar por qué. Tal vez fuese debido que ambos compartían lazos sanguíneos, cosa que, por más que deseara olvidar, siempre pensaba en sus decisiones y recordaba una vez que el anciano Totosai se lo dijo.

 _"No importa cuánto odio sientas por él, Sesshomaru sigue siendo tu hermano mayor."_

Viejo de mierda, justo ahora tenía que aparecer esa tontería que le dijo dentro de su cabeza. ¡Claro que él odiaba a Sesshomaru! Al menos eso fue lo que pensó en ese momento. Sin embargo, el herrero decrépito estaba en lo correcto al decir que su odio no era lo suficientemente pesado como para obligarlo a agitar la espada con una mortal intención hacia su hermano idiota.

Maldita sangre y maldito remordimiento. Porque Inuyasha siempre estuvo seguro que no podría dormir tranquilo si ese estúpido perecía y menos por su propia mano. Aunque pensar en Sesshomaru perdiendo era difícil.

De todas formas, ¿por qué debería considerar a ese tonto como su hermano mayor? Si nunca se había comportado como tal o al menos como Inuyasha se imaginaba que eran los hermanos; porque sí, había perdido tiempo de su vida teniendo esas tontas fantasías cuando era un cachorro huérfano y no aceptaba que su hermano era sólo un pedazo de mierda. Ahora ya había crecido, pero no encontraba la razón verdadera de por qué nunca pudo odiar como deseaba a ese bastardo. Maldijo una vez más su sangre mientras se acercaba a esa cabaña que pertenecía a Kaede.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sesshomaru? —preguntó parándose frente a su hermano quien estaba ahí afuera de la casa, como si esperara algo—. Adentro no hay nadie, aunque eso ya lo debes saber.

—Lo sé —contestó con ese mismo tono aburrido que siempre tenía y tanto desesperaba al hanyō—. Jaken ha ido en busca de Rin.

Inuyasha torció la boca ante esa explicación y notó que efectivamente la insoportable rana no estaba detrás de su hermano. Eso le generaba cierto alivio. Demasiado era verlo a Sesshomaru como para tener que soportar a su lacayo.

—Regresaste pronto —comentó sin pensar en lo que decía realmente y se arrepintió al instante.

Nunca se fijaba en las ideas o venidas de su hermano, pero la última la recordaba en especial porque sucedieron unos acontecimientos particulares. Sesshomaru se marchó esa vez antes de que despertara, así que no pudo evitar recordar lo extraño de esa ocasión.

—Fue algo que prometí.

Era lógico. Por más mierda que fuera, ese idiota solía cumplir su palabra y más cuando se trataba de aquella niña. ¿Qué más lo podía tener ahí que una promesa hecha a esa pequeña? Nada. Lo único que anclaba a Sesshomaru a esa aldea era Rin, la destinataria siempre de sus visitas y atención. ¿Quién podía culparlo? Esa niña era capaz de cautivar a cien demonios sólo con su dulce sonrisa y la prueba más grande de ese poder estaba parado a su lado.

—En ese caso, entra —dijo señalando la puerta de la cabaña—. Es igual que esperes aquí o allá, finalmente entrarás, ¿no?

Inuyasha sabía que no tenía autoridad real para decidir quién entraba o no a esa casa, después de todo no era suya, pero ya hacía tanto tiempo que era _huésped_ —por no decir intruso— de la anciana Kaede que tenía la suficiente confianza para entrar cuando ella no estaba.

Cuando se abrió paso corriendo esa esterilla que funcionaba como puerta y notó que la vieja había dejado el fuego apagado antes de salir. Se aproximó para encenderlo y calentar un poco esa fría choza, después de todo pronto oscurecería y por las noches estaba comenzando a helar. No se mostró sorprendido cuando su hermano entró unos instantes después, como no le había contestado nada pensó que tal vez no aceptaría su oferta, pero no fue así.

Permaneció sentado delante al fuego y Sesshomaru también se colocó allí frente a él. Estar así era tan raro, como esa última vez que Rin lo invitó a cenar con ellos. ¿Cómo explicar esa sensación que le producía? Era una extraña mezcla de incomodidad y alivio. Incomodidad por los momentos vividos en el pasado y las afirmaciones despreciativas que se habían dirigido; y alivio porque ahora tenía la certeza para asegurar que no pasaría otra vez.

Ya no había motivo para pelear y la rivalidad entre ellos había pasado a un gran segundo plano. ¿Qué les quedaba? Indiferencia por parte de Sesshomaru y resignación de Inuyasha, porque no podía esperar otra cosa de esta situación.

—Veo que te encuentras mejor.

Aquella frase no la esperó. De hecho no esperaba que Sesshomaru le dijera nada, porque en realidad nunca le hablaba, por lo que era una sorpresa que haya sido quien inicie la conversación. En otras épocas cuando su hermano buscaba hablar con él nunca se trataba de nada bueno, pero ahora no era así, no tanto.

Inuyasha se concentró en esas palabras que le dijo y recordó los eventos con esos demonios, la fiebre, Sesshomaru allí con él e inevitablemente recordó lo que había hablado con sus amigos hace un rato. El desconcierto de encontrarse con ese tonto había sido suficiente para que olvidara por un momento la sarta de idioteces que vino a decirle la pulga Myoga. Apretó los dientes al recordar todas esas cuestiones humillantes y vergonzosas que no quería volver a oír en su vida, pero algo dentro de su mente le alertó.

Parpadeó con velocidad mientras miraba a su hermano con mayor cuidado. Allí, frente a él, Sesshomaru estaba sentado con sus brazos cruzados dentro de sus mangas y su porte lucía impecable como siempre. Inuyasha sintió ganas de arrancarle la cabeza con la mirada, pero permaneció en su lugar sin decir nada.

 _Es la época de apareamiento…_

Esas palabras hicieron eco dentro de su cabeza y apretó la boca frustrado. Ese desgraciado lo sabía y en ningún momento le dijo nada.

—Lo sabías… —masculló entre dientes.

—No es algo que se pueda ocultar —contestó Sesshomaru y su forma de hablar le exasperaba demasiado.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho —Sus palabras sonaban como un reproche, el cual no tenía sentido. Jamás había sido de gran importancia para su hermano, así que por qué se molestaría en decirle algo como eso o lo que sea.

—Esas son cosas que tú debes saber, Inuyasha.

—¡¿Y cómo mierda esperas que lo sepa?! —espetó sintiendo cómo su sangre se calentaba, pero eso no movió ni un solo cabello de su hermano—. Si lo único que sé sobre yōkai lo he aprendido a golpes o con una vieja pulga.

No había dicho más que la verdad, su verdad. Siempre estuvo solo, rechazado tanto por demonios como por humanos. Lo poco que sabía sobre cada cultura había sido gracias duras lecciones o pocas personas que le tendieron una mano. Sin embargo, Inuyasha poco y nada sabía sobre los yōkai. Más allá de sobrevivir a ellos y destruirlos, no tenía idea. La _cultura yōkai_ , como la llamó el anciano Myoga, era algo desconocido para él y le importaba un carajo de todos modos.

—Ahg, olvídalo —mencionó hastiado después de no recibir más palabras por parte de su parco hermano. Apoyó el codo en su pierna y recargó el rostro en su mano con una expresión aburrida.

Permaneció concentrado en la pared de madera, intentando perderse en las líneas de ésta y olvidarse de ese idiota junto a él, pero no podía. Por su mente aún deambulaba ese incómodo tema sobre su… ¿cómo llamarlo? ¿Cambio? ¿Descubrimiento? Sea como sea, estaba jodido.

Qué importaba de todos modos, él no tenía intención de buscar ningún compañero ni nada de eso que hablaron. ¿Para qué? No necesitaba esas cosas. Por más que tuviera una mitad yōkai no se dejaría llevar por sus instintos, como si no tuviera voluntad propia. Sus amigos eran unos imbéciles, no sabían de lo que hablaban, ellos no lo conocían realmente. No había pasado por todo lo que vivó para acabar haciendo el papel de hembra de algún macho. Era espantosamente ridículo y le daba escalofríos de sólo pensarlo.

Suspiró un instante y un poco fue menguando su enfado. Por más raro que fuera todo, algo más llamó su atención. Aspiró un instante con disimulo y percibió una agradable fragancia, era suave, pero estaba presente. Es más, sentía que no era la primera vez que la olía, pero jamás le había prestado esta atención. Dentro de su mente, ese aroma tenían un nombre y el sólo pensarlo le hacía sentir aún más turbado.

Inuyasha se enderezó para mirar a Sesshomaru más de cerca. Sabía que ese tenue aroma venía de él y no pudo evitar verlo de forma analítica. ¿Por qué parecía que su olor cambió? No, no era así. Sesshomaru no había cambiado, siempre olió así, lo sabía, ¿pero en ese caso su forma de percibirlo fue la que sufrió alguna alteración? En ese instante, una idea extraña cruzó por su mente y se maldijo por no ser capaz de morderse la lengua para no exponerla.

—¿También tu…? —No fue capaz de acabar su pregunta, pero esa vacilación fue suficiente para atraer la atención de su hermano. Ahora él estaba siendo analizado y, por un momento, temió que Sesshomaru tuviera algún poder de leer mentes que desconociera.

—No, yo no soy beta —contestó suponiendo que eso quiso preguntarle Inuyasha y así fue. Qué miedo daba ese bastardo, ¿desde cuando leía la mente? Quizá sólo había sido suerte.

—Con razón… —murmuró pensando en las palabras que le dijo Myoga y en seguida las alejó de su mente. Ese viejo entrometido no sabía lo que decía.

—Lo sabes por mi olor, ¿no es así?

—¿Eh? —mencionó confundido, pero al instante asintió—. Sí, creo…

No entendía muy bien ese tema de los olores relacionados al apareamiento. No entendía cómo su olor podía atraer a alguien o cómo él podía sentirse atraído. Para Inuyasha todo eso sonaba absurdo, pero pensó que algo raro había en esa fragancia que desprendía Sesshomaru. Estaba casi seguro que antes no era así y le generaba una increíble intriga ese cambio.

Era un olor tenue, demasiado, pero estaba allí. Le resultaba molesto, pero también desconcertante. Un impulso de querer acercarse le nació, sólo para comprobar que no estaba loco, pero no se movería ni aunque lo mataran.

Esto era muy estúpido. Jamás querría acercarse a Sesshomaru, oliese como oliese. Sólo le generaba curiosidad, nada más. Nada de atracción o lo que sea. Él sólo era su hermano tonto, con el que estaba destinado a compartir una gran rivalidad hasta que alguno de los dos acabara muerto. Eso eran ambos, no otra cosa.

A pesar de repetirse esas palabras, la mente de Inuyasha voló por unos instantes y comenzó a pensar disparates. ¿Cómo dijo Myoga? ¿Que su yōki buscaría a alguien a su altura? ¡Ja, qué idiota! Si alguien así no existía. Por más que fuera mitad humano, Inuyasha sabía que su poder no era poco y ningún demonio de mierda podría comparársele a excepción de… No, no, no. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Por qué habría de imaginar algo semejante? Es cierto que él y Sesshomaru eran casi igual de fuertes, _casi_ , que ambos pertenecían a la misma especie de inuyōkai a pesar de su mestizaje; pero el sólo hecho de pensar en compartir algo más que aire con él le resultaba… raro.

Sería imposible. Absolutamente imposible. Muy imposible. ¿Tan imposible? Imposible y punto. No pasaría.

Sesshomaru jamás lo aceptaría y él tampoco, sin importar lo que sus yōki les exigieran. Entre ellos no existía atracción, compañerismo ni nada. Sin embargo, Inuyasha, entre tantos pensamientos disparatados, pensó que si alguna vez debía considerar tener un compañero yōkai la única persona tan fuerte podría ser su hermano. Qué estúpido era pensar en cosas así de todos modos.

—Oye, Sesshomaru… —habló nuevamente, pero no lo miró los ojos, por más que sabía que el otro sí le miraba—. ¿Alguna vez tú… hiciste eso? Ya sabes, conseguir compañero y no sé qué más.

Esa pregunta era muy personal y estaba casi seguro que Sesshomaru no le diría nada, ni siquiera supo por qué la hizo, pero la intriga de saber eso le surgió de repente. Jamás vio a su hermano con nadie, al menos con intenciones pseudo-románticas o con alguna pareja. Siempre parecía interesado en cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con eso.

Pasaron unos instantes donde se resignó a no obtener respuesta y quedarse con la duda, pero fue una sorpresa cuando ese amargado yōkai habló finalmente.

—Nadie fue lo suficientemente digno.

Esas palabras habían sonado tan impersonales, pero Inuyasha sabía que era la verdad, sólo que Sesshomaru tenía esa forma de hablar aburrida. Con lo pesado que era no le parecía extraño que nadie haya sido _digno_ de él.

Torció la boca en una irónica sonrisa mientras pensaba que con eso tenía una confirmación más. Ni en sus más locos pensamientos pasaría algo entre ellos.

—Y… —continuó despacio, con ganas de preguntar algo más, pero esto seguramente no tendría una respuesta—. ¿Crees que se pueda sentir _atracción_ y que ésta no sea recíproca?

Ahora sí debería haberse mordido la lengua. ¿Por qué preguntaba cosas tan idiotas? Debería sacar a Tessaiga y hacer _harakiri_ allí mismo, eso sería mejor que morir de vergüenza bajo los ojos de ese demonio, pero Inuyasha no era ningún samurai ni planeaba recurrir al suicidio por más tentador que sonase.

—Supongo que… es posible.

Le pareció oír cierto titubeo en las palabras de su hermano, quizá porque nunca había experimentado algo así y no tenía una base sólida para contestarle. Sin embargo, eso fue suficiente. Inuyasha asintió y dio por terminada esa conversación.

No existía nada que debiera pensarse más. Allí no pasaba ni pasaría nada. Eso era todo.

Para su suerte, sus tormentos se vieron aplacados porque la pequeña Rin volvió muy contenta junto con Kaede y Jaken para contarles cómo había ayudado en un parto junto a la sacerdotisa. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba, distracción y olvidarse un poco de todo eso que lo enloquecía.

* * *

 **Notas:** Voy a hacer una nota especial para decir que esa frase que Inuyasha recuerda que le dijo Totosai, que está al principio del capítulo, se encuentra en el capítulo 129 del manga, tomo 14. Cuando la leí y me di cuenta que no fue animada me dio decepción, no me animan los momentos de shippeo(?, pero la quise incluir acá. Además es un momento re lindo, donde Inuyasha se hace el desentendido tsundere como siempre. Tenía que citarlo por si a alguien le interesa(?

En fin, el capítulo de hoy no tuvo mucho, pero es necesario que Inuyasha vaya aceptando que será la esposa de su hermano, aunque va a costar. Me esfuerzo muchísimo para traerles algo bueno, sin tanto ooc y más o menos apreciable, así que agradezco mucho a quienes leen y me demuestran su apoyo.

Bueno, hasta la semana que viene.

Saludos~

* * *

 **Lalala Gem:** Jajaja Myoga es el mejor ginecólogo de la era Sengoku, anda a encontrar otro(? Obvio, todos lo aceptan re tranquilos, menos Inuyasha. Él va a estar negándolo hasta el último momento, aunque ya esté re casado con Sesshomaru jaja Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo clínico, ya vendrán muchos otros. Gracias por el review y nos vemos! PD: JAJAJA Quién las juna a Kagome y a Kikyo, ellas no son el amo bonito, atrevidas(?


	6. Capítulo 5

Hola. Bueno, la verdad que me siento un poco mal porque el capítulo de hoy es especialmente corto, pero les prometo que al final habrá satisfactorias sorpresas, lo aseguro.

Disfrútenlo aunque sea chiquito~

 **Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo V

—¡Miroku! —vociferó sabiendo que ese idiota estaba ahí afuera—. ¡Cuando salga voy romperte la cara!

—Calma, Inuyasha —dijo el monje con su habitual tranquilidad—. Sabes que esto lo hacemos por tu bien.

—¡Carajo! ¿Era necesario atarme a una silla? —Intentó liberarse de sus ataduras, pero no sabía por qué esa cuerda de mierda estaba tan dura. Seguro estaba reforzada por Sango o por ese monje idiota—. ¡Voy a matarte cuando salga!

—Eso tendrá que esperar hasta mañana —contestó Sango sosteniendo a Hiraikotsu sobre su hombro y preparada con su traje de taijiya—. Y te atamos porque no querrías quedarte allí por voluntad propia.

—¡Odio cuando te pones en perra, Sango! —masculló Inuyasha, pero al instante se le ocurrió algo para escapar de allí—. Seguramente estás demasiado gorda para tu traje, ¿aún te queda o tener a los hijos de ese monje te dejó hecha una vaca?

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —La taijiya estuvo a punto de volar el techo de esa casa con su arma, pero Miroku la detuvo antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

—Tranquila, Sango. Justamente eso es lo que él quiere, molestarte para que entres y lo saques de ahí.

—¡Mierda, Miroku! Deja que tu gorda esposa venga a golpearme, si es que puede.

Sango tuvo que contenerse con ese tonto y respiró hondo mientras se volteaba para retirarse de aquel lugar.

—Vámonos antes de que pierda la paciencia.

—Enseguida —contestó el monje mientras se aseguraba que todo estuviera en orden—. Bien, Inuyasha. Con esta barrera que pusimos nadie te encontrará, estás a salvo de cualquier demonio que quiera venir a _divertirse_ contigo.

—¡Maldición, te dije que no necesito esto! Si alguien viene a joderme lo haré pedazos.

—No podemos confiarnos. La última vez saliste lastimado y no queremos que vuelva a pasar. No te preocupes, Inuyasha. Sango y yo nos haremos cargo de los yōkai que se aproximen. Tú descansa y relájate mientras protegemos tu honor.

—¡Qué no soy una puta mujer, mierda!

Por más que gritara todo lo que quisiera, el desgraciado ya se había marchado. Inuyasha bufó molesto y siguió forcejeando un rato más con las cuerdas. ¿Por qué mierda no podía romperlas? Tal vez se debía al maldito celo, su fuerza había menguado como la última vez, pero en esta ocasión no se sentía tan mal. Al contrario, sentía su piel levemente afiebrada pero suponía que era porque estaba enojado con esos idiotas. Más inconvenientes que esos no tenía. ¿Será que se estaría acostumbrando a esos extraños _cambios_? Ojalá esto acabara pronto.

Ahora tenía al séquito de tontos detrás de él haciendo todas estas payasadas. ¡Como si él no pudiera cuidarse solo y no les hubiera salvado un millón de veces el trasero! Por más que dijeran que lo hacían para ayudarlo, Inuyasha sólo sentía que se burlaban de él, pero ya verían cuando salga de esa choza en la cual lo encerraron.

Por más que lo intentó, llegó a un punto donde se cansó de pelear con esas cuerdas, pero no se resignó, sólo se tomaría un descanso y juntaría fuerzas para romperlas más fácilmente. Cuando eso pasara, tomaría a Tessaiga y saldría a cortar cabeza. Eso sí que sería muy divertido.

Inuyasha suspiró un momento, pensando en cómo fue que acabó así. Pasaron unos cuantos meses desde la última _época de apareamiento_ y ahora que ésta volvió a comenzar, sus tontos amigos decidieron tomar algunas "precauciones" para que no se repitiera lo de la última vez. Esa Kaede era una chismosa. ¿Por qué tenía que andar contando que tuvo algunas peleas y que no se sintió bien a causa de ese maldito celo? Vieja bruja, ella también disfrutaba molestarlo.

Así que, ideando un estúpido plan, consiguieron encerrarlo allí y ahora estaba ansioso por salir a destruirlos a todos. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, tal vez un poco se preocupaban por él. Eran estúpidos, sí; se burlaban de él, demasiado; pero también sabía que lo apreciaban. Por esa razón tal vez no los mataría, pero sí consideraba necesario que sufran.

¿Tanto escándalo por el tema del apareamiento? Qué pesados. A Inuyasha esas cosas no le importaban, no entendía por qué a los demás sí y tanto. En todo ese tiempo había querido olvidar esas cuestiones, pero parecía que esa impactante noticia regresaba a él sin que pudiera evitarlo. Sin embargo, había podido pensar mucho al respecto y entender ciertas cuestiones sobre sí mismo.

A esta altura de su vida, era capaz de admitir que había sentido amor por Kikyo. Que ella fue la primera persona que le tendió una mano desinteresada y bondadosa, una persona que le enseñó otra perspectiva del mundo, un lado amable que no había experimentado desde que su madre le dejó a tan temprana edad. Él amó mucho a Kikyo y siempre pensaría en ella, incluso consideró en compartir su vida volviéndose humano, pero ahora veía todo desde otra perspectiva. En ese momento, era su propio lado humano, ese lado sentimental y compasivo de su ser, quien le guió a tomar esa decisión. Jamás se sintió tan humano como cuando estaba con Kikyo, por lo que quería dejarlo todo para aceptar ese lado suyo y volverse uno completo con esa parte que Izayoi le heredó.

Amó a Kikyo, pero no pudo ser. Quizás incluso nunca podría haber sido, por más que en ese momento la viera como su único futuro, pero ahora tenía la sensación que ese amor que compartieron no pudo completarse. Algo faltó y seguramente fue el tiempo, ese que les arrebataron, pero también había más.

Jamás imaginó a Kikyo como su compañera o alguien con quien tener descendencia, justamente porque ese tipo de deseos se los exigía su instinto yōkai. Amó a Kikyo como un humano, pero nunca pudo amarla como la completa persona que era.

Ahora se daba cuenta que eso mismo le ocurrió con Kagome. Con ella le había faltado tiempo y por más que fue la segunda persona que se adentró en su corazón, tampoco se había quedado. Tal vez podría haber funcionado, pero Inuyasha debía alejar esa idea de su mente porque Kagome no regresaría. Varias veces supo que ella no pertenecía a ese mundo, jamás estuvo absolutamente cómoda en esa época, y en su casa tenía gente que también la necesitaba. No podía pretender que la persona que quería realizara ese cambio tan drástico. Él no podría vivir en la época de Kagome y sabía que ella en la suya tampoco.

Inuyasha prometió dejar de ir al pozo a esperar. Intentaría que sus sentimientos por Kagome se transformaran en lo mismo que era Kikyo para él, una parte muy importante de su ser. Jamás olvidaría todo lo que hizo por él, todo lo que había obtenido con su ayuda y la tranquilidad que le generaba verla sonreír.

A pesar de lo mucho que quiso a ambas mujeres, una parte de su ser seguía inquieta. Quizá fuese por ese celo que empezaba a experimentar. Un molesto recordatorio de su parte monstruosa y lo que ésta le exigía. Inuyasha sabía muy bien qué pretendía su demonio interno de él, pero no lo satisfacería tan fácilmente porque seguía pensando como un humano. Estaba seguro que su fortaleza era suficiente para resistir cualquier burdo impulso, porque ningún demonio sería suficiente. A ninguno lo amaría ni le interesaría tanto como para llegar a las últimas consecuencias. Cada vez que se repetía eso, algo en su interior dudaba, pero intentaba ignorarlo. Eran tonterías, nada importante.

Permaneció un rato más intentando zafarse de las sogas hasta que sus sentidos lo alertaron sobre qué pasaba a su alrededor. Sango y Miroku, podía olerlos, estaban peleando contra algunos yōkai, pero no percibía peligro importante. No olía miedo en ellos, tenían la situación controlada. Los aldeanos estaban todos en sus casas. Kaede estaba con Rin, Shippo y las niñas de Miroku y Sango. El pequeño zorro estaba alerta. Estaba bien, después de todo, él tendría que actuar si la situación se les escapaba de las manos, pero Inuyasha lo dudaba que algo malo pasase.

Nada parecía andar mal. ¡Entonces para qué mierda lo habían dejado atado! Serviría mucho más fuera de esa tonta barrera. Volvió a forzar las cuerdas, dándose cuenta que éstas comenzaban a ceder, cosa que le puso feliz, pero detuvo sus movimientos cuando sintió algo más.

Tuvo la necesidad de parpadear lentamente, analizando si no estaba equivocándose o su corto encierro había sido suficiente para volverlo loco. Sabía que su presencia estaba oculta por el kekkai y su aroma se encontraba mitigado, pero Inuyasha sí podía percibir todo. Allí estaba una fragancia que viajó por su memoria y no fue capaz de explicar de dónde provenían.

Lo conocía, sabía que sí. Sin embargo, ¿por qué le costaba tanto concentrarse para dar con su origen? No era capaz de pensar al respecto, sólo podía oler aquello y algo dentro de él vibró sofocado. Podía notar que se trataba de su yōki, quien le pedía ir hacia el origen de esa fragancia, pero no quería hacerlo. No haría caso a esa pulsión, por más que le desesperara. Ceder ante algo semejante era por demás humillante, pero el olor le resultaba cada vez más agobiante.

Allí tuvo la gran idea de destruir al causante de esa peste tan deliciosa. Si acababa con el demonio que lo molestaba ya no tendría por qué lidiar con eso, ¡era tan simple! Mataría al desgraciado.

Cuando finalmente encontró la fuerza suficiente y se liberó de sus ataduras se rió por la tonta de Sango al pensar que eso lo detendría. Buscó a su Tessaiga y se abrió paso hacia el exterior. Fuera de la barrera era mucho más claro todo.

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estaba el maldito?

No sería difícil encontrarlo, sólo tenía que sentir ese aroma y lo hallaría.

Corrió entre el bosque, saltó árboles y en su carrera lastimó su mano provocando que sangrara, pero ni siquiera lo notó, tampoco dolía, lo único que le importaba era hacer pedazos al causante de ese tormento.

Inuyasha se regocijó internamente cuando su presa permaneció quieta, sin moverse un ápice, esperando su inminente final. Podría librarse de esa tensión y demostraría que sus instintos no lo dominaban completamente. Él decidiría con quién mierda acostarse, no su yōki ni nada más.

Por más que estuviera decidido y su mano ya se encontrase sobre la empuñadura de Tessaiga, no fue capaz de sacarla. Esto debía ser una jodida broma.

—¿Sesshomaru? —espetó cuando vislumbró a su hermano y se acercó a él—. ¿Qué se supone que…?

Cortó su palabras y su caminar cuando lo notó. Ese olor estaba ahí. Tan molesto y persistente como su mismo dueño. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Tan ciego estuvo como para notar que se trataba de él? Inuyasha no podía entender su error ni por qué ahora Sesshomaru olía tan… _diferente_ , aunque la palabra que debería haber usado era cautivador.

Su hermano no le contestó nada, sólo se acercó a él e instintivamente retrocedió un paso. Algo no andaba bien en él. De hecho, algo no andaba bien en los dos y lo comprobó cuando, en un descuido, Sesshomaru apretó su mano con intención de atraerlo hacia él.

* * *

 **Notas:** La verdad es que este capítulo iba a estar unido con el siguiente, pero mientras lo escribía quise dividirlo para crear un poco de suspenso y _cliffhanger_ —cosa que no me sale tan bien como en otras épocas—. Básicamente, quiero hacerlos sufrir(?, pero en compensación el próximo capítulo lo subiré el jueves. El domingo que viene no voy a tener oportunidad de subir nada, así que será un poquito antes.

Además... —redoble de tambores— va a haber una sexy el próximo capítulo. Sólo eso diré.

Nos vemos el jueves!

Saludos~


	7. Capítulo 6

Y aquí estamos, en un día de semana. Espero que estén muy bien y disfruten este capítulo con advertencias especiales.

Dedicado especialmente a CH, Carolina Herrera(?, que siempre me banca.

 **Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo VI

¿Con qué cara se supone que debería verse ahora? Con la misma de siempre, pensaba. Incluso después de haber cavilado hasta un punto delirante, no le quedaba más que aceptar el asunto como siempre lo hizo con todos los problemas que tuvo.

Sesshomaru sabía qué debía hacer, pero ceder no era algo que le gustara, sobre todo cuando se había negado tanto. ¿Por qué tenía que aceptar todo con resignación? Había nadado contra la corriente todo lo que pudo y, por primera vez, admitía que su resistencia comenzaba a flaquear. Esto no se trataba de debilidad, sino de orgullo. Aceptar significaría ceder ante algo que le impusieron y llevaba rechazando por más de dos siglos.

 _Él será para ti…_

Más de una vez recordó esas palabras y las detestaba, pero ahora más que nunca había meditado al respecto. ¿Qué estaba pensando su padre cuando dijo eso? ¿Acaso ese hombre había podido predecir esto que ahora pasaba? Posiblemente. Su astuto y viejo padre había sido muy sagaz. Sesshomaru no lo entendió en aquel momento y quizá no lo entendiera aún ahora, pero era capaz de ver todo con un poco más de claridad.

Continuó su camino volando por esas tierras que hace algunos meses no transitaba. Jaken había quedado atrás, en esta ocasión necesitaba estar solo, pero no dudaba que su subalterno aparecería en algún momento. Sin embargo, ahora necesitaba comprobar algo.

 _Él será para ti._

Esa ridícula frase seguía resonando en su cabeza. ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro? No podía comprenderlo. ¿Será que Inu no Taisho sabía que esto pasaría? Todo le indicaba que sí. ¿Por qué si no había estado tan seguro al decirle que el pequeño hanyō se convertiría no sólo en su hermano, sino que tendrían otro tipo de lazos?

En ese momento y durante un largo tiempo, Sesshomaru aborreció esa idea. Detestaba ese sólo recuerdo. Detestaba recordar a Inuyasha. Él respetaba mucho a su padre, pero no podía aceptarlo. ¿Qué clase de locura era esa? Jamás pudo comprenderlo, hasta ahora. Por fin entendía a qué se había referido y el asunto no dejó de darle vueltas, incluso a esa altura seguía pensando al respecto.

Detuvo su andar repentinamente dejando que sus pies tocaran el suelo y no se movió más. Aquel aroma, una esencia que hasta el momento fue frágil, ahora se había esparcido casi con intención de golpearlo como una suave brisa. Podía sentirlo, Inuyasha se estaba acercando a él muy rápido. No hizo nada, sólo dejó que él se acercara.

¿Así que ya era inevitable? Entendía un poco la causa de ese interés mutuo: ambos eran perros demonio, por lo que se encontraban más atraídos hacia una misma especie. Había pocos inuyōkai y por más que Inuyasha fuese un hanyō, compartían la misma sangre demoníaca.

Vaya, en otra época ni muerto habría admitido algo semejante, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Sesshomaru era diferente, no era el mismo que habló con su padre antes de que éste muriera ni tampoco era la persona que deseó ser. Las circunstancias lo habían cambiado y era capaz de admitirlo. Su personalidad era la misma, pero ahora hacía cosas que jamás imaginó y pensaba otras que antes le generaban repulsión.

Ese cambio venía arraigado a una maduración que no creyó necesitar, pero experimentó. Ahora sí tenía algo que proteger y eso lo volvía fuerte. Mucho más fuerte de lo que fue su padre. Esa misma fortaleza que había ganado le dio una espada y el valor suficiente para pararse esa noche a comprobar lo que hacía muchísimos años venía negando dentro de su mente. Posiblemente fuera la influencia de la misma época de apareamiento, pero estaba seguro que ese lugar era donde debía estar en ese instante.

Cuando Inuyasha se paró frente a él se mostró muy confundido al verlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Realmente lo sería en primer lugar? Tenía que averiguarlo. Por más que su demonio interno le dijera que sí, él necesitaba una prueba.

Observó unos momentos al hanyō mientras se acercaba a él. Parecía un cachorro desorientado, sin saber si huir, pelear o morderle la mano. Inuyasha siempre había lucido así a sus ojos, sin importar qué tamaño tuviera. Poco y nada se había preocupado por él, por más que fuera su hermano menor, y trató con mucha fuerza de olvidarlo, pero el pequeño mestizo parecía hecho para cruzarse en su camino.

Lo despreció tanto. Por hanyō, por deshonra, por robarle esa herencia que le pertenecía, por simplemente negarse a morir en sus manos. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru a veces pensaba que su objetivo nunca había sido verdaderamente matar a Inuyasha. Si en verdad hubiera querido verlo muerto desde un principio ya lo estaría. Tal vez fuese una maldición impuesta por su sangre.

Ahora, después de tanto camino recorrido, podía ver que Inuyasha era más que un cachorro desorientado que le gustaba joderlo. Le demostró en más de una ocasión su fuerza, voluntad y por qué Inu no Taisho lo consideró apto para manejar a Tessaiga.

Había sido difícil renunciar a esa espada, pero ya había superado eso y Tenseiga seguía siendo su compañera. Una espada nacida de Tessaiga, hecha para curar y proteger. Inu no Taisho la había hecho para proteger a Izayoi y ahora Sesshomaru portaba esa espada para proteger a Inuyasha. Pensar en eso era disparatado, pero lo supo desde el momento en que su espada resonó con Tessaiga y, por más que lo ignorara, ese hecho siguió dentro de su mente. Esa verdad le molestó, pero ahora no le importaba. Tenía su propia arma y aún conservaría a Tenseiga, porque finalmente era suya, haya sido o no un desperdicio de Tessaiga.

Su padre fue muy astuto. Desde las espadas hasta lo que le dijo. Por más que hubiera muerto, tenía la impresión de que Inu no Taisho había planificado todo esto. ¿Será que no podía salirse de los hilos de su padre? No, Sesshomaru hacía esto por voluntad propia. Que ese hombre haya sido capaz de verlo mucho antes era algo a parte.

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de Inuyasha, fue capaz de percibir ese aroma salvaje junto con otro. Tomó la mano de su hermano sin delicadeza alguna y vio una herida pequeña pero sangrante. ¿Cuántas veces había visto la sangre de Inuyasha? Bastantes, sobre todo cuando lo lastimaba al luchar.

—¿Sesshomaru? —Oyó cómo lo llamaba con algo de duda. Así que no sabía qué estaba pasando… No, Inuyasha sí sabía, pero probablemente no quería admitirlo—. ¿Qu-Qué haces?

Pocas veces había apreciado a su hermano relativamente callado. Era agradable, mucho más que oírlo gritando improperios.

No contestó al instante, sólo miró la herida y se preguntó por qué Inuyasha le permitía seguir sosteniéndolo. Como pensó, el hanyō sabía qué estaba pasando, o tal vez sólo sentía curiosidad sobre su forma de proceder. Ya no importaba eso realmente. Si ambos estaban ahí, significaba que habían dejando los convencionalismos atrás.

—Hay algo que debo comprobar —dijo simplemente y su hermano menor lo miró sin entenderlo. Quizá nunca lo entendería, pero eso estaba bien. Sesshomaru no planeaba contarle ninguna de sus cavilaciones, al menos en ese momento.

Alzó aquella mano y su boca se cerró sobre la herida. El sabor metálico y conocido de la sangre le llenó el paladar. Era un gusto diferente sin embargo, como si su sangre estuviera diluida o mezclada con algo que no podía identificar. No se detuvo por eso. Lamió la herida y percibió cómo Inuyasha se estremeció por la sorpresa.

—¿Pero qué…? —Ni siquiera fue capaz de decir nada debido a su desconcierto, sólo intentó quitar la mano, pero Sesshomaru no lo dejó apartarse—. ¡Suéltame!

Aunque se lo exigiera no lo hizo y alcanzó a tomar la otra mano cuando un golpe estuvo a punto de caer sobre su cara. ¿A qué se debía esa rebeldía? Si Inuyasha había ido voluntariamente hasta él, pero no podía esperar que esto fuera fácil o que el hanyō lo entendiera. Incluso él, quien era un demonio completo, aún le costaba aceptarlo.

—Mierda, ¡te dije que me sueltes! —Siguió forcejeando y observó el rostro de su hermano, el cual se mostraba igual que siempre, pero era obvio que detrás de esa nula expresividad ocultaba algo—. ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Sesshomaru? Pareces un jodido cadáver. ¡Déjame ir! Me importa un carajo lo que quieras.

—Te importa —sentenció y con eso fue suficiente para frenar los insultos e inútiles forcejeos—. Esto nos concierne a ambos, ¿o será que aún no lo entiendes?

Sus palabras desconcertaron a Inuyasha, demasiado, porque en verdad no entendía y a la vez creía saber a qué se refería Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, se sentía incapaz de reconocerlo.

—¡N-No! —protestó nuevamente—. ¿Te has vuelto loco? Más vale que pongas tu cabeza en su lugar o lo voy a hacer yo de una patada.

—Ya es suficiente.

—¡No...! Oye, aléjate de mí… ¡Que te alejes, bastardo!

Esa situación lo hizo sentirse amenazado e Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a pelear, pero permaneció helado cuando el rostro de su hermano descendió hasta su cuello. Sesshomaru olió aquella parte de su cuerpo y su piel le cosquilleó. ¿Qué significaba eso? No tenía idea, pero esa cercanía inevitablemente lo arrastró. El olor que desprendía su hermano y la cálida respiración en su cuello le relajó demasiado, tanto como para que sus músculos se aflojaran y cerrara los ojos.

Un fuerte calor, similar a la fiebre que le había atacado meses atrás, le embargó repentinamente. Sentía su rostro como una bola de fuego y eso le generaba incomodidad, pero allí seguía. Aunque fue peor cuando sintió que Sesshomaru abrió la boca para lamerlo. Su propia boca se abrió por la sorpresa, pero no salió sonido alguno. Inuyasha apretó sus colmillos y respiró profundo para ser capaz de fingir que esa lengua no manifestaba nada.

—Sesshomaru… —mencionó despacio intentando apartarlo de él—. Ya detén… eso que haces. No me importa lo que quieras comprobar, pero yo no… no voy a… ¡Ah, mierda!

Eso último le salió de forma involuntaria cuando sintió que le mordía y luego volvía a pasar su lengua en ese mismo lugar. Apretó sus labios y cerró los ojos en un gesto compungido. No quería esto, se supone que era imposible que pasara con él, ¿entonces quién mierda le estaba lamiendo el cuello?

Sabía que ese era Sesshomaru y tal vez éste se había vuelto loco, ¿por qué más se acercaría a él? Tal vez tuviera propósitos malvados que desconocía, pero le era increíblemente difícil pensar mientras lo tenía allí aferrado a su piel.

—Aléjate —dijo nuevamente casi en un suspiro.

Su fuerza estaba comenzando a abandonarle. No era tonto para saber que su cuerpo estaba cediendo y que, en el fondo, no le resultaba desagradable eso que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, consentir algo así seguía siendo impensado para él.

—¿Sí? —mencionó el yōkai apartándose de aquel lugar tan cómodo para poder observar a su hermanito—. ¿Es realmente lo que quieres?

Inuyasha abrió la boca para afirmar eso, pero ninguna palabra salió. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que en verdad quería que se alejara. Porque su consciencia y sentido común le decían que debía irse, pero su cuerpo no, su demonio interno lo obligó a callar. ¿Tan malo podría llegar a ser? No sabía, pero probablemente sí. Aunque Inuyasha sospechaba que había superado retos más feroces que éste. Pelearía una vez más con Sesshomaru, pero sólo esta vez.

Sus manos fueron liberadas del agarre e Inuyasha las llevó al cuerpo de su hermano. Tocó las ropas de éste, sus dedos acariciaron los hombros hasta finalmente dar con el borde del kimono.

—Eres una mierda —escupió con desprecio, pero no era más que un pequeño esfuerzo para mantener su orgullo en pie.

Sostuvo las ropas de su hermano mayor y esta vez fue él quien se acercó para lamerlo. Inuyasha le mordió el cuello de la misma forma que él lo hizo y supo que ya no había vuelta atrás después de esto. Podría dar un millón de argumentos y justificaciones, pero nada iba a omitir el hecho de que se había dejado llevar.

Una parte de él se sintió conforme mientras que por otro lado sentía que estaba por ser sacrificado a algún monstruo. Bueno, su hermano técnicamente era un monstruo, pero nunca creyó que iba a entregarse voluntariamente a sus fauces. Corría el riesgo de arrepentirse si seguía pensando así, pero no lo hizo. Inuyasha tomó una decisión y retractarse no era una opción.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru finalmente comprobó que era verdad. Su difunto padre lo había afirmado y ahora él, siglos después, finalmente era capaz de entenderlo. Por más que estuviese interesado o no, jamás había experimentado algo similar. La búsqueda de un compañero no fue un asunto indispensable. Nadie era digno, como dijo antes. Nadie le despertaba nada o era capaz de moverle alguno de sus cabellos. Incluso creyó que esa _afinidad_ que supuestamente se sentía no eran más que falacias. Ahora, en este momento, se sentía capaz de confirmar lo contrario.

No iba a negar que se sintió complacido cuando su hermano pequeño dejó de quejarse y accedió. Inuyasha parecía ir comprendiéndolo o al menos lo sentía. Ese estremecimiento que producían sus energías al chocar no era nada común. Se estaban mezclando, atrayendo cada vez más y arrinconándolos en una sola respuesta. Sus yōki se lo decían y no tenían forma de decir que no.

Por más que negar lo inevitable se había convertido en lo normal para ellos dos, en ese momento lo olvidaron. Sesshomaru clavó las garras en la ropa de Inuyasha y quiso arrancarla. ¿En qué momento habían acabado en el suelo? Eso no era importante. Lo que quería era deshacerse de esas prendas ahora. Volvió a degustar su cuello cuando sus manos hormiguearon de gusto al tocar piel finalmente. A pesar de esa apariencia siempre desalineada, debía admitir que el aroma de Inuyasha le resultaba espectacular, pero nada superaba esa expresión. Aunque fuese un hanyō, Inuyasha era… _lindo_.

—Así que eras tú… —murmuró aún sin poder creer que se trataba de su hermano pequeño.

Inuyasha no le entendió ni tampoco hizo alguna pregunta. Aún seguía conmocionado, pero también estaba descubriendo otras sensaciones. Como el deseo, la excitación y una lujuria impensada que comenzaba a aflorar desde el fondo de su ser. Nunca se había imaginado de esa forma con su hermano, con nadie quizá, y allí se sorprendió al darse cuenta que tampoco se imaginó acostándose con esas mujeres que amó. ¿Por qué será que lo veía como algo tan alejado de su persona? Sea por el motivo que fuere, ahora no estaba nada alejado, al contrario, estaba sobre sí.

Tuvo que apretar la boca, pero un rugido vergonzoso salió del fondo de su garganta cuando Sesshomaru se alzó un poco más a sus orejas. ¿Por qué había tenido que acercarse a lamerlas e hincar sus dientes ahí también? Ese lugar tan útil y perceptivo de su cuerpo ahora estaba siendo _atacado_ de aquella forma. Llevó una mano a su boca para acallar esos infernales cánticos que se agrupaban en su garganta en consecuencia de esos toques, pero Sesshomaru le obligó a quitar la mano.

Mierda, así que el desgraciado morboso quería oírlo gritar como perrita en celo… ¿Técnicamente lo era? No, claro que no. Tampoco pensaba darle el gusto a ese imbécil. Mordería sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, pero no gritaría, sin importar lo difícil que fuera.

Las manos de su hermano siguieron buscando desatarle la ropa y lo ayudó a eso, pero Inuyasha no quería ser el único vergonzosamente desnudo. También hizo que se quitara la ropa y tragó saliva al saber que, efectivamente, ya no había retorno. Tenía que admitir que la extraña situación lo ponía nervioso y clavó las garras en la espalda de su hermano para relajarse, pasándolas por la piel, sorprendiéndose al oírlo suspirar muy bajo. ¿Eso significaba que le había gustado? Ante ese descubrimiento, no dudó en volver a intentarlo.

Aquella predisposición le supo peculiar, pero no por eso dejaba de gustarle. Sesshomaru siguió el juego de Inuyasha y le arañó la piel. Clavó sus garras en los muslos y bajó por las piernas, sabiendo que causaría lesiones que se curarían en días. Su hermano pequeño hizo lo mismo. Siguió marcándole con increíble placer hasta que eso se convirtió en una pequeña lucha donde sus cuerpos se frotaban entre sí y sabían que no había lugar para más espera.

En esos instantes tan eternos, se concentró en observar a Inuyasha. Éste no le veía a la cara y eso no lo permitiría. Sostuvo el rostro de su hermanito y lo obligó a verlo. Quería apreciar el momento preciso en que esos ojos vidriosos sucumbieran ante el dolor y el placer. Ahora sí era todo suyo.

Contra todo pronóstico, Sesshomaru lo tranquilizó en ese momento. No con palabras o acciones. Inuyasha se sintió tranquilo al tenerlo cerca, al sentir su energía mezclándose con la de él. Dolió mucho, pero no era suficiente para matarlo. Sus piernas se tensaron y llevó las manos al rostro de su hermano. El cabello blanco caía con suavidad hasta hacerle cosquillas en el rostro, así que tomó algunos de esos mechones y los enredó en sus dedos. Abrazó a Sesshomaru por el cuello, en una infundada necesidad de sentirlo aún más cerca. La excitación le golpeó el cuerpo y finalmente esos alaridos salieron de su boca. Que el tonto de su hermano lo disfrutara, porque no planeaba estarle gimiendo siempre que quisiera. Sólo sería ahora y nada más, pero en el fondo sabía que eso era una mentira.

Aquellas sensaciones avasallantes se albergaron en cada parte de sus cuerpos, produciendo vida en sitios que jamás creyeron que alguien pondría una mano. Sesshomaru tomó las piernas de Inuyasha y se movió dentro él. Decir que se sentía bien era poco. Decir que era una locura sonaba más apropiado. Reconocía que estaba al borde de perder la cordura y eso no le importaba. Vio a Inuyasha tirar la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto abrumado y se movió con él. Pronto las piernas de su hermanito estaban abrazándole la cadera, una acción instintiva guiada por el deseo de obtener más. Lo entendía porque también se sentía igual, eso no era suficiente.

Tuvo que apartarse de su hermano menor y éste le miró con una cara desconcertada, podría decir que estaba a punto de insultarlo, pero no se lo permitió. Sesshomaru lo tomó para poder darlo vuelta y que Inuyasha quedase mirando al suelo. Vio que intentaba protestar nuevamente por ese cambio, pero le clavó las uñas en los muslos nuevamente y las pasó a los largo de su espalda, asegurando que todo estaría bien.

Todo estuvo bien al menos para él, porque oír el clamor que su hermanito le dedicaba le resultaba fascinante. ¿Qué clase de fascinación encontraba al escucharlo gritar? Una muy excitante y morbosa sin duda. Sin embargo, Inuyasha tuvo ganas de atravesarlo con sus garras cuando hizo eso, pero la excitación fue más fuerte que sus deseos asesinos en ese instante.

Mantenerse en pie no era fácil, pero tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Inuyasha hundió sus garras en el suelo y se negó a caer. Esto no había terminado, aún faltaba más, a pesar del dolor él quería más. Sesshomaru le sostenía con firmeza mientras seguía moviéndose y le resultaba atractivo que esté tan fuera de sí. No era como cuando se molestaba y se transformaba en yōkai. Ahora, que ese rostro, el cual nunca expresaba nada, estuviera alterado así por su causa le resultaba excitante. Lástima que no podría verlo cuando todo eso acabe. Tuvo que esforzarse por no caer cuando un estremecimiento le sacudió el cuerpo y quiso aún mucho más. Se movió contra su hermano, gimió como sabía que éste quería que hiciera y resistió hasta que creyó que el alma le dejaría el cuerpo. ¿Así es cómo se supone que debía sentirse? Mierda, era mejor que un plato de fideos después de tres días sin comer.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru nunca creyó que justamente encontraría un placer semejante con ése que tanto se había enfocado en alejar de sí. El cuerpo de Inuyasha se encastró al de él, sus olores se mezclaron y sus yōki los proclamaron compañeros. Los gritos y la forma en que su cuerpo se contrajo fue suficiente para extraer hasta la última parte de sus energías, pero no cayó en ningún momento.

Inuyasha estaba agotado cuando terminó y se recostó en el suelo, agitado, dispuesto a recuperar el aliento. El cuerpo le vibraba con un ligero dolor y mucho cansancio, pero se sentía bien. Una tela le cubrió y notó que se trataba de su hitoe rojo. Agradeció mentalmente eso porque estaba sintiendo algo de frío. Sintió que su hermano estaba vistiéndose a su lado, pero Inuyasha aún no tenía tantas fuerzas para levantarse después de aquella faena. ¿Acaso ese desgraciado no se cansaba nunca?

—Ya voy… —murmuró al aire cerrando los ojos. No dormiría, sólo cerraría los ojos para descansar un momento y recuperar energía.

—No hace falta —contestó Sesshomaru, pero Inuyasha parecía no prestarle atención.

Se sentó a su lado un momento, después de colocarse algunas de sus prendas y observó a su hermanito. Al parecer planeaba dormir un poco, por lo que dejó que su _mokomoko_ funcionara como almohada para él. Sólo sería un momento. Un breve descanso y tendrían que marcharse. Aún esperaba un largo camino por delante.

* * *

**Notas:** Hace mucho que no subía algo con lemon. Ojalá no haya quedado tan mal y les haya gustado. Agradezco mucho a todos los que siempre leen y me dejan algún comentario.

Nos vemos la próxima!

Saludos~

* * *

 **Guest** : Gracias por el comentario y ojalá te guste el capítulo, que te parezca que lo valió. Besos!

 **Lalala Gem** : Jajaja qué bueno que te gustara. Sesshomaru siempre olió sexy, sólo que Inuyasha antes no lo notaba(?) Gracias por el review y nos vemos!


	8. Capítulo 7

Hola! Bueno, finalmente volví. No dejé la historia ni mucho menos, sólo me había ido de viaje. Así que ahora volví y regresamos a nuestras habituales publicaciones de fin de semana.

Ojalá les guste este capítulo después del encuentro jaja

 **Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo VII

Una suave caricia fue lo que le devolvió la consciencia. ¿Qué era eso? ¿El viento? ¿Un sueño? ¿Una mano? No era capaz de distinguirlo ni tampoco tenía energías suficientes para abrir sus ojos. Aquella caricia fría era muy relajante, pero poco a poco fue despertando de ese sueño mortuorio. ¿Por qué se sentía tan cansado? Era algo que no tenía fuerzas de razonar. No podía dormir más sin embargo. Oía conversaciones a su alrededor, gente conocida hablando y eso lo transportó aún más a la realidad.

—¿Inuyasha? —Oyó una pequeña voz que le obligó a abrir los ojos poco a poco y a buscar quién le hablaba—. ¡Qué bien! Ya despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes?

No fue capaz de contestar esa pregunta. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta poder darse cuenta que era Rin quien le hablaba y le miraba con una gran preocupación en sus ojos dulces. Ella tenía un trapo que se notaba húmedo en sus manos, seguramente lo estaba pasando por su frente y eso fue lo que percibió entre sueños.

—¿Rin? —mencionó con una voz rasposa y agotada, apoyándose en sus codos con cierta dificultad para ganar altura. El cuerpo le dolía horrores—. ¿Qué pasó?

La niña ladeó la cabeza como si le hubiera sorprendido su pregunta y le miró unos instantes antes de volver a hablarle, pero fue interrumpida por otras personas.

—Qué bueno que finalmente despiertas, Inuyasha —dijo la anciana Kaede entrando en la cabaña, seguida de sus torpes amigos.

—¿Finalmente? —preguntó con desconcierto.

—Claro, tonto —espetó Shippo acercándose a él—. Llevas casi dos días durmiendo, ya estábamos a punto de darte por muerto.

En una situación normal, hubiera aplastado a ese zorro idiota, pero la declaración que hizo le impactó. ¿Que había dormido casi dos días? ¿Cómo eso era posible? Inuyasha tenía la mente revuelta y le costaba hilar los hechos que ocurrieron, una gran confusión le invadió el cuerpo.

—Bebe esto —Kaede le extendió un cuenco con alguna clase de té e Inuyasha lo miró con cierta desconfianza—. Te revitalizará y compensará los días que estuviste postrado.

Al oír eso, asintió. Sabía que la anciana sacerdotisa era buena con todo eso de medicinas y menjunjes curativos. Con cuidado se sentó, intentando no quejarse por su cuerpo apaleado y apartó la frazada que lo estaba cubriendo. Aceptó el té y bebió un poco sin pensarlo, quemándose la lengua en el acto.

—Cuidado, está caliente —le avisó Kaede, un poco tarde.

—Vieja, lo hiciste a propósito —espetó pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de la sacerdotisa. Se dedicó a tomar esa agua hirviendo, pero no pudo evitar notar cómo todos allí lo miraban. Miroku y Sango no decían palabra alguna, al igual que Shippo y Rin. Todos estaban a su alrededor mirándolo expectantes—. ¿Qué? —dijo ya harto de ser observado—. ¿Qué tanto miran? Si quieren un té se lo piden a la vieja.

Nadie dijo nada en ese instante, pero Inuyasha notó cómo se miraban entre ellos. Algo raro estaba pasando y no era necesario ser un genio para saberlo. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a esos tontos? ¿Será que le ocultaban algo? Posiblemente.

—Ya digan qué mierda tienen —escupió con impaciencia y para que supieran que él no era tonto, que notaba que algo estaba pasando.

—Ehm… Inuyasha —habló Sango y él la miró esperando que continuara—. La verdad es que nos gustaría saber qué pasó la otra noche.

Aquella pregunta, hecha con cierta duda por la exterminadora, le hizo arquear una ceja confundido. ¿Qué había pasado la otra noche? ¿A qué se refería?

—¿De qué hablas, Sango? —mencionó volviendo a alzar el cuenco del té para seguir bebiendo—. Yo soy quien debería preguntar qué demonios pasó.

—En eso estoy en desacuerdo, Inuyasha —dijo Miroku con tranquilidad, pero se encontraba muy serio también—. Es necesario que nos digas qué ocurrió cuando te escapaste de la barrera.

—¿Qué barre…? —Antes de terminar de decir eso, recordó cómo le habían dejado encerrado y atado en esa cabaña para que no pudiera escapar. Allí recordó lo muy enojado que estaba esa noche—. ¡Demonios, es cierto! Voy a matarlos por dejarme en ese lugar.

Antes de poder levantarse a atacar al monje, Kaede le golpeó la cabeza con una cuchara grande de madera para intentar calmarlo o distraerlo aunque sea.

—Quédate quieto que aún no estás recuperado —recordó la mujer pero eso intrigó a Inuyasha.

—¿Recuperado de qué? —preguntó sin entender qué pasaba aún. Sí se sentía adolorido y cansado, pero su cuerpo no tenía alguna herida grave que pudiera percibir o un hueso roto. ¿Qué le pasaba esa vieja?

—Es cierto, Inuyasha —mencionó la pequeña Rin sentada cerca de él—. No debes esforzarte.

Ante aquel pedido, no dijo nada, sólo permaneció quieto en su lugar y volvió a ingerir la medicina; la cual sabía ligeramente más agradable. Chasqueó la lengua sin comprender por qué esas mujeres lo trataban como si él fuese una rama débil a punto de quebrarse. Exageradas.

—Bien, lo dejaré pasar por ahora —dijo mirando hacia un lado, pero sus tontos amigos parecían seguir en esa misma posición extraña.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, donde no entendió por qué parecían tan tensos. Había algo que les estaba costando expresar y no entendía qué. Esos idiotas lo volverían loco.

—Aun así… —Sango miró a su esposo, como si buscara apoyo para continuar hablando, y luego enfocó la vista en Inuyasha—. ¿Tuviste alguna pelea cuando huiste de la barrera?

Esa pregunta lo dejó unos instantes callado, pensativo, y levemente desorientado. Él siempre tenía peleas, pero ese día no recordaba haberse peleado con nadie en realidad. Aquella noche, Inuyasha había escapado de su prisión, con intención de matar _algo_ que lo molestaba, pero no lo hizo. Recordaba a la perfección que al llegar a _eso_ quedó perplejo. Ese maldito que planeaba eliminar era… y ellos…

Inuyasha casi estalló al recordarlo, pero no lo exteriorizó. No dijo nada ni hizo nada. Guardó silencio e intentó no pensar en eso. Sin embargo, la sangre le recorrió rápido por el cuerpo al pensar en Sesshomaru, al pensar en él con Sesshomaru en realidad. ¡No, no! ¡Debía alejar esos pensamientos de su mente! Eso no había pasado, seguramente fue un sueño y nada más. ¿Pero por qué soñaría semejantes cosas? Demonios, estaba loco.

—Eh… No —dijo sin pensar realmente y al instante se arrepintió—. Digo sí… En realidad… ¡Bueno, qué les importa! Si siempre estoy peleando con monstruos, aunque ustedes son peores que cien yōkai juntos.

—No trates de distraernos con agresividad, Inuyasha —Miroku lo conocía bastante bien y era lo suficientemente inteligente para no dejarse llevar por las provocaciones del hanyō—. Es un hecho que no estabas en las mejores condiciones cuando regresaste y queremos saber qué ocurrió por tu bienestar, recuerda que esa noche los yōkai buscaban con quién aparearse.

—Sí —mencionó Rin preocupada por él—. Pensamos que estabas muerto, pero el señor Sesshomaru aseguró que sólo estabas desmayado.

Las palabras de la niña prácticamente le desencajaron su expresión. ¿Que Sesshomaru qué?

—¿Ese imbécil estuvo aquí? —preguntó sin querer admitir que esa idea le ponía nervioso, aunque no necesitaba más que su nariz para saber que ese idiota ya no estaba en la aldea.

—Él fue quien te trajo —contestó Sango—. No nos explicó nada, sólo te dejó con Kaede para que se encargue de ti.

—Estuvo a punto de quedarse, pero el señor Jaken apareció para buscarlo y decirle que lo necesitaban no sé para qué —contó la pequeña con un suspiro fastidiado.

A pesar de haber oído con claridad las palabras de ellas, no era capaz de comprenderlas. No podía ser cierto, apenas podía imaginar a Sesshomaru junto a él sin echarle una mirada de desprecio, pero si recordaba los acontecimientos de esa noche… ¡Ah, mierda, ¿qué había hecho?! Estuvo a punto de apretar su cabello y arrancarlo por la desesperación, pero se contuvo. Después podría enloquecer cuando esté solo.

—¿Tuviste alguna pelea y Sesshomaru te ayudó nuevamente? —preguntó Miroku, pero Inuyasha no contestó. ¿Qué demonios debería hacer? Mentir, sin duda, pero tenía la mente tan turbada que no se le ocurría nada.

—No… —titubeó un momento, pero al instante supo que así se vería sospechoso—. No sé, no me acuerdo bien… Qué importa, ya estoy bien.

Por más que intentara convencerlos restándole importancia al asunto, los tontos allí seguían mirándose de esa forma insoportable y dudando al respecto.

—¿Será que…? —mencionó Sango y se tapó la boca antes de terminar de hablar, impresionada ante su idea.

—Creo que todos estamos pensando lo mismo, querida —Miroku permaneció de brazos cruzados, prácticamente leyendo la mente de su mujer.

—¿Entonces sí pasó? —preguntó Shippo a sus dos amigos y éstos le asintieron—. Vaya, al final teníamos razón.

—Tanto esfuerzo protegiéndolo para nada —suspiró la exterminadora.

—Finalmente era algo que debía pasar, Sango. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos para ayudar pero finalmente es su decisión —Abrazó a su esposa y ella asintió con cierta resignación.

Inuyasha, por su parte, no entendía nada. ¿Por qué parecía que de repente era incapaz de comprender sobre lo que hablaban sus ineptos amigos? Parpadeó unos instantes mientras seguía oyéndolos comentar algo que, supuestamente, ya estaba hecho y no se podía cambiar. ¿Pero qué mierda les pasaba?

—¿Alguien me puede decir de qué rayos están hablando?

Al parecer, su pregunta no fue algo que todos esperaran, porque el silencio volvió a la habitación. Las miradas que recibió denotaron confusión e Inuyasha no era capaz de desentrañar esa intriga.

—Bueno… —comenzó Sango a hablar viendo que nadie más se animaba—. Ya sabes, Inuyasha. No hace falta que finjas con nosotros.

—¿Fingir qué? —espetó dudando de la cordura de su amiga—. Yo no estoy mintiendo, no los entiendo para nada.

—Inuyasha, sé que para ti es algo difícil de aceptar, pero para nosotros también —continuó Miroku—. Entendemos que te cueste trabajo hablar de ello, pero debes saber que nosotros te brindaremos apoyo absoluto.

¿Apoyo? ¿Difícil? ¿Hablar? ¿Pero qué le pasaba a ese monje? El matrimonio o los hijos sin duda le habían sentado mal a ese par.

—Miroku, no entiendo una mierda de lo que están diciendo y yo no estoy escondiendo nada, son ustedes los que actúan raro.

A pesar de que Inuyasha creía tener la razón, el monje sólo negó con la cabeza, porque sabía lo imposible que era aquel hanyō, pero era algo que había esperado. Jamás fue una persona fácil, por lo que tampoco admitiría nada y se negaría a hablar sobre algo tan comprometedor.

—Sabemos que tu _situación_ con Sesshomaru no debe ser algo sencillo, así que todos aquí estamos dispuestos a ayudarte. No tienes por qué pasar solo por esto —dijo con convicción, dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo, pero el énfasis que hizo no le gustó para nada a Inuyasha.

—¿Situación? —espetó aturdido—. ¿Qué situación? Ese idiota y yo no tenemos ninguna situación.

—Ya, Inuyasha —interrumpió Sango con impaciencia—. No tienes que ocultarlo más.

—¿Ocultar qué?

— _Dah_ —mencionó Shippo torciendo la boca en una mueca de burla—. Que te emparejaste con tu hermano, tonto.

Por un segundo, creyó que el mundo a su alrededor colapsó, volvió a formarse y se destruyó de nuevo. ¿Qué acababa de oír? ¿Que Sesshomaru y él qué? Inuyasha permaneció en silencio, en shock, intentando razonar si había oído bien, pero sí lo hizo. Lo que más le molestaba tal vez no era en sí lo que había escuchado, sino en saber cómo ese grupo de idiotas llegó a tal conclusión.

Intentó buscar aire para no caer muerto en ese mismo lugar y sus amigos parecían expectantes, atentos a un posible ataque de furia o que su corazón fuese a estallar.

—¿Qué... ? —mencionó casi sin voz, sin poder superar la sorpresa.

El silencio tenso pareció volverse hasta peligroso en ese instante. Miroku mantuvo la calma ante todo, pero miró a su esposa en una disimulada señal sobre que debían controlar a Inuyasha si esto se salía de control.

—Ya lo sabemos —reiteró la exterminadora—. No tienes por qué avergonzarte.

—¿Avergonzarme? —repitió el hanyō al borde la furiosa indignación—. Ustedes están locos —aseguró porque ahora no tenía ninguna duda—. ¿Dónde carajo sacaron esa idea? ¿Sesshomaru y yo? ¿No se dan cuenta la estupidez que están diciendo?

—Ah, vamos —mencionó Shippo enfadado—. Si ya vimos todas esas marcas.

—¿Marcas? —repitió sin entender.

¿De qué hablaba ese enano estúpido? ¿Marcas de qué? Kaede interrumpió la escena trayendo algo entre sus manos. No preguntó nada porque sabía que era un pedazo de espejo, quién sabe de dónde la anciana lo había sacado, incluso podía estar de la época en que Kagome iba y venía con sus cosas a través del pozo. Lo primordial fue que la mujer acercó aquel vidrio lo suficiente para que Inuyasha pudiera apreciar su cuello.

—¿Qué? —murmuró viendo una oscura mancha donde empezaba su ropa. Tomó el espejo entre sus garras y corrió las telas para exponer la piel de su cuello—. ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta. No era capaz de contar esa cantidad de moretones de todos los colores que tenía en el cuello y las marcas de dientes que bajaban por su cuerpo, descendiendo al hombro y quien sabe dónde más. Ese color rojizo y ligeramente morado de las heridas le espantó.

¿Cómo eso había sido posible? Una clara idea le vino a la mente y su cara se pintó casi tanto como esos hematomas.

—Qué salvaje… —comentó Sango observando con asombro la innegable evidencia en el cuello de su amigo.

—Posiblemente así sea entre yōkai, querida.

—Al menos ahora no lo podrá negar —suspiró Shippo, pero al instante una duda cruzó por su mente—. Pero… ¿Habrá sido con Sesshomaru o algún otro? Él no dijo nada.

—Es cierto —asintió Miroku—, pero recordemos que el señor Sesshomaru se ocupó de cargar a Inuyasha hasta aquí y parecía interesado en su bienestar. ¿Por qué sería así si no estuvieran juntos?

—Tienes razón… pero Inuyasha tampoco confirmó si estuvo con él o con otro.

—¿Qué otro? —vociferó el hanyō ocultando esas vergonzosas manchas y deseando olvidar que estaban ahí—. ¡No estuve con ningún otro!

—¿Entonces sí fue con Sesshomaru? —preguntó la exterminadora e Inuyasha se quedó congelado al darse cuenta que no había negado eso—. ¡Sí lo fue, lo sabía!

—Fue idea de todos, querida Sango.

—Sí, pero yo lo pensé primero.

—Sigo creyendo que es raro —Shippo suspiró y se rascó la nuca. Esas cosas de adultos aún eran muy tediosas para él.

—¡Ya paren con eso! —dijo Inuyasha hastiado de oírlos hablar tanto y bastante apenado además—. Dejen de decir tonterías. Él y yo no… no estamos… así.

Eso causó desconcierto en todos los allí presentes y las miradas confusas sólo provocaron que su fastidio creciera mucho más. Era más que evidente que el _acto_ , el cual consistía en apareamiento, fue realizado y eso, hasta donde sabían, significaba que eran una pareja. ¿Qué se supone había pasado?

—Inuyasha —Rin, quien se mantuvo un poco distante viendo la situación, se arrimó un poco a él y lo miró atenta con sus grandes ojos brillantes, cosa que le causó más nerviosismo al hanyō—. No entiendo… ¿Tú y el señor Sesshomaru no se estaban llevando mejor?

—Eh… No, no, Rin… Lo que pasa es que… Él y yo… No somos, no… —Sin querer, acabó balbuceando algunas cosas sin saber cómo responderle a la niña. No tenía idea que contestarle ni tampoco quería ser brusco con ella, pero explicar esa situación ya era difícil con los otros idiotas y con ella mucho más.

—¡Ah, ya sé! —lo interrumpió con mucho entusiasmo—. Tal vez deberían tener una boda. Así tendrían algo más formal con el señor Sesshomaru y no tendrías que dudar más sobre qué son.

Ante la ocurrencia de esa niña, casi golpeó su cara con la palma de su mano. ¿Qué había dicho esa pequeña? ¿Una boda? ¿Era en serio? No podía tomárselo en serio, pero lo peor fue cuando esa idea le pareció buena al grupo de imbéciles.

—No suena mal —meditó Sango—. Los yōkai suelen casarse, aunque nunca fui a un matrimonio así.

—Tampoco yo, pero no creo que difieran mucho de uno humano, querida.

—Yo fui a uno con mis padres cuando era cachorro —contó Shippo—, pero no lo sé… Nunca fui a uno de perros demonio, menos que ambos sean hombres —Puso una mano bajo su mentón mientras recordaba los detalles de una boda—. Las novias suelen verse bonitas, ¿Inuyasha tendría que vestirse como una?

—¡Sí! —comentó Rin muy contenta con la idea, pero al instante creyó que no sería bueno—. Aunque… No creo que eso le agrade al señor Sesshomaru. Tal vez sólo un kimono más formal.

—Estoy de acuerdo —acotó Sango—. Puede ser una ceremonia pequeña, nada ostentoso.

—¡Con mucha comida! —Los ojos de Shippo brillaron al imaginar el banquete, definitivamente tendría que estar.

—A las niñas les encantará ir a la boda de su tío —Sonrió Miroku al imaginarse la felicidad de sus hijas.

Quien no se encontraba para nada feliz era Inuyasha, quien sólo permaneció en silencio sin poder creer las locuras que escuchaba. ¿En serio sus amigos estaban planeando su _boda_ con aquel desgraciado ahí delante suyo? Esto parecía una pesadilla.

—Te has metido en un gran lío —dijo Kaede, quien sólo fue escuchada por Inuyasha, porque los demás estaban muy ocupados hablando de esa monstruosa celebración. La vieja no había dicho nada, era reservada y sabía que cualquier cosa que dijese sólo iba a molestarlo más. Le agradecía por eso, pero no estaba conforme con los demás.

No, no iba a aceptar nada de eso.

No supo de dónde sacó fuerzas para levantarse e irse. Por más que antes se hubiera sentido cansado y adolorido, en ese momento no le importó. Quería estar solo, lejos de esos idiotas porque iba a matarlos si oía de nuevo sus molestas voces. Corrió y corrió hasta encontrarse solo en el bosque. Necesitaba pensar sobre todo aquello que le incumbía sólo a él e inevitablemente involucraba a ese tonto cara de palo.

* * *

 **Notas:** La verdad siempre se me hace gracioso cuando aparecen los amigos de Inuyasha. Los quiero jaja Ahora todo se empieza a enredar de a poquito, pero será lindo o al menos eso espero...

Gracias a quienes leyeron y me expresaron que les gustaba el lemon. No es algo fácil de escribir, pero le agradezco mucho a Annie de Odair, que ella practicamente es la otra madre de esta historia y siempre está ahí para tirarme una de sus amorosas manos.

Algo que quería decir es que los capítulos no son muy largos, pero voy a esforzarme por extenderlos un poco más. La verdad es que estaba probando una nueva forma de escritura. También suelo escribir en otro fandom (Saint Seiya) donde los capítulos que escribía eran muy largos, casi de 10k algunos, pero eso requiere de mucho trabajo y de mucho tiempo. Por lo que ahora, en este fanfic de Inuyasha que estoy incursionando, decidí probar un nuevo sistema: hacer capítulos más cortos pero subirlos con una semana de diferencia. Creo que es mejor. Subo un capítulo de 2k o 3k por semana, en vez de uno de 10k cada dos o tres meses. De todas formas voy a escribir más, lo prometo. Esto es algo que quería aclarar porque la verdad que algunos capítulos en serio son demasiado cortitos, pero lo mejoraré.

En fin, nos veremos la semana que viene.

Saludos~

* * *

 **Guest:** Jajaja thanks for the review!

 **Tessa:** Me encanta eso que dijiste, "deseo oculto", nada mejor para describir la historia jaja Gracias por el review!

 **Lalala Gem** : La verdad tuve algunas discusiones conmigo misma sobre si era el momento para lemon o no, pero finalmente eso ayudará a que se desencadenen cosas más interesantes y que ellos termine acercándose. Tus preguntas no las puedo contestar yo, lo hará el fanfic a su debido tiempo, pero a mí también me encantan los celos y obvio que habrá jaja Gracias por el review, besitos!

 **Xoxo:** Jaja Me alegro! Gracias por el review.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo VIII

Un millón de veces se había sentado en lo alto de los árboles, pero nunca sintió tanto alivio de hacerlo como ahora. Inuyasha respiró agitado mientras se recostaba contra el tronco intentando recuperar el aliento. Tal vez era cierto y debería haber esperado hasta tener más energías como le recomendaron, pero ya no soportaba más estar en esa casa. Las únicas opciones que vio viables fueron escapar o enloquecer matándolos a todos, y tuvo que controlarse para no irse por la segunda opción.

¿Qué tan malo hubiera sido desquitar sus frustraciones golpeando a esos tontos? No sería algo muy extraño viniendo de él, pero Inuyasha, esta vez, optó simplemente por irse.

Observó un momento la inmensa nada que se presentaba frente a sus ojos y se preguntó por qué todo repentinamente se había tornado tan difícil, aunque desde que tenía memoria nada le fue fácil. Siempre había tenido que luchar y sobrevivir, una especie de ciclo sin fin al cual se había acostumbrado y aceptado, pero ciertos acontecimientos en su vida le llevaron a replantearse sus objetivos. ¿Tenía objetivos? Quizás, algunos tuvo, robar la perla de Shikon fue uno, y a raíz de eso se involucró en una serie sucesos desastrosos y a la vez muy fortuitos. Pelear y padecer a Naraku fue una mierda, pero también conoció a Kikyo, Kagome, los amigos que ahora tanto le jodían e igual quería. Inuyasha había ganado mucho a lo largo de su viaje transitado, pero también perdió demasiado. Su madre, su primer y segundo amor. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué se supone que quedaba para él?

Estar solo no era algo que le molestase completamente, porque así siempre había estado, pero aceptar que ya no vería a ciertas personas era un gran pesar. Después de haber sufrido tanto por Kikyo, saber que Kagome no volvería fue casi igual de devastador. Se supone que debía estar conforme con saber que ella estaba bien, pero no verla nunca seguía generándole una intranquilidad casi agobiante.

¿Por qué ella también se tenía que haber ido? ¿Por qué las personas que dejaba deslizarse en lo más profundo de su ser se esfumaban en el aire? Estaba harto de esto.

Aceptaba la muerte de Kikyo y finalmente se sentía capaz de dar un paso al frente sin ilusionarse con el regreso de Kagome. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora su propia vida parecía haberse envuelto en un desagradable manto de calamidad? Posiblemente exageraba, pero la realidad es que nada con _ese tipo_ le había dado buen resultado y ahora no había cambiado su forma de pensar.

Inuyasha sentía la mente nublada y sus recuerdos estaban mezclados de una forma turbulenta. Tenía la sensación de haber experimentado un sueño, una pesadilla para ser precisos, pero las evidencias de la realidad se encargaron de demostrarle que todo fue cierto. Finalmente era capaz de agarrarse el cabello y tirar fuerte de él mientras gruñía, pero no de frustración, sino por un sentimiento de impotencia y decepción. Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo y no podía entender bajo qué clase de hechizo cayó para que todo acabase como lo hizo.

¿En serio todo se debía al celo? Le costaba creerlo, pero recordaba patentemente cómo el olor de Sesshomaru lo atraía y la forma en la que éste se comportó. Sin embargo, ¿por qué había tenido que ser justamente con ese idiota?

Quizás, en algún delirio estúpido, se había dicho que el único más o menos a su altura era su hermano, pero no lo decía esperando que pase. ¿Ahora qué se supone que debía hacer? Con un poco de suerte, olvidaría todo lo que pasó. Ante esa idea, Inuyasha dejó de tirar su cabello y miró al horizonte como si acabase de tener la idea más brillante de la era. Sí, claro, era tan simple como eso. Lo olvidaría y punto. ¿Por qué hacía tanto escándalo? Si finalmente Sesshomaru tampoco querría recordarlo, apostaba que no.

Una relajante satisfacción le recorrió ante esa idea. Incluso puede que el grupo de tontos que tenía como amigos también olvidaran el asunto pasado un tiempo. Sí, lo olvidarían. Ya no tendría que presenciar más conversaciones burdas sobre bodas o él con pareja ni nada extraño. Sólo tendría que esperar y el tiempo se encargaría de borrar todas esas marcas en su memoria y cuerpo. Qué fácil sonaba. Sin embargo, aquella felicidad fue remplazada por una inquietud que no supo identificar. Algo en su interior se estrujo y prácticamente le costó respirar. ¿Qué era esa sensación de malestar?

Una vez más, volvió a sentirse frustrado por muchas razones. Porque le costaba entender qué estaba pasado y una parte de él no quería aceptarlo. Sabía que lo mejor era olvidar, pero la sola idea le resultaba tortuosa de digerir. ¿Será que estaba enloqueciendo? Era lo más probable.

—¡Amo Inuyasha! —Oyó aquella vocecita difícil de ignorar y vio a ese bicho conocido saltar en su rodilla—. Así que aquí está, pensé que estaría en la aldea.

—¿Qué quieres, anciano? —espetó de mala gana, aunque nunca le hablaba bien al viejo—. Si vienes a decir más tonterías no me interesa oírlas.

—Amo, no se ponga así —pidió Myoga cauteloso porque bien conocía el temperamento volátil del hanyō—. ¿Acaso no se siente bien? ¿Está enfermo?

—No seas idiota —Inuyasha estiró su mano y tomó a la pulga entre sus garras con intención de aplastarla— y más vale que no te hagas el distraído. Sé que debes venir de la aldea y ahí te dijeron lo que pasó.

—Ehm… Bueno…

No acabó de decir nada porque Inuyasha lo arrojó lejos. ¿Ese viejo se pensaba que lo iba a tomar por tonto? Como si no pudiera oler los rastros de la casa de Kaede en ese cuerpo diminuto, anciano sinvergüenza. Si volvía a aparecer lo aplastaría, aunque Inuyasha no sabía por qué, siempre consciente que no sería bien recibido, el viejo regresaba. En cierta forma, respetaba su tenacidad o quizás era estupidez, quién sabe.

Sea como fuese, el anciano senil regresó junto a él, más cansado y jadeando por tener que volver a subir a donde estaba. Esa pulga sin duda debía ser inmortal. En ese caso, ¿por qué le daba tanto miedo todo? Era un viejo raro.

—Amo Inuyasha, no se moleste… —comenzó su discurso nuevamente con una voz suave—. Usted debe sentirse muy confundido con todo lo que pasó y debe hablar con alguien.

—Jm, ¿confundido? ¿Yo? Para nada —dijo despreocupado cruzando los brazos dentro de sus mangas—. Y lo que pasó no es de tu incumbencia ni de la de nadie. Es algo que… no me interesa recordar.

Al decir eso, torció un poco los labios. Era mentira eso sobre que no estaba confundido, pero admitírselo a ese viejo cobarde estaba fuera de discusión. Hubo unos instantes donde Myoga no dijo nada y eso llamó la atención de Inuyasha, la pulga parecía pensar al respecto de lo que dijo.

—Entiendo, no es una situación fácil, pero… —Alzó la vista y vio con seriedad los ojos de su amo— no es algo que usted pueda ignorar tan fácilmente.

—¿Eh? —dijo arqueando una ceja—. ¿De qué hablas? Yo puedo olvidar lo que quiera. Esto o lo que sea.

—Amo… entre yōkai las cosas no son tan simples.

Al oír eso, Inuyasha apretó un puño, molesto con ese anciano. Todo lo que ese viejo decía le daba ganas de aplastarlo en realidad.

—Odio cuando dices algo y nunca acabas el cuento —murmuró molesto apretando los dientes para contener su propia ira.

—¡A-Amo, por favor! —dijo Myoga moviendo sus brazos con intención de detenerlo—. Si me permite… me gustaría hablarle de eso.

Poco y nada a Inuyasha le interesaba saber esas cuestiones del mundo yōkai, pero en ese instante tuvo una necesidad por saberlo. Una intriga desmedida que le nacía del fondo de su ser y, tal vez, le ayudase a aclarar un poco su mente tormentosa.

Por esta vez, decidió callar y escuchar al viejo sin interrumpir, al menos no demasiado. Myoga se sintió conforme ante tal disposición y volvió a la rodilla de Inuyasha para sentarse, sabiendo que tenía toda su atención.

—Bien, como sabe, las cosas entre demonios son muy diferentes a las de los humanos, pero también hay muchas similitudes —intentó explicar y buscar la mejor manera que Inuyasha lo comprenda—. Entre humanos es necesaria la afinidad entre machos y hembras, aunque ellos siguen guiándose por otro tipo de patrones. Sin embargo, algo que los diferencia de nosotros es la unión a través del yōki. ¿Recuerda que yo hablé de esto con usted y sus amigos? ¿Que su yōki se encargaría de encontrar a su pareja indicada? —Vagamente, Inuyasha recordaba eso, pero aun así asintió para que el viejo agilizara el relato—. Bueno, eso es similar a la afinidad que sienten los humanos entre sí, pero hay mucho puntos en los que difiere. Es normal que a usted, como un ser mitad humano y mitad demonio, le cueste entender ambas formas, pero es necesario que mantenga su mente abierta en este momento para comprender.

—Viejo, sigues hablando pura mierda —mencionó harto de tanta palabrería inútil—. Aún no me dices nada diferente de lo que ya te escuché antes.

—Amo, no es momento de impacientarse —Negó con la cabeza ante esa ansiedad característica de Inuyasha—. Como dije, usted debe mantenerse tranquilo y dispuesto a entender qué está pasando.

—Bien… —bufó inconforme.

—Verá —continuó Myoga—. Ahora que usted ha… _encontrado su pareja_ …

—¿De qué pareja hablas, viejo? Vuelve a decir eso y te mataré.

—¡Bien, bien! Ha encontrado… un posible compañero, ¿así está mejor?

—No.

—¡Ponga un poco más de voluntad!

—¡Deja de decir idioteces!

—Ah, siempre tan difícil… —suspiró cansado poniendo una mano sobre su rostro cansado. Hablar con Inuyasha jamás era sencillo, pero sabía que debía hacerlo—. Mire, amo, es necesaria su cooperación para poder hablar de esto.

—Ve al grano antes de que te mande a volar, viejo.

—Bien… —Tomó aire una vez más con resignación y se dispuso a decirle a Inuyasha cómo eran las cosas—. Luego de haber encontrado compañero, participar de un rito de apareamiento y unirse con éste, significa que ambos quedan ligados uno al otro. Usted no puede simplemente hacer como si no existiera. Su yōki está ligado con ese otro demonio y, por lo tanto, éste es su compañero.

Tuvo que tomarse unos momentos para asegurarse de no haber entendido mal a ese anciano. Parpadeó sin poder creerlo. ¿Qué acababa de decirle?

—Espera —mencionó arrimándose un poco hacia delante y eso cohibió un poco a la pulga—. ¿Tratas de decirme que ahora ese idiota es mi compañero? —preguntó y Myoga asintió temblando, pero Inuyasha no lo golpeó como pensó, en lugar de eso se rió—. ¡Estás loco, viejo! Quizás eso funcione para la mayoría de yōkai, pero no para… mí.

Ni para él ni para Sesshomaru. Porque sabía que ese estúpido lo último que quería era volver a tenerlo cerca. Por más que hayan hecho esas cosas, sólo fue en esa ocasión, su hermano jamás aceptaría la idea de tenerlo como compañero. Él era un hanyō, Sesshomaru siempre se había encargado de recordarle lo inferior que era. Entonces, ¿por qué querría tener a una persona así a su lado? Era ridículo.

A pesar de estar completamente seguro de sus palabras, esa inconformidad seguía dentro de su pecho y no encontraba razón para esto. Al parecer, Myoga no estaba ayudando a resolver esa encrucijada en su mente.

—Tal vez ahora le parezca eso, pero ya verá lo contrario —aseguró el anciano—. Si ya ha encontrado un compañero con quien enlazarse y sea el indicado para… ¡Amo, Inuyasha! ¿No ha pensado en las crías?

Aquella pregunta alarmada le pareció completamente extraña y frunció las cejas como si no acabara de encontrar el significado de esas palabras.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Pensar en qué?

—¡En las crías, amo! —repitió pero Inuyasha parecía seguir sin comprender la idea. ¡Qué distraído era a veces!—. Si usted ya se apareó con otro demonio, significa que ahora mismo podría estar cargando las crías producto de esa unión.

—¿Qué…? —Apenas fue capaz pronunciar algo. Esa declaración lo dejó impactado y casi se le cortó la respiración. ¿Había oído bien?

¿Crías? ¿Qué cosa? Recordaba que el viejo mencionó esa _capacidad_ que tenía, pero en ese mismo momento Inuyasha lo había olvidado todo por el bien de su salud mental. Enterarse de algo semejante había sido una pesadilla, pero ahora se daba cuenta que tal vez debería haber pensado un poco mejor al respecto.

Sus ojos temblaban mientras un millón de ideas pasaban por su cabeza. No, era algo ridículo. ¿Él teniendo un… _hijo_? Un hijo… y de Sesshomaru. El sólo pensarlo estaba a punto de hacerlo caer desmayado. ¡No podía ser!

Repentinamente, la desesperación le invadió. ¿Qué haría él con un cachorro? ¿Cómo se supone que lo cuidaría y encima también sería hijo de ese bastardo idiota? ¡Qué clase de noticia devastadora acababa de recibir! Ni siquiera era capaz de controlar sus pensamientos, hasta que una ligera picazón le asaltó la mejilla. Por inercia, Inuyasha se golpeó y la pulga Myoga cayó de su rostro, pero se recuperó al instante.

—Tranquilo, amo —mencionó la pulga después de haber probado la sangre del hanyō—. Puedo percibir su esencia mezclada con la del señor Sesshomaru, pero su sangre no delata ningún otro tipo de alteración.

—¿Quieres decir… que no hay ninguna cría? —preguntó expectante, pero la pulga negó con la cabeza y no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro aliviado.

—Normalmente es más efectiva la concepción después del tercer celo luego de la maduración de un demonio —explicó la razón más lógica del por qué no había una consecuencia tras la realización del acto—. Sin embargo, debe tener en cuenta que la próxima vez puede ocurrir.

—No habrá próxima vez —aseguró con seriedad.

—¿Acaso no ha oído nada de lo que he estado diciéndole?

—Sí te oí y sólo hablas pura mierda —Inuyasha se levantó en ese instante, sin estar dispuesto a escucharlo más—. No me importa nada eso, yo haré lo que quiera.

Antes de oír más tonterías de la pulga, Inuyasha saltó de ese árbol y se fue. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar ningún destino que él no quisiese. Decidiría y no iba a seguir nada que le impusieran, sin importar lo inevitable que fuera.

* * *

 **Notas:** Por si alguien se había quedado intrigado si Inuyasha iba a tener hijos ahora o no, aquí está la respuesta. Myoga es el mejor test de embarazo de la era Sengoku. Igual para mí sería algo pronto que tengan hijos en este momento, eso lo dejamos para más adelante. Gracias a quienes leyeron.

Hasta la semana que viene.

Saludos~

* * *

 **Lalala Gem** : Me encantan los amigos de Inuyasha y que lo molesten, son graciosos jajaja Sí, ya en el próximo capítulo se encontrarán, no falta mucho. Gracias por el review, besitos!

 **LunaNueva21:** Jajaja bueno, yo tampoco era fan de ellos, pero terminé cayendo inevitablemente. Me hace muy feliz que te gusten y yo haya ayudado un poco a lograrlo. Y lo de Kagome lo estoy pensando, es algo que debo meditar, pero me interesaría incluirla. También tienen que haber celos del amo bonito, eso tiene que estar jajaja Gracias por el review!


	10. Capítulo 9

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo IX

El agua fría se le escurrió entre los dedos y aun así la bebió sintiendo su garganta quemarse con ese helado líquido, casi creyó que le desgarraba por dentro y, por un instante, deseó que así fuera. Quizás el dolor le hiciese olvidar toda esa confusión que no dejaba de correr por su mente. Un gruñido salió de su boca, sin ser capaz de contener el hastío que recorría su cuerpo. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse metido en una situación así? La vieja Kaede tenía razón, se había inmiscuido en un gran lío. Aunque técnicamente él no había pedido nada de esto ni tampoco lo deseaba, pero algo en su mente le estaba generando contradicción. Su inconsciente le recordaba que esas palabras, que se decía a sí mismo para convencerse, no era más que una mentira.

Inuyasha miró su rostro en el reflejo del agua tranquila de ese río y pudo apreciarse con claridad. Con algo de duda, su mano se acercó hasta su cuello para apartar un poco sus ropas y volver a apreciar esas coloridas evidencias marcadas en su piel. Ahí estaba la prueba de que él también había cedido y, por más que quisiera gritar un fuerte _no_ , era imposible que se lo negara a sí mismo.

Sabía que podía gritar todo lo que quisiera y mandar a la mierda tanto a la vieja pulga como a sus amigos, pero a sí mismo no podía mentirse. Era consciente de lo que hizo. Accedió a _eso_ que se supone era imposible y aún seguía preguntándose el por qué. Si era tan imposible, ¿por qué pasó? ¿Por qué cedió y se dejó llevar?

Tal vez el anciano Myoga tenía razón y sus malditos instintos le habían jugado una mala pasada, pero en lo demás no. Entre Sesshomaru y él nunca volvería a pasar nada. Ellos no eran compañeros, jamás serían nada más que dos pedazos de carne que ocupaban lugar en el mundo sin saber qué rayos estaba haciendo el otro. Así había sido siempre, ¿por qué ahora debería cambiar? En primer lugar, ¿quién dijo que cambiaría? Los demás que habían opinado en este asunto no importaban, porque los únicos involucrados eran él y su hermano idiota, a quien no necesitaba volver a ver para saber que tampoco deseaba recordar lo que ocurrió.

Además, ¿Sesshomaru con un hanyō como compañero? ¡Ja! Era tan jodidamente ridículo que hasta daba risa, pero Inuyasha no se rió. Recordar el desprecio de su hermano hacia él no era algo ajeno a su persona, pero en ese instante le generó cierta confusión e incomodidad.

Era incómodo imaginarse con Sesshomaru como habían estado, sabiendo que éste lo despreciaba, y le confundía pensar en la razón tras ese encuentro. Instintos, se repetía. Sin embargo, pensar en alguien como ese estúpido dejando llevar por algo tan _básico_ como sus primitivos instintos reproductivos era extraño. No lo imaginaba como ese tipo de persona, aunque tampoco imaginó que alguna ocasión pudieran coincidir de esa _forma_.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas ideas de su mente. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Por más reciente que fuera debía olvidarlo. Iba a volver a su plan primario de dejar ese tema atrás y esperar a que sus estúpidos amigos dejaran de molestarlo con eso. También tenía la opción de matarlos o irse a vivir a otro lugar, pero aún no decidía con cuál tendría más satisfacción. Tal vez si les gritaba un poco dejarían de joderlo y ya no tendría que oír más tonterías sobre lo que pasó. Sí, eso sonaba bien. Después aprendería a lidiar con eso del celo, como siempre hizo con todos los problemas que tuvo, y su vida volvería a la aburrida normalidad.

Mierda… ¿Por qué el plan perfecto le generaba esa inconformidad que parecía pesar una tonelada sobre sus hombros? Quizá sólo fuese que su cuerpo seguía débil.

Finalmente se alzó dispuesto a regresar. La tarde comenzaba a caer y aún debía aleccionar a un par de tontos. Posiblemente le dieran algo bueno de cenar y golpearía a Shippo para liberar tensión. Sí, sin duda sonaba muy bien. Sin embargo, Inuyasha detuvo sus pasos cuando sintió aquella esencia que le perturbó.

¿Por qué carajo ese desgraciado no podía dejarlo en paz? Tal vez ese fuera su plan en realidad, molestarlo hasta que perdiera los estribos y acabaran matándose el uno al otro. Bueno, no era algo muy difícil de lograr.

Inuyasha puso la mano sobre la empuñadura de Tessaiga pero no la sacó como quiso en un primer momento. Algo lo inhibió en ese instante, quizá tener a ese bastardo ahí y recordar cómo fue la última vez que lo vio le hizo refrenarse.

Hubo un largo silencio donde sólo se observaron e Inuyasha tuvo un _déjà vu_ , sin querer recordar dónde había vivido esto antes e inevitablemente lo hizo. Miró a Sesshomaru un rato sin soltar aún el mango de su espada.

—¿Quieres pelear, Sesshomaru? —preguntó eso que le carcomía la cabeza desde que lo sintió llegar y no se decidía a responder por sí solo. ¿Qué más podría querer ese tonto de todos modos? Aunque en ese instante prefería no contestarse esa pregunta.

No hubo respuesta instantánea como era de esperarse. Su hermano lo observó con esa misma cara que nada expresaba y a la vez parecía estar transmitiéndole algo en un lenguaje que le era imposible entender.

—¿Quieres pelear, Inuyasha? —repitió la pregunta, devolviéndosela, cosa que le hizo sentir fastidio. Sin embargo, Inuyasha se tomó el tiempo para pensar un poco.

¿Realmente él quería pelear en ese instante? Sí, claro que sí. Deseaba con mucha fuerza sacar su espada en ese momento y dejar ir toda la frustración que nació gracias a ese imbécil. Si él se iba la frustración se iría también, sonaba tan simple, pero no lo era. Inuyasha quería pelear porque era de esa forma cómo sabía desenvolverse, pero en ese momento no se sintió capaz.

 _Algo_ que no podía explicar lo mantenía allí quieto, estático y con los pies pegados al suelo. Dejó de sostener a Tessaiga porque entendió que no lucharían, que la intención de Sesshomaru no era esa y por lo tanto tampoco quería atacarlo, por más que sintiera que tenía motivos suficientes.

—Entonces… ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó sin estar seguro de querer obtener esa respuesta. Una parte de él quería saberla, pero otra se negaba rotundamente. Jamás había sacado nada bueno de Sesshomaru, ¿por qué ahora sería distinto?

—Hay algo que quiero saber.

Y sin decir nada más, Sesshomaru volvió acercarse. ¿Por qué sentía que estaba viviendo esto de nuevo? Porque así era. Apenas notó cuándo su hermano se aproximó tan rápido y le sostuvo las manos para que no huya. " _No de nuevo_ " se repitió Inuyasha cuando sintió una vez más cosquillas en su cuello, le estaba oliendo allí como hizo antes. ¿Por qué de nuevo dejaba que Sesshomaru le tomara de esa forma e hiciera lo que quisiera? No, no estaban con el maldito celo y no se dejaría usar de esa forma otra vez.

Con fuerza se desligó de su hermano psicópata y se apartó lo más que pudo de él. Apretó los dientes con furia, a punto de desbordar de ganas de matar a ese desgraciado.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —espetó sin intención de soportar que le vuelva a abordar de esa manera—. ¡Me importa una mierda qué quieras comprobar! Yo no soy tu experimento, maldito enfermo.

Por más que el bochorno le colorease la cara, su rabia no fue menor, pero eso pareció no mover ni un pelo de Sesshomaru, cosa que le hizo enojar más. Estaba demasiado molesto para entender qué clase de pensamientos retorcidos le recorrían la mente o por qué hacía todo eso. Incluso no fue capaz de razonar en ese instante que, tal vez, fue capaz de apartarse de su hermano sólo porque éste le liberó después de comprobar _aquello_ que deseaba.

—Debería importarte, Inuyasha —dijo Sesshomaru de una forma severa, pero el hanyō se negaba a escucharlo.

—Nada que tenga que ver contigo me importa —masculló con los dientes apretados. Aun así, ni su desprecio parecía capaz de llegar a él.

—¿Estás seguro?

Por más que Inuyasha estuvo a punto de contestar que sí, calló. ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Por qué sentía que ese imbécil estaba jugando con su mente y manipulándolo? No sabía, pero tal vez eso hacía. Esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos y diferentes a la vez, que le hablaban en un idioma tan extraño, parecían observarlo con intención de colarse en su mente y colapsar todo lo que allí dentro hubiese.

A pesar de eso, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de algo más. Esa era la primera vez que sentía que la mirada de Sesshomaru le transmitía algo más que vacío o un profundo desprecio. Por más que Inuyasha no supiera distinguir qué veía, sabía que algo había. Eso o estaba loco, y probablemente fuera esto último.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ya cansado de toda esa situación—. ¿Qué podría querer el gran Sesshomaru de un pobre hanyō?

Por más que se haya burlado, miró con seriedad a su hermano. Quería que le dijera de una qué mierda quería para acabar de una buena vez.

—Saber si existía alguna consecuencia más que considerar —contestó sin muchos miramientos Sesshomaru, pero eso no bastó para Inuyasha, quería saber más y el yōkai pareció entenderlo sin necesidad que dijera una palabra—. Todos los actos tienen consecuencias —continuó—. Algunas las traes en la piel marcadas y otras… quería comprobar si se estaban gestando.

Esa declaración fue como una gran roca cayendo sobre su cráneo. ¿Había oído bien? Inuyasha por un momento dejó de respirar y se obligó a volver a hacerlo para no morir ahogado. ¿Incluso Sesshomaru había pensado que podía tener _algo_ creciendo dentro de él? Al parecer, al único que le importaba un carajo esa habilidad de concepción era al mismo Inuyasha.

Deseó con mucha fuerza esfumarse de ese penoso momento, pero tuvo que pasarlo igual. No huiría, por más vergüenza que sintiera. Viró el rostro sin intención de observar más a ese tonto y pensó que ojalá fuese él quien desapareciera en ese instante.

—Ah… —mencionó intentando sonar despreocupado, restándole importancia—. No te preocupes, Myoga me dijo que no tengo... nada —Ni muerto diría la palabra _cría_ en ese instante—. Así que ya puedes volver a tu vida de… lo que sea que hagas.

—Ojalá fuera tan simple, Inuyasha —interrumpió Sesshomaru viendo las claras intenciones del hanyō por acabar con ese tema y huir—. Como dije antes, todos los actos tienen consecuencia y, por más que no nos cause placer, no se pueden ignorar.

—Y como dije antes —contestó burlándose un poco del tono con el que dijo esas palabras su hermano—: me importa una mierda. De hecho, le he estado diciendo lo mismo a varias personas en este último tiempo. Lo que sea que esté pasando, no me interesa. Así que lárgate por donde viniste.

—Si esa fuera una opción la consideraría.

Aquellas palabras desconcertaron a Inuyasha. ¿Que consideraría qué? Esta confusión ya lo estaba hartando. Se encontraba al borde de partirle la cara a su hermano o perder el juicio, aunque golpearlo sonaba bien.

—¿De qué carajo hablas? ¿Por qué siempre eres tan raro? —espetó sin poder evitarlo. Aunque Sesshomaru siempre le pareció bastante raro, sólo que ahora lo era más que nunca—. Lo que sea que estés pensando, déjalo dentro de tu maldita cabeza.

Nuevamente, Inuyasha sintió que quería saber qué tenía en su mente Sesshomaru, pero una parte de él estaba totalmente negada y se quería alejar de ese bastardo cuanto antes. Le era imposible olvidarse quién era su hermano, cómo era éste y todo lo que habían vivido; por eso estos últimos acontecimientos y lo que pasaba ahora le perturbaban tanto. Inuyasha deseaba saber qué pasaba, pero temía que la respuesta fuera tan simple y latosa que le jodiera eternamente.

Vio a Sesshomaru suspirar cruzándose de brazos. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Resignación? No creía que su hermano estuviese familiarizado con el término, tal vez fuese un gesto de impaciencia, eso le parecía más lógico, pero la voz seria del inuyōkai interrumpió la sarta de divagaciones en la que se había sumido sin querer.

—No sería apropiado abandonar a mi compañero —sentenció Sesshomaru, pero esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para dejar al borde del colapso a su hermano menor.

¿Qué mierda dijo? ¿Su… qué? Compa… ¡¿Qué?!

El pánico y la histeria habrían sido estados óptimos en los cuales caer ante la impresión que le causó. Hubo un millón de cosas que cruzaron por la mente de Inuyasha, tanto que quiso decir, gritar y hacer; pero no llevó a cabo nada. Probablemente hubiera gritado algún improperio, pero no lo hizo porque el tenso ambiente fue cortado por la pequeña Rin quien, al parecer, lo estaba buscando y se sorprendió al verlos juntos.

No tenía idea qué iba hacer ahora.

* * *

 **Notas:** Este Sesshomaru es un atrevido(?) En fin, cada vez avanzamos más. Qué lindo. Espero que les haya gustado y OoC no sea tan exagerado. Trato que no sea así. Muchas gracias a todos lo que leen.

Dedicado, como siempre, a Annie de Odair. Mi principal lectora, beta, compañera y todo. Gracias por estos días tan lindos. Te amo.

Hasta la semana que viene.

Saludos~

* * *

 **Xoxo** : ¿Mis manos o las de Sesshomaru? Jaja No te preocupes, él estará bien. Gracias por el review, besitos!


	11. Capítulo 10

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo X

—¿Le gustaría un poco más de té, señor Sesshomaru? —preguntó Rin levantándose para servir más de aquella infusión—. Es extraño que no haya venido con el señor Jaken. ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Él está bien?

Aquellas inocentes cuestiones no fueron contestadas instantáneamente por Sesshomaru y, cuando lo hizo, sólo mencionó que había mandado a Jaken a hacer otra cosa. Eso pareció suficiente respuesta para Rin, así que ella continuó hablándole de diversas cosas y Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio, como siempre. Por su parte, Inuyasha permaneció alejado de esa escena lo más que pudo, prácticamente estaba en otra punta de la casa y pensaba que no era suficientemente lejos. ¿Por qué demonios aún no había salido de allí? ¿Qué lo mantenía estancado en ese lugar? Cosas sin sentido.

Inuyasha no había mencionado ni una sola palabra y no planeaba hacerlo, porque temía estar al borde de enloquecer si abría la boca. Aunque posiblemente estaba exagerando. Sólo pasó que uno de los bastardos más grandes que conocía, quien era además su hermano y con quien nunca tuvo la mejor de las relaciones, lo había llamado _compañero_ … No, definitivamente sonaba a locura.

Hacía un rato que se encontraban ellos solos con la pequeña Rin, Kaede había salido un momento a buscar algunos vegetales para la cena, pero en opinión de Inuyasha ya se había tardado o tal vez estaba volviendo a exagerar. No sabía, ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada. Incluso estaba meditando si toda esa escena que presenciaba no era más que un simple sueño. Eso sonaba como algo más lógico, mucho más que el idiota de Sesshomaru diciendo que eran compañeros.

Luego de ser encontrados por Rin, ella les pidió volver a la cabaña y se mostró muy emocionada con la presencia de Sesshomaru, como siempre. Sin embargo, Inuyasha se sentía como la viva antítesis de la emoción. Su cabeza estaba tan turbada que apenas pensó en lo que hacía y sólo siguió a la niña hasta la cabaña, donde allí se encontraban. No había dicho nada en el camino y aún ahora se mantenía callado. Mierda, se sentía como un tonto, ¡pero es que el bastardo era de lo peor! ¿Cómo podía llegar y decirle algo tan… tan…? ¡Lo que sea! ¡No podía!

Por un instante, sus ojos cayeron sobre aquel idiota y no pudo evitar apretar los dientes mientras lo veía. ¿Quién se creía que era además? ¿El amo y señor de todo lo existente en el mundo? Aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento, Sesshomaru siempre había tenido esos aires de soberano absoluto de la Tierra, no debía sorprenderse. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo diera un respingo cuando los ojos del yōkai se encontraron con los suyos.

Inuyasha ya se sintió incapaz de soportar esa situación y se levantó dispuesto a marcharse. No quería verlo ni que le mirara de aquella forma arrogante que tanto le disgustaba, como si quisiera demostrarle que en serio podía leer su mente y sabía exactamente qué pensaba, eso le molestaba enormemente.

—¿Inuyasha? —La voz de Rin lo detuvo justo antes que pudiera salir—. ¿A dónde vas?

¿Cómo explicarle a esa pequeña que él no disfrutaba la presencia de ese imbécil igual que ella? No podía hacerlo, por más que ganas de decirlo no le faltaban.

—Ya vengo —contestó eso que no era más que una mentira y pasó por la esterilla sin intercambiar más palabras.

Aunque técnicamente no era una mentira, porque en algún momento iba a volver y de preferencia cuando ese tonto se fuera. Nunca le había agradado mucho su presencia, pero ahora llegaba hasta a irritarlo. Durante la mayor parte de su vida, Sesshomaru sólo le causó inquietud, más que nada por la amenaza que siempre infería sobre sí y eso lo obligaba a estar atento todas las veces que lo veía; pero ahora algo había cambiado. Se sentía molesto, enojado, con unas grandes ganas de partirle la cara y descargar un poco esa frustración que no abandonaba su cuerpo.

¿Por qué se dejaba perturbar tanto por ese idiota? Porque justamente él le perturbaba. Desde que era niño, Sesshomaru le causaba esa sensación de desasosiego, pero ya no se trataba sólo de eso y precisamente ese cambio era lo que le molestaba tanto.

Apenas dio unos pasos lejos de la cabaña cuando se cruzó con la anciana Kaede. Menos mal que la vio, porque venía tan furioso que la hubiera pasado por encima sin notarlo.

—¿Ya te vas, Inuyasha? —mencionó la mujer cargando una cesta con diferentes verduras—. Normalmente lo haces después de la cena. ¿Huyes de algo?

Una cosa que lo hacía detestar a esa vieja y a la vez respetarla era que la mujer era astuta. Ella sabía el motivo por el cual se estaba yendo y, posiblemente, fuera la que menos le incomodaba, porque si veía a alguno de los otros tontos iba a arrancarles la cabeza.

—No molestes, anciana —contestó de mala forma, como siempre hacía, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otra parte—. No tengo hambre.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo ella con un tono que demostraba que no le creía ni una palabra—. Qué raro viniendo de ti, ¿seguro que no huyes de nada?

—No seas ridícula —escupió apretando los dientes y se preguntó por qué aún seguía allí parado—. Eso no te importa.

Odiaba admitir que eso era una confirmación inconsciente a la pregunta de la vieja. ¿Estaba huyendo? Probablemente ese sería el término correcto para describir lo que hacía y se molestó consigo mismo por eso. Inuyasha se consideraba como alguien que enfrentaba todos los inconvenientes que se le presentaban sin temor alguno, en ese caso ¿por qué ahora huía?

Maldito Sesshomaru y maldito sea el momento en que todo _eso_ pasó.

No llegó a dar más de dos zancadas que la voz de la sacerdotisa lo detuvo una vez más.

—Huyendo no se resolverá —habló la mujer y él se paró en seco—. El problema seguirá allí y en algún momento tendrás que enfrentarlo.

—¡¿Y qué pretendes que haga?! —explotó apretando los puños y volteándose hacia esa sacerdotisa, quien tomaba sus alborotados cuestionamientos y se los tiraba en el rostro para que no pudiera ignorarlos como deseaba—. ¿Que regrese allí y finja que él no me saca de quicio? Ni que estuviera loco.

En ese instante, Inuyasha estuvo seguro de su sentencia y la consideró definitiva, pero Kaede lo seguía mirando como si no le creyera. La vieja zorra tenía sus propias ideas e Inuyasha, en vez de disiparlas, sólo le reconfirmaba lo que inevitablemente se notaba: estaba asustado y, ante los ojos de la sacerdotisa, era imposible que lo ocultara.

—Yo no pretendo nada ni tampoco te diré qué hacer —aclaró con la intención de reiterar con sus palabras que, pasara lo que pasara, ese asunto no le pertenecía y tampoco le correspondía decidir al respecto; pero aun así le diría lo que pensaba—. Sin embargo, huir no lo resolverá. Esto es algo en lo que tú te metiste y escapar no será sencillo.

Las palabras de Kaede le recordaron a las de Myoga de una forma amarga. ¿Por qué todo el mundo insistía en que debía aceptar toda esa situación ridícula o hacer algo al respecto? Algo haría, definitivamente, pero no volvería a acceder y menos para ser la esposa sumisa de su hermano.

—Antes de ser la perra de ese idiota prefiero estar muerto —dijo sin ningún cuidado, pero nada de lo que dijera podría inmutar a esa anciana.

—Nunca te imaginé siéndolo —asintió Kaede, pero en ese instante miró a Inuyasha de una forma más analítica con un par de ideas cruzándosele por la cabeza—, pero… —continuó hablando sin perder la atención del hanyō—. Si esto sucedió fue porque algo aceptaste. Matrimonio o no. Apareamiento o no. También llevas parte de esta responsabilidad, ¿o no es así?

Estuvo a punto de contestar que no, pero guardó silencio. Técnicamente, si lo pensaba bien, no podía negarse. En ningún momento había aceptado nada con Sesshomaru referente a ser compañeros y todo eso, pero sí aceptó _eso_ que hicieron aquella vez. Bien, admitía que se apareó con él, había aceptado eso, pero no significaba que ese acto trajera otras implicaciones consigo ¿o sí? Ese mundo yōkai y sus reglas de mierda ya lo tenían harto.

Apretó los puños y sintió las garras rozarle la piel. ¿Qué podía contestarle a la vieja? Reconocer que no tenía nada para decir era le hacía sentir impotente, pero en general toda esa situación que estaba viviendo lo hacía sentir así. No iba a decir en voz alta que accedió, jamás, pero permitir que a raíz de eso Sesshomaru venga a joderlo era algo que no iba a dejar pasar.

—No importa qué fue lo que pasó ni si lo acepté o no —dijo mirando fijamente a esa mujer y habló con un tono más serio de lo usual, pero que no ocultaba la gran molestia que le generaba esa situación. Aunque no estaba seguro si eso lo decía para convencer a la mujer o a él mismo—. Lo que realmente interesa aquí es que yo no quiero ver la cara de ese imbécil ni ser su…

Algo en su garganta se comprimió antes que pudiera terminar esa frase. Una sensación similar a un cosquilleo le acarició la nuca e Inuyasha divisó que alguien se había parado detrás de la vieja sacerdotisa. Justamente el imbécil que menos ganas tenía de ver. ¿Qué demonios quería ahora? Tal vez ya se iba, mejor en ese caso, que se largara y no regresara de nuevo.

Kaede notó el repentino silencio de Inuyasha y allí se dio cuenta que detrás de ella se encontraba aquel yōkai que tanto revuelo estaba causando. Era consciente que el hanyō aún era muy inmaduro para ciertas cuestiones y demasiado terco también, por lo que no le parecía extraño que tuviera estas reacciones en ese momento. A pesar de esto, sabía que, por más que Sesshomaru fuera un despiadado demonio, en ese instante ella fue capaz de ver que el camino que le esperaba con su hermano pequeño no sería sencillo.

—Los dejaré solos —dijo la mujer antes de retirarse. En esta conversación no podría aportar nada, era una cuestión que ellos mismos debía resolver.

Cuando la vieja desapareció, Inuyasha se preguntó por qué rayos se había quedado y no desapareció también. ¿Tal vez porque sería inútil? Él no le temía a Sesshomaru, sólo aborrecía la situación y al verlo la recordaba inevitablemente. Además, ¿para qué mierda los dejaba solos? Ni que necesitaran _intimidad_ o algo así. Esto era ridículo.

El silencio se prolongó un rato más, el cual le pareció eterno y, por costumbre, no bajó la guardia ni un sólo instante, por más que Sesshomaru no parecía tener intenciones de atacarlo.

—Si vas a largarte puedes hacerlo tranquilo —cortó aquel tenso ambiente con un comentario mordaz, el cual no ayudó a aminorar la atmósfera para nada— y mejor si no regresas nunca más.

A veces, o la mayoría del tiempo en realidad, tenía la sensación que, sin importar cuánto gritase, a Sesshomaru no le importaba nada de lo que decía y una corazonada le indicaba que estaba en lo cierto. Ese imbécil se creía superior a él y siempre sería así, no importa cuántas cosas cambiaran entre ellos.

Un suspiro salió de la boca del yōkai mientras cerraba los ojos un instante y los volvía a abrir, como si intentase serenarse en ese momento, cosa que Inuyasha no entendió.

—Esto no es algo con lo que esté conforme tampoco —habló tajante e Inuyasha arqueó una ceja al oírlo, como si no acabara de comprender qué había dicho.

—¿Y por qué sigues aquí? —inquirió con muchas ansias de recibir una respuesta rápida—. Si no te gusta y a mí tampoco, ¿por qué vienes y dices tanta mierda? Ya acabemos con esto.

—Creo haberte dicho que no es algo tan sencillo.

—Y yo creo haberte dicho que me importa un carajo —espetó sintiendo que en cualquier momento estallaría, pero no pensaba desistir—. Olvídalo, yo también lo haré. No hay nada por lo que debamos preocuparnos, así que no volvamos a mencionarlo.

En un principio, estuvo totalmente seguro que Sesshomaru aceptaría y diría que también se olvidaría de todo, pero esa seguridad comenzó a menguar cuando no obtuvo respuesta. Contrario a esto, su hermano comenzó a acercarse a él otra vez e Inuyasha retrocedió instintivamente.

—Antes te dije que todos los actos tienen consecuencias —recordó Sesshomaru llegando frente a él e impidiendo que huya. Apartó la ropa de Inuyasha, lo suficiente para descubrirle el hombro y mostrar esa cantidad de mordeduras y vestigios que le había hecho, los cuales no habían acabado de curarse— y están marcadas en la piel.

Cuando sintió ese aire fresco acariciarle causándole un escalofrío, Inuyasha volvió a cubrirse el cuello, pero no se alejó de su hermano, sólo lo miró desconcertado por sus palabras y acciones.

—Se curarán —aseguró—. Como cualquier herida.

—¿Eso crees?

Al oír eso, no pudo evitar tragar saliva y ciertas dudas lo invadieron. Sin embargo, Inuyasha tuvo otra intriga mucho más fuerte y no fue capaz de contenerla. Esta vez, fue él quien se acercó a Sesshomaru y apartó un poco el kimono para examinarle el cuello y se impresionó al descubrir que él también traía marcas de dientes y algunos magullones. Por un segundo, a Inuyasha le costó creer que él había hecho eso e intentó recordar los momentos exactos, pero su memoria estaba plagada de ilícitas imágenes borrosas.

Retrocedió un paso aún con el asombro bañándole el rostro y se quedó sin palabras mientras se acordaba de esos momentos que tanto se esforzó por ignorar. Sí, sin duda había aceptado lo que pasó, pero eso no significaba que debía pasar algo más. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le alertaba que esto no se acabaría allí.

—Podrán notarse menos con el tiempo, pero hay algo que ya no podemos borrar —dijo Sesshomaru acercándose de nuevo a él e Inuyasha no lo alejó como pensó en un primer momento.

Prácticamente dejó de respirar en ese instante que su hermano lo rodeó con un brazo para juntar sus cuerpos y le olfateó el cuello una vez más. Tal vez en otro momento lo habría mandado a la mierda y acabarían peleando, pero en esta ocasión se sintió incapaz. Un estado de adormecimiento le bañó el cuerpo, casi como un hechizo y en un principio creyó eso, pero se dio cuenta que no era más que el yōki de su hermano envolviéndolo. Era una sensación familiar, esa misma comodidad que sintió cuando Sesshomaru le cuidó al tener fiebre, era como eso y a la vez levemente diferente. Se sentía bien, tranquilo y casi como si fuese a caer dormido en cualquier momento producto de esa relajación, pero eso sólo era una ilusión de su mente delirante.

Permaneció quieto, dejando que ese suave y agradable calor le rodease un poco más. Ese mismo calor que le relajaba hasta el punto de transformarse en un cachorro en los brazos de su hermano. ¿Cómo era esto posible? No sabía, _algo_ le daba esta sensación de tranquilidad. Sesshomaru se le daba, pero estaba tan confundido que era incapaz de admitirlo.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? —mencionó Sesshomaru apartándose de él.

No, claro que no entendía nada, pero estaba seguro que algo extraño estaba pasando. No era capaz de explicárselo, pero sí podía percibirlo. Entre ellos algo había cambiado, por más que no pudiera darle nombre.

—Sin embargo, no tenemos que estar todo el tiempo juntos —continuó hablando el yōkai—. La situación me complace tan poco como a ti, pero, por más que seamos compañeros, no es necesario que estemos juntos en todo momento y yo tampoco deseo quedarme aquí.

Inuyasha guardó silencio mientras veía a su hermano voltearse para comenzar a retirarse. ¿Qué mierda acababa de decirle? A pesar del letargo en el que aún se encontraba, escuchó perfectamente qué le dijo.

—¿Qué? —espetó fuerte provocando que Sesshomaru se detenga—. ¿Es así? ¿Vienes, me dices lo que quieres y tengo que aceptarlo? No soy tu jodida perra sumisa.

Toda la tranquilidad que había sentido hace un momento se fue al carajo en un segundo, aunque no le extrañaba recibir algo bueno y luego mierda de ese idiota, siempre había sido así.

—Me he esforzado por evitarlo, pero ni siquiera yo, Sesshomaru, soy capaz de ir en contra de ciertas cosas que están pactadas incluso antes del origen de la vida misma —mencionó a modo de reflexión, recordando varios sucesos en su vida, pero ese no era el momento para comentárselo a su hermano menor.

Inuyasha, por su parte, no entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo, pero eso sólo sirvió para enojarlo más. ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Planeaba distraerlo para que aceptara su papel de perrita sumisa que espera por su alfa? Antes muerto, o mejor aún, él lo mataría.

En ese instante, una vieja reminiscencia invadió su cuerpo y su mano acarició la empuñadura de Tessaiga. ¿No era para eso que vivían? Sesshomaru una vez se lo dijo, que ellos acabarían matándose el uno al otro. Entonces, ¿por qué eso debía cambiar ahora? No, no tenía por qué ser así.

Una sonrisa feroz se asomó en su rostro ante la solución innegable y se puso a correr para alcanzar a su hermano, quien ya había desaparecido en el bosque. Esto acabaría aquí ahora y esos sucesos no se convertirían más que en manchas de sangre que teñirían el filo de su espada.

* * *

 **Notas:** Ahora Inuyasha es el atrevido(?) Pobre, aún está procesando lo que pasó. Hay que tener paciencia, ya lo va a amar a Sesshomaru(?)

En el próximo capítulo posiblemente haya una _escena sexy_. Sólo eso diré.

Hasta la semana que viene.

Saludos~

* * *

 **Hibbie:** Me alegro mucho que te gustara la trama y ojalá te guste lo que siga pasando. Gracias por el review, besitos!

 **Guest:** Jajajaja Don't worry. Thanks for the review!


	12. Capítulo 11

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XI

No pensó con claridad mientras corría. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era apretar entre sus manos la garganta de ése que tanto suplicio le causaba cada vez que aparecía. ¿Qué más podían hacer ellos dos? Luchar y sólo luchar. Para eso nacieron, Sesshomaru se lo dijo una vez, y ahora no podía estar más de acuerdo con él. Su deseo de por fin acabar con toda esa situación le llenó las venas y prácticamente gruñó dando rápidas zancadas en el bosque. Ni siquiera consideró la posibilidad de estarse precipitando porque la idea no cruzó por su cabeza y en el único instante que pudo tomarse un momento para considerarlo ya estaba frente a su tonto hermano.

Suponía que Sesshomaru presintió que se acercaba y la forma en que lo hacía, así que se había detenido junto a un río. Verlo allí, bajo la luz de la luna y junto al tranquilo fluir del agua, le trajo amargas reminiscencias de la infancia, pero las ignoró porque ahora sólo le interesaba una cosa.

Tenía muy en claro que, antes de ser la perra de ese imbécil, prefería estar muerto o, como planeaba que fuera ahora, verlo muerto.

—Eso será inútil —La voz de Sesshomaru irrumpió en el ambiente en el mismo momento que Inuyasha acarició el mango de su espada.

Odiaba cuando su hermano le miraba de esa forma soberbia y creía que podía mantenerlo controlado. No, no era así. Inuyasha le demostraría que no era así, que no significaba nada para él, que no serían compañeros ni nada.

—No digas tonterías —masculló entre dientes y desenvainó a Tessaiga—. Maldito… ¡Haré que te calles!

Y sin decir nada más, se lanzó hacia Sesshomaru, pero éste logró esquivar el roce de su espada. Mierda, Tessaiga pesaba de nuevo, pero eso no era importante. Ahora su cabeza caliente sólo pensaba en atravesar a ese tonto con su poderosa arma. Sin embargo, su hermano ni siquiera hacía amague en devolverle los ataques o sacar su propia espada. ¡Ni siquiera lo miraba al luchar! Carajo, qué odio le daba ese desgraciado.

Cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo con su arma fue el momento en que Sesshomaru contraatacó. Sintió las venenosas garras lastimarle el hombro y parte de su brazo, pero Inuyasha percibió que ese ataque no había sido mortal, sólo lo suficientemente fuerte para echarlo lejos.

¿Será que ese tonto no quería pelear con él? ¡Ja! Sí, claro. Como si Sesshomaru fuese a tener alguna especie de _consideración_ con él, Inuyasha estaba seguro que nunca tuvo ese clase de cortesías y ahora no sería una excepción.

Estuvo a punto de dejar ir su _Kaze no kizu_ contra ese imbécil, pero no fue posible. Su Tessaiga cayó al suelo con el peso de un millón de toneladas y perdió la concentración para distinguir el flujo que producía tanto su yōki como el de su hermano. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su arma? En muchos momentos le había jodido, ¡pero justo ahora tenía que ponerse así! Tessaiga latió entre sus manos, produciendo una resonancia que también se percibió en otro lugar, en la espada de Sesshomaru. Tenseiga y Tessaiga resonaron juntas, de forma en que parecían querer ensordecerlos. ¿Qué significaba esto? Era capaz de interpretar que su arma trataba de decirle algo, pero no estaba seguro qué. Inuyasha vio cómo la transformación de su espada se deshacía en sus manos, cosa que le pareció inaudita.

¡¿La puta espada no quería atacar a su hermano idiota?!

Mierda, a veces deseaba que Tessaiga fuera una espada normal que no le fastidiara cada vez que quería.

—Rayos… —murmuró con gran rabia, pero su enojo pasó a segundo plano cuando sintió un golpe que le dio de lleno en la cara.

Inuyasha cayó al suelo después de recibir el ataque de su hermano y su cara le dolió. Logró incorporarse un poco viendo a Sesshomaru, quien aún conservaba su brazo un poco levantado después de haberlo golpeado.

—Dije que sería inútil —reiteró bajo la atenta mirada llena de odio del hanyō—. Incluso nuestras armas lo entienden.

—No hay nada que entender —dijo sin ser capaz de dejar su terquedad de lado y la frustración que todo eso le causaba—. ¡Yo nunca seré la perra de un pedazo de mierda como tú!

—Eso no es algo que hayamos decidido nosotros ni que se pueda cambiar.

—¡Odio tu forma de hablar! —gritó levantándose, consciente de que ya estaba sonando como un niño incoherente, pero la cólera le hacía explotar—. Odio que nunca me digas un carajo y creas que puedes hacer lo que quieras. Te odio y no pienso aceptar esto.

—Inuyasha —mencionó con firmeza dando un paso adelante, provocando que el hanyō volviese a subir su guardia—. _Esto_ , como lo llamas, es algo que ya se ha vuelto irrevocable.

—¿Ah, sí? —Alzó una ceja en un gesto irónico—. ¿El gran Sesshomaru subyugándose ante los mandatos del mundo yōkai? No lo creo.

—Velo como desees —dijo prácticamente en un suspiro—. Lo discutiremos cuando decidas dejar la ira de lado y abrir el diálogo.

—Hablas más mierda que el anciano Myoga, ¿sabes? —escupió con desprecio sin tener ganas de analizar esas palabras raras o acatar sus tontas órdenes.

Ya no deseaba seguir oyéndolo, así que envainó su tonta espada buena para nada y se fue. Las heridas, aunque no eran letales, le ardía como si su piel estuviera siendo corroída por el veneno de las garras de su hermano y posiblemente así fuera.

Inuyasha caminó unos pasos hasta el río, ignorando a Sesshomaru, quien probablemente estuviera a punto de dar media vuelta para marcharse. Que haga lo que quiera, Inuyasha aún seguía manteniendo su misma postura: Si quería irse, que se fuera, y si no volvía nunca más, mejor. Se sintió humillado en ese momento y demasiado impotente. ¿Por qué tenía simplemente que sentarse y aceptar algo que le imponían así, de la noche a la mañana? No, no podía. Su orgullo le impedía ceder y acatar los deseos de ese tonto o los de su naturaleza misma. Qué sabían sus instintos sobre lo que él quería. Por más que su yōki lo haya unido a ese desgraciado, era algo que no deseaba. Su cuerpo había actuado por impulso antes, presa del efecto del maldito celo, y no dejaría que eso vuelva a suceder.

Cuando estuvo al borde del río, se sentó y examinó esas heridas que tanto le ardían quitándose las prendas que le cubrían el torso. Podía sentir que tenía unas en el hombro y otras en su antebrazo. Guiado por la costumbre, Inuyasha acercó esa última parte hasta su boca para poder lamer el corte y el sabor amargo de la sangre invadió su boca. A veces solía hacer esto cuando se lastimaba en ciertos lugares accesibles, como sus brazos, y los lamía sabiendo que, de esa forma, se curarían casi de forma instantánea.

Eso ayudó con el ardor, dolía un poco menos, pero le era imposible llegar a curarse sus otras heridas. Tendría que soportar el dolor hasta que esos cortes cerraran solos. Aquello le generaba mucho fastidio, pero en parte era su culpa por haber buscado pelear con Sesshomaru y al final obtuvo un inútil resultado. Había sido humillado y aún no podía librarse de ese idiota. Definitivamente peor no podía encontrarse.

Estuvo a punto de pararse para irse, pero no lo hizo. Toda su molestia fue reemplazada por una muda sorpresa y un escalofrío en su espalda cuando sintió unas manos frías rozando su piel junto con una húmeda lengua que se posó en su hombro, allí donde su herida abierta y sangrante seguía supurando.

Pensar claro para Inuyasha no fue sencillo en ese momento, no con su hermano lamiéndole su piel lastimada y… y… ¡¿Qué?!

—¡Suéltame! —vociferó queriendo alejarse de él, pero Sesshomaru no lo dejó ir—. ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!

Inuyasha volteó un poco el rostro para observar a Sesshomaru, quien se relamió un poco de sangre de los labios y le miró con su mismo gesto austero de siempre, pero el sólo hecho de verlo hacer eso y más sabiendo que era su sangre le causó otro escalofrío.

—Aquí no llegas —alegó como si eso fuese suficiente justificación y volvió a su trabajo de lamer las heridas de su hermano.

Sesshomaru era un yōkai completo, así que sus habilidades de curación eran muchísimo más efectivas que las de su hermano mestizo. Sin embargo, no sólo por eso se había acercado a Inuyasha. Sus instintos se lo exigían, empujándole prácticamente a hacer eso que hacía. Parte de su deber era proteger a su compañero, curarle las heridas y ocuparse de él; por más que esos cortes fuesen provocados por su propia mano. Aunque quién mejor que él para poner en su lugar al descontrolado hanyō. Su pequeño hermano aún era muy joven e impulsivo, pero Sesshomaru no dudaba que podría con él.

—No… —dijo Inuyasha con los dientes apretados y el gesto compungido—. No lo necesito… Déjame.

Por más que intentara sacárselo de encima, le resultaba inútil. ¿Por qué de nuevo pasaba esto? Esa relajación inexplicable volvía a invadir su cuerpo, impidiéndole luchar. Inuyasha no quería estar cerca de él ni que le toque, porque eso sólo confirmaba más lo que todo el mundo venía diciéndole y él se ocupó mucho en negar. Mordió sus labios cuando esas lamidas en su piel le recordaron de forma inevitable aquella noche donde ambos habían sucumbido al apareamiento y, por más que se negara a pensar en eso, la imagen se presentaba recurrente en su cabeza. No importaba cuánto cerrara los ojos para evadir la realidad, su mente descontrolada y su afiebrado cuerpo sólo le gritaban una cosa: que eso que estaba pasando era lo que tenía que pasar.

Inuyasha se vio en la necesidad de buscar aire para no ahogarse y un suspiro salió de su boca, cosa de la cual se arrepintió al instante. Jamás admitiría lo avergonzado que estaba, aunque era algo más que evidente. Sin embargo, en su mente seguía girando la idea de por qué permitía que eso pasara y por más que una parte de su ser —su lado más primitivo— aceptaba todo aquello, Inuyasha no podía dejar de considerarlo una locura y un error.

Le fue imposible ocultar el bochorno o lo que provocaba en él esa situación, Sesshomaru lo percibió perfectamente. Olió en su compañero esas ansias mismas que solían originarse en el celo, pero en ese instante era diferente. Apenas fue capaz de divisar el rostro de Inuyasha estando de espaldas, pero sí vio sus orejas, las cuales vislumbró caídas y reconoció esa acción como un gesto de entrega y de sumisión; aunque seguramente su pequeño hermano tenía esas reacciones sin notarlo. Todo producto de la excitación que, inevitablemente, acabó contagiándole.

Desde que estuvo con Inuyasha esa vez hacía tan poco tiempo, era capaz de admitir que su cercanía no le molestaba, todo lo contrario. Ese mismo hanyō que despreció durante tanto tiempo y que ni siquiera deseaba oír nombrar se había convertido en algo _anhelado_. Su pequeño hermano ahora era todo suyo, su compañero, y cada vez que lo tocaba volvía a confirmarlo. Sin embargo, acostumbrarse a la idea llevaría algún tiempo, pero en aquel instante no deseó pensar eso.

Nunca antes había tenido un compañero, así que Sesshomaru no estaba seguro qué tan normal era querer aparearse fuera del celo, pero poco le importó esa cuestión. Durante toda su vida había hecho lo que quería y esta vez no sería diferente. Además, Inuyasha también lo deseaba, podía sentirlo por más que se comportara como un cachorro embravecido. Sus manos descendieron con la intención de desatar el resto de las prendas de su hermano pequeño, pero las manos de éste se posaron sobre las suyas con intención de pararlo.

—En el agua las heridas se curarán mejor —mencionó como excusa, porque sabía que sólo obtendría alguna queja de otra forma. Así, tal vez Inuyasha cooperaría un poco más, porque no importaba cuánto el hanyō quisiera eso, con tal enfrentarlo era capaz de ir hasta contra su propia naturaleza.

Fue bastante sorpresivo cuando Inuyasha aceptó esas palabras sin decir nada y se despojó de sus ropas para entrar al agua de ese río. Estaba fría, pero quizá fuese porque su piel se sentía muy caliente. No era importante de todas formas, porque realmente se habían sentido bien esos cuidados en sus heridas y quería volver a sentirlos. Tal vez estaba cometiendo un error y una gran parte de su ser estaba de acuerdo con esa suposición, pero en ese momento fue lo que quiso hacer.

Ni siquiera prestó atención cuándo Sesshomaru se quitó su ropa y entró al río junto con él, allí sentados con el agua cubriéndoles hasta la mitad del pecho. Sólo prestó atención cuando sintió cómo su hermano le volcaba agua en las heridas y un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, pero el alivio llegó cuando de nuevo esa lengua se dispuso a curarlo. ¿Cómo algo así podía sentirse tan bien? Quizá sí fuese porque Sesshomaru era un yōkai completo o quién sabe por qué. Sin embargo, el aplacamiento de su dolor fue casi instantáneo y reemplazado por algo que no se atrevía a nombrar.

Cerró los ojos un momento mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones en su hombro, pero allí no fue el único lugar atacado. Volvió a percibir esa familiar sensación a lo largo de su cuello entero. Su hermano le apartó el cabello con cuidado y devoró su cuello una vez más. Besó, lamió, mordió; todo lo que quiso e Inuyasha volvió a permitírselo.

¿Será que se había vuelto loco o estaba soñando? No, esto no era un sueño. Estaba pasando de verdad. Estaba cayendo de nuevo en ese abismo que lo engulló una vez y ahora parecía estar a punto de volver a ocurrir. Por más excitación, por más deseo, el hecho de rebajarse a actuar una vez más como la perra de ese imbécil le llenaba de rabia. Aunque, por más enojado que estuviera, su tonto hermano parecía tenerlo hechizado. ¿Sería esto parte del _compañerismo_ que supuestamente compartían? Sentirse tan atraído por él, con el cuerpo afiebrado y deseoso por recibir todas esas pasiones indecorosas. Tal vez fuese así, pero Inuyasha no tenía cabeza para razonar eso en aquel instante, no con las manos de Sesshomaru bajando por su cuerpo.

En aquel momento, un ápice de conciencia afloró en su mente y detuvo esos toques para voltearse hacia Sesshomaru. Esto no debía pasar, no de nuevo.

—No quiero tener crías —dijo con absoluta seriedad a pesar de su respiración levemente agitada y su hermano lo miró con un gesto impávido.

—No estás en celo —recordó sin entender por qué Inuyasha no había notado eso también, pero el distraído hanyō pareció confundido por sus palabras.

¿No estaba en celo? ¿O sea que no iba a tener ningún parásito de ese bastardo en su cuerpo si ahora se apareaban? Eso sonaba bien, pero había algunas cosas que no entendía. Si no estaban en esa época para _hacerlo_ , ¿por qué Sesshomaru quería? ¿No se supone que los yōkai buscaban compañeros con el fin de reproducirse? Aunque nunca se había preguntado si ese era el real objetivo de su hermano cuando estuvieron juntos.

—Entonces… —titubeó un momento sin saber bien cómo exponer sus dudas—. ¿Por qué…?

Ni siquiera fue capaz de acabar la pregunta. El sólo hecho de estar así junto a Sesshomaru ya le causaba suficiente impresión como para ponerse a averiguar qué era lo que éste quería. No sabía, Sesshomaru era un tipo raro, podía tener los propósitos más oscuros detrás, estarlo usando o simplemente hacía eso para humillarlo; con ese imbécil nunca se sabía.

—Por el mismo motivo que tú —contestó con sinceridad porque él no mentía y su pequeño hermano sabía eso. Una de sus pocas virtudes era la sinceridad, aunque a veces podía ser muy cruel. Sin embargo, en ese instante Inuyasha permaneció congelado al oírlo.

¿Por el mismo motivo que él? ¿Por qué él lo hacía en primer lugar? La respuesta era sencilla. Inuyasha había aceptado que le besara y volviera a tocar ahora, sin estar en celo, simplemente porque se sentía bien. Aun así, ¿Sesshomaru también lo hacía por el simple placer que le generaba? Era difícil de creer. Le costaba ver a su hermano como alguien capaz de dejarse llevar por una lujuriosa pasión —algo que le sonó bastante humano y eso era muy irónico porque se trataba de Sesshomaru de quien hablaba—, pero sabía que era lo suficientemente egoísta como para seguir hasta el final por algo que deseaba.

No dijo nada más ni realizó ninguna otra pregunta. Inuyasha regresó la cabeza al frente y dejó que las manos de su hermano mayor hicieran lo que quisieran. ¿Eso era un señal de su completa aceptación? Puede ser. Aceptaba dejarse llevar en ese momento y aparearse una vez más con ese bastardo, pero lo de compañeros aún estaba en discusión.

En ese momento, la curación ya había pasado a segundo plano y ambos aceptaron que inevitablemente _eso_ pasaría nuevamente. Sesshomaru siguió tocando a su pequeño hermano y, al estar de espaldas a él, no podía apreciar su rostro, pero sí lo oía. Inuyasha estaba agitado, le costaba respirar, y deseó oírlo más. Una de sus manos bajó hasta tocar esa parte que se había despertado ante sus caricias y disfrutó cómo su hermanito prácticamente se quedaba sin aire mientras su mano subía y bajaba. Continuó besando y lamiendo el cuello de Inuyasha, pensando que, por el momento, este era el mejor lenguaje que podían hablar sin entrar en discordia.

Rayos, ¿será que eso era algún anexo del rito de apareamiento que desconocía o algo que a Sesshomaru se le había ocurrido hacer en el momento? No importaba realmente, sólo quería que ese desgraciado siguiera. Inuyasha no pudo controlar su cuerpo, el cual comenzó a moverse y retorcerse por cada uno de esos toques. Mierda, no quería gemir como una puta perra de nuevo, pero era imposible evitarlo cuando esa mano se movía más rápido. Era algo estupendo y enloquecedor, aunque todo en ese instante le pareció así, incluso su piel pegándose contra la de su hermano por el agua le pareció delicioso.

Inuyasha echó la cabeza hacia atrás, un pequeño movimiento imprevisto para estar más cómodo, recargándose en el hombro de su hermano y mirándolo. Los ojos de Sesshomaru estaban fijos en él, observando su cara roja, percibiendo esa respiración errática y oyendo los estridentes cánticos que le dedicaba. Tal vez fue eso lo que lo llevó a detenerse, la impaciencia de ya no poder soportar más esa presión.

—Voltéate —dijo de forma imperante antes que Inuyasha pudiera protestar.

Pasaron unos instantes hasta que el hanyō reaccionara o diera alguna respuesta, la cual Sesshomaru imaginó negativa, pero fue todo lo contrario. Inuyasha se colocó frente a él y, luego de algunas indicaciones, se acomodó sobre su regazo como quería. ¿Será que en serio sólo de esa forma lograrían entenderse? Posiblemente, porque ambos deseaban lo mismo en ese instante. Era muy sorprendente la forma en que podía dominarlo mientras hacían eso y le era increíblemente excitante.

Una vez más, volvieron a unirse e Inuyasha gruñó por ese dolor que le azotó la espalda. Carajo, ¿al desgraciado le había crecido la verga en ese tiempo o qué? Tal vez se debiera a que ahora estaba sentado encima. Qué hijo de puta, seguro fue a propósito lo de querer hacerlo de esa forma, pero ya no era importante. Por más que pareciera imposible acostumbrarse, lo haría. Ni siquiera en eso planeaba dejarse vencer por su tonto hermano mayor. Sesshomaru le sostuvo con firmeza, guiando cada uno de sus movimientos e Inuyasha notó que empezó a gustarle cuando era él mismo quien se movía sin ayuda mientras se mordía los labios. Maldito Sesshomaru y maldita sea la hora en que probó qué tan adictivo era ese bastardo.

El fulgurante momento les aturdió de tal forma que Sesshomaru clavó las uñas en la piel de su hermano y dejó que éste hincara los dientes en su cuello ante las abrumadoras sensaciones. Continuó ayudándolo a moverse y entrando en él, disfrutando de esa posición impulsada por la lujuria y de los gemidos de su hermano, que ya se había convertido en alaridos y gritos placenteros. Pensó que, así, muchos les oirían, todo el mundo, y eso le pareció increíblemente atractivo. No pensaba dejar que nadie anhelara a su compañero, que oyeran y comprobaran que sólo le pertenecía a él. Sesshomaru juntó su frente con la de su hermano y lo apretó más contra sí, queriendo ver cómo se derretía bajo su toque.

Jamás admitiría que ese pedazo de mierda, que también era su hermano mayor, le hacía gritar más que cualquier enemigo, pero seguramente el bastardo lo sabía. Sin embargo, sentirlo así de cerca de él fue agradable, de una forma que trascendía el simple placer carnal o la posesión y rayaba lo cálido, lo cariñoso, pero tal vez esos fueran desvaríos de su mente revolucionada por el momento. Inuyasha se sostuvo de su hermano y jadeó sobre la boca de éste mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo temblaba al moverse más rápido. Ese final arrollador estaba a sólo instantes para él y también fue capaz de percibir cómo arrastraba a su hermano nuevamente a la pérdida de cordura. ¿Por qué habían hecho esto? Porque se sentía bien, cierto. ¿Sólo por eso? Ya ni estaba seguro.

Inuyasha ocultó el rostro en el cuello de Sesshomaru y ambos se quedaron así, disfrutando unos instantes más de esa exquisita sensación y el letargo que su faena les había causado. Recordó que su pequeño hermano había sucumbido al sueño la vez anterior que lo hicieron, pero ese no era el mejor lugar para dormir.

—Debemos salir del agua —recordó con intención de verificar que Inuyasha no se había dormido, pero descubrió que no estaba muy lejano de eso.

—Cállate… —murmuró fastidiado. Demonios, sólo cerró los ojos por unos segundos y ya ese tonto lo estaba molestando, qué pesado podía ser.

Al no obtener una respuesta o algún amague por levantarse de parte del hanyō, Sesshomaru decidió salir del agua con él en brazos para poder sacarlo de ahí y dejarlo en alguna parte seca.

—Suéltame, bastardo —se quejó Inuyasha ante todo ese ajetreo, pero Sesshomaru lo dejó en el suelo y le colocó encima su hitoe rojo, tal como hizo la última vez que hicieron _eso_. Ahora, aquel acto había sido algo bastante… atento de su parte, al punto de avergonzarle incluso—. No soy tu perra, maldita sea.

Inuyasha volteó la cara mientras se vestía. Le enojaba que el idiota lo tratara con esa rara _amabilidad_. No le gustaba, no la necesitaba, le daban rabia esas atenciones innecesarias. Comenzó a vestirse, ofuscado y adolorido, mientras su hermano hacía lo mismo. Encima el bastardo no lo había dejado dormir, con el jodido sueño que le daba eso de aparearse.

—La marca que tienes en el cuello te une a mí —informó una obviedad que, por lo visto, su pequeño hermano ignoraba—. Por lo tanto, me perteneces.

—¡¿Qué?! —Por inercia, tocó su cuello y percibió una cicatriz asomándose en su piel. Eso explicaba por qué no se había curado, pero no significaba que fuera una buena noticia—. Esto… Espera, ¿qué es eso de que te pertenezco? ¿Me viste cara de objeto, pedazo de mierda? Te dije que no soy tu puta hembra.

—Técnicamente cumples la función de una —recordó e Inuyasha quiso golpearle en medio de la cara.

—Y tú aparentemente no dejarás de ser un jodido bastardo —concluyó con fastidio, pero ya no tenía ganas de discutir con ese tonto. Una de las pocas cosas que tenían en común ellos es la terquedad, porque no importaba cuán errados estuvieran, ninguno de los dos daba el brazo a torcer. Inuyasha ya estaba muy cansado para discutir y tampoco tenía ganas de regresar a la aldea—. Oye, préstame tu… esa cosa.

En un principio, Sesshomaru no entendió, hasta que finalmente le cedió su _mokomoko_ y Inuyasha suspiró feliz mientras se acomodaba para usarlo como almohada. Sí, eso necesitaba. ¡Era tan cómoda esa cosa peluda! Ojalá tuviera una, pero si Sesshomaru estaba dispuesto a prestársela siempre no la necesitaba.

—No dormiré… —murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados y Sesshomaru a su lado supo que eso no era más que una mentira.

—Puedes hacerlo —contestó asegurando así que no se movería de allí y velaría su sueño.

Finalmente ese era su deber, donde debía estar y lo que quería.

* * *

 **Notas:** Bueno, otro lemon. Espero que haya quedado bien y les gustara. Es un poco difícil escribir este tipo de escenas, pero, como dijo Sesshomaru, de esta forma ellos se "entienden", al menos por ahora.

Algo en lo que me basé para hacer este lemon fue en unos perros que tenía cuando era chica. Ambos eran padre e hijo y siempre se peleaban al punto de dejarse heridas —cosa que me entristecía y preocupaba mucho—, pero una vez vi cómo el padre iba a lamer las heridas de su hijo para curarlo, las mismas que él le causó. Entonces, como Inuyasha y Sesshomaru técnicamente son perros — _jeje_ —, pensé en que sería algo interesante para adaptarlo a su relación. Nada, es un dato de color.

Hasta la semana que viene!


	13. Capítulo 12

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XII

—¿Piensas bajar en algún momento? —preguntó Kaede nuevamente y no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata.

Desde hace algunas horas, la mujer estaba cansada de oír un continuo repiqueteo proveniente del techo de su casa y sabía que no se trataban de ratas o algún animal similar, sino de otra clase de _alimaña_.

—Déjame en paz, vieja —contestó finalmente el hanyō sin moverse un centímetro.

La sacerdotisa suspiró sin fuerzas ya para insistirle a ese torpe que entre en razón. Desde hace días, Inuyasha había adoptado la costumbre de subirse al techo de la casa y quedarse ahí durante horas. No hacía nada, sólo provocaba molestos ruidos al chocar sus garras rítmicamente contra la madera, pero ya le estaba molestando más que un millar de termitas.

Podía imaginarse la razón tras la molestia de Inuyasha, pero, a su parecer, ese periodo de aceptación, ya estaba llevando mucho tiempo y su paciencia se agotaba. Kaede consideraba que ya era momento para que Inuyasha bajara a la tierra y reconociera sus propias culpas.

—Ocultándote tampoco resolverás nada —aseguró dándose la vuelta para marcharse—. Deja de comportarte como un niño y asume el resultado de tus acciones.

—¡Ah, te dije que no molestes! —vociferó otra vez con intención de echar a esa mujer que sólo le recordaba lo que estaba taladrándole la cabeza a toda hora.

La mujer no quiso discutir más con él, así que sólo se marchó diciéndole que cenarían cuando ella regresara y más vale que bajara de ese techo antes de eso. Maldita bruja, ¿quién se creía que era? ¿Su madre? ¡Ja! Estúpida anciana.

Por más que Inuyasha estuviera decidido a ignorar a la sacerdotisa, acabó bajando del techo después de un rato. No planeaba quedarse sin cena por los delirios de esa vieja loca. Además, ¿por qué le molestaba que estuviera ahí arriba? Sólo quería un lugar donde no lo molestaran, pero tenía mucha pereza para alejarse del sitio que le proporcionaba comida casera. Cazar animales y comer carne cruda nunca fue un problema para él, pero últimamente se había acostumbrado mucho a la "comida casera". Le gustaba, le daba una sensación cálida en su interior, provocando que inevitablemente recordase a su madre, y no quería perderse ninguna oportunidad donde su estómago pudiera ser llenado por algo más que carne de alguna presa.

Kaede no era precisamente como Izayoi, no se parecían en nada en realidad, pero a veces esa vieja podía provocarle sensaciones que le transportaban al tiempo donde su difunta madre estaba viva. Tal vez esa era otra de las cosas por las que respetaba a la anciana sacerdotisa.

Haría caso por esta vez. Después se resignaría a volver a sentarse en algún árbol alto como siempre hizo, pero realmente no importaba dónde estuviera, su mente viajaba más allá hasta olvidarse de dónde estaba parado y ni siquiera percibía el paso del tiempo. Eso lo hacía sentirse un tonto, más de lo normal, pero esto no era su culpa. No, claro que él no tenía la culpa por lo que estaba viviendo. El responsable de todo esto tenía una cara de piedra y un refinado tono de demonio imbécil.

¡Como odiaba a ese desgraciado! ¿Será que en serio no podía deshacerse de él?

Esa era una de las cuestiones que más meditaba y volvía a repasar todos los hechos vividos hasta el momento con la intención de buscar una forma de solucionar ese problema. Aparentemente, la violencia no resolvería esta cuestión y eso era una mala noticia para Inuyasha, porque no se le ocurría qué más hacer para que ese idiota lo deje de molestar.

Intentar matarlo no sirvió de nada y hasta su tonta espada se había puesto en su contra. ¿Acaso todo el universo se había complotado para arrojarlo a las fauces de ese idiota? A veces pensaba que sí.

Una gran inconformidad llenaba su ser, sobre todo después de esa última vez que se vieron, esa vez en el agua… Cuando recordaba eso, Inuyasha sentía unos deseos infinitos porque la tierra lo tragara así no tendría que pensar en ese vergonzoso momento. ¿Cómo demonios permitió que ocurriera de nuevo? Ahora no podía culpar al maldito celo, se había dejado influenciar por ese estúpido enfermo y de nuevo lo apretó como quiso entre sus zarpas.

De todas formas, ya no valía la pena pensar en eso. Al final, volvió a caer, y, por más que se negara a aceptarlo, una parte de él comenzaba a creer que caería una vez más y lo haría de nuevo. No importaba cuánta fuerza de voluntad tuviera porque, cuando ese bastardo estaba presente, su cuerpo simplemente cedía. Malditos instintos. Aunque fuese capaz de comprender que, ante las innegables pruebas, volvería a pasar, Inuyasha se empeñaba en creer que no era así, que podía ser diferente.

No quería pensar realmente qué pasaría si volvía a encontrarse con Sesshomaru, porque, por lo que hablaron en su último encuentro, éste le aclaró que volvería. Aún todo eso sonaba muy extraño. Apareamiento, compañeros, crías. Pensar en esas cosas le hacía doler la cabeza. Ya era complicado intentar aceptar que su cuerpo estaba _cambiando_ y ahora se veía peligrosamente involucrado con ese que siempre creyó el desgraciado más grande del mundo. Quizás el simple hecho que se tratara de Sesshomaru, con quien peleó tanto y jamás consideró tener una relación ni siquiera de hermanos normales, fuese lo que más le causaba impresión de todo eso que había ocurrido.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? No tenía idea y eso le desesperaba.

Dejó un poco esos tormentos de lado cuando entró en la cabaña. Sabía que la anciana se había ido, pero la casa no estaba sola, allí se encontró con Rin y ella le sonrió muy contenta al verlo. La niña dejó lo que sea que estaba haciendo para acercarse a él.

—¡Qué bueno que bajaste, Inuyasha! —mencionó la pequeña para luego tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo más adentro de la cabaña—. Con la señora Kaede hicimos manjū, ¿te gustaría probar?

Al oírla, sus ojos brillaron levemente. Justo eso era lo que necesitaba, algo rico y dulce que lo distraiga de las cosas tontas que le rondaban en la cabeza. Aquella niña trajo un canasto lleno de esos bollos dulces e Inuyasha se puso a comer con gran deleite.

—¡Oh! —dijo con la boca llena mientras masticaba—. ¡Efta ueno!

Rin rió al oírlo hablar así y lo acompañó mientras seguía comiendo, incluso le ofreció un poco de té cuando lo vio a punto de atragantarse. Comenzaba a creer que esa pequeña era un ser demasiado bueno y amable, ojalá siempre le cocinara más dulces.

—Es bueno verte animado —comentó Rin sonriendo y sus palabras provocaron que Inuyasha parara un segundo de comer como un salvaje para mirarla con intriga—. Últimamente parecías algo… disperso.

Con un poco de fuerza, Inuyasha tragó todo lo que se había puesto en la boca y permaneció en silencio. Sabía bien a qué se refería ella y le causó cierta conmoción darse cuenta que se dejó perturbar tanto hasta que incluso Rin lo notó. De todas formas, que ella se lo hiciera notar no le molestaba, no tanto como si se lo dijera alguno de los otros idiotas. La pequeña no lo jodía como ellos y tampoco se burlaba de él, prefería sin duda recibir esas preguntas de ella.

Al parecer su gesto no fue el mejor ya que Rin lo vio preocupada, pensando que dijo algo que no debía.

—Lo siento, no quise incomodarte —mencionó bajando la cabeza apenada.

—No digas eso —contestó al instante, restándole importancia al asunto y demostrándole que no pasaba nada—. Y sí, quizás estuve un poco disperso, como dijiste.

Admitirlo era algo raro para él, pero tenía que reconocer que era verdad. Desde hace algún tiempo estaba muy metido en su cabeza, tratando de ordenar algo que parecía imposible en su mente e intentando idear qué hacer con cierto idiota.

—Es por el señor Sesshomaru, ¿verdad?

La pregunta de Rin le dejó helado y no supo qué contestar, aunque sospechaba que su silencio era suficiente respuesta para ella. ¿Por qué tenía que nombrarlo? El simple hecho de escuchar ese nombre le causaba un desagradable escalofrío, porque recordarlo de esa forma tan sólida inevitablemente volvía más real aquella pesadilla que experimentaba, aunque debía comenzar a aceptar que todo lo que pasó y estaba pasando era real.

Permaneció unos momentos más en silencio y no se le ocurrió qué decir para romperlo, pero fue la misma niña quien lo hizo con una suave risa.

—Sabes, creo que es algo bueno —comentó ella e Inuyasha parpadeó varias veces sin entenderla.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A ti y al señor Sesshomaru —contestó como si fuese algo evidente lo que decía, pero luego continuó explicando—. Ambos son familia y es muy bueno que se lleven mejor, más que eso, ¡se van a casar!

Ella rió nuevamente al decir eso, casi como si bromeara al respecto, pero Inuyasha no tuvo ganas de reírse. Sin embargo, pensó un poco más sobre lo que Rin dijo y se dio cuenta que ella no era una persona cualquiera. Era justamente la niña que había calado en el corazón frío de ese yōkai y le enseñó cosas que aquel idiota se había negado completamente a entender. Rin había jugado un papel crucial para Sesshomaru y él demostraba, a su manera, continuamente el aprecio que tenía por ella. Varias interrogantes surgieron dentro de la cabeza de Inuyasha y un interés por querer saber más sobre lo que esa pequeña pensaba le surgió.

—¿Por qué crees que es bueno? —indagó lo más básico que no llegaba a comprender.

—¿Lo de ustedes o el señor Sesshomaru? —preguntó ella sin saber a qué se refería, pero al instante volvió a sonreírle divertida—. El señor Sesshomaru no es malo, sólo tiene una forma… diferente de actuar —explicó muy convencida, pero Inuyasha creía que hablaba desde un punto de vista muy ingenuo o quién sabe—. Y creo que es bueno que él tenga a _alguien_ —El énfasis que ella hizo en esa palabra provocó una mueca no muy agradable en Inuyasha—. El señor Sesshomaru siempre está solo y más aún desde que vivo aquí con la señora Kaede, así que me hace muy feliz que ahora formes parte de su vida de una manera más importante. Así él no se sentirá solo nunca más.

Si Rin no hubiera sonreído de una forma tan dulce, seguramente se habría reído por sus palabras. ¿Sesshomaru sentirse solo? ¡Ja! Dudaba que ese tipo sintiera algo similar, pero no lo mencionó. No se sentía capaz de poder tratar de una forma hostil a esa niña, por más extrañas que fuesen sus palabras.

A pesar de no compartir las ideas de esa pequeña, se dio cuenta que, posiblemente, ella era el único ser, además de ese enano verde lame suelas, quien conocía un poco más en profundidad a su tonto hermano mayor. Se sintió intrigado ante este descubrimiento y se preguntó qué tipo de cosas sabría ella sobre Sesshomaru, algo que lo llevó a darse cuenta que Inuyasha, por más compañero que fuere, no sabía nada de él. Jamás le interesó saber sobre ese bastardo idiota. Su hermano siempre fue una mierda y era lo único que siempre necesitó saber. Sin embargo, ahora se veía en la necesidad de tomar una nueva posición, una nueva estrategia, ya que era evidente que no podría resolver ese problema que tenía a corto plazo.

Suspiró hastiado por un momento, bajo la atenta mirada de Rin y ella no pareció molesta porque no le haya contestado lo que le dijo. Por más pequeña que fuera, ella era capaz de entender qué podía tener a Inuyasha tan turbado.

—¿Te preocupa tu relación con el señor Sesshomaru? —preguntó con suavidad, pero a pesar de eso Inuyasha pegó un respingo impresionado por esa pregunta. Aún no se sentía capaz de hilar las palabras "relación" y "Sesshomaru" en una misma oración, menos involucrarlas con él mismo—. ¿Es por los continuos viajes que hace? —continuó Rin—. No te preocupes, siempre hace eso, pero finalmente vuelve.

Rin se rió en silencio, pensando en que, lo que dijo, había hecho sonar al señor Sesshomaru como un perro y técnicamente lo era. Uno bastante nómada.

Por su parte, Inuyasha oyó esa declaración, pero le supo extraña. ¿A dónde iba tanto Sesshomaru? Esa pregunta, hasta el momento, no había pasado por su cabeza, pero admitía que le intrigaba.

—Y… —comenzó hablando y Rin lo miró con total atención—. ¿Sabes a dónde va?

—Mmm… No —contestó ella pensativa, pero al instante pareció recordar algo—. Una vez el señor Jaken dijo que buscaban crear un imperio o algo así —dijo sin poder acordarse bien las palabras exactas—. Supongo que debe estar haciendo algo de eso.

Al instante, Inuyasha recordó que una vez, hace muchos años, el sapo feo le dijo que Sesshomaru era señor de las tierras del… ¿Norte? ¿Sur? ¿Quién sabe dónde? No recordaba que Sesshomaru fuera el rey del Norte, pero seguramente tenía mucho trabajo si eso era y se justificaban sus idas y venidas.

—Creo que deberías hablar con él —comentó Rin sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo creyendo que había entendido mal, pero no fue así.

—Que hables con él —reiteró—. Si van a ser compañeros deben hablar —mencionó eso como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, cosa que en verdad lo era, pero Inuyasha seguía sin comprender—. Si algo te preocupa o tienes alguna duda que no te deja en paz, debes decirle al señor Sesshomaru.

—No digas tonterías —espetó agitando la mano—. No tengo nada que hablar con él y tampoco es como si fuese muy conversador.

—¡Claro que no! —insistió la pequeña—. El señor Sesshomaru es muy educado, si le haces una pregunta él siempre te contestará.

Esta vez no pudo evitar reírse con una mueca bastante sarcástica. ¿Que ese bastardo era educado? Sin dudas esa niña tenía un concepto muy distorsionado de él y algo fantasioso. Inuyasha no sentía que necesitaba hablarle, al contrario, sentía que necesitaba sacárselo de encima, pero no tenía idea cómo. Aún no se veía a sí mismo como _compañero_ de ese tipo y no creía que alguna vez lo fuese a lograr.

Aquella conversación con Rin fue interrumpida por dos conocidos idiotas: Miroku y Shippo. El monje se acercó a él, ofreciéndole de ir a exterminar un yōkai a un pueblo vecino. En otro momento, tal vez lo hubiera mandado al carajo, pero en ese instante aceptó. Le vendría bien un poco de acción para estirar los músculos y despejar su cabeza. Tomó un último manjū, mientras Shippo se llevaba como tres, y se fueron.

Casi podría considerar un privilegio que ese pueblo no estuviera tan lejos, pero recorrer largas distancias no era un problema para él ni para Miroku. El que solía cansarse era Shippo, así que el pequeño zorro aprovechaba su tamaño para viajar en el hombro de alguno de los dos.

Cuando llegaron a esa casa de familia acaudalada, Inuyasha esperó junto con Shippo a que Miroku hicieron los arreglos pertinentes antes de comenzar con el _trabajo_. Aquel dueño de casa explicó los sucesos extraños que se producían en su mansión y que la causa aún no había sido descubierta. Claro que había algún espíritu maligno por ahí, pero se percibía tan débil que no sería ningún tipo de acción emocionante para él. Inuyasha suspiró hastiado e inevitablemente llamó la atención del dueño de casa, por más que se encontrara apartado unos pasos más atrás.

Ese hombre le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y desconfianza que conocía a la perfección, toda su vida le habían visto de la misma forma por ser un hanyō, no se sorprendía en lo absoluto, pero eso tampoco significaba que lo dejase pasar.

—Ah, no se preocupe —dijo con rapidez Miroku llamando la atención del dueño de casa—. Mi amigo tiene gran experiencia en exorcismos y llevamos un largo tiempo trabajando juntos.

—Sí, pero él es…

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso, viejo? —interrumpió Inuyasha de mala manera antes de oír la palabra que iba a decir ese hombre. Monstruo. Porque eso era lo que todo el mundo pensaba al verlo.

—Tranquilo, Inuyasha —Miroku se acercó a querer calmarlo—. Estamos aquí para brindarle nuestros servicios a este buen hombre, debemos ayudarlo a eliminar cualquier entidad maligna.

—Le agradezco enormemente, Su Excelencia —mencionó aquel hombre inclinándose con mucho respeto—. Será recompensado como se merece, no se preocupe.

—El poder ayudar a otros es el máximo beneficio para un monje.

La única palabra que pasó por la mente de Inuyasha y Shippo en ese instante fue _mentiroso_ , aunque ya estaban demasiado acostumbrados a ver esa misma escena, era algo natural en Miroku ir por la vida pregonando ese discurso para engañar y sacar provecho. Aun así, poco le importaba a Inuyasha a quién estafara ese monje. Tampoco continuó peleando. Sólo gruñó molesto y guardó silencio. Esperaba que esto no se demorara mucho, pero no fue así.

Les llevó un rato encontrar dónde se ocultaba la pequeña sabandija, pero afortunadamente dieron con ese espíritu maligno y cuando mostró su verdadera y grotesca forma no fue necesario más que un corte de Tessaiga para deshacerse del bicho.

Finalmente, Inuyasha se quedó fuera de la casa esperando a que sus tontos amigos aparecieran para poder largarse. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto además? Para colmo ya estaba por oscurecer y seguro no llegaría a probar algo de comida a la anciana Kaede, pero más le valía a Sango tener alguna cosa de cenar por ahí escondida para que le pueda robar.

Cuando aparecieron Miroku cargaba dos fardos llenos que dejó en el suelo y una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Qué hombre más amable —comentó con un suspiro satisfecho—. Estaba tan agradecido que ofreció más incluso y tenía unas cosas muy interesantes en su casa…

—¿Te robaste esto o te lo dieron? —preguntó Inuyasha observando las bolsas sin ganas de esculcarlas.

—Amigo mío, debo decir que esa acusación proviniendo de ti me ofende —dijo con congoja poniendo una mano en su pecho y el hanyō rodó los ojos con fastidio. Ese monje ladrón e idiota jamás cambiaría.

—Ya, vámonos —dijo a punto de emprender la retirada, pero se dio cuenta que Shippo llevaba algo muy interesante en su cabeza—. ¿Y esto?

—¡Los trajimos de la casa! —mencionó el kitsune muy emocionado mostrando el plato que cargaba lleno de dangos, los cuales se veían muy deliciosos.

—Creo que podríamos tomarnos un respiro antes de regresar —propuso Miroku sentándose en el suelo y tomando uno de los dangos de Shippo.

Por su parte, Inuyasha no hizo protesta alguna porque estaba más interesado en comer que otra cosa. Se sentó junto a sus amigos y el sabor exquisito de esos dulces le llenó la boca. En parte, le hizo sentir más reconfortado. Sin darse cuenta, se había olvidado un poco de los tormentos que lo venían aquejando ese último tiempo, ocupar su mente en otra cosa realmente ayudó.

No tenía ganas de pensar en ese problema que ahora cargaba en su espalda. Tampoco quería volver a meditar una solución que no hallaba ni recordar la cara de ese desgraciado, pero inevitablemente el recuerdo llegaba su mente y lo abstraía en cualquier instante.

—Inuyasha… ¡Inuyasha!

Los gritos del pequeño zorro a su lado lo pusieron nuevamente en alerta y pegó un respingo como si acabase de despertar, pero al instante le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Shippo.

—Enano, no me grites en el oído —se quejó mientras volvía a comer otro dango.

—¡No me pegues, tonto! —vociferó nuevamente mientras se acariciaba su nuevo chichón—. No es mi culpa que uno tenga que gritarte porque ni atención prestas.

—Así es el amor, Shippo —comentó Miroku con una expresión que mezclaba la burla y la resignación—. Te tiene en las nubes todo el día pensando en tu amada… o en tu hermano, en el caso de Inuyasha.

—Voy a matarte si vuelves a decir algo así, idiota —espetó con ganas de acariciar el puño de su espada para sacarla.

—Calma, calma —mencionó el monje alzando una de sus manos—. Pero… ¿Acaso no estabas pensando en él?

Inuyasha quiso estrangularlo por esa pregunta, pero no lo hizo porque era verdad. Ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado, era imposible que no pensara en Sesshomaru, pero no era de esa forma en la que el monje libidinoso se imaginaba. Inuyasha pensaba una forma para tratar de sacarse de encima el problema que tenía con su tonto hermano, pero chocar siempre con la misma pared ya lo estaba cansando.

—Es diferente… —murmuró molesto mirando a hacia otro lado.

Por supuesto que era diferente e Inuyasha no necesitaba dar ninguna explicación a esos tontos para que lo supieran. Entre ellos dos no había _amor_ , sólo habían pasado… _cosas_. Por más que esa explicación sonaba absurda era exactamente lo que ocurrió.

—Puedo imaginarlo —asintió Miroku—. Aunque no tengo hermanos, pero sé que la relación con el tuyo nunca fue fácil y menos ahora.

—Yo no —acotó Shippo. Él no lo entendía ni podía imaginarlo. Tampoco tenía hermanos, pero ponerse en el lugar de Inuyasha se le hacía difícil—. Él es malvado.

Una pequeña risa se le escapó al monje e Inuyasha casi rió también al ver la expresión temerosa del zorro. Sí, Sesshomaru era una mierda y seguiría siéndolo, de eso todos estaban seguros.

—Parece una pesadilla —dijo Inuyasha con un suspiro cansado, pero sus dos amigos lo oyeron.

Era la primera vez que decía algo referente al asunto sin que fuese alguna clase de insulto o estuviera escupiendo sus palabras con rabia. Inuyasha sentía furia, pero ahora la incertidumbre pesaba más que su enojo. Le preocupaba no saber en qué mierda se había metido y qué haría ahora con ese desgraciado que parecía empecinado en destruir su mente cada vez que aparecía.

Para sí mismo, se sentía capaz de admitir que una parte de su ser, la más primitiva, quería todo eso que pasó con Sesshomaru. Jamás había sentido, en toda su vida, aquellos impulsos tan latentes en su piel. Instintos reproductivos, el celo, la necesidad por el apareamiento, esa rara atracción. Todo era muy raro. Las veces que estuvo con su hermano esos deseos monstruosos acababan dominándolo, pero cuando su consciencia regresaba no había forma de volver a atrás. No iba a permitir que ese idiota hiciera lo que quisiera con él, pero tampoco sabía cómo actuar en realidad. La situación era demasiado confusa.

A pesar de saber que Sesshomaru era un verdadero hijo de puta, que toda la vida lo fue y no dudaba que siguiera siéndolo; Inuyasha no comprendía qué estaba pasando con él ahora. Por más que ya llevasen un tiempo sin querer matarse y tuviesen un poco más de cordialidad en su relación, Sesshomaru era ligeramente diferente con él. No decía nada ni tampoco hacía algo que lo denotaba mucho, pero donde Inuyasha más sentía ese cambio era en la forma en que su hermano lo miraba. Después de recibir desprecio de los ojos del yōkai, ahora era… No tenía idea, pero en parte no quería saber y en parte sí.

¿Qué impulsaba ese cambio? ¿Sólo el apareamiento? A Inuyasha le costaba mucho creer que ese odio y desprecio por ser un hanyō desapareciera con tanta facilidad. Aun así, acostumbrarse a que su hermano lo viese sin ese manto de indiferencia era muy complicado.

—Parece imposible —comentó Miroku algo pensativo, llamando la atención de Inuyasha—, pero ¿es tan terrible?

Por unos instantes, no contestó nada. ¿Acaso el monje estaba loco? ¡Claro que era terrible! ¿Será que no vio con quién mierda tenía el problema?

—¿Tienes ganas de burlarte, imbécil? —espetó sin ganas de querer soportarlo con sus idioteces.

—Nada de eso —aseguró—. Sólo creo que es importante tener buena relación con un hermano y ustedes lo son. Esto los ha acercado mucho más, ¿o no?

—No —contestó rápidamente, pero su amigo le regaló un gesto que le pedía que dejase la hipocresía de lado—. No es esa clase de _cercanía_ que uno desearía tener con un hermano y menos si es ese bastardo.

—En ese caso, ¿no has tratado de hablarlo con él?

—¿Hablar qué? Si apenas dice más de dos palabras.

—Es evidente que la terquedad viene de familia —concluyó el monje negando con la cabeza y continuó hablando antes que Inuyasha le gritase algo—. De todas formas, creo que podrían llegar a un acuerdo si expusieran lo que cada uno piensa. Para formalizar cualquier tipo de alianza o convenio hay dos partes que deben estar de acuerdo, incluso si se trata de un matrimonio.

—¡Mierda, qué no me voy a casar! —espetó harto de oír las palabras que tenían que ver con boda o matrimonio, pero sí oyó lo demás que dijo el monje. Ya era la segunda persona que le decía que debía hablar con ese desgraciado. ¿Sería casualidad? Quizá, quién sabe, posiblemente fuese una buena opción, sólo que ni siquiera se imaginaba hablando con Sesshomaru sin que haya violencia de por medio.

—Mi mamá y mi papá solían pelear de vez en cuando —comentó Shippo con el palillo del dango entre sus manos—. Se apartaban hasta que se les pasaba el enojo y al final volvían para resolver las cosas hablando.

—Con Sango nos pasa lo mismo —asintió recordando a su esposa—. Ella tiene un carácter fuerte, pero con calma y dialogando somos capaces de entendernos.

—¿Con carácter fuerte te refieres a que te golpea cada vez que haces algo mal? —Inuyasha sabía que tenía razón y la mueca del monje se lo dijo. Aunque la mayoría de bofetadas que su esposa le regalaba eran por acariciar su trasero, cosa que él veía como un tierno cariño pero Sango no.

—El punto es que para que haya una relación sana es necesario hablar —reiteró mirando con seriedad al hanyō—. Para lograr algo en estos casos se debe conversar, la violencia no lo solucionará.

Al oír eso, su boca se torció en un gesto abatido. Esa era una de las principales razones por las que se encontraba tan pensativo, porque no había obtenido resultados favorables por la fuerza y otra manera de actuar no le parecía efectiva, pero había llegado a un punto donde se encontraba tan perdido que hasta la idea de ese monje no le parecía mala.

—Ah, ya dejen de joder —espetó para que dejaran el tema de lado, pero Inuyasha siguió pensando en ello incluso después cuando volvieron a la aldea.

Sí, tal vez podría hablar con ese idiota. Después de todo, ¿qué podría pasar? Ya había intentado matarlo y no funcionó, pero, por alguna razón, pensar en una conversación con Sesshomaru se le hacía más complicado que tener una batalla.

* * *

 **Notas:** Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, el que considero necesario para que Inuyasha vaya digiriendo un poco toda la situación y piense al respecto sin tener la cabeza caliente. Ojalá les haya gustado, aunque no apareció Sesshomaru, pero en el próximo va a estar —Yey!—.

Aclaraciones: El **manjū** son unos _dulces japoneses_ muy típicos, bollos hechos de harina rellenos con anko. El anko es una pasta dulce hecha de judías, porotos, frijoles —o como les digan en sus países—. Mi profesor de japonés una vez hizo y son muy ricos. Personalmente, preparé anko con un amigo pero para hacer dorayaki, que son una especie de alfajores. Los **dangos** quizá los conocen, son esos pastelitos dulces que se venden pinchados en un palito. Como ellos viven en un Japón antiguo, a veces es difícil adaptar mi mente occidental a sus costumbres de periodo Sengoku para poder describir de una forma apropiada las escenas.

En fin, muchas gracias a todos lo que leyeron y me dejaron comentarios. Mil gracias! Les deseo una buena semana y un feliz día del niño —donde vivo lo es, aunque soy consciente que, en los lugares donde se festeja, no es en la misma fecha—. De todas formas, pásenla hermoso y nos vemos la próxima semana.

Saludos!

PD: Sesshomaru, King in the North(? El que entendió el guiño lo entendió, en lo personal me reí mucho. Ahora sí. Chau!

* * *

 **Guest:** Don't worry, it's ok. I'm happy because you like my fanfic and for your comment. Good luck in your work! Thank for the review!

 **Xoxo:** Yo no lo podría haber dicho mejor. Inuyasha es muy pasiva y muy negada, pero así lo amamos jaja Gracias por el review!


	14. Capítulo 13

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XIII

—Y… ¿Hace cuánto que dices que está ahí?

—Mmm… No lo sé —contestó Rin pensativa—. Cuando me desperté ya estaba ahí, pero últimamente no quiere bajar desde que la señora Kaede lo echó del techo.

La pequeña se alzó de hombros sin saber exactamente qué decir. Desde que Kaede le dijo a Inuyasha que no se subiera más al techo, el hanyō se instaló en uno de los árboles más altos de la aldea y allí se quedaba la mayor parte del día. Tal vez buscaba escapar de todos y estar solo o quién sabe.

—Ya veo…

—¡Kohaku!

Aquel grito interrumpió la conversación de la niña y el joven exterminador. Kohaku apenas había llegado a la aldea después de estar viajando por un tiempo y había decidido visitar a su familia y amigos. Cuando bajó del lomo de Kirara, se encontró con Rin y fue a saludarla, pero no esperó que su hermana apareciese tan pronto. Sango lo abrazó con fuerza y sus sobrinas lo saludaron con mucha emoción también.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de verte bien! —comentó ella con mucha felicidad sin dejar de apretarlo entre sus brazos.

Después de todo el dolor vivido a causa de Naraku, a Sango le dolía estar lejos de su hermano pero respetaba su decisión de querer vivir como un exterminador y viajar. Por eso mismo le había encomendado a Kirara el cuidado de Kohaku, porque sabía que ella estaría ahí en su lugar para protegerlo y ambos formarían un gran equipo. De todas formas, no podía evitar preocuparse por él y, por más que creciera, seguiría siendo su hermano pequeño.

—Hermana… —murmuró con dificultad hasta que Sango lo soltó y fue capaz de volver a respirar—. También me alegra mucho verte.

—¡Tío Kohaku! —saludaron las gemelas abrazándolo y él devolvió el cariño que ellas le daban. Esto era algo que él agradecía mucho y nunca podría encontrar en otro lugar: el calor de una familia que te ama. Por más adversidades, se sentía afortunado por volver a recibir ese amor que creyó ya no merecer.

—¿No estás herido, verdad? —preguntó Sango tomándole el rostro para revisarlo—. ¿Por dónde has estado? Tardaste mucho en regresar.

—Eh… —mencionó sin saber qué decir primero. Desde que Sango tuvo a sus hijas se había vuelto más maternal, hasta con él.

—Ya déjalo, querida —dijo Miroku apareciendo detrás de su esposa con Shippo en el hombro—. Seguramente Kohaku está cansado y quiere relajarse un poco después de su viaje.

—Sólo me interesa saber cómo está —protestó ella cruzándose de brazos. Sabía que exageraba, pero las emociones la sobrepasaban cuando veía a su pequeño hermano y lo único que quería era saber cómo se encontraba.

Una sonrisa se le escapó al joven exterminador al ver cómo el monje abrazaba a su hermana. Para él también era importante saber que ella estaba en buenas manos y que tenía alguien que la quería tanto. Tomó a una de sus sobrinas en brazos y acarició la cabeza de la otra pequeña. ¿Cuándo habían crecido tanto? Tal vez se quedara un poco más en esta ocasión con su familia.

—Estoy bien —aclaró la duda de su hermana—. No tuvimos ningún problema, todo estuvo muy bien. Me encontré con Rin y estaba saludándola —explicó mirando a la niña, quien aún seguía allí con ellos.

—Le estaba contando a Kohaku que la señora Kaede echó a Inuyasha del techo y ahora no quiere bajar de los árboles —explicó ella y la mirada de todos fue por inercia hacia la punta de aquel árbol donde el hanyō estaba posado sin siquiera prestarles atención.

—Sí —asintió—. Me pareció extraño que no bajara cuando llegué con Kirara.

—Bueno, Kohaku —mencionó Miroku en un suspiro para llegar hasta su cuñado y ponerle una mano sobre el hombro—. Te has perdido de muchas cosas este último tiempo.

El exterminador no entendió una palabra de lo que dijo pero los demás sí y una pequeña risa se les escapó. Sí había tardado mucho en regresar, ¿pero qué tanto pudo haber ocurrido? Kohaku ni se lo imaginaba.

—Ya hasta parece ermitaño —comentó Shippo un poco fastidiado por esa reclusión a la que Inuyasha mismo se sometía, pero tampoco le prestaban mucha atención a ese perro.

—Creo que está esperando al señor Sesshomaru —comentó Rin llamando la atención de todos.

—¿Al señor Sesshomaru? —preguntó Kohaku bastante confundido.

—Sí —dijo ella con una gran sonrisa—. Ambos son novios ahora ¡y se van a casar!

Ante eso, Kohaku se quedó en silencio muy sorprendido. Normalmente a Rin le gustaba hablar mucho, pero en ese instante no la comprendió en lo absoluto. Las palabras no terminaron de tomar forma y significado en su cabeza, tampoco fue capaz de hilarlas, y no pudo evitar buscar ayuda en su familia.

—Es una larga historia —mencionó Sango al instante y la verdad tenía razón.

—Ven con nosotros y te pondremos al corriente.

Miroku guió a su joven cuñado hasta la casa dispuesto a comenzar a contarle la gran historia de cómo esos hermanos habían acabado juntos.

Por su parte, claro que Inuyasha notó a todos esos idiotas allí reunidos, pero no tenía deseos de estar con ellos ni con nadie. Deseaba estar solo en ese momento, pero no para pensar, simplemente porque no los soportaba. Aunque ¿quién podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantarlos? Un ser así no existía en el mundo.

A pesar de esos tarados y su manía con sacarlo de quicio continuamente, la furia de Inuyasha había disminuído considerablemente. Ya no se sentía tan tenso como en días pasados, tal vez porque pensar en ese _asunto_ no lo enloquecía como al principio. Después de pasar algunos días en los que pudo acostumbrarse a que, inevitablemente, no se trataba de una pesadilla o ninguna broma, pudo pensar con más calma y claridad. No era una situación fácil ni que se pudiera ignorar, ya tenía pruebas suficientes al respecto. Tampoco la fuerza era una opción. Por lo que, si quería resolver sus problemas, tenía que optar por otras opciones inevitablemente. Eso nunca se le daba bien y no pudo evitar suspirar hastiado.

En el pasado, cuando vivía por su cuenta sentía que podía resolver todo con violencia. Incluso cuando se enfrentaron a Naraku era así. Inuyasha había viajado mucho junto a Kagome y sus amigos exorcizando diferentes criaturas mientras buscaban pistas de ese maldito, pero en todas esas ocasiones el encargado de pensar por lo general era Miroku o algún otro; él sólo se dedicaba a dar golpes y cortar monstruos con su espada. Sus instintos eran los que siempre guiaban su mente, aunque en este último tiempo no había tenido buenos resultados.

Bostezó un momento mientras se recargaba contra el tronco del árbol. Hacía varios días donde se le dificultaba dormir. Normalmente dormía muy poco, pero ahora esos escasos momentos estaban plagados de confusos sueños y tortuosas pesadillas. Soñaba con cosas del pasado, enemigos muertos, su madre, personas que no conocía, gente que no volvería a ver y también con _ese_ que sabía que ahora estaba ligado a él más que nunca.

¿Cómo permitió que eso pasara? Inuyasha no tenía una respuesta concreta, simplemente pasó. Llevó una mano hasta su cuello para tocarlo sabiendo que las marcas y moretones ya se habían curado, excepto uno. Sintió el relieve de la cicatriz de una mordida bajo sus dedos y eso le produjo un ligero cosquilleo.

Jamás le habían quedado cicatrices, sin importar lo graves que fueran las heridas que le causaran. Que ahora tuviera aquella marca hecha por los dientes de su hermano sólo le decía que esa mordida no fue nada ordinaria. Ese estigma era parte de las costumbres de apareamiento de los yōkai, eso fue lo que el viejo Myoga le explicó, e Inuyasha se preguntó si a Sesshomaru también le había quedado una cicatriz. Tenía muchas cosas borrosas de la última vez que se vieron y prefería no ponerse a recordar.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna en ese instante y esa misma sacudida, que lo obligó a ponerse en alerta, tenía sólo un nombre. ¿Cómo fue que supo que se trataba de ese bastardo antes de olerlo? Tal vez fue su intuición o quién sabe qué, pero Inuyasha fue capaz de percibir que Sesshomaru se aproximaba a la aldea. Últimamente venía más seguido, pero no planeaba enfocarse en el itinerario de su hermano, tenía otras cosas que resolver.

Con rapidez, saltó de un árbol a otro y se aproximó hacia Sesshomaru sin tener la paciencia necesaria para esperar que éste se acerque. Hoy lo resolvería.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente detuvo su andar de una forma brusca y vio cómo ese yōkai descendió del cielo, aterrizando con absoluta elegancia. Incluso se le hacía irritante esa forma de caer semejante a la de una pluma, qué tipo molesto, pero no venía a quejarse de eso.

—¡Sesshomaru! —le gritó para llamar su atención aunque éste ya lo estuviera mirando—. No me importa qué mierda quieres —dijo rápidamente antes que ese idiota le salga con alguna cosa rara—. Vamos a hablar ahora y…

—¡Amo Sesshomaru! —Una voz, absolutamente fastidiosa para Inuyasha, lo interrumpió. Jaken apareció junto a su señor montado sobre Ah-Un y parecía cansado, aunque aquella bestia lo estaba cargando—. ¡Amo, de nuevo volvió a dejarme atrás! A veces parece que no le importara si me pierdo y además no deja de venir a esta sucia aldea humana —se quejó mientras lloriqueaba sin prestarle ninguna atención al hanyō hasta que finalmente lo vio y pegó un respingo alarmado—. ¡Ah, ¿qué hace aquí ese tonto de Inuyasha?! De seguro vino a molestar a mi amo.

—Cállate, alimaña —espetó con ganas de acercarse a golpear a esa rana—. El único que molesta aquí eres tú.

—¡Cómo te atreves, mestizo! ¡Ya verás cuando mi gran amo te ponga las manos encima!

—Uy, qué miedo —dijo con sorna haciendo una mueca tonta—. Mejor baja de ese monstruo y arreglemos esto sin que el _amo bonito_ intervenga.

—Insolente hanyō... —masculló entre dientes dispuesto a ceder a esas provocaciones, sobre todo lo ofendió que dijera "amo bonito" burlándose de su voz, pero Sesshomaru se lo impidió.

—Jaken —dijo—, adelántate a la aldea.

—Pero amo…

—Ahora.

Esa sentencia fue definitiva y el pequeño yōkai lo sabía. No le quedó otra opción más que acatar la orden. Últimamente podía notar a su amo diferente y se negaba a aceptar la razón. Seguiría siendo un fiel sirviente para Sesshomaru, incluso si éste llegaba a contradecirse de forma tan radical.

A pesar de haberse quedado solos, Inuyasha perdió todo ese impulso que lo había llevado hasta allí por la interrupción del sapo feo. Mierda, le había cortado la inspiración ese tonto.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó Sesshomaru finalmente e Inuyasha tragó saliva por un instante. ¿Qué palabras había pensado decir? ¿Por qué no se le ocurría nada? Nunca fue bueno para la oratoria.

—Eh… —balbuceó por unos instantes y se sintió como un tonto—. ¿C-Cómo estás?

En realidad, al decir eso, sí se sintió como un tonto y muy avergonzado, tanto que se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

—Bien —contestó con naturalidad—. ¿Deseas saber algo más?

Inuyasha bufó hastiado pasando su mano por su cansada cara. No, eso no era lo que quería decirle y nunca fue muy dado para hablar, así que iría al grano.

—¿Para qué carajo viniste? —espetó su pregunta, aunque sospechaba qué podía decirle.

—Creo que esa respuesta ya la sabes.

—No, no lo sé —contestó con brusquedad—. No sé eso ni tampoco sé nada de… de… ¡de lo que mierda sea esto! ¡No lo entiendo y me molesta mucho!

Sabía que no había dicho nada concretamente, pero se sintió mejor al gritarle eso en la cara, a pesar de ver que Sesshomaru le miraba sin ninguna emoción en el rostro. Incluso parecía que el desgraciado ya estaba enterado de cómo se sentía y para nada le sorprendía.

—Podemos hablar si te sientes listo —mencionó con tranquilidad y esas palabras provocaron que Inuyasha arqueara una ceja confundido, pero no se amedrentó.

—Sí —contestó con seguridad y Sesshomaru asintió.

Vio cómo su hermano daba unos pasos hacia un árbol y se sentaba debajo de éste con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados. Sesshomaru permaneció allí, en silencio, e Inuyasha no supo cómo se dio cuenta que lo estaba esperando, pero esa sensación le dio. Caminó hasta llegar a él y sentarse frente a su hermano con una sensación extraña por dentro, una mezcla de intriga y temor le recorrió la piel, pero ahí era donde debía estar y no se movería.

Pasaron unos instantes en que nadie dijo nada e Inuyasha se preguntó si debía comenzar a hablar él, pero tampoco tenía idea qué decir. La situación era muy extraña y en ese momento pensó que quizá esto también era difícil para Sesshomaru. Jamás consideró a ese tonto como alguien que se preocupara por alguna situación o hubiese algo que le resultara complicado, pero tal vez podría ser. Por más yōkai completo y poderoso que fuese, ese idiota seguía sin ser un dios que no comente errores.

—Inuyasha —la voz de Sesshomaru rompió aquel ambiente y clavó los ojos en su pequeño hermano—. Dime, eres consciente de la situación en la que estamos, ¿verdad?

Esa pregunta le dejó sin habla por unos instantes. ¿Será esta la forma que encontró Sesshomaru para comenzar con la conversación? Era una pregunta bastante difícil, pero todo ese asunto lo era en realidad.

—Eso creo… —contestó bajando la mirada—. Se supone que a raíz de… _eso_ que hicimos, somos compañeros, ¿no?

Jamás pensó que decir aquella oración fuese tan arduo, pero eso sólo demostraba que esta conversación no sería nada sencilla.

—Así es —asintió su hermano con absoluta calma, sin inmutarse para nada. ¿Por qué él parecía tan fresco incluso en una situación así? Qué desgraciado.

—Entonces… ¿somos compañeros? —mencionó Inuyasha y Sesshomaru asintió una vez más—. ¿Tú y yo? —preguntó siendo observado por su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados, pero nuevamente lo afirmó—. ¡Eso suena ridículo! —vociferó con honestidad sin importarle qué fuera a pesar ese tonto—. ¡Tú odias a los hanyō! ¿Por qué querrías tener uno de compañero? Eso no tiene sentido.

—No los odio —mencionó Sesshomaru, aunque sí había tenido la idea que cualquier criatura híbrida era una abominación de la naturaleza—. Y mi desprecio por ti no iba dirigido hacia que fueses un hanyō simplemente, sino a esa sangre humana que llevas y la deshonra que representas para nuestra familia.

—Vaya, sin duda eso resuelve todo —dijo con ironía girando los ojos fastidiado. ¿Cómo ese tipo podía decirle que era su compañero y que lo despreciaba con el mismo tono de voz? Era tan raro—. Te recuerdo que esa parte humana deshonrosa sigue estando en mí, ¿eso no te importa?

Por algunos segundos volvieron a estar en silencio e Inuyasha sintió que algo dentro de él se estrujaba hasta dejarlo sin respiración. Claro que sí importaba que fuera un asqueroso mestizo, importaba muchísimo. En ningún momento ese desgraciado había cambiado su forma de pensar y lo seguía odiando, era obvio. Sin embargo, ¿por qué había pasado todo aquello entonces? Aún había cosas que no terminaba de comprender.

—También dije que era ridículo —mencionó repentinamente Sesshomaru llamándole la atención.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—Hace algún tiempo —contestó sabiendo que habían pasado más de dos siglos—. Cuando _alguien_ me dijo que mi compañero sería un hanyō.

Esa declaración lo dejó totalmente helado y con la mente al borde del colapso. ¿Acaso Sesshomaru ya sabía que esto podía pasar? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué clase de futuro había visto para tener esa predicción?

—¿Quién? —se animó a preguntar y apenas se dio cuenta que se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, impaciente porque su hermano hablara.

—Inu no Taisho. —dijo con un pequeño deje de melancolía e Inuyasha permaneció perplejo hasta que casi se cae de espalda por la impresión cuando oyó eso.

—¿El viejo? —espetó sin poder creerlo y Sesshomaru asintió para confirmárselo—. Pe-Pero… ¿Cómo? —murmuró mirando sus manos, intentando imaginar la cara de ese padre que jamás conoció, pero le fue imposible, así que miró a su hermano, quien era lo más cercano a ese hombre que tenía—. ¿Acaso podía ver el futuro o algo así?

No le hubiera sonado tonto que Sesshomaru le afirmara eso. Finalmente, desconocía prácticamente todo lo que rodeaba a su padre y quién sabe las habilidades que pudo haber desarrollado.

—No lo sé —admitió Sesshomaru, porque ni él mismo estaba seguro cómo Inu no Taisho había podido asegurar algo con tantos años de distancia—. Después de saber que vendrías al mundo me dijo eso y me negué a creerlo. Asumí que él había caído en la locura luego de involucrarse con los humanos tan de cerca.

—Suena como algo que pensarías…

—Con los años, rechacé esas palabras e intenté olvidarlas —continuó explicando—, pero acabó manchándome de esa misma locura.

Sin querer, Inuyasha tragó saliva al oírlo, sin saber si había entendido correctamente lo que dijo su hermano. Sesshomaru siempre había hablado raro, pero esta era la primera vez que le interesaba tanto escucharlo por muchos motivos, aunque también la piel le hormigueaba por el nerviosismo.

—Parece imposible que haya alguien capaz de influenciarte —comentó refiriéndose a su padre e intentó imaginar una vez más ese momento del cual hablaban, pero le fue imposible. ¿Alguna vez Sesshomaru había sido un niño al cual regañaban sus padres? Era difícil de imaginar.

—Siempre busqué ser más fuerte que él.

—Supongo que para eso querías a Tessaiga.

—Eso ya no es importante.

En ese instante, Inuyasha estuvo de acuerdo. Las armas y la herencia ya no eran un motivo de disputa entre ellos, cosa que agradecía. Sesshomaru tenía sus propias espadas y Tessaiga era su compañera, así estaban bien.

—Oírte hablar de él es… agradable —admitió sin pensarlo realmente.

A pesar de sólo haber oído poco, que Sesshomaru le hablase de su padre le resultó reconfortante. Muchas veces había pensado en Inu no Taisho, imaginando cómo era con lo poco que sabía y deseando poder hablar con él aunque fuese una vez. Sabía que hablar con Sesshomaru no era lo mismo, pero le hacía sentir un poco más cercano a esas raíces que desconocía.

—Podemos seguir hablando —mencionó Sesshomaru sorprendiendo a Inuyasha por ese ofrecimiento.

—Creí que no era digno ni para llamarme su hijo —dijo recordando vagamente alguna vez que su hermano le había dicho eso.

—Tal vez yo no era digno para juzgar aquello.

No pudo evitar volver a quedarse sin palabras y se le escapó una pequeña risa cubierta de un amargo sarcasmo. Por más que no confiara en Sesshomaru, estar junto a él ya no se sentía peligroso como antes. Era increíble, pero se sentía bien a su lado, tranquilo y sin ganas de querer huir. ¿Cómo era esto posible?

En ese momento se le ocurrió que tal vez no fuese tan malo estar junto a ese desgraciado, y por junto se refería a estar así, frente a frente hablando, nada más. Apenas estaban conversando como dos personas normales, lo de compañeros aún seguía en discusión.

—Eres raro —admitió para luego alzar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos—, pero sí, quiero seguir hablando.

Una extraña sensación de confort le llenó el pecho, hasta el punto de hacerlo suspirar. No quería marcharse aún, sólo unos momentos más en esa rara fantasía y prometía salir a la cruel realidad nuevamente. ¿Sería tan malo si esa fuera su realidad? Claro que sería malo, sobre todo porque era imposible que sucediera.

* * *

 **Notas:** Bueno, gracias a quienes leyeron. El próximo capítulo se me hace divertido y van a pasar cosas... interesantes(? Jaja

En fin, hasta la semana que viene.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XIV

—A ver si entendí —mencionó Kohaku y bebió un poco de agua antes de continuar—. Hace algunos meses Inuyasha se unión con el señor Sesshomaru y ahora son compañeros, ¿verdad?

—Tal como lo has dicho, cuñado —asintió Miroku—. Nuestro querido Inuyasha decidió sentar cabeza, aunque de una forma poco esperada.

Por más que hubiese escuchado toda la historia, Kohaku seguía sin poder creerla completamente. Sonaba demasiado extraño a sus oídos. Durante la guerra contra Naraku, pasó algún tiempo refugiado bajo el ala de ese yōkai y ni siquiera ese hecho podía comprender aún. Sin embargo, no creía que fuese algo imposible esto que acababa de oír. Sesshomaru despreciaba a los humanos, pero de todas formas protegió a Rin y permitió que él formase parte de su grupo por un escaso periodo de tiempo. Teniendo esos conocimientos y habiendo vivido un poco más de cerca con ese yōkai, podía considerar que lo que decía su familia no era tan irreal, por más loco que sonase.

Luego de haber llegado, Sango se ocupó de Kohaku y vio que su hermanito tuviera una buena comida, al igual que Kirara. Ambos se lo merecían después de su duro esfuerzo. Después acabaron yendo todos juntos a la casa de la señora Kaede para platicar y contarle a los recién llegados lo que ocurrió mientras no estaban, con todos los detalles. La sacerdotisa se disculpó por tener que retirarse a cumplir con sus labores, pero le dio permiso a Rin para poder quedarse allí.

Hablaron sobre el primer celo, los problemas que le ocasionó, cuando Inuyasha se escapó y que Sesshomaru lo trajo en sus brazos —sin olvidar mencionar las marcas de pertenencia que ostentaba Inuyasha en su piel y ellos vislumbraron sin ninguna duda—. Además, Sesshomaru ahora venía mucho más la aldea y, según creía Rin, Inuyasha lo esperaba.

Ante toda esa evidencia, resultaba difícil no creer que en verdad ambos eran compañeros.

—Suena… —Kohaku meditó con cuidado antes de responder— raro, pero no imposible.

—¡No es raro! —dijo Rin con mucha seguridad, pero luego lo pensó mejor—. Bueno, tal vez un poco… pero eso no significa que sea malo.

—Nadie dijo eso, Rin —Sango acarició la cabeza de la niña sonriendo, pero estaba segura que Inuyasha opinaba todo lo contrario a ella—. Todos aún debemos acostumbrarnos a la noticia, es todo.

—¡Ja! —Una amarga risa interrumpió el ambiente y obligó a todos a mirar hacia una esquina de la cabaña—. Sólo hablan tonterías, no hay forma que el amo Sesshomaru haya hecho alguna cosa de las que dicen.

La mayoría de los presentes allí exhalaron un suspiro sin sentirse sorprendidos que escucharan esas palabras de ese pequeño yōkai. Hace un rato que había aparecido, pero estaba solo. Explicó que Sesshomaru venía con él, pero se quedó en el camino con Inuyasha, él dijo que discutiendo pero lo demás imaginaron otra cosa además de una pelea.

—No sea malo, señor Jaken —mencionó la pequeña mirándolo, pero al instante se le ocurrió algo más—. ¿Acaso está celoso porque el señor Sesshomaru quiera pasar tiempo con Inuyasha?

—¡No digas idioteces, niña tonta! —espetó muy enojado parándose para acercarse al grupo—. ¡Y no es nada de lo que dices! Sólo me molesta que estén difamando a mi amo. Él jamás aceptaría un hanyō como compañero, ¡y menos a ese insolente de Inuyasha!

—Entiendo a qué se refiere, Jaken —Miroku posó su mirada comprensiva sobre el demonio verde y le sonrió con astucia—, pero… ¿Cómo explica que el señor Sesshomaru le haya pedido que venga hasta aquí para poder estar solo con Inuyasha?

—Eso… ¡Eso seguramente sea porque quería acabar con él sin testigos!

—¿Será? —dijo Sango poniendo una mano en su mentón—. No me suena a algo que le importaría a Sesshomaru.

—No creo que debamos preocuparnos, querida —Abrazó a su esposa con cariño—. Las parejas necesitan su tiempo a solas.

—Ugh, tontos humanos… ¡Ya dejen de decir eso!

A pesar de las quejas de Jaken, nadie lo escuchó, aunque finalmente acabó aceptando acercarse a la mesa para comer algunos dulces que Rin le ofreció. Por más que todos tuvieran opiniones diferentes en cuanto al tema, sabía que las decisiones finales sólo les concernirían a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Ellos sólo eran meros espectadores, por más que sin duda intervendrían si su amigo se encontraba en peligro.

¿Inuyasha realmente podría estar corriendo alguna clase de riesgo? Sin duda. A pesar de haber mejorado la relación con su hermano, todo era demasiado complicado. Superar tanto resentimiento, curar las heridas del pasado e ignorar las cicatrices producto de tanto odio y desprecio no era algo fácil. Inuyasha era demasiado terco y, al parecer, Sesshomaru también. Para ninguno de los dos sería fácil sobrellevar aquella situación que se les había presentado. Posiblemente, ahora, ambos deseasen cambiar el destino que, al parecer, les había tocado, ¿pero estarían dispuestos a ir por el otro camino e intentar comprender que eso que les tocó finalmente no sería tan devastador? Eso ni siquiera el ser más poderoso era capaz de predecirlo.

Apostar ante algo que parecía una calamidad nunca sonaba bien, pero cuanto más transcurría el tiempo dejaba de sonar como una desgracia. Incluso ya estaban un poco más adaptados a la idea que el hanyō ahora estaba _comprometido_. A pesar de creer con tanta exactitud que Inuyasha terminaría junto con esa joven que viajaba a través del pozo hacia un mundo desconocido, ahora todo lo que pasó no sonaba tan loco. Quizá no fuese tan malo, porque desde que ocurrió toda esa dificultad con Sesshomaru, Inuyasha tenía la mente tan ocupada que había olvidado escapar al pozo para esperar a una chica que no regresaría. Por más que ahora luciera preocupado y nervioso, era un poco más agradable que verlo deprimido continuamente y extrañando a quien las circunstancias de la vida le arrebató.

¿Sería una locura pensar que Sesshomaru podría llegar a hacerle bien a Inuyasha? Sí, absolutamente loco.

Por más que habían dejado de hablar sobre la pareja del siglo y se concentraran en preguntarle a Kohaku por su viaje, nadie esperó que ese par entrara por la puerta como si allí no se encontrara nadie. El silencio inundó la casa cuando todos fijaron la vista en Sesshomaru, esa presencia imponente y la mirada de hielo aún seguía helándoles la piel, pero justo atrás apareció Inuyasha, quien arqueó una ceja observando las caras de todos.

—¿Qué mierda les pasa? ¿Vieron un fantasma? —espetó sin entender el por qué de la impresión—. Ah, Kohaku, regresaste.

Inuyasha levantó la mano en forma de saludo y el exterminador se lo devolvió. Al parecer, había olvidado por completo que vio al chico llegar antes. Sin embargo, todos siguieron bastante sorprendidos al observar a esos hermanos juntos y, por lo que se podía apreciar, sin demasiadas tensiones entre ellos. Además, no parecía que hubiesen estado peleando. Punto a favor para la teoría que aseguraba la unión entre ellos, por más que Jaken se negara a creerlo.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru! —llorisqueó el demonio verde corriendo a sus pies—. Menos mal que llegó, ya estaba harto de estos odiosos humanos y su asquerosa comida.

—¿Asquerosa? —repitió Shippo indignado parándose frente a él—. ¡Si te comiste todo!

—¡Invenciones! ¡Puras falacias para hacerme quedar mal frente a mi amo!

—Qué importa —espetó Inuyasha apartándolos a ambos sin ninguna delicadeza—. ¿Quedó algo? Muero de hambre.

Por suerte, con ese grupo de glotones, siempre había una cierta cantidad de comida de más. Inuyasha se sentó junto a sus amigos para comer y Rin se acercó a Sesshomaru para invitarlo también. En ese instante, todos creyeron que él lo rechazaría, porque, después de todo, ¿qué podría odiar más ese yōkai que estar rodeado de tantos humanos? Nada. Sin embargo, un escalofrío debido al asombro recorrió la espalda de cada uno de los presentes en ese instante al verlo.

Con un elegante andar, casi como si se desplazara sobre una nube, Sesshomaru se sentó en ese círculo, alrededor de una pequeña mesa, y lo hizo junto a Inuyasha. El hanyō notó la sorpresa de esos tontos y la vergüenza de ser observado le hizo bajar la cabeza.

—¡Ya dejen de mirar así! —se quejó sintiendo su cara caliente y luego posó los ojos muy molesto sobre su hermano—. ¿No podías sentarte en otra parte?

—Este lugar estaba libre —contestó Sesshomaru con tranquilidad y eso sacó un gruñido molesto de su hermano menor.

—Inuyasha, calma —intervino Miroku para intentar relajarlo, pero la situación se le hacía muy divertida—. Es normal que como hombres casados nos sentemos junto a nuestras parejas.

—¿Estás buscando que te mate?

—En lo absoluto, amigo mío. Sólo menciono que uno como esposo prefiere sentarse junto a su amada en una reunión, no tiene nada de malo.

Inuyasha tuvo que contenerse para no cortarle la cabeza a ese imbécil, sobre todo por llamarlo _mujer_ indirectamente, y no supo cómo aguantó. Tanto Sango como Kohaku tuvieron que apaciguarlo para que no matase a ese tonto por sus provocaciones. Para mala suerte de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru no se movió y tuvo que soportarlo ahí al lado durante todo ese rato. De todas formas, ¿qué tenía que hacer ahí ese tonto y sentándose junto a él? Qué pesado podía ser.

A pesar de intentar convencerse que sólo le molestaban las _rarezas_ de Sesshomaru, lo que en verdad le enojaba era la actitud de esos idiotas a su alrededor, que se suponía eran sus amigos. Le avergonzaba la forma en que lo miraban, pero jamás admitiría algo semejante.

Aquel peculiar encuentro siguió un curso inesperadamente natural e Inuyasha poco a poco olvidó su furia para disfrutar de la comida. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento la presencia de Sesshomaru dejó de parecerle incómoda, aunque los demás tampoco fueron conscientes de ello. El yōkai no estaba allí para intimidar o atacar a alguno de los presentes, por lo que su presencia, por más que no pasase desapercibida, no era agresiva. Rin le ofreció un poco de té, el cual Sesshomaru aceptó y no comentó nada al respecto. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras era su pequeño hermano quien se encargaba de hacer ruidos al comer con rapidez o hablar con la boca llena.

—Señor Sesshomaru —le llamó la niña cerca de él—. ¿Planea quedarse un poco más esta vez o volverá a marcharse?

Esa pregunta fue algo que pasó por la cabeza de todos, pero nadie tenía siquiera la idea de decirla en voz alta, sólo Rin tenía la suficiente confianza para exponer sin ningún tapujo ese tipo de cosas.

—No seas tonta —contestó inmediatamente Jaken—. El amo Sesshomaru no tiene tanto tiempo para pasar en una aldea humana.

—Pero… —meditó ella poniendo un dedo en su mentón—. Ahora Inuyasha y él son compañeros, así que deben pasar tiempo juntos, ¿no?

La naturalidad con la que fueron dichas esas palabras resultó abrumadora, aunque Rin no entendió por qué todos la miraban como si estuvieran quedándose sin aire. Sesshomaru fue el único que no se inmutó mientras que Inuyasha prácticamente se atragantó con un bollo y tuvo que tomar un largo trago de agua para reponerse.

—Rin —intervino Kohaku para romper un poco ese momento tenso que se había formado—. Esas son cosas que deben decidir ellos, no nos concierne.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué? —Ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño mirándolo—. Yo quiero saber si el señor Sesshomaru se va a quedar, ¡así podríamos celebrar la boda!

Si antes Inuyasha se atragantó, ahora estuvo a punto de colapsar y no fue el único.

—¿De qué boda hablas? —espetó el hanyō—. Ya te dije que nadie aquí se casará.

—¿No? —murmuró Rin bajando la cabeza decepcionada—. Yo quería ver la ceremonia, aunque… —Al instante, alzó la cabeza cuando una idea se le ocurrió—. ¿Es por qué el señor Sesshomaru no te lo propuso, Inuyasha? —preguntó muy sorprendida, pero no espero ninguna respuesta. ¿Qué más podía ser? Seguramente esa era la razón—. ¿No quiere casarse con Inuyasha, señor Sesshomaru?

La piel de la mayoría dentro de esa casa se tornó blanca al oír esa pregunta y posiblemente ahora sí habían dejado de respirar. Nadie habló, sólo observaron al yōkai esperando la respuesta que daría, si es que daba una. Sesshomaru miró a la pequeña con la misma expresión que siempre portaba en su rostro y por más que pareció no haber escuchado nada lo que ella dijo, sí lo hizo.

—Es muy probable que ocurra —respondió simplemente y Rin se cubrió la boca muy emocionada. Por más que no lo dijo con claridad, ella entendía que eso significaba que sí, aunque seguramente fuera la única que se alegrara por esa noticia.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Se oyó un fuerte alarido a coro, porque nadie fue capaz de contener la conmoción que causó aquella noticia.

—¿Es en serio? —dijo Sango sin ser capaz de guardar sus palabras.

—Y yo que creí que no serían más que burlas… —meditó Miroku recordando que mencionaron la boda como una broma para molestar a Inuyasha.

—Nos reímos tanto que se volvió realidad —Shippo comenzó a sospechar si tenían alguna clase de poder mágico que influía en el destino, pero seguramente no.

—¡Ya cállense! —escupió Inuyasha a esos tontos para después mirar a su hermano—. ¿Y qué mierda quisiste decir con que es probable que ocurra?

—Es normal que la nobleza yōkai contraiga matrimonio —contestó Sesshomaru como si eso fuese suficiente explicación, pero para Inuyasha nada alcanzaba.

—Y qué carajo importa eso, yo no soy de la nobleza o qué sé yo —dijo molestó y luego bufó hastiado. Parecía que a este idiota le encantaba salir con esas cosas extrañas—. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Me dirás que nos vayamos a vivir juntos?

—De hecho, pensaba decirte que regreses conmigo.

Cuando dijo esas palabras, tan precisas y sin ningún rodeo, Inuyasha creyó que había entendido mal. Sesshomaru siempre hablaba raro y seguramente eso no significaba lo que oyó. Aunque después de unos instantes se dio cuenta que sí. ¿Le estaba proponiendo que regrese con él? ¿Regresar a dónde? ¿Qué?

Por unos instantes, quedó absolutamente en blanco. Sesshomaru lo dejó sin palabras y eso resultó impresionante de ver.

—¿Soy yo o esto está que arde? —susurró Shippo a Sango y Miroku, poniendo una mano sobre su boca para aplacar el sonido.

—Yo diría que está prendido fuego —contestó Miroku de la misma forma y Sango asintió rápidamente sin querer quitar la vista de esa escena.

Inuyasha se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentado y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás. Tuvo ganas de huir, pero no podía hacer eso, su orgullo se lo impedía, ¿pero qué se supone que debía decirle? Con Sesshomaru jamás había convivido por más de un día juntos, sus recuerdos consistían en pocos instantes y que ahora le dijera esto le resultaba muy confuso.

—Yo… Yo… —balbuceó sin ser capaz de ordenar sus pensamientos para contestar. ¿Qué debía decir? _No_. Esa era la respuesta indicada y lo sabía—. Lo… Lo pensaré.

Casi se ahogó al decir esas dos palabras y por dentro se reprendió a sí mismo. ¿Por qué dijo esa tontería? ¡Debería haber gritado un fuerte _no_ e insultar a ese desgraciado como siempre hizo! Por más que hubiera deseado hacer eso, a lo que estaba acostumbrado, no se sintió capaz. Su mente estaba demasiado turbada como para pensar con precisión.

Sesshomaru, luego de oír esas palabras, asintió y se levantó con suavidad.

—Esperaré —dijo antes de retirarse de la cabaña.

En un primer momento, nadie fue capaz de decir nada. ¿Qué podían comentar de todas formas? Luego de ese momento inesperado, no podían salir de la impresión. Pasase lo que pasase, ahora Inuyasha tenía una difícil decisión que tomar.

—¡Señor Jaken! —dijo Rin acercándose al pequeño yōkai, quien se había desmayado luego de presenciar esa escena—. ¿Está bien? ¡Despierte, señor Jaken! ¡Tiene espuma en la boca!

La niña fue la única que se preocupó por él en ese instante. Todos sabían que Jaken estaba bien y tampoco estaban seguros cómo no cayeron desmayados al igual que él. No había tiempo de dormir, ahora debían resolver esa cuestión muy importante. ¿Qué haría Inuyasha?

.

.

.

—Bien —mencionó Sango cruzándose los brazos—. ¿Todos listos?

—Absolutamente, querida —contestó Miroku al lado a ella en la mesa.

—¿Esto es necesario? —preguntó Kohaku junto a Rin, quienes no estaban muy seguros si participar de esto era correcto.

—No —Shippo alzó los hombros despreocupado pero al instante sonrió muy divertido—, pero estamos aburridos.

—Entonces… —suspiró la exterminadora mientras ponía las manos sobre la mesa—. Comencemos la lista de pros y contras para decidir si Inuyasha debe ir o no con Sesshomaru.

En efecto, estaban muy aburridos y creían que, de esa forma, lograrían llegar a un acuerdo. Hacía sólo un rato que Sesshomaru se había retirado después de realizar su _propuesta_ , por lo que, después de superar la primera sorpresa, comenzaron debatir aquella situación tan importante. ¡Es que era la noticia del año! ¿Cómo no podía hablar de ello? Era imposible.

Todos allí se miraron y asintieron muy decididos, dispuestos a participar, siendo Shippo el primero en aportar.

—Contra —mencionó el pequeño zorro—: Es malvado.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —protestó Rin, porque, contrario a lo que todos pensaban, ella creía que Sesshomaru no era estrictamente malo.

—Bueno, dejaremos eso en una zona neutral —dijo Miroku poniendo una pequeña piedra en medio de la mesa, las cuales funcionarían como un conteo de las ideas que tengan.

—Aun así nadie asegura que no tenga propósitos malvados —agregó el kitsune y el monje estuvo de acuerdo con eso, agregando una piedrita al lado negativo.

—Pero el señor Sesshomaru salvó a Inuyasha y le propuso matrimonio —Eso, técnicamente, no había sido tan así, pero Miroku dio un punto a favor al argumento de la niña.

—Bien… —meditó Sango a ver si encontraba alguna razón—. Contra: Sesshomaru siempre tuvo rencor hacia Inuyasha relacionado a la herencia de su padre, eso podría incidir ahora.

—Pro —interrumpió Kohaku—: El señor Sesshomaru ya tiene una espada propia y a Tenseiga, no creo que eso sea algo importante para él.

—Contra: Siempre trató a Inuyasha como un perro vagabundo —acotó Shippo.

—Pro: Ahora está cambiando —dijo Rin aunque ella no estaba tampoco muy segura—. Bueno, eso creo… Por algo le pidió vivir juntos.

—¿Dónde vive, por cierto? —preguntó Miroku, pero tanto la niña como el exterminador negaron con la cabeza, indicando que no sabían, ya que ellos dos eran del grupo los que más tiempo habían pasado con el yōkai.

Siguieron un rato largo discutiendo y no pararon incluso después que llegó la anciana Kaede. El único que no participó fue el mismo Inuyasha, quien se encontraba apartado, sentando en un rincón de la casa, mientras que en otra parte seguía Jaken sin recuperarse de su exagerada descompensación.

Poco le importaba qué estuvieran diciendo y opinando de él. Inuyasha, en ese momento, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que dejó de escuchar a esa banda de torpes y sus inútiles delirios. Aún cavilaba sobre todo lo que pasó, intentando asegurarse que no fue un producto de su mal formada imaginación. ¿En serio Sesshomaru le había dicho que se vaya con él? No importaba dónde, sea donde fuere, su hermano le propuso que lo acompañara. Una parte de él seguía sorprendida por lo que oyó mientras que la otra no podía creer cómo no se negó al instante. Aunque sabía que existía una razón por la cual el _no_ desapareció de su vocabulario en ese momento.

Una cosa que siempre había aspirado, desde sus años mozos, fue tener a alguien. Más específicamente, tener a su hermano. Tantas veces imaginó y soñó que ese desgraciado no lo odiaba, que se preocupaba por él o que simplemente no lo miraba como si fuera la peor basura que vivía en el mundo. Después de tantos años donde acabó resignándose a que Sesshomaru sólo era una mierda y nada más, ahora no tenía idea cómo reaccionar o qué hacer.

Claro que no quería ir con ese imbécil que siempre lo trató como un insecto, pero la parte más dañada y maltratada de su ser aún anhelaba esa atención que alguna vez soñó por parte del único pariente vivo que tenía. Sin embargo, desconfiaba. Justamente porque Sesshomaru jamás deseó estar cerca y ahora, casi por arte de magia, se interesaba en él. Inuyasha no podía aceptar eso con tranquilidad. Aun así, sus últimos en encuentros, en especial la última vez que conversaron, le hacían dudar.

Aunque tenía la certeza de saber que su hermano no era más que un demonio desgraciado, seguía dudando. ¿Pasar tiempo con Sesshomaru sería tan malo? Claro que sí. Aun así, Inuyasha no tenía miedo de él. Si todo salía mal con ese tonto, siempre podía pelear y marcharse. Además, ¿qué lo detenía? Nada. Ya no estaba Kikyo y Kagome no volvería. Su vida estaba vacía y, por más que esto no sonara prometedor, al menos tendría la oportunidad de darle algunos buenos golpes a su estúpido hermano mayor.

A pesar de sentirse un poco más animado, un par de ideas negativas cruzaron por su mente. Todo eso del compañerismo, el celo y las odiosas crías. Definitivamente no quería nada de esto y, tal vez, tuviera alguna oportunidad de resolver todos esos asuntos que lo atormentaban.

—¿Inuyasha? —dijo Shippo cuando lo vio levantarse—. ¿A dónde vas? Aún no terminamos y seguimos empatados.

—Dejen esa tontería —espetó de mala forma—. Si alguien tiene que decidir algo seré yo.

Luego de decir eso, se retiró de la cabaña, dejando a todos en silencio mirando en dirección a la entrada. Lo que había dicho era cierto, pero esa lista la hacían con la mejor intención para ayudarlo. Sin embargo, era cierto que la decisión final sería del hanyō.

—Bueno —suspiró Miroku juntando las piedras sobre la mesa—. Por lo visto dirá que no, ¿vamos por las niñas, Sango?

—¿Qué? —mencionó su mujer con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Eso es obvio, querida. Estamos hablando de Inuyasha y es claro que nunca aceptaría una cosa semejante.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos—. Pues no estoy de acuerdo.

—Uh, esto me huele a apuesta —comentó Shippo mientras Rin y Kohaku asentían dándole la razón.

—¿Quieres apostar conmigo, Sango?

—Absolutamente —sonrió ella con astucia—. Si Inuyasha se va y yo gano, te quedarás tres meses con las niñas y ocupándote de la casa mientras yo voy a exterminar demonios.

—Acepto —contestó el monje sin querer imaginarse perdiendo, pero estaba seguro que no lo haría. Tanto que miró directamente los ojos de su mujer como si ella pudiera entender sin que le diga nada—. Y si yo gano e Inuyasha no va, tendrás que hacer _eso_ que siempre me dices que no.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡Perverso! —espetó Sango sonrojada, pero sabiendo que tenía que estar de acuerdo en esta ocasión.

Miroku se rió al ver a su esposa así de avergonzada y no le dijo nada a los niños cuando preguntaron de qué hablaban. Esos eran secretos de pareja, los mismo que Inuyasha ahora tenía con su hermano mayor.

Dejando atrás la casa de Kaede, el día estaba comenzando a decaer en un colorido atardecer. Inuyasha caminó hasta alejarse un poco de la aldea y suspiró mientras seguía avanzando con un paso tranquilo. A pesar del silencio y la tranquilidad, hubo un momento en que se detuvo. Aunque no lo viera, esa presencia única que conocía muy bien se manifestó a sus espaldas. En un primer momento, no quiso voltear, porque hacer eso implicaría decidir y enfrentarse con esa monstruosa realidad que lo acechaba hace tanto.

Por más que no quisiera, Inuyasha lo hizo. Con cuidado, se giró sobre su lugar y allí se encontró a su hermano. Sesshomaru lo había esperado como dijo y tragó saliva al verlo.

—¿Ya decidiste? —preguntó el yōkai e Inuyasha tomó aire antes de contestar.

—Sí —dijo decidido, por más que no estuviese seguro si estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

Se tomó un momento justo antes de contestar qué quería y creyó ver un ligero levantamiento en las cejas de su hermano al oírlo. ¿Eso sería una buena o mala señal? Jamás lo sabría.

* * *

 **Notas:** Ay... Sesshomaru le hizo una propuesta, me muero(? Jajaja bueno, ya estamos avanzando cada vez más. Al menos creo yo que es un avance lo que pasó. Construirles una relación a estos dos y que quede más o menos aceptable es muy difícil. De todas formas, agradezco a quienes siempre leen y me expresan sus opiniones.

Saben, tenía ganas de hacer _otro fanfic_ parecido a este, pero **yuri**. O sea, _una versión de este fanfic, pero con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru mujeres_ (Genderbend). A mí me encanta el yuri y aún no he escrito nada así porque primero quiero terminar este fanfic, pero me muero de ganas. Me pregunto si alguien lo leería... **¿Lo leerían?** Tal vez no porque es muy raro, pero ya me sacaré las ganas en algún momento jaja

Bueno, hasta la semana que viene!


	16. Capítulo 15

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XV

—Creo que es demasiado pronto para tomar una decisión.

—Ay, ya deja de quejarte —mencionó Sango intentando no reírse mientras veía a su esposo luchando por peinar a una de sus inquietas hijas—. Sólo lo dices porque eres un mal perdedor.

En efecto, Miroku había perdido la puesta y eso resultó un golpe muy duro para el monje, algo que Sango aún no podía dejaba de disfrutar. Así es, Inuyasha aceptó irse con Sesshomaru, aunque el hanyō dijo que sería por un corto periodo de tiempo y volvería. De todas formas, eso era algo que no estaban seguros, pero confiaban que Inuyasha podría cuidarse solo.

Sería difícil acostumbrarse a no tener al hanyō rondando los alrededores todos los días o apareciendo de la nada en su casa. Lo extrañarían, sin duda, pero esto era algo que Inuyasha debía hacer y eran consciente que no sería una despedida para siempre. La amistad que habían forjado se mantendría a pesar de la distancia y el paso del tiempo. A pesar de la partida de Inuyasha, Sango tenía muchas cosas por las que estar feliz y más ahora que ganó contra su marido. Resultaba muy divertido verlo intentando controlar a sus pequeñas hijas. Eran unas niñas muy dulces, pero llenas de una energía que parecía inagotable.

—Mamá —la llamó una de ellas—. ¿El tío perrito se va?

No pudo evitar reír cuando su hija le recordó esa forma en que ambas llamaban al hanyō. Alzó a la pequeña en sus brazos y le sonrió.

—Sólo será algún tiempo —aclaró con suavidad—. Después volverá a visitarnos o quizá vayamos nosotros.

—¡Sí, vamos! —festejaron las dos.

—Calma, niñas —intervino Miroku—. Primero, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru deben entenderse. Ahora son una pareja como mamá y papá, así que necesitan estar juntos.

—Esperemos que lo logren —suspiró Sango. Le deseaba lo mejor a Inuyasha, por más que supiera que este camino que eligió era largo y tortuoso.

Ambos salieron con sus niñas dispuestos a dirigirse a la cabaña de Kaede para despedirse de Inuyasha antes que partiera. ¿Quién diría que así se darían las cosas? El recuerdo de ellos viajando tras la pista de Naraku parecía tan distante y a la vez aún lo traían fresco en la piel. Por más que hubiese pasado algún tiempo desde entonces, muchas de esas imágenes y los sufridos recuerdos seguían dentro de ellos. Sin embargo, ahora tenían mucho por lo que seguir adelante y luchar. Sus vidas continuaban y no había otra opción más que avanzar.

Ellos, junto con Shippo y Kirara, habían sido testigos de la historia que vivió Inuyasha junto a esas personas que amó. No conocieron íntimamente a Kikyo, pero sí lucharon con ella y vieron el gran significado que tenía esa mujer para el hanyō. Con la que sí entablaron relación fue con Kagome y hasta el día de hoy la extrañaban. Una amiga con un gran corazón y muy bondadosa. Dejarla ir significó un duro golpe para Inuyasha, por más que éste quisiera demostrar lo contrario. Por más que discutieran seguido con él, deseaban que fuera feliz porque, después de todo lo que había pasado, se lo merecía. No estaban seguros si podría serlo con Sesshomaru, pero tampoco era algo imposible. Hubo momentos en los que derrotar a Naraku parecía algo realmente imposible y al final lo consiguieron, así que ¿tan malo sería darle una oportunidad a esta locura?

La caminata no fue nada larga, pero cuando llegaron se sorprendieron porque ni Inuyasha ni Sesshomaru estaban ahí. ¿Será que ya se habían marchado y no llegaron a despedirse? No, no podía ser. Inuyasha no se marcharía sin al menos verlos una vez. Aunque esa idea fue mitigada cuando vieron a Jaken allí y a Rin acariciando a ese yōkai de dos cabezas que solía acompañar a Sesshomaru.

—¿Llegamos tarde? —preguntó Miroku a Kohaku por las dudas.

—No —contestó—. Aunque no tenemos idea dónde se metieron.

—Ay, espero que el amo Sesshomaru no me haya olvidado… —mencionó Jaken preocupado.

—No lo creo, señor Jaken —aseguró Rin para animarlo—. El señor Sesshomaru jamás se iría sin Ah-Un, así que no se preocupe.

—¿Estás diciendo que puede olvidarme a mí, su fiel sirviente, pero no a una bestia de carga? —espetó enojado, pero nadie allí le contestó. Prefirieron hacerse los tontos, porque sí imaginaban a Sesshomaru olvidándose de su molesto lacayo.

—Yo no sé dónde está él —comentó Shippo—, pero sí vi a Inuyasha yendo en dirección a… ya saben.

—Ah —asintió Miroku comprendiendo a la perfección a qué se refería Shippo y miró a Sango, quien también lo captó—. En ese caso, esperemos. Ya regresarán.

No quedó otra alternativa más que resignarse y aguardar a que ellos volvieran. No sabían exactamente dónde se encontraría Sesshomaru, pero Inuyasha sí. Era obvio que quisiese ir a _ese_ lugar una vez más antes de irse. Tal vez este viaje también era con el mismo propósito de desligarse un poco de ese pasado que lo tenía fuertemente arraigado. No estaban seguros, pero había una posibilidad que esta nueva situación trajera algo favorable.

Permanecieron allí charlando y jugando con las niñas, sin saber cuánto esperarían. Inuyasha se tomó su tiempo antes de regresar y no le importaba en verdad si tardaba mucho o no. Esto era necesario.

El hanyō permaneció un tiempo parado frente al pozo devorador de huesos hasta que por fin se acercó. Ese lugar era importante para él y debía despedirse. Después de vencer a Naraku, había vigilado continuamente el pozo y sus alrededores esperando algo que sabía no iba a suceder. Ahora, al irse, su guardia terminaba. Inuyasha quería desligarse, aunque sea un poco, de esa tristeza que se apoderó de él desde que Kagome se fue. Por más que no lo demostraba fue muy difícil aceptar que ya no la vería, pero ahora ya se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar ese sentimiento que tenía por ella como un cálido recuerdo.

Con cuidado, acarició los bordes de madera vieja y jugó unos instantes con las plantas que allí se enredaban. ¿Cuántas veces había viajado a ese extraño mundo sólo para traerla de vuelta? ¿Cuántas veces la vio salir de allí? Era incapaz de hacer una cuenta. Ahora ese pozo sólo era un pozo y no había nada más en el fondo que huesos y oscuridad.

¿Cómo estaría Kagome? ¿Ella también se sentiría como él? Conociendo lo tonta y sentimental que era seguramente. Apostaba que al principio lloró hasta secarse, gritó e intentó negarlo; pero a esta altura el malestar inicial habría pasado. Ahora, suponía que habría seguido con su vida en ese mundo raro y con su familia. Tal vez ella también se acercaba al pozo cada tanto y recordaba las cosas que vivieron. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Seguiría con esos exámenes que tanto le gustaban o yendo a ese lugar raro que llamaba escuela? Estaba seguro que sí. Después del tiempo transcurrido, incluso ella ya podría estar casada con alguien.

Inuyasha sonrió con cierta melancolía en ese instante. ¿Qué diría ella si lo viera ahora? Quizá le gritaría fuerte, le diría que es un tonto y remataría con su palabra favorita para sentarlo con ese maldito collar. Aunque quién sabe, tal vez con este pequeño paso de tiempo, aquella chica había cambiado y ya no era esa misma niña emocional que recordaba, pero no estaba tan seguro. A pesar de no estar de acuerdo casi nunca, ella se había colado en su interior sin que se diera cuenta.

En ese instante, Inuyasha pensó qué pasaría si ahora Kagome salía repentinamente del pozo y volvía con él. ¿Aún seguiría con su idea de irse con Sesshomaru? ¿Permanecería con ella? ¿Esta extraña y confusa situación se acabaría? No era capaz de responderse esas preguntas. Estaba seguro que la chica no volvería, pero como un tonto aún consideraba posible que tal vez el pozo se abriera una vez más y sintiera la mano de Kagome apretando la suya dentro de esa oscuridad.

Se enfrascó tanto en esa idea que no pudo evitar meter su mano dentro del pozo y buscar algo que no creía que estuviese allí… ¿o sí?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna cuando supo que no estaba solo en ese lugar. Inuyasha permaneció quieto y sacó la mano del pozo para darse vuelta finalmente. ¿Tan impaciente estaba que tuvo que ir a buscarlo? Su hermano sin duda era un pesado.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Sesshomaru cuando sus ojos se cruzaron.

—Casi —contestó Inuyasha volviendo a mirar el pozo—. Sólo vine a despedirme.

Para él era bastante lógico lo que hacía, recorrer aquel lugar importante y realizar ese _ritual_ para soltar todo lo que lo ataba a ese triste pasado. Ya no quería que ese recuerdo fuera triste, sino todo lo contrario. Inuyasha sentía que hacía lo que quería y necesitaba, pero Sesshomaru no comprendió qué estaba haciendo. Es más, debido a su tardanza es por lo que fue a buscarlo.

Con cierta curiosidad, se acercó al pozo que su hermanito observaba tan anhelante. Olía a huesos, muerte y húmeda vejez. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante para que Inuyasha quisiera dar un último vistazo a la oscuridad de ese agujero?

—¿Por qué es importante este pozo? —indagó el yōkai sin ser capaz de dar una explicación por sí mismo. Sus ojos no apreciaban nada más que un pozo, pero no necesitaba de mucha intuición para saber que era más que sólo eso.

—Solía funcionar como un portal por el que Kagome pasaba de su mundo a este —explicó Inuyasha, algo sorprendido de ver el interés de su hermano, aunque arqueó una ceja cuando se dio cuenta que éste le miraba como si no entendiera de quién le hablaba—. Kagome, la chica que siempre estaba con nosotros y podía ver los fragmentos de Shikon —A pesar de su explicación detallada, Sesshomaru no hacía ninguna señal de haber entendido. ¿Acaso necesitaba hacerle un dibujo? Mejor no porque él era pésimo para el arte—. Tenía poderes de sacerdotisa, gritaba mucho y se vestía raro.

Al decir eso, Sesshomaru al instante pareció encontrar una imagen en su memoria que se relacionara con esas palabras. Una parte de Inuyasha creía que su hermano se hizo el distraído a propósito.

—Ah, esa chica… —dijo recordando a la mujer que solía acompañar a Inuyasha, quien había desaparecido después de acabar con Naraku. Rápidamente, Sesshomaru entendió el asunto—. Así que después que la perla desapareciera, la conexión también lo hizo.

Inuyasha asintió sin querer hablar más del tema aparentemente. Por lo visto, esa mujer representaba algo importante para su hermanito. Tenía el recuerdo de ella y lo extravagante que parecía, por más que en esa época Sesshomaru no le prestaba mucha atención ni al propio Inuyasha. Tenía en mente otros objetivos en aquel entonces, pero este momento, allí junto a su hermano, le generó cierto hastío.

Ahora, ese hanyō era su compañero y, por más que ninguno de los dos se sintiera absolutamente conforme, ya estaba hecho. Que Inuyasha anhelara a esa mujer le supo desagradable y frunció el ceño sin querer seguir dándole importancia a algo que no lo valía. Ella ya no estaba aquí y su hermanito pronto comprendería en qué posición verdaderamente estaban.

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta para retirarse cuando lo creyó oportuno. Era hora de irse finalmente, pero su pequeño hermano no parecía muy dispuesto a seguirlo.

—Quiero ir a un último lugar antes —mencionó para caminar hacia Sesshomaru y pasar junto a él—. No hace falta que vengas, no tardaré.

Sus palabras fueron una sentencia que demostraba que iría sin importarle qué mierda dijera ese tonto, aunque fue una sorpresa cuando no encontró ninguna objeción y Sesshomaru lo siguió hasta el Árbol Sagrado. Esta sería la última parada que haría, en otro lugar que marcó su historia. La mirada de Inuyasha se paseó un rato por las raíces de Goshinboku hasta que finalmente se acercó y tocó esa marca que quedó en la madera desde que fue sellado.

Por más que cincuenta años no fueran nada para un demonio ni para él, que era un híbrido, ese árbol significaba mucho. Una parte de su pasado donde inició un gran cambio y transformación. Ahora parecía tan lejana toda esa época. Lo que vivió con Kikyo, el dolor de cuando fueron engañados. ¿Habría permanecido con ella y se habría vuelto humano? Posiblemente. En ese momento pensarlo ya no valía mucho la pena.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru no mencionó nada porque él sabía muy bien dónde estaban y por qué Inuyasha quería ir a ese árbol. Allí era donde la sacerdotisa lo dejó sellado. Cuando se enteró años atrás, despreció más a su hermanito por haberse dejado vencer por una humana. Incluso para él, ese recuerdo se sentía ajeno ya.

—Vamos —dijo finalmente Inuyasha saltando del árbol y caminando con su hermano.

Era extraño pensar que por allí caminó con esas dos mujeres que amó y ahora estaba con una persona con la que creyó jamás tener un lazo más que no fuera el odio. Por más extraño que pareciera, no se sintió para nada incómodo al estar junto a Sesshomaru.

Al regresar a la aldea se encontró con la banda de tontos que lo esperaban para saludarlo y en ese instante, Inuyasha tuvo la certeza de lo mucho que los extrañaría. Por más pesados que fueran, ellos eran parte de su vida y pasar una temporada separados sería algo a lo que le costaría acostumbrarse. Todos lo rodearon con un gran cariño, Inuyasha sabía que tenía muy buenos amigos.

—Cuídate mucho —pidió Sango luego de abrazarlo y la mujer le miró con una tristeza similar a como si fuese Kohaku a punto de partir a otro viaje. Después de tener a sus hijas, se había vuelto mucho más emocional y ahora, despidiéndose de alguien tan querido como Inuyasha, ella debía esforzarse por no llorar.

—Tranquila, querida —mencionó Miroku rodeándole la cintura con su brazo—. Inuyasha estará bien y si no, sabe que aquí puede volver cuando quiera y que siempre contará con nosotros.

—Es verdad —asintió la exterminadora—. Aun así, no te metas en problemas, aunque eso es algo difícil para ti.

—Oye, ¿qué significa eso? —espetó el hanyō y la pareja se rió. No le quiso dar mucha importancia al asunto ni a esta despedida. En su opinión, exageraban. Ni que se fuese a marchar para siempre—. Y ya paren con esto, no sé por qué se entristecen tanto.

—Es porque somos tus amigos, tonto —contestó Shippo saltando a su hombro—. Aunque vamos a estar mucho más tranquilos si no estás destruyendo todo por aquí.

—Cállate, enano —Tomó al zorro de la ropa para sacárselo de encima. Qué molesto era ese mocoso, pero también lo extrañaría—. Y más vale que te vuelvas más fuerte la próxima vez que nos veamos.

—Claro que sí —dijo con decisión—. Seré muy fuerte ¡y podré derrotarte!

—Ya quisieras —Rodó los ojos mientras le golpeaba la frente con uno de sus dedos y el pequeño se quejó como siempre.

Fastidiarse así formaba parte de algo cotidiano de su amistad, entre todos en realidad, y eso sería una de las cosas que más extrañaría.

—Inuyasha —Rin lo llamó esta vez y ella se mostró también ligeramente triste—. ¿Volverán en algún momento? —preguntó esperanzada—. Si no pueden venir, ¿podemos visitarlos? Pueden mandar al señor Jaken para que nos muestre el camino.

Ante esa idea, Inuyasha rió y Jaken se quejó ofendido diciendo que él no sería guía de nadie, aunque al hanyō esa idea le pareció interesante, sólo para molestar al sapo feo.

—Claro que sí —contestó con una sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de la niña—. Te prometo que muy pronto nos veremos.

No estaba seguro de cuándo, pero sabía que volvería a ver a sus amigos. Después de pasar tanto tiempo solo en su vida, encontró personas que finalmente lo quisieron y apreciaron sin importar lo que era. No los dejaría atrás jamás. Sin embargo, este viaje con Sesshomaru lo hacía para recuperar una parte de su vida que jamás disfrutó. Esa parte que tenía que ver con su lado yōkai y todo lo relacionado con su padre. Sólo por eso, era que Inuyasha aceptó pasar un tiempo con Sesshomaru, y para resolver todos esos problemas que se habían desarrollado este último tiempo. Al menos eso era lo que creía Inuyasha o lo que quería creer.

Rin sonrió muy feliz por su respuesta y lo abrazó con entusiasmo. Incluso Kohaku le deseó buena suerte y las gemelas se le colgaron para tirar de sus orejas una última vez. Quizá no extrañaría a esas molestas enanas, ahora no sufriría a causa de sus juegos infantiles o oír cómo lo llamaban _tío perrito_. La última en acercarse fue Kaede, quien le regaló un maternal abrazo y una sincera sonrisa.

—Inuyasha —habló la sacerdotisa—. He visto por largo tiempo los obstáculos que has enfrentado y por más tortuosos que sean los caminos que debemos atravesar en consecuencia de nuestras decisiones, finalmente existe una recompensa por el duro esfuerzo.

Sabía que esa mujer no se quedaría contenta sin tirarle alguna frase profunda, pero esas palabras no le provocaron ningún fastidio. Todo lo contrario, estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Sufrió horrores a lo largo de su vida y el desgraciado de Naraku fue lo peor, pero las personas que conoció a lo largo de ese trayecto fue lo único que había valido la pena. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro si ahora podía aplicar ese mismo concepto con Sesshomaru. De todas formas, no era el momento de discutir aquello, pero no olvidaría las palabras de la anciana.

—Vieja, ¿también te pondrás sentimental? —preguntó burlón y la mujer expresó su disconformidad con una mueca.

—Bien, has lo que quieras, pero no te metas en problemas.

—¿Por qué todos piensan que voy a hacer eso?

—Porque te conocemos —aclaró Sango dando un suspiro.

—De todas formas —intervino Miroku—, si llegas a tener problemas, sabes dónde estamos.

—Sí, sí, sí —mencionó cansado agitando la mano—. Ya se están poniendo pesados, mejor me voy.

Cuando Inuyasha se volteó y se encontró con Sesshomaru a unos pasos de distancia algo en él vibró. ¿Realmente haría esto? Sí, en eso habían quedado, aunque aún le era difícil creerlo. Tragó saliva y se aproximó a su hermano, quien esperó con paciencia hasta que acabara de saludar para poder marcharse.

—¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Adiós, señor Sesshomaru! —mencionó Rin saludándolos—. ¡Vuelvan pronto!

—¡No olvides avisarnos cuando los niños vengan en camino! —gritó Miroku sólo para molestarlo una vez más e Inuyasha se dio la vuelta furioso.

—¡Idiota! —Fue lo único que vociferó y, por más que quisiera regresar a cortarle la cabeza, se contuvo. En lugar de eso sólo apuró el paso.

—¡También te queremos, Inuyasha! —espetó Sango riendo.

—¡Dale un poco de espacio a la pareja, Jaken!

Esta vez, el que quiso ir a matar a ese monje no sólo fue el hanyō, sino también el pequeño yōkai que tiraba de las riendas de Ah-Un para que camine. Sin embargo, tampoco regresó. ¿Por qué a Sesshomaru no le molestaban esos gritos? Hasta parecía que no los escuchaba mientras caminaba. Tal vez después de años de odiar a los humanos se había vuelto inmune a varias de sus cosas.

De hecho, durante todo el tiempo que pasaron en la aldea, aunque no fue mucho, su hermano se había comportado bastante bien, a pesar de estar rodeado de humanos. Posiblemente Sesshomaru no mostrase abiertamente su inconformidad o quizá ya no los despreciaba tanto como en el pasado. Era difícil de creer esto último. Inuyasha aún no podía convencerse del cambio de su hermano, por más que haya presenciado tantas cosas que lo evidenciaban, dejar el pasado atrás no era sencillo.

No supo exactamente cuánto caminaron en silencio, aunque cada tanto podía escuchar murmullos fastidiosos de Jaken. El bicho aún no aceptaba que estuviera ahí y, por lo visto, seguía muy indignado. Tampoco era para culparlo, si hasta el mismo Inuyasha seguía sorprendido de su propia decisión, pero eso no significaba que le alegrase tener que viajar con ese duende verde.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme, bicho? —espetó repentinamente y Jaken pegó un respingo, pero al instante lo miró con mala cara.

—Sí, que aún no puedo entender cómo el amo permite viajes a su lado, hanyō.

—Si permite que alguien como tú lo siga a todas partes creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta.

—¡Cómo te atreves...!

—Silencio —la voz de Sesshomaru interrumpió esa pequeña disputa y Jaken tembló un segundo antes de callarse para continuar. Inuyasha ni siquiera se inmutó por la voz de su hermano.

Debía admitir que el enano tenía razón, era extraño que Sesshomaru le haya pedido que fuese con él. Era bastante raro y complicado de asimilar aún. Las intenciones de Sesshomaru nunca parecían claras, aunque en realidad posiblemente fuese el mismo Inuyasha quien se negaba a entender.

—Oye —dijo queriendo llamar la atención de su hermano—. Exactamente, ¿a dónde vamos?

En ningún momento se lo había dicho y consideraba que su pregunta era lógica, pero Jaken gruñó fastidiado siendo él quien contestara por su amo.

—Serás tonto, Inuyasha —dijo—. Es obvio que estamos regresando al palacio del amo Sesshomaru.

—¿Palacio? —repitió desconcertado mirando al bicho y luego a su hermano—. Ah sí. Eras el rey del Norte o algo así, ¿verdad?

—¡Oeste! —corrigió muy alarmado Jaken—. ¡El amo Sesshomaru es el Señor del Oeste, tonto hanyō! Aquellas tierras heredadas por su señor padre y ahora comandadas excelentemente por mi amo bonito.

—Con que eran del viejo —meditó Inuyasha y fijó la vista una vez más en su hermano, esperando que fuese éste quien le conteste ahora—. Y… ¿Él vivió ahí?

Suponía que esa duda era bastante estúpida, pero él no sabía nada sobre Inu no Taisho, así que quería preguntar absolutamente todo. Pasaron unos instantes, donde por suerte fue su hermano quien le habló y no el molesto bicho.

—En efecto —asintió Sesshomaru—. Se apropió de ese palacio luego de una conquista mucho antes que yo pisara este mundo y allí vivió hasta su caída final.

Inuyasha asintió sabiendo que esa _caída_ fue cuando lo salvó a él y a su madre estando herido. Quería mucho saber más de su padre y esperaba que Sesshomaru estuviera dispuesto a compartir lo que sabía, aunque Inuyasha estaba alerta por si esas memorias llegaban a despertar viejos rencores en su hermano mayor.

No comentó más durante el viaje, el cual agradeció que no fuera tan largo como pensó en un primer momento, pero todo fue más fácil cuando aceleraron el paso. Sesshomaru iba flotando como una nube mientras que Inuyasha corrían sin cansarse para nada, pero hubo un instante donde vio a su hermano detenerse y se quedó helado cuando vio aquella edificación monstruosa. ¿En serio ese era el palacio de su padre y que ahora pertenecía a Sesshomaru? Sabía que sólo lo comprobaría cuando pusiera un pie allí. Inuyasha no tenía idea sobre castillos, pero estaba seguro que Miroku se desmayaría si viera ese lugar.

* * *

 **Notas:** Esta pequeña transición es algo importante. Inuyasha aún no deja el pasado atrás, pero poco a poco lo va haciendo mientras acepta su nueva realidad. Por más que aún siga negándose, cada vez es menos. Creo que lo más rico de este capítulo es Sesshomaru ligeramente celoso/posesivo cuando se da cuenta que su hermano está pensando en una mujer. Muy mal hecho Inuyasha(?)

Saben, no sé si les pasa esto, pero igual me tomaré la libertad de contarles las estupideces que vuelan en mi cabeza. Calculo que las personas que escriben suelen hacerlo con música o algún estímulo en particular, mi pregunta es si, después cuando releen lo que escribieron, se acuerdan de la canción que oyeron o lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Bueno, yo escribo muchas veces a la noche, y con la telvisión prendida mientras pasan una telenovela turca que se llama El Sultán. Con mi madre nos vemos poco en el día, por lo que la hora de la cena y cuando vemos la novela, es el momento donde estamos juntas. Como yo me aburro, me pongo a escribir, pero inevitablemente también presto atención a lo que pasa en la historia y me acuerdo de eso al leer algunas escenas de los capítulos cuando estoy por subirlos.

De todas formas, para entretenerme más mirando El Sultán, _Inuyasheo_ a los personajes. ¿Qué significa esto? Que pongo personajes de Inuyasha en el lugar de los de la novela. Sesshomaru es el Sultán, Inuyasha es Hurrem, Kagura es Mahidevran, y así con todos; increíblemente se vuelve más interesante. A veces incluso me inspira para escribir… Mierda, tengo problemas(?) Así que cualquier semejanza es pura coincidencia(?

En el próximo capítulo comienzan las aventuras de Inuyasha en el palacio y una nueva etapa — _Yey!_ —. Nos vemos pronto!


	17. Capítulo 16

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XVI

A pesar de querer decir algo, no lo hizo. ¿Debía hacerlo? Inuyasha no tenía idea. Durante su vida, había estado en algunos palacios y casas grandes, sobre todo cuando viajaba con sus amigos buscando pistas de Naraku; pero no creía haber pisado un lugar así. Miró hacia un lado y al otro, como si no pudiera terminar de comprender que en serio ese lugar era donde debía ir.

¿En serio ese era el palacio de Sesshomaru? Mierda, el lugar era enorme. Y eso que siempre creyó que el idiota vivía al aire libre. Por más que el mismo Inuyasha viviera una vida bastante nómade, últimamente solía considerar la casa de Kaede como suya y allí vivía desde hace un tiempo. Sin embargo, jamás creyó que su hermano tuviera algo así, alguna clase de hogar. ¿Siempre habría vivido en ese palacio o sería algo nuevo? Había montones de cosas que no sabía.

El castillo se alzaba imponente entre algunas montañas y tuvieron que caminar un rato hasta llegar. Inuyasha se extrañó al notar toda la gente que se inclinaba cuando veían pasar a Sesshomaru. Por lo visto era bastante popular en los alrededores, pero su hermano no parecía inmutarse mucho.

Tuvo la sensación que tardaron una eternidad y pasaron un millón de puertas antes de llegar a esa condenada y monstruosa estructura. ¿Su padre había pasado mucho tiempo andando por esos lugares? Varias preguntas por el estilo pasaron por su cabeza mientras miraba la inmensidad y los detalles que bañaban cada parte del lugar. Aunque una gran cantidad de personas se acercaron a ellos ni bien entraron, en realidad a Sesshomaru. Vio cómo su hermano ordenaba acomodar a Ah-Un y hablaba con algunos sirvientes antes de dirigirse a él.

—Debo retirarme ahora —informó el yōkai—. Nos reuniremos más tarde.

—¿Eh? —espetó Inuyasha arqueando una ceja—. ¿Y qué se supone que haga en este lugar?

—No se preocupe, señor Inuyasha —habló una joven y él se dio vuelta a verla—. El señor Sesshomaru nos pidió que nos ocupemos de usted.

—Así que por favor confíe en nosotras —dijo otra chica muy parecida a la anterior—. Vaya tranquilo, señor Sesshomaru. Haremos todo lo que nos ordenó.

Su hermano no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. Inuyasha tuvo la intención de gritarle algo o seguirlo, pero las jovencitas se lo impidieron, diciendo que el _señor_ estaría ocupado y ellas le mostrarían el castillo.

Bueno, realmente necesitaba que alguien le dijera cómo mierda andar en ese laberinto y no tenía nada más que hacer. Así que siguió a ese par de chicas, que, por su olor, identificó que ambas debían ser parientes y pertenecer alguna clase de yōkai de felinos. Las jóvenes le mostraron varias de las habitaciones que parecían interminables, para qué servían, quiénes vivían en ese castillo —quienes en general era criados o guerreros al servicio de Sesshomaru—. Le explicaron que existían diferentes alas o secciones. Donde vivía el señor, una parte para invitados, el ala de los sirvientes y unos jardines muy extensos.

—¿Señor Inuyasha? —mencionó con duda una de las chicas—. ¿Ya está cansado?

—¿Acaso este lugar es interminable? —preguntó sintiendo que ya se había perdido—. ¿Y cómo dijeron que se llamaban?

—Yo soy Aya —contestó una.

—Y yo Maya —dijo la otra.

—¿Aya y Maya? —repitió Inuyasha creyendo que era más un trabalenguas esos nombres y ellas asintieron.

—Sí… papá no era muy creativo para los nombres —meditó Maya.

—Si fuera por él todos nos llamaríamos iguales y somos las mayores de catorce hermanos.

—Ajá… —murmuró Inuyasha, sin importarle mucho esas cuestiones—. ¿Y cómo se supone que las diferencie?

—Fácil, Maya siempre usa el cabello recogido y yo suelto.

—Así mamá reconocía quién era quién, fuimos sus primeras gemelas.

Esa conversación fue bastante rara, pero no se quejó mucho más, sobre todo porque después de eso lo llevaron a comer y vaya que estaba necesitando poner algo en su estómago. Comió todo lo que quiso y no recordaba la última vez que terminó tan lleno. Una cosa que le pareció extraña a Inuyasha no fue el buen sabor de la comida, sino la forma en que lo trataban todos. Más allá de esas niñas que lo seguían, cada persona que se cruzaba en el palacio se presentaba con él de forma cordial o lo saludaba diciéndole _señor._

¿Qué demonios pasaba en ese palacio? Ni que se pareciera tanto a Sesshomaru como para que lo confundan. Además, él no era señor de nada. Estaba ahí como un simple invitado, ¿verdad? Así que no creía que fuese necesaria tanta formalidad.

Luego de la comida las jovencitas lo escoltaron a unas habitaciones que olían a agua caliente y eso le dio escalofríos por un segundo.

—Sólo es el baño, señor Inuyasha —mencionó Aya para tranquilizarlo—. Aquí podrá asearse para estar más cómodo.

—No… así estoy bien —sentenció para seguir caminando, pero la otra joven se lo impidió.

—Es parte de nuestro deber —dijo Maya—. El señor Sesshomaru nos pidió que nos ocupáramos de usted y así podrá estar más cómodo.

A Inuyasha le importara un carajo lo que Sesshomaru quisiera y estuvo a punto de escupir eso, pero tampoco quería causar un problema apenas llegado a ese lugar. Además, ¿qué tan malo podía ser? No recordaba la última vez que tomó un baño, pero flotar un rato en agua caliente no le haría daño.

—Bien… —espetó de mala gana a punto de entrar a los cuartos de baño, pero enseguida vio que las jóvenes pretendían seguirlo—. ¿A dónde van?

—Con usted, por supuesto —contestó Aya—. Es parte de nuestro trabajo que se bañe correctamente.

—¡No van a entrar conmigo!

—Calma, señor Inuyasha —intentó tranquilizarlo—. Ya estamos acostumbradas a esto, no debe avergonzarse.

—Son insoportables.

—También estamos acostumbradas a que nos digan eso —dijo riendo la otra gemela.

No deseaba que nadie lo acompañara a bañarse, no era ningún bebé, pero esas niñas molestas insistieron hasta el cansancio. ¿Todos serían así de pesados en ese lugar? Por un momento, deseó salir corriendo.

Por más que ellas dijeran estar acostumbradas, él no lo estaba. ¿Por qué debía quitarse su ropa, cubrir su entrepierna con un paño y dejar que lo limpiaran? Jamás había hecho eso y no le gustaba en lo absoluta la idea. El baño no fue para nada fácil, pero todo mejoró cuando pudo sentarse en el agua caliente. Qué agradable sensación. Nunca imaginó que ese castillo incluso tuviera su propio _onsen_ y quizá descubrirlo fue lo mejor que le había pasado desde que llegó allí. Algunas veces había tenido la oportunidad de bañarse en aguas termales, pero siempre en exteriores.

Fue tanta su relajación que ni siquiera notó cuando una de las mujeres, sentadas ambas fuera de la gran bañera caliente, le tomó el cabello entre sus manos y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Inuyasha.

Nunca le había gustado mucho que le tocaran el cabello y menos que lo peinaran. Había accedido a lo otro, pero a esto no. Aunque posiblemente el peor momento fue cuando se levantó para marcharse y una de ellas dijo _"_ _Yo lo sostengo y tú lo peinas_ _"_. No tuvo idea cuánto tiempo pasó, pero para Inuyasha fue una tortura.

—¡Suéltame, tonta! —gritó para que esa niña lo dejara de sujetar. Mierda que tenía fuerza, tan flaca que se veía.

—¡Señor Inuyasha, coopere con nosotras! —dijo la joven sin estar dispuesta a dejarlo ir—. ¡Y tú apúrate, Aya!

—Eso intento… —contestó la otra gemela con cierto sufrimiento en el rostro mientras trataba de desenredar el blanco cabello—. Estos nudos parecen de hace más de doscientos años, son imposibles…

Ella volvió a tirar del peine una vez más e Inuyasha gritó por el tirón. No quería maltratar a esas chicas, pero ya se estaban pasando. ¿Qué clase de trabajo tenían en el palacio? ¿Torturar a los recién llegados? Eso fue lo que pensó, pero por suerte no duró mucho más y dejaron su cabello en paz finalmente.

Luego de ese monstruoso baño y que le dieran ropa seca, alegando que debían lavar la suya, fue que le enseñaron su habitación. Inuyasha no recordaba la última vez que usó una _yukata_ o alguna prenda que no fuera las que acostumbraba, pero debía admitir que esas telas eran muy ligeras y cómodas. Le resultaba extraño verse vistiendo colores tan neutros después de acostumbrarse al rojo, pero tampoco le desagradó completamente el cambio por esas prendas tan suaves.

Cuando le mostraron los que serían sus aposentos se preguntó si en realidad necesitaba unos. Nunca había usado una habitación y si dormía lo hacía sentado. Por lo que creyó que todo eso era innecesario. El cuarto no tenía nada fuera de lo común, sólo algunos muebles, un estante con muchos papeles y cosas, además de un armario donde se guardaban vestimentas y la ropa de cama. Las jóvenes prepararon todo por si quería descansar e Inuyasha se sorprendió porque nunca creyó ver un _tatami_ o un _futón_ tan grandes. Ahí tranquilamente podrían dormir dos personas y eso le dio mala espina. ¿Ahí se supone que estaría él solo, verdad?

—Terminamos todo —anunció Aya con una sonrisa—. Ya puede descansar, señor.

—Ah, sí… —mencionó con cierta duda—. Y esto… ¿es para mí solo?

Ambas jóvenes se miraron la una a la otra por un segundo y al instante rieron, cosa que Inuyasha no comprendió para nada.

—Qué ocurrente es, señor Inuyasha.

—¿Pueden dejar de decirme señor? —espetó ya harto de escuchar esa palabra.

—Mmm… No creo que sea apropiado —meditó Maya—, pero por mí está bien.

—Al señor Sesshomaru no le gustará que seamos tan informales.

—Entonces sólo lo haremos cuando él no nos vea, Aya.

A pesar de esto, la otra gemela se mostró aún inconforme con la idea, pero poco le importaba a Inuyasha. Por suerte, las jóvenes se despidieron de él, haciéndole prometer que las buscaría por cualquier cosa que necesitase.

¡Al fin se habían ido! No veía la hora de tener un momento de paz en todo ese día. Se la había pasado por todos lados y finalmente podía estar solo. Inuyasha se dio la libertad de suspirar en ese instante y recorrió esa habitación que supuestamente le pertenecía, pero el olor que tenía le indicaba que no. Ese lugar era de alguien más. Caminó por el piso suave y miró en la estantería la cantidad papeles que había, los cuales ojeó pero no entendió para nada. Sin embargo, lo que le llamó la atención fue que, además del olor a viejo de esos pergaminos, también reconocía el olor de su hermano. De hecho, podía percibir su esencia en toda la habitación.

Trató de concentrarse un poco mejor y allí notó que ese olor no era como el que había sentido en los corredores del palacio. En esa habitación era más fuerte, cosa que lo llevó a preguntarse si él frecuentaba esos aposentos, si serían suyos, y, si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué se los habían dado?

Todo en ese instante le resultó confuso y una vez más se preguntó qué hacía ahí, por qué había ido y qué lo hacía quedarse. Por un segundo, la respuesta lógica que tenía se borró de su cabeza y se llenó de incertidumbre. Ahora, tan lejos de las personas que conocía y el lugar que solía acostumbrar, sentía que estaba perdiendo el rumbo, aunque posiblemente este viaje le ayudase a encontrarlo.

Algo que debía reconocer positivo de esa habitación eran los grandes ventanales y que poseían una terraza propia. A pesar que ya había caído la noche, la luz de la luna le dejaba apreciar bastante, aunque estuviera a una altura considerable. Todo se veía teñido de un color oscuro, pero sabía que allí afuera había una gran cantidad de tierras desconocidas y tenía cierta ansiedad por recorrerlas. Pensar en estar quieto mucho tiempo le era aburrido, aunque no estaba seguro que con su tonto hermano detrás le fuera fácil convivir, pero ya haría de las suyas y se escaparía. Es más, lo haría ahora.

Con agilidad, Inuyasha saltó de la terraza y se agarró a unos árboles para poder bajar. Quién necesitaba las escaleras. Además no iría lejos, sólo recorrería un poco esos jardines que no pudo ver bien durante el día y ahora seguramente no se cruzaría con personas que le hablasen.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo caminó con cautela. Ese terreno aún era nuevo para él y debía reconocerlo, hacerlo suyo, para andar con más confianza. El palacio tenía jardines muy extensos, con muchos árboles y hasta un lago. Era evidente que la gente que allí trabaja cuidaba mucho de todo el funcionamiento. Quién diría que Sesshomaru viviera en un lugar semejante.

Tuvo ganas de sentarse en alguno de los árboles cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Cuando se dio vuelta allí se encontró con el único ser en esa tierra que le ponía los pelos de punta. ¿Su hermano finalmente se había liberado de _vaya-uno-a-saber-qué_ tareas y pensaba dedicarle algo de tiempo? Por alguna razón, eso le sonaba bastante desalentador.

—Pareces estar adaptándote —dijo Sesshomaru acercándose a él e Inuyasha notó que no lo hacía con mala intención. Aún le era difícil quitarse la costumbre de estar con la guardia alta cada vez que lo veía.

—Algo —contestó alzándose de hombros—. Estaba conociendo el lugar sin que me vigilen tus pesados sirvientes.

—Hacen su trabajo.

—Eso me dijeron —Rodó los ojos al recordar haber oído cientos de veces esa frase—. Y… ¿Terminaste tus… cosas?

Para Inuyasha, hablar con Sesshomaru era una tarea sumamente difícil, porque no tenía idea qué era lo que hacía siquiera. Además, ¿por qué debería preguntarle? Si no le interesaba, aunque una parte de él se sentía intrigada por saber qué tanto misterio ocultaba su hermano.

—Asuntos militares —contestó con simpleza e Inuyasha asintió sintiendo que la intriga crecía más—. Luego hablaremos de eso, había otro lugar que quería que vieras.

—¿Más recorridos? —se quejó, pero al ver la mirada de Sesshomaru bufó molesto—. Bien, vamos.

Por más que Inuyasha comenzó a caminar en dirección al palacio para volver a entrar, no tenía idea a dónde debían ir, ni siquiera se acordaba cómo volver a su habitación. Así que se dejó guiar por su hermano. Ambos caminaron en silencio por un rato donde no había casi nadie por esos pasillos e incluso no recordaba haberlos recorrido, aunque todos los rincones de ese castillo lucían iguales para él.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta finalmente dar con la habitación que buscaban, al parecer. Cuando corrieron la puerta, Inuyasha detectó cierto olor a papel viejo y antigüedades, pero también había otras esencias que no supo identificar. Sesshomaru encendió algunos faroles, los suficientes para darles luz y allí divisó la cantidad de cosas que llenaban esa habitación.

Muchos estantes cubrían las paredes con infinidad de papeles, pergaminos y diferentes cosas que no reconoció. Eso no era un cuarto, más bien lucía como un estudio, hasta había un escritorio donde su hermano dejó una de las lámparas. ¿Qué significaba este cuarto y por qué Sesshomaru le llevó allí? Una rápida idea se cruzó por su mente, recordando que tenía esa esencia que invadía la habitación guardada en su memoria.

—¿Este cuarto es de…? —No terminó de decirlo, sólo se volteó a Sesshomaru para verlo asintiendo y regresó a observar todo a su alrededor.

Así que esa habitación era de Inu no Taisho, su padre. ¿Todo eso sería de él? Una corazonada le decía que sí. Tuvo ganas de tomar alguno de los objetos entre sus manos, pero se contuvo. Muchas intrigas pasaban por su cabeza en ese instante, pero su hermano le llamó la atención hablando.

—Pasaba mucho tiempo aquí —contó observando junto a Inuyasha—. Planificaba combates, coleccionaba recuerdos de batallas y escribía bastante.

—¿Sí? —mencionó asombrado y se animó a tomar uno de los rollos de papel para desplegarlo—. ¿Lo escribió él? —preguntó con cierta duda y su hermano asintió—. Qué feo, no entiendo nada…

Inuyasha no era muy bueno para la lectura e Inu no Taisho no lo era para la caligrafía, aquello sin duda era bastante extraño. Sesshomaru le recomendó dejar los papeles y que mirara las cosas que había. Encontró muchas armas, ropa, partes de armaduras, cascos y objetos que seguro tendrían cientos de años de antigüedad.

—¿Sueles venir seguido? —preguntó Inuyasha mientras observaba una máscara con una cara bastante fea. ¿Por qué su papá querría coleccionar algo como eso? Era un tipo raro sin duda, como Sesshomaru.

—A veces —contestó—. Cuando quiero estar solo.

—¿Aquí no vienen sirvientes pesados? Qué buen dato… —meditó pensando en conseguir una serie de escondites donde no lo molestaran, pero al instante se concentró nuevamente en el tonto junto a él—. ¿Por qué quisiste traerme?

—Querías saber más sobre él y creí que este lugar podría ser una mejor muestra a comparación de lo que yo podría contarte —dijo con tranquilidad, pero esa respuesta no fue suficiente para Inuyasha.

—Aun así me gustaría escuchar qué tienes para decir —comentó con un suspiro. Ese lugar le decía muchas cosas, pero también le había agradado cuando Sesshomaru le habló un poco acerca de su padre. Sin embargo, ahora deseaba saber otra cosa—. Y… la verdad me refería por qué me trajiste aquí, a este lugar y… Ya sabes, todo eso.

Le era increíblemente difícil hablar del tema, tanto que creía que estaba a punto de morder su propia lengua cuando quería pronunciar alguna palabra. No quería equivocarse más de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero realmente se sentía perdido en ese instante. Estaba muy confundido y sin idea de cómo solucionar todo el problema que les surgió.

¿Había una solución en primer lugar? ¿Y si la solución era la resignación? Por más inaceptable que le sonara eso, tenía la sospecha que esa era la respuesta que tanto evitó.

Vio a su hermano suspirar con pesadez antes de hablarle e Inuyasha entendió, no supo cómo, que ese gesto sólo confirmaba lo que más temía, Sesshomaru pensaba como él. Bajó la mirada por un segundo sin poder creer que su única salida era esa. ¿En serio su hermano estaba de acuerdo con esto? Ellos dos eran prácticamente enemigos mortales, jamás podrían convivir juntos o al menos eso era lo que siempre creyó firmemente.

—Crees que es imposible, ¿verdad? —dijo Sesshomaru luego de unos instantes e Inuyasha alzó los ojos para verlo.

—¿Tú no? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Siempre lo creí —aseguró—, pero… hay ciertas cosas que se empeñan en demostrarme que me equivoco.

Inuyasha entendía muy bien a qué se refería y no hacía falta nombrarlas. Por más que ambos dijeran que no un millón de veces, existían unas cuantas evidencias que demostraban todo lo contrario y, si no fuese así, ahora ambos no estarían en esa habitación juntos.

¿Será que debía vivir esto con Sesshomaru? Por más que Inu no Taisho lo haya dicho en el pasado, que serían compañeros, y ahora se esté cumpliendo; ¿debían aceptarlo? Inuyasha nunca olvidaría el pasado que compartió con su hermano, lleno de recuerdos tortuosos, y estaba seguro que Sesshomaru tampoco, pero en ese instante ambos se preguntaron hasta qué punto eso podía significar una desgracia.

Sesshomaru lo aceptaba como su compañero e Inuyasha comenzaba a creer que, tal vez, no era una completa maldición. Por más idiota que fuese su hermano tonto, estaba intentando llevarse _bien_ con él. Al menos tenían una relación bastante cordial comparada con el pasado, pero dudaba que alguna vez se comportasen como dos enamorados. Jamás podría amar a Sesshomaru, de eso estaba seguro. Aunque también estuvo seguro que nunca podría estar con su hermano en una habitación sin querer matarse y ahora se encontraban ambos allí, prácticamente acordando convivir juntos con esto que les había pasado.

¿Podrían alguna vez llegar a quererse? No, ni soñando. Además, ese infeliz no tenía ni idea qué eran los sentimientos. Era estúpido pensar algo así. La relación que mantendrían era algo más… raro. Un extraño convenio que aún no terminaban de formar pero sin duda existía. Tal vez así pudieran convivir o regresar a los viejos tiempos donde sólo vivían para matarse, siempre estaba esa opción.

—¿Debemos dormir juntos? —preguntó repentinamente Inuyasha recordando la habitación con olor a Sesshomaru y ese _tatami_ que parecía para más de una persona.

Sesshomaru no le contestó en ese instante y pensó que no lo haría, aunque tampoco era algo muy importante.

—Todo el mundo duerme en algún momento, Inuyasha.

Eso no le contestaba nada y a la vez sí. _En algún momento_ _…_ Por más que no se lo dijo directamente, sabía que había una posibilidad abierta. Aunque, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, ¿cuándo vio a ese desgraciado dormir? Quizá nunca lo hiciera y no tendría que compartir su lecho con él. Al menos una noticia positiva desde que llegó a ese extraño lugar del que quería salir corriendo.

* * *

 **Notas:** Siempre se me hace difícil crear personajes originales para fanfics, pero es inevitable en estos casos. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Pronto Inuyasha aceptará ser la reina de Sesshomaru inevitablemente. Me parece divertido cuando lo quieren peinar, imagino que tiene tantos nudos como mi perro, quien me muerde cada vez que lo quiero cepillar.

El próximo capítulo estará algo... agitado(?

Hasta la semana que viene!


	18. Capítulo 17

Se preguntarán qué estoy haciendo hoy aquí actualizando fuera del fin de semana, pero la respuesta es muy simple y bastante buena. He decidido comenzar a actualizar dos días a la semana: **miércoles** y **sábados**. Quería hacer esto cuando ya tuviese terminado el fanfic, pero estoy a punto de hacerlo. Así que no creo que haya algo de malo en comenzar ahora. Muchas gracias a quienes siempre leen y siguen esta historia, espero que me sigan acompañando.

 **Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XVII

Dos meses después de su llegada al palacio, Inuyasha ya podía decir que se conocía los alrededores y había podido explorar las tierras cercanas, pero aún se confundía entre los laberínticos pasillos del castillo. En su opinión, cada uno de los rincones de ese lugar se veían iguales, pero ya le habían dicho que era cuestión de tiempo y acabaría acostumbrándose.

Logró aprender el nombre de un par de personas más que estaban en el palacio, pero las que siempre se acercaban a él eran ese par de gemelas con cara de gato. Aya y Maya lo seguían cada vez que podían e Inuyasha se esforzaba por perderlas, pero ya no las creía tan pesadas. Incluso le parecían graciosas cuando discutían entre ellas y aún se preguntaba cómo las condenadas lo encontraban todo el tiempo. Inuyasha nunca avisaba dónde iba y desaparecía de ese aburrido palacio en cualquier oportunidad que encontraba. Un par de veces incluso se durmió en alguno de los árboles de afuera, simplemente porque se olvidó de volver a entrar. Tan habituado a la vida al aire libre estaba que ahora le resultaba algo complicado esto de dormir en el _futón_ o bajo techo.

Por más que en un primer momento creyó que no hizo bien yendo a ese lugar, ya se sentía un poco más relajado. Incluso cuando estaba junto a Sesshomaru todo parecía más calmado. Inuyasha no tenía mucha idea sobre qué hacía su hermano hasta que éste, de vez en cuando, le contaba. Sus encuentros, por lo general, parecían más casuales que otra cosa. Era extraño que Sesshomaru le hablase porque simplemente tenía ganas y le contase algo porque sí, por más que le dijera cosas de una forma muy escasa. Hablar con él ya no era algo tan tenso e incluso lo consideraba agradable.

Según la información que recibió, Sesshomaru era dueño y controlaba una gran cantidad de tierras, pero las continuas guerras o conflictos solían requerir su presencia. Así que de vez en cuando, su hermano partía y regresaba a los días o cuando quería. Era extraño pensar que tenía tantas responsabilidades y siempre se veía tan ocupado, casi lo hacía sentirse culpable de haber pensado que era un bastardo que sólo se preocupaba por lo que le pasaba a él, pero en realidad aún lo seguía pensando.

Hubo un momento en que pensó en decirle que lo acompañaría. Inuyasha se desenvolvía muy bien cuando de lucha y conflictos se trataba, además que un poco de acción le vendría bien después de tanto tiempo quieto, pero no lo hizo. Tenía la misma impresión de siempre: Sesshomaru lo despreciaba y no lo quería cerca, aunque debería pensar diferente debido a los últimos acontecimientos, pero no era así para él. Sí, lo había aceptado como compañero tal vez y vivían en el mismo territorio de alguna forma, pero eso no significaba que Sesshomaru quisiera que se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos. ¿Por qué lo querría tener a él lado a lado en una batalla? No, claro que no querría. Recibir ayuda de él seguro representaría una humillación y el Señor del Oeste no podía mostrarse así siendo socorrido por un hanyō.

A pesar de tener eso en mente y sentirse frustrado, no dijo nada. Sesshomaru preferiría morir antes de dejar que lo ayude y de eso no tenía dudas, pero la inconformidad que le llenó fue distinta a la que siempre tuvo. Ahora llegaba a ser casi angustiante que ese pedazo de mierda prefiriera morir que dejar su orgullo, ¿no se supone que eran compañeros y sus instintos les decían que debían protegerse? Era obvio que esa fachada no funcionaba para ellos ni nada eso.

En muchos momentos se planteó irse, pero Inuyasha no se explicaba por qué seguía dentro de ese palacio. ¿Qué esperaba que pasase? Sólo estaba perdiendo su tiempo. Regresar a su vida era la mejor opción, pero aún no se decidía a ejecutarla.

Aunque estuviese viviendo un periodo tan confuso en su vida, debía admitir que la comida en ese castillo era buena. Había frutas deliciosas y unas dulces mandarinas que comía como loco. Justamente estaba comiendo unas en el jardín cuando volvió a encontrarse con Sesshomaru.

—¿Vienes a decirme que te vas? —mencionó sentado en una rama del árbol y observó hacia abajo que su hermano estaba parado mirándolo. Se había adelantado a sus palabras, pero Inuyasha no supo cómo esa idea pasó por su mente, sólo lo pensó y lo dijo.

Al final decidió bajar para poder enfrentar a Sesshomaru, era difícil hablarse con la diferencia de altura. Después de tantos días de verse podía decir que la presencia de ese idiota no le era amenazante, pero sí le generaba cierta turbación.

—No hace falta que me digas nada —continuó Inuyasha—. Me habría dado cuenta de todas formas.

—En efecto —habló finalmente Sesshomaru—. Volveré a partir, pero la razón por la que venía a hablarte es para que no salgas del palacio en mi ausencia.

Tuvo que tomarse unos instantes para decodificar esas palabras y estar seguro si las entendió bien. ¿Sesshomaru le estaba diciendo que él se iba y que no saliera? ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

—¿Eh? —espetó con disgusto—. ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Desde cuándo eres mi dueño para decirme que no salga? Ya te dije que no soy tu perra, idiota.

—¿Acaso olvidas qué se acerca? —interrumpió Sesshomaru con el ceño fruncido, irritado porque su hermano parecía no entenderlo.

Inuyasha tuvo que tomarse unos momentos para pensar. ¿Que se acercaba algo? ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para que Sesshomaru venga a hablarle y le diga…? Oh, rayos.

—¿Otra vez esa época de mierda? —se quejó inevitablemente al pensar en el apareamiento y se sintió fastidiado al recordar que ahora debía preocuparse por esos momentos insoportables. No quería que ocurriera lo de la última vez. Al pensar en su último celo se alejó medio paso de Sesshomaru de forma instintiva—. Nosotros no haremos…

—¿Crees que es tan fácil evitarlo? —El yōkai volvió a cortarlo antes que dijera una estupidez nueva, pero eso ni siquiera él podía eludirlo.

—Carajo, ¿no puedes controlar tus instintos de mierda?

—¿Tú sí?

—Eso no… —Inuyasha no pudo seguir hablando porque las evidencias pasadas no se lo permitieron. Incluso fuera del celo sucumbió. No poseía ninguna autoridad para defender su argumento. Sesshomaru tenía razón, esos instintos eran una mierda y peor con el jodido celo. Cruzó sus brazos y dio vuelta los ojos con gran fastidio antes de continuar hablando con la ironía marcada en sus palabras—. ¿Y qué sugiere el señor yōkai?

—Me retiraré fuera del palacio hasta que la temporada de apareamiento acabe y permanecerás aquí —explicó con simpleza, pero sólo recibió un bufido de fastidio por parte del hanyō.

—¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo la princesa que se quede enjaulada mientras tú te vas a quién sabe dónde?

—El único lugar donde estarás seguro y ningún yōkai se acercará es aquí —informó Sesshomaru—. A menos que desees salir para dejarte someter y morir a manos de alguna débil criatura.

—¡¿Crees que yo no podría defenderme, desgraciado?! —espetó enojado acercándose a Sesshomaru con ganas de golpearlo pero se detuvo al ver lo mucho que se aproximó a su hermano. Por más que siguieran mirándose de forma desafiante, estar cerca de Sesshomaru era _raro_.

—Eres más débil en esos días —sentenció sin moverse un centímetro o cambiar su expresión—. Si no quieres morir, te quedarás aquí.

—Tú eres insoportable todos los días y yo no me estoy quejando —dijo con una cólera que lo desbordaba. Al final, acabó alejándose con un gruñido molesto—. ¡Bien, me quedaré! —concedió sin querer seguir discutiendo y antes de retirarse dijo algo más—, pero si te llegas a consolar pensando en mí mientras estas lejos no quiero saberlo.

Aunque haya dicho eso, realmente no se imaginaba a Sesshomaru recurriendo a algo semejante. Era raro pensarlo y no quería hacerlo en realidad. Estar con Sesshomaru se sentía así en realidad. Apenas se acercó un poco a él y sintió algo en su estómago que se comprimía. ¿Arcadas? Probablemente, pero fuese lo que fuese, Inuyasha tenía muy en claro que no quería estar junto a Sesshomaru durante el celo.

La seguridad que tuvo fue tal que ni siquiera sintió cuando Sesshomaru se retiró del palacio, pero en realidad sí lo notó, sólo que se negaba totalmente a admitirlo. Qué importaba que ese idiota no estuviera, eso hasta llegaba a sonar alentador. No tendría que ver su estúpida cara por unos cuantos días y además no debería preocuparse por el apareamiento o por _accidentes_ inesperados. Fue algo realmente perfecto o al menos eso pensó Inuyasha en un principio.

Esta época de apareamiento sería la tercera que vivía desde que comenzó a ser _apto_ para participar de ese rito, pero creía que jamás se acostumbraría. Su cuerpo se había puesto débil en ocasiones anteriores y esta vez no fue la excepción. Inuyasha sintió su piel afiebrada y un calor que le hacía creer que sus órganos estaban cocinándose por dentro. Debía admitir que tampoco se sentía absolutamente fatal, pero sí era muy molesta esa fiebre. ¿Por qué él tenía que vivir esto? Seguro ese tonto de Sesshomaru estaba de lo más tranquilo mientras él estaba en su cuarto a oscuras sin querer moverse. ¿En serio a su hermano no le pasaría nada? ¿También estaría cansado o tendría fiebre? ¿Al menos algo sentía ese idiota con cara de piedra?

Nunca hablaron mucho con Sesshomaru sobre el celo o qué sentían en esos momentos, sobre todo porque la última vez que vivieron uno fue todo muy… confuso. Inuyasha no deseaba acordarse, pero inevitablemente lo hizo. Esa vez no pensó en nada y Sesshomaru tampoco lo hizo. Se dejaron guiar por sus instintos y todo había acabado de una forma pésima.

Ahora al menos estarían mejor, ¿verdad? Eso esperaba, por más que en esos instantes se sintiera horrible. Quizá, si esto funcionaba, sería algo bastante bueno. Sólo deberían estar separados con Sesshomaru para no volver a hacer nada de _eso_. Sin embargo, Inuyasha no era capaz de entender por qué sentía esa opresión en su garganta al punto de impedirle respirar o provocarle arcadas. Se sentía mal, incómodo, molesto mientras intentaba alejar esa estúpida sensación de que algo no estaba bien.

Apretó los puños mientras se preguntaba una vez más si su hermano también se sentiría así de _extraño_. Una parte de él creía que sí y la otra pensaba que Sesshomaru no sabía lo que era sentir algo. ¿Volvería a pasar algo entre ellos si estaban cerca en esos días? No estaba seguro, pero creía que sí. Inuyasha, por más que no quisiera, debía recordar que pasaron cosas entre ellos incluso fuera de la época de apareamiento, pero esos fueron errores que no tenían que volver a suceder.

Sesshomaru y él nunca se acercaban más de lo debido, por lo que no había vuelto a ocurrir ningún _incidente_ , pero ahora era diferente. Sus malditos instintos los atraían inevitablemente y ahora lo tenían ahí recordando a ese imbécil. Inuyasha se sentía furioso, porque sabía que una parte de él —la más animal— añoraba a ese idiota. Era mejor esto que hacía de todas formas. Si estuviesen juntos durante el celo tal vez tendrían _consecuencias_ con las que ninguno de los dos quería lidiar. No quería ni imaginarse qué pasaría si acabara con una cría de ese tonto, aunque de todas formas no pasaría.

Por más que estuviera tan seguro y totalmente de acuerdo con lo que estaban haciendo, Inuyasha podía sentir cómo parte de su ser se mantenía inconforme con esta represión. Maldito sea su lado yōkai por joderlo tanto y para colmo haber elegido al bastado de su hermano mayor.

No quiso salir de esas cuatro paredes ni siquiera cuando alguien vino a tocar la puerta y preguntó si podía pasar.

—¿Inuyasha? —Reconoció a la perfección la voz de una de las gemelas, no sabía cuál porque ambas hablaban igual, pero suponía que se trataba de Maya porque olvidó las formalidades—. Trajimos algo de comer, ¿podemos pasar?

No mencionó nada y, al parecer, su silencio fue interpretado como una respuesta positiva por parte de ambas criadas porque entraron de todas formas. Aya entró con una bandeja de comida entre sus manos mientras su gemela se dedicaba a abrir las gruesas cortinas para dejar pasar la luz.

—¿Quién mierda les dijo que entraran? —espetó molesto y con dolor en los ojos cuando la luz del día lo atacó.

—Debe comer algo, se… Inuyasha —asintió Aya olvidando nuevamente la orden de su señor por dejar de ser formal, pero para ella era más difícil dejar de lado esas cuestiones—. Es importante alimentarse, sobre todo en estos días.

—Son unos días de mierda —Volvió a quejarse el hanyō mientras se sentaba desperezándose un poco.

—Tiene razón.

—¡Maya!

—¿Qué? Es verdad, que no lo quieras admitir es otra cosa.

—Lo sabremos cuando nos toque —le contestó a su hermana con cierta vergüenza queriendo obviar el tema.

Ambas aún eran demasiado jóvenes, pero entendían sobre esos temas y sabía por qué su señor se encontraba tan decaído. Además, en todo el palacio se comentaba lo extraño que era que el señor Sesshomaru se haya ido en esos días. Todos allí estaban informados quién era Inuyasha, el hermano menor y compañero del señor Sesshomaru, por lo que debían respetarlo por lo que era. Sin embargo, ¿por qué una pareja querría estar separada en estos días? ¿No se suponía que debían hacer esas _cosas_ y buscar herederos? Nadie era capaz de explicarse qué pasaba y muchos rumores corrían por los pasillos.

Las hermanas acercaron la comida hacia Inuyasha y Aya también trajo un cuenco con agua fría y un paño. La joven intentó acercar ese trapo mojado a su señor pero éste no quiso.

—La sopa le hará ganar fuerzas —mencionó ella—, pero también tiene fiebre, ¿cierto? Esto lo ayudará.

—No importa —contestó Inuyasha con desgano—. Ya pasará.

—Ya verá que en unos días estará mejor —dijo Maya absolutamente convencida e Inuyasha también estaba de acuerdo, pero el problema era sobrevivir hasta esos días.

—Eso es cierto —asintió la otra hermana—. Aunque… si el señor Sesshomaru se encontrara aquí seguro se sentiría mejor, es una lástima que haya partido.

Al oír esas palabras, Inuyasha prácticamente se atragantó con la sopa y tuvo que toser un par de veces para recuperarse. Mierda, justamente no quería pensar en ese idiota y las condenadas gatas se lo traían.

—Disculpe, no fue mi intención molestarlo —dijo la joven apenada.

—Igual sí es raro… ¿Se habrá ido a una batalla importante?

—La guerra siempre es importante, Maya —contestó su hermana—, pero me parece extraño que el señor Sesshomaru no aproveche para tener crías, ¿será que no le interesa por el momento?

—No lo sé —se alzó de hombros la muchacha—. Los ancianos siempre dicen que es necesario tener herederos si eres importante, pero quizá no quiera.

—Tal vez…

—¿Ustedes no cierran la boca nunca? —interrumpió Inuyasha haciendo que ambas chicas dieran un respingo, como si acabaran de recordar quién era él y que estaban en la misma habitación.

—¡Disculpe, señor Inuyasha! —dijo rápidamente Aya—. Es sólo que… Nos da curiosidad —admitió con cierta pena—. Usted es la primera pareja del señor y además es su hermano, ¡es toda una novedad en el palacio!

No pudo evitar arquear una ceja ante esas palabras, pero hubo unas cuantas que le llamaron la atención. Poco había hablado con todos los sirvientes que allí había, todavía tenía que conocer a otros, pero no le parecía extraño que hablaran de él. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue lo otro que la joven dijo.

—¿Primera pareja? —repitió sin entender qué quiso decir con eso.

—Bueno… —Ella dudó un momento en seguir hablando y buscó ayuda en su hermana, quien sólo se alzó de hombros sin saber tampoco qué decir—. Quizá le parezca raro, pero el señor Sesshomaru no había elegido ninguna pareja hasta ahora, por más que él sea una figura tan importante. Así que imaginamos que él deseaba tener hijos en este momento y por eso usted vino aquí, aunque ahora que se marchó ya no estamos tan seguros...

Casi dejó de respirar cuando oyó esas palabras. Ni siquiera se quiso imaginar qué otros habían pensado las mismas cosas que le dijo esa chica. ¿Que Sesshomaru quería hijos? No, claro que no… ¿O sí? No, definitivamente no. En caso de quererlos no se habría marchado, ¿verdad?

—Mira, no me interesa qué hayan imaginado o qué les dijo ese tonto sobre mí —contestó el hanyō harto de esa situación y las chicas lo miraron extrañadas por la forma en la que se refería a Sesshomaru—. Seamos lo que seamos, yo no voy a tener… nada de él.

Cuando hizo esa declaración, vio los ojos de las muchachas abrirse con gran sorpresa y permanecieron unos instantes calladas, como si no acabaran de procesar esa noticia.

—Pero creíamos… —titubeó Aya por un segundo, pero al instante se recompuso—. Perdone nuestro atrevimiento. Esos asuntos no nos incumben.

—Sí —asintió la otra hermana—. Además no tiene nada de malo si no quiere tener crías.

—Maya tiene razón —concordó con una sonrisa—. El señor Sesshomaru no debe querer tener un heredero por el momento, pero si lo desea y usted no, puede hacerlo con otro compañero.

Aquellas palabras fueron mencionadas con increíble normalidad, pero Inuyasha se quedó mirando a la joven criada como si acabase de hablarle en un idioma extraño. ¿Qué dijo? ¿Que Sesshomaru podía qué con otro?

—¿Que él qué? —dijo un poco tajante, tanto que la joven lo miró con cierta duda y miedo de haber metido la pata de nuevo.

—Que puede tener otros compañeros —contestó con lentitud, pero Inuyasha seguía viéndola como si no terminara de entender—. No es extraño que un demonio tome más de un compañero, sobre todo un daiyōkai tan importante como el señor Sesshomaru y así asegurar la continuidad de su imperio… ¿Debería cerrar la boca ahora?

—Yo creo que sí —contestó Maya observando cómo Inuyasha ya no escuchaba la palabrería de su hermana, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Le resultó tan sorprendente descubrir esto. ¿En serio Sesshomaru podía tener más compañeros si lo deseaba? Eso era… una buena noticia sin duda.

Si Sesshomaru tenía a otro, Inuyasha no tendría que preocuparse por el celo o las crías nunca más. Su hermano podría hacer eso o tener lo que quisiera con otro. ¡Era fantástico! Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que encontrara a alguien más. Quién sabe, tal vez ahora mismo estuviera con otro haciendo todo lo que se hace en el apareamiento y llenándolo de todas las crías que heredarían sus asquerosas tierras. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Esa era la solución perfecta. Al menos eso creyó en un primer momento, pero no estuvo tan seguro después.

Pronto, aquel manjar se transformó en cenizas dentro de su boca. ¿Qué era ese asco repentino que sintió? No quería pensar en Sesshomaru tocando a alguien, era una imagen repulsiva, pero lo que en verdad le provocaba era enojo. Inuyasha no se sentía en verdad unido a Sesshomaru, no quería ser su puta perra ni quien le diera esos herederos para su imperio, pero sí debía admitir que la imagen de su hermano junto a otra persona fue algo que le daba ganas de vomitar y al mismo tiempo deseó destruir alguna cosa.

Sin decir nada, tomó el cuenco de agua que las criadas le trajeron y se lo echó encima. Oh sí, necesitaba esa frescura bañar su piel que por poco se prendía fuego y para nada le importó mojar su ropa y todo alrededor.

—¡Si deseaba eso, podría habernos dicho que quería un baño!

No supo cuál de las muchachas se quejó en voz alta, pero ambas se molestaron porque también las mojó. Poco le preocupó eso, pero lo del baño sonó bien. Ya había pensado en ir a meterse al río, pero podría resignarse a sólo zambullirse en una tina.

Le recomendaron que fuera a las aguas termales del palacio y, por más fiebre que lo aquejara, hizo caso. Acostarse en esa agua caliente siempre era muy relajante y tener unas propias sin duda era conveniente. Cuando Inuyasha se metió en ese _onsen_ suspiró con cierto alivio. Olvidó un poco las molestia que lo aquejaban y se permitió cerrar los ojos tranquilo. Aya y Maya lo dejaron solo para que estuviera más cómodo, pero prometieron mantenerse cerca por si él las necesitaba. La verdad que esas muchachas se tomaban demasiadas atenciones con él, hasta le habían recogido el cabello para que no le molestase en su baño. Eran amables y atentas, por más pesadas que fuesen.

Inuyasha permaneció sentado dentro del agua caliente y la relajación fue tanta que hasta le provocó sueño. Es más, se apoyó contra el borde de la gran bañera y dejó descansar su cabeza entre sus brazos que le hacían de almohada. ¿Por qué serían tan grandes esas tinas termales? Podrían bañarse como 20 personas juntas ahí. Tal vez lo usaban para eso, quién sabe. Ahora era para él solo y eso lo aprovecharía al máximo. Por primera vez, todo lo que le molestaba del celo y del estúpido de Sesshomaru quedó en segundo plano. Podría dormir una tranquila siesta antes de despertar y volver a torturarse con sus pensamientos estúpidos como venía haciendo desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Un suspiro más se le escapó cuando poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, pero un fuerte ruido lo sacó de ese delicioso letargo y movió sus orejas poniéndose alerta a su alrededor. ¿Qué carajo ocurría afuera? Escuchó a ese par de criadas molestas hacer escándalo y gritar cosas que no comprendió. Lo único que alcanzó a escuchar fue _"¡El señor Inuyasha está ahí y no creo que le agrade que entre! ¡Señor…!"_

Esa frase fue completamente cortada por el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta con un estruendo y los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de par en par cuando vio al causante del alboroto.

¿Qué hacía Sesshomaru ahí? ¿No se supone que debían estar separados? ¿Por qué regresó y fue hasta allí?

Fueron sólo unos instantes donde ambos permanecieron mirando al otro, pero sin duda parecieron años. El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento y no volvió a correr hasta que uno de los dos se movió.

Inuyasha no se explicaba por qué Sesshomaru estaba ahí, pero algo en él sin duda tembló cuando lo vio quitándose sus ropas y dejándolas tiradas en el suelo. No, no podía estar pasando. Se supone que se separaban para eso, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no había funcionado? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? No fue capaz de contestarse esas interrogantes ni decir nada porque en un segundo su hermano tenía las garras sobre él.

Deseaba una explicación, pero Sesshomaru no se la dio. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que aquel intento por evitarse resultó completamente inútil? Creía que era más que obvio. Tuvo ciertas dudas de ese plan cuando emprendió su viaje hasta que la época de apareamiento pasara, pero albergó alguna esperanza en que resultara. Tal vez, ahora, si se alejaba lo suficiente, el olor de Inuyasha no lo afectaría y sería capaz de controlar sus instintos, fue lo que pensó. Sesshomaru sintió una gran frustración cuando descubrió que eso no sólo fue inservible, sino que resultó peor. Nunca experimentó algo tan voraz apoderándose de él, pero poco le importó, porque realmente necesitaba esto. Por más incongruente que fuese la sola idea, necesitaba a Inuyasha.

Además, todo ese maldito lugar olía a su hermano pequeño. Sesshomaru era consciente que sólo él podía percibir ese olor, esa incitación, a tal grado y resultaba abrumador. No le importó en ese momento en qué habían quedado o las consecuencias de sus actos. Sólo quería tomarlo nuevamente y calmar esa bestia que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro. A pesar que ya habían estado de esa forma en más de una ocasión, esta vez fue incluso más salvaje y posiblemente fuese por la distancia que se impusieron. Reprimirlo, por lo visto, no era la solución. Después pensaría en una, ahora debía continuar con eso para lo que volvió.

Sus garras rasgaron la piel de Inuyasha nuevamente, causándole marcas, y sus dientes se clavaron en el cuello. Qué deliciosa era la piel de su hermanito. Deseaba devorarlo, consumirlo y que Inuyasha volviese a derretirse entre sus manos como antes lo había hecho. Sesshomaru apretó la piel mojada de su hermanito y poco le importó estar perdiendo algo de su cordura en ese momento.

Por su parte, Inuyasha no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando y la sorpresa le impedía pensar con claridad. Sesshomaru se le había abalanzado como un animal atacando a su presa y prácticamente no lo dejó mencionar nada. Las manos de su hermano tocaron su cuerpo y sintió la piel de éste chocando con la suya.

¿Esto iba a pasar otra vez? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo permitía? Se supone que ahora debería golpear al idiota de su hermano y gritarle por no haber cumplido su acuerdo, pero no hizo nada eso. El calor que sufrió su cuerpo durante todo el día sólo aumentó y se le subió a la cabeza impidiéndole pensar como debía.

—Sesshomaru…

Al oírse decir eso, sobre todo en ese tono tan _lastimero_ , Inuyasha se sorprendió de sí mismo. Tuvo la fuerza suficiente para apartar a su hermano unos centímetros de él y poder verse a los ojos. Por lo menos logró tomar un poco de aire, pero ambos respiraron de forma agitada y se vieron unos instantes sin separar sus cuerpos un ápice.

Observó los ojos de Sesshomaru y vio el deseo en ellos que era casi palpable, cosa que le causó un escalofrío. Los ojos de su hermano ardían en fuego y eso lo puso nervioso. Por más que hubieran hecho ese tipo de cosas dos veces ya, Inuyasha seguía sorprendiéndose por todo lo que provocaba en él y no lo creía por más que esto estuviese pasando nuevamente. ¿Cómo creer algo así? Sólo estaban siendo guiados por los instintos una vez más, pero a su mente vino el recuerdo sobre que Sesshomaru podría tener otras parejas y que creyó que iría a buscarse otro aprovechando el celo. Al parecer no lo hizo y volvió a él. Eso fue casi como una caricia a su orgullo, por más que no lo admitiera en voz alta. Quizás aún se despreciaran con ese idiota de su hermano, pero sin duda había algo que los unía más allá de su comprensión.

No supo si fue debido al celo o a qué, pero Inuyasha dejó de pensar en lo realmente importante y se concentró en lo que quería. Sus ojos permanecieron clavados en los de Sesshomaru mientras dejaba que sus manos viajaran una vez más por los hombros de su hermano hasta enredar sus dedos en algunos de los cabellos blancos. Apretó sus cuerpos en ese abrazo y recibió una descarga muy placentera viajar por todo su ser. Sesshomaru estaba muy excitado y él también, no le era difícil sentirlo. Es más, volvió a pegarse a su hermano y éste también lo abrazó con firmeza, provocando una fricción sumamente estimulante.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, tocándose mientras jadeaban muy cerca sobre la boca del otro. Inuyasha apretó los dientes mientras clavaba las uñas en las espalda de su hermano sin creer lo enloquecedor y exquisito que era tener a ese idiota cerca. Había estado tan molesto e incómodo todo el día, pero ahora no podía sentirse mejor. ¿Eso era lo que necesitaba? No resultaba alentadora esa respuesta, pero poco le importó. Jamás admitiría que su piel había deseado y extrañado a ese desgraciado, por más que supiera que era cierto.

Hubo un instante donde todo cambió y Sesshomaru lo apartó. Ya no lo soportaba, ninguno de los dos soportaba más esa presión que estaba por estallarles la cabeza. Volteó a su pequeño hermano y lo obligó a apoyarse en el borde de la gran bañera. ¿Había sido algo brusco? No lo notó, pero sí lo supuso cuando oyó a Inuyasha gruñir algo molesto. No le prestó atención porque en ese momento quería otra cosa. Clavó las uñas en los muslos de su hermanito y relamió la punta de sus colmillos con un afán salvaje e incontrolable.

Un fuerte alarido se escapó del hanyō, pero ya sabía qué tipo de dolor le esperaba cuando su hermano lo volteó así de improviso. Sin embargo, dudaba que alguna vez doliese menos. Sesshomaru había tenido cierto cuidado con él esa última vez en el río, pero ahora se notaba que el ansia y el deseo lo dominaban. Se mantuvo firme y se sostuvo sin caer en ningún momento mientras sentía esas estocadas arremeter contra él. Inuyasha sintió su piel mojada erizándose a medida que esos movimientos le arrastraban a un fulgurante delirio. Tragó saliva y ni siquiera se dio cuenta el momento en que esos lacerantes gemidos comenzaron a escapársele. Era inevitable, por más que cerrara la boca y se mordiera los labios, esos gritos acababan saliendo, sobre todo cuando el imbécil iba más rápido e Inuyasha creía que lo hacía a propósito para oírlo.

Sus garras rayaron la tina de la que se aferraba y su expresión se mostró compungida cuando reconoció ese mismo calor a punto de hacerlo explotar. Sesshomaru notó que su hermano comenzaba a dejarse ir, lo notó por sus gemidos altos, la forma en que se arqueaba y lo tenso que se ponía su cuerpo. En ese momento, se sintió capaz de reconocer que Inuyasha le hacía perder la razón hasta el punto de gustarle cada uno de esos detalles que sólo podía presenciar en estos momentos únicos.

Pudo sentir cómo el interior de su pequeño hermano lo abrazaba con una fuerza impresionante y lo apretó tanto que un gruñido se le escapó mientras terminaba en ese lugar. Permaneció un rato así, sin moverse después de acabar, disfrutando de esa sensación de goce y la calidez que les proporcionaba ese momento de cercanía.

Inuyasha se sintió capaz de dormirse allí mismo por el cansancio, pero se obligó a mantenerse despierto. Normalmente, las únicas veces que lo hicieron, acababa muy cansado y con ganas de echarse a dormir, pero en este momento no podía. Cuando Sesshomaru se apartó de él, con cuidado se movió para poder verlo de frente. Su hermano parecía un poco cansado, por más que fuese sorprendente, y si miraron sin saber qué decir realmente. Muchas ideas se les ocurrieron, pero ninguna palabra salió.

—¿Por qué…? —Fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar Inuyasha con su voz rasposa, pero ni siquiera terminó la frase.

—No funcionó —contestó Sesshomaru, refiriéndose obviamente al plan de estar separados y el hanyō rodó los ojos con hastío.

—No me digas… —masculló molesto en intentó levantarse para salir de la tina, pero su cuerpo levemente dolorido le falló y casi cae, pero Sesshomaru lo sostuvo impidiéndolo—. ¡Suéltame, no necesito que me ayudes!

A pesar de estar hace unos momentos juntos de esa forma tan íntima, Inuyasha no tuvo ningún reparo de ladrarle a su hermano y apartarlo de sí. No quería tenerlo cerca ahora. Salió del agua finalmente y se cubrió con lo primero que encontró para irse.

Quería estar solo. Necesitaba estar solo. Ambos tenían que pensar muchas cosas sobre lo que había pasando. Sesshomaru aún debía considerar qué hacer con respecto a Inuyasha y éste tenía que ordenar sus ideas pronto o corría el riesgo de enloquecer.

* * *

 **Notas:** Jm… Inuyasha siempre tan tsundere(? En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Fue un capítulo interesante, con muchas cosas, y largo, al menos un poco más de lo habitual.

Antes de irme quería decir que Annie de Odair hizo un InuKoga, llamado _Lobo sarnoso, perra pulgosa_ , el cual es muy hermoso y lo recomiendo para leer. Es un Koga x Inuyasha!fem, el cual pueden encontrar perfectamente en esta página.

Gracias por haber leído. Nos vemos el sábado.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XVIII

Ese día en especial, los pasillos del castillo del Señor del Oeste estaban particularmente silenciosos. Los sirvientes que allí residían se encargaban de cumplir sus tareas, pero inevitablemente los rumores corrían y más aún desde que el nuevo señor se había mudado. Fue una sorpresa en realidad y una alegría, debido a que, si el señor Sesshomaru ya tenía una pareja, significaba un buen augurio para todos en el reino. Sin embargo, el joven Inuyasha parecía ser algo… _difícil_ , cosa que les llevaba a varios a preguntarse cómo ellos acabaron juntos. Nadie hizo preguntas al enterarse que el hanyō era el segundo hijo del señor Inu no Taisho. Era comprensible entender el lazo que compartían ambos hermanos, pero seguían siendo bastante dispares, aunque realmente eso no era algo que le incumbiera a nadie dentro del castillo.

A pesar de la curiosidad, el silencio se mantuvo. Sobre todo después de ese día donde el señor Sesshomaru volvió de forma tan precipitada y no era necesario saber _qué_ pasó, sobre todo si se tenían oídos para escuchar lo que ocurrió. Desde que el señor Inu no Taisho falleció, en el palacio no hubo más de un inuyōkai, por lo que la mayoría no era totalmente consciente del comportamiento de los mismos ni tampoco sus costumbres de apareamiento.

Sin importar cuánto se hablara, nadie sabía qué era lo que realmente pasaba. Ni siquiera ese par de chicas a las que se les había encargado el cuidado del joven señor. Una de ellas permaneció fuera de la habitación de Inuyasha mientras esperaba a su hermana, pero se preocupó un poco cuando vio salir a ésta con la marca de la preocupación en el rostro y una bandeja de comida llena entre sus manos.

—¿No quiso nada? —preguntó Maya sorprendida al ver la comida intacta y su hermana negó triste con la cabeza.

—No —Apretó los labios sin saber qué decir al respecto. Ambas eran responsables porque su señor estuviera bien y tuviera todo lo que necesite, por lo que ahora se sentían como si estuvieran incumpliendo con su deber—. Lleva algún tiempo así y casi no quiere salir.

—Eso no es bueno —murmuró pensativa, pero notó que había algo en la bandeja que sí faltaba—. Ah, pero sí se comió las frutas.

—Sólo eso —contestó inconforme—, pero parece que no quisiera nada más y las comió porque le insistí mucho.

—Qué mal… ¿Deberíamos informarlo?

—Sí, pero no creo que a él le agrade —contestó y se inclinó un poco para hablarle más de cerca a su hermana—. Le mencioné que deberíamos decirle al señor Sesshomaru y casi me corta la cabeza con los ojos. Me ordenó que no diga nada.

—¿En serio? Vaya… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

—No lo sé —Aya suspiró cansada. Estaba preocupada por su señor, pero una parte de ella sentía que traicionaría la promesa que le hizo—. Dejémoslo descansar y si no mejora… Lo haremos por su bien.

Ante eso, su hermana estuvo de acuerdo y comenzaron a retirarse para dejar esas cosas que Inuyasha rechazó. ¿Estarían cometiendo un error al no comunicar los recientes hechos? Ellas esperaban que no. Sin embargo, estarían atentas. A pesar de llevar poco tiempo con el hanyō, le habían tomado cariño y no querían verlo mal.

Por más que tuvieran las mejores intenciones, no eran conscientes que ellas no podían resolver lo que aquejaba a Inuyasha. ¿Alguien podía? Tal vez, quien sabe. Todo en ese último tiempo estaba tan revolucionado que cualquier cosa podía ser.

No recordaba en qué momento fue que empezó a sentirse así de cansado. Inuyasha nunca fue de dormir mucho y la verdad era que podía estar grandes cantidades de tiempo sin requerir de un descanso, pero ahora parecía haberse convertido en un oso en plena etapa de hibernación. ¿Por qué carajo estaba tan cansado? No tenía idea, pero el único lugar donde se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo era bajo esas mantas y en total oscuridad. Tal vez cuando saliese sufriría alguna metamorfosis y descubriría que le salieron alas, al menos eso fue una de las cosas que soñó en esos momentos de profundo descanso.

¿Cuánto llevaba así? ¿Algunas semanas? ¿Un mes? No, no creía que tanto, pero el paso del tiempo se le había hecho confuso. Resultaba muy frustrante esta situación, todo lo que le había pasado le frustraba y seguramente eso le hacía sentir tan mal.

¿Qué más podía ser? Estaba enojado por todo lo que pasó, molesto consigo mismo por haber cedido una vez más y también con ese idiota que no cumplió con quedarse lejos para que no volviera a pasar. Ese bastardo se las pagaría cuando se sintiera mejor, después de tener una última siesta. Sí, después de eso iría a enfrentarlo, pero antes dormiría un poco más.

Inuyasha se acurrucó nuevamente y suspiró, pero no pudo dormir. Mierda, no debería haber comido esas tontas frutas. Ahora su estómago le dolía, aunque, si era sincero, no era la primera vez que se sentía así. Esa fue una de las causas por las que no quiso comer y también porque no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Cualquier cosa que ponía en su boca le asqueaba y, por más hambre que sintiera, la cabeza le dolía de sólo pensar en comer algo. Qué molesta sensación. ¿Se estaría enfermando? Eso era ridículo, considerando que él jamás se enfermaba, aunque tenía la ligera idea que todo el problema con Sesshomaru era la causa de su malestar.

¡Ese idiota estúpido! ¿Dónde estaría? Ni se acordaba la última vez que lo vio, pero podía sentir que no se había marchado del palacio nuevamente. No deseaba verlo aún y la idea que desapareciera mágicamente seguía siendo un agradable deseo. ¿Por qué tenía que estar pasando esto? Aún no era capaz de hallarse a sí mismo dentro de todo ese problema.

Durante todos sus lapsus donde durmió tuvo una gran cantidad de sueños, muchos demasiado raros e incomprensibles, pero otros eran más claros. Inuyasha soñó que aún seguía en la cabaña de Kaede, con sus molestos amigos alrededor y con alguien que ya no existía en su vida tomándole la mano. Sabía que su vida habría sido menos caótica con ella y, en ese momento, anheló estar en esa imaginaria situación que en su realidad. En otro de sus sueños alguien lo abrazaba y la calidez que le regaló se le hizo casi irreal, fue tan agradable que inevitablemente quedó grabada en su memoria incluso después de despertar. Otra de esas imágenes oníricas fue la de un niño que le recordó a Sesshomaru porque tenía esas mismas marcas en su cara, con la diferencia que esa criatura sonreía con dulzura y le decía cosas que Inuyasha ya no recordaba. Qué imaginación rara tenía.

Rayos, tanto tiempo de encierro ya lo estaba volviendo loco, pero cada vez que quería levantarse la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mierda se sentía así? No pensaba quejarse en voz alta al respecto. Ya pasaría, sea lo que sea que tuviera, aunque Inuyasha sospechaba que todos sus males se esfumarían cuando se alejara de ese tonto.

Con una gran fuerza de voluntad, Inuyasha se alzó de la cama, seguro que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño con esa molestia. Tenía el sabor ácido de la naranja repitiéndose de una forma asquerosa en su garganta y respiró de manera profunda, intentando obviar ese malestar insoportable. Se paró finalmente, sintiendo que su cuerpo pesaba cien veces más de lo que debería. ¿Estaría enfermo de verdad? No tenía idea, pero el desgano que le recorría el cuerpo sólo era comparable con su fastidio.

Se aproximó a la ventana para poder abrirla y respirar un poco de aire fresco, cosa que le hizo sentir mucho mejor. Mierda, ¿qué hora era? El sol había bajado mucho. Sospechaba que el mediodía ya había pasado. Estuvo mucho tiempo acostado sin duda. Respiró un profundo y se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Repentinamente, el dolor abdominal que lo aquejaba disminuyó y esperaba que desapareciera al igual que esas arcadas que tenía en el fondo de su garganta.

Un olor diferente llegó a él y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer esa esencia. Allí estaba y, al sentirlo tan cerca, no pudo contener el impulso de saltar hasta llegar al jardín. Todas sus aflicciones desaparecieron en un instante cuando sintió que ese idiota estaba por ahí. Ya era momento de verse y resolver este asunto. Inuyasha estaba decidido a dejar de ignorarse para buscar una solución y ponerle un fin de una vez por todas. Estaba seguro que Sesshomaru pensaba igual que él.

Cuando encontró a su hermano en el jardín todo a su alrededor pareció quedar en silencio y eso le causó una sensación extraña. No podía explicar cómo se sentía ahora al estar cerca de Sesshomaru, después de pasar por tantas cosas, y esa presión en su garganta regresó en el peor momento.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el yōkai repentinamente, cosa que sorprendió a Inuyasha porque oír al tonto decir la primera palabra era una novedad.

—Sabes qué ocurre —sentenció acercándose unos pasos más a Sesshomaru y mirándolo con seriedad—. Creo que es momento que dejemos este jueguito de ignorarnos.

Por más que estuvo seguro de sus palabras, la forma en que ese desgraciado lo miraba le pareció extraña. Puede ser que hace un tiempo que llevaban separados, pero se daba cuenta que su hermano estaba pensando algo en especial. Ignoró eso, porque deseaba hablar otra cosa.

—Algo no está bien —dijo Sesshomaru con el ceño fruncido mientras no dejaba de observarlo.

—¿Eh? —espetó arqueando una ceja al verlo con esa expresión, pero no le prestó atención—. No, claro que no está bien. Nada está bien y ya no quiero continuar así…

—No me refiero a eso —interrumpió Sesshomaru y se acercó un poco más a Inuyasha, tomándole el rostro para alzarlo—. No estás como siempre.

Esa declaración lo dejó demasiado confundido y no entendió qué quiso decirle Sesshomaru. En el momento en que estuvo por hablarle nuevamente, su hermano lo rodeó con un brazo para acercarlo a él y olfatear una vez más su cuello. Las cosquillas que sintió sobre su piel dispararon el color en su cara y su furia inevitablemente.

—¡Suéltame! —espetó alejándolo de sí.

Inuyasha apretó los dientes con fuerza. No quería que Sesshomaru lo toque ni que le tratase de esa _forma_. Estaba cansado de todo esto y de esa manera en la que actuaban. Ya no quería estar más con él intentando resolver algo que parecía siempre estar enredándose más y más. Quería que lo dejara en paz y que se largara a molestar a otro.

Estuvo a punto de mirar a ese desgraciado para decirle todo lo que pensaba, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Inuyasha perdió la capacidad de sentir las dimensiones del espacio a su alrededor y eso provocó que se alarmara. Llevó una mano a su frente intentando que todo deje de darle vueltas y su respiración comenzó a tornarse pesada. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan débil? ¡Justo ahora tenía que pasarle esto! Ni siquiera fue consciente cuando sus rodillas comenzaron a flaquearle, tirándolo hacia el suelo, pero alguien lo sostuvo. Sesshomaru lo sostuvo.

Esto era lo peor que podía pasarle sin duda. Odiaba sentirse débil, pero peor era que su tonto hermano lo viera así y encima fuese éste quien lo ayudara. Era humillante. Sin embargo, la sensación cálida y relajante que le llenó al ser abrazado fue tal que sus fuerzas lo abandonaron por completo hasta caer en la inconsciencia. _Algo_ le decía sin palabras que durmiera tranquilo porque todo estaría bien, era una sensación que no podía explicar y le recordó a uno de los sueños que tuvo, pero la idea se apagó en su mente antes de acabar de formarse.

Cuando Inuyasha despertó, lo hizo en su habitación del palacio, arropado con las mantas que ya tenían su aroma impregnado. ¿Cómo llegó nuevamente allí? ¿Qué había pasado? Tenía muchas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero una voz lo distrajo.

—¡Inuyasha, qué bueno que despertó! —comentó Maya emocionada sin darse cuenta que había alzado la voz hasta que su hermana, a su lado, le indicó que guardara silencio.

—Estábamos muy preocupadas —dijo con suavidad la otra gemela—. ¿Se siente bien?

Estuvo a punto de responder que no, pero se lo guardó. Con lentitud, se incorporó un poco de la cama y tuvo que sostenerse la cabeza que aún le daba vueltas.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con la voz cansada.

—Bueno… —Aya tuvo ciertas dudas en hablar, pero finalmente lo hizo—. Al parecer estaba con el señor Sesshomaru y usted se desmayó.

Al oír eso, casi se da un golpe en la cara mientras recordaba todo lo que pasó. Sí, se había sentido mal frente a ese tonto ¡y ni siquiera pudo decirle todo lo que quería!

—Mierda… —masculló Inuyasha con los dientes apretados más molesto aún y ambas jóvenes no entendieron qué le ocurría.

—El señor Sesshomaru lucía muy preocupado por lo que pasó —continuó hablando Aya y su hermana asintió—. Tanto que pidió que vinieran a verlo los…

Justo antes que la joven terminara de hablar sintieron un par golpes en la puerta y ambas gemelas se miraron como si ya supieran de quién se trataba.

—Deben ser ellos —comentó Maya mientras su hermana se paraba para abrir.

¿Ahora quién rayos sería? No tenía ganas de soportar más cosas, pero debía reconocer que cierta intriga le causó a Inuyasha en un primer momento, hasta que vio que sólo se trataba de un anciano y una mujer.

El viejo era demasiado pequeño, Inuyasha estaba seguro que si se levantaba no le llegaría a más allá de la cintura, pero poseía una larga barba y unos ojos muy pequeños con los que dudaba que pudiera ver. La mujer, en cambio, era muy hermosa y con unos grandes ojos dulces. Seguramente Miroku, en otra época, le hubiera saltado a pedirle descendencia en un parpadeo.

—Es un placer conocerlo, joven Inuyasha —mencionó el anciano haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Tenía una voz cansada por los años, pero denotaba amabilidad—. Mi nombre es Satoru, llevo muchos años en el campo de la medicina y solía a servir a su señor padre, Inu no Taisho, que en paz descanse.

Al oír esas palabras abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa. A pesar que el anciano tenía esa apariencia tan rara, ya había captado su atención totalmente.

—¿Conociste al viejo? —espetó intrigado y el hombre rió por su forma de expresarse.

—Así es —asintió el hombre—. De hecho, él vino a consultarme hace algunos siglos sobre un pequeño que estaba a punto de nacer y sería un hanyō.

Esa declaración fue casi como un golpe en medio de la cara. Por un segundo se preguntó si su padre habría tenido problemas con que él fuese un híbrido, al igual que su hermano los tuvo… o tenía.

—Ya me imagino qué habrá dicho... —dijo con cierto pesimismo Inuyasha, porque no se imaginaba nada más, pero el anciano negó con la cabeza.

—Nada como lo que debe estar imaginando, joven —continuó hablando—. Él se encontraba preocupado por el pequeño y la mujer que lo llevaba en su vientre. No quería que ellos corrieran peligro, pero jamás había oído sobre la existencia de alguna cría entre un perro demonio y un humano, por lo que el señor se encontraba algo confundido en ese momento.

Esas palabras impactaron un poco a Inuyasha y el viejo lo notó. Hace algún tiempo estaba un poco más cercano a lo que tenía que ver con su padre. En ese castillo, viendo sus cosas y oyendo lo que Sesshomaru a veces le contaba; pero Inuyasha nunca se planteó qué pensaba su padre de él. Sabía que se sacrificó para salvarlo y su madre, pero estaba tan acostumbrado al desprecio por parte de Sesshomaru que temía pensar que su padre también haya pensado así de él.

—Incluso un poderoso daiyōkai tiene sus momentos de duda —El viejo volvió a llamarle la atención hablando—. Todos tienen dudas y debilidades, por más que no lo demuestren a través de sus gestos o acciones, pero sólo los más cercanos son capaces de notar esos escasos momentos de reflexión que incluso un demonio puede tener.

Sin darse cuenta, Inuyasha tragó saliva y sintió que eso que decía el anciano no tenía sentido. Podía imaginar a Inu no Taisho en esa posición quizá, porque realmente no lo conoció y tal vez pudo haber tenido esos momentos de los hablaban, pero Sesshomaru no. Ese idiota cara de piedra jamás demostraba algo que no fuese arrogancia y presentía que no tenía otro pensamiento que no fuese hacer lo que él quería. A su hermano no le importaba nada más que no fuese él mismo y la debilidad no era un concepto con el que estuviese familiarizado.

A pesar de haberse interesado en la conversación, aún no entendía qué hacían esas personas ahí y qué tenían que ver con él.

—Me alegro ver que el pequeño se haya convertido en un joven sano y el compañero del heredero de las Tierras del Oeste. El señor Inu no Taisho estaría muy feliz —sonrió el hombre entre todos sus bigotes, pero al instante pegó un respingo como si hubiese recordado algo—. Oh, disculpe, joven. Me distraje recordando el pasado y estoy obviando el motivo real de esta visita —aclaró para luego señalar a la señorita junto a él—. Ella es mi nieta, Satomi, y estamos aquí para comprobar su _estado_ a pedido del joven Sesshomaru.

—Abuelo —dijo la muchacha con una voz suave—. Recuerde que debe llamarlo señor Sesshomaru, él ya no es un niño.

—Ah, tienes razón —asintió varias veces consciente que no era la primera vez que cometía ese error—. Se me olvidan esas cosas.

—El señor Sesshomaru se disgustará si lo oye —mencionó ella con una sonrisa y luego miró a Inuyasha haciendo una reverencia pequeña con la cabeza—. Un placer conocerlo, señor Inuyasha. Como dijo mi abuelo, mi nombre es Satomi y actualmente estoy a cargo de la familia. Se me ha encomendado su cuidado, así que le pido que confíe en mí y en mis habilidades.

—Es cierto —asintió el viejo—. Satomi es un prodigio en cuanto a medicina, pero yo quise venir a conocer al segundo hijo del señor Inu no Taisho.

Aquella información le resultó muy confusa y no supo qué decir en un primer momento. Miró a esas personas y parpadeó unos instantes sin estar seguro si entendió bien. ¿Que eran unos curanderos y querían examinarlo? Mierda, sólo esto le faltaba.

—¿Que Sesshomaru les pidió que vengan a verme? —mencionó Inuyasha con una mueca incrédula—. Eso suena ridículo y no necesito que nadie vea mi… _estado_ —No estuvo seguro por qué esa palabra le resultó extraña, pero él sabía que no tenía nada—. No estoy enfermo, así que váyanse.

Ante esa información, el hombre y la mujer se miraron de una forma cómplice que le pareció sospechosa.

—Inuyasha —lo llamó Aya con suavidad—. Por favor, confíe en el señor Satoru y en la señorita Satomi. Usted no se ha sentido bien últimamente y no le hará daño saber qué ocurre.

—¿Ah sí? —mencionó Satomi muy intrigada—. ¿Qué ha estado pasando?

—Mmm… —Maya puso una mano debajo de su mentón—. Pues, no quiere comer, duerme todo el día, está más irritable y además se desmayó.

—¿Cuándo mierda van a cerrar la boca? —espetó Inuyasha y ambas gemelas se cubrieron la boca, pero ellas habían hablado porque estaban preocupadas por él y su bienestar.

—Ellas tienen razón, señor Inuyasha —dijo la joven médica—. Es importante verificar la salud, incluso para los yōkai. Además… —Ella hizo una pausa y le sonrió con dulzura— Tenemos una pequeña idea sobre qué le ocurre, pero necesitamos hacer una prueba.

—¿Y si digo que no?

—Hay mujeres que no aceptan un no por respuesta —intervino Satoru conociendo bien a su nieta— y esto terminará muy rápido, no te preocupes.

Inuyasha tenía algo de experiencia con tercas féminas, pero en aquel momento no quiso pensar en eso ni en nada en realidad. Con un bufido molesto asintió y vio cómo los curanderos comenzaban a preparar la prueba que le harían.

Pasaron unos instantes donde observó a la joven mujer aplastando diferentes tipos de hierbas y cosas que no identificó en un mortero pequeño. El abuelo cada tanto le daba su opinión, pero ella parecía muy concentrada en lo que hacía. Inuyasha sintió un aroma peculiar que no era capaz de identificar, pero esperó que no le hagan beber ningún raro mejunje.

Finalmente, toda la mezcla fue depositada en un cuenco con agua y lo pusieron frente a Inuyasha. No tenía un olor raro y el color era transparente. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Seguía reacio a beber cualquier cosa.

—Bien, señor Inuyasha —dijo Satomi con el cuenco entre sus manos—. Ahora necesitamos de su cooperación.

—No pienso tomarme esa cosa —aclaró rápidamente y la joven rió al oírlo.

—No se trata de eso —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Necesitamos un poco de su sangre.

—¿Sangre? —repitieron ambas gemelas al mismo tiempo extrañadas por ese pedido.

—Sólo un poco —dijo la curandera—. Con unas cuantas gotas alcanzará.

Esa condición le supo rara, pero no tuvo mucho problema en dar su visto bueno. Inuyasha acercó su mano para colocarla sobre el cuenco y se hizo un pequeño corte en la palma. La sangre cayó dentro de esa agua extraña y no sintió dolor alguno, cualquier cosa que pudiera sentir fue reemplazada por la sorpresa cuando vio que el agua comenzaba a teñirse de color azul cuando su sangre cayó.

Una de las criadas le pasó un paño para que se coloque en la herida, pero Inuyasha no prestó atención a eso. En lo único que pensaba era por qué había adoptado ese color. Satomi le mostró el agua a su abuelo y ambos parecieron entender qué pasaba.

—Parece ser que el señor Sesshomaru estaba en lo cierto —mencionó ella observando el agua y luego a su abuelo.

—Pero esas son buenas noticias para el joven señor —asintió el viejo con una pequeña risa.

Inuyasha observó esa escena sin entender nada y no quiso quedarse en la incertidumbre. Algo dentro de él se oprimió en un nerviosismo que no supo explicar.

—¿Qué significa ese color? —preguntó llamando la atención de ambos curanderos.

—Eso —continuó Maya muy decidida a saber—. ¿Inuyasha tiene algo malo?

—Por favor, díganos que no es así —dijo Aya preocupada juntando sus manos mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—Tranquilos —Satomi alzó las manos para calmar los ánimos embravecidos—. No es ninguna enfermedad ni nada de eso. Al contrario, es algo muy bueno —Ella sonrió mirando al hanyō—. La prueba que realizamos fue para comprobar si se encontraba en estado de gestación, señor Inuyasha —dijo con suavidad, pero no recibió reacción alguna más que incomprensión por parte del joven señor y lo atribuyó a la sorpresa—. En otras palabras, sus malestares se deben a que su cuerpo está adaptándose a cargar con un cachorro. Aún es pequeño, pero nacerá en algún tiempo. Felicidades.

Cuando oyó eso, creyó que vomitaría y la médica frente a él pensó lo mismo. Su cara se tornó blanca y en sus oídos resonaron los gritos contentos de sus criadas por esa noticia. ¿Por qué se ponían felices? No lo entendía. Para él esto no era nada feliz. ¿Iba a tener una cría? ¿Esto en serio estaba pasando?

Por un momento sintió que había dejado de respirar y que la cabeza le volaría en mil pedazos. Por más que quiso gritar, guardó silencio, y lo único que deseaba era romper algo, pero tampoco lo hizo. La incertidumbre de no saber qué hacer fue más fuerte que todo en ese momento y deseaba despertar de ese jodido sueño lo antes posible.

* * *

 **Notas:** Este capítulo me recuerda a la única vez que me hice un test de embarazo. Fue porque me lo pedía para una obra social, no porque pensase que iba a tener un cachorro como Inuyasha(? Recuerdo que hice un desastre... En fin, espero que les haya gustado y las cosas ahora estarán algo complicadas. Ya verán. Nos vemos el miércoles.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XIX

Una vez más, cuando intentó levantar la cabeza una nueva arcada azotó su garganta y volvió a meter la cabeza dentro de ese mismo cubo que abrazaba para vomitar lo poco que había comido. No tenía idea cuánto tiempo llevaba así, vomitando mientras una criada le sostenía el cabello y le decía palabras amables para tranquilizarlo. Esto era asqueroso y humillante, tanto que le llenaba de una gran frustración, la cual no podía liberar como quería porque estaba gastando sus energías en devolver todo el contenido de su estómago.

Finalmente pudo dar un respiro y alzar su cara para limpiarse la boca, sin estar seguro si esos asquerosos mareos lo seguirían jodiendo. ¿Por qué tenía que estar pasando por esto? No se lo explicaba y se sentía como una mierda. Todo le dolía, el cuerpo, la cabeza, y su espíritu.

Se apartó de ese balde sin querer ver por temor que las ganas de vomitar le asaltaron de nuevo y frotó su rostro cansado, para ver si así podría desligarse un poco de su cansancio, pero ni así su expresión mejoró.

—Inuyasha —habló Aya con suavidad, quien no se había movido de su lado en todo ese tiempo—. ¿Necesita algo? Puedo traerle agua, un poco de té… otro balde.

A pesar que esa joven lo quería ayudar no funcionó en lo absoluto. No había nada que pudiera ayudarlo. Negó con la cabeza en lugar de contestarle y Aya tampoco dijo nada, pero se notaba preocupada. Aunque fuese mucho más joven que él, parecía tener un instinto maternal muy activo y eso era agradable. Se sentía bien tener a alguien dándote una caricia en esos momentos donde se está peor, pero ni siquiera eso podía llegar a reconfortarlo.

Luego de unos instantes, la muchacha se retiró prometiendo volver más tarde e Inuyasha decidió descansar. Hacía algunos días que sus ánimos habían decaído demasiado y su estado físico era lamentable. El dolor y esos malestares no se detenían por más que el tiempo pasase. Los curanderos afirmaron que así sería por un tiempo mientras su cuerpo se _adaptaba_ , pero finalmente pasaría, sólo que Inuyasha no se sentía con la paciencia para esperar a que ese tiempo pasase. Por más que prefiriese no estar así, ¿qué podía hacer? Aún no se sentía capaz de aceptar lo que pasó y cada vez que lo pensaba creía que se trataba de una mala broma.

¿En serio tendría una cría? ¿Había algo dentro de él creciendo? Le costaba horrores asimilarlo y a veces llegaba a creer que no, que era imposible. ¿Cómo podía estar justo ahora compartiendo su cuerpo con _algo_ y dejándole crecer ahí? No tenía sentido para él.

Ni siquiera tuvo ganas que le explicaran en qué consistían los embarazos, por qué cosas pasaría, por cuánto tiempo y qué le ocurría a su cuerpo. Nada, Inuyasha no deseó saber nada, porque entre más oía esas cosas más real se volvía todo el asunto. Una parte de él creía con firmeza que sólo se trataba de una mentira o un error y en realidad sólo estaba enfermo o alguna cosa que comió le cayó terriblemente mal.

Sólo pasaron unos cuantos días desde que le dijeron sobre _eso_ que tenía, pero ni aún ahora podía terminar de entenderlo. Los curanderos aseguraron que le explicarían todo a sus sirvientes y a Sesshomaru, pero que regresarían a visitarlo, aunque a Inuyasha poco le importó. No había visto a su hermano en todo ese tiempo y tampoco deseaba hacerlo, porque no tenía fuerzas y lo único que deseaba era matar a ese desgraciado.

¿Por qué no había podido cumplir con su acuerdo? ¿Por qué mierda tuvo que volver en esos días de apareamiento? Inuyasha sabía que parte de la culpa le correspondía porque él no hizo nada para evitarlo, ¡pero el maldito desgraciado podría haberse esforzado en controlar su calentura un poco más! Le llenaba de odio pensar en eso y apretaba sus dientes con rabia. Aún seguía casi sin comer y dormía para recuperar energía, deseando todo el tiempo sólo haber estado viviendo una desagradable pesadilla, pero no era así.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Era desesperante no saber qué contestarse. Él no quería tener una cría, no de ese modo, no con Sesshomaru. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a tener él un hijo con esa persona que lo despreció toda su vida? Porque Inuyasha sabía que, a pesar del último tiempo que pasaron, Sesshomaru no lo quería. Su hermano lo aceptó como compañero porque simplemente así se dieron las cosas. No le importaba en realidad y quizá seguía pensando que era la peor deshonra que podía existir en ese mundo. Era incapaz de explicarse por qué eso le angustiaba tanto, pero no lloraría por una cosa semejante. Suspiró con desgano pensando que era lógico sentirse angustiado, ¿a quién le gustaría tener que cargar con algo así? A nadie.

Era decepcionante recordar que, antes de enterarse sobre esa cría, estuvo a punto de decirle a Sesshomaru que no quería seguir con esto. Ni siquiera estaba seguro por qué aceptó ir en primer lugar. ¿Qué demonios lo sedujo para seguir a ese imbécil y permanecer bajo su ala? Inuyasha aún no era capaz de explicárselo. Quizás hubo un mísero instante donde pensó que estar con Sesshomaru no era tan malo y que podrían llevarse bien, pero esa pequeña idea se esfumó ante tantos hechos desafortunados.

Si tenía que ser sincero, Inuyasha jamás se imaginó teniendo hijos. ¿Quién querría estar con un hanyō? Al menos eso fue lo que pensó, hasta que conoció a Kikyo. En realidad no pensó en tener crías con ellas, pero sí se imaginó compartiendo su vida juntos. ¿Habría llegado a tener descendencia con la sacerdotisa? Quién sabe. Tal vez si lograba volverse humano y llevar una vida común, pero no sucedió. Con Kagome ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de imaginar una vida juntos, pero, de ser por él, la hubiera protegido para siempre.

Por más que haya tenido personas en su vida que quiso con locura, nunca pensó en tener crías. Era incapaz de considerar cómo se vería un cachorro de su misma sangre y un escalofrío le recorrió al pensar en que sería hijo de Sesshomaru también. Inuyasha se alzó de entre las mantas para mirar sus manos mientras pensaba que él era un hanyō y su hermano lo detestaba, ¿pero qué ocurría con el cachorro que saliera de él? ¿Sería un hanyō también y lo odiaría? Peor aún, tal vez su hermano recurriría a…

Inuyasha agitó la cabeza para alejar esas ideas de su mente, pero la imagen volvió recurrente a su cabeza y la desesperación lo llevó a levantarse. No podía tener un hijo y menos con ese bastardo. Además, ¿cómo saldría ese niño? ¿Qué garantías tendría en que se pareciera a ellos y no fuese alguna clase de monstruo grotesco? No todos los hanyō eran iguales y muchos nacían con espantosas malformaciones. Definitivamente no quería pasar por eso.

De todas formas, el cachorro tendría un cuarto de sangre humana técnicamente, ¿verdad? Así que existía la posibilidad que fuese más demonio que humano, pero aun así Inuyasha sólo podía formar imágenes terroríficas dentro de su cabeza. Comenzó a caminar dentro de su habitación para calmarse. Estaba inquieto, hace mucho tiempo en realidad lo estaba y no creía que existiese una manera de calmarse.

¿Cómo iba a cuidar de la cría? ¡Él no era una jodida mujer y no tenía el puto instinto maternal! Jamás fue bueno con los niños, a Shippo le pegaba cada vez que podía y tenía un tacto tan suave como el de la corteza de una árbol. ¡Sería un pésimo padre! Inuyasha no quería ser padre, tampoco quiso ser la perra sumisa de Sesshomaru ni estar encerrado en ese castillo, pero parecía que nada salía como deseaba.

De nuevo, se preguntó qué debería hacer. No quería tener esa cría, ¿pero qué podía hacer ahora? No tenía idea. Sesshomaru no lo querría, de eso estaba seguro, y aquel pensamiento le llevaba a la conclusión que debía marcharse. Eso sería lo mejor, pero aun así era desesperante. Si su hermano hubiese querido tener un hijo, lo habría hecho. Contrario a eso, buscó una forma de evitarlo y alejarse de él. ¿Por qué ahora querría a ese hijo que existía por un descuido de ambos? Ninguno de los dos lo deseaba. Sesshomaru jamás querría al bebé de un hanyō que tenía sangre humana en sus venas también.

Inuyasha ya no lo soportó más y buscó entre las cosas de la habitación sus ropas rojas para volver a colocárselas, acomodó a Tessaiga en su cintura y luego salió. Estaba harto y no quería saber más nada. Haya o no una cría, era consciente que no podía seguir estando allí. Salió de la habitación y anduvo rápido por los pasillos del palacio, hasta que algo inesperado chocó contra su pie. En un primer momento creyó que pisó alguna clase de suciedad, pero cuando miró bien se dio cuenta que se trataba de algo más.

—¿Jaken? —preguntó viendo al pequeño yōkai pegado a su pie, aún aturdido por el golpe.

—Ah, por las garras de mi amo bonito… ¿Por qué siempre me pisan? —se lamentó mientras se recomponía hasta que se volteó a ver a su agresor—. ¡Ah, pero si eres tú! —Señaló al hanyō y éste arqueó una ceja al no entender por qué se alarmaba—. ¿No se supone que estabas descansando, Inuyasha? Al amo Sesshomaru no le agradará que andes por ahí molestando, con lo ocupado que está con la guerra y el supuesto ataque al palacio.

—¿Ataque? —preguntó ligeramente confundido. Sabía que estaban en guerra, pero no estaba enterado de un ataque y tampoco imaginaba quién era tan valiente como para invadir el territorio de ese bastardo.

—¡Ay, será que nunca sabes nada! —se quejó muy indignado, pero al instante siguió explicando—. Han habido rumores de enemigos rodeando el castillo preparando un ataque y buscando el punto débil del amo. ¡Ja, ingenuos! Ya verán que el amo Sesshomaru no tiene esa clase de cosas.

—Sí, no me interesa en realidad —admitió comenzando a caminar lejos de ese enano. No planeaba distraerse en esas cosas, no eran su asunto.

—Oye, ¿no pensarás ir a causar problemas por ahí o sí? —espetó alto, pero Inuyasha desapareció de su vista sin contestarle. Jaken suspiró mientras se rascaba la cabeza—. Estoy seguro que lo que sea que haga ese hanyō hará enojar mucho a mi amo bonito.

Inuyasha era consciente que a Sesshomaru no le gustarían sus decisiones, pero poco le importaba. Ya no quería seguir ahí y no había ninguna razón verdadera para permanecer a su lado. Había llegado a su límite y no pensaba tolerar más esta forma de vivir.

En un primer momento, pensó en irse sin decir nada, pero cuando ese idiota apareció frente a él supo que no podría hacerlo. Ambos se miraron como si hacía años no lo hicieran y se hubiesen olvidado cómo era el otro, pero Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo. Suspiró mientras comenzaba a caminar como si Sesshomaru no existiese, pero ese tonto no parecía estar dispuesto a ignorarlo.

—¿Por qué saliste? —preguntó cuando Inuyasha estuvo cerca de él.

—Me voy —dijo de forma tajante, pero eso no era suficiente explicación. ¿Por qué debía dar una explicación de todas formas? Sesshomaru no era su dueño y él haría lo que quisiese.

—No puedes salir —mencionó acercándose un poco más—. Es peligroso.

—Oh, no me digas que ahora te importa mi seguridad —La voz de Inuyasha salió con gran ironía y miró a su hermano con ojos furioso—. ¿O fingirás que te importa mi _estado_?

—¿Cuándo he fingido?

—¡No me mientas! —espetó sin poder contener la indignación que le provocaba—. Yo sé que no te importo, jamás te importé y _esto_ no es una excepción.

—Creo haberte dicho ya que somos compañeros —reiteró con un tono severo sintiéndose molesto por tener que repetir esa conversación inútil—. Y la cría que llevas también es mía.

—¡Yo no quiero ser tu compañero! —estalló finalmente sin saber cómo había aguantado tanto sin gritar—. ¡No quiero este hijo ni tener que verte la cara! Sólo aceptaste esto de "compañeros" porque congeniamos en el apareamiento y en realidad no te importa.

—Los enlaces entre yōkai se generan de esa forma.

—¡Yo no quiero un jodido enlace yōkai! No quiero pasar toda mi vida junto a un bastardo que sólo me ve como una molestia con la que se acuesta cada cierto tiempo y tiene hijos. ¿Qué clase de vida de mierda es esa?

Hubo un largo silencio cuando sus gritos se apagaron y Sesshomaru lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Estaba enfadado, pero no le importaba, porque sabía que tenía razón. Él no le importaba a su hermano y sólo lo veía como una de las cosas más que conformaban su vida. Inuyasha no deseaba eso. Por más que supiera que jamás obtendría nada de Sesshomaru, una parte de él deseó que ese idiota dejase de ser un imbécil, al menos un poco, y quizá poder tener… no sabía qué, pero asumía que algo mejor que esta relación de mierda que llevaban.

En ciertos momentos, muy escasos, Inuyasha en serio pensó que Sesshomaru lo veía diferente. Que ya no lo despreciaba como antes, que había dejado de importar su linaje e incluso llegó a creer que se preocupaba por él, pero ahora se daba cuenta que sólo había sido un tonto ingenuo.

—Por lo visto aún no dejas de pensar como un humano —mencionó Sesshomaru con una frialdad que a Inuyasha le resultó familiarmente dolorosa. Allí estaba la verdad golpeándolo en la cara una vez más.

¿En qué momento creyó que esto podría ser diferente? No podía estar más molesto consigo mismo.

—Por lo visto nunca dejarás de ser una mierda —dijo con un dolor que no supo cómo aguantó. La decepción que le embargó fue abrumadora, pero esto era su culpa por pensar que ese bastardo podía llegar a verlo como algo más que un simple _trámite de apareamiento_.

No se sintió capaz de seguir confrontando más con ese fracaso que no lo llevaría a ningún lado. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Corrió rápido, tanto que no estaba seguro cómo su pies no se lastimaron por la velocidad que optó y deseó que ese idiota no lo siguiera. Quería irse lejos, marcharse a un lugar donde no se sintiera presionado y esta molesta tristeza no le consumiera recordándole lo tonto que fue.

Ni siquiera prestó atención cuánto se alejó, pero el palacio había quedado atrás, aunque no terminó de salir del territorio cuando una flecha le rozó el hombro. Una herida pequeña se marcó en su piel, rasgando un poco su ropa, trayéndole recuerdos de cuando fue sellado, pero seguramente esa flecha hubiera acertado en su corazón si la lanzaba Kikyo. Inuyasha no divisó en un primer momento quién le disparó, sólo oyó una voz resonando en el bosque y un mal presentimiento le hizo tomar el mango de su espada.

* * *

 **Notas:** Capítulo engorroso. No tengo mucho para decir al respecto, más allá que estas partes son difíciles de escribir para mí. Gracias a quienes leyeron. Nos vemos el sábado.

 **Reviews**

 _Sarah_ : En algún momento quizá aparezca la madre de Sesshomaru, sería interesante. ¿Pero por qué le dicen Irasue? Ella no tiene un nombre, al menos en el manga o en el anime no la llaman así, quizá vos sabes. Sobre el parto… cesárea(? Ah, no sé. Imagina lo que quieras, cesárea, natural o, mi favorita, que se lo sacan con energía loca como cuando Sesshomaru le saca la piedra del ojo a Inuyasha al principio del anime(?) Aún no sé cómo terminará este fanfic, pero me alegro que te guste hasta ahora. Gracias por el review.

 _Hibbie_ : Actualizo miércoles y sábados, no faltaré esos días, lo prometo. Y sí, se podía intuir qué pasaría desde el capítulo anterior. Me alegro mucho que lo hayas disfrutado al capítulo y ojalá te siga gustando así. Muchas gracias por el review!


	21. Capítulo 20

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XX

—Pero mira qué interesante… —comentó aquel sujeto bajando su arco y miró al otro que estaba a su lado—. Te dije que encontraríamos algo bueno cerca de las tierras de ese perro demonio.

—Quién diría que nos encontraríamos a la perra del inuyōkai —asintió con sorpresa, pero muy complacido por lo que veía—. ¿Qué haces fuera de tu cueva, hanyō? ¿Ya te aburriste de tu señor y estás buscando otro?

Esas palabras sólo le causaron repulsión a Inuyasha y se quedó observando a esos tipos. Sólo eran un par de yōkai con apariencia de sapos grotescos. Está bien que siempre se quejaba de Jaken, pero esos sujetos con sus cuerpos grandes, de color verde y negro, y manchas amarillas, además de los ojos saltones; sí que eran feos.

—No tengo idea quiénes sean, pero los cortaré en pedazos —escupió Inuyasha con rabia y desenvainó su espada. Sabía que su cuerpo estaba algo débil, pero no necesitaba de mucho para acabar con ese par. No permitiría que hablen así de él y mucho menos que le llamen la perra de aquel idiota. Haría que esos dos pagaran.

Se abalanzó a pelear con ese par de escorias y debía reconocer que ambos eran rápidos o tal vez sus movimientos estaban siendo un poco lentos. Inuyasha sabía que debía terminar con esto rápido y su orgullo vibró cuando exterminó a uno de esos tipos, ese que le tiró la fecha, con su _Kaze no kizu_. Pedazo de desgraciado, a ver si ahora le quería volver a atacar. Usar aquel ataque lo había cansado un poco, pero aún podía continuar. Faltaba acabar con uno y podría seguir su camino. ¿A dónde se estaba dirigiendo? Qué importa, después lo pensaría.

Miró hacia todos lados, pero sólo lo encontró cuando éste silbó impresionado sentado desde la rama de un árbol.

—Eres bueno —reconoció y al instante sonrió con malicia—, pero no creerás que vinimos hasta aquí solos, ¿o sí?

Esas palabras desconcertaron a Inuyasha y de la tierra brotó repentinamente un asqueroso bicho inmenso. Era una salamandra grotesca de un tamaño monstruoso, con un millón de patas, varias cabezas y un largo que parecía infinito. El yōkai lo tomó entre sus fauces mientras el otro le arrebataba su espada de una patada. Tessaiga cayó en el suelo y deshizo su transformación. Mierda, la necesitaba, pero confió en sus garras para liberarse de su prisión. Sin embargo, las mandíbulas de ese monstruo eran más duras de lo que pensó.

¡No era un buen momento para que su fuerza le fallara! ¿Acaso la vida sedentaria que tuvo ese último tiempo le afectó tanto? Inuyasha sabía que no era eso, pero admitirlo le costaba demasiado.

—Así no luces tan temible —mencionó ese sujeto mirándolo desde el suelo, observando cómo la salamandra lo tenía prisionero entre sus dientes—. Seguro será una gran pena para el señor Sesshomaru perder a su compañero y también a su hijo —Esas palabras, dichas con una fingida tristeza, impactaron a Inuyasha. ¿Cómo el tipo supo que él estaba…? Seguramente su olor lo delató—. Qué mal, pero… la sangre de una hembra preñada es la más deliciosa que existe.

Cuando terminó de decir esas palabras, Inuyasha sintió cómo los dientes del monstruo temblaban y perforaban su carne. Un grito fuerte se escapó de su boca en ese instante. No, no podía permitir esto. Él no podía morir. Debía sobrevivir. Tenía que vivir, tenía algo que proteger, tenía a _alguien_ que proteger.

Por más que se haya quejado y rechazó la idea hasta el cansancio, no permitiría que el cachorro corra peligro. No podía dejar morir a alguien que no tenía la culpa de sus tonterías y que supuestamente tenía que proteger. No podía dejar morir a su hijo.

Las fuerzas comenzaron a nacer nuevamente de su cuerpo perforado y sangrante. Sus garras destrozaron esa boca que lo tenía prisionero y cayó al suelo. Reconoció esa misma agresividad y deseo de sobrevivir, ya los había sentido antes. Por más que no se viera, sintió sus ojos volverse rojos mientras sus colmillos y garras crecían. Estaba dejando que su lado más demoníaco lo controle, pero simplemente no podía dejarse morir. El cachorro necesitaba que siguiese vivo y él debía protegerlo sin importar nada.

Un gruñido feroz escapó de su boca mientras veía al gran monstruo frente a él y con sus garras cubiertas de sangre lo atravesó sin ningún problema. Cortó y cortó al bicho ese hasta asegurarse de hacerlo pedazos. No dejaría ninguna posibilidad para que esa alimaña se regenere. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a atacarlo y poner en peligro a su cachorro? Maldita bestia inmunda.

Inuyasha por más que mató al yōkai no podía controlar su furia al querer destruir a esa salamandra y el otro sujeto, quien observaba la escena a una distancia prudente, supo que debía marcharse. Nunca se imaginó que la pareja del inuyōkai fuese alguien tan formidable. Tal vez por eso lo había elegido seguramente. Por más que el tipo intentó alejarse, no alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando su cabeza fue separada de su cuerpo. Hubo unos cortos instantes donde seguía vivo, aunque con el cuerpo separado, donde apareció un destello blanco y las garras que lo habían decapitado. ¿Con que el perro había ido por su compañero? Al parecer, el demonio más fuerte sí tenía un punto débil.

Cuando se aproximó a la violenta escena, Sesshomaru observó a su pequeño hermano bañado en sangre y con esa mirada feroz en sus ojos. Inuyasha estaba perdido en sus feroces deseos de destruir a ese yōkai, del cual ya sólo quedaban restos, y podía sentir esa energía turbulentas emanando de él. Ya lo había presenciado otras veces y una incluso llegó a alarmarlo.

Inuyasha se giró a él cuando notó su presencia y oyó perfectamente cómo le crujían los huesos de las tensas garras. Tenía intenciones de atacarlo y sería lógico, considerando el estado en el que se encontraba. Sesshomaru sabría que la mejor forma era dejarlo inconsciente y después resolver ese asunto regresándole a Tessaiga, pero no podía optar por eso. A pesar de saber que eso sería lo más rápido y práctico, no podía atacar a su compañero y más sabiendo que corría peligro su cachorro.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo entrar en razón ahora? Esto no sería sencillo.

—Inuyasha —dijo con firmeza dando un paso hacia delante, pero su hermano enseguida retrocedió.

—Aléjate —espetó el hanyō con una voz gutural.

Eso, tal vez, fuese una buena señal. Inuyasha lo reconocía y, por lo visto, no deseaba atacarlo en realidad. Sin embargo, no podía dejarlo huir. Por más que hermano estuviese controlando los instintos que le orillaban a destruir a cualquiera que se le posara enfrente, Sesshomaru no lo podía dejar.

—Tenemos que volver —mencionó y vio cómo su hermano se mostraba reacio ante esa idea—. Estás herido —No fue capaz de identificar dónde, pero olía la sangre de su hermano pequeño y eso le inquietaba—. Debes curarte.

Una vez más, lo vio negar con la cabeza y retroceder un poco más. Esto ya era desesperante. Necesitaba que Inuyasha volviera en sí de una vez, pero sabía que debía evocar a su paciencia nuevamente.

—No iré… contigo —masculló con los dientes apretados y con cada uno de sus músculos tensos.

—Piensa en el cachorro —le recordó Sesshomaru y eso pareció suficiente para turbar al hanyō.

Inuyasha respiraba con dificultad y sus manos le temblaron unos instantes. ¿El cachorro? ¿Cómo estaba él? ¿Habría logrado protegerlo? No fue capaz de responderse ninguna de esas preguntas. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentir todo el esfuerzo y el dolor que le aquejaban. Cayó al suelo de rodillas mirando hacia ningún lugar en particular. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No era capaz de ordenar sus ideas y tuvo la sensación de estar a punto de colapsar, pero algo más lo sostuvo, _alguien_.

El momento pasó demasiado rápido y extraño, casi como si se tratase de un sueño. Sesshomaru lo tomó entre sus brazos e Inuyasha sintió ese cuerpo que se había hecho tan cercano a él. ¿Cómo era posible que el yōki de su hermano le causara semejante sosiego? No lo sabía, pero la calidez y tranquilidad que le embargó en ese momento no tuvo nombre. Se relajó sin notarlo. Ya no sentía ese monstruo voraz en su interior y hasta pudo distinguir que sus facciones volvían a la normalidad. A pesar de eso, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

Dolía, todo su cuerpo le dolía y mucho. Además ni siquiera era capaz de notar la cantidad de sangre que había perdido. Su cabeza le dio vueltas y su cuerpo empezó a tornarse frío. Lo único que se sintió capaz de hacer fue aferrarse a su hermano y a esa calidez que le otorgaba como si fuese un salvavidas, para él y para su cachorro.

Ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que cerró los ojos y su hermano se lo llevó. ¿Será que había muerto? No, no creía eso. Sin embargo, sentía mucho dolor. Inuyasha había experimentado el dolor muchas veces, pero este era diferente. Se trataba de un dolor lleno de tormento, el cual parecía no cesar, pero no creía que fuese suficiente para matarlo, ¿o sí? No recordaba cuántas veces había estado próximo a la muerte y ni siquiera sabía cómo había sobrevivido. Incluso recibió heridas más fuertes, pero su cuerpo parecía no querer curarlo ahora. Estaba débil, mucho, y posiblemente fuese porque todas sus energías iban dirigidas a proteger a _alguien_ más. Eso estaba bien, pero sabía que debía curarse él primero si quería que todo resultara como deseaba.

A pesar de sentirse cada vez peor, Inuyasha era capaz de percibir algo que lo mantenía cuerdo y no lo dejaba caer en la infinita oscuridad. No era una voz, se trataba de una sensación que le repetía que todo estaría bien y que no se fuera. ¿Qué sería eso? No tenía idea, pero se sentía maravilloso.

Hubo cierto momento donde abrió un poco los ojos. Distinguió gente que corría y otros que gritaban asustados. Entre todos, reconoció la voz de su hermano ordenando que llamen a _quién-sabe-quién_. Inuyasha parpadeó con lentitud y alzó la cabeza para poder verlo. Sesshomaru aún lo tenía fuertemente agarrado contra él y no parecía querer soltarlo. ¿Era su energía la que lo estaba manteniendo a flote? Sí, no supo cómo, pero estaba seguro que era él.

¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? Él sólo era un hanyō y alguien que no quiso que se involucrara en su vida jamás. ¿Qué lo había hecho ir a buscarlo? Inuyasha al instante supo que debía ser por el cachorro. Entonces, ¿Sesshomaru realmente quería a esa cría? No fue capaz de saberlo, pero, la quisiera o no, Inuyasha no quería que muriese.

Estiró la mano hasta llegar al rostro de su hermano, pintando su piel con la sangre que sus manos aún tenían, y éste lo miró con cierto sobresalto.

—Sesshomaru… —murmuró con dificultad y quiso decirle varias cosas. Preguntarle por qué hacía eso, qué mierda pasaba por su cabeza, pero, sobre todo, quería decirle que no deje que el cachorro muera.

Una parte de él tuvo la sensación que su hermano entendió sin que dijera nada, no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Volvió a caer en la inconsciencia y no supo qué pasó. Sus pensamientos se apagaron y no soñó nada, su agotado cuerpo no se lo permitió. Aun así, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que, si llegaba a despertar, lo peor no haya sucedido.

Durante el resto del día el palacio fue una completa locura. La noche cayó casi sin avisar y nadie hacía más que comentar el accidente que había tenido el joven señor, del cual aún no se sabía cómo estaba. La joven médica Satomi se había encerrado en uno de los cuartos con varios asistentes para tratar a Inuyasha y, luego de unas cuantas horas, nadie había salido. ¿Qué tanto estaba pasando dentro? ¿Tan difícil era dar noticia sobre cómo estaba el hanyō? Por más impaciencia que reinara en el aire, eso no aceleraba los acontecimientos.

Sesshomaru no quería esperar más, exigía que alguien le viniese a hablar inmediatamente, pero eso no pasó. La ansiedad prácticamente se estaba convirtiendo en furia dentro de él, pero no sólo se debía a la espera. Sentía que eso que había pasado era su responsabilidad porque, a fin de cuentas, Inuyasha era su compañero y debía protegerlo, especialmente porque ahora tenían una cría que cuidar. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar al tanto de todo esto, permitió que toda esa situación se diese. Tal vez si hubiera llegado antes o directamente no hubiese permitido que Inuyasha se escapase en un momento así. Aunque desde el momento en que discutieron, Sesshomaru debería haber sabido que no tenía que dejarlo irse de su lado.

Su pequeño hermano no era para nada fácil y estaba costando demasiado lograr una convivencia con él. Inuyasha era muy inmaduro, muy joven para ser un demonio, pero también tenía un lado humano. Por más que tuviese más años que cualquier ser humano, aún no era lo suficientemente adulto para entender qué estaba pasando, pero Sesshomaru tampoco había sido tan tolerante como se necesitaba. Era difícil acostumbrarse aún a que su hermanito era un hanyō, por lo que poseía ambas formas de pensar, él estaba dividido en dos. Por más que su yōki y todo su lado demoníaco lo hubiesen aceptado como compañero, su parte humana se negaba rotundamente. Inuyasha pensaba como un humano y ningún humano vería con buenos ojos esto que estaban viviendo, por más que entre demonios fuera lo más normal.

Tal vez debería ser un poco más condescendiente con él. Sesshomaru había sido un yōkai completo toda su vida, pero su hermanito no. Inuyasha pensaba como un humano y, si quería que esto continuara, Sesshomaru debería comenzar a comprender cómo se desarrollaba esa parte que le resultaba desconocida. Hasta el momento creyó que, como estaban, era suficiente, pero había descubierto que no. Nunca pensó que tener un compañero sería un trabajo tan extenuante, pero quizá fuese así porque el suyo era precisamente ese hanyō que tanto lo había sacado de quicio en su vida.

Sin duda algo debía hacer con Inuyasha, pero en ese instante dejó de razonarlo. La señorita Satomi finalmente salió del cuarto y él la miró expectante por noticias. A pesar de no tener idea qué le diría, la cara de la joven le expresó en silencio que debían hablar con mucha seriedad.

* * *

 **Notas:** No tengo ninguna reflexión en este momento... Me voy a ir a emborrachar para superar este capítulo. Gracias por leer. Hasta el miércoles.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XXI

No quería abrir los ojos, en verdad no lo deseaba. Se sentía increíblemente cansado, casi como si estuviera muerto, pero esa sensación extenuante le recordaba que seguía vivo. ¿En serio lo estaba? Sí, definitivamente era así. Al menos su mente aún seguía funcionando y cada vez lo hizo más hasta ser consciente de su alrededor. Todo estaba silencioso y el olor del ambiente le demostró que ese lugar lo conocía, además no se encontraba solo.

Con un agotamiento que no era capaz de describir, comenzó a abrir los ojos e Inuyasha se encontró con el techo de esa misma habitación que ocupaba en el palacio. ¿Al final volvió? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Por qué se sentía tan confundido repentinamente? No era capaz de explicárselo.

—¡Inuyasha, despertó! —Oyó una voz junto a él, quien se mostró contenta, pero al instante atenuó su tono—. Qué bueno que se esté recuperando… ¿Cómo se siente?

No contestó esa pregunta al instante y tampoco se sintió con fuerzas para pensar una respuesta. Pestañeó con lentitud, como si sus párpados le pesaran una tonelada, y finalmente enfocó su vista en esa joven sirvienta que ya se había acostumbrado a ver cerca de él.

—Terrible… —masculló intentando levantarse, descubriendo que su cuerpo estaba adolorido, con una fatiga insoportable que le llevó a preguntarse cuánto llevaba dormido.

—Por favor, no se levante —mencionó Aya con suavidad colocando una mano sobre su hombro para que no se alzara, pero eso no impidió que se sentara al menos—. Debe descansar y… ¿Quiere un poco de agua?

Aceptó ese ofrecimiento y bebió con rapidez aquel líquido, sintiéndose un poco revitalizado al punto de dar un suspiro al alejar el vaso. Pasó una mano por su rostro, sin acabar de despertarse, y siguió preguntándose sobre su cuerpo tan cansado. Estaba seguro que pasó mucho durmiendo, ¿por qué más podría ser?, pero eso no terminaba de explicarle nada.

—¿Quiere algo más? Tal vez algo de comer o…

—No quiero nada —interrumpió para que esa niña se tranquilizaba un poco. Eran demasiado hiperactivas ese par de gemelas—. ¿Estás sola hoy?

—Ah, sí —contestó ella con una sonrisa—. Maya se aburre si está mucho sentada. Ella es más de entrenar y esas cosas —explicó sabiendo que ambas eran muy diferentes—. Así que le dije que podía retirarse y yo me quedaría con usted.

—No hacía falta que te quedaras mientras dormía.

—No podía hacer eso —dijo la joven negando con la cabeza—. Se nos ordenó cuidar de usted, Inuyasha.

En ese instante, permaneció pensativo. ¿Cuidar de él? ¿Para qué? Si él no necesitaba que nadie lo cuide, menos en los momentos que descansaba. Sin embargo, al razonar lo que ella dijo, que le habían ordenado que permaneciera a su lado, lo pensó un poco más. ¿Quién podría haber dado esa orden? El único que se le venía a la mente era Sesshomaru.

No pudo evitar dar un respingo al recordar a su hermano e inevitablemente todos los problemas que pasaron le cayeron encima como si de agua fría se tratase. Inuyasha tragó saliva cuando todas esas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, la pelea contra esos yōkai, su transformación involuntaria y esas feroces ganas por sobrevivir. Las manos le temblaron mientras las acercaba a su cuerpo y las apartó apenas tocó su abdomen. El cachorro, él se había esforzado en salvarlo, pero no estaba seguro qué ocurrió. Sin embargo, no se explicaba por qué sentía tanta ansiedad repentinamente.

Su respiración comenzó a pesarle y su mirada quedó fija en ninguna parte, sólo pensaba en lo que había pasado y que necesitaba saber qué ocurrió mientras estaba dormido.

—¿Inuyasha? —Lo llamó Aya con cierta duda—. ¿Se siente bien?

No miró a la joven, quien se escuchaba preocupada, seguramente por su repentino cambio de estado, pero él quería respuestas.

—Dime qué ocurrió —exigió con una voz firme, suficiente para poner nerviosa a esa chica.

—Yo… Creo que debería llamar al señor Sesshomaru —mencionó para poder retirarse, pero Inuyasha no la dejó. La tomó del brazo y la obligó a permanecer allí.

—Dímelo —demandó de nuevo, y por más que sus fuerzas estuvieran un poco debilitadas, no la dejaría ir.

—Inuyasha, yo… —Aya lo miró con cierto ruego en sus ojos, pidiéndole que no la ponga en esa situación, pero no podía desobedecer—. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Eso no le decía nada y a la vez le informaba todo lo que debía saber. La tristeza en el rostro de esa joven le dejó impactado y le soltó el brazo, pensando en lo que acababa de decirle. Que estuviese tan triste sólo significaba que lo peor ocurrió.

—Sus… —intentó seguir la joven con la voz algo afligida— Sus heridas eran muy graves —informó pareciendo estar al borde de las lágrimas—. Perdió mucha sangre y… y… la señorita Satomi dijo que el cachorro era tan pequeño que… Lo siento tanto, señor Inuyasha.

No pudo soportarlo más y finalmente quebró en un llanto que prácticamente perforó los oídos del hanyō. ¿Era en serio lo que acaba de escuchar? Pasaron unos largos instantes hasta que logró asimilar esas palabras y aun así no las creyó. ¿El cachorro no sobrevivió? ¿Él había… fallado? Sí, indudablemente falló al protegerlo. No lo comprendió en ese momento y tuvo la sensación que sólo había vivido una pesadilla. ¿Será que en serio fue así? Quizá esa cría, el accidente y que ya no estuviera fue parte de un sueño del cual acababa de despertar. Eso sonaba lógico, pero aun así, ¿qué era esa sensación de vacío que nació en su interior?

Volvió a aspirar aire una vez más, sólo para verificar que no se estaba ahogado, pero realmente no era importante. Movió un poco su cabeza intentando regresar a la realidad y siguió oyendo a la chica junto a él llorar desconsolada. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por él? ¿Por el cachorro? Tal vez él debería llorar, después de todo se supone que era su hijo, pero ninguna lágrima cayó por sus ojos.

—¿Y Sesshomaru? —preguntó recordando repentinamente a su hermano, pero sospechaba que él ya debía estar enterado.

—El señor… —Intentó recuperarse y quitar las lágrimas de su rostro, aunque su voz sonaba cortada por el llanto—. Ha estado encargándose de los conflictos cercanos al palacio —dijo lo mejor que pudo—. Estuvo ocupado, pero todo está mejor. Él… Lo sabe.

Al oír eso sólo asintió mostrando que la había escuchado. Era lógico que supiera qué le pasó y obviamente que eso no iba a detener su vida. Inuyasha apretó los dientes mientras pensaba en su hermano sin poder evitarlo. Sesshomaru había ido por él y lo llevó de regreso en el peor estado, incluso tenía un leve recuerdo de su hermano abrazándolo protectoramente y cuidando de él, pero eso debía ser un producto de su imaginación.

¿Por qué fue tras él? No pudo evitar preguntarse eso una vez más. Ellos no se llevaban bien definitivamente e Inuyasha le dijo que no quería estar a su lado, porque justamente esa era la verdad. No deseaba permanecer manteniendo esa fachada enfermiza que no traería nada bueno. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar seguro que ellos jamás podría congeniar para nada más que sexo, su hermano lo buscó y lo ayudó para que sobreviviera. Le resultaba tan ilógico pensar en eso, pero pasó. Tenía el recuerdo del yōki de Sesshomaru envolviéndolo y dándole esa tranquilidad que le impidió sucumbir ante aquella oscuridad que lo arrastraba.

Tal vez había ido tras él por el cachorro. Estuvo seguro que su hermano no deseaba a ese hijo, pero posiblemente se haya equivocado un poco. Supuso que Sesshomaru no quería hijos, menos que fueran suyos, pero inevitablemente esa cría le pertenecía también, por más que naciera con esa parte humana que él le heredaría. ¿Será que sus instintos lo había obligado a buscarlo? Eso creía.

Apretó los dientes mientras pensaba que, incluso Sesshomaru siendo el pedazo de mierda que era, había actuado como un mejor padre que él. Inuyasha no pudo proteger a esa cría que era su responsabilidad y ahora se había ido. ¿Debía considerar eso como algo bueno? Tal vez, porque ya no debía preocuparse por tener _eso_ que lo ataba a aquel desgraciado, pero aun así lo único que había dentro de él era un doloroso pesar.

Apartó esas mantas que cubrían sus piernas, ya cansado de estar acostado, y decidió alzarse, porque ese no era el lugar donde debía estar.

—Inuyasha, no creo que sea bueno que se levante.

—Estoy harto de dormir —espetó sin prestar atención a sus comentarios y se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse. De nuevo se colocó su ropa y se acomodó su espada en la cintura, sin explicarse cómo había aparecido ahí. Agradeció no haberla perdido en ese combate maldito.

—¿Pero dónde irá? —lo detuvo la joven—. Aún no está bien.

—Debo resolver algo —explicó Inuyasha y supuso que ella lo entendería, tal vez. Antes de retirarse, se volteó una vez más hacia esa chica—. Gracias por todo.

Por más que agradecer no fuera algo que acostumbrara, debía decirlo en ese instante. Esa molesta chica y su igual molesta hermana habían vuelto su estadía en ese lugar ligeramente más amena. Sin ellas estaba seguro que se habría aburrido muchísimo. Aya lo miró sorprendida, pero al instante sonrió y le hizo una reverencia antes de verlo salir. No lo siguió e Inuyasha caminó con un paso lento por los pasillos, como si aún se acostumbrara a volver a caminar después de ese largo sueño. Sabía a la perfección dónde se dirigía, el olor lo guiaba.

Tuvo la sensación que Sesshomaru esperaba por él y esa idea se incrementó cuando finalmente llegó a donde estaba. Inuyasha no se dio cuenta que trago saliva y tampoco recordó la última vez que se sintió tan nervioso por estar cerca de su hermano. Casi parecía un niño con miedo de ser regañado por algo que había hecho mal, pero eso era ridículo. Él no era ningún niño, pero probablemente sí le importaba lo que Sesshomaru pensaba.

Armándose de valor se acercó a su hermano y éste clavó los ojos en él, cosa que le provocó escalofríos. ¿Por qué se sentía tan cohibido con aquel imbécil en ese momento? Ya ni siquiera se entendía a sí mismo.

—Te levantaste —dijo Sesshomaru al verlo e Inuyasha parpadeó como si no acabara de entender qué dijo.

Es más, ¿qué venía a decirle él? Tenía muchas cosas que quería saber en realidad. Quería que le dijese qué pasaba por su cabeza y qué estaba pensando en ese momento. Sin embargo, Inuyasha se sentía incapaz de formular pregunta alguna. Tal vez porque una parte de él realmente no quería escuchar lo que Sesshomaru tenía para decirle. ¿Para qué necesitaba escuchar lo que ya sabía? Su hermano sólo lo tenía allí porque simplemente fue lo que se dio, igual que ese cachorro que ya no existía, pero, en ese momento, Inuyasha ya no estaba seguro si tenían algo que los uniera verdaderamente.

—Sí… —mencionó sin muchos ánimos mirando a un lado—. Estoy bien.

Qué difícil siempre fue hablar con ese tonto, pero ahora parecía algo imposible. Aunque suponía que Sesshomaru no deseaba hablar con él y estuvo casi seguro que así era. ¿Por qué querría hablar con ese compañero que no deseaba y que, además, descuidó a su cachorro? Porque, por más que haya intentado todo, esa era la verdad.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza y se enfocó en lo que quería decir, porque ya no podía evitar más ese asunto.

—Volveré a la aldea —dijo finalmente y se vio en la necesidad de buscar aire en un suspiro. Por lo menos lo había dicho y estaba seguro que su hermano lo oyó, pero no lo dijo nada.

¿Qué iba a decirle? Inuyasha no le estaba pidiendo permiso, le estaba informando que se marcharía. Ya no sentía que hubiera lugar para él allí, nunca lo sintió, y tampoco había lugar para él junto a su hermano. ¿Alguna vez lo hubo? Tal vez imaginó que sí.

—Bien —contestó Sesshomaru, provocando que Inuyasha alzara la vista hacia él—. Puedes regresar.

—No te pedí autorización —comentó rodando ojos, aunque sus palabras salieron por inercia debido a su obstinación natural, pero al instante volvió a relajar su tono—. Yo… —balbuceó un instante y mordió sus labios ante la inquietud que le embargó—. En serio lo intenté.

Con esas palabras, Inuyasha se refería a muchas cosas. Realmente intentó salvar a su cachorro, pero falló. También quiso intentar que lo que sea que tuvieran con Sesshomaru funcionara, pero no fue así. Tal vez lo que pasaba era que nada con él podía ser. Inuyasha quiso tener algo con Kikyo y no se pudo, con Kagome apenas llegó a desearlo y ahora comenzaba a convencerse que el problema era él y su mala suerte de hanyō. Posiblemente ningún híbrido merecía tales cosas. Por más que en el pasado hubiese negado algo semejante, ahora tenía sus dudas.

Su hermano jamás deseó relacionarse con él y lo rechazó por ser un mestizo, rivalidad que los llevó a un enfrentamiento mortal, pero ahora comenzaba a creer que tenía un destino corrompido de criatura maldita. ¿Será que no podía ser feliz? Al parecer, eso no era para él.

—Lo sé —dijo el yōkai con ese tono de voz serena que tanto desesperaba a Inuyasha, pero en ese momento lo sintió casi como los golpes que solía darle su hermano en el rostro.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó nada más e Inuyasha se retiró. No había nada más que hablar. Eso, lo que sea que había pasado entre ellos, acabó. Debería sentirse aliviado, pero en realidad estaba… _perdido_.

No sabía cómo explicar lo que vivió todo ese tiempo con Sesshomaru y tampoco podía expresar cómo se sentía al terminarlo. Era lo que deseaba finalmente, ¿verdad? Sí, desde que todo ese problema comenzó quiso sacárselo de encima con fervor, pero ahora no era capaz de describir esa sensación que le produjo volver a ser él y sólo él.

Por un momento, creyó que Sesshomaru no lo dejaría ir. Tuvo la idea que, tal vez, lo detendría diciéndole que era su alfa y que él le pertenecía. Sin embargo, no hizo nada de eso. Ese imbécil era impredecible, pero así fue mejor. No tuvo problemas ni necesidad de luchar con él. Aunque era lógico que lo dejara ir. Sesshomaru nunca lo quiso como compañero y, para más, no protegió a su cachorro como debía. Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en el rostro de Inuyasha al pensar que seguro su hermano estaría complacido por sacárselo de encima, ¿pero él también estaba contento? Posiblemente se sintiese mejor cuando se retirara.

Pensó que debería despedirse de todas las personas que había conocido en el palacio y sobre todo de esos que fueron amables con él, pero no lo hizo. Necesitaba irse pronto y desaparecer de toda esa fantasía monstruosa que sólo le trajo tormento. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse, alguien se lo impidió.

—Alto ahí, hanyō alborotado —dijo aquel yōkai acercándose a él.

—Mierda, lo que me faltaba —masculló Inuyasha girándose para ver a Jaken llegando tras él tirando de las riendas de Ah-Un—. ¿Qué quieres, sapo? ¿Vienes a despedirte?

—Jm, como si fuese a extrañarte —mencionó de mala forma cuando llegó hasta él—. El amo me ha pedido que te acompañe en tu regreso, así que apúrate y vámonos.

—¿Acompañarme? —repitió sin entenderlo para nada—. No necesito ninguna escolta, así que lárgate.

—Si fuese por mí lo haría, pero el amo Sesshomaru se molestará conmigo si no le hago caso —explicó sin querer pensar en lo que su señor le haría si no obedecía. Su amo le había ordenado que buscara a Inuyasha y lo escoltara hasta la aldea, pero no le dejó preguntar el por qué de esa orden, aunque dudaba que se lo dijera—. Así que ya déjate de perder el tiempo y vamos.

—Que no necesito que nadie me acompañe —repitió, pero el pequeño duende parecía completamente negado a escucharlo. Un bufido molesto salió de su boca en ese instante—. ¡Ahg, haz lo que quieras!

Aceptó que ese bicho fuera con él porque no deseaba discutir. Además, si se apuraba lo suficiente, no tendría que pasar demasiado tiempo con ese molesto lacayo. ¿Para qué su hermano le pidió que lo acompañara? Él no necesitaba ninguna escolta ni nadie que lo protegiera, aunque Jaken no era capaz de darle seguridad ni a una mosca.

Tal vez Sesshomaru deseaba saber que había llegado a la aldea y por eso enviaba al enano verde, pero al instante rechazó esa idea. Si fuese así, eso expresaría cierta preocupación o interés por parte de su hermano, cosa que era ridícula. No importaba por qué Jaken estaba ahí, pronto lo dejaría atrás, como todo lo que tenía que ver con Sesshomaru.

* * *

 **Notas:** Yo sé que todo ahora parece feo y que Sesshomaru debería haberle impedido a Inuyasha irse, pero todo tiene su explicación... En serio(?) Ya vendrán cosas mucho mejores y amor.

Nos vemos el sábado.


	23. Capítulo 22

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XXII

—¿Crees que sea buena idea ir hoy? —indagó Sango a su esposo sin dejar de caminar.

—Tarde o temprano se terminará sabiendo —contestó el monje—. Y debemos aprovechar el tiempo que Kohaku esté aquí antes que vuelva a marcharse.

—Lo sé, pero… —Sacudió la cabeza sin acabar su frase, queriendo alejar las ideas raras que se le venían a la cabeza.

Sango no lo diría, pero estaba preocupada. En realidad, todos lo estaban. Desde que Inuyasha regresó lo estaban para ser honestos. Realmente nadie se había esperado verlo llegando de la nada y, por más que preguntaron qué ocurrió, el hanyō dijo que no era nada que les importe. Sin embargo, sí les importaba y no necesitaban de ninguna magia o intuición especial para saber que las cosas con Sesshomaru no habían resultado, el mismo Inuyasha lo demostraba con su actitud. A pesar de eso, presentían que algo no andaba bien, pero sabían que no obtendrían ninguna respuesta preguntándole a su terco amigo.

Rin se sintió muy decepcionada, Shippo dijo que era obvio que no se llevaran bien, Miroku opinó que eran cosas de pareja y Sango no se sintió conforme con ninguna de esas opciones. Era difícil no darse cuenta que a Inuyasha le ocurría algo. Estaba más distante, gritaba un poco menos y se sumergía mucho en sus pensamientos. Casi les trajo reminiscencias de cuando el hanyō esperaba a Kagome las veces que ésta regresaba a su mundo. Inuyasha se sumía tanto en su impaciencia que solía aislarse y quedarse dentro de su cabeza, hasta que no lo soportaba más e iba por ella. En esta ocasión, el silencio no estaba marcado por la impaciencia, sino por un deje de soledad y eso les resultaba preocupante.

Por más impensado que fuera, quizá Inuyasha en verdad le había tomado _cariño_ a Sesshomaru o tuvo esperanzas en eso que estaban construyendo. A pesar que gritó tanto en contra, tal vez finalmente acabó creyendo que no era tan malo y algo los apartó. Ninguno era capaz de imaginarse eso, ni siquiera podían creer en la teoría de Inuyasha queriendo, aunque sea un poco, a Sesshomaru. Era raro y casi imposible, pero ¿qué más podía ser?

Luego de una caminata junto a sus hijas llegaron a la casa de la anciana Kaede, donde encontraron a Kohaku con Rin y la sacerdotisa iba a preparar un almuerzo al cual los invitó. El momento se desarrolló muy ameno y todos rieron cuando las pequeñas gemelas tiraron de Shippo, peleándose por jugar con él, hasta que Miroku fue a rescatarlo.

El último en unirse fue Inuyasha y todos lo observaron con cuidado, pero nadie dijo nada, aunque el mismo hanyō parecía no prestarles mucha atención. Llevaba un par de semanas desde que regresó y estaba intentando adaptarse a su vida en la aldea, por lo que todos estuvieron dispuesto a ayudar en eso. Se comportaron como siempre, fingiendo que nada había ocurrido, pero no era fácil. Sobre todo con un Inuyasha tan distraído.

—Hermana —la llamó repentinamente Kohaku cuando ya el almuerzo había pasado y tomaban un té—. Dijiste que querías contar algo.

Una suave risa se escapó de la exterminadora y miró con complicidad a su marido, quien ya sabía qué quería decir. Todos miraron a la pareja muy expectantes.

—Bueno… —comenzó Sango sonriendo con suavidad—. Se trata de algo que confirmamos con Kaede —Levantó la vista hacia la sacerdotisa, quien asintió con la cabeza sabiendo qué diría también, y las niñas se acercaron curiosas a su madre—. Vamos a tener otro bebé.

Al decir eso, recibió una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de todos, pero al instante se mostraron felices. Sus niñas eran pequeñas, no esperaba tener otro hijo tan pronto, pero desde hace algún tiempo venía sintiéndose mal y, tras una charla con la señora Kaede, confirmó lo que sospechaba. Tendrían su tercer hijo y era algo que les generó mucha alegría.

—¡Eso es muy bueno! —comentó Rin muy emocionada—. Estoy muy contenta por ustedes. ¿Nacerá pronto? No creo porque aún no se nota, pero espero que el tiempo pase rápido. ¡Seguro será muy lindo!

—Por supuesto, será hijo mío —comentó el monje con orgullo y su esposa rodó los ojos, consciente que ese tonto nunca cambiaría.

—Felicidades, hermana —asintió Kohaku con una sonrisa sincera.

—¡Tendremos un hermano! —dijeron asombradas las niñas.

—Así es —mencionó su madre—. Y tendrán que cuidarlo mucho, nada de tirar de él como hacen con Shippo.

—Espero que no sea como ellas… —murmuró el zorro con un escalofrío. Ya era difícil soportar a dos niñas, ahora que sabía que vendría un bebé nuevo temía por su vida—. Tal vez emprenda un nuevo viaje.

Todos rieron por las ocurrencias del pequeño, pero hubo alguien que no rió. La misma persona que estuvo bastante callada durante todo ese tiempo. No esperaban que dijera nada en realidad, pero Inuyasha solía hacer un comentario o tirar alguna palabra soez, ahora ni siquiera eso.

—¿Inuyasha? —preguntó Sango llamando la atención del distraído hanyō, quien sacudió levemente la cabeza y la miró como si no entendiera qué pasaba—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Es pregunta llamó la atención de todos y clavaron sus ojos en él, impacientes porque contestara. Era difícil hablar últimamente con Inuyasha, después de todo lo que pasó con Sesshomaru y la intriga que causaba su regreso repentino.

—¿Eh? No —espetó él arqueando una ceja y tomó su posición habitual—. Felicidades, creo… Y no pienso cuidarles otro de esos monstruos.

Esa advertencia causó gracia en la mayoría, porque era un comentario que hubieran esperado de Inuyasha, pero no todos se rieron. Había algo raro y la única que parecía no dejar de pensar en eso era la misma Sango. Por su cabeza daban vueltas bastantes cosas y no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por Inuyasha. Eran amigos, familia en realidad, y para ella el hanyō significaba mucho. Por lo que no podía dejar pasar esta situación. Era consciente que Inuyasha no quería contar nada o dar explicaciones, pero resultaba evidente que se sentía _perturbado_.

La forma en la que él actuaba no era normal, sobre todo esa no-reacción que tuvo cuando ella comentó lo de su embarazo. En ese momento, Sango tuvo una idea que no se atrevió a comentar. Tal vez fuese su intuición o la misma sensibilidad que le provocaba su estado, pero tuvo la sensación que Inuyasha no le agradó la noticia. Quizá no al punto de provocarle disgusto, sino otro tipo de emoción que ella no se atrevía a describir.

Pasado un rato, observó cómo su amigo se levantaba para retirarse y no pudo evitar compartir una mirada con Miroku. Él solía entender muy bien las cosas que pensaba, algo que la hacía sentirse más enamorada, sin importar todo lo que la hiciera rabiar.

—Creo que iré —le dijo a él solamente y éste asintió. Ya ninguno de los dos podía soportar más este asunto.

—¿Necesitas apoyo? —preguntó Miroku y su mujer negó con la cabeza.

—No, tú quédate con las niñas —mencionó con una sonrisa y su esposo suspiró resignado—. Saldré a tomar un poco de aire, volveré en un momento.

Luego de decir aquella pequeña excusa a todos, salió de la casa de la sacerdotisa para buscar al hanyō. Hablar con Inuyasha no era algo fácil, pero alguien debía hacerlo. Por más cerrado que fuese, era obvio que necesitaba hablar. Intentaron darle su espacio y no abordarlo tan deprisa, pero sabían que ya ese asunto no podía esperar más. Tanto Sango como Miroku eran consciente que, apenas llegó a la aldea, Inuyasha no hablaría de nada y era inútil intentar que lo haga. Le dieron su espacio, tiempo para que pensara solo y volviera adaptarse, pero ya sabían que no se podía esperar más. Aunque Inuyasha no pidiera hablar con nadie de sus problemas, ellos sabían que lo necesitaba, porque todo el mundo debía tener un momento donde desahogarse y él parecía necesitarlo.

Después de caminar un rato lo encontró sentado en la rama de un árbol. La exterminadora miró hacia arriba, observando al hanyō contemplar el bosque y la nada misma. Ella se cruzó los brazos y suspiró, dándose fuerzas porque esto no sería sencillo.

—Inuyasha —lo llamó porque él parecía dispuesto a ignorarla—. ¿Puedes bajar un momento?

—¿Qué quieres, Sango? —dijo mirándola con fastidio y ella sólo le sonrió.

—Hablar un poco —contestó con tranquilidad—. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

—Creo que tienes a un monje idiota y una manada entera para hablar —Volvió a su misma posición, dispuesto a seguir ignorándola hasta que se fuera, pero ella no parecía querer hacerlo.

—Pero yo quiero hablar contigo —insistió sin perder el ánimo. Una de las cosas que había aprendido con su marido e hijas fue trabajar la paciencia y se sentía orgullosa de decir que había progresado—. Bien, si no quieres bajar podemos hablar así —mencionó sentándose a los pies del árbol—. Me quedaré aquí.

El hanyō rodó los ojos ante la terquedad de esa mujer y el recuerdo de Kagome apareció inesperadamente en su cabeza. Seguro aquella chica habría usado su palabra mágica para hacerlo bajar y que estuviera a su lado. Ese recuerdo parecía tan lejano e Inuyasha se sorprendió al darse cuenta que hacía un largo tiempo que no pensaba en ella y eso lo sorprendió.

No pasó un largo rato hasta que Inuyasha bajó del árbol y se sentó junto a Sango, quien sonrió satisfecha porque él hubiera decidido acercarse. Eso la hacía pensar que tenía razón al pensar que debía tener ganas de hablar, aunque seguro era una necesidad inconsciente.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó finalmente y ella rió por lo bajo.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Sango con simpleza, recibiendo una mirada confundida de parte de Inuyasha.

—Ya dime qué quieres —exigió impaciente.

—Nada —Se alzó de hombros despreocupada—. Sólo quiero saber cómo estás, después de todo te fuiste un largo tiempo y hace mucho que no hablamos.

Hubo un gran silencio después que dijo eso y seguramente Inuyasha ya se había dado cuenta hacia dónde quería ir. Agradecía que no haya querido huir o la haya insultado para no tener que oírla más. Eso lo sintió como un disimulado pie para que continuara.

—Fue difícil, ¿verdad? —mencionó con suavidad para inspeccionar el terreno y observó con cuidado a Inuyasha. Él no la miraba directamente, pero sí parecía muy pensativo.

—No sé de qué hablas —contestó intentando hacerse el desentendido, pero su tono de voz, ligeramente afligido, no ayudó.

Ella casi se rió al escuchar esas palabras tan típicas de su amigo, pero era incapaz de imaginarse qué ocultaba detrás. Decidió seguir intentando, porque sentía que Inuyasha estaba, aunque sea un poco, dispuesto a esta charla.

—Claro… —Sonrió un poco mientras apartaba su vista y miraba el cielo. El día estaba muy bonito y el sol brillaba de una forma increíble, perfecto para estar bajo un árbol—. Sabes… Yo creí que podrían.

Al decir esas palabras, llamó suficiente la atención de Inuyasha como para que éste se girara a verla desconcertado.

—¿Eh? —espetó con una ceja arqueada.

—Es cierto —aseguró ella—. Por más chocante que resultó al principio, creí que podrían —reiteró con sinceridad, provocando sorpresa en su amigo—. Tal vez hablar de destino sea un poco exagerado, pero también llegué a pensar en eso —comentó riéndose de sí misma, pero luego una melancolía peculiar tiñó su expresión—. Por más que seas un hanyō es obvio que vivirás más que cualquiera de nosotros y quizá esto que pasó fue lo que tenía que pasar. Quiero decir, sé que estabas enamorado de Kagome, pero ella era humana como nosotros y, comparado con lo que pueden vivir los demonios o tú, su vida no sería mucha. Y… me preocupabas. Supongo que quise ver el lado positivo cuando te fuiste con Sesshomaru y ése fue que no tendrías que preocuparte porque vivirías más que él.

Guardó silencio luego de acabar de decir eso que pensaba y ni siquiera había comentado con Miroku. Muchas veces temió por Inuyasha, porque no quería que él estuviera solo y, por más amor que se tuvieran en su pequeña familia, él seguiría viviendo más allá de ellos. Sango era consciente de lo finita que era su existencia como la de cualquier humano, comparada con la vida de los yōkai, pero eso no significaba que no iba a preocuparse por el destino de Inuyasha.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un largo rato, quizá porque lo que dijo Sango era algo cierto, sobre que los humanos no vivían tanto, e Inuyasha a veces solía obviar ese detalle. En ciertas ocasiones, pensó cómo hubiera sido su vida con Kagome. Él seguiría siendo un hanyō que, hasta el momento, llevaba vivo más de dos siglos y seguiría vivo, con apariencia joven, cuando su esposa fuese mayor e incluso muriera. Estaba seguro que la apariencia nunca influiría en sus sentimientos, pero la tristeza de perder a la persona que amaba y seguir viviendo hubiese sido desgarrante. Pensar en ese futuro era engorroso, pero no tenía dudas que eso habría pasado si ellos no se separaban.

¿Será como dijo Sango? ¿Cosa de destino? No, claro que no. Lo que pasó con Sesshomaru había sido pura casualidad, nada predestinado ni parte de algún plan. Sólo una desventura que ya había acabado.

—No digas tonterías —dijo sin querer darle importancia al asunto, pero sin duda lo turbaba—. Tener cualquier cosa con él es… imposible.

—Entiendo —asintió Sango y torció los labios sin estar segura de decir lo que llevaba un rato dentro de su cabeza—. Y… pasó algo, ¿cierto?

Dijo aquello por intuición, pero el respingo que dio el cuerpo de Inuyasha le confirmó que tenía razón. El hanyō miró hacia un lado, sin dejar que vea su rostro en ningún momento.

—Ya di qué quieres saber —mencionó Inuyasha algo hostil, pero cansado de oír a esa mujer dando vueltas sin decir lo que realmente pensaba, por más que supiera que seguramente no sería agradable para él.

—¿Por qué no te agradó saber que estoy embarazada? —preguntó finalmente y no obtuvo respuesta al principio. Sango estaba segura que no eran ideas suyas y había sentido algo extraño en su amigo cuando comunicó su estado.

—¿Debería agradarme?

—No… —dijo ladeando la cabeza, pero el tono de voz de Inuyasha, que parecía despreocupado, no la engañaba—. No tiene por qué agradarte, pero no entiendo por qué te disgusta.

—Otra vez estás diciendo tonterías —espetó con desgano—. Qué me importan las crías de mierda que vayan a tener con el idiota de Miroku.

—¿Crías? —repitió ella ese término y observó a Inuyasha aturdido al darse cuenta de la palabra que usó, algo típico de los yōkai.

Una idea pasó por la mente de Sango y dudó en exponerla. Sabía que Inuyasha jamás le desearía ningún mal y el hecho que se sintiese afectado al saber que estaba embarazada radicaba en otra cosa. Pasó un rato donde volvieron a quedar en silencio, el cual fue roto por un suspiro del hanyō.

—No es por ti —dijo finalmente con una voz que parecía cansada—. Ni por tu… bebé.

La forma en que arrastraba las palabras era extraña y la exterminadora pensó un poco más antes de seguir hablando. No era por ella, lo sabía. Sin embargo, ¿por qué Inuyasha podría estar mal? Por más que tuviera una idea, no acababa de formularla.

—Inuyasha, perdón si te molesta esto, pero… —Tragó saliva antes de continuar y suspiró para darse fuerzas—. ¿Lo intentaron con Sesshomaru?

Hablar de hijos con Inuyasha era extraño, más por la situación en la que estaban, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo. Entre dos compañeros yōkai era normal que buscasen tener crías, además era consciente que la temporada de celo había pasado no hace tanto tiempo, pero seguía sin explicarse qué pudo haber pasado para que Inuyasha estuviera molesto y haya vuelto.

—Te dije que tener cualquier cosa con él es imposible —reiteró Inuyasha intentando hablar sin que le costara trabajo—. Pero eso… fue mi culpa —Apretó los dientes bajando la cabeza—. Si no hubiera sido un idiota tal vez… habría sobrevivido.

Cuando dijo esas palabras tan fuertes, Sango permaneció impactada a tal punto que su respiración se cortó por unos instantes. Ella llevó las manos a su rostro, cubriéndose la boca por la impresión, y sin poderse creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Había entendido bien? ¿En serio su amigo pasó por… _eso_? No podía ser.

Sus ojos temblaron y cayeron sobre Inuyasha, como si buscase que él negara esos pensamientos que recorrían su mente, que le dijera que no pasó y que se equivocaba. Suponía que Inuyasha, tal vez, fuese a tener algún bebé con Sesshomaru. Era obvio, pero jamás imaginó que pudiese perderlo.

—Inuyasha, eso es… —No pudo continuar, un dolor en su pecho la asaltó y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas—. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado… Lo siento.

Sango se cubrió el rostro mientras lloraba y ni siquiera quiso pensar en cómo ocurrió. Por las palabras de Inuyasha sólo podía imaginarse algo horrible. ¿Qué peor cosa podría existir que perder un hijo? Ella, que estaba embarazada, no podía pensarlo sin que el corazón le doliese.

—Eh… N-No llores —dijo Inuyasha sin saber cómo hacerla parar—. Eso fue… Ya pasó.

—¡No puedes pedirme que no llore! —Alzó la voz sin darse cuenta, algo molesta por sus palabras, pero sin poder dejar de estar triste—. ¡Para mí eres como Kohaku y siempre voy a llorar por un hermano! Sobre todo si has perdido un hijo. Yo… Lo lamento tanto, Inuyasha. Es terrible.

Sin esperárselo, ella lo abrazó y casi se cayó hacia atrás, pero la corteza del árbol a sus espaldas lo mantuvo erguido. Su amiga lloraba apretándolo mientras él seguía en silencio y con la garganta cerrada al punto de pensar que se ahogaría en cualquier instante. Lo que le ocurrió era terrible, ¿verdad? Para Sango lo era, pero ¿y para Inuyasha? Él nunca quiso tener un hijo y menos con ese idiota de su hermano, pero cuando la tuvo no supo cómo actuar. Sus instintos le exigieron proteger a ese pequeño con todas sus fuerzas cuando fue necesario y no lo logró. La decepción que le embargó fue impresionante. La culpa de no haberlo hecho como debía le desgarraba e intentó no pensar en eso, pero ahora, con Sango abrazándolo entre lágrimas para darle consuelo, no podía evitarlo.

Tragó saliva mientras apartaba a la mujer de él y se volteaba para no verla. No quería pensar en eso, porque recordar a su cachorro lo llevaba a pensar en sus fallos y inevitablemente pensaba en Sesshomaru también. No quería recordar a su hermano y mucho menos la inquietud que se albergaba en su cuerpo desde que se separaron. Intentaba creer que la razón no era porque estaba lejos de Sesshomaru, pero le era imposible no pensar en él cuando intentaba darle motivo a su malestar.

—Basta —dijo cruzándose de brazos, dándole la espalda a Sango y sintiendo un picor molesto en sus ojos—. Dije que… ya pasó.

La joven no dijo nada más sobre el tema ni tampoco mencionó algo sobre las lágrimas que vio cayendo de sus ojos. Sería un pequeño secreto entre los dos, pero Sango sabía que la mejor forma en la que Inuyasha podía _dejarlo ir_ era expresándolo, llorando y comenzando de nuevo. Tal vez no debía seguir con Sesshomaru o sí, pero eso sólo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

 **Notas** : Bueno, con este capítulo vamos a cerrar un poco esta etapa triste. Sinceramente, para mí fue muy difícil llegar a este punto. No tengo hijos, pero sí he vivido de cerca el sufrimiento de un padre al perder un hijo. Por lo que, a pesar que Inuyasha no haya tenido el tiempo suficiente para encariñarse con su cría, es lógico que esté triste por lo que pasó y lo saque un poco afuera para seguir adelante. Así que, de esta forma, vamos a seguir avanzando.

En fin, hasta el miércoles.

 **Reviews**

 _Naomi Rojas Mart_ : No pretendía jugar con tus sentimientos, la misma historia recompensará estos momentos. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por el review.

 _Hibbie_ : A mí también me encantaba que estuvieran juntos, pero estos momentos son necesarios en cierta forma. Sí, fue algo bastante sorprendente este cambio, pero es algo que medité incluso antes de comenzar el fanfic. Ya pasarán varias cosas y espero que te gusten si las lees. Muchas gracias por el review!


	24. Capítulo 23

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XXIII

—Debe estar por aquí…

Un suspiro salió de la boca de Inuyasha mientras observaba a esa niña andar por el campo buscando alguna hierba que le pidió la anciana Kaede. ¿Por qué tenía que estar él ahí? Maldita vieja que lo obligó a acompañarla.

—Ya, date prisa —espetó impaciente con los brazos cruzados y Rin siguió en su labor sin prestarle atención.

—¡Aquí está! —mencionó ella inclinándose para tomar la planta, pero al verla bien permaneció algo pensativa.

Inuyasha gruñó con hastío al ver que la niña se quedó quieta y no se apuraba. Quizá no tuviera nada más que hacer, pero tampoco deseaba pasar todo el día en el campo. Así que se acercó a ella para mirar las hierbas que tenía entre sus manos.

—¿Ya podemos irnos? —preguntó inclinándose a su lado.

—Es que… —dijo Rin preocupada mostrándole las plantas entre sus manos—. No recuerdo si estas eran para el dolor de cabeza o eran estas.

Para el hanyō no había ninguna diferencia y sólo veía puras hojas.

—¿Tanto problema por eso? Lleva cualquiera, si son idénticas.

—¡No lo son! —negó ella con mucho entusiasmo—. La forma de las hojas es diferente y estas son un poco más largas, pero no recuerdo cuál es…

—¿No se supone que es tu trabajo saberlo? —preguntó porque Rin aprendía todas esas cosas de la sacerdotisa, pero asumía que reconocer plantas no era tan fácil. Él no tendría la paciencia para hacerlo. Finalmente, acabó rodando los ojos sin ganas de querer seguir más allí—. Sólo llévale las dos y la vieja usará la que quiera.

—Oh, es verdad… —comentó dándose cuenta que tenía razón y sonrió muy contenta—. Gracias, Inuyasha, qué bueno que viniste.

No contestó nada más, sólo acarició la cabeza de la niña y regresaron después que ella guardara esas plantas. La realidad es que Rin podía ir perfectamente por su cuenta, pero Kaede le había pedido que la acompañe para que no estuviese sola, y no la pasaba mal en compañía de esa enana. Ella era muy alegre y por todo parecía divertirse, cosa que inevitablemente le sacaba una sonrisa.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que regresó a la aldea y por fin podía admitir que se sentía mejor. La tensión que albergaba en su cuerpo había desaparecido y la angustia que lo molestaba ya no estaba presente. Por más que se hubiese relajado y ya pudiera volver a ser él mismo con más naturalidad, Inuyasha jamás admitiría que se sentía _extraño_. Aún tenía esa sensación de inconformidad que trataba de ahuyentar todos los días y no quería pensar mucho en eso o creía que iba a enloquecer. Quería que esa inquietud se esfumara de su cuerpo, pero parecía imposible. Ya no se sentía triste, pero aun así había algo que no andaba bien con él. No se lo explicaba ni tampoco se esforzaba mucho por darle sentido, sólo ignoraba ese sentimiento que le gritaba que eso que hacía no era lo que debía.

Tal vez fuese su demonio interno que aún no podía olvidar ese lazo de compañerismo, pero con el tiempo lo haría. Recordaba que Myoga le dijo que, después del apareamiento, ahora estaba unido con Sesshomaru y le dio a entender que era para siempre. Qué viejo idiota, casi lo engañó, pero finalmente descubrió que no le dijo más que pura mierda. Aunque, tal vez, fuese cierto eso sobre que los enlaces yōkai eran eternos, pero no era su caso. Sesshomaru lo había dejado ir sin problemas y todo aquello que ocurrió debía quedar atrás. Sin embargo, cada vez que pensaba en eso, sentía esa maldita inconformidad dentro de él.

Siguió caminando con Rin de regreso a la aldea, ignorando sus torpes cavilaciones, hasta que se detuvo de forma súbita. Su nariz debía estarlo engañando, ¿por qué justamente estaba percibiendo esa esencia? Sus orejas se movieron oyendo con claridad los pasos que se aproximaban, pero aun así siguió sin creer que era verdad y no se quiso girar a comprobarlo.

—¿Inuyasha? —Lo llamó Rin sin entender por qué se detuvo y no comprendió tampoco la expresión desconcertada que tenía—. ¿Qué ocurre?

No fue capaz de contestar nada, sólo se quedó allí de pie pensando que debía estarse equivocando, pero la repentina felicidad de aquella niña al mirar hacia atrás le confirmó que no.

—¡Señor Sesshomaru! —gritó ella emocionada corriendo hasta él—. ¡Qué bueno que está aquí! Inuyasha no nos dijo cuándo vendría, pero supuse que sería pronto. ¿Cómo está? Nosotros juntábamos unas hierbas para la señora Kaede, ¿quiere ver?

La alegría de esa niña era completamente adorable y el yōkai la saludó colocando una mano sobre su cabeza. Por su parte, Inuyasha seguía sin querer voltear, pero inevitablemente lo hizo y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Sesshomaru. ¿Por qué se sentía tan raro verlo ahora? No supo por qué, pero esa misma intranquilidad que no lo dejaba en paz creció en ese momento hasta casi ahogarlo.

Era evidente que ese tonto aún lo afectaba, pero resultaba lógico después de todo lo que pasó y no podía esperar dejar de verlo cada tanto. Sesshomaru solía ir a la aldea a visitar a Rin e Inuyasha era consciente de esto, pero una parte de él creyó que el bastardo vendría bastante tiempo después, al menos el suficiente para que pudiera verlo sin sentirse tan tenso.

No se movió un centímetro ni cuando lo vio acercándose junto a Rin y apretó los dientes inconscientemente. ¿Por qué debía sentirse nervioso? Sólo tenía actuar como si nada hubiese pasado y ya, por más difícil que pareciera. Ellos no eran nada y no había motivo por el cual estar tan alterado. Ahora seguro su hermano llegaría hasta él, lo miraría y seguiría de largo. Así siempre fue y no dudaba que ahora volvieran a eso, por más decepcionante que lo sintiera. Admitía que un poco de ilusión se hizo al haberse acercado a Sesshomaru, al saber que tenía a alguien y más creyendo que éste cambió la percepción que tenía sobre él, pero no fue así. Todos esos pensamientos estúpidos le explotaron en la cara y, ahora que quería intentar olvidarlos, éste idiota aparecía para recordarle todo lo que pasó.

Qué estúpido fue al pensar que Sesshomaru iba a cambiar con respecto a él o iba a dejar de odiarlo. Nunca sería así, sin importar lo que fueran y, por más que Inuyasha se negara a reconocerlo, eso dolía. Sin embargo, ya no importaba. Ahora debía dejar esas estúpidas ideas y volver a su vida de antes, por más que en este instante todo le pareció sumamente difícil.

Esperó a que Sesshomaru siguiera de largo y lo ignorara, pero no fue así. Su hermano se paró frente a él y se quedó mirándolo, cosa que llevó a Inuyasha a tragar saliva. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué lo miraba como si desease algo de él? Así no fue cómo imaginó que las cosas ocurrirían.

—¿Has tenido tiempo suficiente? —habló el yōkai finalmente y la sorpresa que embargó tanto a Inuyasha como a Rin fue demasiada.

—¿Eh? —Fue lo único que logró mencionar sin entender una palabra.

—Si ya has tenido tiempo suficiente para recuperarte —reiteró Sesshomaru y ni aun así entendió a qué se refería.

—¿Recuperar? —mencionó la niña confundida y miró a Inuyasha para buscar una explicación—. ¿Estabas enfermo?

—¿Qué? No, no lo estoy —aclaró al instante el hanyō y miró a su hermano con un gesto confundido—. ¿Y de qué hablas? No te entiendo nada, idiota.

Ante sus palabras, Sesshomaru pareció ligeramente inconforme e Inuyasha siguió sin comprender. Su hermano se veía extraño, algo impaciente de una forma casi imperceptible, cosa que le supo extraña.

—Ya has pasado tiempo suficiente aquí y es momento que vuelvas conmigo —sentenció con firmeza e Inuyasha abrió grandes sus ojos sin poder creer eso que acaba de oír.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y se quedó sin habla unos instantes. ¿Qué mierda le dijo? ¿Que debía volver con él? ¿Sesshomaru lo quería de vuelta? Esto no podía ser, no entendía por qué. ¿Acaso su hermano enloqueció? ¿No tuvo suficiente para saber que entre ellos dos nada funcionaría? Inuyasha lo observó un largo rato, como si intentara confirmar que no había escuchado mal y ver que no se trataba de algún sueño o pesadilla rara.

La única que se animó a cortar ese silencio fue Rin, quien ofreció que hablen en la cabaña con un té. Ella se dio cuenta, a pesar de ser pequeña, que ellos debían hablar de cosas importantes y de _pareja_ , por lo que creyó que ese no era el lugar apropiado. Tal vez no fuese capaz de entender completamente qué pasaba entre ellos, pero sabía que tenían problemas. Rin quería mucho tanto a Sesshomaru como a Inuyasha, y no deseaba verlos pasar un mal momento. Había estado muy triste cuando Inuyasha regresó con una expresión que no denotaba buenas noticias, pero ahora esperaba que pudiera solucionar lo que sea que ocurriese con el señor Sesshomaru.

La pequeña no supo qué decirle a Kaede cuando llegó acompañada por ese par de hermanos, quienes no discutieron nada y accedieron a caminar hasta aquella casa. Sin embargo, la sacerdotisa pareció entender todo sin tener que mediar palabras. Ella le pidió a Rin que la acompañase a visitar a unas personas enfermas en la aldea, cosa que la niña supo que no era más que una excusa para darles privacidad. Miró hacia atrás antes de salir y esperó que cuando volvieran no estuviera destruido todo el lugar.

Por su parte, Inuyasha no tenía idea cómo terminó ahí y creía que si abría la boca entraría en pánico. ¡Maldita situación de mierda! Estúpido Sesshomaru que lo ponía tan… tan… Lo que sea, era un idiota.

Ambos se sentaron mirándose frente a frente y no dijeron nada. ¿Cómo se supone que deberían hablar ahora? No lo hacían desde que se _despidieron_ en el castillo, después de enterarse que su cachorro había muerto. Eso le produjo un escalofrío y tuvo la sensación que su hermano lo notó. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Cosas muy tontas desde hace mucho.

—Sesshomaru —lo llamó Inuyasha mirando hacia el suelo teniendo demasiadas cosas pasando por su cabeza, pero la pregunta que quería hacer era sólo una—. ¿Por qué viniste?

Ante esto, Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con cuidado, porque estaba seguro que ya había dicho el motivo de su presencia.

—Para que regreses conmigo —contestó.

—Sí, pero… ¿Por qué? —Alzó los ojos para clavarlos en los de su hermano y transmitirle esa confusión que sentía—. Después de lo que pasó… ¿Aún quieres seguir?

—¿Por qué pretendería lo contrario? —preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza e Inuyasha parpadeó unos momentos antes de contestar.

—Porque… —Volteó el rostro y tragó saliva antes de continuar—. Fue mi culpa —dijo convencido que así era. Si no hubiera salido debido a su enojo, nunca hubiera tenido ese enfrentamiento y el cachorro no hubiera muerto—. Y cuando me fui supuse que… que estaba terminado.

Nunca creyó que tendría que estar diciéndole esas cosas a Sesshomaru y no supo por qué el corazón le golpeó fuerte contra el pecho. Tal vez fuese necesaria esa charla que no tuvieron antes de separarse, quién sabe. Pasaron unos cuantos instantes en silencio, donde no fue capaz de sostener la mirada de su hermano.

—Dejé que te vayas para que pudieras sanar en un lugar conocido y con quienes son más cercanos a ti —explicó algo que, por lo visto, Inuyasha ni siquiera sospechó. La médica fue quien le recomendó que Inuyasha estuviera en un lugar donde se sintiera cómodo, más que nada para curarse emocionalmente, porque incluso ella fue capaz de percibir lo alterado que estaba el hanyō—. No pretendía que te fueras para siempre.

Aquella revelación fue impactante, tanto que Inuyasha no pudo evitar abrir la boca sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —espetó sin creerlo—. ¿Y cómo mierda esperas que lo sepa si no me lo dices, imbécil?

—Un enlace yōkai no puede ser roto tan fácilmente —explicó Sesshomaru con tranquilidad—. ¿O no lo has sentido?

No contestó aquella pregunta, no pudo hacerlo. Por más raras que fueran las palabras de su hermano, Inuyasha las entendió. Sabía que esa congoja que tanto le molestaba era porque Sesshomaru no estaba con él, porque estaban lejos y las cosas estaban mal, pero en ningún momento pensó en hacer algo al respecto. Era difícil aceptar que ese idiota era importante y estar lejos le hacía sentir tan extraño, ¿todo se debía a ese enlace que compartían? Algo le decía que no.

Respiró con dificultad y apretó los dientes mientras pensaba qué pasaría ahora. Era consciente que existía esa unión entre ellos, entre sus lados demoníacos, pero ¿realmente iban a intentar seguir con eso? ¿Por qué Sesshomaru lo querría a él además?

—Sé que… —Rayos, qué difícil era hablar con él y más decir estas cosas. Respiró hondo e intentó continuar—. Sé que puedes tener otras parejas —dijo Inuyasha mirándolo con seriedad—. Con quienes podrías tener crías, serían tus esposas sumisas que te harían caso y te darían todos los herederos que quisieras. ¿Por qué vienes aquí si puedes tener eso?

Quizá Sesshomaru era demasiado exigente y nunca había buscado un compañero, mientras que con él las cosas se dieron muy de casualidad. Imaginaba que, seguramente, su hermano deseaba un compañero menos problemático, que le obedeciera o fuese la reina que le diese los hijos que continuaran con su imperio. Inuyasha no era ni sería eso y estaba completamente seguro. No se veía para nada así, él no era lo que su hermano necesitaba.

¿Y qué era lo que Inuyasha necesitaba? Dejar de sentirse bajo tanta tensión definitivamente, pero eso era algo natural para él. No había un día de su vida donde no se sintiese amenazado y ya había llegado a la conclusión que su suerte era tan mala que jamás podría tener ninguna clase de tranquilidad.

Hubo un instante donde Sesshomaru lo miró de una forma profunda e Inuyasha apretó las manos sin poder dejar de pensar que, por más seguridad que tuviera sobre que su hermano lo odiaba, no sentía desprecio de su parte en sus ojos.

—Eres mi compañero —sentenció Sesshomaru—. Con el único que podría tener crías y el único que es digno de estar a mi lado.

Ante esas palabras, Inuyasha sintió que todo dentro de él tembló y se quedó sin aliento. Jamás había escuchado decir a su hermano nada tan _significativo_ con respecto a él, a lo que tenían y mucho menos a las crías. Nunca supo qué pensaba Sesshomaru con respecto a él, incluso llegó a creer que no le importaba y le daba igual, pero ahora le estaba asegurando que no. Su corazón latió más fuerte en ese instante y los nervios le colorearon la cara involuntariamente.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? De repente, todo lo que creyó parecía haberse derrumbado. Llevaba un largo tiempo pensando en que todo había sido un error, que nunca podrían tener nada bueno con Sesshomaru y que éste lo despreciaba, pero ahora simplemente no terminaba de entender qué estaba pasando.

—Y-Yo no… —balbuceó sintiéndose como un tonto porque no le salían las palabras—. Esto es raro y… y… Puta madre, ¿por qué tienes que hacerme esto? —Inuyasha había dicho eso para sí mismo en voz alta, pero Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja por esa reacción—. ¿Y qué pretendes? —espetó con cierta indignación mirando a su hermano—. ¿Que ahora vuelva y esté dispuesto a ser tu esposa sumisa?

—En realidad no has dejado de serlo —contestó con naturalidad e Inuyasha se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

—No arruines el momento, hijo de puta… —masculló con los dientes apretados, pero al instante gruñó exasperado—. No seré tu perra, pero… supongo que puedo volver.

Tuvo que buscar aire luego de decirlo, sin poder creer que eso salió de su boca. ¿Otra vez se estaba dejando llevar por ese tonto? No sabía si era por sus instintos o si Sesshomaru tenía la culpa, pero su corazón le saltaba desaforado en ese instante y eso se sentía muy bien.

Inuyasha creyó que se estaba volviendo loco porque le pareció ver una sonrisa en la boca de su hermano.

—Bien —dijo Sesshomaru cerrando los ojos y luego se levantó para retirarse.

En otro momento le hubiera importado un carajo, pero, en ese instante, Inuyasha lo siguió.

* * *

 **Notas** : Estaba ansiosa porque llegara el día de actualizar. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. En lo personal, me parece muy lindo, y ojalá compense un poquito toda la tristeza que se vivió hasta ahora.

Hasta el sábado.


	25. Capítulo 24

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XXIV

—Cuidate mucho —mencionó Sango abrazando a Inuyasha, sin poder creer que se iría de nuevo—. No olvides que estamos para ti para cualquier cosa que necesites, ¿sí?

—¿Vamos a pasar por esta tontería otra vez? —Rodó los ojos con fastidio y la mujer le dio un golpe suave en el hombro.

—El único tonto aquí eres tú —dijo cruzándose de brazos ofendida, pero al instante Miroku se acercó para abrazarla.

—Inuyasha tiene razón, querida —comentó el monje—. Debemos confiar en él y en sus elecciones.

Ella sabía que su esposo tenía razón, pero le era imposible no preocuparse. Sabía que Inuyasha no la había pasado bien, pero si tomó la decisión de volver con Sesshomaru era porque algo fuerte existía entre ellos dos.

—Aún así nos veremos pronto —insistió ella y puso las manos sobre su vientre—. Queremos que conozcas a nuestro hijo.

—Sólo si no se cuelga de mis orejas como tus enanas molestas.

A pesar de estarse quejando de sus gemelas, la pareja se rió y él también lo hizo. Extrañaría a ese par de idiotas, pero no debía olvidar la promesa de verse pronto.

En esta ocasión, por suerte, la despedida no fue tan larga y se pudo ir sin que sus amigos lo jodieran tanto. Cuando aceptó regresar con Sesshomaru, decidieron partir el mismo día e Inuyasha aún seguía bastante nervioso sobre su decisión. Tenía muchas dudas, pero de todas formas una parte de él se encontraba conforme de estar junto a ese desgraciado. ¿Ya se había vuelto loco? Estaba muy seguro que sí.

Por más que Sesshomaru haya dicho que quería tenerlo a su lado y que era el único _digno_ , Inuyasha aún se sentía muy confundido al respecto. ¿En serio era así? ¿Sesshomaru lo consideraba digno a pesar de ser un hanyō? ¿Estaba dispuesto a convivir con esa parte humana que nunca se esfumaría de su ser? Algo le decía que no. Simplemente no existía nada que le demostrara que su hermano quería algo con él completo, tanto con su parte humana como con su demonio. Ese lado suyo, que su hermano consideraba una deshonra, nunca dejaría de existir, pero tal vez Sesshomaru estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo para seguir con eso que se había formando entre ellos. Inuyasha no estaba seguro si realmente eso era lo que quería para su vida, pero ya había aceptado volver con él.

Si tenía que ver el lado positivo en ese momento, sería que el enano verde no estaba con ellos en esta ocasión y agradecía que su hermano no lo haya traído. A pesar de ser una molestia, Jaken se llevaba ligeramente mejor con él después del tiempo que pasó en el palacio, pero aun así no tenía ganas de verlo en esos instantes u oír su insoportable voz.

Viajaron en silencio y de una forma bastante lenta, varias horas pasaron sin mediar palabra, pero no fue necesariamente incómodo. Inuyasha hubiera preferido acelerar el paso, pero no tenía fuerzas y, por lo visto, a su hermano no le importó caminar. Sin embargo, ¿por qué se sentía sin ánimos o ganas de correr? Esa pregunta lo hizo mirar al cielo de forma sorpresiva. Aún era de día, pero sabía que pronto atardecería y esa noche no era como las otras. Mierda, ¿cómo lo había olvidado? Estuvo tan distraído con ese tonto que se olvidó por completo de la luna nueva.

Un nerviosismo inesperado lo asaltó al darse cuenta que en cuestión de pocas horas se convertiría en humano y el tiempo no alcanzaba para llegar al palacio. ¿Qué haría? Inuyasha no quería que Sesshomaru lo viese así. Sabía que lo despreciaría si viese su faceta humana. Estaba volviendo con él, pero no quería quedar sometido a su juicio. Justo ahora que se habían _arreglado_ tenía que pasar algo que le recordase a ese estúpido que él no era más que ese hanyō con el que siempre luchó.

Sin darse cuenta, paró su andar pensando qué hacer en esos momentos, pero ninguna idea se le presentó y, para empeorar las cosas, Sesshomaru se aproximó a él para saber por qué se detuvo.

Idiota de mierda, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil estar con él? Como sea, Inuyasha sabía que debía alejarse de Sesshomaru.

—Creo que...puedes seguir camino. Yo llegaré más tarde —anunció tratando de parecer tranquilo y que no notara lo que pasaba.

En un primer momento, creyó que podría convencerlo. No estaba en celo y no necesitaba que lo cuidaran, podía volver cuando quisiera. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras desconcertaron al yōkai. Después de todo lo que había pasado y que finalmente acordaron regresar juntos, ¿qué era este repentino cambio? Sesshomaru se acercó un poco a su pequeño hermano y lo miró con cuidado. Inuyasha lucía nervioso y no podía ocultárselo.

—Esa no es una opción —mencionó aclarando que no se marcharía—. ¿Por qué no quieres regresar?

Ante esa pregunta, Inuyasha se mostró más turbado y Sesshomaru no comprendió. ¿A qué se debía ese repentino cambio? Él creía que no había ocurrido nada para que cambie de opinión, pero eso no respondía cuál era el motivo real para que no quisiera seguir, aunque una idea se le ocurrió al instante.

—¿Es por la luna? —preguntó Sesshomaru siendo consciente que esa noche la luna no se vería en el cielo y su hermano cambiaría de forma.

Al oír esa pregunta, Inuyasha se mostró sorprendido, más que nada porque Sesshomaru recordara eso, pero no le causó ninguna tranquilidad.

—Llegaré al castillo cuando amanezca —contestó buscando con los ojos donde poder refugiarse durante la noche—. Sigue camino tú solo y cuando yo llegue la luna nueva ya habrá pasado.

Sesshomaru no parecía considerar su idea pero Inuyasha no quería que lo viera de esa manera. Después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, del desprecio y que le dijera que "seguía pensando como humano" no quería someterse a la humillación de que lo viera convertirse en eso que él odiaba tanto.

No quería sentirse más alejado de él de lo que ya estaba.

A pesar de eso, Sesshomaru no accedió. Él era consciente que a Inuyasha no le gustaba mostrarse como humano, aunque recordaba haberlo visto una vez de forma casual, pero ni siquiera había prestado atención en esa ocasión. Sin embargo, no iba a considerar esa petición. No lo dejaría solo, después de todo lo que ocurrió, menos en esos momentos donde su compañero estaba más débil y podía ser atacado fácilmente.

—No lo haré —sentenció de una forma que esperaba que Inuyasha supiera que era irrevocable. Se alejó un poco de él para buscar en los alrededores algún lugar donde permanecer esa noche. No lo dejaría sin importar cuánto Inuyasha lo echara.

No debería extrañarle esa terquedad por parte de Sesshomaru, era una de las pocas cosas que ambos tenían en común. Había sido ingenuo de su parte pensar que podía convencerlo, si su hermano era más pesado y, aunque le dijera que se vaya, el idiota haría lo que quisiera.

Pasó algún tiempo hasta que encontraron una cueva grande y algo apartada. Sesshomaru volvió a ver a su hermanito notando que estaba cansado y posiblemente fuese por el atardecer que estaba cayendo.

—Entra —dijo el yōkai mirando hacia la cueva para luego voltearse—. Yo estaré afuera.

Así quizá Inuyasha quisiera que quede. No lo vería pero sí podría protegerlo.

A pesar de no sentirse muy convencido, Inuyasha acabó entrando en la cueva a regañadientes. Estaba oscuro y hacía algo de frío ahí dentro, por lo que decidió encender una fogata para calentarse. Se sentía perturbado al saber que Sesshomaru estaba ahí en la entrada, pero se mantuvo allí junto al fuego. Él no necesitaba nadie que lo cuide, había pasado doscientos años viviendo con ese peso de ser un híbrido y sabía perfectamente qué hacer en esas noches. Sin embargo, allí se quedó porque no tenía otro lugar donde ir.

Inevitablemente el sol cayó y su cuerpo cambió. Su cabello se volvió negro, sus garras se convirtieron en uñas y sus orejas fueron transformadas en humanas. Se sentía más débil pero eso no le preocupaba. Lo que más nervioso lo ponía era su hermano. ¿Por qué quería quedarse? No tenía ganas que lo viera así y aprovechara su momento de debilidad para humillarlo o le viese con odio. El desprecio por los humanos que había tenido Sesshomaru aún lo afectaba y le era un gran estigma con el cual vivir. Por más que lo haya visto menos reacio al contacto humano, esa idea estaba grabada a fuego dentro de él y le era imposible quitársela.

En el exterior, Sesshomaru fue capaz de percibir cómo la energía demoníaca de su hermano desaparecía y eso siempre era extraño cuando pasaba. Desde que habían formado ese enlace, se acostumbró a estar conectado a él y no poder sentirlo durante esas noches era algo a lo que aún no se podía habituar.

Por más que supiera que su hermanito estaba bien y no había ido a ningún sitio, Sesshomaru no estaba tranquilo, tal vez por el hecho de no poder sentirlo. Dentro del castillo, en su territorio, era más fácil encontrar sosiego en esas noches, aunque en algunas ocasiones se había acercado a su hermano sin que éste lo note, sólo para cerciorarse que se encontraba a salvo. No era capaz de controlar esos instintos y se relajaba cuando comprobaba que Inuyasha estaba bien.

En ese momento, sintió la necesidad de verlo, para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden, pero lo resistió. Había prometido que esperaría afuera porque era consciente que el hanyō no quería mostrarse ante él en ese estado y respetaba su decisión, pero esa sensación de desazón era insoportable y finalmente acabó cediendo. Luego de pasado un tiempo, cuando la noche espesa ya había cubierto todo el cielo, pensó que tal vez su hermanito estaba dormido y entró en esa cueva. Caminó con cautela y a un paso muy lento. Inuyasha no tenía los sentidos habituales como para alertar su presencia y se valió de ese detalle para acercarse.

Al adentrarse, alcanzó a verlo allí acostado con el fuego que encendió más apagado y sólo fue capaz de divisar el cabello negro brillante, ya que Inuyasha le daba la espalda. En ese instante, Sesshomaru fue consciente que nunca había estado tan cerca de él así, y, en aquel momento, estiró una mano hacia su hermano pequeño. Quería verlo, a pesar que Inuyasha no lo deseara, y saber que estaba bien.

Algo que tal vez no sabía Sesshomaru era que Inuyasha nunca, en toda su vida, fue capaz de conciliar el sueño en esa noches. Cuando sintió esa mano acercarse, reaccionó de inmediato y la apartó de él. Inuyasha se alejó mientras observaba a Sesshomaru. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Se supone que no debía entrar, maldito desgraciado. Hubo unos largos instantes donde ninguno dijo nada y la tensión era fácilmente palpable. Sin embargo, la mirada de Sesshomaru era distinta a la que había visto antes e Inuyasha no entendió por qué. Sus ojos expresaban cosas que nunca vio en él. Parecían sentimientos cálidos y no frialdad, pero se convenció que sólo debían ser imaginaciones suyas.

Cuando Sesshomaru se acercó más, Inuyasha retrocedió.

—No... —murmuró viendo la mano de su hermano alzada para aproximarse más—. No te acerques —pidió estirando sus manos para alejarlo—. No veas... No quieres ver esto.

A pesar de estar seguro de sus palabras, le costó decirlas, pero sabía que eran la verdad. Durante las noches que estuvo en el castillo, Inuyasha las pasaba solo en su habitación. Sesshomaru no se paseaba por ahí y eso le hacía pensar que no quería verlo así. No se acercaba porque odiaba a los humanos y no quería ver a su compañero convertido en uno. Eso era lo que Inuyasha creía y por eso no quería que se acercara a él.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru, al oír eso, detuvo su mano y observó a su hermanito. Parecía un cachorro asustado y con ganas de huir lo más pronto posible.

—Creí que no querías que te viera —mencionó con suavidad. Sabía que Inuyasha era orgulloso, como él, por lo que asumió que no quería que lo viese en su momento más débil pero en ese instante a Sesshomaru no le importó—. Levanta el rostro, Inuyasha.

Luego de decir aquello, Sesshomaru se acercó ignorarlo las protestas de su hermano y le tomó del mentón para alzarlo y ver todo lo que había cambiado por la luna nueva. No recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez tan de cerca y los detalles eran muy apreciables, aunque lo más notorio era el cabello negro brillante y que sus ojos ya no se mostraban agresivos, más bien parecía temeroso.

Tal vez Inuyasha debería haberse negado más y decirle a ese tonto que no lo tocara, pero se mantuvo en silencio. No sabía por qué se quedaba, por qué permitía que lo tocara y lo mirara así, pero no pudo evitar sentirse hipnotizado por el momento. ¿Era el compañerismo del que tanto habían hablado lo que lo hacía sentirse irremediablemente atraído al cuidado de su hermano? Sesshomaru le examinaba el rostro de una forma extraña. Sus movimientos parecían más suaves y delicados que cuando usualmente lo tocaba. No entendía si lo hacía a propósito por ser humano en ese momento o si su conducta había cambiado por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

—Tú no quieres ver lo que tanto desprecias materializado en tu compañero —argumentó sin dejar de mirarlo y sin quitar esa mano que parecía no estar dispuesta a soltar su rostro—. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Jamás dije que no quería verte —dijo clavando los ojos en los de Inuyasha—. Eso ya no importa.

Esperaba que su pequeño hermano comprendiera que él no lo despreciaba, ya no, y su parte humana no lo incomodaba. Era su compañero, con su parte yōkai y humana. Tal vez en otro momento, verlo en esa forma le habría causado desagradables sentimientos, pero en ese instante sólo sintió intriga por él.

Sesshomaru pasó sus dedos por el rostro de su hermano y llevó unos mechones de cabello tras su oreja humana, acariciándolo sin querer. Era extraño no ver las orejas perrunas en su cabeza, pero no podía evitar pensar que era interesante. El cabello, su rostro y hasta la piel parecía más suave. Inuyasha ahora seguramente se parecía a su madre. Sesshomaru la recordaba ligeramente, ella era dueña de una belleza sublime que encandiló a un daiyōkai. ¿Será así como Inu no Taisho se sintió con esa mujer? ¿Así de intrigado, de fascinado ante esa delicadeza que poseían los humanos? Recordaba que su padre le aclaró que podían ser débiles por fuera, pero con una gran fortaleza interna. Creyó que era una locura en ese momento, pero ahora esas palabras estaban increíblemente vivas en su mente.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Inuyasha se sintió muy sorprendido por lo que le dijo. ¿Sesshomaru no tenía problemas en verlo? ¿No le importaba que fuese humano e igual quería... tocarlo?

Los dedos fríos de su hermano le acariciaron el rostro y la sensación le hizo cerrar los ojos durante un breve instante. Lo que Inuyasha sentía en ese momento era tan distinto a lo que había sentido con él antes. ¿Por qué cambió eso? ¿Porque era humano? No. Inuyasha se sentía distinto no por ser humano, sino... porque Sesshomaru estaba ahí, a pesar de que él era humano, a pesar de que había despreciado todo lo que tuviera que ver con él antes. Su hermano estaba ahí, tocándolo aún cuando antes había odiado todo lo que él era.

—¿No te importa? —preguntó Inuyasha tocando su propio cabello negro, queriendo saber si eso que era no le molestaba.

En otro momento, la respuesta hubiera sido muy evidente, pero ahora no. Que Inuyasha tuviera ese lado humano no le hacía pensar diferente respecto a él.

—No —contestó con seguridad mirándolo fijamente—. No dejas de ser mi compañero ni en estas noches.

Esperaba que eso fuese suficiente para que su pequeño hermanito lo entendiera, pero nunca se sabía con él. Se acercó un poco más a Inuyasha, teniéndolo frente a frente, siendo capaz de observar todos esos detalles. Inuyasha seguía siendo él, por más que no se viera como siempre y su actitud era un poco más dócil. Se veía bien, sin duda, en esa forma, su hermano era _lindo_ incluso como humano.

Inuyasha le permitió la cercanía, dejó que lo mirase y lo examinara como quisiera. La aceptación de su hermano se había convertido en algo anhelado, por más que siempre creyó que no lo necesitaba. Sus ojos vieron los de Sesshomaru, ese color tan parecido al suyo, tan lindo y fulgurante. La forma en que lo miraba le hizo temblar por dentro, porque sin duda había algo cálido allí al contemplarlo. Nunca se detuvo a observarlo tan de cerca, pero Inuyasha siempre fue consciente de su hermano era un sujeto _atractivo_ , pero nunca lo fue tanto para él como en ese momento. Apreció su rostro así como él miraba el suyo. Las orejas de su hermano, su nariz, las marcas en su rostro, pero un lugar llamó más su atención que otro: La boca. Nunca había mirado la boca de Sesshomaru. ¿Por qué de pronto le despertaba esa curiosidad? Tal vez fue porque, en ese instante, se dio cuenta que, por más veces que se hayan apareado, jamás se besaron.

Estiró su mano hasta apoyarla sobre los labios de él y percibió la textura. Era suave, a pesar de ser la boca de un yōkai tan poderoso. Quitó su mano y la llevó a su propia boca. Parecía ser la misma aunque fuese humano. Inuyasha levantó la vista y lo miró como si no comprendiera, como si no terminara de entender lo que le producía ese momento. Ellos eran compañeros, ¿pero por qué no se habían besado? ¿Por qué Sesshomaru nunca lo besó? En ese instante, pensó que tal vez los demonios no hacían ese tipo de cosas. Lo únicos besos que dio en su vida habían sido para Kikyo, la primera mujer que amó, y lo hizo porque el afecto que sentía por ella le desbordaba hasta el punto de tener que demostrarlo.

¿Él quería besar a Sesshomaru? Se sintió muy confundido en ese instante y le pareció extraño que hayan hecho tantas cosas excepto eso. No quiso pensar más esas cuestiones y siguió sus impulsos, hizo lo que deseó, lo que le provocaba ese momento que compartían. Se inclinó hacia delante y pegó sus labios con los de su hermano, esperando que a éste no le pareciera algo muy extraño. Eso era un beso, sí, pero... se sentía distinto a todos los que había dado antes.

Por un momento, casi retrocedió de forma instintiva, pero no lo hizo. Nunca su hermanito había hecho algo similar y no lo alejó de sí. Sesshomaru sabía sobre esas demostraciones de afecto, esos besos, pero siempre creyó que eran propios de las relaciones humanas. ¿Tendría que ver con el hecho de que ahora Inuyasha fuese un humano? Posiblemente, pero aun así no lo apartó. Al contrario, lo tomó del brazo para acercarlo más a él y experimentar eso que le estaba ofreciendo. Su boca vibró y sus instintos se encendieron. Por más que nunca haya tenido la necesidad de hacer eso, ahora quería más.

Aquel ímpetu sin duda sorprendió a Inuyasha, porque jamás se esperó esa reacción por parte de Sesshomaru. Nunca se habían besado antes y no sabía por qué. Quizá porque el amor y los besos no eran algo que se llevara bien con esa relación que tenían, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, Inuyasha sentía que ese beso postergado tenía que ocurrir para que la relación dejase de estar estancada en el apareamiento y las necesidades instintivas. Si querían que ahora fuera diferente tenían que hacerlo diferente.

Se aferró a las ropas de ese yōkai y permitió que Sesshomaru lo acerque más. Lo besó como sabía besar e ignoró si su hermano lo había hecho antes, no quiso saberlo. Una desagradable sensación le produjo imaginarse a Sesshomaru compartiendo ese contacto con otro. Sus labios se acariciaron con una increíble suavidad, algo que no había sido parte de su relación antes. Inuyasha no quería dejar de besarlo, tenía miedo de separarse y abrir los ojos para descubrir que todo fue un sueño. Si eso en verdad era un sueño, quería que durase más.

Para Sesshomaru era difícil explicar lo que provocaba ese contacto en él, pero era algo sin dudas llameante. Su boca se abrió y su lengua se encontró con la de su hermano. Por un momento, quiso adentrarse más allí, pero intentó contener esas ansias, aunque era difícil sintiendo cómo Inuyasha suspiraba despacio en su boca.

Hubo un instante donde se separaron para verse con sorpresa y Sesshomaru volvió a besarlo una vez y otra, hasta que su boca descendió al cuello. Inuyasha olía casi como siempre, pero su piel se sentía más delicada. Aun así lo besó y mordió en ese lugar. Era suyo y así sería aunque tuviese esa forma humana. Después de ese contacto que compartieron, deseó con muchas ganas volver a marcarlo como suyo sin importarle nada más.

La razón por la que esas cosas pasaban cuando estaban fuera del celo era incierta, pero tal vez fuese porque entre ellos había algo más que los mantenía juntos. Inuyasha jadeó despacito al sentir esa boca que antes lo besaba en su cuello. Se daba cuenta que Sesshomaru estaba siendo mucho más calmado y delicado. Seguramente había caído en cuenta que no podía actuar como antes porque su cuerpo humano era más débil y no lo resistiría. Aún así, no se preocupó por eso y confió que Sesshomaru sabría qué hacer. Quiso apagar su cerebro y dejar de pensar tanto. Tenía que dejar a su cuerpo sentir, a su parte humana aceptar a Sesshomaru y a su lado yōkai aprender a esperar. Inuyasha pasó sus brazos por la espalda de su hermano y la rasguñó, aunque sus uñas no le causaron más que unas imperceptibles cosquillas. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y le expuso el cuello aún más. Suspiró y gimió bajito, porque le gustaba lo que sentía y quería aún más.

Las manos de Sesshomaru apretaron la ropa se su hermano y la tiraron hacia abajo dejando a la vista sus hombros y un poco de su torso. Acarició aquella piel expuesta, consciente que debía tener cuidado y podía hacerlo, por más que Inuyasha le enloqueciera tanto en esos momentos. Lo besó nuevamente y fue subiéndose sobre él poco a poco, Inuyasha pareció entender porque se recostó en el suelo y Sesshomaru debía admitir que, a sus ojos, lucía irresistible. La luz tenue del fuego le dejaba ver ese cabello negro desparramado, el rostro algo sonrojado y los ojos con un brillo deseoso. Por más que tuviese que ir lento y suave para no herirlo, quería tocarlo en todos lados.

El ambiente tenía algo especial. Una dulzura y un cuidado que no percibió antes y le gustaba. Inuyasha se recostó y el contacto con su hermano se le hizo necesario. Lo veía como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía y en cierto sentido así era. Sus manos agarraron la ropa de Sesshomaru y lo trajo hacia él de nuevo para besarlo. Sus labios volvieron a estar en contacto y la dulzura de su sabor era deliciosa. Inuyasha intentó quitarle la ropa para sentir esa piel contra la suya, pero Sesshomaru hizo lo que él quería sin necesidad de palabras y pronto ambos se encontraban rozando suavemente sus pieles, produciendo una sensación de lo más agradable y suave. Inuyasha suspiraba bajito, sobre el rostro de su hermano, tratando de memorizar esas expresiones suyas, que, por primera vez en la vida, demostraban más que frialdad.

Todo en ese momento se sentía muy abstracto y alejado del mundo. En ese instante no importaron todas las cosas que vivieron, el mundo yokai ni lo que había fuera de la cueva. Sólo se concentraron uno en el otro. Inuyasha se alzó, clavando sus codos en el suelo, y se besaron una vez más mientras que Sesshomaru se colocaba entre sus piernas y las acarició, pasando las garras sólo para causarle escalofríos. Inclinó su cuerpo sobre el de su hermanito para morderle el cuello una vez más y la fricción que se produjo entre ellos fue impactante. Volvió a moverse contra Inuyasha y compartieron más de esos besos que ya se estaban volviendo adictivos.

El movimiento de sus cuerpos le arrancó varios gemidos y suspiros al hanyō. Sesshomaru acariciaba sus pieles produciendo una fricción suave y placentera. Adoraba esas sensaciones que aunque no eran nuevas, se descubrían como tales.

Inuyasha rodeó el cuello de su hermano con los brazos y lo acarició, ahí donde nacía su cabello. También pasó los dedos por el cabello blanco y le rozó todo el largo que parecía infinito, el cual siempre le había parecido hermoso, aunque nunca lo dijo.

—Sesshomaru —suspiró en su boca y continuó besándolo. Su cuerpo se sentía caliente, afiebrado. El contacto de ambos cuerpos le daba cosquillas y sensaciones placenteras que no quería dejar escapar.

La forma en que dijo su nombre, a Sesshomaru le pareció increíblemente vigorizante. Se alzó para poder verle el rostro y algunos mechones de su cabello cayeron en el rostro de Inuyasha. Una de sus manos acarició el cuerpo de su hermanito hasta llegar a ese lugar que le interesaba. Antes ya lo había tocado, pero esa fue la primera vez que podía ver completamente su expresión al apretarlo allí. Inuyasha se arqueó y su gesto se mostró compungido. Verlo de esa forma era increíble y exquisito. Quería tocarlo más, que Inuyasha se moviera y gritara por él. Quería que fuese suyo incluso siendo humano, porque finalmente lo era y deseaba que su pequeño hermano nunca lo olvidara.

Su cuerpo vibró en ese instante e Inuyasha no pudo contenerlo. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y movió su cuerpo queriendo sentir más de esa mano que le consentía. Tal vez fuese extraño, pero esas caricias eran casi algo _considerado_ por parte de Sesshomaru. Quería regalarle placer, aunque sabía que su hermano mayor sólo deseaba verlo extasiado entre sus manos porque no era más que un degenerado. En ese instante, Inuyasha pensó que no era justo que siempre fuese él quien recibiera esas atenciones y tuviera que mostrarse como la perra en celo que no dejaba de gemir.

Hoy era una noche diferente y él se sintió diferente. No sabía si era por la luna y eso provocaba que su lado yōkai quedara apaciguado, pero Inuyasha se sintió muy decidido a algo que, posiblemente, en otro momento hubiera preferido hacer sólo estando muerto.

—Espera… —pidió agitado mirando a su hermano y deteniendo esa mano que le tocaba. Sesshomaru lo miró sin entender qué le pasaba e Inuyasha habló antes que él—. Déjame hacerlo.

Aquel pedido resultó desconcertante, para ambos, pero la convicción con la que habló Inuyasha fue suficiente para convencer a su hermano mayor. Por lo general, él no solía hacer mucho cuando se apareaban, sólo dejaba que Sesshomaru lo tocara todo lo que quisiese, pero en ese momento Inuyasha no deseaba eso. También quería llevar a los límites a su hermano y que temblara, aunque sea un poco, por él. ¿Un daiyōkai como él podía sucumbir ante la excitación así? Deseaba averiguarlo.

Aunque fuese extraño, Sesshomaru le concedió el pedido. Se apartó de su hermanito y lo miró expectante, queriendo ver qué haría. Apoyó la espalda contra una de las paredes de la cueva y la imagen de Inuyasha acercándose a él le resultó muy excitante. Lo vio cómo se colocaba entre sus piernas y se aproximó lo suficiente para volver a besarlo. La boca de su pequeño hermano era un deleite, pero se sintió mucho mejor cuando esas manos, que ahora eran humanas, le tocaban. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sesshomaru y un suspiro se le escapó entre los labios de su compañero. No habían hecho eso jamás, pero fue una buena idea.

Por más que eso fuese lo mismo que Sesshomaru había hecho con él, no era suficiente para Inuyasha, pero pensar con la lengua de su hermano recorriendo su boca se le hacía difícil. Cuando logró apartarse mordió sus labios mirándolo de cerca y luego su vista cayó hacia abajo, ahí donde su mano se movía con ímpetu. Repentinamente, una idea se le ocurrió. Algo diferente y que podría funcionar, pero la vergüenza que recorrió su cuerpo al pensarlo fue demasiada. Inuyasha alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y observó a Sesshomaru mientras comenzaba a bajar. Éste no dijo nada ni tampoco lo detuvo, ni siquiera cuando atrapó su miembro con la boca, sólo lo oyó exhalar un sonido gutural muy sorprendido y eso le complació.

Justamente eso deseaba, que su hermano se sorprendiera y se tensara de esa forma por él, sin importar la pena que le produjo hacer eso. Sintió su boca llena y caliente. Lamió y lo apretó entre sus labios mientras se movía, conforme al notar que a Sesshomaru le gustaba lo que hacía.

Describir lo que sentía hubiera sido un delirio. Jamás habían hecho eso y no creyó que Inuyasha fuese tan lejos, pero esas caricias eran demasiado excitantes. Su cuerpo hervía y su sangre se agolpaba en ese lugar que su pequeño hermano consentía. Sentir su lengua ahí, su boca, sus manos, las caricias y besos, era enloquecedor. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Inuyasha y enredó los dedos en el cabello negro, tirando de él, exigiendo que moviera más su boca y su hermanito le hizo caso. Sesshomaru apretó los dientes creyéndose capaz de romper sus colmillos por la fuerza que usó y un par de gotas de sudor bajaron por su frente cuando sintió que le estaba arrastrando a algo que él no deseaba que terminase así.

—Es… suficiente —masculló con dificultad y apartó a Inuyasha de él. Aún deseaba otra cosa y su hermanito al parecer lo entendió.

Lo arrojó contra el suelo y volvió a subírsele encima, colocándose entre sus piernas. Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver cuán fuera de sí estaba Sesshomaru y eso le encantó. Sabía qué quería y no se resistió porque también lo deseaba. Se abrazó a su hermano y sus piernas le rodearon la cadera, dándole a entender que siguiera.

—¿Por qué…? —susurró Inuyasha despacio sobre sus labios justo antes que avanzaran—. ¿Por qué estás conmigo?

Esa pregunta llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerla. No sólo porque eran compañeros, sino por qué permitía que siguiera pasando. Qué quería con él, qué pensaba de todo eso. Había muchas cosas que quería saber. Muchas cosas que necesitaba aprender de Sesshomaru, y pensó que, por primera vez, podría hacer el esfuerzo de entenderlo e intentar permanecer a su lado.

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de Sesshomaru y se detuvo antes de continuar. ¿Por qué estaba con él? Porque eran compañeros, porque eran hermanos, porque era su deber; pero todo eso Inuyasha ya lo sabía. Buscaba otra respuesta.

—Porque... —murmuró sin dejar de mirarlo—. Porque es lo que quiero.

No sabía si eso fuese suficiente, pero era la verdad. Él nunca había deseado un compañero, pero quería que Inuyasha lo fuera. Durante todos esos años, el único digno fue él y era el único con el que quería estar. Su pequeño hermano, ése que una vez le dijeron que sería para él, el hanyō que despreció y que ahora no podía apartar de sí.

Hundió los dedos en los muslos de Inuyasha y se acomodó para seguir. Entró con lentitud y tranquilidad. No quería lastimarlo, pero contenerse no resultaba fácil. Sentir lo apretado que estaba era enloquecedor y sólo deseaba moverse más dentro de él. Inuyasha supo que, si antes había dolido, con ese cuerpo era aún peor, pero no significaba que debían detenerse. Estaba seguro que era capaz de soportarlo como siempre había hecho. Incluso Sesshomaru iba más lento y cuidadoso, muy diferente a la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

—Yo... —dijo con dificultad—. Yo... también quiero.

¿Qué quería? Inuyasha no estaba seguro. Quería estar con él, quería eso que pasaba, quería intentarlo de nuevo, lo quería a él.

Sí, exactamente eso. Lo quería a él.

Inuyasha jadeó cuando sintió que todo había entrado. Era increíble cómo lo hacía sentir tan bien aunque fuese doloroso. Se quedaron respirando agitadamente uno sobre el otro, hasta que Sesshomaru se movió suavemente sobre él, cosa que lo hizo arquearse y suspirar. Sentía el miembro de Sesshomaru latir dentro de él y lo aturdió encontrarse gimiendo su nombre sin darse cuenta. No sabía porque, pero en ese instante el contacto con su cuerpo le pareció... perfecto. No quería que se acabara.

Las manos de Inuyasha se aferraron a la espalda de su hermano y éste sintió que estaba más cómodo, más relajado. Sesshomaru sabía que el dolor sería mucho más ahora, pero en ningún momento creyó que Inuyasha no podría soportarlo. Cada vez que se apareaban, solía oírlo gemir, pero que lo llamara por su nombre era increíble y muy excitante, demasiado. Se movió despacio hasta que sintió que podía ir más rápido y su pequeño hermano se lo pidió moviéndose más, abrazándolo con las piernas y pegando sus cuerpos. Compartieron más besos y mordidas, queriendo marcarse incluso en esa situación. Sin embargo, el momento se sintió muy suave comparado con las veces anteriores que se unieron. Quería seguir sintiéndolo y apretó sus dientes cuando esas contracciones en el interior de su hermanito le arrastraban cada vez más a un seguro final.

Quizá sonase irrisorio, pero Inuyasha sintió que en ese momento estaba flotando en lugares suaves y cálidos, todo debido a su tonto hermano mayor, aunque la misma situación comenzó a doblegarlo a él también. Su cuerpo se encastró con el otro y se unieron de una forma perfecta. No podía reprimir ya los sonidos y no le interesaba hacerlo. Sólo quería seguir así, seguir en ese estado de placer infinito.

Comenzó a gemir cada vez más alto y rápido, indicándole que su final estaba próximo y que no había mejor sensación que esa. Su interior se cerraba en torno a su miembro y notaba como eso le gustaba a su hermano.

Cuando el final estuvo cerca, Inuyasha besó a Sesshomaru y se apretó contra él arqueando todo su cuerpo. Sesshomaru sintió cómo Inuyasha tiraba de él nuevamente y su propio cuerpo se contrajo reviviendo esa sensación singular y avasallante. Estaba seguro que esos momentos sólo podía vivirlos con su pequeño hermano.

Salió de Inuyasha para poder apartarse y dejarlo descansar un momento. Sesshomaru tomó su propio kimono para cubrir a Inuyasha y se colocó junto a él. Nunca se habían quedado tan juntos después de acabar, pero allí sintió que debía estar y quería.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —indagó sabiendo que lo había disfrutado, pero esperaba no haberlo lastimado. Sesshomaru corrió algunos mechones negros de la frente de Inuyasha en una suave caricia.

A pesar de encontrarse cansado, Inuyasha percibió ese gesto, el cual le gustó, y sin pensarlo arrimó su cuerpo al de su hermano.

—Estoy bien —murmuró mirándolo y recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sesshomaru—. Quiero... dormir un poco.

Al otro día ya no estaría como humano y todo volvería a la normalidad. Aunque después de esa noche, no sabía si quería que vuelva a ser como antes. No deseaba olvidar eso que había pasado ni que Sesshomaru lo olvidara. Las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarlo y finalmente comenzó a dormirse, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo tuvo la impresión que estaba siendo abrazado, aunque el cansancio no le dejó abrir los ojos para comprobar si era realidad o sólo parte de su sueño.

* * *

 **Notas** : Aproveché para subir ahora temprano el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y no tenga demasiados errores. Estuve sin mucho tiempo para corregirlo.

Este capítulo en particular se me hace muy bonito y con mucho significado. ¡Hubo beso! Al fin, sólo tomó unos 24 capítulos(? Han tenido una evolución bastante grande estos dos, a la cual costó llegar y espero haberlo hecho de forma apropiada. Escribí este capítulo con la colaboración de Annie de Odair, por lo que creo que salió tan lindo. Le agradezco a ella mucho, porque creo que esta historia no sería lo que es sin todo el amor, apoyo y consejos que ella me da. No me ha dejado tirar la toalla, agradézcanle a ella(?

Me retiro porque estoy muerta literal. Nos vemos el miércoles. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fanfic y dejan sus comentarios.


	26. Capítulo 25

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XXV

Pasó poco tiempo desde que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru regresaron al palacio, después de pasar esa noche en la cueva. Por más que sonara extraño, se sintió mucho más tranquilo al entrar por esas grandes puertas que la primera vez que lo hizo. Durante los meses que vivió allí no se acostumbró completamente, pero sí conocía ese lugar y no se sintió tan pasmado al ver la gigantesca estructura. Ya conocía cada uno de los olores en ese lugar y, por más que le costara reconocerlo, la esencia de su hermano se sentía en cada uno de esos rincones.

En otras ocasiones, cuando vivió allí, notó la presencia del aroma de su hermano y eso le incomodaba, pero ahora no era así. Todo en cuanto a Sesshomaru se volvió más _cotidiano_ para él, incluso su presencia le incomodaba cada vez menos. Las tensiones entre ellos se habían relajado muchísimo, aunque eso pareciese impensado. Después de esa conversación en la aldea y la noche que pasaron juntos, las cosas parecían fluir de una forma mucho más amena.

Fue una sorpresa que varios sirvientes en ese castillo le dieran la bienvenida con amplias sonrisas y hasta le preguntaron si ya se encontraba mejor, aunque las que más hicieron escándalo fueron ese par de gemelas pesadas, quienes aseguraron que les había hecho mucha falta y todo allí era aburrido sin él. Qué niñas tan molestas, pero le agradó recibir ese inesperado cariño.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de verlo bien, Inuyasha! —comentó Maya junto a su hermana, quien también sonreía contenta. Ambas había llevado el desayuno para su señor y lo acompañaban mientras comía.

Era tan agradable verlo mejor, que comiera y tuviera energía. Habían tenido una temporada tan larga donde ambas no sabía qué hacer para levantarle el ánimo, pero ahora por fin todo estaba mejorando.

—¿Pueden dejar de joder con eso? —preguntó dándose un momento y luego continuó comiendo.

—Es que lo extrañamos —reiteró Aya—, pero sabíamos que volvería y se reconciliaría con el señor Sesshomaru.

Al oír esas palabras, Inuyasha escupió el agua que estaba tomando y miró molesto a la joven, aunque con el rostro rojo las chicas no podía tomarlo en serio.

—¡Ya no digan más tonterías! —espetó enojado, pero sólo provocó la risa de las sirvientas.

—Con esa cara no puede negarlo —comentó Maya sin poder evitar reír—. Quién sabe, tal vez pronto tengamos príncipes en el palacio.

—¡Eso sería increíble! —dijo su hermana con una mirada soñadora—. Ojalá sean niños con las orejas del señor Inuyasha, se verían tan lindos…

—¡Ya basta! —mencionó enojado de verdad—. ¡Largo de aquí!

Ambas chicas se rieron una vez más y se levantaron para acatar la orden, pero correr la puerta se encontraron con alguien que no esperaron.

—Buenos días, señor Jaken —Aya hizo una educada reverencia con la cabeza—. ¿Desea hablar con el señor Inuyasha?

—Eso no es de su incumbencia, entrometidas —se quejó el pequeño yōkai adentrándose en el cuarto—. Inuyasha, el amo Sesshomaru exige verlo.

—¿Eh? —Arqueó una ceja confundida—. ¿Y eso para qué?

—¡No discutas y ya levántate de una vez! —vociferó al verlo tan perezoso, pero fue interrumpido por las jóvenes detrás de él que aún no se habían ido.

—¡Es una cita! —gritaron ambas chicas muy emocionada por lo que oyeron.

—¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa? —Jaken se volteó sin entender esa reacción—. ¡No se metan en lo que no les importa!

—Pero señor Jaken —intervino Maya—, es obvio que el señor Sesshomaru quiere pasar tiempo a solas con Inuyasha.

—¡Qué lindo! —dijo la otra gemela sin poder contenerse—. El señor sin duda está enamorado.

—¡Ya dejen de parlotear y vayan a trabajar! —gritó nuevamente el yōkai empujándolas para que salieran—. ¡Y tú apúrate Inuyasha! Al amo no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

El fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrarse le hizo pegar un respingo y se quedó mirando hacia ese lugar por donde todos se habían ido. Un poco le impactó oír que Sesshomaru quería verlo y más cuando oyó las tonterías de esas criadas. No era capaz de explicarse la razón tras ese llamado, pero la palabra _enamorado_ le rebotó en la cabeza. Inuyasha se alzó riendo con sorna. El amor entre ellos era algo que siempre estuvo seguro que sería imposible, pero ahora… No quiso pensar en eso. Por más que las cosas se hubieran calmado entre ellos, hablar de amor era demasiado.

Salió de la habitación rumbo hacia donde se encontraba su hermano. Su nariz lo guió hasta donde Sesshomaru lo esperaba y fue sorpresivo encontrárselo en las puertas del palacio.

—Tu enano lame suelas dijo que querías verme —mencionó acercándose con tranquilidad a él y era sorprendente que, ahora, pudiera aproximarse sin ninguna preocupación a Sesshomaru, cuando toda su vida tenerlo cerca sólo significaba peligro.

—Salgamos —Fueron las palabras de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha lo miró desconcertado.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

—Afuera.

Esa respuesta seca le sacó un bufido molesto. A pesar que se llevaran un poco mejor, ese idiota seguía siendo igual de huraño que siempre. Lo siguió, aunque no tenía idea dónde quería ir o qué pretendía, pero sólo lo averiguaría yendo.

Luego de atravesar esas grandes puertas y dejar el castillo atrás. La conversación entre ellos no fluyó demasiado, pero tampoco era algo muy significativo. Ellos no solía hablarse mucho y a Inuyasha no le importaba. Estaba acostumbrado a los silencios de su hermano y, ahora, podía decir que no era para nada incómodo. De hecho, la presencia de Sesshomaru junto a él no lo ponía nervioso, al menos no de la misma forma que antes. En el pasado, sentir el olor de su hermano o sentir que estaba cerca le ponía los pelos de punta. Ahora se había acostumbrado un poco más a él. Ya su olor no le alteraba ni tampoco estar cerca de ese yōkai era sinónimo de peligro o conflicto.

Esto sin duda era algo raro para Inuyasha y que le costó reconocer. Incluso después de todo lo que pasó, aún se asombraba y casi no podía creer en qué situación estaba. Ni siquiera cuando aceptó ir a ese palacio la primera vez se sentía cómodo junto con Sesshomaru o hablando con él. Le resultaba extraño pensar cómo se dieron las cosas y hacer un recuento de todo lo que había pasado le resultaba engorroso. Sin embargo, tras todo eso fue que terminó así, caminando junto a Sesshomaru como si no fueran enemigos, sino algo más _cercano_.

Aún le resultaba extraño usar la palabra _compañeros_ para describir eso que tenían, pero así era como debía llamarlo ¿verdad? Sin duda le costaría adoptar el término y utilizarlo, pero al menos estar junto a ese idiota ya no era tan malo.

Después de vagar un largo rato, Inuyasha se dio cuenta que jamás había ido por ese camino. Desde que se mudó al castillo, realizó unas cuantas escapadas para inspeccionar las tierras desconocidas en las que ahora vivía, pero estaba seguro que jamás pisó esa ruta. Se había dejado guiar por Sesshomaru sin querer y no le importó. Después de todo, ese era su territorio y seguramente su hermano lo conocía mejor que las palmas de sus manos. Nunca tuvo miedo de perderse, pero sí le intrigaba a dónde quería ir Sesshomaru. Luego de un rato, Inuyasha se olvidó de sus dudas cuando se concentró en los paisajes por donde caminaban.

Había viajado por muchos lugares en su vida, pero se dio unos momentos para apreciar ese lugar frente a sus ojos. Sin duda ese desgraciado de su hermano era dueño de tierras bonitas, cosa que ya sabía, pero volvió a descubrir observando todo ese color verde que se extendía frente a sus ojos. Le inmensidad de aquel valle sólo era superado por las grandes montañas que lo rodeaban y se perdían entre las nubes. Incluso el agua del río se veía increíble, tanto que daban ganas de darse un chapuzón, pero se abstuvo al recordar que la última vez que estuvo en un río junto a su hermano y tuvo que agitar la cabeza para que esas vergonzosas imágenes no lo distrajeran.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó finalmente Inuyasha y no supo por qué no lo había dicho antes. Tal vez porque pensó que llegarían pronto a su destino, pero ya llevaban un largo rato caminando.

—A ningún lado —contestó Sesshomaru sin detener sus tranquilos pasos e Inuyasha arqueó una ceja sin entender.

—¿Y para qué salimos? —indagó una vez más el hanyō.

—Para salir —dijo virando el rostro para observar a su pequeño hermano—. No lo has hecho desde que regresamos.

—¿Y eso qué? Podría haberlo hecho en cualquier momento —espetó Inuyasha sin entender sus razones, pero al instante una idea se le ocurrió y detuvo su andar—. Yo no necesito ninguna protección para salir, idiota.

¿Qué más podía ser? Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y vio de forma inquisidora a su hermano, quien también se detuvo frente a él. La última vez que salió solo del palacio se produjo toda esa situación trágica y seguramente ese tonto lo creía tan débil que ni siquiera podía estar solo en el exterior.

—En lo absoluto —mencionó Sesshomaru negando suavemente—. Yo también deseaba salir.

Al decir eso, volvió a caminar e Inuyasha se quedó algo pensativo. ¿Que él también quería salir? ¿Qué significaba eso? Además si quería salir del palacio, ¿para qué le pidió a él que fuese? En ese instante, Inuyasha recordó lo que ese par de criadas dijeron, que Sesshomaru quería pasar tiempo con él, y las mejillas le hormiguearon de pena sin que pudiera evitarlo.

¡Qué ridículo! Ellas estaban equivocadas. ¿Por qué su hermano querría estar con él en sus ratos libres? No tenía sentido alguno. Si Sesshomaru deseaba perder el tiempo o divertirse seguro iría a torturar o matar a alguien, no estar con él. Aunque, viéndolo allí paseando a su lado, era difícil mantener su teoría.

A pesar de negarse a creerlo, Inuyasha siguió a su hermano un rato más. Acabaron en un bosque y el olor de diversos animales le llenó sus fosas nasales, pero también lo hizo el olor de la fruta. Inuyasha no dudó en saltar a uno de los árboles y robarse un par de frutas. Debía admitir que esa región tenía buena comida. Su hermano lo esperó pacientemente a que bajara y rechazó la fruta cuando le invitó a probar. ¿Será que Sesshomaru no comía? Sí, sí lo hacía, recordaba haberlo visto, aunque seguramente comía y dormía una vez al año. Maldito desgraciado, ¿nunca se cansaba? Sabía que jamás obtendría la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Y… —mencionó el hanyō tratando de buscar qué decir, ya el silencio lo estaba aburriendo—. ¿Sueles andar mucho por aquí?

Si no hubiera tenido un durazno medio mordido en su mano, se habría golpeado por esa pregunta tan imbécil, pero hablar con Sesshomaru era tan difícil que sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera sonaría estúpida.

—Bastante —contestó—. Acostumbro viajar para realizar una vigilancia de las tierras, sobre todo en tiempos de guerra.

—Claro… —murmuró Inuyasha pensando que la vida nómade de su hermano era justamente una consecuencia de su deber—. ¿Y qué tal va la guerra?

—Controlada —dijo Sesshomaru con naturalidad, porque nada se le escapaba de las manos en asuntos militares, o casi nada—. Aunque es inevitable que los conflictos vuelvan a surgir.

—Sí, pero seguro los haces explotar agitando tu espada —intentó bromear, pero era obvio que ese tonto no se reiría, aunque tuvo la impresión de verlo sonreír o su imaginación le jugó otra mala pasada. Mordió una vez más la fruta en su mano y pensó cómo seguir conversando—. Yo podría hacer algo —Inuyasha dijo aquello mirando hacia otro lado, pero al no recibir respuesta pensó que su sugerencia le pareció una mierda a Sesshomaru—. Me muero del aburrimiento en ese castillo y no pienso vivir allí cumpliendo la función de tu esposa.

—Una parte de mí pretende que lo hagas…

—¡Oye, te dije que no seré tu puta hembra, desgraciado!

—… y también espero más de ti —continuó Sesshomaru ignorando los reclamos de su hermanito, pero esas palabras sin duda le llamaron la atención.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el hanyō sorprendido sin entender a qué se refería su hermano.

Normalmente Sesshomaru hablaba extraño, o al menos esa sensación tenía Inuyasha, y nunca terminaba de decirle las cosas. No estaba dispuesto a dilucidar ningún acertijo, pero cierto desespero comenzó a invadirlo porque ese idiota no le constestaba. Sesshomaru se detuvo en ese bosque y lo miró directo a los ojos con su gesto serio, aunque siempre estaba así en realidad.

—Pretendo que vengas conmigo a partir de ahora —contestó de forma clara y tajante, pero Inuyasha parpadeó varias veces como si acabase de hablarle en un idioma extranjero.

—¿Ir? —mencionó con un gesto confundido—. ¿Ir a dónde? —Por más que intentase no lo comprendía, pero recordó lo que habían hablado hace un momento y una idea se le cruzó, sólo que le pareció imposible—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a luchar y a tus viajes?

No obtuvo más respuesta que un simple asentimiento y eso lo dejó impactado. ¿Realmente Sesshomaru lo quería tener a su lado de esa forma? ¿Lucharía con él, con un hanyō, lado a lado? Por más que su hermano le haya dicho que no le importaba que tuviera esa naturaleza y quería que fuese su compañero, jamás se imaginó que también esperaba que pelearan juntos. Esto era demasiado increíble, tanto que no pudo evitar quedarse perdido en sus pensamientos unos instantes mientras intentaba asimilarlo y aun así no podía.

¿Cómo describir esa sensación que le causó? Asombro, sin duda, pero también le produjo algo que no sabía cómo llamar, una emoción que hacía mucho no sentía y en ese momento le desorientó. Lo único que lo trajo de regreso fue la voz de su hermano.

—Eventualmente espero que así suceda —dijo Sesshomaru captando la atención de Inuyasha—. Sin embargo, existirán determinados casos donde tendrás que quedarte.

—¿Eh? Ni loco —espetó con desconcierto. Primero le decía que venga con él y ahora no, ¿qué le pasaba a ese tonto?—. ¿Y en qué casos me voy a tener que quedar como princesa enjaulada?

—Eso lo hablaremos en otra ocasión —contestó caminando una vez más ignorando las protestas de Inuyasha. Después hablarían sobre qué más les deparaba la vida, ahora debían seguir—. Y, más que una princesa, creo que serías una reina enjaulada.

Aquel comentario fue suficiente para dejar pasmado a su pequeño hermano, hasta que estalló como un rojo volcán de furia.

—¡No eres para nada gracioso con esa cara de imbécil! —gritó muy molesto, pero Sesshomaru lo ignoró.

En ningún momento pretendió ser gracioso. A ojos de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha vendría a cumplir el papel de una reina al ser su compañero, no entendía qué era lo que tanto enfadaba a su pequeño hermano, pero tampoco se molestó en indagar al respecto.

Por más ofuscado que se sintiera, Inuyasha siguió caminando con Sesshomaru. Ese idiota, siempre tenía que arruinar el momento agradable con algún comentario de mierda. A pesar de sentirse tan molesto, se olvidó un poco de ésto cuando sintió una gota fría caerle en la nariz. Inuyasha miró hacia el cielo y vio cómo, de unas nubes espesas, comenzaban a caer más agua. Una simple lluvia no hubiera sido nada, nunca le molestó mojarse, el problema fue cayó un diluvio de un segundo al otro. Una cosa era que no le molestase mojarse, pero otra era no poder ver nada por los terribles chorros de agua que caían infinitamente.

Rayos, ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto? Acabó totalmente empapado bajo un árbol, esperando que ese aguacero parara un poco, lo suficiente para poder recuperar su camino, aunque sea para volver al palacio. El problema no fue el agua sencillamente, porque a pesar de estar protegido por el árbol la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre su cabeza, aunque de una forma más amena; lo que realmente perturbaba a Inuyasha era estar junto a su hermano bajo ese árbol y algo, demasiado, próximos.

Apostaba que esa lluvia, por más abundante y fuerte que sea, no representaba ningún problema para Sesshomaru. Seguramente, con los poderes y resistencia que tenía, habría seguido andando sin inconvenientes, pero no lo hizo. Aquel yōkai permaneció a su lado y no hizo mención alguna por haber tenido que esperar. Por un momento creyó que su hermano le haría alguna clase de reproche, pero Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio. ¿No le molestaría haber tenido que parar? De todas formas, no estaban yendo a ningún lado en particular ni nadie los esperaba.

Allí regresó a su mente la pregunta de por qué su hermano querría pasar tiempo con él. No encontraba una respuesta clara ni tampoco deseó hacerlo. Simplemente se concentró en vivir ese momento, por más anómalo que le resultase.

Por algunos momentos, Inuyasha se dedicó a mirar a Sesshomaru mientras el sonido de la lluvia le taladraba los oídos. Ya había admitido que su hermano era un sujeto atractivo, pero en ese instante lo volvió a pensar y recordó que la última vez que esa idea se le cruzó por la cabeza fue cuando estuvieron en esa cueva durante la luna nueva, justo antes de…

Apartó la vista cuando aquella imagen azotó su cabeza. Aún no se explicaba de dónde sacó el atrevimiento para besar a Sesshomaru, pero en realidad sólo había hecho lo que quiso y, si tenía que ser honesto, no resultó mal. Con esa idea en mente, regresó la vista hacia su hermano para encontrarse con que éste también le miraba. Vaya, a Sesshomaru no le quedaba mal el cabello mojado, aunque seguramente cualquier cosa le quedaría bien a ese desgraciado, pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso.

Como ocurrió en la cueva, ambos permanecieron observándose y no dijeron absolutamente nada. Otra vez se olvidaron qué había a su alrededor y fueron totalmente ignorantes del espacio donde se encontraban. Sesshomaru llevó una mano al rostro de Inuyasha y le rozó los labios de una forma imperceptible, casi sin querer, pero el hanyō estaba seguro que no fue así. No supo qué lo atrajo, no supo qué lo atraía, pero de nuevo se dejó llevar con increíble facilidad. Se aproximaron de una forma veloz y compartieron un beso con gusto a anhelo, como si ese contacto hubiese sido muy deseado y, a la vez, tardó mucho en ocurrir. Era cierto de todos modos, ellos no había vuelto a compartir un beso desde esa vez que se aparearon en la luna nueva.

Pudo sentir cómo las manos de su hermano le rodeaban e Inuyasha se aferró a la ropa de Sesshomaru casi sin notarlo. En lo único que podía prestar atención era en su boca siendo profanada de esa manera. Sus lenguas se encontraron en un contacto cálido y enérgico, el cual pareció durar una eternidad, pero eso era justamente lo que quería. Que durase más, todo lo posible y, cuando se acabara, volver a repetirlo.

Inuyasha apenas notó que su espalda chocó contra el tronco del árbol y su hermano lo tenía acorralado. No podía negar que, a una parte de su ser, le encantaba todo eso. Sin embargo, aquella situación era demasiado nueva y le provocaba cierto nerviosismo, aunque quizás el tiempo le ayudase a relajarse más.

La lluvia finalmente paró, pero nunca supieron cuándo, sólo lo notaron cuando se apartaron un poco. Sesshomaru aún seguía muy cerca de él, lo que no ayudaba a que su cara deje de estar roja o su respiración vuelva a ser normal. Maldito idiota que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario, insultarlo o, quizá, volver a besarse, pero un sonido los alertó. Inuyasha lo reconoció como una rama rompiéndose y luego un gemido lastimero, doloroso, junto con un impacto. Se miró con su hermano y éste también pareció intrigado por ese alboroto.

—No huele a que haya nadie —comentó Sesshomaru refiriéndose a que no percibía ninguna presencia peligrosa, alguien que los vigilara o un enemigo cerca.

—No, pero… —Inuyasha no terminó su frase, porque realmente no sabía qué decir y la curiosidad no se le iba.

Sesshomaru se apartó de él, dejándolo ir a ver qué causó ese ruido, y ambos se aproximaron al lugar donde una gran rama estaba en el suelo. Eso explicaba el estruendo, pero no el sonido doloroso que escucharon. Inuyasha se inclinó, buscando en los arbustos, percibiendo el olor de una animal que no identificó. No olía a perro de las montañas, pero se lo hizo muy familiar, hasta que encontró al causante del estruendo.

No supo explicar bien qué clase de bestia era, pero sin duda se trataba de un yōkai, uno pequeño y le recordó a Kirara un poco. Inuyasha observó un poco al animal, notando que poseía cinco colas, a diferencia de Kirara que sólo tenía dos, además que su pelaje era blanco. ¿Será que no era un Nekomata? Supuso que no. A pesar de parecerse un poco, ese yōkai tenía cara similar a la de un perro. Algunas manchas negras se vislumbraban en su pequeño rostro y en la punta de las colas. Tuvo la duda si sería algo similar a Kirara o alguna otra clase de demonio, porque nunca vio uno así.

Su hermano se acercó a observar al pequeño animal que encontró, el cual estaba inconsciente y lucía lastimado.

—Es un Hōkō —mencionó luego de mirarlo.

—¿Hōkō? —repitió Inuyasha sin entender—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Un yōkai de cinco colas —dijo sin dar muchas más explicaciones—. No son muy comunes.

—Entonces sí es algo como Kirara… —murmuró Inuyasha para sí mismo mirando de nuevo al blanco perrito.

Decidió tomarlo entre sus manos, sin importarle que el pelaje mojado y sucio le manchase las manos. Ni por el movimiento, el hōkō se alzó y allí descubrió algo de sangre proveniente de una herida bastante reciente.

—Debe ser de alguna lucha —comentó Sesshomaru sospechando que ese yōkai era un cachorro que vagaba solo y fue atacado. Eso le recordó un poco a Inuyasha sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Morirá si se queda aquí —espetó Inuyasha alzándose con el pequeño perro en brazos. Era tan chico como la misma Kirara y eso le dio nostalgia. Ya había decidido que se lo llevaría para sanarlo y no le importaba qué dijera su hermano al respecto.

Inuyasha esperó una negativa, pero, en lugar de eso, Sesshomaru sólo se volteó para empezar a caminar.

—Regresemos —Fue lo único que dijo e Inuyasha parpadeó sin entender del todo.

¿Eso significaba que sí podía llevar a ese animalito? Supuso que sí, aunque no planeaba hacer ninguna pregunta al respecto. Si Sesshomaru hubiera querido decirle que no, lo habría hecho. Sostuvo con cuidado a ese yōkai herido y siguió a su hermano en dirección al palacio. Aún tenía la certeza que Sesshomaru era un imbécil, pero pasar tiempo con él era _agradable._

* * *

 **Notas** : Estuve viviendo unos días muy tristes y agobiantes, incluso me costó buscar un momento para poder corregir el capítulo y subirlo. De todas formas, aquí seguimos.

No pasan muchas cosas en este capítulo, pero se me hace bonito. Ellos se van acercando cada vez más y pasan tiempo juntos. Desde que comencé a escribir, quería que Inuyasha tuviera su Kirara(? Al principio, pensé otra cosa, pero después, buscando sobre estos yōkai con varias colas me gustó el hōkō, me pareció que iba bien. Me gusta bastante la mitología japonesa. También, mientras buscaba, vi que aparecen todas las bestias con colas en Naruto. La verdad yo no sabía porque sólo vi unos cuantos capítulos en la televisión hace años, pero recuerdo que Naruto tenía un Kyūbi dentro, así que es lógico que aparezcan los otros.

En fin. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos el sábado.


	27. Capítulo 26

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XXVI

Pasaron pocos días desde ese paseo inesperado que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru compartieron. Durante ese poco tiempo, su hermano lo había puesto al tanto del funcionamiento del territorio que gobernaba e Inuyasha tuvo que esforzarse para seguir todo sin perderse. Realmente era mucho. Las tierras de Sesshomaru eran sumamente extensas, tanto que requerían de vigilancia y tenía gente a su cargo que cumplía esa función. Jamás se imaginó a su hermano como uno esos señores que requieran de generales o _daimyō_ , pero era lógico. Un gran imperio no puede ser custodiado por una sólo persona o al menos eso intentaba aprender.

Inuyasha no sabía de estrategia militar ni tenía mucha idea sobre estilos de combate, sólo lo que aprendió para sobrevivir y bien le había servido, pero ahora sospechaba que sus conocimientos no serían suficientes. No era el único que pensaba así desgraciadamente, Sesshomaru mencionó que debía _instruirse_ de forma apropiada y sólo pudo imaginarse a sí mismo perdiendo tiempo en quién sabe qué cosas aburridas. Aún así, no profundizaron más ese asunto por el momento, pero Inuyasha inevitablemente se sentía nervioso al respecto. Sobre todo al pensar que a partir de ahora jugaría un rol mucho más participativo, debía conocer a esas personas que servían a su hermano y saber estar a la altura. Nunca se imaginó siendo parte de algún ejército o una lucha similar, por lo que le costaba saber cómo debía actuar.

A pesar de su desconcierto, un poco se alegraba de este cambio. Jamás pensó que Sesshomaru querría tenerlo tan _cerca_ e involucrado en un asunto que era sumamente importante. Eso le generaba un goce que no era capaz de explicar y también un poco le confundía. Aceptar la forma en que las cosas estaban fluyendo era algo muy fuerte y salir de su asombro le era particularmente difícil. Dejar de pensar y permitir que todo siga ese curso que estaba tomando no era fácil.

La primera vez que vivió en ese palacio no la pasó bien, aunque fue poco tiempo, pero quizá fuese porque él no se sentía bien. Ahora, podía considerar esas paredes y la monstruosa estructura como un lugar agradable para poder vivir. Nunca necesitó de un techo para poder dormir, mantas o comida caliente; pero tener todo eso y más era grato.

En ese momento, Inuyasha tenía una tarea que cumplir. Caminó por los pasillos del palacio en dirección a los que eran sus aposentos y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Aya y Maya muy entretenidas con aquel perrito de cinco colas. Cuando entró a la habitación, las jóvenes lo saludaron y el animal levantó las orejas para observarlo con atención.

—Inuyasha —le llamó Aya—. Mire, ya se encuentra mucho mejor, ¿o no, pequeño?

La joven tocó al hōkō en el lomo y éste se mostró muy contento por sus caricias. Aquel cachorro curó sus heridas rápidamente y ya se encontraba en perfecto estado. Inuyasha se mostró conforme al verlo así.

—Se nota —comentó inclinándose un poco para ver al perro hasta que se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo—. Entonces ya es momento que vuelva a su casa.

—¿Volver? —dijeron ambas jóvenes al mismo tiempo visiblemente sorprendidas.

—Claro —Inuyasha se alzó de hombros sin inmutarse—. No es una mascota, tiene que volver a donde vive.

—¡Pero Inuyasha! —protestó Maya—. Él está solo y aún es un cachorro, necesita un hogar.

—Además no quiere irse —siguió la otra hermana y miró al pequeño yōkai—. ¿Verdad que no deseas irte, pequeño?

El animal blanco miró a la joven con la cabeza ladeada como si pensara sobre lo que dijo. Ambas le habían hecho una pequeña cuna de mantas donde se había quedado a dormir e Inuyasha lo dejó en su habitación porque acordó hacerse cargo de él, aunque de una forma implícita hizo esa promesa. El hōkō se alzó inesperadamente estirándose y se acercó a Inuyasha, colocando sus patas negras y pequeñas sobre la rodilla del hanyō.

—¿Ya ve? —intervino Aya nuevamente—. Eso significa que quiere quedarse.

—¿En serio? —le murmuró su hermana, pero sólo recibió una señal para que guardara silencio. Claro que no tenía idea qué significaba eso, pero intuía que el animalito pedía que no lo echara.

Inuyasha, por su parte, no hizo nada. ¿Qué haría él con ese cachorro además? Recordaba que Kirara era muy fuerte y útil, pero no tenía idea si esa bestia blanca sería algo similar, más allá del parecido físico. Sin embargo, debía admitir que la idea era tentadora. Si el cachorro volaba y peleaba como lo hacía aquella nekomata sin duda sería algo muy bueno, pero ciertas dudas lo aquejaban.

El pequeño perro no esperó respuesta y se subió a su regazo para llegar a su rostro y lamerlo. Sin duda le expresaba cariño y sumisión para intentar convencerlo, y las chicas soltaron un suspiro enternecidas.

—¡Mire, ya lo eligió como su amo!

—¡Y se ven tan tiernos! ¡Deje que se quede!

Un gruñido hastiado salió de la garganta del hanyō antes de decir algo. Jamás tuvo una mascota, un subalterno o una bestia de carga como esa de dos cabezas que tenía su hermano; pero podía considerar en tener un camarada.

—Bien… —masculló y luego tomó al cachorro del pellejo para alzarlo a la altura de su cara—, pero más te vale obedecerme, sabandija.

El pequeño yōkai no se mostró ofendido por su forma de hablar, al contrario, ladró con entusiasmo. Tal vez fuese una señal sobre que él también aceptaba ese trato. Dejó al animal en el suelo mientras oía a ese par de fastidiosas festejar contentas, hasta que Aya interrumpió.

—Un momento —dijo—. Si va a quedarse necesita un nombre.

—Sabandija le va bien —mencionó Inuyasha despreocupado y las jóvenes se negaron.

—¡Inuyasha, ése no es un buen nombre!

—Si es así con un hōkō, ¿cómo será con sus hijos? —se preguntó Maya en voz alta, pero obviamente Inuyasha la escuchó y no le gustó para nada su comentario—. Ehm… Digo… ¿Qué tal Shiro? Ya que es todo blanco.

—No —negó su hermana—. Tiene manchas negras, no me parece bien —Aya pensó unos segundos hasta que otro nombre se le ocurrió—. ¿Qué tal Puchi?

—Así se llamaba un ratón que teníamos de mascota y sabes que eso no terminó bien —le recordó y su gemela asintió dándole la razón—. ¿Isamu? Significa guerrero y seguro lo será.

Ese nombre no sonaba mal en realidad, pero Aya negó con la cabeza sin estar conforme.

—Tiene que ser algo más —mencionó—, que tenga que ver con él —Tardó unos instantes más en pensar y un nombre se le vino a la mente—. ¡Raiden!

—¿Dios de la tempestad? —exclamó Maya el significado del nombre con algo de duda.

—Sí —asintió su hermana—. Se dice que los hōkō crean grandes tempestades y tormentas agitando sus colas, las cuales representan los elementos.

Al oír eso, ambas estuvieron de acuerdo y el perro ladró, como si también aprobara ese nombre. Inuyasha, quien se mantuvo alejado de toda esa elección, sólo suspiró cansado.

—Bien, si quieres llamarte Raiden hazlo —dijo dirigiéndose al pequeño yōkai—. Para mí seguirás siendo una sabandija. Ahora, vamos.

Ambas jóvenes se quejaron por esa imprudencia, pero su señor las ignoró y se alzó para retirarse del cuarto. El pequeño perro blanco se levantó para seguirlo.

—¿A dónde irá? —preguntó Aya antes que cruzara la puerta.

—Daremos un paseo —dijo simplemente antes de retirarse.

No sabía nada de esas bestias con varias colas, pero se sintió intrigado por eso que oyó sobre que causaban tempestades o algo así. ¿Sería poderoso ese enano? Le interesaba que se lo demostrara. El cachorro caminó a su lado sin perderlo o distraerse y eso le sorprendió. ¿En serio ahora era el amo de ese hōkō? Sin duda le costaría acostumbrarse. ¿Sesshomaru se molestaría porque haya decidido quedárselo? Bueno, ya estaba hecho. No creía que a su hermano le importara mucho, pero tal vez después se lo comentaría.

Salió del palacio con Raiden siguiéndolo y aprovechó que Sesshomaru estaba ocupado para dar un paseo. Tampoco planeaba alejarse mucho, sólo quería dar una vuelta por las tierras y comprobar si ese cachorro tenía alguna clase de fortaleza.

Después de alejarse lo suficiente, se volteó a ver a ese pequeño blanco y éste le miró con atención. Esa bestia tenía unos ojos rojos extrañamente amables. No parecía una criatura maligna, quizá porque se trataba de un cachorro. ¿Por qué será que andaba solo? Tal vez porque no había otros de su especie o su familia había muerto. Eso le provocó cierta identificación con el animal. Él también estuvo solo mucho tiempo, toda su vida en realidad.

—¿En serio haces eso que dijeron? —preguntó repentinamente, pero ese pequeño yōkai no le respondió con palabras y sólo lo miró con su cabeza ladeada—. ¿Haces algo o sólo eres así de pequeño siempre?

Al decir eso, el cachorro movió sus orejas y pareció comprender a qué se refería. Se apartó un poco de él y allí apreció cómo crecía cambiando a su forma verdadera. Por más que fuera aún muy joven de edad pudo distinguir una bestia de gran tamaño. Era mucho más grande que cualquier caballo e incluso que la misma Kirara y eso provocó que Inuyasha abriera los ojos sorprendido. El animal creció y con él lo hicieron sus garras, colmillos, y las cinco colas que se abrían como un abanico blanco con puntas negras. Repentinamente, tenía una mirada feroz frente a sus ojos y unos dientes grandes que parecían preparados para asesinar.

Aunque luciera temeroso, cuando ese perro se acercó a él sólo le lamió la cara con su enorme lengua e Inuyasha no reprimió su asco.

—¡Ahg, rayos! —se quejó mientras se limpiaba la baba—. ¿Así tratas a los enemigos que se te acercan? —espetó molesto, pero al instante se recompuso. Aún quería ver un poco más sobre ese animal—. Bien, a ver si te defiendes.

No pretendía usar su espada, con las manos sería más que suficiente. Inuyasha se apartó un poco y se puso en posición para atacarlo. El cachorro, por más que sabía que no debía dañar a su nuevo _amo_ , igualó esa misma guardia. Inuyasha pasó un largo rato _jugando_ con ese hōkō, probándolo en realidad. Sus movimientos eran algo lentos y torpes, pero tenía una fuerza bruta increíble. Incluso descubrió que el perro podía volar y eso fue más impresionante.

Ninguno de los dos usó toda su fuerza, pero sin duda fue divertido. Inuyasha solía entrenar con Kirara a veces, cuando nadie los veía, por lo que estar con ese perro le trajo buenos recuerdos. Pensó que tal vez podría entrenarlo y sería socio para el combate, aunque sabía que en realidad sería su amigo.

Raiden regresó a su pequeña forma después que acabaron aquel combate e Inuyasha se inclinó para acariciarle el lomo. El cachorro pareció conforme con ese gesto, tanto subió por su brazo para acomodársele en el hombro. Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó al hanyō por ese gesto. Al parecer, la sabandija esa se había encariñado y, quizá, también él un poco.

Estuvo a punto de regresar al palacio, pero algo llamó su atención, un olor extraño. Tanto él como el hōkō permanecieron quietos y alerta. Raiden bajó de su hombro, dispuesto a pelear de ser necesario, pero Inuyasha no se preocupó. Sin duda conocía ese olor y podía distinguir persona acercándose a donde él estaba, pero no se trataba de ningún peligro. Todo lo contrario, era alguien que sólo le podía causar irritación o náuseas.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras que en cuestión de segundos llegó aquel intruso envuelto en una cortina de tierra que al instante se disipó.

—Estás un poco lejos de tu casa, idiota —escupió con desprecio sus palabras, cosa que se vislumbró en su gesto cuando observó a ese tonto claramente.

—¿Cara de perro? —Koga se mostró sorprendido al verlo e Inuyasha rodó los ojos.

—¿Quién más voy a ser, lobo estúpido?

—¿A quién llamas estúpido, saco de pulgas? —mencionó molesto acercándose.

—No jodas, sarnoso de mierda, o te mataré como debí haberlo hecho la primera vez que te vi —Inuyasha apretó los dientes muy dispuesto a soltar un golpe en la cara de ese imbécil, pero se abstuvo cuando se dio cuenta que no entendía el motivo de su presencia—. ¿Y qué carajo haces aquí? Estas no son tus tierras.

—Eso no te incumbe, cara de perro —dijo Koga volteando el rostro, pero al instante en su rostro se formó una sonrisa presumida—. Pero… Estoy en una importante misión.

—¿Misión? —repitió sin entender—. ¿Qué misión? Es mentira.

—¿A quién llamas mentiroso, idiota?

—Al único lobo de mierda que veo por aquí.

Justo antes que Koga pudiera devolverle el insulto o comenzar una tonta pelea, un par de voces más los interrumpieron.

—¡Koga, espéranos!

Inuyasha conocía bien esas voces y allí vio a ese par de sujetos que seguían a todas partes a Koga, cansados y sin poder respirar prácticamente, junto con un par de lobos más. El hanyō arqueó una ceja y tuvo la sensación de ya haber vivido una escena similar en el pasado, pero jamás estuvo solo cuando Koga aparecía. De hecho, no se veían desde que se separon cuando el lobo apestoso perdió sus fragmentos y él se marchó con los demás a acabar con el desgraciado de Naraku. Vaya, parecía que había pasado un siglo desde entonces.

—¡Ah, pero si es Inuyasha! —mencionó uno de los acompañantes de Koga. ¿Ginta se llamaba? Sí, le sonaba que sí.

—Al final Naraku no lo derrotó —dijo el otro sujeto, pero Inuyasha le costó recordar su nombre. Eral algo con Ha. Ha… Ha… ¡Hakkaku! Sí, se acordaba de ése, pero le debería haber cortado la cabeza por su comentario.

—Claro que no, estúpidos —espetó el hanyō—. Como si ese desgraciado hubiera podido derrotarme.

—Sí, claro —Koga rodó los ojos en un gesto irónico—. Seguro que alguien más lo mató y te quieres llevar el crédito, saco de pulgas.

—¿Lo dice el lobo llorón que se fue con la cola entre las patas? —Inuyasha sonrió con sorna cuando vio el gesto enfadado en el rostro de ese idiota.

Técnicamente, Koga no se retiró porque quisiese, sino porque estaba muy herido y su fuerza ya no era suficiente sin los fragmentos para pelear contra ese pedazo de mierda de Naraku. Inuyasha, en el fondo, un poco lo extrañó en esa última batalla, pero ni aunque le cortaran las manos lo diría.

—Además —continuó el hanyō—, aún no me dijiste para qué mierda viniste.

—Ya te dije que es una misión muy importante.

—¿Misión? —repitió confundido Ginta mirando a su jefe—. Pero, Koga, ¿no veíamos a comprobar si los rumores sobre que el Señor de las Tierras del Oeste tenía un hanyō como compañero eran verdad?

—¿Y que íbamos a investigar si se trataba de Inuyasha porque su hermano es el Señor del Oeste? —acotó Hakkaku también muy desconcertado por las palabras que oyó.

—¡Cállense, idiotas! —gritó muy molesto Koga y los otros dos se achicaron en su lugar de miedo—. ¡Yo jamás dije algo así! —Se defendió ofendido—. Además, qué mierda me importa a mí lo que haga este idiota.

—Eso me pregunto yo —interrumpió Inuyasha y el lobo pegó un respingo, como si acabase de enterarse que él seguía allí—. ¿Qué carajo les importa a ustedes lo que hago?

—Nada, cara de perro —contestó Koga al instante—, pero sí me importa qué le haya pasado a Kagome —dijo repentinamente llamando la atención del hanyō—. Te recuerdo que yo la dejé a tu cuidado y si le has roto el corazón para ir a encamarte con el infeliz de tu hermano te mataré.

Ninguna palabra salió de la boca de Inuyasha cuando oyó eso. Cierto, Koga no sabía lo que ocurrió después de derrotar a Naraku y obviamente no sabía qué le pasó a él para terminar así. Era normal que ese idiota con cerebro de mosquito no entendiera nada, pero explicarlo tampoco sería fácil.

—Kagome… —comenzó Inuyasha bajando la cabeza—. Ella no…

—¡Maldito! —vociferó el lobo lleno de rabia y lo tomó de la ropa para acercarlo a él de forma amenazante—. Si dejaste que muriera yo…

—¡Claro que no, idiota de mierda! —contestó Inuyasha a los gritos a ver si la información entraba en esa dura cabeza—. ¡Ella está bien, pero regresó a su mundo!

Al oír esas palabras, Koga se mostró sorprendido e Inuyasha lo empujó lejos de él.

—La… ¿La dejaste ir? —preguntó incrédulo—. ¿Con todo lo que jodiste la dejaste ir?

—No seas imbécil —interrumpió Inuyasha—. La perla de Shikon se destruyó y ella tuvo que volver a su mundo porque… porque no era de esta época, no porque nosotros quisiéramos eso.

Fue difícil decir esas palabras, pero eran ciertas. Aún recordaba cómo se había separado de una forma dolorosa y luego la conexión a través del pozo simplemente desapareció. Inuyasha había estado tan triste por eso, pero ahora se daba cuenta que hacía un largo tiempo que ese suceso no retornaba a su cabeza. Es más, la última vez que estuvo en la aldea no visitó el pozo, aunque tampoco estuvo una larga temporada, pero olvidó hacerlo.

¿Por qué acababa de darse cuenta de ese detalle? ¿En qué pensó tanto como para distraerse de ese suceso que marcó su vida irremediablemente? Sabía en qué pensó y en todo lo que ocurrió, pero recién ahora notaba que fueron cosas tan intensas que lo hicieron dejar a un lado, aunque sea un poco, todo ese dolor.

—Vaya… No tenía idea —mencionó Koga intentando procesar las palabras que oyó—. ¿Y buscaste consuelo abriéndole las piernas a tu hermano y dejando que te volviera su hembra?

—¡Ahora sí te mato, lobo de mierda!

Alcanzaron sólo a darse un par de golpes pequeños porque los subalternos de Koga se entrometieron y ellos debieron conformarse con dejar su riña de lado, al menos por un rato. Los lobos se sentaron dispuestos a escuchar todos los sucesos que se habían perdido y no se marcharían hasta oírlo todo. Inuyasha se resignó a tener que contar toda esa larga historia, pero trató de hacerla lo más corta posible. Raiden se acomodó en su regazo para dormir mientras pensaba en todo eso que vivió.

Habló sobre cómo fue la pelea con Naraku, cómo se desarrolló y acabó, para luego terminar hablando sobre el regreso de Kagome a su época y lo que pasó después de eso. Contó sobre que Miroku y Sango se habían casado, tenían hijos, vivían en la aldea y Shippo entrenaba duro para volverse más fuerte. No creyó que hubieran más acontecimientos importantes. Todos vivían bastante bien en realidad.

—Jm, con que así pasó —asintió Koga pensativo luego de oír la historia—. ¿Y no piensas contar cómo te volviste esposa de Sesshomaru?

—Te cortaré la lengua si vuelves a decir algo así, lobo sarnoso —amenazó con muchas ganas de cumplir eso que dijo, pero intentó controlarse. Pensó en la pregunta que le hizo ese tonto y un gesto de fastidio se formó en su rostro—. Sólo fue que… _congeniamos_ y se dio.

—¿Se dio? —El jefe de los lobos arqueó una ceja—. ¿Esa es tu excusa?

—¿Y qué mierda esperas que te diga, imbécil?

—Quizá cómo, después de joder tanto con una mujer, acabaste como la hembra de la relación.

—Estás buscando que te mate definitivamente —Ya no soportaba más esa irritación que el tonto le causaba. Estuvo a punto de levantarse a golpearlo, pero Ginta llamó su atención con otra pregunta, aunque tal vez sólo buscaba distraerlo de empezar otra pelea.

—Inuyasha —dijo—, ¿significa que eres beta?

Esa pregunta le dejó estático en su lugar y los nervios le picaron. Sabía que era algo obvio, pero aún no se acostumbraba a la idea o la palabra en sí.

—¡Ja! —rió Koga—. Siempre supe que tenías más cara de perra que otra cosa.

—Cierra la boca, sarnoso de mierda.

—Sí, disculpe usted, _Señora del Oeste_ —se burló un poco más e Inuyasha estuvo tentando de partirlo al medio con Tessaiga, pero al instante Koga continuó hablando—. Aunque no entiendo cómo acabaste así, pensé que te odiabas con tu hermano.

—Ehm… Sesshomaru es raro —masculló sin saber cómo explicarlo—. Yo tampoco lo… _quería_ , pero ya no es tan… malo.

Sin duda le costó horrores decir esas palabras. No sabía cómo describir _eso_ que tenía con su hermano ni tampoco era capaz de contar las cosas que vivieron para acabar así. Sin embargo, Koga no le preguntó nada, sólo se volvió a reír a carcajadas e Inuyasha le miró de mala manera.

—¿Ahora de qué te ríes, lobo apestoso?

—De nada —contestó alzándose de hombros—. Sólo que creí que estarías enamorado de Kagome hasta que murieras, pero veo que el olor a perro te atrajo más.

Hubiera golpeado a ese imbécil por lo que dijo, pero permaneció pensativo por sus palabras. ¿Él estuvo enamorado de Kagome? Sí, Inuyasha sabía que sin duda la amó, pero ¿y ahora?

Nunca tuvo dudas que el amor entre él y Sesshomaru era algo imposible. Los yōkai no sentían algo similar, aunque él, que era un hanyō, sí lo sintió. Sin embargo, imaginar a Sesshomaru con esa clase de sentimientos era extraño. De todas formas, ¿qué sentía Inuyasha por su hermano a estas alturas? ¿Respeto? ¿Aprecio? ¿ _Amor_?

En el pasado, estaba seguro de haber sentido amor por Kikyo. Ella le dio cariño, afecto, confianza; todas esas cosas que no recibía desde que su madre murió y seguramente habría podido tener algo muy bello si llegaba a darse. Sin duda, después, estuvo enamorado de Kagome, quien le regaló el mismo afecto que conoció con su vida pasada, pero aquella chica era joven y adolescente, recordaba esa relación que compartían algo caótica y furiosa, pero sin duda había un inmenso cariño. ¿Qué podría haber tenido con ella? Algo bello también, quizá. Ahora debía pensar, ¿qué tenía con Sesshomaru? ¿Qué es lo que sentía con él? A pesar de todo el dolor del pasado, el maltrato que recibió por parte de su hermano y las incontables veces en que se quisieron matar; hoy Inuyasha sabía que eso no importaba.

Era una locura, pero eso en realidad no le importaba. Por más que haya estado dolido e incrédulo por tanto tiempo, hoy ya tenía otras cosas rondando por su cabeza. Sesshomaru ya le había dicho que no le importaba que fuese un hanyō o todo lo que habían vivido. Su hermano había demostrado que le interesaba tenerlo a su lado, como su compañero y, al querer compartir combates con él, Inuyasha entendía que era porque le tenía confianza. ¿En qué clase de fantasía podría imaginarse algo así? No tenía idea, pero era lo que en verdad pasó.

Más allá de todo el dolor, hoy era capaz de percibir que había _algo_ más que sólo rencor viejo. Sesshomaru le daba tranquilidad, por más que le pareciese imposible. Esa unión que tenían ya había traspasado el simple apareamiento o enlace yōkai convencional, porque no era nada usual lo que tenían. Con ese idiota cara de piedra, Inuyasha sentía una calidez que no recordaba haber experimentado jamás, algo que rayaba lo confortable, abrigaba y le provocaban deseos que nunca creyó tener. Antes de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha nunca consideró formar una familia y ahora… era algo recurrente en su cabeza. Los deseos carnales que vivió, el nivel de entrega y compromiso que acabó aceptando; todo eso se debía a una cosa: Estar en ese lugar era justo lo que quería.

La última vez que estuvieron juntos, que se aparearon en esa cueva durante la luna nueva, Inuyasha lo pensó. Que lo que quería era justamente estar ahí junto a Sesshomaru, que era a él a quien quería.

Su corazón latió al pensar en eso y darse cuenta cuán metido estaba en todo aquel embrollo, pero eso debía haberlo notado hace mucho. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitaba? Si cuando estuvieron separados sintió una inquietud que por poco le desesperaba y cuando se encontraron casi se deshizo en sus brazos con su forma humana, en su momento más vulnerable. Él también le había dado mucha confianza a su hermano y, ahora, podía decir que no se arrepentía. Inuyasha ya no tenía dudas, mucho menos al pensar en los momentos que tenían juntos actualmente y el _cariño_ que ocasionalmente se expresaban.

Mierda, sí que estaba hasta el cuello con ese desgraciado. ¿Cómo permitió que pasara? Como le dijo al lobo sarnoso, simplemente se dio.

Luego de un rato, se levantaron para marcharse. Ya había tardado demasiado y no quería que la peste de ese lobo se le contagiara.

—Seguramente nos veamos más seguido —comentó Koga, pero Inuyasha arqueó una ceja sin entender—. Soy el líder de la Tribu de los Lobos, así que seguramente nos crucemos, _Señora del Oeste_.

—Si te llego a ver será sólo para cortarte la cabeza —advirtió, pero no estaba jugando para nada, aunque el lobo se rió por sus palabras.

—Oye... —continuó hablando Koga, pero esta vez con un tono ligeramente más condescendiente—. Ahora que Naraku ya no está ni Kagome y nos veremos más seguido… Podríamos llevarnos mejor.

Aquella propuesta le sacó una carcajada a Inuyasha. ¿Ese imbécil le estaba proponiendo ser amigos? ¡Ja! Como si alguna vez pudieran dejar de pelear.

—¿Ahora quieres ser mi amigo? —preguntó sin creerlo—. Sólo lo dices porque sabes que nunca me vencerás, sarnoso.

—Cállate, aliento de perro —espetó molesto y se cruzó de brazos con una mirada arrogante—. Aunque seguro tener un amigo tan formidable te haría quedar opacado.

—Ya quisieras, idiota —rodó los ojos el hanyō dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse—. Lárgate de una vez, no quiero que me contagies la rabia.

Agitó una mano al decir eso y comenzó a retirarse con su pequeño hōkō. Oyó que los lobos se despedían e Inuyasha se marchó con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro. Por más que se insultaran y vivieran peleando, podría considerar una _amistad_ con ese imbécil. Después de todo, no había nada por lo que pelear ya. Sólo se insultaban por costumbre. Ni idea cuándo lo volvería a ver, pero seguramente sería pronto.

* * *

 **Notas** : Un poco tarde, pero al fin llegué a subir el capítulo. Se me hace gracioso y espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo.

Nos vemos el miércoles.


	28. Capítulo 27

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XXVII

Algunos meses transcurrieron desde que Inuyasha adoptó a ese hōkō y el pequeño se había habituado bien a la vida en el palacio. El yōkai lo seguía a la mayoría de lugares y era obediente, pero también travieso como cualquier cachorro. Cuando nadie lo veía, Raiden ya se encontraba masticando alguna cosa que robó o rompiendo quién sabe qué para jugar. Siempre que Inuyasha lo descubría, el perro blanco se mostraba arrepentido, pero inevitablemente volvía a cometer alguna travesura. De todas formas, el hanyō entendía que tal vez fuese su culpa debido a que siempre jugaba un poco _bruto_ con el hōkō.

A pesar de ahora tener esa responsabilidad, Inuyasha también se había tenido que someter a ese _entrenamiento_ del que su hermano le habló para poder acompañarlo en sus viajes y batallas. Él no sentía que fuera necesario, ¿de qué servía que aprendiese sobre las tierras que los rodeaban, los señores de las mismas o las diferentes tribus? Eso lo podría saber saliendo a pelear o a través de sus instintos, no leyendo una cantidad infinita de documentos o escuchando lecciones al respecto. Inuyasha nunca fue bueno para leer y se aburría de tan sólo escuchar durante ratos muy largos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan latoso ir a pelear? Qué pesadilla, pero Sesshomaru dijo que eso no era todo y no quiso ni imaginarse con qué más planeaba joderlo. Aunque ese duro sacrificio tuvo su recompensa.

Un día, su hermano se acercó a él y le dijo que se prepare porque debían salir. Eso fue bastante emocionante e Inuyasha supo que no necesitaba nada, sólo sus ropas rojas y su espada. ¿Qué más le hacía falta? Así era como se sentía cómodo, aunque en el palacio le insistían en que usase otras ropas también. De todas formas, sólo iría a uno de esos patrullajes para vigilar las tierras, pero salir de esa construcción monstruosa siempre era agradable.

El pequeño Raiden también se mostró interesado por ir, pero Inuyasha se negó. El hōkō aún era demasiado pequeño y torpe, todavía no estaba listo para pelear de verdad, seguramente saldría herido si se enfrentaban a algún enemigo en el camino. El cachorro bajó las orejas cuando se despidió de él y lo miró con súplica, pero ni así lo convenció. Inuyasha partió junto con Sesshomaru y tampoco tardaron demasiado tiempo. En realidad, el trabajo fue bastante fácil, pero le ayudó a reconocer mejor los terrenos que gobernaba su hermano. Aunque la parte realmente emocionante fue cuando un grupo de yōkai se encontró con ellos e Inuyasha no recordó la última vez que la pasó tan bien en una lucha. Sesshomaru poco se involucró y los débiles enemigos no tardaron mucho en caer. Algo que debía reconocer, es que, a pesar de haber tenido una batalla pequeña, compartir ese momento con su hermano fue increíble.

Incluso, al regresar al palacio, sintió que tenía la energía renovada y podría haber recorrido el mundo en menos de una hora. Jamás creyó vivir algo semejante, estar junto a ese tonto compartiendo esto, pero realmente, ahora, podía decir que se sentía feliz.

Por más que sintiese que nada podía arruinar su momento, su dicha se vio algo opacada cuando varios sirvientes se abalanzaron a él con quejas y exigencias. Inuyasha no entendió absolutamente nada porque todos le hablaron juntos y el desgraciado de su hermano, repentinamente, había desaparecido de su lado. Maldito traidor. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para prestar atención a qué le estaban diciendo y, después de un par de gritos, supieron explicarle qué ocurría. Al parecer, el pequeño hōkō se había descontrolado un poco en su ausencia y robó varias cosas, además de romper otras.

Inuyasha aseguró que lo encontraría y arreglaría ese problema. Perro de mierda, ya vería cuando lo encontrase. Aunque claro, el cachorro sabía que se había portado mal y ahora no aparecía ni aunque lo llamase. Esa sabandija tenía que aprender una lección.

—¡Pero señor Inuyasha! —dijo una de las gemelas siguiéndolo por los pasillos—. Raiden no quiso hacerlo, ¡no lo castigue!

—Cállate de una vez —espetó sin detenerse y ya harto de oír sobre ese problema—. ¿Y tu hermana dónde está?

—Maya está buscando por los jardines, pero no creo que esté ahí…

Inuyasha se detuvo repentinamente al oír esas palabras y miró a la sirvienta con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó.

Aya torció un poco la boca, dudando si decirle dónde había visto al pequeño, pero sabía que al final debía decir la verdad porque no podía mentirle a su señor. La joven se resignó a guiarlo hasta sus aposentos, cosa que sorprendió a Inuyasha. Claro, debería haber sospechado que esa sabandija se ocultaría allí, si siempre se la pasaba metido en su cuarto. Es más, el olor lo guió sin ayuda para poder descubrir dónde se escondía. La habitación era muy espaciosa y contaba con un armario enorme, donde se guardaban la ropa de cama, diferentes objetos y sus propias prendas. Allí, al abrirlo, encontró a la blanca bola de pelos escondida.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar arquear una ceja al descubrir el _nido_ que el hōkō se había armado. Con varias mantas se había hecho una cama donde trataba de ocultarse y, a su alrededor, podía vislumbrar todos los objetos que había robado, junto con otros que se encontraban mordisqueados o completamente destruidos.

Mierda, ese bicho era un jodido salvaje, pero ya no se podía ocultar de él. Inuyasha agarro del pellejo para alzarlo a la altura de su cara y el pequeño tembló entre sus dedos.

—¿Creíste que podías ocultarte? —habló con un tono severo y el animalito bajó las orejas sumiso, mostrándose apenado—. No intentes convencerme, ya me dijeron lo que estuviste haciendo.

Inuyasha bufó irritado. En otra época, hubiera golpeado con fuerza a esa bestia como solía hacer con Shippo, pero no se sintió capaz en ese instante. Apenas le dio un golpecito suave en la frente y lo miró muy enojado.

—Te lo advierto, Raiden —espetó estricto y mirándolo con seriedad—. Vuelves a hacer algo así y te vas de aquí. Nada de romper ni robar cosas, ¿entendiste?

El perrito exhaló un lastimero gemido y ladró muy despacio. Inuyasha interpretó eso como una afirmación. No planeaba echarlo o hacerle daño de todas formas, no podría. Hizo una promesa al hacerse cargo del pequeño hōkō y no iba a cambiar de parecer. Además, por más que rompiera de todo, ya se había encariñado con él.

Aquella escena alivió a la sirvienta. Ella no quería que castigaran al cachorro sólo porque se comportase infantilmente y le alivió que el señor Inuyasha entendiera eso. Dejó ir a Raiden y el perrito le lamió el rostro, una pequeña señal de agradecimiento y de bienvenida asumió ella. Todo estuvo bien, pero alguien más irrumpió en la habitación.

—Inuyasha —Aquella voz fuerte resonó llamándoles la atención y el tono en que habló no parecía muy amistoso.

Miró a su hermano sin levantarse. Después de encontrar el escondite del perrito, se había quedado en el suelo sentado junto a él. No necesitó ninguna alerta o palabra de más para saber que su hermano no venía muy conforme.

—Señor —mencionó Aya haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. Los dejaré solos.

Vaya, hasta ella supo que Sesshomaru tenía algún problema y, por lo visto, era con él. ¿Qué podía haber hecho? Si apenas acababan de llegar.

—Explícame qué es esto —exigió alzando un pergamino bastante destrozado y antiguo.

—Mmm… ¿Algo muy viejo y destruido por el tiempo? —sugirió Inuyasha acariciando al cachorro en su regazo, quien se puso tan tenso que adivinó que él sería el responsable por ese documento roto y seguramente su hermano también lo sabía.

—¿Debo suponer lo mismo de esto?

Sesshomaru alzó en su otra mano una bota, igual a las que solía usar, pero bastante rota y sin la parte donde irían los dedos. Mierda, pudo controlar a los sirvientes, ¿pero el cachorro también tenía que destruir las cosas de su hermano? Qué tonto animal.

—Quizá… Jaken las dejó así después de tanto lamerte las suelas —mencionó intentando bromear, pero obviamente eso no le causó ninguna gracia a Sesshomaru. Inuyasha suspiró resignado mientras se alzaba, dejando al perrito a un lado y parándose frente a su hermano—. Ya sé que no se portó bien, pero sólo es un cachorro. Aún le falta aprender…

—Tal vez no has sabido enseñarle —interrumpió Sesshomaru de forma dura e Inuyasha lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó mirándolo detenidamente. Por más que Sesshomaru no le haya dicho nada cuando adoptó al hōkō, sospechaba que su hermano estaba intranquilo al respecto.

—Creí que podríamos manejarlo, pero evidentemente dejar que se quede fue un error —dijo de forma tajante.

Aquellas palabras impactaron un poco a Inuyasha. Para él, el asunto no era tan grave y se podía resolver, pero no supo por qué se sintió dolido ante lo que dijo su hermano. ¿Un pequeño error y ya quería echarlo? ¿Haría lo mismo con él o con todo el mundo?

—Si un hijo tuyo se comporta mal, ¿también pensarías así? —espetó algo afligido al pensar en eso—. ¿Mejor no tenerlo?

Casi como si acabase de lanzar una maldición, aquel cuarto quedó en silencio. Inuyasha miró a su hermano con cierta decepción en sus ojos. La verdad era que, de vez en cuando, el tema de los hijos regresaba a su cabeza. Sabía la época de apareamiento inevitablemente volvería a darse, pero ¿qué harían ellos? Reprimirlo no sirvió, ¿qué quedaba por hacer entonces? ¿Resignarse? Tenía esa impresión. Sin embargo, Inuyasha últimamente intentó tratar de ver el asunto desde otro punto de vista. Jamás deseó tener hijos, y sospechaba que su hermano tampoco, incluso la vez que iban a tener uno las cosas no salieron tan bien, pero… ¿Sería muy malo?

Por un lado pensaba que él, al ser un hanyō, sólo tendría crías que fueran así y no existían garantías de que nacieran sin algún problema; pero por otro lado la idea de tener una criatura de su sangre le despertaba cierta emoción. Por primera vez pensó que, tal vez, tener un hijo sería algo bueno e interesante. Sería alguien a quien cuidaría, le enseñaría y tendría a su lado para siempre. Eso no le desagradaba, por más que no tuviera idea sobre los cuidados que debía tener con una cría propia. Eso estaba bien, pero también estaba su hermano dentro de ese problema.

¿Qué pensaba Sesshomaru? ¿Él también desearía tener hijos? Recordó que su hermano se esforzó para salvar esa cría que perdieron y dijo que con él sería el único con el que podría tener descendencia. Eso lo tenía muy grabado en su memoria, ¿pero ambos podrían? Aún tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza al respecto.

—Si no me equivoco, el asunto que estábamos tratando era otro —mencionó Sesshomaru dejando las cosas que traía a un lado y cruzándose de brazos ante su hermanito.

—Sí, claro —suspiró resignado alzándose de hombros—. Ya me hice cargo de Raiden, no lo hará de nuevo.

—Bien —asintió el yōkai—. ¿Quieres que hablemos sobre ese otro tema?

—¿Cuál tema? No digas tonterías.

—Te preocupa la época de apareamiento, ¿verdad?

Un escalofrío le recorrió al oír esas palabras. Odiaba esos momentos donde Sesshomaru parecía leerle la mente. Era insoportable, pero lo que más le enojaba era que ese desgraciado siempre acertaba.

—¿Qué haremos esta vez? —preguntó finalmente, pensando que tal vez otro plan se le ocurrió.

—No es algo fácil de controlar —recordó e Inuyasha rodó los ojos fastidiado.

—Lo sé, actúas como un jodido psicópata —Al decir eso, el rostro le hormigueó un poco por la pena y volteó la mirada a un lado—. ¿No haremos nada entonces?

—Aún no he pensado al respecto —confesó Sesshomaru llamando la atención de su hermano—, pero quizá dejar que las cosas sucedan como deben ser, sea lo indicado.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar parpadear confundido y se acercó un poco más a su hermano, con los ojos clavados en él. ¿Había interpretado mal o Sesshomaru sí había dicho aquello?

—¿Dejar que suceda? —mencionó como si no acabara de entender—. ¿Y si pasa como la otra vez? Si yo… Si tenemos… Ya sabes, crías —Prácticamente murmuró esas palabras, como si fuesen algo prohibido y cosa qie le hizo sentirse un poco tonto—. ¿Eso también sería lo indicado?

Antes de recibir una respuesta, pasaron unos segundos donde Sesshomaru parecía pensar en qué decir e Inuyasha por poco se ahogaba de los nervios. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en hablar ese idiota? Tal vez fuese porque él se encontraba ansioso de oír una respuesta.

—Tener un heredero para mí no representa una necesidad en este momento —aclaró el yōkai observándolo con atención—, pero… si llegase a pasar, sin duda sería lo indicado.

Entre toda esa maraña de cosas, Inuyasha pudo entender que estaba de acuerdo o al menos eso le pareció. Su hermano siempre hablaba raro, pero estaba aprendiendo a comprenderlo. Sin embargo, aún tenía algunas dudas y no tuvo ningún reparo en exponerlas.

—¿Y si es un hanyō? —preguntó con total seriedad—. Yo lo soy, quizá sea más demonio, pero sin duda tendrá una parte humana.

Ese estigma volvió a resonar en su cabeza e Inuyasha sabía que no podría quitárselo tan fácilmente. Todo el odio del pasado siempre le producía cierto pesar y no podía evitar darle vueltas al tema. Su hijo sería un hanyō, ¿Sesshomaru aun así lo querría o tenía que asumir lo peor? Un escalofrío le recorría la espalda de sólo imaginarlo.

—¿No te dije que no dejas de ser mi compañero ni en esas noches que eres humano? —dijo finalmente Sesshomaru e Inuyasha lo miró con desconcierto, pero aun así asintió mostrando que sí se acordaba—. Entonces, ¿por qué pensaría diferente sobre mi cachorro?

Por un instante, Inuyasha sintió que sus ojos temblaban mientras acababa de procesar esas palabras. Claro que se acordaba cuándo Sesshomaru dijo eso, cuando lo vio como humano, pero que le dijera que sus pensamientos no cambiaban con respecto al cachorro era sorpresivo. No sabía cómo sentirse con eso o cómo reaccionar ahora, pero sin duda reconoció emoción recorriendo por su cuerpo y un alivio que no supo cómo explicar.

Sacarse esa marca de su memoria no sería fácil, pero con estas cosas, con estas demostraciones por parte de su hermano, hacía más sencillo que dejara de pensar en el pasado y se enfocara en lo que ahora vivían.

—Idiota… —mencionó Inuyasha con una pequeña sonrisa. Sin meditarlo mucho, se acercó a Sesshomaru y lo tomó del borde de la ropa para darle un beso. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero sintió la necesidad de besarlo en ese instante.

No tardó en sentir las manos de su hermano acercarlo más y continuaron con ese beso. Aún era algo nuevo para ellos hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero, mientras más lo hicieran, se acabaría tornando un hábito.

—¿Y eso por qué fue? —dijo Sesshomaru cuando se apartaron un poco—. No sueles hacerlo.

—A veces dices cosas menos estúpidas que lo ameritan —Se alzó de hombros, queriendo hacerse el desentendido, pero Inuyasha sabía que lo hizo porque simplemente lo quiso.

—En ese caso, lo haré yo más seguido.

Al decir eso, su hermano volvió a juntar sus labios y realmente Inuyasha no estaba seguro si existía una mejor sensación que la de su boca siendo explorada por esa lengua. Se sentía bien, demasiado, tanto que aún no entendía por qué tardaron tanto en hacerlo.

Un pequeño ladrido interrumpió el momento. Inuyasha se había olvidado de Raiden y se apartó un poco de su hermano para buscarlo. El pequeño perro, apartado a cierta distancia de ellos, tenía esa bota rota entre sus dientes y movía las colas emocionado, dando a entender que quería jugar. Salió corriendo en el momento que Inuyasha quiso tomarlo para que dejara ese zapato, pero el cachorro no estaba dispuesto a dejarse atrapar. Ese era uno de sus juegos favoritos, que lo persiguieran. Con algo de duda, Inuyasha miró a su hermano, quien no se veía nada conforme, pero no supo si era porque el perrito volvió a tomar su bota o porque dejaron de besarse.

Finalmente, Sesshomaru dejó que el cachorro se quedara con el zapato roto para jugar e Inuyasha pasó un largo tiempo corriendo a Raiden hasta que aprendió a hacerle caso.

* * *

 **Notas** : Hoy actualicé temprano, bien por mí(? Confieso que no le he estado dando mucha atención al fanfic por cuestiones de la vida, pero intentaré ponerme al corriente para terminarlo. Igual seguirá saliendo miércoles y sábados.

Creo que era necesario que ellos charlaran un poco sobre el tema de los cachorros y Raiden se me hace muy adorable, está totalmente basado en mi perro. Ya no rompe tantas cosas porque no es cachorro, pero sí me roba los zapatos esperando que lo corra.

Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos el sábado. Besitos!


	29. Capítulo 28

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XXVIII

—Inuyasha, ¿ya está despierto?

Al oír esas voces, un gruñido molesto salió de su boca y no contestó la pregunta. Claro que estaba despierto, sólo que no había tenido ganas de levantarse y mucho menos escuchar las voces de ese par de sirvientas que no lo dejaban en paz. Podía entender que ellas solían encargarse de las cosas que podía llegar a necesitar, ¿pero no podían dejarlo en paz ni cuando dormía? Eran peor que una peste.

Por más que no dijo ni sí ni no, ellas entraron de todos modos. Abrieron las ventanas y prácticamente lo arrancaron de su letargo. Mierda, con lo cómodo y calentito que estaba. Unos instintos asesinos afloraron de él, pero la pereza que albergaba su cuerpo no permitió que los exteriorizara.

Con dificultad se alzó para recibir su… ¿almuerzo? Rayos, sí que durmió demasiado.

—Se nota que está cansado —dijo Aya mirándolo con detenimiento luego de acercarle la bandeja.

—¿Cansado? —repitió su hermana sin entender—. Pero durmió todo el día.

—Sí, pero… —La joven se tomó el atrevimiento de tocar la frente de señor un segundo—. Tiene fiebre —dijo algo alarmada pero Inuyasha no le prestó atención porque estaba más ocupado en comer.

—¿Eh? —espetó deteniéndose un momento—. Ah, tenía algo de calor.

—No creo que esté enfermo —comentó Maya—. Mamá dice que ningún enfermo que come muere e Inuyasha tiene apetito.

—Es verdad, entonces puede ser que... —calló antes de expresar qué pensaba, pero su gemela la atendió al instante. Ambas hermanas se cubrieron la boca sorprendidas y emocionadas a la vez ante su descubrimiento.

Inuyasha, por su parte, detuvo su ingesta bestial para observar a ese par de tontas. ¿Qué les pasaba? Sí, tenía algo de calor, pero no era tanto. Seguro se debía a que estaba durmiendo y sí, estaba un poco cansado, pero no se sentía demasiado mal.

—Inuyasha —habló Aya mirándolo con detenimiento—. ¿Olvidó la época de apareamiento?

Luego de oír eso, Inuyasha permaneció en silencio y sintió que su rostro se tornaba blanco. De repente no quiso comer más y sólo pensó en esas palabras. No podía ser verdad. ¿Ya estaban en esos días? Pero él solía sentirse fatal cuando eso pasaba, aunque también le habían dicho que, cuantos más celos viviera, su cuerpo se acostumbraría y esos malestares disminuirían. ¿Será por eso que no lo notó? Quién sabe, pero ahora debía pensar al respecto.

Si bien hablaron con su hermano sobre el tema y acordaron dejar que pase, ciertas inseguridades no lo dejaban en paz. Una cosa era hablarlo y otra era vivirlo en carne propia. Ya se había apareado con Sesshomaru, pero no se imaginaba que de eso surgiera un cachorro, por más que ya hubiera pasado por todo eso y resultado había sido trágico. Sin embargo, le costaba imaginarlo creciendo dentro de él y ni siquiera era capaz de pensar qué pasaría después. Se sentía todo muy confuso sobre ese tema y le causaba un nerviosismo que le era imposible explicar.

—Cierto, ya comenzaron esos días —meditó Maya recordándolo—. ¿Será que el señor Sesshomaru quiera intentar tener cachorros de nuevo?

—Yo creo que sí —contestó su hermana—. Sobre todo si recordamos la última vez…

Ambas jóvenes se miraron con vergüenza con esa imagen en sus mentes recordando cómo su señor regresó de forma súbita al baño y por qué lo hizo.

—¿Qué? —espetó Inuyasha sin entender sus expresiones.

—Bueno, Inuyasha… Nosotras estábamos ahí —recordó Aya—, pero cerramos la puerta y nos fuimos ni bien el señor Sesshomaru entró.

—Sí, pero todo el palacio se enteró —acotó la otra hermana.

—¿Se enteraron de qué?

—Es que… —La joven se miró con su gemela sin saber si decirlo o no—. Usted y el señor Sesshomaru no son muy silenciosos en esos momentos.

Aquella declaración sólo provocó que la cara de Inuyasha se coloreara de rojo y tuvo ganas de matar a esas chicas. En esos momentos no se preocupaba por los ruidos que hacían ni tampoco pensaba que no estaban solos en ese lugar. Mierda, era muy vergonzoso.

—Eso es… ¡A ustedes no les importa qué hagamos! —dijo enojado, pero no podía negar lo que ellas dijeron—. ¡Y lárguense de una vez!

Ambas chicas hicieron caso, pero se miraron con una disimulada sonrisa. Ellas vieron lo mucho que había sufrido su señor con el tema de las crías, por lo que esperaban que ahora todo fuese diferente.

—Le preparemos un baño —anunció una de ellas antes de salir.

Por un momento, se negó a esa idea, pero después aceptó. Luego de comer, se fue a bañar, sobre todo para quitarse esa pereza y relajar un poco su cuerpo. Nunca fue de bañarse mucho, pero el agua caliente de ese lugar sin duda era deliciosa. Permaneció un rato allí, pero no demasiado. Las memorias de esa vez que estuvieron ahí con Sesshomaru lo perturbaron. ¿Será que todos los sirvientes habían oído? Esperaba que no, pero nadie había hecho mención alguna y dudaba que alguien allí quisiera hablar mal de Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, no deseaba pensar en eso que pasó, sobre todo porque su mente comenzaba a volar y no estaba en los mejores días para eso.

Cuando terminó el baño aceptó vestirse con una simple yukata de color neutro y regresó a su habitación. Ya estaba más habituado a usar ese tipo de ropa dentro del palacio. Era mucho más ligera y fresca que su traje de pelo de las Ratas de Fuego, cosa que era muy útil en esos momentos donde más calor tenía. Poco a poco se había acostumbrado al color sencillo de esas ropas y a que le recogieran el cabello para los baños, el cual no quiso soltar incluso después de haber salido. Su pelo largo le era insoportable en ese momento, creía que su melena iba a ahogarlo y prefería que se mantuviese atada un rato.

Se sentó en su lecho después de regresar a sus aposentos y suspiró un poco menos cansado. ¿Y qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Esperar? ¿Ir con Sesshomaru y acabar con esto? Sabía que su hermano debía estar por ahí, no se había ido en esta ocasión, e inevitablemente se encontrarían.

Inuyasha se levantó, aproximándose a la ventana y vio que ya el sol estaba bajando. Mierda, desaprovechó demasiado el día, pero en ese momento no le importó. ¿Debería salir? Una parte de él tuvo ganas de hacerlo, saltar por la ventana y terminar con esa incertidumbre. Casi cedió a sus impulsos, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose a sus espaldas lo detuvo.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su hermano creyó que todo pasaría como la última vez que se aparearon durante el celo y Sesshomaru se abalanzaría a él como un animal, pero no fue así. Se miraron durante un rato y ambos parecían hipnotizados por el otro. ¿Por qué estaban postergando ese momento? Quién sabe, pero Inuyasha no se movió. Sabían que inevitablemente pasaría. Al momento de ver a su hermano, cada rincón de su piel se erizó y eso sólo fue por las ansias que, hasta el momento, no creyó sentir con tanta intensidad.

—Te tardaste —dijo como una pequeña broma, pero que ni siquiera le causó gracia a él. Sesshomaru se aproximó un poco más luego de cerrar la puerta e Inuyasha bajó la cabeza—. Así que… aquí estamos, de nuevo.

Su nerviosismo era palpable y no lo ocultó al hablar, pero no por eso le importaba menos que Sesshomaru lo viera así. Sin embargo, el yōkai podía entender perfectamente qué le pasaba.

—¿Aún te preocupa? —preguntó Sesshomaru levantándole el rostro, pero Inuyasha no quería admitirlo y se volteó para no tener que verlo.

¿Cómo no iba a preocuparle? Entre ellos pasaron tantas cosas, malas principalmente, pero ahora también buenas. Esta sería la primera vez que haría eso a conciencia, con la certeza que, si después había una consecuencia, la aceptarían. Le resultaba sumamente extraño pensar en eso, darse cuenta que era Sesshomaru con quien vivía eso y con quien lo quería. Jamás en todos los años de su vida creyó que esto podría pasar y ahora, dar este paso, le resultaba difícil. No quiso mirar la cara de su hermano y decirle que estaba, un poco, asustado, pero tenía la sospecha que lo sabía.

—¿Está mal que así sea? —espetó pretendiendo estar molesto, pero no funcionaba. Por más que no quisiera revelar lo que sentía verdaderamente, esa incertidumbre, Sesshomaru la sentía. Ambos eran compañeros y el lazo que compartían revelaba más de lo que les gustaría admitir.

A pesar que estuviera dándole la espalda, su hermano se aproximó a él y le rodeó con sus brazos. Un escalofrío le recorrió cuando Sesshomaru lo abrazó y sus manos acariciaron el obi mal atado. Nunca iba a dejar de sentirse alterado al tenerlo cerca.

—Todo estará bien —murmuró Sesshomaru cerca de la piel de su cuello y eso prácticamente le hizo temblar. Mierda, ese desgraciado ya sabía qué hacer para tenerlo entre sus manos como quería.

No era necesario decirse nada. A pesar de las inseguridades, Sesshomaru sabía que Inuyasha deseaba esto. Esas dudas que lo aquejaban eran propias de su naturaleza humana, pero, sobre todo en esos días, su lado yōkai era el más dominante. Sin embargo, no se apuró. Esta vez tenía que ser diferente, no como el último celo, donde todo había sucedido de una forma salvaje y brutal. Por más que supiera que el apareamiento era así, Sesshomaru sabía que eso no complacería a su hermano, al menos a la parte humana de su ser. Ya habría tiempo para las bestialidades y para ceder ante los deseos de su demonio interior.

Con cuidado, olfateó la piel de su hermano y disfrutó de ese aroma que tanto lo enloquecía en esos días. Durante tantos años rechazó el aroma de Inuyasha, pero ahora le parecía delicioso, incluso fuera de la época de apareamiento. Las manos de Sesshomaru apretaron un poco la ropa de su hermanito mientras abría la boca para probarle el cuello. Besó aquella piel exquisita hasta hincar los dientes y se sintió complacido al escuchar cómo Inuyasha suspiraba.

Le era imposible mantener los pensamientos razonables cuando Sesshomaru le besaba de esa forma e Inuyasha cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Prácticamente se derretía cuando ese desgraciado lo tocaba y no podía evitarlo. Maldito celo que lo hacía actuar como una perra necesitada. Por más inconforme que estuviera con sus formas de actuar, no iba a retractarse. Inuyasha colocó las manos sobre las de Sesshomaru e inclinó la cabeza para exponer más la piel de su cuello. Quería que Sesshomaru le mordiera y besara más, que volviese a marcarlo si lo deseaba, pero que no dejara de tocarlo.

El momento siguió fluyendo como empezó. No hubieron palabras demás, sólo lo que ambos sabía que pasaría. Aquel momento atrapante, casi como si fuese un hechizo, que era inevitable y acababa seduciéndoles. Olvidaban qué existía a su alrededor, y no podían concentrarse a otras cosas más que lo que sentían.

De forma calmada, Sesshomaru acarició de una manera casi imperceptible a su hermano pequeño, deseando quitarle la ropa, pero no lo hacía. Sólo se concentró en besar ese cuello que le ofrecía con ímpetu. Una de las manos de Inuyasha se alzó hasta su cabeza y sintió cómo se enredaba en su cabello blanco. Su hermano no quería que quitase la cabeza de ese lugar y le exigía más tirando un poco de su pelo. Las ansias comenzaron a crecer en ambos y eso fue más que evidente. Inuyasha giró su rostro hasta toparse con el de Sesshomaru y se besaron con necesidad, como si ese contacto hubiese sido deseado hace siglos y algo así les pareció.

Inuyasha sintió que su hermano deshacía el nudo mal hecho de sus ropas y finalmente se volteó para verlo. Se abrazó rápidamente a él y no dejaron de compartir besos un sólo instante. ¿Quién diría que eso se sintiera tan bien? Ya sabía que aparearse con Sesshomaru le hacía volar la cabeza, pero besarlo en esos momentos hacía todo un millón de veces mejor. Sus manos buscaron quitarle la ropa mientras sentía su propia yukata comenzaba a deslizarse por sus hombros. Sesshomaru lo apretó entre sus brazos y caminó, empujándolo, hasta obligarlo a acostarse sobre el futón. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo tocó las mantas donde solía dormir porque su atención estaba sobre su hermano, quien estaba sobre sí buscando acariciarle las piernas.

De las veces en que estuvieron juntos, Sesshomaru no recordaba que lo hayan hecho en un lugar como ése, tan _cotidiano_. Cuando se habían apareado, siempre pasó en lugares algo más rústicos, pero eso se debía a que esos momentos se daban de forma inesperada y casi espontánea. En el río, el baño, bosque, una cueva; pero eso no era importante en realidad. El escenario era lo de menos, lo único que le interesaba en ese instante era Inuyasha y ahogarse en él.

Apartó las ropas de su pequeño hermano y éste hizo lo mismo con él. Inuyasha también se notaba ansioso, pero eso sólo lo hacía lucir más atractivo. Devoró su boca con ferocidad y regresó a besarle el cuello mientras que su hermanito lo abrazaba con fuerza, apretándolo contra él. Para Sesshomaru, el deseo prácticamente animal que emanaba Inuyasha era excitante y se lo contagiaba irremediablemente.

—Ay, sí… —suspiró Inuyasha sin darse cuenta cuando sintió que le mordía. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás, esperando aún más, y gimiendo sin que le importara.

A esta altura, ya se había olvidado lo que dijeron las criadas sobre que se escuchaba cuando hacían _eso_. Sólo le importaba que Sesshomaru no se detenga y le haga vibrar cada centímetro de su ser. No entendía cómo ese idiota podía ponerlo así, pero ahora Inuyasha no podía negarlo. Todo de Sesshomaru le gustaba. Cómo se sentía la piel de él rozando con la suya, la forma en que lo tocaba, los besos, las mordidas y todo lo que hacían durante el apareamiento. No sabía qué clase de hechizo le había puesto, pero se sentía ridículamente bien.

Quizá después, cuando todo eso acabara, Inuyasha se avergonzara y querría matar a su hermano, pero en ese momento no le importó. Suspiró y gimió con cada toque, con la certeza que acabaría gritando cuando el momento cúlmine se desarrollara. Por su parte, a Sesshomaru no le importaba que los oyeran o que Inuyasha gimiera. Al contrario, una morbosa satisfacción recorría su ser y sus ojos vibraron en deseo. Quería oírlo más, que le pidiese más, y todo el mundo supiera que ese hanyō sólo le pertenecía a él. Dejaría su olor grabado en Inuyasha, lo marcaría y lo haría suyo una infinidad de veces, pero nadie más pondría un dedo encima sobre quien le pertenecía. Sostuvo las piernas de su pequeño hermano con firmeza y las arañó como solía hacer, sintiendo cómo Inuyasha arqueaba su cuerpo contra él. Apretarse y estar lo más juntos posible era lo que más necesitaban en esos instantes.

Inuyasha se movió contra él, entre jadeos y más suspiros, el estímulo que se produjo resultaba casi asfixiante. En estos días, no había tiempo para los actos preliminares, o paciencia en realidad. Ambos deseaban ir al punto, a lo concreto, a lo que sus instintos les exigían y prácticamente orillaban a hacerlo. Las pocas veces en las que habían _jugado_ o experimentado en realidad durante el apareamiento, siempre fue fuera del celo, cuando sus cabezas no estaban tan calientes y fijas en una cosa.

Por más que se sintiese deliciosa esa fricción, aguantarlo era muy difícil. Incluso Inuyasha estaba de acuerdo con eso. A pesar del dolor que siempre le causaba, quería que pasase. Le había encontrado el gusto y sabía que su hermano psicópata estaba ávido de meterle quién sabe cuánta cosa. Ya había aceptado su posición, pero nunca diría que le gustaba en voz alta.

Sesshomaru lo volteó sin hacer esfuerzo, porque el mismo Inuyasha fue prácticamente quien se colocó sobre sus rodillas y miró al suelo mientras apretaba las mantas entre sus garras. La pregunta de por qué siempre lo hacían así pasó por su cabeza, pero no la expuso, no era el momento. Su rostro se contrajo en un gesto compungido cuando sintió cómo Sesshomaru lo llenaba con eso que quería y dolió de la misma forma en que recordaba. ¿Cómo podía desear algo que dolía de esa forma? Era absurdo, pero no le importaba. Si lo pensaba claramente, todo lo que les pasó parecía parte de un completo absurdo y si alguien le decía cinco años atrás que así sería cómo terminaría, jamás lo hubiese creído. ¿Esto era lo que en verdad le tocaba? Empezaba a tener la certeza que sí, pero no estaba inconforme. Lo quería, a toda esa situación y a ese idiota que le encantaba oírlo gemir como perra en celo.

Las manos de Sesshomaru sostuvieron con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermanito mientras se movía cada vez con más energía. Era notable lo irresistible que era Inuyasha para él, sobre todo en eso días. Quería adueñarse de él ahora y volver a hacerlo, aunque ya supiera que le pertenecía, deseaba volver a afirmarlo. El cuerpo de ese hanyō se había transformado en algo que necesitaba en su vida, pero no sólo eso. El olor de Inuyasha, su voz, su sola presencia. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con él era indispensable. ¿Cómo fue que su hermano menor, quien fue el ser que llegó a aborrecer más, se había convertido en algo tan significativo? Sesshomaru se abrió a verlo de otra forma, a vivir y pensar cosas que nunca pensó que le importarían, pero no se arrepentía. Bajo ningún aspecto, pensaba que su vida, como estaba ahora, era algo que no deseaba.

Los movimiento fluyeron cada vez más rápido e incluso Inuyasha movió su propio cuerpo para sentir más de todo eso que Sesshomaru le ofrecía. Su mandíbula le tembló y un alarido fuerte se le escapó cuando sintió que se derretiría en ese mismo lugar. Inuyasha sintió su cuerpo cubierto de sudor mientras se arqueaba deseoso porque su hermano golpeara más contra él. No entendía cómo ese idiota lo lograba, pero siempre se sentía demasiado bien, sobre todo cuando llegaba a ese lugar que lo hacía estremecerse.

Sesshomaru se inclinó a besar las espalda de su hermano sin dejar de arremeter contra él. Le besó los hombros y mordió sus orejas, que siempre se mostraban caídas durante esos momentos, mientras oía a su pequeño hermano gemir cada vez más rápido hasta que finalmente ocurrió lo que tanto esperaba. El cuerpo de Inuyasha tembló y la forma en que contrajo lo arrastró también a él. Sentir eso era alucinante y tuvo que resistir para no caer sobre su hermanito al terminar.

Sin poder evitarlo, Inuyasha se echó sobre aquellas mantas y enterró la cara en la almohada, ignorando por completo a Sesshomaru por unos instantes. Su hermano se apartó de él y lo sintió sentarse a su lado, pero abrió los ojos sólo para comprobarlo.

—¿Qué? —espetó con la voz algo rasposa el hanyō cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del otro—. Estoy bien…

—Lo sé —contestó con tranquilidad aún observándolo.

Sesshomaru parecía no querer marcharse de allí e Inuyasha, por primera vez, no deseaba dormirse después de terminar. Apoyó los brazos en la almohada para ganar altura, porque tampoco deseaba voltearse o levantarse completamente, y sacudió la cabeza para apartar algunos mechones de cabello que le molestaban en los ojos.

—Oye —dijo llamando la atención de su hermano—. ¿Por qué siempre lo hacemos así?

—¿Así? —repitió Sesshomaru sin comprenderlo.

—Sí, así —Por más que para él fuera obvio a lo que se refería, el otro aún no lo comprendía—. Ya sabes… Yo mirando hacia abajo.

—Oh… —mencionó el yōkai mientras hacía una pausa para pensar al respecto—. Ha sido diferente en algunas ocasiones.

—Sí, pero me refiero en el celo —aclaró mientras sentía su cara arder por decir eso. Inuyasha acabó dando un suspiro hastiado al ver la cara de su hermano—. Ahg, olvídalo.

—¿No te gusta? —indagó Sesshomaru avergonzándolo un poco más.

—¡No! —dijo rápidamente pero enseguida se arrepintió—. Digo… Así está bien.

—¿Quieres hacerlo diferente? —propuso y recibió una mirada incrédula de parte de su hermanito.

—¿Ahora? —dijo sin dejar de estar sorprendido y Sesshomaru asintió—. Mierda, ¿jamás te cansas desgraciado?

Nunca lo habían hecho más de una vez y tampoco tenía idea que su hermano lo deseaba. Quién lo diría, tal vez a ese idiota le gustaba hacerlo más que a él.

—Puedes dormir si eso prefieres.

—Mmm… No —contestó sonriendo un poco mientras se alzaba, lo suficiente para acercarse a Sesshomaru—. Hoy no tengo sueño.

Era una mentira eso, claro que dormiría si pudiera, pero la propuesta de Sesshomaru le supo muy atractiva y supuso que éste tampoco deseaba dormir porque le besó con ganas. Suponía que podría aguantar una vez más, quizás otra, pero Inuyasha tenía miedo de probar la resistencia de su hermano.

* * *

 **Notas** : Es muy tarde, pero aún es sábado creo... Al menos donde vivo.

Estoy con mucho trabajo y demasiado cansada estos días. Recién ahora terminé de leer el capítulo para subirlo. Estuvo interesante, me encanta la conversación que tienen al final.

Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios en la historia. Agradezco mucho su apoyo.

Nos vemos el miércoles.


	30. Capítulo 29

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XXIX

—¿Para qué mierda tengo que esperar? —Se quejó nuevamente Inuyasha—. No necesito ningún curandero.

—Inuyasha, por favor —pidió Aya, quien estaba allí acompañándolo o, más bien, vigilaba que no quiera escapar de su habitación—. La señorita Satomi llegará en un momento y saldremos de dudas.

Un bufido inconforme salió de la boca del hanyō y se cruzó de brazos cual niño ofendido. Él no necesitaba ningún médico, esto era una total pérdida de tiempo, aunque todos sospechaban qué ocurría. Ya había sentido esa misma sensación molesta en su garganta, la inapetencia, el jodido dolor de cabeza y de nuevo estaba durmiendo como un oso. ¿Qué más podía ser? En un principio, no prestó atención a todas esas cosas, pero ese día se había sentido especialmente mal y vomitó un largo rato. Sesshomaru pareció notar que _algo_ no andaba bien y tuvo que soportar que lo olfateara para luego decirle que espere en la habitación.

Desde entonces estaba allí solo con esa niña mientras esperaban. Al parecer, su hermano tenía la idea que podía huir, así que mandó a esa sirvienta a cumplir la función de centinela. No iba a escaparse, aunque ganas no le faltaron.

Era algo estúpido traer al médico para que le dijese qué tenía si ya lo sabían. ¿Cómo no iba a ser eso? Si después de aquel celo bullicioso que vivieron era de esperarse. Inuyasha recordaba haber caído rendido después de la cuarta vez, pero no contaba con que su hermano lo buscase nuevamente y quisiera más incluso después del celo. Maldito degenerado. ¿Acaso así le demostraba su interés, tocándolo? Siempre supo que era un tipo raro, pero ya se estaba excediendo. Por más que se quejara ahora, Inuyasha no dijo nada en ninguno de esos momentos, así que ahora, pasado poco tiempo, no le parecía extraño tener que pasar de nuevo por _eso_.

Al final tuvo que esperar hasta que esa mujer llegara acompañada de la otra criada que siempre le rondaba, pero no contó que su hermano vendría también. Inuyasha lo miró muy sorprendido y se preguntó si planeaba quedarse allí, pero no necesitó palabras para saberlo. No mencionó nada y dejó a esa mujer hacer todo lo necesario.

Satomi hizo los exámenes necesario para dar la confirmación absoluta y finalmente llegó a la ansiada conclusión: Inuyasha esperaba un cachorro nuevamente. Por más que ya imaginaran esa respuesta, oír la confirmación resultó impactante. Las criadas se emocionaron mientras que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no dijeron nada. ¿Qué podían decir? Sesshomaru ya lo sabía cuando lo olió e Inuyasha se hundió en sus pensamientos unos instantes.

Le costaba un poco asimilar esa situación, pero definitivamente no quería que fuese como la última vez. Inuyasha tragó saliva y se esforzó por poner voluntad en esta ocasión. La primera vez que esa mujer le dijo que tenía una cría, se negó a escuchar cualquier cosa referente. Ahora lo haría, por más que le pusiera incómodo.

—Debe cuidarse mucho, señor Inuyasha —mencionó la curandera—. La cría es muy pequeña, pero le aseguro que los malestares que presenta su cuerpo desaparecerán en poco tiempo.

—Sí… —murmuró con la cabeza inclinada y su gesto pensativo—. Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que nazca?

La pregunta sorprendió un poco la joven, pero enseguida sonrió. La última vez que lo vio fue en una situación desbastadora y ahora se alegraba porque el hanyō se mostrase interesado por su cachorro. Eso era una buena señal. Además, ella no tenía ningún problema en explicárselo.

—Eso varía según la especie de yōkai —contestó—, pero como usted es un hanyō calculo más o menos… entre seis y nueve meses.

—Mierda, ¿tanto? —espetó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. El paso de los meses para él era totalmente rápido, pero se imaginó que no sería así cargando con _algo_ dentro de él que crecía.

—Naturalmente —Satomi sonrió con dulzura y hubiera reído por el asombro de Inuyasha, pero se abstuvo—. El cachorro debe desarrollarse apropiadamente y, cuando esté listo y completamente formado, podrá salir.

—¿Salir…? —masculló con una mueca que no demostraba ningún deleite.

—No es necesario que hablemos de eso ahora —aclaró y pudo percibir cierto alivio en sus ojos—. De todas formas, se requieren ciertos cuidados para que su cría llegue en óptimas condiciones a su nacimiento —Sus palabras llamaron lo suficiente la atención de Inuyasha para que éste le mirara fijamente—. Deberá hacer algunos cambios en su alimentación y tener en cuenta que este tipo de embarazos son algo _difíciles_ —Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. Ya le había explicado esto al señor Sesshomaru, pero debía ser cuidadosa con sus palabras ahora—. Como usted es un hanyō, debe cuidarse un poco más, sobre todo en los días donde se convierte en humano. Allí, sus energías disminuirán y la cría quedará más desprotegida ya que su yōki no le proporciona _sustento_ al desaparecer su parte de demonio. ¿Entiende?

Con cierta dificultad, Inuyasha comprendió, pero le impactaba. Nunca creyó que en la luna nueva su cachorro podía correr peligro, pero era lógico. En la especie humana, los humanos no llevaban hijos en su interior, y, cuando se convertía uno, entendía que su cuerpo quedaba vulnerable al punto de poner en peligro a la cría que llevara dentro. Su cachorro podía seguir viviendo, pero en una situación delicada durante esas noches, eso le explicó la joven curandera. La matriz con la que estaba dotado su cuerpo no desaparecería, sólo se volvería más débil, pero el cachorro podría sobrevivir si era cuidadoso y no hacía ningún esfuerzo innecesario durante esas noches.

—En casos como este, el padre juega un rol fundamental —continuó explicando Satomi y señaló a Sesshomaru, quien no había dicho una sola palabra durante esa _consulta_ , pero sí prestaba atención—. Ya que usted no podrá proporcionarle el yōki que la criatura necesita, el señor Sesshomaru le ayudará. Aunque yo recomiendo que realicen esta práctica durante toda la gestación. Fortalecerá su vínculo como manada y el cachorro reconocerá fácilmente quiénes son sus padres.

Inuyasha asintió al oír esas palabras y no se imaginó que hubiera tantas complicaciones al tener un hijo, pero debía imaginarlo. Aún no había nacido y ya debía preocuparse por una infinidad de cosas.

La señorita Satomi aseguró que volvería a verlo cada mes y le deseó buena suerte, además de felicidades. Las gemelas acompañaron a la médica y dejaron solos a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, quienes probablemente quisieran privacidad. Aun así, después que se retiraron, ninguno de los dos habló. Inuyasha todavía no procesaba la noticia y Sesshomaru parecía estar dándole tiempo para hacerlo.

¿Ahora dentro de él tenía una cría? Inuyasha no pudo evitar tocarse el estómago, el cual se sentía plano y como siempre, pero sus dedos le hormiguearon en una extraña sensación. Era difícil creer que allí había algo que le aseguraron que crecería y sería su hijo, suyo y de Sesshomaru. Alzó la vista en ese instante para mirar a su hermano, quien permanecía de pie mientras Inuyasha no se había levantado del futón. ¿Qué debían decir ahora? ¿Felicitarse mutuamente? Eso era ridículo, pero tampoco sabía qué era lo indicado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Sesshomaru al verlo cabizbajo y se inclinó a su lado.

—Eso creo… —contestó volteando el rostro para ver a su hermano—. Era obvio después de todo lo que jodiste con mi culo.

—Sí, lo era… —mencionó Sesshomaru, pensando que tal vez exageraron un poco—. Todo saldrá bien.

—Es increíble que digas eso con tu cara de imbécil y aun así te crea.

—Eso es porque sabes que tengo razón —dijo con cierta arrogancia, pero Inuyasha se rió porque su hermano era un tonto y porque lo que decía era cierto.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada más y estiró su brazo para aproximar a Inuyasha hacia él. En un principio, se sorprendió por aquel gesto, pero al instante el hanyō notó cómo la energía demoníaca de su hermano lo cubría. ¿Esto no era lo que la curandera le pidió que haga? Al parecer sí, probablemente quería mostrarle lo que era e Inuyasha suspiró acurrucándose en los brazos de su hermano. Repentinamente, comenzó a sentirse cansado y con sueño. ¿Cómo estar entre los brazos de su hermano idiota podía sentirse tan bien? No tenía idea, pero definitivamente no quería moverse. Otra vez le embargó esa tranquilidad que Sesshomaru le regalaba y cualquier inquietud que tuviera desapareció.

Inuyasha se quedó dormido y no tuvo idea cuánto durmió, pero cuando despertó estaba solo. Sesshomaru se había ido y el único que lo acompañaba era Raiden, quien dormía cómodamente entre su cabello. El perrito se despertó cuando él lo hizo y se acercó a lamerle el rostro. Solía dormir con él casi todas las noches, aunque a veces tenía momentos donde se desaparecía e Inuyasha no se preocupaba. El hōkō ya estaba más acostumbrado a vivir en el palacio y recorrer sus alrededores, pero sabía que podía cuidarse sin que lo vigilara. Ya no mordía tanto cualquier cosa ni robaba, así que mucho no se tensaba si no lo veía.

Acarició al pequeño yōkai y éste se acomodó contra él para seguir durmiendo. Inuyasha estuvo descansando en posición fetal y Raiden se acurrucó contra su estómago. ¿Será que sabía sobre su _estado_? Suponía que sí o tal vez simplemente se acercó para no pasar frío.

Decidió acostarse un rato más, pero no para dormir. Su cabeza le dolía un poco y no deseaba levantarse. Satomi dijo que esas molestias desaparecerían en poco tiempo, pero no dijo exactamente cuándo. Esperaba que esas sensaciones nauseabundas y los dolores se desvanecieran pronto, porque se arrancaría la cabeza si tenía que pasar así todos los meses hasta que el cachorro nazca. Aunque ahora no se sentía tan mal, tal vez porque descansó o porque su hermano estuvo con él antes de dormirse y le compartió parte de su yōki. Inuyasha suspiró mientras pensaba que aún seguía preocupándole el tema de la luna nueva. La vez pasada, había perdido a la cría por un descuido suyo y ahora no quería que volviese a pasar. Acataría todas las sugerencias que la curandera le dio, por más que tenía el presentimiento que muchas no le gustarían.

A pesar de ser sólo un presentimiento, Inuyasha acabó descubriendo que todas esas condiciones que debía seguir eran una mierda. Ahora debía comer obligadamente un montón de comida que supuestamente le haría bien, pero para él tenía un gusto horrible y sólo le provocaba arcadas. Se negó a comer varias veces e incluso su hermano tuvo que obligarlo a que coma, y no se pudo negar en esas circunstancias.

Desde que Sesshomaru recibió la confirmación del embarazo, se había puesto ligeramente más _estricto_ con él y por estricto se refería a que era un pesado hijo de puta. Ahora su hermano lo veía todos los días y, cuando él no estaba, le tenía prohibido a los sirvientes que lo dejaran solo, además debían informarle si todo se realizaba en óptimas condiciones. No creyó que su hermano pudiese ponerse así, pero una parte de él lo entendía. Sesshomaru tampoco quería perder este cachorro, así que no quería que se descuide, pero ya se estaba pasando el idiota.

Pasaron pocas semanas desde la señorita Satomi confirmó su estado e Inuyasha seguía sintiéndose horrible. Las criadas le proporcionaron todos los baldes y cosas que él necesitó, pero lo que en verdad quería era dejar de vomitar. Cuando esa condenada médica viniera le diría unas cuantas cosas o tal vez sólo la vomitara en la cara, lo primero que pasara.

—¿Ya está mejor, Inuyasha? —preguntó Aya notando que había levantado la cabeza de ese balde.

No contestó la pregunta, no tenía fuerzas. Las arcadas había parado un momento, por suerte, pero no se sentía mejor. Dejó a un lado ese cubo que olía pésimo y suspiró agotado. Ya no quería sentirse más así. Ojalá el cachorro saliera pronto, pero ni siquiera se le notaba. ¿Y aún quedaban todos esos meses? No era capaz de imaginarse lo que le esperaba.

Aya tomó ese balde para llevárselo del cuarto y traer otro, pero su gemela entró al cuarto enseguida trayendo un pequeña bandeja con un té. Raiden, quien estaba fiel sentado junto a Inuyasha, también lo cuidaba e intentaba darle ánimos como podía. El pequeño hōkō sabía que su amo estaba pasando momentos duros y no planeaba dejarlo solo. Se acomodó sobre las piernas de Inuyasha cuando éste dejó de vomitar y allí se quedó acurrucado, cosa que ya era costumbre entre ellos.

Al instante que Inuyasha percibió el olor de ese té, volteó la cabeza con un gesto de asco en el rostro.

—Aleja esa basura de mí —ordenó, pero la chica no le hizo caso.

Siempre era lo mismo. Él debía tomar eso y no quería, se comportaba como un niño caprichoso, pero debía beber esa infusión. Aunque, lo que no sabía las sirvientas, que el olor de ese brebaje le resultaba asqueroso y le daba ganas de continuar vomitando, además el sabor no era muy diferente.

—Inuyasha, ya sabe que debe tomarlo —insistió la chica acercándole el gran cuenco, que más parecía para una sopa—. Tiene muchos nutrientes que ayudan al crecimiento de su cachorro, la señorita Satomi dijo que debe beberlo dos veces al día.

—Esa mierda casi me hace vomitar en la mañana —recordó queriendo lanzar ese té lejos de él.

—Haga un esfuerzo, por favor —pidió Aya mirándolo con cierta súplica—. Por el príncipe o princesa.

Un suspiro agotado salió de la boca de Inuyasha. Era por su cachorro, debía hacerlo. Conteniendo la respiración, tomó ese té e intentó beberlo. Fue difícil, pero lo logró después de un rato y sin vomitar nada. Rayos, ¿cómo sobreviviría él a este embarazo? No tenía idea.

Recargó su espalda contra la pared, intentando recuperar fuerzas y con miedo de moverse porque no quería devolver la nada que había en su estómago. Era difícil retener comida. Siempre se alimentó veloz y ahora debía comer lento porque vomitaba cada vez que se daba un atracón. Le resultaba desesperante tener que hacer todo con tanta parsimonia y tranquilidad. Nunca imaginó que hasta debía aprender ese tipo de cosas por su hijo.

—¿Necesita algo más, Inuyasha? —preguntó Aya y él negó con la cabeza.

—No, creo que estaré bien —contestó acariciando al hōkō que aún seguía entre sus piernas—. Aunque deja cerca ese otro balde.

Ellas rieron y dejaron el cubo vacío a un lado de él. Esa niñas eran bastante amables y muy serviciales, sobre todo en esos días donde se daba cuenta que solo no podría con esta situación.

—¿Prefiere que lo dejemos dormir? —sugirió Maya y estuvo de acuerdo, se sentía bastante cansado, además que el único momento cuando lo dejaban solo era cuando dormía.

—Descanse —mencionó Aya tomando el balde sucio y levantándose para retirarse junto a su hermana—. Cuide bien de la princesa.

—¿Princesa? —repitió su gemela con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Y cómo sabes que no será niño?

—Porque me gustaría que fuera niña.

Ambas salieron discutieron ese tema, pero Inuyasha les prestó poca atención. No tenía idea qué sería su cachorro, lo único que le importara era que creciera bien y sin ningún riesgo. Aunque, al pensar en eso, se puso a hacer cuentas y se dio cuenta que esa noche la luna no se vería en el cielo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al darse cuenta de esto y cierta preocupación le azotó. Entre tanto ajetreo, se había olvidado de ese día donde se convertía en humano.

Agitó la cabeza un poco intentando librarse de esos pensamientos insoportables. La culpa que sentía por lo que pasó con su otro cachorro seguía corroyendo su interior y le atormentaba. No quería pensar en eso. Recordó lo que la médica dijo, que su cachorro estaría bien incluso en esos días y confió en eso, pero era difícil relajarse. Raiden notó que estaba inquieto y se levantó para mirarlo con atención. Inuyasha acarició a su hōkō un momento, mostrándole que estaba bien e intentó convencerse que así sería.

En verdad creyó en eso, pero el sol no tardó en bajar. Inuyasha se sintió estremecer cuando sus características demoníacas comenzaron a desvanecerse y se abrazó a sí mismo sin darse cuenta. Estaba demasiado cansado y ni siquiera se sintió con fuerzas de levantarse de la cama. ¿El cachorro estaría bien? Eso esperaba.

Inuyasha no quiso dormirse, pero el sueño lo estaba tirando cada vez más. Se acurrucó en la cama bien tapado con las mantas y su mente comenzó a divagar. Nunca, en todas las veces que se había convertido en humano, se sintió tan débil. ¿Su cría le estaba consumiendo todas sus energías? Algo en él sospechaba que sí. Raiden permaneció sentado observándolo preocupado y le tocó el rostro con su hocico, pero ni así su amo respondió. El hōkō exhaló un gemido lastimero y ladró, pero eso tampoco funcionó.

Inuyasha oía cómo lo llamaba, pero no podía ni abrir los ojos, por más que quisiera hacerlo. Hubo un instante donde sintió que su perro hizo un sonido más y se alejó de él. Por más cansado que estuviera, sospechó que algo estaba pasando. Juntó todas las fuerzas para despertarse e intentó alzarse, alarmado porque alguna cosa mala estuviera sucediendo, pero algo se lo impidió.

—Inuyasha —Oyó una voz en su oído susurrándole. Él conocía perfectamente esa voz y el escalofrío que le causó—. Estoy aquí, descansa.

No dijo nada, no pudo hacerlo. Sólo volvió a recostarse y Sesshomaru se quedó con él. Que estuviese ahí le generó un gran alivio, más de lo que pudo imaginarse. Incluso se sintió mejor cuando percibió la energía de éste cubriéndolo, protegiéndolo a él y a su cachorro. Casi fue una fantasía onírica, pero sabía que era real.

Inuyasha se durmió dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru, sintiendo los brazos de éste rodeándole y no se apartó en ningún momento de él. Su hermano no olvidó ni siquiera los inconvenientes que producía la luna nueva y estuvo dispuesto a cuidarlo. Le resultaba increíble, pero sin duda le llenaba de un cálido sentimiento. Hubiera deseado que esa noche fuera eterna, pero en algún momento despertaría, sólo esperaba que Sesshomaru siguiera allí a su lado.

* * *

 **Notas** : Tengo hambre, mucha, pero primero el capítulo y después el almuerzo.

¡Tenemos cachorro!... Otra vez(?) Esta vez esperemos que esté todo bien, Inuyasha al menos está más preocupado al respecto y Sesshomaru también. La escena final para mí es re linda. Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron. Vayan haciendo sus apuestas sobre qué quieren que sea(?

Nos vemos el sábado.


	31. Capítulo 30

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XXX

El tiempo estaba pasando jodidamente lento e Inuyasha sentía que iba a arrancarse el cabello en cualquier momento. Qué mierda, ¿cuánto faltaba para que ese mocoso salga y lo deje de joder? Bastante, lo sabía muy bien. Siempre supo que tener un hijo sería tremendamente problemático, pero esto ya era ridículo. Quizás estaba un poco impaciente y a veces incluso reconocía que sus reacciones con respecto al tema eran muy dispares, porque en ciertos instantes creía que no sería tan malo y en otros ya no lo soportaba más, pero la realidad era que no podía hacer nada más que esperar y seguir esperando.

Después que Satomi lo visitara para saber cómo se encontraba el cachorro, ella dijo que estaba muy bien y el cachorro ya había cumplido su primer trimestre de crecimiento. Aseguró que su cuerpo estaba mucho más estable, así que no sentiría más esas náuseas o molestias que al principio lo aquejaban, pero comenzaría a experimentar otras cosas y una de las más notorias era el crecimiento del cachorro. No tenía un vientre abultado, apenas se notaba y era fácil de esconder entre las amplias ropas, pero estaba allí. Podía verlo por más que fuera pequeño; tocarlo, sentirlo. Allí estaba su cachorro creciendo y la curandera le aseguro que todo iba bien.

La verdad era que ya se sentía un poco mejor. Retenía la comida con más facilidad y sus energías no se sentían tan menguadas, aunque sí habían olores que le molestaban terriblemente, además que había días donde la cabeza le dolía horrores. Aun así, admitía que un poco ya se había acostumbrado a que esto fuera parte de su día a día, pero eso no significaba que le jodiera menos.

Inuyasha bostezó mientras daba una vuelta por el jardín y agradecía poder estar solo un rato. Ya estaba harto de esas gemelas siguiéndolo por todos lados para ver cómo estaba o si necesitaba algo, pero lo peor era que toda la gente en ese palacio se comportaba igual cuando lo veían. Inuyasha no tenía mala relación con nadie, quizás algunas asperezas con Jaken pero nada importante, incluso el pequeño yōkai se enojaba con él si lo veía por ahí haciendo alguna _imprudencia_ o _esfuerzos innecesarios_ ; cosa que le sorprendía bastante al hanyō. De todas formas, recibir tanta atención le cansaba. Era agradable, pero demasiados mimos o ánimos ya lo estaban hartando.

Aprovechó para poder escaparse un rato. No pensaba salir del palacio, pero quería respirar aire. Estar demasiado encerrado le mareaba. Quién sabe, tal vez podría dormirse una siesta bajo un árbol y la idea le supo agradable. Ese día estaba especialmente cálido, pero sin llegar a ser insoportable, y el sol brillaba con esplendor. La primavera estaba a punto de desaparecer y pronto el verano se haría presente, así que tenía que aprovechar esos momentos disfrutables antes que comenzara el insoportable calor. Ni siquiera quería imaginarse la tortura de esos días cuando su cachorro creciera y desease arrancarse la piel sólo por excesivo calor agobiante.

Se sentó debajo de un árbol y pensó cuándo nacería su cachorro. Si recordaba lo que dijo Satomi, su cría vendría al mundo a fines del otoño o en el invierno. Parecía una eternidad, pero debía admitir que no era nada de tiempo en realidad. Para los demonios, el paso de los años era imperceptible, incluso para él era un poco así por más que fuese un híbrido.

De hecho, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que todo esto comenzó? Inuyasha intentó hacer cuentas, porque para él no había sido mucho tiempo, pero habían pasado más de dos años ya. Las temporadas de apareamiento solían darse cada seis meses, a principio de la primavera y a finales del otoño, ahora tuvo que grabar más a fondo esa información dentro de su cabeza desde que empezó a experimentar el celo y más junto a su hermano.

Dos años desde su primer celo, ése donde Sesshomaru lo cuidó y se había sentido tan fatal. Nunca preguntó el motivo tras esa acción por parte de su hermano y no planeaba hacerlo ahora, él tampoco tenía los pensamientos muy claros en ese momento y ni estaba seguro si ahora los tenía.

Por inercia, se cruzó de brazos y rozó su estómago ligeramente abultado, cosa que le provocó una sonrisa irónica al pensar que jamás imaginó, en aquel momento, que acabaría así. Ya no quería pensar el sinsentido de toda esa situación que vivió y aún vivía. Inuyasha reconocía que estaba bien, a pesar que todo fuese bastante raro, no se sentía incorrecto. Vivir en ese lugar, tener una cría, su relación con Sesshomaru; todo eso le daba una increíble sensación de bienestar, por más que un primer momento haya pensado todo lo contrario.

Cerró los ojos un momento y sintió una brisa fresca correr. Podría dormirse en ese lugar sin problemas, aún no había perdido la costumbre de dormir sentado, y su espalda se amoldó de una forma cómoda a la corteza de ese tronco. Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, pero sus orejas se movieron y su olfato le alertó que alguien se acercaba, pero no necesitó esforzarse para saber quién era.

—Veo que disfrutas de escaparte —comentó Sesshomaru aproximándose a él.

—Y tú de perseguirme —contestó levantándose y se estiró un poco. Ya su hermano le había arruinado el descanso—. No soy un prisionero.

—Si así fuese, sería más fácil saber dónde estás.

—Sí, claro —espetó con sorna—. Como si al _gran_ Sesshomaru se le escapara algo.

A pesar que lo decía como una broma, sabía que su hermano nunca le perdía la pista. Por más que estuviera alejado o haciendo quién sabe qué, ese yōkai siempre estaba pendiente de él.

En ese instante, Inuyasha tuvo un pensamiento diferente al ver a Sesshomaru. No se percibía nada fuera de lo habitual, pero, no estaba seguro cómo, sintió que algo le ocurría.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó finalmente observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Se han presentado unos inconvenientes —explicó con tranquilidad—. Me ausentaré algunos días.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido al oír eso y cierta inquietud le embargó. ¿Inconvenientes? ¿Qué mierda significaba eso?

—¿Qué? —espetó Inuyasha con un tono algo disconforme—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay problemas?

—No es nada preocupante —aclaró enseguida, pero notó que su hermanito parecía nervioso—. Volveré antes de la próxima luna nueva, no te preocupes por el cachorro.

Inuyasha se asombró porque Sesshomaru notara eso y supiera que estaba pensando en ese pequeño dilema. No podía negarlo, durante la luna nueva lo necesitaba. Sesshomaru pasaba esas noches con él y también lo hacía durante otras. Inuyasha, sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a irse a dormir esperando que su hermano estuviese con él. Nunca le pedía que fuera o se quedara, pero por dentro empezó a desear que lo haga. Dormir con Sesshomaru era demasiado _cómodo_ y agradable, más si éste le abrazaba. Él estaba bien y su cría también durante esas noches, pero ahora esta noticia le alarmaba.

Era consciente que podía estar un par de días distanciado de Sesshomaru, pero desde que se enteraron la existencia de ese cachorro en su interior no se habían separado y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar. Jamás admitiría que dependía de ese desgraciado, pero la realidad era que le producía mucha tranquilidad que estuviera cerca.

Sesshomaru notó que cierta angustia le recorrió y estiró su brazo para acercarlo más a él. Debía ir a cumplir su deber con sus tierras y no quería que Inuyasha se preocupara. Estaría todo bien y volvería pronto. Abrazó a su pequeño hermano y compañero, consciente que su energía lo tranquilizaría.

—Debes prometer que te cuidarás —dijo con una suave voz mientras sentía cómo Inuyasha se aferraba a sus ropas— y al cachorro.

Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó a Inuyasha y se sintió mejor al tenerlo tan cerca. Quizá fuese por la misma cría que estaba más apegado a su hermano y lo _necesitaba_ más. El cachorro quería a su otro padre y tal vez ese deseo lo manifestaba a través de él, o sólo era un excusa para justificar sus acciones.

—Promételo también —espetó Inuyasha apartándose sólo un poco para verlo y su hermano le asintió—. La próxima sin duda iré.

—Cuando el cachorro crezca.

—Oye, ¿no pretenderás que me quede aquí encerrado para siempre cuidándote los hijos? Eso no pasará —A pesar de hablar con convicción, una parte de él sabía que no sería tan fácil adaptarse a la vida con la cría.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, sólo negó con la cabeza y se acercó a darle un beso simple. Fue pequeño y suave, casi un contacto dulce con sabor a _Hasta pronto_ , pero Inuyasha lo disfrutó sin querer pensar cuándo volvería a sentir algo así.

En un principio, se sintió bastante tonto por estar así ante la partida de su hermano, tan _intranquilo_. No lo necesitaba tanto tampoco. Quizás era necesario para la supervivencia del cachorro, pero Sesshomaru aseguró que estaría de vuelta antes de la próxima luna nueva, así que no debía preocuparse por nada. Sin embargo, se le hizo tremendamente difícil conciliar el sueño durante esas noches. ¿Por qué mierda no podía dormir? Si nunca había tenido problema. A veces incluso lograba dormirse cuando el sol salía y era muy molesto eso. El cachorro le daba un terrible sueño, pero durante esos días le estaba siendo imposible dormir de noche.

Una de las sirvientas le preparó un té para que se relajara y pudiera descansar tranquilamente, pero ni eso funcionó. A Inuyasha le costaba reconocer que el verdadero motivo tras su insomnio era que ese desgraciado se había marchado. ¿Qué culpa tenía? Sesshomaru lo había acostumbrado a esto, a dormir en las noches a su lado, y ahora le costaba volver a hacerlo solo. Así que acababa durmiendo poco de noche y durante el día caía rendido sin poder evitarlo. De todas formas no estaba solo, toda la gente del palacio lo acompañaba y le brindaban cualquier cosa que necesite, aunque lo que en verdad quería no podía obtenerlo tan fácilmente por el momento.

Inuyasha se despertó esa… ¿tarde? Sí, asumió que era de tarde cuando vio el sol por la ventana. Raiden se había acostado a dormir con él en un momento que Inuyasha no notó y el hōkō bostezó estirándose cuando vio a su amo levantarse. Desde que Sesshomaru se fue, el pequeño yōkai blanco no se había despegado de su lado. Probablemente sospechaba que estaba inquieto y le hacía compañía. Era más fiel de lo que imaginó.

Acarició a Raiden cuando éste saltó a su hombro y el pequeño frotó su rostro peludo contra su mejilla, a la bola de pelo le gustaba expresar su cariño y tampoco le molestaba. Ni siquiera alcanzó a pensar en salir cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

—Permiso —dijo Aya corriendo la puerta para pasar—. Venía a ver si ya había despertado, Inuyasha. ¿Cómo durmió?

—Horrible —contestó con honestidad y vio cómo Raiden se apartaba de él para acercarse a saludar a la chica, quien se inclinó para acariciarlo.

—Es normal eso —mencionó ella sonriendo—. Acompañé a mi madre durante muchos de sus embarazos y siempre le pasaban cosas así —Recordó con algo de nostalgia, porque además de haber vivido los embarazos de su madre también la ayudó a cuidar a una docena de hermanos—. Disculpe, no quiero aburrirlo con eso.

—No me aburre —dijo mientras se aproximaba un poco a ella—. Nunca estuve casi con embarazadas, así que mucho no sé de estas _cosas_.

Fue sincero con sus palabras. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza cómo se sentiría alguien que llevaba un cachorro en su vientre, ni siquiera le había prestado atención a Sango cuando estuvo embarazada de sus gemelas, sólo recordaba que estaba enorme, pero esperaba no llegar a ese extremo.

—Bueno… —Pensó la joven un poco al respecto—. Ninguno de los embarazos son iguales. A veces dan más sueño, antojos por ciertas comidas o incluso inestabilidad emocional; pero nada que sea incontrolable. No debe preocuparse —Aseguró con una sonrisa. Después de todo, ella y muchos más estarían para acompañarlo—. ¿Ha pensado algún nombre?

—¿Nombre? —repitió Inuyasha sin entender.

—Claro —asintió—. El cachorro debe tener un nombre. Debe pensar en algunos para cuando nazca.

No había considerado esa opción aún. Si su cachorro era niña o niño le tenía sin cuidado, también el nombre que tendría. Primero debía nacer, después quizá pensaría cómo se llamaría.

—De todas formas aún tiene tiempo —acotó Aya—. Todavía es muy pequeño, pero rápidamente crecen.

—Espero que no tanto —deseó mientras ponía una mano sobre su estómago. Se sentía pequeño, pero sabía que allí había algo creciendo y, ahora, era capaz de percibir una pequeña cantidad de energía acumulada. Era mínimo, pero allí estaba y era su cachorro.

La joven sonrió con ternura al verlo. Inuyasha era un poco brusco, pero en esos instantes, donde se impresionaba por lo que estaba pasando con su cuerpo, lucía adorable a sus ojos.

—¿Quiere comer algo? —preguntó ella y Raiden al instante ladró pegando un pequeño salto—. Sí, tú también puedes comer.

—Esta sabandija come más que yo —espetó Inuyasha muy seguro de sus palabras, pero sólo provocó la risa de la joven.

Antes que ella pudiera salir de la habitación, alguien más entró. La otra gemela, Maya, abrió la puerta sin llamar y su cara lucía extraña, además que se notaba que había venido corriendo.

—¡Inuyasha! —lo llamó la joven—. Hay alguien… Hay gente que lo busca.

Esa declaración le llenó de sorpresa y arqueó una ceja. Ahora, sin Sesshomaru ahí, se supone que él debía controlar lo que ocurriese en el palacio, aunque ese lugar podía manejarse perfectamente solo. Sin embargo, ¿quién podría buscarlo? A su mente vinieron algunas posibilidades, quizás uno de esos terratenientes que servían a su hermano, algún enemigo e incluso pensó en el mismo Koga llegando a joderlo.

Maldito lobo. Lo echaría si llegaba a ser él.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó finalmente, pero la respuesta tardó en llegar. La chica dudó en qué decirle.

—Se trata de un grupo de humanos —explicó ella—. Están acompañados por algunos yōkai, aseguran conocerlo.

Por unos instantes, permaneció sin habla. ¿Era en serio lo que estaba escuchando? Hubo unos instantes en que lo dudó.

—¿Y cómo son? —indagó para estar seguro.

—Eran… —Intentó hacer memoria. Ella misma los había visto, pero le costaba ordenar sus pensamientos. Tenían la orden de no dejar pasar a nadie, pero ese grupo aseguró conocer al joven señor. La guardia del palacio los tenía custodiados mientras ella consultaba—. Un pequeño kitsune muy gritón, también un tanuki, un monje y unas mujeres.

Creyó que no había olvidado a nadie, pero su memoria podía traicionarla. De todas formas, esa información fue suficiente para Inuyasha. Sonrió casi sin poder creer que en serio esos tontos estaban ahí.

—Traiganlos —ordenó y ambas criadas asintieron sabiendo qué debían hacer.

Una incomprensible emoción le llenó y tuvo muchas preguntas. ¿Cómo esos tontos llegaron hasta allí? Seguramente habían volado con ese mapache Hachi, hacía mucho que Miroku no disponía de su esclavo, pero le pareció lógico que vengan volando en él. La distancia entre la aldea y el palacio era mucha, sobre todo para un grupo de humanos. Se imaginó rápidamente que el grupo de mujeres eran Sango y sus niñas, aunque quizá Rin también los acompañaba. ¿Su amiga ya habría tenido a su bebé? Calculaba que sí, habían pasado varios meses desde que él partió de la aldea.

En ese instante, recordó que él también tenía _algo_ similar. ¿Debería contar lo de su cachorro? Pensó que tal vez sí, pero la vergüenza de tener que decirlo se le hizo espantosa. Aunque podría ocultarlo perfectamente, si no se notaba nada con la ropa, pero esos idiotas eran demasiado perceptivos, y no sabía cómo, pero seguro lo acabarían descubriendo si no decía nada.

El palacio estaba recubierto y protegido por una barrera muy poderosa, por lo que sólo pudo percibir y oler a sus amigos cuando éstos entraron en los límites del castillo. Reconoció fácilmente a cada uno de ellos. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, las niñas e incluso Rin, pero había otro olor diferente. Uno que le hizo erizar la piel e Inuyasha agitó la cabeza, convenciéndose que debía ser su imaginación. Desde que su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir esos malestares por el cachorro, sus sentidos también se vieron alterados, sobre todo el olfato. Debía ser un error, aunque en su memoria tenía tan fijo ese olor que le fue imposible quedarse tranquilo.

El pequeño Raiden junto a él lo miró algo confundido y tuvo que apurar el paso para seguirlo. Inuyasha, sin darse cuenta, estaba dando largas y fuertes zancadas hasta ese salón donde sabía que habían dejado a su grupo de amigos. No se podía sacar esa anomalía de su cabeza, tenía que llegar pronto.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron para él, los sirvientes hicieron reverencias al verlo y sus amigos se abalanzaron a él para abrazarlo.

—¡Inuyasha, tanto tiempo! —vociferó Rin muy contenta de verlo sin poder evitar abrazarlo y las gemelas de Sango hicieron lo mismo, diciendo que extrañaron mucho al _Tío perrito_. Mierda, hacía demasiado no escuchaba ese molesto mote, pero quizá lo había extrañado un poco.

—Es bueno que estés bien amigo —comentó Miroku poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Sobre todo al ver que vives en un lugar tan espléndido, tal vez me mude contigo.

—Has eso y no vivirás para contarlo —amenazó Sango, pero era una broma común entre ellos, aunque sí lo mataría si se atrevía a irse. Ella se acercó a Inuyasha abrazando un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos—. Hola, Inuyasha —Sonrió la exterminadora—. Vinimos para que conozcas a nuestro hijo.

—Sí, porque era obvio que nunca ibas a venir —acusó Shippo sobre la cabeza de Miroku.

—Yo tampoco querría volver… —Suspiró el monje mientras observaba todo el lugar. Sospechaba que Inuyasha vivía con bastantes lujos, ya que Sesshomaru mencionó que pertenecían a la nobleza yōkai, pero ni en sus sueños imaginó un lugar tan magnífico como ése.

—Ah sí… —mencionó el hanyō con una ceja arqueada. Siempre supo que ese ambicioso de Miroku babearía al ver el palacio y no se equivocó—. Siento no haber ido —se disculpó mirando a Sango—. Pasaron… cosas.

No iba a decir ahora que llevaba un cachorro dentro. Tal vez, si llegaba a darse la conversación, lo comentaría, pero sería muy difícil.

—Sí, bueno… —La exterminadora titubeó unos instantes, pero finalmente sabía que debía hablar—. También pasaron cosas.

—¿Qué? —espetó Inuyasha sin entender la cara de preocupación con la que ella le miró.

En ese instante, recordó esa perturbación que sintió y, cuando sus amigos se apartaron, vio el origen. Mierda, no se había equivocado. Por más atrofiados que estuvieran sus sentidos, sí era lo que imaginó.

Sin poder evitarlo, Inuyasha tragó saliva y se quedó estático en su lugar sin poder creer lo que veía. ¿Esto era en serio? Por un momento, sintió que sus manos temblaban mientras esa persona se acercaba. Tanto tiempo anhelando y esperando, ¿y ahora tenía que ocurrir?

—Inuyasha… —murmuró Kagome emocionada y al borde de las lágrimas mientras lo veía. ¡En serio era él! La chica corrió hasta donde estaba esa persona que el destino le quitó y lo abrazó con ímpetu mientras lloraba de la emoción—. ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!

Por su parte, Inuyasha se quedó congelado y con la vista perdida. Era Kagome, sin duda era ella. Era el mismo olor, el cabello negro, los ojos dulces y esos cálidos abrazos. ¿Cómo era esto posible? No se lo pudo responder y tampoco dijo nada. El estado de conmoción que el embargó fue tal que olvidó todo por un instante y su mente quedó en blanco. No devolvió el abrazo, sólo alcanzó a levantar una mano y colocarla sobre la cabeza de ella, nada más para asegurarse que no lo estaba imaginando. Sí, era real. La mujer que tanto quiso y con la que vivió tantas cosas regresó, y lo estaba abrazando. Lo que tanto deseó por mucho tiempo y creyó imposible estaba ocurriendo, pero Inuyasha no reaccionó como siempre había imaginado. No supo qué hacer o qué pensar. Sólo se quedó allí, dejando que Kagome llorara y se aferrara a él.

Aquel grupo, quienes se mantuvieron algo apartados, miraron la escena con una sensación de pesadumbre, porque sabían que esto no estaba pasando en el momento indicado y temían que fuera a ocurrir ahora con ese par que, en otra época, consideraron el uno para el otro.

* * *

 **Notas** : Para los que se preguntaban si Kagome iba a volver, aquí tienen su respuesta. El que haya regresado en este momento lo vuelve todo bastante dramático... En fin, ya veremos qué pasa, tan lindos que estaban estos dos con su hijo.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron.

Nos vemos el miércoles.


	32. Capítulo 31

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XXXI

—¿Qué creen que esté pasando? —preguntó a sus amigos Shippo intrigado.

—No lo sé —suspiró Sango mientras abrazaba a su hijo—. Sólo espero que estén bien.

—Eso ya no está en nuestra manos, querida.

Miroku tenía razón, pero preocuparse era inevitable. Inuyasha y Kagome se había retirado para poder hablar en privado, dejándolos a ellos esperando. Un gran nerviosismo les inundaba por esa espera. Sabían que esos dos tenía muchas cosas que hablar, pero les preocupaba qué pudiera pasar.

Cuando Kagome apareció, fue Shippo quien la encontró de casualidad saliendo del pozo justo cuando estaba por marcharse a hacer un viaje solo. El pequeño zorro casi se infarta cuando la ve y lo mismo le ocurrió a los demás. Es que nadie esperaba que esto pasara, al menos no ahora. Ella explicó que tampoco sabía qué ocurrió y, acto seguido, preguntó por Inuyasha. Nadie dijo qué realmente había pasado con Inuyasha, sólo dijeron que se había mudado. Por más que supieran que, tal vez, lo mejor hubiera sido ser honestos, todos estuvieron de acuerdo que ellos no eran los encargados de decir qué había pasado.

A pesar que aseguraron que no sabían dónde estaba el nuevo hogar de Inuyasha, Kagome insistió que lo buscaría y allí no les quedó más remedio que acompañarla. No podían dejarla marcharse sola y también ellos deseaban ver a Inuyasha. Su pequeño hijo había nacido hace muy poco y deseaban que su tío lo conozca. Miroku pidió un pequeño favor a Hachi, quien había ido a visitarlo hace poco, y el mapache encontró la forma de llegar a las tierras que pertenecían a Sesshomaru. Fue un trabajo duro y además los llevó volando. El pobre tanuki cayó rendido apenas llegaron y se quedó dormido en el suelo. Luego se merecería una buena cena. Aunque el mapache se perdió el encuentro que tuvieron, pero sin duda fue algo incómodo. La reacción de Inuyasha no los dejó muy tranquilos. En esos momentos, la incertidumbre era insoportable.

—Ahora que Kagome volvió —dijo Rin quien también se notaba consternada por lo que había pasado—. ¿Creen que Inuyasha quiera regresar con ella?

Aquella niña había crecido y ya no era tan pequeña como para no entender qué pasaba. Comprendía perfectamente que la mujer de la que Inuyasha estaba enamorado regresó, ¿pero qué pasaría? ¿Dejaría al señor Sesshomaru? No quería imaginárselo.

—Es cierto que Inuyasha siempre amó a la señorita Kagome —asintió Miroku—, pero nunca se sabe.

—Sin duda es una situación complicada —Sango no quería imaginarse lo confundido que debía estar ahora el hanyō.

Mientras conversaban, algunos de los sirvientes se aproximaron a ellos.

—Disculpen —llamó la chica—. Mi nombre es Aya. Yo y mi hermana Maya solemos servir de cerca al señor Inuyasha —explicó—. ¿Desean algo? Podemos ordenar que les traigan comida o lo que quieran.

—Será un honor recibir los buenos tratos de tan agraciadas señoritas —mencionó Miroku, más que nada por costumbre, pero a Sango no le gustó nada.

—¡Ja, qué divertido! —rió Maya al oírlo—. Nunca habían venido humanos aquí.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó la exterminadora ladeando la cabeza.

—No, son los primeros —confesó Aya y al instante el bebé que Sango traía en brazos lloriqueó un poco—. ¡Oh, qué belleza! —mencionó inclinándose un poco para verlo mientras su madre lo mecía—. ¿Quiere que traigamos algo para acostarlo? Así no tiene que cargarlo todo el tiempo.

—Sería de gran ayuda —confesó. Por más que tuviera brazos fuertes, su hijo ya pensaba mucho y le cansaba cargarlo tanto.

—Es adorable —aseguró la joven sirvienta sonriendo—. Esperemos que el de nuestro señor también sea así.

—Y tranquilo —acotó su gemela riendo.

Ambas jóvenes se retiraron a realizar sus quehaceres, pero sus palabras dejaron a todos el grupo en blanco. Ninguno habló, pero todos se miraron como si quisieran confirmar que cada uno oyó lo mismo antes de decir alguna palabra.

—¿Escucharon eso también? —se animó a preguntar Shippo, pero todos seguían demasiado sorprendidos como para contestar rápidamente.

—Quizá no se estaban refiriendo a él —sugirió Miroku, pero al instante lo pensó mejor—. Aunque… Inuyasha lucía algo diferente.

—Sí —asintió el kitsune—. No llevaba su ropa roja de siempre.

—No, no es por eso —negó el monje—. Me refiero a… No lo sé. Su piel lucía más suave y sus ojos… Me recordó un poco a ti, Sango, cuando esperabas a nuestro hijo.

—¿Eso crees? —La exterminadora intentó pensar. Ella era la única que sabía por lo que Inuyasha pasó y suponía que ahora había intentado de nuevo tener un hijo, no era una locura—. Puede ser…

—Yo lo sentí como más gordo cuando lo abracé —Rin puso una mano en su mentón en un gesto pensativo. Ella creyó que esa sensación se debía a la ropa diferente, aunque ahora lo dudaba.

—Mamá —llamó una de las niñas a Sango—. ¿El tío perrito tendrá un bebé?

—No lo sabemos, cariño —contestó acariciándole la cabeza—. Él nos lo dirá cuando venga.

Sin duda todos esperaban ahora con más ansias el regreso de Inuyasha, pero sabían que tardaría. Sin embargo, no fueron capaces de imaginar qué clase de cosas pasarían. Con Kagome de regreso e Inuyasha, posiblemente, esperando un hijo; todo resultaba muy confuso. Cada uno allí tenía su opinión particular, pero la decisión final sólo le concernía a esos dos. Esperaron con paciencia, porque otra cosa no podían hacer, y les atendieron de maravilla, llevándoles varias exquisiteces.

En otra parte del palacio, en los jardines, era donde se encontraba Inuyasha con Kagome. Necesitaban hablar en un lugar privado y tranquilo, en el cual pudieran decirse todo lo pertinente. Inuyasha miraba a la joven mientras caminaban en silencio. Ella lucía un poco más grande, madura, y suponía que eso se debía a los años transcurridos. Ya no se veía como esa niña que le gritaba todos los días, ahora tenía un porte más de mujer y sus típicas ropas habían cambiados, pero seguían siendo igual de extrañas.

Dieron un par de vueltas por los jardines sin decirse nada y algo de tensión se percibía entre ellos inevitablemente. ¿Cómo podían hablarse? Si la última vez que se vieron fue cuando se separaron. Pensó que sería para siempre, pero ahora supo que no.

¿Qué se supone que debía pensar ahora? ¿Que no esperó lo suficiente por la mujer que amaba? Eso le causaba cierta inconformidad, pero tampoco era su culpa. ¿Cómo iba a saber que ella realmente volvería? Esperó mucho su regreso. Visitó el pozo continuamente esperando que ella saliera de ahí, hasta que se resignó y su vida tuvo giros inesperados. Ahora, frente a él, estaba lo que más había deseado hace tan sólo unos años, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer?

—Vaya… —mencionó Kagome asombrada al ver a su alrededor. Ya había dejado de llorar y se sentía un poco mejor, estaba contenta de poder estar con Inuyasha finalmente—. Este lugar es impresionante —confesó regresando su vista al hanyō—. Aquí vives con tu hermano, ¿verdad? Los chicos dijeron eso.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Inuyasha al oír eso. Sesshomaru. Qué bueno que Sesshomaru aún no había vuelto o todo eso sería muy problemático.

—Sí… —contestó con cierta duda—. ¿Qué más te dijeron?

—No mucho —Ella se alzó de hombros y le sonrió con dulzura—. Estaban más interesados en saber cómo volví.

—A mí también me gustaría saber —confesó.

—Yo tampoco lo sé en realidad —Kagome decidió que lo mejor era contar todo desde el principio. Así que tomó aire para darse fuerzas antes de empezar—. Cuando pasó eso que… Ya sabes, yo me quedé allí y tú aquí, y el pozo dejó de funcionar quedé devastada —dijo con angustia e hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar—. Estuve tan triste por mucho tiempo. Lloré tanto, me metí al pozo creyendo que podía volver a funcionar, pero no pasó. Tuve que vivir con el dolor que de no saber qué ocurrió con Sango, Miroku, Shippo… contigo —Una pequeña lágrima bajó por su rostro al recordar la amargura que le llenaba el corazón, pero la limpió, obligándose a no romper en llanto y seguir hablando—. Creí que nunca los volvería a ver. Me enfoqué en mis estudios, los exámenes eran lo único que lograba distraerme un poco y terminé la secundaria, pero… el dolor nunca desapareció.

—Quedarse de este lado tampoco fue fácil —comentó Inuyasha bajando la cabeza al oír el relato. Muchas veces se preguntó cómo estaría ella, pensando que seguramente se encontraría triste y no se equivocó.

—Lo sé —asintió—. Miroku y Sango dijeron que… me esperabas —Kagome sonrió sin poder evitarlo acercándose un poco más a él—. Perdón, Inuyasha. Hice lo que pude, deseé con toda mi fuerza regresar, pero ni así el pozo se abría.

—No importa —aseguró mirándola fijamente—. No fue tu culpa… ¿Pero cómo llegaste ahora?

—No lo sé —reiteró—. Estaba a punto de mudarme, si te soy sincera —comentó con una pequeña risa sorprendiendo al hanyō—. Me postulé para ingresar a una universidad muy importante y estaba preparando todo para irme.

—¿Ir a qué? —Arqueó una ceja sin entender nada, provocando la risa de Kagome.

—Es un lugar como la escuela que iba, pero para adultos.

—Ah, ahí tendrás más exámenes —mencionó entendiendo y la chica asintió. Mierda, no entendía por qué era tan adicta a esos exámenes, pero siempre fue así. Para Kagome las prioridades eran los exámenes y después Naraku.

—Decidí visitar el pozo una última vez —continuó contando—. A pesar de los años, sentí que jamás iba a poder seguir viviendo si no los volvía a ver. Después de todo lo que vivimos juntos, quería verte, Inuyasha —Sus ojos se clavaron en los de él y lo miraron con intensidad—. Allí, el pozo brilló y no dudé en cruzar como solía hacerlo.

Cuando ella acabó su historia, no supo qué decir. Muchas dudas pasaron por su cabeza, pero la principal fue un gran _¿por qué?_ ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué ella tenía que regresar en este momento cuando su vida tenía un panorama más favorable? Maldita sea su endemoniada suerte.

—No sé qué decir… —masculló con sinceridad.

—Es impresionante —asintió igual de asombrada—. Estás muy callado, no te recordaba así —intentó bromear, pero Inuyasha no se río—. Creí que te alegrarías de verme…

—¡Me alegro! —dijo rápidamente, pero enseguida se acomodó—. Es decir… Siempre me preocupé y pensaba cómo estabas. Con lo llorona que eres, seguro te ahogarías en lágrimas.

—Ahg, ¿ni estando separado de mí cambias? —mencionó ella cruzándose de brazos, pero al instante recordó su carta especial—. No me hagas decir la _palabra mágica_.

Cuando Inuyasha oyó eso no lo entendió en un principio, pero al instante lo comprendió perfectamente y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. No, no podía dejar que ella haga eso. Había olvidado completamente el collar de dominación que aún portaba y no podía sacarse. Durante tanto tiempo no escuchó esa palabra ni sintió su cuerpo cayendo con fuerza hacia el piso, que olvidó por completo que lo traía. Si Kagome decía aquella palabra, podía lastimar a su cachorro y no iba a dejarla.

En un movimiento desesperado, la tomó del brazo y la miró fijamente, de una forma casi amenazante.

—No te atrevas a hacerlo —dijo de manera tajante. Su cachorro era muy pequeño y no dejaría que nada lo dañe, incluso si eso significaba enfrentarse con la mujer que tanto significaba para él.

—¿Qué…? —mencionó ella sin entender—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame!

Ella se movió con fuerza y él la soltó. Estaba nervioso, había actuado por impulso, no quería agarrarla con tanta fuerza.

—Kagome, hablo en serio —reiteró y la joven lo miró desconcertada.

—Inuyasha, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó afligida—. Tú… Tú no eres así, ¿qué pasa?

Una parte de él, agradeció que Kagome no lo haya sentado. En otra época, ella sin duda lo habría hecho sin chistar. Se notaba que había madurado, pero si Inuyasha quería proteger a su hijo se dio cuenta que debía decirle la verdad.

—Hay… —Apretó los dientes sin saber cómo explicarlo. Esto sería muy difícil—. Muchas cosas cambiaron.

La joven parpadeó sin entenderle y era obvio que así fuera. ¿Cómo explicarle todo lo que pasó mientras ella daba sus exámenes? Tenía tantas cosas para decir. El celo, Sesshomaru, la cría. Mierda, no tenía idea cómo manejar esta situación.

—Ya lo creo… —dijo Kagome acariciándose el brazo que Inuyasha le apretó. En el pasado, él solía tratarla de forma brusca también, pero ese instante sintió que le habló con un tono extraño y peligroso. Eso le preocupó. Sabía que, después de esos años, Inuyasha podría haber cambiado, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no se imaginó cuánto—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué luces tan nervioso?

No fue capaz de contestar eso en un primer momento. Inuyasha suspiró y le sugirió a Kagome que se sentaran. Ella lo siguió y permaneció en el pasto cerca de él, observándolo de cerca. Inuyasha realmente lucía preocupado, pero no dijo nada. Esperó hasta que él hablase sin presionarlo, por más que las ganas de saber la estaban matando.

El problema era que no tenía idea por dónde empezar. ¿Debía contarle todo además? Sí, debía hacerlo. Kagome no se merecía que le mintiera, no podía hacerlo. No estaba seguro qué tipo de ideas tenía ella en la cabeza a raíz de ese encuentro inesperado que tuvieron, pero Inuyasha debía dejar en claro algunas cosas. No todo era tan fácil como hace tres años. Tal vez, si ella hubiera aparecido antes, no habría vivido todo lo que pasó. Sin embargo, ya estaba hecho y no podía hacerse el tonto.

Respiró hondo, intentando darse ánimos y sus ojos cayeron en los de esa mujer, quien le miraba con duda e impaciencia.

—Cuando el pozo se cerró —comenzó a hablar con dificultad— me negué a creerlo. Pensaba que eventualmente volverías y podríamos… quién sabe —Sonrió con nostalgia y supo que ella lo entendió. _Tener una vida juntos_ —. Me quedé a vivir en la aldea y visitaba el pozo todo el tiempo, pensando que un día saldrías de ahí, pero… no fue así.

—Eso me dijeron —mencionó Kagome apenada. Sabía que no era su culpa, pero le dolía pensar que Inuyasha la esperó tanto tiempo y ella no pudo hacer nada. Aun así, expuso algunas dudas que aún no dejaban su mente—. Pero… ¿Cómo acabaste aquí? —Alzó una mano señalando el palacio—. Parece imposible que te lleves mejor con Sesshomaru.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Inuyasha al oír eso. Obviamente esa mujer no se imaginaba cuánto las cosas habían cambiado y tener que decirlo era un suplicio.

—Sí, también me lo pareció —concordó recordando lo mucho que le costó llegar hasta hoy e incluso aún le costaba creer que esa era su vida—, pero él es… un poco menos bastardo ahora.

Al decir eso, provocó una pequeña risa por parte de la chica.

—Es bueno que hayan hecho las paces —Sonrió muy contenta—. Los hermanos no deben pelear y menos como ustedes, que siempre querían matarse —dijo sin poder contar la cantidad de veces que esos dos habían cruzado sus espadas, pero no siempre que se vieron era para combatir—. Aunque… recuerdo que Sesshomaru se preocupaba por ti —mencionó con una mirada algo nostálgica, pero Inuyasha no la miró totalmente incrédulo—. ¿Qué? Es verdad. Él vino a ayudarnos a controlarte una vez que tu lado yōkai te dominó y no buscaba matarte. Además, te ha salvado varias veces y tú a él. Incluso la última vez que peleamos con Naraku y Magatsuhi tomó posesión de tu cuerpo, Sesshomaru no quiso sacar su espada para atacar porque te estaban controlando.

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio mientras oía esas palabras y bajó la cabeza pensativo. ¿En serio Sesshomaru se había preocupado un poco por él en esa épocas? Le costaba creerlo, pero quizá. Aunque se imaginaba que el pensamiento de su hermano, en ese momento, era que no le dejaría el placer a otros de matar a su presa. Quién sabe, Sesshomaru era raro.

—Sí, es verdad… —murmuró el hanyō aún recordando cada una de esas escenas.

—Es importante tener buena relación con la familia —dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, pero Inuyasha parecía algo perdido en su mente—. Inuyasha —lo llamó y él levantó la mirada—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que no me dices?

Esas exigencias de nuevo le alteraron un poco. No podía dejar que ese asunto se dilate más, pero tampoco sabía cómo continuar. Sí, claro que Sesshomaru era su familia, pero ahora lo era más que nunca. Ellos _tenían_ una familia.

—No es fácil… —dijo con algo de duda, pero tenía que hacerlo—. Hace unos dos años, hubo una noche donde no me sentí bien —comenzó contando desde ese momento para que la chica entendiera todo y ella lo miró con absoluta atención—. Nunca me enfermo, lo sabes bien, pero tuve fiebre y estuve muy débil algunos días.

—Inuyasha… eso es terrible —mencionó Kagome alarmada, pero no quiso interrumpirlo más y lo dejó seguir.

—No le presté atención al principio —continuó—. Luego vino el viejo Myoga y dijo un montón de estupideces que no quise escuchar, pero que al final tenía razón —Hizo una pequeña pausa, intentando organizar los acontecimientos en su cabeza y explicarlos de la forma más fácil posible—. Hay una clase entre los demonios que se llamaba beta, los cuales pueden concebir crías y cumplen el mismo rol que las hembras, pero son machos —explicó odiándose a sí mismo por tener que asumir, indirectamente, que él cumplía el rol de la hembra, aunque ya lo sabía—. Y yo… formo parte de ese grupo.

Kagome no le comentó nada inmediatamente, parecía bastante confundida sobre lo que acababa de decirle y aún faltaba lo peor.

—Eso suena… —intentó pronunciar ella, pero sólo balbuceó incoherencias—. Difícil.

—Lo es —contestó Inuyasha—, pero esa es la verdad.

—Significa que… ¿Puedes tener hijos? ¿Como una mujer?

El rostro de Inuyasha se puso un poco rojo cuando oyó eso y volteó la mirada. Por más que fuera verdad, oírlo le causaba un incómodo repelús. No dijo nada al respecto, sólo asintió.

—Es una locura —comentó ella—, pero no creo que sea imposible. Los yōkai son bastante extraños e incluso tú que sólo una mitad de tu ser lo es.

—Sí, pero… Eso no es todo —anunció llamando la atención de la chica nuevamente—. Esa vez que me sentí mal fue porque empecé a experimentar el _celo_.

—¿Como el de los perros?

—Sí… —dudó un poco al respecto, pero no prestó atención—. En fin, a raíz de eso todo se me complicó un poco porque algunos yōkai querían venir a joder conmigo para tener a sus putas crías.

En ese instante, se cayó porque se dio cuenta que había sido algo brusco, pero era la verdad. Sin embargo, Kagome lo miró impresionada. Ella imaginó todo de una forma muy animal y se compadeció de Inuyasha, al pensar en lo que tuvo que haber sufrido.

—Vaya… —mencionó aún conmocionada—. ¿Fue por eso que te mudaste de la aldea?

—No… —contestó y supo que aquí debía finalmente decirlo—. Con Sesshomaru… Con él… Nosotros… Ambos somos perros demonio así que fue inevitable que él… Que termináramos… ¡Ahg, rayos! ¡¿Por qué mierda tiene que ser tan difícil?!

—¡Inuyasha, calma! —pidió Kagome viendo lo desesperado que estaba y además porque no entendió nada de lo que decía—. Sólo dilo, no te preocupes más.

Un gruñido lleno de frustración salió de su boca cuando oyó esas palabras. No tenía idea cómo decirlo, así que tomó el concejo de Kagome. Sería rápido y conciso. Tomó la mano de ella y la llevó a su vientre, buscando que palpase esa parte poco crecida de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué…?

— _Esto_ fue lo que hicimos —interrumpió sin dejarla sacar la mano—. Sesshomaru se convirtió en mi compañero y lo que sientes ahí es nuestro cachorro.

Inuyasha no tuvo idea cómo la voz no le tembló al hablar en esta ocasión, pero finalmente pudo decirlo. Sin embargo, Kagome parecía impactada y su rostro se puso blanco un instante por la sorpresa. No sabía cómo ella podría reaccionar ante esto, pero ya se había arriesgado y sintió que era lo que debía hacer.

* * *

 **Notas** : Estos capítulos donde no hay Sesshomaru me deprimen(? De todas formas, fue intenso y difícil para mí hacerlo. Inuyasha fue muy impulsivo, pero ya veremos cómo se las arregla, al menos dijo la verdad, es un avance.

Nos vemos el sábado, si sobrevivio.

* * *

 **Reviews**

 _Hibbie_ : En algún momento iba a aparecer, aunque originalmente yo no quería que fuera así, pero acabaron convenciéndome algunos comentarios de "¿En serio Kagome nunca va a regresar?" y ahí está(? Contemplé la posibilidad que ella volviera cuando Inuyasha ya tuviera su cachorro, pero leí eso en otro fanfic y quise ser un poco diferente. Miralo como una prueba a esto, la cual puede afianzar su unión o destruirla. Ella vino para ver a Inuyasha, después sabremos cómo se desencadena todo. Como si Sesshomaru fuera a permitir que se vaya(? Jajajaja Así que tranquila, va a estar todo bien, espero... Muchas gracias por los reviews y espero recompenzar un poco estos pesares en el futuro.

 _Ruko Megpoid_ : Me alegra poder animarte. Los reviews que me dejan animan mi semana también. La idea era que regresara en un momento inesperado y sorprendiera, veo que cumplí mi objetivo por ese lado. También me encanta el drama, aunque desgarre mi alma, pero a veces pasan esas cosas. Sango también me encanta, creo que es uno de los mejores personajes de la serie porque es una mujer fuerte y bastante independiente en ese mundo machista(?) Capaz que aparezca la mamá de Sesshomaru, pero dudo que sea por ahora jajaja Gracias por el review!


	33. Capítulo 32

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XXXII

Luego de unos instantes de silencio, Inuyasha comenzó a preocuparse un poco más y creyó que posiblemente no había tomado la mejor decisión. Observó a esa mujer frente a él, quien no lo miraba, sólo se mantenía pensativa y sin poder superar la sorpresa de la noticia. Tal vez fue demasiado brusco al decirlo, pero no tenía otra manera. Él era así, después de todo. Kagome sabía cómo era, pero seguro jamás esperó que le dijera nada similar. ¿Qué habría esperado esa chica de todos modos al volver? ¿Que retomaran su relación desde donde la dejaron? Sin duda Inuyasha habría dicho que sí, pero tres años atrás.

Ahora, Inuyasha no podía tomar ese tipo de decisiones. Por más que Kagome haya vuelto, él no podía regresar. A pesar de haberla amado tanto, en este momento otros eran sus deseos. Kagome significaba y siempre significaría mucho para él, nunca olvidaría el amor que tuvo por ella, de la misma forma que no olvidaría a Kikyo; pero en ese momento su situación era otra.

No hubo una ceremonia tal vez, pero lo que tenía con Sesshomaru era prácticamente un matrimonio en términos humanos. Quizá resultase extraño, pero ahora tenía un cachorro dentro de él y sería el hijo de esa unión. Jamás podría cambiar todo aquello, porque esa era justamente su nueva vida, su nuevo amor. Era increíble y hasta una locura pensar de esa forma, pero era la verdad y no podía negarla.

Amaba a ese bastardo. Amaba a su cachorro. Incluso a esa vida extraña a la cual se estaba acostumbrando. Era feliz así, sin importar lo extraño que todo se había vuelto. No quería cambiar esa felicidad que finalmente le había tocado vivir, ni por la vuelta de un viejo amor ni por nada. Esto era lo que elegía ahora y lo que sabía que debía hacer.

Dejó que Kagome quitara la mano de su abdomen, pero ella no dijo nada por un largo rato. ¿Debería preguntarle? Aunque no tenía idea tampoco qué decirle.

—Yo… —pronunció ella finalmente y su voz temblorosa le causó escalofrío a Inuyasha—. Esto… No sé… qué decir.

Kagome alzó los ojos para ver a Inuyasha y él apretó los dientes sintiéndose cada vez más tenso. Entendía a la perfección cómo se sentía, porque Inuyasha tampoco tenía idea qué decirle. ¿Debería hacerla sentir mejor? ¿Cómo? No tenía idea cómo consolar a alguien, menos en esta ocasión porque él era la causa del problema.

—Perdona —murmuró bajando la cabeza.

¿Qué más podía decir? Le pedía perdón por varias cosas. Por no esperarla, por volver a enamorarse, por pensar que realmente no volvería; pero en ningún momento había tenido intención de lastimarla.

—No… —mencionó con una voz queda y alzó los ojos para clavarlos en los de Inuyasha, los tenía brillantes y con pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir—. Perdóname tú a mí, Inuyasha.

Esa palabras le causaron impresión, tanta que no pudo contenerla y sin querer se fue un poco hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarla. ¿Ella le pedía perdón? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Tú… —continuó Kagome aún sin poder hablar con fluidez por la impresión—. ¿Fue por eso que no querías que lo… dijera? —habló con cuidado, fijándose de no hacer ninguna torpeza—. ¿Por qué no querías que lo lastimara?

Se asombró porque ella pensase en eso justamente y prácticamente estuviera al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Por qué no le gritaba ni lo estaba llamando tonto o algo así? ¿Verdaderamente esta era Kagome?

—Perdóname —repitió la joven y tomó las manos del hanyō—. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado y… y… En ningún momento quise causarte… causarles daño. Es… Es… No lo entiendo, nunca lo imaginé y…

—Oye… —interrumpió a la nerviosa mujer y apretó con cuidado las manos de ella sin dejar de mirarla—. Ya, tranquila. No es tu culpa, no lo sabías.

Ella asintió y respiró intentando calmarse mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que habían comenzado a bajar por su rostro. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por tristeza o pena? No lo entendía e Inuyasha dudaba que alguna vez lo llegarse a entender. Dejó que ella se calmara y no mencionó nada más, pero la actitud que tomó le pareció peculiar, fue algo que realmente no esperó.

—Sabes… —continuó hablando Kagome con la mirada baja y una sonrisa melancólica. Inuyasha guardó silencio—. Durante estos años pensé mucho en ti —declaró provocando que el hanyō diera un pequeño respingo asombrado—. No me olvidé de ti, de todo lo que significas para mí, de todo lo que vivimos y sentimos, pero… lo entiendo —Kagome levantó la vista y fijó sus ojos en Inuyasha. Esto no era sencillo para ninguno de los dos, pero la verdad no siempre sabe bien—. Han pasado años y la vida continúa, para los dos.

Aquella declaración lo dejó perplejo. Pasaron unos segundos en que no supo qué más hacer que mirarla y parpadeó con lentitud, como si aún no pudiera terminar de asimilar sus palabras. ¿Kagome en serio estaba bien con esto? Inuyasha realmente no podía entenderlo.

—Tampoco te olvidé —dijo rápidamente y ella le sonrió—. Sólo que… No sé cómo pasó esto. Fue todo muy raro, pero ahora yo no… no puedo…

—Entiendo —reiteró asintiendo—. Yo no pretendo que cambies nada por mí —mencionó sorprendiéndolo aún más—. En estos años, me preguntaba cómo estabas. Una parte de mí se preguntaba si estarías esperando, pero… había otra que suponía que habías seguido con tu vida.

Por más amargo que fuera decir eso, Kagome lo hizo. Ella amaba muchísimo a Inuyasha, pero también tenía que ser realista. Muchas cosas cambian con los años, no podía negarlo. Sin embargo, olvidar los años donde viajaba a ese mundo tan fantasioso era imposible. Nunca olvidaría a Inuyasha ni lo que vivieron, pero la forma en que se separaron, al menos a ella, le impedía continuar con su vida.

—Perdona por no… esperar —Inuyasha apretó los labios al decir eso. Lo había hecho, pero toda la situación que se produjo después con su hermano y el constante pensamiento que Kagome no regresaría le hizo cambiar. Se sintió culpable en ese instante, porque tal vez ella esperaba otra cosa de esta conversación, pero no podía dársela. Aun así, vio a Kagome negar con la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Está bien —dijo nuevamente—. Yo realmente sólo quería... verte —Al decir esto, sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse un poco—. Ni siquiera pudimos despedirnos y creo que eso, no haberte visto aunque sea una vez más, impedía que pueda seguir con mi vida —Kagome frotó su rostro para apartar esa tristeza y sonrió al recordar algo—. Alguien… un chico, con el que he salido, me ha pedido ser su prometida.

Cuando Inuyasha oyó eso, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. ¿Que alguien le dijo qué? Sin querer, acabó acercándose un poco más hacia delante, como si no hubiese oído bien.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó sin salir de su impresión.

—Sí —rió un poco—. Él es muy bueno, me ha acompañado mucho, pero… no pude darle una respuesta —dijo eso último con cierta pena, pero Inuyasha no la interrumpió para saber el resto de la historia—. Una parte de mí aún seguía de este lado, un episodio de mi vida que no pude cerrar y simplemente no podía aceptar algo tan importante sin que mi corazón estuviera tranquilo —Ella llevó una mano hasta su pecho apretando un poco la tela de su ropa—. Por eso fui al pozo, para conectarme de nuevo con este lugar que tanto significaba para mí y allí se abrió. Creo que fue… No lo sé, quizá un último deseo que se me concedió o eso quiero creer.

Luego de oír esas palabras, Inuyasha guardó silencio. No estaba seguro qué decir. Quizá fuese un deseo o algo que provocó la fuerza de voluntad de esa mujer, la cual muchas veces creyó que era mágica. De todas formas, allí estaba. Entendía a lo que ella se refería, que ni siquiera pudieron despedirse y todo entre los dos quedó sumamente inconcluso. A él también le dolía pensar en eso, pero, al hablar con Kagome, ese dolor estaba disminuyendo un poco.

—Kagome, yo…

—Inuyasha —interrumpió ella sonriéndole—. Está bien —dijo una vez más—. Estoy feliz de verte finalmente y saber que estás bien, que estás… con gente que te quiere.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, ella lloró una vez más al decir eso, pero no lloraba de tristeza. Fue muy sincera con sus palabras. Le producía alegría saber que esa persona que tanto amó estaba bien y recibía todo el cariño que se merecía, ese que tantos años le fue negado. Quizá no entendiera cómo acabó con su hermano, esas cosas de yōkai o cómo ahora podía tener hijos; pero Kagome podía entender perfectamente que Inuyasha estaba siendo amado y amaba. Podía verlo en sus ojos y eso la hacía muy feliz. A pesar que le doliese pensar en que ellos no tuvieron una oportunidad de ser felices, pero quizás así debía ser. Algunos amores, muy fuertes, no logran prosperar en el tiempo y sólo tienen un determinado espacio en la vida de las personas. Ella entendía esto, lo pensó durante mucho tiempo y era justamente por eso que ahora era capaz de decirle a Inuyasha que se alegraba por él.

Sin meditarlo mucho, él estiró su brazo y atrajo a esa joven hacia él. La abrazó y la dejó llorar en su hombro. Nunca había sido muy cariñoso con Kagome, pero en ese momento sintió que debía hacerlo. Ella le correspondió el gesto y estuvo bien. Ninguno de los dos sintió ninguna incomodidad ni algo que los molestase, esto era necesario.

Como dijo Kagome, tenía algo sin cerrar y finalmente estaban pudiendo hacerlo. Lo suyo no tuvo oportunidad de florecer, pero Inuyasha estaba feliz porque ella estuviera bien. Fue bastante extraño no encontrarse molesto cuando Kagome comentó que tenía un novio y posiblemente se casara, aunque eso tenía una respuesta muy clara. Su corazón había cambiado y el de ella también. Ahora, si intentaban algo, sería imposible. Su tiempo ya no era este y debían aceptarlo.

—También me hace feliz verte bien —murmuró, pero Kagome lo oyó perfectamente.

Así estuvo bien, no había nada más entre ellos que sentimientos sinceros. Kagome había sufrido mucho en su adolescencia con Inuyasha. A causa de Naraku, de Kikyo, y lo amó a pesar de todas las adversidades. Tanto así que ahora, después de tanto tiempo, era capaz de sonreír mirando de frente a esa persona que jamás dejaría de significar tanto para ella y era muy consciente que debía ser felices por separado.

¿Acaso era un cruel destino? No, en lo absoluto. Sólo era lo que les había tocado vivir y no había por qué enojarse. Ella sabía que podía ser feliz e Inuyasha también, y eso era suficiente para ambos. Ya no eran esas mismas personas que pelearon contra Naraku, pero nunca dejarían de sentir afecto por el otro, por más que estuvieran lejos y distanciados por las décadas.

Luego de un rato, finalmente volvieron con el resto de sus amigos. Ellos miraron expectantes, como si esperasen ver si todo había resultado bien y se aliviaron mucho al ver que sí. Inuyasha agradecía la buena predisposición y madurez de Kagome. Ya no era la niña chillona que lo liberó del sello que lo mantuvo prisionero por cincuenta años, ahora era una mujer madura y eso le hizo sacar una sonrisa. Jamás dejaría de quererla y estar en deuda con ella. Sin embargo, tal vez las cosas se dieron de esa forma escabrosa por una razón. Si ella no lo hubiera liberado, tal vez aún seguiría en el Árbol Sagrado. Incluso todo lo que vivieron a causa de la perla y lo que pasó después, ¿quién dice que no se dio así porque debía ser de esa forma? Aunque, si Inuyasha realmente consideraba eso, ¿significaba que la unión con su hermano era algo que debía pasar? Quizá. En ese momento, no lo creyó como algo imposible.

Inu no Taisho lo dijo, casi como una maldición, que ellos estarían juntos. A pesar de todas las cosas que pasaron, tantas luchas, tanto odio, enemigos y amores inconclusos; ellos tuvieron ese momento donde se encontraron y dejaron que esa maldición se apoderara de sus vidas. Inuyasha no estaba seguro si llamarlo "maldición", pero así parecía. Por más que hayan pasado las cosas más atroces y adversas, Sesshomaru fue esa persona que le dio todo eso que nunca pudo encontrar. Justamente él, ese ser que nunca hubiera imaginado, fue quien se unió a él. Por eso fue que ni siquiera pensó en estar con Kagome ahora que ella volvió, porque, a pesar del amor puro que tuvo por ella, Sesshomaru era la persona para él.

Finalmente, acabó conversando con todo su grupo de amigos y pudo saludarlos después de la conmoción que causó esa inesperada llegada. Por más imbéciles que fueran, se notaba que ellos se habían preocupado por lo que pudiese pasar con Kagome y no pudieron evitar suspirar aliviados cuando se enteraron que habían hecho las paces, pero seguían un poco incrédulos.

—¿Realmente no te importa esto, Kagome? —preguntó Shippo de repente sin entender muy bien lo que pasó.

—No te preocupes —contestó ella acariciándole la cabeza—. Ya hablamos con Inuyasha y él me dijo que es muy feliz aquí con Sesshomaru.

—¿En serio? —El kitsune arqueó una ceja incrédulo—. Bueno… tiene que serlo si va a tener crías.

Cuando oyó eso, Inuyasha escupió el té que estaba tomando y, por suerte, Miroku se apartó, porque casi lo macha.

—¿Qué has dicho, enano? —espetó muy molesto tomando al zorro de sus ropas para alzarlo hasta su rostro.

—Yo… Bueno… —Shippo estaba muy nervioso y no sabía qué decir, pero sólo recibió un golpe por sus balbuceos de parte del hanyō—. ¡Ah, ¿por qué me pegas?! —Se quejó el niño alejándose de él para esconderse tras Kagome y acariciarse la cabeza—. ¡Serás un muy mal padre, perro tonto!

—Enano de…

—Inuyasha —interrumpió Sango antes que se levantase para querer ir tras Shippo—. No te enojes con él, una de las sirvientas comentó algo al respecto.

—Esas estúpidas habladoras —masculló entre dientes pensando en que era lógico, esas tontas nunca cerraban la boca.

—Pero dinos… —continuó Miroku—. ¿Es verdad?

El silencio fue la única respuesta que dio. Inuyasha se puso pálido cuando le preguntaron eso y abrió la boca para contestar pero ninguna palabra salió. ¡Maldita sea, ¿por qué le tenía que pasar esto?! Cuando llegaron, no estaba seguro si comentarlo, pero ahora esos idiotas le habían puesto una daga en el cuello prácticamente.

Lo único que hizo fue mirar hacia abajo y asentir oyendo como ese grupo de imbéciles suspiraban a coro asombrados. Bueno, ¿tan raro era como para que hicieran ese escándalo? Inuyasha sabía que sí.

—¡Inuyasha, qué bueno! —Rin fue la primera en hablar y se acercó a él para abrazarlo—. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Llevas mucho tiempo? ¿Qué dijo el señor Sesshomaru? ¡Seguro será un bebé muy lindo, ya quiero verlo!

La emoción de la niña era sin duda palpable e Inuyasha sonrió nervioso, sin saber qué contestar ante tantas preguntas. Para colmo, las gemelas de Sango también fueron hasta él.

—¿Tendrás un bebé, tío perrito?

—¡Será nuestro primo!

Los padres de ambas niñas rieron por el entusiasmo de sus enérgicas hijas. A Inuyasha ya le tocaría vivir situaciones así y tal vez otras mucho peores.

—Felicidades, amigo —mencionó Miroku con una sonrisa—. Como padre experimentado, te daré los consejos que quieras.

—Y los necesita, no sabe tratar niños —se quejó Shippo, aún muy ofendido por el golpe que le dio, aunque se olvidó de eso cuando una idea diferente cruzó por su mente—. Pero… Si Inuyasha va a tener el cachorro, ¿no sería la madre?

Ante esas palabras, un escalofrío recorrió la columna del kitsune, Inuyasha le había dirigido una mirada asesina que le asustó demasiado.

—Bueno… —meditó el monje—. Digamos que el rol de madre pertenece a quien lleva los hijos en su vientre y ese rol le pertenece a Inuyasha en este caso.

—¿Qué has dicho, desgraciado? —dijo molesto y con ganas de matarlo, pero las mujeres enseguida salieron a defenderlo.

—Calma, Inuyasha —pidió Kagome—. No es para tanto y… algo de razón tiene.

—¡¿Qué…?!

—Es verdad —mencionó Sango concordando con su amiga—. Ya acéptalo, no puedes negarlo.

—Sobre mi cadáver —Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado ofuscado.

Sí, claro que sabía que él ocupaba ese rol de mierda, no hacía falta que imbéciles como ellos se lo recordaran. Sin embargo, su orgullo le impedía aceptarlo en voz alta.

Hablaron un poco más sobre el tema de los hijos e incluso Sango le dijo que cargue a su pequeño bebé de pocos meses, así practicaba para cuando fuese a tener el suyo. Inuyasha sostuvo al pequeño niño y éste se encontraba dormido, así que mucha atención no le prestó, pero el hanyō miró a ese bebé con mucho detalle. El niño se parecía más a Sango sin duda, aunque quizás esos detalles cambiaran cuando creciera. Inuyasha no pudo evitar pensar en su cachorro. Cuando lo tuviera entre sus brazos, ¿también se sentiría así? Tal vez. No pesaba absolutamente nada y se sentía muy cálido tenerlo así abrazado. Sango le indicó cómo debía sostenerlo e Inuyasha le hizo caso, dándose cuenta que no recordaba haber abrazado un bebé en su vida, al menos no correctamente.

Raiden entró a la habitación en ese instante, probablemente vendría de comer algo por ahí. Inuyasha le pidió que se fuera cuando el hōkō quiso seguirlo al jardín con Kagome, pero ahora seguramente buscaba saber dónde estaba su amo. El pequeño yōkai blanco se acercó hasta ver qué hacía y miró al bebé con cuidado, lo olfateó y se quedó sentado a un lado observando. Era muy obediente y fiel, Inuyasha le estaba enseñando bien, aunque la mayor parte de la gente en el palacio sabía que el hōkō sólo le hacía caso a él.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sango miró con mucha curiosidad a ese yōkai blanco y una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro.

—Me recuerda a Kirara —comentó ella y su marido asintió.

—Ah, lo encontré hace algún tiempo y no quiso irse —comentó Inuyasha devolviéndole el bebé a Sango y el hōkō se acurrucó cerca de él.

—Quizá la próxima puedan conocerse —Sango meció a su bebé sin saber cómo reaccionaría su querida nekomata al encontrarse con un yōkai con varias colas como ella. Existían muy pocos y Sango nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver uno de cinco colas.

En ese instante, Rin pareció recordar algo importante y se acercó a Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha —lo llamó ella—. La señora Kaede me mandó a decirte algo —anunció llamando la atención de todos—. Dijo que ya era tiempo que ese collar abandone tu cuerpo.

Ante esa información, todos se quedaron perplejo. Se trataba de algo que Rin en ningún momento del viaje había mencionado, así que el grupo entero se sorprendió. Inuyasha miró las perlas oscuras alrededor de su cuello y recordó la cantidad de veces que deseó no tenerlas, pero creyó que era imposible.

—¿En serio se puede? —preguntó desconfiando y la niña asintió con entusiasmo—. ¿Y por qué carajo no me las quitó antes si podía?

—Mmm… No lo sé —admitió Rin encogiéndose de hombros—. Dijo algo sobre que era para mantenerte controlado, pero que ya no lo necesitas… Tal vez sea por el señor Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar gruñir molesto al instante. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué ese idiota lo dominaba? ¡Ja, qué ridículo! Vieja estúpida, ya le diría unas cuantas verdades cuando la volviera a ver. Sin embargo, Inuyasha se concentró en alguien más en aquel instante. Miró a Kagome con cierta duda y percibió nostalgia proviniendo de ella. Podía comprender qué ocurría, porque él pensó lo mismo. Ese collar representaba algo entre ellos, una unión, y, al romperlo, significaba que todo acabó. Aceptar eso era una tarea dura.

—Hazlo, Inuyasha —mencionó Kagome con una pequeña sonrisa—. Rin tiene razón, ya no lo necesitas.

Al oír esas palabras, apretó sus labios sin darse cuenta. Ella aceptaba esto y él también. Era lo que debía pasar. Ese collar existió para marcar el comienzo de algo que ya debía finalizar y ambos lo entendieron.

Aceptó quitarse aquellas cuentas y Rin dijo que ella sabía cómo hacerlo. La niña se sentó frente a él y su expresión cambió, tornándose muy concentrada. Ella juntó sus manos como si rezara o eso interpretó Inuyasha, y la vio cerrar los ojos. Pasó unos instantes así hasta que las manos de la niña se dirigieron al collar y pronunció unas palabras en un susurro muy bajo que no llegó a oír. En ese instante, las cuentas se desligaron y cayeron por su cuello hasta juntarse en las manos de Rin.

Inuyasha no dijo nada de la impresión, sólo miró las perlas que la niña sostenía y se tocó el cuello, sintiéndose extraño al no tener el collar.

—¿Cómo... ? —murmuró sin entender exactamente qué había pasado.

—Sólo le dije al collar que su labor acabó —contestó ella muy orgullosa—. Lo hice como la señora Kaede me ordenó.

—Vaya, Rin —mencionó Sango impresiona—. Has mejorado mucho.

—¿En serio lo crees? —dijo la niña con sus ojos brillando de alegría.

—Sin duda —asintió Miroku—. La señora Kaede no podría tener mejor aprendiz.

La pequeña se emocionó por todos los cumplidos. Realmente a ella le gustaba todo lo que le enseñaba Kaede y tuvo un poco de miedo de no poder cumplir esa misión que le dio, pero se alegró mucho porque así fuese.

Kagome también felicitó a la pequeña y se acercó un poco más a ella.

—¿Podría conservarlas? —preguntó refiriéndose al collar—. Serán un recuerdo.

Por unos instantes lo dudó, pero Inuyasha la alentó a dárselas. Esas perlas estarían bien en manos de Kagome. Serían un recuerdo, como ella dijo, para que no olvidara todo lo que vivieron cuando estuviera en su mundo rodeada de esas extrañas construcciones, yendo a la escuela en su carroza de acero o pasando junto a esos monstruos metálicos que hacían tanto ruido. Qué raro era el mundo de Kagome, no lo extrañaba para nada.

La visita acabó resultando muy amena, más de lo que imaginó. Inuyasha tuvo el placer, y desgracia, de pasar algunos días con sus amigos en el palacio. No le molestaba que ellos estuvieran allí, pero había algo que lo inquietaba y más aún cuando miraba el cielo. Faltaba muy poco para la luna nueva y eso le preocupaba. ¿Dónde mierda estaba ese desgraciado de Sesshomaru? Un poco de preocupación le invadió ante esa tardanza, pero no podía ser nada grave. ¿Qué podría pasarle al daiyōkai más fuerte y engreído del mundo? Esperaba que nada.

Al quinto día de visita, sus amigos partieron. Kagome aseguró que debía regresar. No sabía cuánto duraría el pozo abierto, pero no podía arriesgarse. La chica aseguró que, quizá, esta fuera la última vez que cruzaría y algo de angustia le dio saber eso, pero estaba bien. Así debían ser las cosas y ambos lo entendieron. Se despidió de aquellos tontos en las puertas del palacio. Oyó sus tonterías, recomendaciones para el embarazo y cuidado de su bebé —cosas que prefirió no escuchar porque ya lo tenían harto—, a Rin lamentándose por no haber visto a Sesshomaru y las hijas de Sango preguntando si se podían quedar más; pero finalmente debían despedirse y volver con sus vidas.

Los saludó a todos, pero le dio un especial abrazo a Kagome. Apretó a esa joven contra él y suspiró mientras, en silencio, se deseaban buenos sentimientos el uno al otro. Esta sería la última vez que la abrazaría, la tocaría y sentiría su olor tan característico. Nunca la olvidaría y ella tampoco. Por más que las cosas no se hubieran dado como esperaron en un principio, ninguno de los dos cambiaría jamás lo que pasó entre ellos.

Inuyasha se separó de ella cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Abrió los ojos y allí se encontró con ese desgraciado que llevaba su buen tiempo sin aparecer, qué oportuno que era ese hijo de puta. Menos mal que dijo que llegaría antes de la luna nueva, porque esa noche justamente lo era. Pedazo de mierda, ¿cómo se atrevía a tardar tanto? Tuvo muchas ganas de insultarlo en voz alta, pero se abstuvo. Rin se acercó enseguida a Sesshomaru para poder saludarlo.

—¡Señor Sesshomaru! —dijo ella—. ¡Qué bueno que llegó! Vinimos de visita, aunque ya nos íbamos —mencionó algo entristecida mirando hacia los demás detrás de ella. Sango y Miroku saludaron con amabilidad, mientras el zorro y el mapache se escondían detrás para que la mirada de ese yōkai temible no los tocara. Sesshomaru, por alguna razón, parecía ligeramente molesto al verlos; pero Rin parecía ser la única que no lo notaba—. Espero que puedan ir pronto con Inuyasha y su bebé a visitarnos, ¿sí?

La niña esperó una respuesta pacientemente y Sesshomaru sólo asintió para luego acariciarle la cabeza. Eso alcanzaba para que ella estuviera muy contenta, no podía esperar para poder verlos de nuevo y más si podía conocer al pequeño que aún no llegó a ese mundo.

El yōkai caminó junto a los humanos sin mediar palabra y a todos les recorrió la misma sensación de peligro, la cual hacía mucho no sentía por parte de Sesshomaru. Éste los miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sólo se detuvo un instante para observar de soslayo a Inuyasha y la joven parada junto a él. No dijo ni hizo nada, se retiró en ese instante dejando a todos muy extrañados, sobre todo al hanyō. ¿No se supone que se llevaban mejor? Bueno, esos dos eran bastante extraños, más que nada Sesshomaru, quién parecía tener las facciones esculpidas en mármol frío. ¿Cómo Inuyasha podía lidiar con él? Eso sin duda era tema para otra visita.

Lo mejor fue no decir nada y simplemente marcharse. Debían dejar a ese par resolver sus problemas solos, aunque Inuyasha no tenía idea qué mierda había pasado. Regresó al palacio después que sus amigos se fueran y buscó a Sesshomaru sabiendo perfectamente dónde estaba.

¿Por qué había actuado así al llegar? Ni siquiera le dijo nada. Está bien que su hermano nunca fue muy conversador, pero al menos una mínima palabra o un _llegué_. ¿Será que le molestó que sus amigos lo hayan visitado? Conociendo a Sesshomaru, probablemente fuera esto. Sin embargo, ¿por eso lo había visto de esa forma? Inuyasha sintió la rabia y agresividad que expresó la mirada de su hermano, así que no podía dejarlo pasar.

Ingresó a su habitación, esa donde él dormía y siempre estaban junto, encontrándose con Sesshomaru allí. ¿Lo estaría esperando? Tal vez.

—Oye —llamó a su hermano acercándose a él—. ¿Todo este tiempo y ni un saludo? —Inuyasha intentó bromear para relajar el ambiente, aunque eso nunca funcionaba con Sesshomaru—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Alguién que no fui yo te pateó el culo?

—De ningún modo —contestó tajante—. Estabas ocupado si me equivoco.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar arquear una ceja ante esa respuesta. Sí, sin duda a ese idiota le molestaba que sus amigos hayan ido. ¿Quién se creía? ¿No se supone que ese palacio también era su casa ahora? Entonces no tendría que haber problema porque lo visitaran sus personas cercanas.

—Ya se fueron —le recordó acercándose un poco más—. ¿No vas a decirme qué mierda pasa?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que algo pasa?

—Porque soy tu compañero —aseguró Inuyasha, dándose cuenta que era la primera vez que decía eso y el corazón le latió fuerte, pero no se retractó. Era la verdad—. No sé cómo, pero… puedo sentir que algo te inquieta.

Sesshomaru pareció sorprendido por esa declaración, pero no necesitaba que le explicara nada, a él también le pasaba lo mismo. Eso era parte de su unión, del enlace que compartían. Quizá no podían estar en la mente del otro, pero sin duda estaban conectados emocionalmente. Muchas veces, había percibido los sentimientos turbios que aquejaban a Inuyasha e intentaba despejarlos. Aunque, si era sincero, ese mismo enlace se había acrecentado más desde ese último tiempo que estaban juntos y compartían sus energías.

No podía negarle a su compañero lo que le ocurría. Por más que su orgullo le doliese, no podía mentirle a esa persona que se había vuelto la más cercana en su vida.

—Esa mujer… —mencionó finalmente mirando los ojos de su hermanito—. ¿No era la sacerdotisa que estaba contigo cuando buscaban la perla?

Esa pregunta descolocó un poco a Inuyasha. No creía que Sesshomaru recordara tan bien a Kagome y se haya fijado en ella cuando la vio. Parpadeó sorprendido sin poder evitarlo y tardó unos instantes en contestar.

—Sí… —dijo con la voz algo queda. Fue momento bastante duro de afrontar volver a verla, tanto que su recuerdo le hizo sentirse un poco abatido—. Al parecer el pozo volvió a funcionar y pudo cruzar.

—Ya veo —contestó Sesshomaru con tranquilidad, pero Inuyasha lo sintió levemente irritado, cosa que le sorprendió—. Querías a esa mujer.

Esas palabras hicieron que mirara a Sesshomaru con confusión. ¿Por qué traía eso a colación? Sí, claro que la quiso, todos lo sabían, hasta él; pero ¿eso qué importaba ahora?

—¿Qué? —mencionó el hanyō sin entender la actitud de su hermano. ¿Por qué otra vez lo miraba con esa frialdad? Maldito loco.

—Dime, Inuyasha —espetó con seriedad acercándose más a su hermano y le tomó del rostro para que éste no pudiera apartar la mirada él—. ¿Has pensado en regresar con ella?

Por unos instantes, Inuyasha quedó en blanco. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Si él había qué? Allí fue donde entendió la situación y todo fue claro dentro de su mente. ¡Ese idiota estaba celoso! Mierda, ¿cómo era esto posible? ¿El gran Sesshomaru celoso y por él? Sin duda debía ser un espectáculo que se daba cada mil años. Sin embargo, a Inuyasha no le causó gracia ni ningún sentimiento parecido. Se sintió increíblemente molesto con Sesshomaru. ¿Cómo, después de todo lo que pasaron, podía estarle diciendo una cosa así?

Con brusquedad apartó esa mano de su rostro, pero no se alejó. Miró a ese idiota con la furia estampada en sus ojos y no se amedrentó ante él, jamás lo haría.

—¡Eres un estúpido, Sesshomaru! —gritó apretando los puños con ganas de golpearlo—. ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¿Acaso no te bastó con toda la mierda que pasamos que crees que voy a preferir marcharme a esta altura? ¡Sí, ella volvió, ¿y qué?! ¡Yo estoy aquí! ¿Eso no te alcanza, desgraciado? ¿No es suficiente con que yo esté aquí, que haya dejado que me metas este cachorro, que me jodas todo lo que quieras y que encima te ame como un idiota? ¡Nunca nada te alcanza, pedazo de hijo de puta!

La cólera prácticamente le hizo estallar la cabeza y gritar todas las tontería que se le pasaron por la cabeza. ¡Es que era verdad! Ese imbécil nunca le alcanzaba con nada de lo que hacía. A veces tenía la impresión que para su hermano jamás sería suficiente, nada de lo que él haría. Sin embargo, por más enojado que estuviera, Sesshomaru no dijo nada. Sólo lo miró atento hasta que lo tomó por lo hombros, provocando que Inuyasha se calle finalmente.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó de una forma exigente, pero Inuyasha no le entendió.

—¿Que eras un hijo de puta que nunca le alcanza nada? —respondió con duda, sin comprender por qué su hermano quería volver a escuchar eso.

—Antes.

—Que… —Inuyasha repasó un segundo las palabras que dijo, las cuales aún seguían frescas en su memoria por más que las había dicho molesto, y, cuando creyó dar con lo que quería escuchar Sesshomaru, se sonrojó violentamente—. ¡Eso no fue…!

—Dilo —exigió nuevamente.

—No.

—Inuyasha.

El hanyō rodó sus ojos al oír su nombre en la boca de ese imbécil usado como alguna clase de advertencia. ¿Acaso lo estaba amenazando como si fuese un niño? Estúpido Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, sabía que no lo dejaría en paz si no le daba lo que quería. De todas formas, ¿para qué quería que lo dijera otra vez? Enfermo de mierda.

—Que… —Tragó saliva y viró su rostro avergonzado por tener que ceder a decirlo—. Que soy un idiota porque… porque… ¡Ay, porque te amo, imbécil! ¡Eso! ¿Ya estás contento?

Deseó con mucha fuerza huir en ese instante. Su cara le ardía porque estaba rojo como un tomate y de la vergüenza le hormiguearon hasta la punta de los dedos. ¿Por qué rayos su hermano tenía que someterlo a esta tortura? ¿Tanto le gustaba humillarlo? Sí, e Inuyasha era un tonto por dejarse someter. A pesar del pedazo de mierda que era su hermano, ya no podía negar que lo amaba. Por eso no hubiera vuelto con Kagome. Su corazón sólo gritaban un nombre, el de ese mismo yōkai bastardo y engreído con cara de imbécil.

Estuvo esperando que la humillación siguiese, pero no fue así. Las manos de Sesshomaru abandonaron sus hombros y le tomó la cara para obligarlo a que lo mire. En ese instante, recibió un beso por parte de su hermano. Inuyasha abrió los ojos muy grandes por la sorpresa, hacía mucho que no besaba a Sesshomaru debido a que estuvieron separados, pero nunca se esperó que su hermano se adentrara en su boca con tanta fuerza de repente. Aquella lengua ansiosa se rozó de forma enérgica con la suya, casi sin querer dejarle respirar, e Inuyasha se quejó sin darse cuenta entre ese beso salvaje. Un poco, tal vez, había extrañado eso.

Apenas se separaron las respiraciones les pesaban, pero no podían dejar de mirarse. ¿En qué momento Sesshomaru le había abrazado? No sabía. Inuyasha sólo se había dejado llevar, como ya se estaba acostumbrando a hacer.

—Dilo de nuevo —ordenó prácticamente el yōkai.

—No me jodas…

—Dilo.

—Que te amo, maldito enfermo —espetó nuevamente, sin entender por qué se lo pedía tanto, pero ya no le avergonzó tanto decirlo en esta ocasión. Inuyasha observó a su hermano, quien le miraba fijamente, y un escalofrío le recorrió cuando una de esas manos ligeramente frías le acarició el rostro.

—Y yo a ti.

Por un segundo, sintió que las piernas le fallarían y caería hacia atrás, cosa que provocaría que despertase, porque eso que oyó no podía ser más que un sueño. ¿En serio escuchó a Sesshomaru decir aquello? Inuyasha sintió que se había vuelto loco. La garganta se le cerró y sintió que su panza se ponía dura. No debía estresar a su cachorro, pero esto que estaba pasando era demasiado escalofriante.

—¿T-Tú…? —No pudo acabar de decirlo, pero al parecer su hermano entendió a qué se refirió. Sesshomaru de nuevo se acercó a él para susurrar la respuesta que quería sobre sus labios.

—También te amo —dijo de forma precisa y sincera, para luego besarlo una vez más, pero Inuyasha seguía tan sorprendido que no fue capaz de corresponderle bien.

—Tú… —dijo apenas separándose—. ¡¿Qué?! —espetó sin poder evitarlo y Sesshomaru lo miró sin entender el por qué de su reacción—. ¿Es en serio? ¿Tu me… qué?

—¿No lo crees? —preguntó, pero al instante su hermanito negó con la cabeza.

—Es que… Mierda, ¿acaso sabes qué carajo es el amor? Pensé que tenías el corazón de piedra.

—En efecto, ese tipo de sentimientos no suelen experimentarlo los yōkai —dijo Sesshomaru con la mirada fija de su hermanito en él—. Sin embargo… Creo que me he ido acostumbrando a ello día tras día al estar tan en contacto contigo, que tienes un lado humano.

Aquello sin duda le impactó demasiado, hasta el punto de dejarlo en silencio. Prácticamente Sesshomaru le estaba diciendo que aprendió a amar con él, y eso sin duda era increíble. Ya había aceptado que estaba enamorado de Sesshomaru, pero jamás esperó que éste pudiera llegar a decírselo. Sabía que había un cariño que iba más allá del apareamiento, pero de ahí a que su hermano le correspondiese el amor había un largo trecho. Nunca se había imaginado algo así. El corazón le latió con violencia en ese momento y las manos le temblaron. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue tomar a ese idiota de la ropa y tirarlo hacia él para volver a besarlo.

Inuyasha había amado en otros momentos de su vida, a personas que fueron muy importantes, pero nunca creyó sentir semejante regocijo por un sentimiento que no hacía sólo más que crecer dentro de su pecho. Maldito hijo de puta, ¿qué clase de hechizo le había hecho? Lo que sea, que continuara.

Inuyasha olvidó burlarse porque su hermano se puso celoso, pero ya después lo haría. Esa noche finalmente pudo dormir bien. La luna desapareció del cielo, llevándose consigo todas sus características de demonio. No importaba, porque Sesshomaru cuidó de él y de su cachorro como prometió. Durmió con la energía de su hermano resguardándole y los brazos de éste rodeándole en todo momento. Ya no le importaba el pasado, porque ese era el lugar donde quería estar y donde mejor se sentía, junto a la persona que amaba.

* * *

 **Notas** : Al final se me canceló la guerra santa, así que pude venir a subir el capítulo sin estar apurada. ¡Se dijeron que se aman! Sólo tomó 32 capítulos(?) Espero que no haya quedado demasiado OoC, pensar en Sesshomaru diciendo esas cosas es _raro_ , pero ya está. Espero que les haya gustado. Al final todo bien con Kagome, no había de qué preocuparse. Ahora veremos cómo siguen estos dos tórtolos con su cachorro.

El próximo capítulo lo subiré el martes. Hasta entonces!

* * *

 **Reviews**

 _Hibbie_ : Jajajaja Inuyasha nos dio mucha tranquilidad. Sí, él sabe su posición y dónde quiere estar. No te creas, Inuyasha tiene bastante claras muchas cosas aunque no lo parezca. Me alegra que te sientas aliviada y ya verás qué pasa con todo, con Kagome, si vuelve Sesshomaru, etc. Aún faltan varias cosas. Gracias a vos por dejarme reviews y leer!


	34. Capítulo 33

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XXXIII

La noche había sido increíblemente tranquila y logró conciliar el sueño con facilidad, aunque últimamente no le costaba nada. Inuyasha durmió profundamente, hasta que algo lo obligó a despertar. Un dolor en su abdomen, casi como un golpe seco, lo hizo espabilarse repentinamente y se alzó de su lecho cuando sintió de nuevo aquella misma molestia. Por un instante, creyó que había sido parte de sus sueños, pero no fue así. No entendió en un primer momento y el sueño aún lo tenía demasiado atontado como para que fuera consciente de la situación.

Con cierta dificultad, se levantó para quedar sentado y puso sus manos sobre aquel vientre que ya había crecido bastante, lo suficiente como para llegar a incomodarlo. Su cachorro llevaba más de cuatro lunas dentro de él creciendo y creciendo, jodiéndolo y jodiéndolo; pero esto era nuevo. Inuyasha parpadeó en la oscuridad de la noche de su habitación y se palpó su estómago, pero no sintió nada en esta ocasión.

¿Habría estado soñando? No, lo pudo sentir incluso cuando estaba despierto. Sintió un golpe proviniendo desde dentro y nunca antes había pasado algo así. Satomi, en su última visita hacía pocos días, aseguró que pronto comenzaría a sentir los movimientos del cachorro, pero mucha atención no le prestó hasta ahora. Tan ensimismado estaba en tratar de dilucidar si su hijo estaba moviéndose que ni siquiera notó que alguien junto a él se levantaba también.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sesshomaru sentándose a su lado.

Su hermano solía acostarse en las noches con él desde que supieron que tendrían un cachorro y, sin duda, Inuyasha dormía muy bien así. No tenía idea si ese desgraciado dormía y poco le importaba, porque él sí podía descansar perfectamente.

—Nada, es sólo que… —Cortó sus palabras cuando sintió un impacto contra su mano—. ¡Ah, ahí está!

No pudo evitar pronunciar eso muy asombrado y allí sintió cómo su cachorro volvía a moverse. Fue un poco alarmante sentir algo dentro de él dando pequeños golpes, pero no supo por qué no podía dejar de sonreír. Tal vez fuese porque se alegraba que, a pesar de todo, ese pequeño estuviera creciendo bien.

Sin contener la intriga, Sesshomaru estiró una de sus manos y la colocó sobre el vientre de su hermanito. Arqueó una ceja cuando notó a qué se refería Inuyasha. No había de qué preocuparse. El cachorro estaba bien, podía sentirlo, además aún era pronto para que quisiese salir de allí.

—No es nada —mencionó acercándose un poco más a Inuyasha—. Es normal que se mueva.

—Sí, pero nunca lo había sentido así —contestó dando pequeños respingones cuando recibía otra de esas patadas—. Ha crecido bastante.

—Así debe ser —Sesshomaru miró a Inuyasha con detenimiento, asombrándose al notar que parecía muy intrigado ante ese nuevo descubrimiento. Su pequeño hermano sin duda era especial—. Duerme, él está bien.

Luego de decir eso, volvió a acostarse e Inuyasha le hizo caso. Le dio la espalda a Sesshomaru para poder dormir. Últimamente, poder dormir con el vientre cada vez más grande era un problema y la posición más cómoda que encontraba era esa. De todas formas, a su hermano parecía no importarle. Sesshomaru lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos, provocando que Inuyasha suspirase complacido, como si eso fuese lo que justamente quería y así era.

Explicar la sensación que le provocaba dormir mientras era abrazado por su hermano le resultaba imposible, pero sin duda se había vuelto casi una necesidad en este último tiempo para que lograse tener un sueño tranquilo. Tener a Sesshomaru cerca le relajaba innegablemente y supo al instante que a su cachorro también porque dejó de partear cuando le acarició. Su hermano, con gran cuidado y una lentitud casi seductora, abrió esas ropas que usaba para dormir y tocó la piel de su vientre. Aquellas caricias le dieron escalofríos, pero, luego de unos instantes, los golpes se detuvieron. Fue capaz de sentir cómo el yōki de Sesshomaru lo cubría a él y a su cachorro. ¿Sería alguna forma de informarle que allí estaba su padre o algún truco para que se durmiera? No sabía, esto de la paternidad aún era muy nuevo para Inuyasha.

Esa noche durmió especialmente bien, pero pronto descubrió que las primeras patadas de su cachorro no eran nada comparadas a las que le esperaban. Cuando el condenado mocoso comenzó a crecer esos movimientos simples se convirtieron en feroces golpes que a veces parecían querer dejarlo sin aire. Parecía estar ganando fuerza, eso le enorgullecía, pero más le valía a ese mocoso dejar de patear a toda hora o acabaría volviéndolo loco.

La médica le dijo que era normal que su cachorro fuera tan _activo_ y ella lo relacionó a que él comía muchas cosas dulces. ¿Qué mierda tenía eso que ver? Quería que el jodido niño deje de molestar un poco en todo momento, pero eso por supuesto que no sucedería hasta que el enano finalmente saliese y para eso aún faltaba.

El tiempo pasó algo lento, pero pasó finalmente. Tener que vivir con esa panza durante el verano había sido un tortura. El insoportable calor más no poder moverse como le gustaría, provocaron que su vida fuera una tortura, la cual duró una eternidad muy sudorosa. Aunque agradecía ya no vomitar a cada instante. Eso había mejorado mucho, aunque cada tanto sufría de algunas náuseas, sobre todo cuando se levantaba, pero los vómitos se habían reducido muchísimo.

A esta altura, Inuyasha no se acordaba bien cuánto tiempo tenía su cachorro en ese momento, pero más o menos calculaba que ya había pasado el séptimo mes. Había entrado en ese oscuro periodo donde sabía que su cachorro nacería en poco, cuando se sintiera listo habían dicho, y debía prepararse para eso. Aunque no era le único que estaba pensando en eso.

—¡Mire, Inuyasha! —dijo Aya alzando un pequeño kimono de un color oscuro—. ¿No es adorable?

Él sólo arqueó una ceja y asintió. ¿Debía emocionarse por la ropa para el cachorro? ¿Por qué? Si sólo era para vestirlo, ¿qué había de emocionante en eso? No lo entendía, pero tampoco dijo nada.

Llevaba un rato en su habitación con ese par de sirvientas, quienes acomodaban muchas de las cosas para la llegada del pequeño príncipe o princesa, y él participaba algo confundido de la situación. Pocas veces había estado en contacto con tantas cosas para bebés. No tenía idea que necesitaran tanto para sobrevivir. ¿No bastaba con comida y ropa? Al parecer no. Había ropa, sí, pero en grandes cantidades y de todos los colores. ¿De dónde había salido tanta? Realmente no quería preguntar. También había muchos juguetes, mantas, y cosas que ni siquiera estaba seguro para qué eran.

¿Tener un hijo realmente era tan pesado? Sí, y él lo sabía de sobra porque era justamente quien estaba cargando al causante de tantos problemas. Inuyasha apretó los dientes un instante cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en su vientre y se quedó quieto. ¿Ahora tenía que empezar a joderlo el cachorro? Ese niño no podía dejarlo en paz ni de día ni de noche.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Maya intrigada al verlo sostenerse el abdomen.

—Nada —contestó rápidamente—. Este mocoso que no deja de joder.

Ambas rieron por sus palabras y dieron un suspiro aparentemente enternecidas. Esas mujeres eran demasiado extrañas para él.

—¿Ya ha pensado nombres? —mencionó Aya mientras seguía doblando algunas ropas. Muchos de los sirvientes habían hecho obsequios para el pequeño, ni hablar los regalos enviados por otros reinados para felicitar al señor Sesshomaru, y las cosas que habían mandado a hacer. Al cachorro nada le faltaría, de eso estaban seguros.

—¿Cómo podría pensar si este enano no deja de golpearme? —espetó molesto y la joven lo miró muy sorprendida.

—¡Pero debe pensar algún nombre para la princesa!

—¿Princesa? —repitió Maya confundida—. No entiendo por qué insistes en que es niña.

—Eso es obvio —La joven extendió la mano en dirección al vientre de su señor—. La panza es redonda y no muy grande, es evidente que será niña.

—¡Qué ridículo! —se quejó por la declaración de su hermana—. Eso no tiene nada que ver con qué vaya a ser.

—Maya, deberías saberlo después de ver los embarazos de nuestra madre.

—Sí… Nunca me interesó mucho.

Inuyasha no prestó atención a la discusión que las sirvientas tenían. No tenía ganas de pensar un nombre ahora, lo haría cuando fuese el momento. Tampoco tenía deseos de saber si su cachorro sería niño o niña, sólo quería que dejase de patearlo de una jodida vez. ¿A qué mierda estaba jugando allí dentro? ¿A destruir sus órganos? Pequeño enano sádico, seguro sería igual que Sesshomaru.

Se entretuvo un rato viendo los juguetes que serían para su hijo, pero muchos no los entendió. Se rió un poco al ver un trompo y se acordó de Shippo inevitablemente. No sabía si a su cachorro le gustase, pero ya tenía uno. También había algunas pelotas, muñecos y una especie de martillo con una bola atada a uno de sus extremos con una soga. Inuyasha recordaba haber jugado con una de esas cosas, se llamaba _kendama_ , y no pudo evitar comenzar a jugar en ese instante con el pequeño balero. Embocó la pelota sin mucho esfuerzo y supuso que ese juguete le gustaría a su inquieto niño, al menos a él le gustaba. Hizo un par de movimientos más con el balero hasta que otra vez el dolor en su vientre le aquejó, obligándole a soltar el juguete.

Mierda, ¿qué le pasaba a ese mocoso hoy? ¿Por qué le pateaba tan fuerte? Respiró con tranquilidad hasta que finalmente se calmó. Acarició su vientre, sin poder responderse por qué su cachorro estaba tan molesto.

—Inuyasha —le habló Aya en esta ocasión—. ¿Se siente mal?

—¿Quiere que llamemos a alguien? —mencionó la otra gemela.

Por un segundo, se había olvidado por completo de ellas. Negó con la cabeza al instante, pero tampoco sabía exactamente qué ocurría. Su cachorro cada vez se hacía más grande y más molesto se ponía, pero hoy se estaba pasando.

—Saldré a tomar aire —dijo levantándose con lentitud. Mierda, ¿desde cuándo le pesaban tanto las piernas? Ah, sí, desde que tenía a ese enano molesto dentro.

—¿No quiere que lo acompañemos? —preguntó Aya a punto de levantarse.

—No —contestó Inuyasha. Quería estar un poco solo, sobre todo para tranquilizarse y que el mocoso dejara de joderle—. Sólo iré al jardín, no es lejos… y ya vuelvo.

—Bien… pero vaya con cuidado.

Luego de oír esas palabras, dejó a ambas mujeres ordenando todas esas cosas para el pequeño bebé e Inuyasha caminó por los corredores del castillo. Deseaba estar solo un rato. No era la primera vez que esto le pasaba, sabía que si iba a un lugar calmado, ese pequeño monstruo dejaría de azotarlo desde dentro. Ya se lo habían dicho, si quería que el cachorro estuviera tranquilo, él debía estarlo, pero hoy se le estaba haciendo especialmente difícil.

Tuvo que agarrarse de la pared un instante cuando ese mismo dolor volvió a molestarle, pero no fue tan fuerte en esa ocasión. Respiró hondo nuevamente y siguió su camino con un paso cuidadoso. Las molestias y dolores eran algo a lo que se había acostumbrado durante ese tiempo, por más incoherentes que fuesen sus pensamientos, pero no había nada más que podía hacer. El niño seguiría allí molestando todo lo que tuviera ganas y ni insultándolo podía hacer que pare.

Cuando Inuyasha finalmente llegó al jardín la respiración le pesaba, pero el aire fresco le ayudó mucho. Se sentó un momento mientras intentaba controlar a esa bestia dentro suyo. Acarició su vientre y lo sintió duro, cosa que le llamó la atención. Parecía hecho de piedra en ese instante y tal vez por eso dolía tanto cada vez que su hijo pateaba. Qué mal, y eso que últimamente no se había sentido tan fatal, pero ahora estaba en sus peores días. ¿Será que así eran los tiempos previos a tener un bebé? Era una mierda. Ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que tuvo que pasar Sango, quien tenía tres hijos. No había prestado mucho atención la vez que la vio embarazada, pero ahora entendía por qué solía oírla quejándose tanto.

Inuyasha aspiró aire nuevamente mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba relajarse. Sólo necesitaba un momento y todo estaría bien. Al menos eso creyó, hasta que una voz interrumpió su dulce meditación.

—¿Qué crees que haces aquí, Inuyasha? —Jaken se acercó hasta él y una mueca de fastidio se formó en el rostro del hanyō al verlo—. No debes estar solo, ¡el amo estará muy inconforme con tu actitud!

—Cállate, sapo —espetó sin ganas reales de pelear—. Sólo quise salir un rato, no soy un prisionero que necesita que lo estén vigilando.

—No sabes lo que dices —reiteró enojado—. Tu situación es muy delicada, ¡es tu deber cuidar al futuro heredero del amo Sesshomaru!

Sin poder evitarlo, rodó los ojos por ese regaño. Jaken era peor que una vieja insoportable y metida a veces, pero sentía que ya no le caía tan mal. Incluso el mismo Inuyasha percibía que los ánimos entre ellos estaban mucho más relajados. Ya no oía al pequeño enano verde llamarlo hanyō de manera despectiva y eso era un gran avance.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea —mencionó haciendo un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto—. Te aseguro que el aire no le hará mal al cachorro, puedes decírselo al _amo bonito_ si te pregunta por qué salí.

—¡Insolente! —vociferó molesto, pero al instante se cruzó de brazos muy ofendido—. Espero que el joven príncipe no herede esa característica de ti.

—No puedo asegurarlo…

Inuyasha apretó los dientes en ese instante cuando otra punzada de dolor le atacó, esta vez en la parte baja de su vientre y no pudo evitar rozar ese lugar. Permaneció quieto unos momentos, hasta que finalmente pasó. No pudo evitar quedarse pensando que esta vez se sintió raro, más fuerte y prolongado, pero pasó. ¿Qué había sido eso? Su cachorro nunca lo pateó así.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el pequeño yōkai acercándose un poco más a él.

—Nada… —aseguró cuando ya no sintió nada—. Este mocoso no deja de joder —explicó—. Creo que se parecerá al imbécil de Sesshomaru con lo pesado que es.

—Naturalmente se parecerá a mi amo —asintió Jaken sin ninguna duda y eso provocó una ligera risa de Inuyasha.

—¿Y si se parece a mí? —comentó para ver qué reacción tenía el otro—. ¿No será tu _joven amo bonito_?

La intención de Inuyasha era burlarse de él, pero también había pensado en eso. Ya sabía que Sesshomaru querría a su hijo sin importar qué fuera, pero ¿qué pasaba con los demás? Jamás dejaría que nadie discrimine a su hijo por lo que fuera ni que pasase por el sufrimiento que él vivió. Mataría a cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño a su cachorro. Sin embargo, era consciente, después de todos los problemas que tuvo por su mestizaje, que muchos podrían pensar que su cría era abominación, como le habían dicho a él en el pasado.

Observó con cuidado a ese yōkai, sorprendiéndose al no verlo molesto por su comentario. Jaken lo miró con seriedad mientras se cruzaba los brazos sin dejar de sostener su báculo de dos cabezas.

—Inuyasha —comenzó a hablando con tranquilidad sin querer pelear—. Puede que yo no entienda tampoco el por qué de las decisiones del amo Sesshomaru ni le encuentre explicación a sus contradicciones, pero jamás le desobedecería —aclaró atrayendo la atención de Inuyasha por sus palabras—. Ahora eres su compañero y ese cachorro que llevas ahí tiene su sangre. Quizá nunca llegue a comprender qué pasó por la cabeza del amo para permitirlo, pero la realidad es que ustedes son su familia, y mi deber es ser un buen sirviente, por más que puedas sacarme de quicio innumerables veces.

Sin poder evitarlo, rió cuando oyó esas palabras. Entendía que el pequeño enano cumplía muy bien con su trabajo y le era fiel a su hermano, pero, en cierta forma, también comprendía que trataba de decirle que intentaba estar en buenos términos con él por Sesshomaru.

Aquel yōkai era uno de los sirvientes de confianza de su hermano, por más que no dijera en voz alta. Jaken era importante, como un apéndice de Sesshomaru, chiquito y prescindible; pero no era tonto. Sabía qué posición ocupaba Inuyasha ahora y entendía que ya no se trataba sólo de ese hanyō que molestaba a su amo bonito.

—Ya, admite que te caigo bien —Inuyasha buscó provocar al enano y éste le miró molesto.

—Nunca diría algo semejante —dijo enseguida, pero al instante suavizó sus facciones—. Pero… Si tu eres lo que mi amo quiere, si esto lo es, puedo comprenderlo. Aunque más te vale no hacerlo enojar, Inuyasha.

—Sí, qué miedo —se burló nuevamente. A él no le importaba que Sesshomaru se enojara, pero era interesante oír las palabras del enano—. No creo que… Ahg, mierda…

Intentó contener el dolor, pero en esa ocasión no pudo. Fue mucho más fuerte que las veces anteriores, tanto que se inclinó un poco hacia delante mientras sostenía la parte baja de su vientre. ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando? Definitivamente esto no era como siempre.

—Inuyasha, ¿qué ocurre? —exigió saber Jaken mirándolo sorprendido.

—No… No lo sé —admitió apretando los dientes y un gruñido fuerte se le escapó cuando otra puntada más agresiva le atacó—. Duele horrible…

Al oír eso, Jaken dio un respingo alarmado. Esto pintaba muy mal.

—¡Quédate aquí! —dijo volteándose para salir corriendo—. ¡Iré por el amo Sesshomaru!

A pesar que Jaken dijo que se quede, realmente no podía moverse. El dolor le paralizó en ese instante y se sintió incapaz de tranquilizarse. Esas ya no eran las patadas de su cachorro, y darse cuenta de ello le dio temor. ¿Qué pasaba con su cuerpo? ¿Acaso significaba que su hijo quería nacer? Rayos, ¿por qué debía doler tanto?

En vano quiso levantarse, porque no pudo. Su respiración se tornó agitada sin darse cuenta y apenas notó cuando unos brazos fuertes que conocía muy bien lo tomaron para trasladarlo por los pasillos hasta su habitación nuevamente. Tuvo varios recuerdos de cuando Sesshomaru lo llevó de la misma forma esa vez después de la pelea y que sus heridas provocaron que perdiese a su cachorro. No, no debía pesar en eso. Esta vez sería diferente. Ellos eran diferentes, ya no tenían la misma relación que en ese momento. Ahora se querían de verdad y deseaban a ese hijo. Él podría nacer y todo estaría bien, como Sesshomaru se lo prometió, por más que el dolor le hiciese pensar tonterías.

—Sesshomaru… —mencionó tomando el borde de la ropa de su hermano—. ¡Maldito desgraciado! —gritó furioso, más que nada con la situación, pero se descargaba con él—. ¡Esto es tu culpa y de tu afán de joderme hasta dejarme este cachorro dentro! ¡Voy a matarte y…! ¡Ahg, ya basta!

No pudo seguir insultándolo porque su vientre volvió a dolerle aún más fuerte. Sesshomaru lo dejó sobre su cama, ignorando sus gritos, porque sabía bien que sólo eran causados por los sentimientos alborotados de su hermanito. Inuyasha siempre era muy temperamental, así que no se sorprendía que en este momento lo fuese.

Se quedó allí, intentando tranquilizarlo, pero eso no funcionaba. Sesshomaru acarició el rostro de su hermano, notando que caían algunas gotas de sudor de su rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo.

—Cálmate, Inuyasha —pidió con una voz suave, pero su hermanito no parecía dispuesto a escucharlo.

—Me calmaré cuando cambies de lugar conmigo —Inuyasha sabía que era absurdo lo que decía, pero en serio esto era horrible.

—Sé que estarás bien —aseguró mirándolo con seriedad—. Confío en ti.

Compartieron un pequeño beso en ese instante, el cual pareció darle un nuevo aliento a Inuyasha. Un poco de luz entre toda esa oscuridad que repentinamente lo había nublado. No quería que Sesshomaru se fuera, pero cuando la señorita Satomi llegó le pidió que se retirase. Por más que el yōkai se mostró reticente, acabó saliendo para que la joven hiciera su labor. Ella tenía el cabello atado y las mangas de su kimono arremangadas. Estaba lista para comenzar y le pidió que no se preocupara, que los dolores que tenía eran normales y se debían a que su cachorro vendría al mundo. Inuyasha no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso en todo y esperar que acabara pronto.

Contrario a esos deseos, el proceso duró mucho más de lo esperado. Sesshomaru fue paciente, pero ya no quería esperar más. Pasaron largas horas desde que dejó a Inuyasha con la señorita Satomi y aún no recibía noticias. Ya era de noche y nada. Una gran furia le llenó, pero intentó controlarla. Podía sentir a Inuyasha, él estaba vivo, pero sufría y eso le desesperaba. Por más que supiera que ellos no podían cambiar de lugares, si pudiese hacer algo para que su hermanito tuviera que pasar por esto sin sentir dolor alguno, lo haría.

Él también revivió los malos recuerdos de cuando Inuyasha estuvo en peligro y su cachorro no sobrevivió. Estaba seguro que ahora no sería igual, pero la inquietud no desaparecía. Sabía que no estaría tranquilo hasta ver a su compañero y que le dijeran que todo estaba bien. ¿Por qué mierda tardaban tanto? Nunca había tenido un cachorro, pero esto era completamente desesperante. ¿Si llegaban a tener más también sería así? Una parte de él le decía que su hermanito lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a pasar por todo esto.

Junto a él se paró Raiden, el hōkō que era fiel a Inuyasha, y permaneció allí tranquilamente. ¿Acaso lo estaba acompañando? El yōkai blanco estaba compartiendo esa guardia con él, esperando por Inuyasha. Sin duda era muy fiel y peculiar, no fue una mala decisión permitir que su hermano lo conserve. Nadie más se había quedado junto a él, suponía que no tenían el valor de acercarse en un momento así, sólo ese pequeño. Una vez más, se preguntó por qué tardarían tanto. No planeaba esperar hasta el amanecer para recibir una noticia, pero intentó mantener la calma y permaneció en su lugar unos instantes más. Su paciencia se estaba agotando y no supo cómo logró esperar hasta el final.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando percibió un cambio en su hermano. Su lazo no se rompió, pero lo percibió débil y agotado, como si se hubiese quedado dormido. ¿Qué significaba eso? Oyó muchos ruidos extraños antes de eso. Palabras, gritos, llanto; pero al final sólo hubo silencio. Sesshomaru quiso irrumpir, pero Satomi fue quien finalmente salió y se aproximó a él.

—Señor Sesshomaru —dijo ella con tranquilidad. Se notaba algo cansada, pero sonreía feliz. La mujer abrazaba una gran cantidad de telas entre sus brazos—. Todo salió muy bien —anunció extendiendo aquellas mantas a él—. Felicidades.

Entrecerró los ojos observando a la joven y no dijo nada. Sólo observó _eso_ que le mostraba. Su mirada quedó prendada de esa criatura. Su cachorro era muy pequeño y se veía prácticamente diminuto entre todas esas telas blancas.

—Es una niña —comentó Satomi dándosela a Sesshomaru para que la sostenga—. Está muy sana. El señor Inuyasha se esforzó mucho, pero cayó rendido antes de poder verla.

Asintió, mostrando que había oído esas palabras, pero no dejó de mirar a la niña. Así que era mujer. Sí, lo supo por ese olor, el cual inmediatamente quedó grabado en su memoria. Sostuvo a la pequeña mientras la miraba con cuidado, quien sólo dormía profundamente. Tenía el cabello blanco, era de esperarse, pero lo que le sorprendió fueron los otros rasgos. Sobre la cabeza de la niña habían un par de orejas como las de Inuyasha. Era un hanyō finalmente, pero eso ya lo había imaginado. Lo que le sorprendió fue ver la luna creciente sobre la frente de la pequeña, igual a la suya, un rasgo característico de yōkai. No se explicó la razón de esto, pero tampoco le importó.

Ella era un hanyō. Ella era su hija. Ella… era hermosa.

En ningún momento contempló cuáles serían sus primeros pensamientos al ver a su cachorro, pero definitivamente esos fueron. Sujetó a su hija con cuidado y se sintió incapaz de esperar a que Inuyasha despertase para que la viera.

 **.**

.

.

Lo primero que pensó al despertar fue que se había caído de un acantilado o algo así. Le dolía hasta parpadear para poder despertarse. ¿Qué mierda había pasado y por qué se sentía tan fatal? Inuyasha poco a poco se fue acordando todos los acontecimientos, sobre todo cuando tocó su vientre y lo sintió plano. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde estaba…? ¡Ah, carajo, es verdad! ¡Su cachorro! Repentinamente recordó el dolor que vivió y se explicó por qué su cuerpo estaba aquejado, pero ¿dónde estaba su cachorro?

Con cuidado fue alzándose, dejando escapar algunos gruñidos de incomodidad. Era extraño no tener esa panza gigante, pero también le generó cierto alivio. Sabía que pronto se curaría de todo ese agotamiento, pero ahora lo que le preocupaba era saber dónde estaba su hijo. Buscó con la mirada y pegó un respingo cuando vio a su hermano parado frente a él.

—¿Sesshomaru? —dijo con la voz rasposa. Inuyasha lo observó con detalle hasta notar que sostenía _algo_ en especial y el corazón le golpeó fuerte en el pecho—. ¿E-Es…?

No pudo decirlo, sólo balbuceó tontamente. Su hermano no dijo nada, sólo se acercó a él para sentarse a su lado y mostrarle qué le escondía. Inuyasha abrió la boca por la sorpresa. ¿En serio era su cachorro? ¿Ese bebé había salido de él? ¿Este pequeño ser había estado creciendo todo este tiempo dentro de él? Le pareció una locura.

Tomó al bebé con algo de miedo y las manos temblando, dejándolo sobre sus piernas. Miró con mucha atención, dándose su tiempo para apreciar cada detalle. Aún no podía salir de su sorpresa, pero sus ojos inevitablemente cayeron en esas orejas que se le hicieron familiares.

—Es…

—Nuestra hija —interrumpió Sesshomaru. Sabía lo que su pequeño hermano iba a decir, pero esperaba que con sus palabras entendiese que no era nada importante.

Inuyasha lo miró con cierto asombro, pero luego sonrió y asintió. Dejar las inseguridades de lado era demasiado difícil, pero en ese momento no significaba algo muy trascendental. La mirada de Sesshomaru se lo decía y con sus palabras lo dejó en claro. Sea o no un hanyō, eso no importaba.

—Sí… —suspiró volviendo a ver a esa bebé que dormía tranquilamente. Una bebé. Era una niña y suya—. Nuestra hija.

Al decir esas palabras casi sintió que podía emocionarse, pero no quería sentirse un idiota, aunque esa situación lo sobrepasaba. Aquella vida, esa familia que habían formado, su relación, el amor que tenían; todo eso le emocionaba. Era maravilloso y no tenía palabras para describir lo feliz que se sentía.

—Y… —murmuró Inuyasha mirando a su hermano—. ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó creyendo que tal vez Sesshomaru la había nombrado mientras él dormía.

—Pensé en dejar que tú le pongas el nombre.

Ante esa declaración, Inuyasha tragó saliva y miró nuevamente a su hija. ¿Qué nombre podría ser el indicado? Él no sabía nada de nombres. Ingenuamente, había esperado que Sesshomaru se encargue de eso y lo desligara de aquella tarea, pero fue todo lo contrario. Intentó pensar en algo. Miró a la bebé y sus ojos se fijaron en la luna que se vislumbraba en su frente. Ella tenía la misma luna creciente que Sesshomaru y eso era muy llamativo. ¿Será algún rasgo que evidenciaba que ella era más yōkai que humana? Posiblemente. Su pequeña era muy especial.

Pensó un poco más, hasta que tuvo una idea para un nombre que creyó que le quedaría bien a la niña.

—Ehm… —meditó un segundo más y miró a su hermano—. ¿Qué tal… Yuzuki?

Cuando dijo ese nombre, Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos como si pensase al respecto. Le pareció un nombre bonito y que le quedaba bien a su pequeña, sobre todo por la luna sobre su frente.

—Perfecto —mencionó finalmente Sesshomaru e Inuyasha sonrió contento porque le haya gustado.

Ella sería su pequeña Yuzuki y todo en ella le pareció hermoso. El nombre, la luna, las orejas. Todo en ella era lindo y se sintió como un tonto mirándola. Abrazó a su hija contra él y esa noche quiso dormir con ella, como hizo durante el tiempo que la pequeña creció dentro de él. La acomodó sobre su pecho para que durmiera y, como ya se habían habituado, Sesshomaru se quedó con ellos esa noche también.

* * *

 **Notas** : El único motivo por el cual quise subir el capítulo hoy es porque es mi cumpleaños y es mi forma de festejarlo porque me la tengo que pasar trabajando. De todas formas no me gusta hacer fiestas, pero este fanfic es algo muy importante para mí y me alegra incluso en este día que no es uno de mis favoritos. Además, casualmente, nació la nena de ellos. ¿Qué les pareció? Ya sé que muchos querían que fuera varón o más de uno, pero me pareció tierno que tuvieran una nena y que fuera un hanyō, a ver si así Inuyasha deja definitivamente sus inseguridades.

No pasó mucho tiempo con el bebé dentro. Personalmente, me desespera cuando el protagonista en cuestión pasa veinte capítulos y parece que nunca va a tener a su hijo (me pasó hace poco con un fanfic que leía). En cuanto al parto, imagínenlo como prefieran, no quiero meterme en esos terrenos turbios(?

El nombre de la nena se escribe con los kanjis 優 (Yu) "dulzura, superioridad" y 月 (zuki) "Luna". Así que vendría a ser algo como hermosa luna o una buena luna. Me pareció bonito.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos el sábado. Besitos!


	35. Capítulo 34

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XXXIV

—Mierda… —murmuró Inuyasha cuando sintió que una bola de comida le golpeó directo en el rostro. Sintió aquella pasta resbalar y no pudo evitar probar un poco. Puré de manzana, estaba bueno, pero no se supone que él lo debiese comer y mucho menos tenerlo en su cara. Unos sonidos, que él identificó como una pequeña risita, inundaron el ambiente—. Ah, ¿te parece muy gracioso, enana?

Tomó la cuchara del plato y le pasó un poco del puré en la mejilla, cosa que a la niña le encantó y se rió nuevamente, contagiándole un poco la sonrisa inevitablemente. Después de las primeras veces que su hija le ensució comiendo, ya no se molestaba. Era parte de comer ese mismo juego que ella hacía, aunque tuvieran que bañarse siempre luego de terminar.

 _Yuzu_ , como llamaban a la niña cariñosamente, ya tenía unos cuantos meses y era bastante activa. Aún no caminaba ni hacía más que unos cuantos sonidos, pero había crecido mucho.

Luego que nació, Inuyasha tuvo que aprender demasiado y rápido. Por más que hubiera infinidad de sirvientes para hacer todas esas cosas, él no quería eso. Agradecía toda la ayuda, pero su hija debía criarla él, aunque en ciertos momentos no tenía idea qué hacer. Ya se sentía un poco más tranquilo después de unos meses de práctica, pero al principio resultó un suplicio. Yuzu no comía demasiado y, la mayor parte del tiempo, se la pasaba durmiendo apenas nació. Eso era sencillo, lo complicado fue acostumbrarse vestirla, cambiarla cuando se ensuciaba, los baños y todo lo demás. Inuyasha quería aprender a hacer esas cosas, su madre las había hecho por él sin ningún tipo de ayuda, pero de todas formas sabía que no podía solo. De vez en cuando, le era inevitable delegar la responsabilidad cuando necesitaba descansar.

Cuando acabaron de comer, tomó a su hija para poder lavarle la cara y las manos. Su niña ya tenía algunos dientes y deseaba comer ella sola, aunque prefería usar las manos en lugar de los cubiertos. Él la dejaba hacerlo, pero la pequeña a veces se ponía salvaje. Luego de secarle la cara, Yuzu sacudió un poco su cabeza mientras movía sus orejas suavemente y eso le pareció encantador. Hacía poco tiempo que ella había comenzado a mover esas orejas idénticas a las suyas, pero aún le costaba.

Realmente no importó que fuese un hanyō, ni para Sesshomaru ni para nadie en el palacio. Todos los que la vieron se maravillaron con lo bonita que era y muchos discrepaban sobre a quién se parecía. Eso no le importaba, su niña era hermosa por sí misma y eso era suficiente. La tomó entre sus brazos y vio cómo ella estiraba sus manos con ganas de tomar parte de su cabello.

—Te dije que eso no —le recordó y ella lo miró con sus ojos grandes y dorados bien abiertos, como si se sorprendiera por ser descubierta en medio de su travesura—. ¿Qué carajo te traes con mi pelo? ¿Por qué no se lo tiras al idiota de tu padre?

Al decir eso, la pequeña sonrió muy contenta e Inuyasha rodó los ojos. Yuzu sabía de quién estaba hablando y no tenía idea por qué la sola mención de su hermano la hacía sonreír.

—Sí, el idiota de tu padre —reiteró y la niña rió una vez más. ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia? Esa mocosa era demasiado extraña.

Una de las cosas que su hija había perdido al crecer, era su excesivo sueño. Ahora dormía de noche solamente y lograr que esa enana tome una siesta era una tarea titánica, e incluso muchas veces en la noche tampoco paraba de joder. Él veía que la mocosa se moría de sueño, bostezaba y sus ojos se cerraban, pero se negaba a dormir. Era una insoportable, igual que el idiota de su padre.

Cuando su hija estuvo a punto de dormirse entre sus brazos, sus pequeñas orejas blancas se movieron y ella alzó la cabeza. ¡No, mierda! ¡Justo que lo estaba por lograr! ¿Por qué tenía que venir ahora ese estúpido a distraerla? Miró a Sesshomaru con un inmenso odio por su irrupción, pero su hermano ni se inmutó mientras se acercaba. Para colmo, la mocosa maldita empezó a removerse entre sus brazos para que la soltara.

—¿Tienes algunos problemas? —preguntó Sesshomaru con una ceja arqueada viendo la escena de Inuyasha luchando con la niña para que no se le escapara.

—Cállate, es sólo… ¡Ah, bueno! —espetó molesto y finalmente se la entregó a su hermano—. Quiere ir con el idiota de su padre.

Sesshomaru no se negó a recibirla. Tomó a su pequeña hija y ésta pareció muy feliz porque le abrazara. Inuyasha observó cómo Yuzu se acomodaba entre los brazos de su hermano y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos. ¡Maldito Sesshomaru! ¿Cómo mierda hacía eso tan fácil? Con todo el trabajo que a él le costaba lograr que la mocosa deje de joder y se duerma.

Desde que ella nació, parecía tener un aprecio especial por Sesshomaru, pero Inuyasha podía suponer por qué era. Su hermano siempre había estado allí mientras ella crecía dentro de él, dándoles esa sensación de tranquilidad y protección. Cuando la niña se reencontraba con él, con su energía, inevitablemente se sentía bien. Debía admitir que ella lo quería al idiota de su padre, pero Inuyasha tenía la sensación que ese cariño era recíproco. La forma en que su hermano miraba a esa criatura durmiendo en sus brazos se lo decía.

No dijo nada durante un rato, como si temiera que la mocosa fuera a despertarse si hacía algún ruido de más, pero ya se encontraba bien dormida. Sesshomaru la dejó en la pequeña cuna que estaba en el cuarto para que descansara más cómoda. En las noches, Inuyasha a veces dejaba a la niña durmiendo con ellos. La pequeña tenía su propio lugar, pero de vez en cuando se despertaba llorando en las noches al encontrarse sola y no se detenía hasta que la dejaban dormir entremedio de ambos. Era una niña algo caprichosa en algunas circunstancias, pero a veces prefería cumplirle los deseos a que le rompiera los oídos con sus gritos.

Por más que se quejara, Inuyasha se sentía extraño al tener a su hija lejos de él. Había llevado en su interior a esa bebé durante varios meses y un poco de inquietud le daba cuando alguien más la tomaba. Debía controlar esos instintos vergonzosos y posesivos, porque sabía que nadie allí le haría daño a su pequeña, aunque con Sesshomaru eso no le pasaba. Tenía la certeza, tal vez, que su hermano la cuidaría casi tan bien como él, casi.

Con un paso muy silencioso, se acercó hasta donde estaba Sesshomaru y vio a su hija dormir tranquilamente. Bueno, al menos no jodería por un rato.

—Es igual de pesada que tú —dijo Inuyasha a su hermano sin querer alzar la voz.

—He oído que en el palacio comentan que es igual a ti.

—Eso es por las orejas, pero le heredaste las mismas ganas de fastidiarme.

Sus palabras no eran en serio y Sesshomaru lo sabía, pero no mencionó nada. Inuyasha se estaba esforzando mucho cuidando de su pequeña hija, tal como haría una buena _madre_ , pero su hermanito lo estrangularía si decía eso y prefería evitar altercados frente a su niña. Aunque Sesshomaru no entendía por qué eso le molestaba tanto a Inuyasha, ¿no era el rol que estaba cumpliendo? El hanyō tal vez no era del todo consciente de su comportamiento, muchas cosas eran involuntarias, pero seguramente en el fondo también sabía que se encargaba de las típicas cosas que haría una madre.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Inuyasha cuando sintió que Sesshomaru le acariciaba la espalda. Sin querer, apretó los dientes mientras volteaba el rostro para verlo. ¿Hace cuánto que Sesshomaru no lo tocaba de esa _forma_? Sabía que mucho, tanto que cualquier roce insignificante le generaba pequeñas sacudidas. La bebé los distrajo mucho de ese tipo de placeres, pero había ciertas cosas que Inuyasha no quería pensar y una de ellas era en la época de apareamiento.

Hacía más o menos unas cuatro lunas que tuvo a su bebé y era absolutamente consciente que acabaría teniendo otro si se dejaba tocar por el sádico de su hermano durante el celo. Inuyasha realmente quería a Yuzu, era una niña bellísima, pero no deseaba pasar por todo eso del embarazo y parto. No de nuevo, había tenido suficiente y hacía muy poco que podía sentirse de nuevo libre para andar. Cargar con otro hijo, teniendo a su niña aún siendo una bebita, sería un caos además. Apenas podía soportarla a ella, no quería imaginarse teniendo otro. Sin embargo, no tenían idea qué rayos podría hacer para evitarlo. Sesshomaru era muy consciente de la situación y, sin haber mencionado nada, había estado pensando mucho al respecto.

En ese instante, Inuyasha tuvo ganas de recibir un beso de ese imbécil. Lo deseó con muchas ganas, sobre todo porque hace mucho que no obtenía uno, pero una de las sirvientas entró justo en ese momento.

—¡Oh, disculpen señores! —mencionó Aya muy avergonzada—. No creí que estaban… Ya me voy.

—Aguarda —dijo Sesshomaru interrumpiendo la escapada de la joven—. Quédate aquí y cuídala —ordenó refiriéndose a la bebé y después miró a Inuyasha—. Ven conmigo un momento.

—¿Qué? —inquirió el hanyō sin entenderlo—. ¿Para qué? ¿A dónde?

Cuando hizo todas esas preguntas, sintió de nuevo el escalofrío que le daba al tener que dejar a su hija e intentó controlarlo. Mierda, al final sí era una condenada madre posesiva, qué espanto.

—No se preocupe, señor Inuyasha —mencionó la joven criada—. Cuidaré muy bien de la princesa hasta que regrese.

Confiaba en Aya, sabía que ella era honesta y cuidaría bien de su pequeña, pero esa incomodidad no lo abandonaba. Supuso que, con el tiempo, iría relajándose más con el cuidado de Yuzu. Aún era una bebé y todo lo relacionado a ella era muy nuevo, así que Inuyasha no acababa de acostumbrarse a la forma en que su vida había cambiado.

Suspiró con resignación mientras abandonaba el cuarto y seguía a su hermano. No tenía idea qué quería Sesshomaru, pero más le valía que fuera algo importante. De todas formas, si sólo era para pasar tiempo juntos no le molestaría mucho. No recordaba la última vez que estuvo solo con ese tonto y, un poco, lo extrañaba. Sin embargo, no era para eso.

Ambos entraron en uno de los salones y allí había alguien que los esperaba. Inuyasha conocía bien a ese anciano, era el abuelo de la médica que lo atendió a él y a su hija. ¿Qué demonios quería ese viejo aquí?

—Joven Inuyasha —dijo Satoru con amabilidad e hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza como saludo—. Es bueno verlo bien, ¿cómo se encuentra la princesa?

—Está bien —contestó sentándose frente al viejo y Sesshomaru lo hizo a su lado—. Come, llora, ensucia, jode; tan molesta como su padre.

Satoru rió sin poder evitarlo al oír esa declaración. Ese muchacho sin duda tenía unas formas muy particulares.

—Eso es muy bueno —asintió gustoso de oír aquellas noticias—. Sin duda se convertirá en una espléndida joven.

—Supongo —Inuyasha se alzó de hombros sin darle mucha importancia, más que nada porque aún su hija era muy pequeña y faltaba para que creciese—. ¿Vino a verla, anciano?

Satoru negó con la cabeza y no se molestó por la forma en que le habló. Era bastante comprensivo, y los modos peculiares de ese muchacho no lo ofendían en lo absoluto.

—Otro es el motivo de mi visita —dijo—. El señor Sesshomaru me ha comentado sobre la preocupación que genera la época de apareamiento y los problemas que los acontecen a la hora de ignorar los efectos del celo.

Al oír eso, el rostro de Inuyasha se puso rojo y abrió la boca impresionado. ¿Que Sesshomaru le había dicho qué? Miró a su hermano con furia y con ganas de matarlo. ¿Cómo carajo se abría a hablar de algo así? Encima el desgraciado ni se había inmutado. Tuvo muchas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, pero la risa del viejo lo interrumpió nuevamente.

—Oh, no se preocupe —continuó—. No hay de qué avergonzarse. Llevo muchos años en el campo de la medicina y les aseguro que no es el primer caso así que me topo.

Aquello llamó bastante la atención del hanyō. Después mataría a su tonto hermano, ahora quería que el viejo siguiera hablando.

—¿A qué se refiere? —indagó.

—Bueno, verá… —Satoru meditó un momento antes de comenzar a explicar—. Esto suele ocurrir con demonios que son de su misma clase, _beta_. No siempre, pero es más frecuente. Poseen una alta fertilidad, por lo que es mucho más probable que conciba una cría en sus encuentros, como ya ha notado.

Inuyasha permaneció pensativo un momento y luego asintió, mostrando que comprendía. Al parecer, si no había entendido mal, sus posibilidades de tener hijos eran muy fuertes y eso le preocupaba. No quería tener otro, al menos no por ahora, pero evitar al idiota junto a él durante el celo era una tarea imposible.

—Normalmente —siguió el anciano— este tipo de cosas son fáciles de resolver cuando el alfa consigue otros compañeros y _sacia_ sus instintos en otro lugar.

Cuando oyó eso, apretó las manos y sus ojos observaron de una forma asesina al viejo. ¿Qué clase de solución de mierda era esa? Ni loco accedería.

—Lo mataré si lo hace —mencionó con una voz sombría. Sabía que hablaban sus celos en ese instante, pero si la solución al problema era dejar que Sesshomaru se revuelque con cuanta puta quiera prefería llenarse de hijos.

—Tampoco es algo que desee —intervino Sesshomaru al ver la furia que se apoderó de su hermanito en ese instante.

—Te cortaré los dos brazos si llegas a tocar a alguna puta —advirtió Inuyasha mirándolo muy molesto y lo peor era que, por más que Sesshomaru no lo expresara, tenía la sensación que el desgraciado estaba disfrutando verlo así.

—Joven Inuyasha —habló Satoru nuevamente llamando su atención—. No se preocupe, sólo fue un comentario. El señor Sesshomaru me habló para que yo buscara otra forma.

Olvidó un poco su enojo cuando oyó eso. Más le valía que existiese otro camino o ya estaba a punto de enloquecer. Sesshomaru no le pondría un dedo encima a nadie que no fuera él y tampoco deseaba andar pariendo un millón de crías.

—¿Y qué hay que hacer? —preguntó Inuyasha porque si el viejo estaba ahí, suponía que era porque había encontrado una respuesta.

El anciano no dijo nada, sólo sacó una pequeña cajita que había traído consigo y la puso frente a él para mostrarla a ambos. La intriga creció de sobremanera, más aún cuando abrió la caja.

—Esto —dijo Satoru— es la solución.

El silencio se mantuvo por un largo rato. Tanto Sesshomaru como Inuyasha no sabía qué decir, aunque tampoco tenían idea qué estaban viendo como para decir algo. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Alguna clase de bolsa pequeña y larga? ¿Cómo algo así les podría ayudar?

—Viejo —habló Inuyasha—. ¿Bromeas? ¿Qué carajo es esto? Parece que lo sacaste de la basura.

—Todo lo contrario, joven Inuyasha —contestó—. Este artículo fue hecho especialmente para ustedes —explicó, provocando más intriga en ellos dos—. Cumple la función de una funda protectora. Con esto, durante el celo, podrán consumar el acto sin preocupaciones. El señor Sesshomaru lo usará para que no haya posibilidades que su secreción le invade y así se evitará la concepción.

Mientras oía eso, Inuyasha sentía que se quedaba sin aire y era capaz de desmayarse. ¿Qué mierda acababa de oír? ¿Que Sesshomaru debía usarlo y eso evitaría que tuvieran hijos? Ah, rayos, con razón tenía esa forma alargada. Ya le parecía extraño. Por alguna razón, le desagradó mucho la idea. Sin embargo, debía aceptarlo si eso ayudaba a que pudieran evitar tener hijos todo el tiempo o que Sesshomaru se buscara una puta durante esas épocas.

—¿Es realmente efectivo? —indagó Sesshomaru mirando con detenimiento aquel artículo y el viejo asintió.

—He sabido de muchas culturas y pueblos lejanos donde estos métodos son más frecuentes —contó Satoru—. Perfeccioné este para ustedes en base a mis investigaciones. Su eficacia es completamente absoluta.

Eso pareció convencer a su hermano, pero Inuyasha seguía estando desconfiado. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que pasar por esto? Malditos instintos de mierda. Sin estar muy seguro, acercó una de sus manos para tocar esa _cosa_ y la textura gomosa le generó repulsión.

—¿De qué está hecho? —preguntó confundido el hanyō.

—De vísceras de un dragón de agua —contestó sin problemas el anciano—. Sus intestinos son absolutamente resistentes, pero no pierden su estructura similar a la piel. Por lo que nada se traspasará y no resultará incómodo a la hora del coito.

A pesar de las explicaciones lógicas, Inuyasha sintió una arcada en el fondo de su garganta, la cual contuvo con éxito. ¡Qué asco! ¿Cómo podría dejar que le meta esa mierda dentro? Apretó los dientes sin querer imaginarse el momento donde deberían usarlo, pero era necesario. Si el viejo tenía razón y después del apareamiento no tenían ninguna cría, le creería. Por más que esa basura luciera espantosa, no deseaba tener más hijos por el momento.

—Bien… —masculló apretando los dientes, sin estar muy seguro.

—No se preocupen —aseguró Satoru—. Esto les permitirá elegir el momento donde deseen tener otro cachorro y no deberán privarse de sus deseos o tener que optar por algo con lo que no están de acuerdo.

En eso, el anciano estaba en lo cierto. Les sacaba un gran peso de encima poder pasar el celo sin tener la preocupación de las crías. Yuzu aún era muy pequeña e Inuyasha no quería pasar por el _dulce_ proceso de tener un hijo nuevamente. Sin embargo, no descartaba la posibilidad de tener uno más adelante. Su familia recién estaba comenzando y podrían tener otro cachorro seguramente, pero eso sería cuando lo decidieran. Aún no se sentía listo para pasar por eso una vez más, pero tal vez más adelante. Quizá, para ese momento, su hija sea un poco más grande y no demande tanta atención como ahora. Inuyasha no se imaginaba teniendo otro hijo por lo pronto, pero, de forma inconsciente, sospechaba que su niña no sería la única que tendrían.

Luego que el viejo se fuera y les dejara ese _presente_ , ninguno de los dos mencionó nada. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de ver esa cosa o pensar más en el apareamiento. Después, llegado el momento, vería qué hacer. Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio, pero Inuyasha no podía evitar sentirse algo turbado por lo que hablaron.

—¿Crees que funcione? —indagó queriendo saber qué pensaba su hermano. Él fue quien buscó esa solución. ¿Será porque no quería optar por lo de otros compañeros? Suponía que sí.

—Tendremos que intentarlo —contestó Sesshomaru llevando esa caja en una de sus manos, dispuesto a guardarla en algún lugar seguro hasta que fuera el momento indicado.

Un suspiro se le escapó al hanyō al oírlo, más que nada porque estaba de acuerdo con él. No quedaba de otra más que esperar y ver qué ocurría.

—Más vale que esa basura sirva o el viejo se las verá conmigo —bromeó con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no era del todo mentira lo que decía. Si esa cosa no cumplía su función, hablaría muy seriamente con ese anciano.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la habitación, Inuyasha oyó claramente el llanto de su hija y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño. Apuró el paso de forma automática y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Aya meciendo a la niña sin lograr que se calmara.

—Inuyasha —dijo la joven acercándose a él con la bebé en brazos—. No sé qué le ocurre a la princesa. Estaba durmiendo tranquila y comenzó a llorar apenas se despertó.

Una sonrisa se le escapó al hanyō al entender qué pasaba. Esa mocosa malcriada era insufrible, pero sin duda la quería.

—No es nada —contestó mientras tomaba a su hija para abrazarla—. Esta enana llorona se queja por cualquier cosa.

La acomodó entre sus brazos y la pequeña no tardó mucho en calmarse. Sollozó un poco y frotó su rostro contra las ropas de Inuyasha, oliéndolo, como si lo reconociera de esa forma. Allí, ella dejó de llorar. Ya se había acostumbrado a verla hacer eso. Yuzu lo reconocía con verlo, pero también por su olor. Ella era un hanyō, pero incluso ahora, que era una bebé, sus sentidos estaban muy desarrollados.

Sesshomaru entró detrás de él y la sirvienta los dejó solos. En ese momento no era necesaria y sabía que ellos podrían llamarla si la requerían. Algo indudable, es que ellos hacían un bello cuadro junto con esa niña adorable.

Por más que su hermano llegara, Inuyasha se mantuvo mirando a su hija, quien finalmente volvió a quedarse tranquila entre sus brazos. Sesshomaru se paró a su lado, como si inspeccionase que todo se encontrara en orden. No pasaba nada, sólo que Yuzu aún era muy pequeña y estar lejos de sus padres, de ese calor que le garantizaba seguridad y protección, la alteraba.

—Parece que te extrañaba —comentó Sesshomaru viendo cómo su hija escondía el rostro en la ropa de su hermano pequeño.

—Es una enana malcriada —dijo y chasqueó lengua, restándole importancia al asunto, pero no lo pensaba realmente. Ella sólo aún dependía mucho de los dos.

Cuando Inuyasha quitó la vista de su hija, se encontró con los ojos de su hermano mirándolo fijamente. Ese momento le trajó una pequeña reminiscencia de la situación en la que estaban antes de ser interrumpidos. Apretó los labios con la sensación que Sesshomaru estaba pensando algo parecido a él y lo supo cuando lentamente lo vio acercarse. Mierda, cómo extrañaba besar a ese desgraciado. Su boca lo regalaba un vigor que nada más podía proporcionárselo. Inuyasha sostuvo a la bebé mientras se dejaba besar. Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca para recibir la lengua de su hermano.

¿Sería muy difícil dejar que la bebé duerma en la cuna mientras ellos se besaban un poco más? Quizá podría _aprovechar_ un poco el tiempo, al menos antes de tener que usar esa cosa extraña en el celo.

La idea le pareció exquisita, pero un fuerte dolor en su cabeza le obligó a separarse de su hermano. Por lo visto, su hija ya no quería dormir y, al verse ignorada, aprovechó para tirar de su cabello nuevamente.

—¡Te dije que no! —espetó mientras le arrebataba el mechón blanco de sus pequeñas manos—. Juega con el pelo del idiota de tu padre.

La niña rió cuando dijo eso y Sesshomaru lo miró con una ceja arqueada. Sabía que a él no le gustaba que le hable así a la niña, pero no podía evitarlo, más cuando se molestaba. Un bufido salió de los labios del hanyō sabiendo que deberían esperar para lo que sea que quisieran hacer, pero lo bueno era que tenían tiempo.

* * *

 **Notas** : Las vivencias con la nena están muy basadas en mi propia experiencia con niños, más que nada con una sobrina que tengo y cuidé desde que era muy bebé. Así que me acuerdo mucho de ella cuando releo.

Quizá fue raro lo del preservativo/condón, pero tiene una anécdota interesante que quiero compartirles. Desde que tengo 12 años mi papá siempre me dijo que tenía que cuidarme a la hora de las relaciones sexuales y le agradezco su preocupación, aunque yo a esa edad sólo quería faltar al colegio para quedarme a ver la televisión. Ambos compartimos un gusto particular por la historia y, en una de nuestras conversaciones hace algunos años, él me dijo que los vikingos usaban intestinos de cerdo o de cabra como condenes para tener sexo y no embarazar a las mujeres (quienes eran mujeres que violaban y no sus esposas por lo general). Entonces, al recordar eso, se me hizo interesante incoroporar algo así, más que nada porque no lo he visto en otro fanfic que utilicen este método anticonceptivo y porque, como me dijo un amigo cuando le comenté la idea, "es muy de la época".

Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos y felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños. Nunca tuve tantos saludos en mi vida creo. Gracias por eso.  
Hasta el miércoles!


	36. Capítulo 35

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XXXV

—¿Y cuándo regresarán? —preguntó Maya mientras ayudaba a su hermana a guardar ropa y diferentes cosas dentro de un baúl.

Inuyasha rodó los ojos al oír esa pregunta de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que responder eso? Aquellas niñas se ponían insoportables cuando querían.

—No sé —reiteró—. Supongo que en algún tiempo, no mucho.

No dio una respuesta clara porque simplemente no la tenía, pero era una decisión tomada que irían a ese viaje. Inuyasha y Sesshomaru prometieron que irían a la aldea luego que su hija naciera, y ya creían que era un buen momento. Las cosas en las tierras estaban tranquilas y su hija ya había crecido un poco más. Yuzu aún no tenía un año, lo cumpliría en algunos meses, pero ya estaba muy grande, aunque eso suponía que era por la sangre yōkai que corría por sus venas.

Inuyasha permaneció sentado en el piso junto con su hija. La niña jugaba con él y se aferraba a sus manos para hacer fuerza y lograr pararse. Por más que no lograra mantener el equilibrio debidamente, la pequeña se esforzaba mucho en intentarlo, cosa que sorprendía bastante. Incluso ya intentaba decir alguna que otra palabra, pero aún no decía nada más que sonidos.

—Los extrañaremos —Aya cerró el baúl con una mueca algo triste luego que acabaron de guardar todo lo que su señor y la pequeña pudieran necesitar, para luego acercarse a la niña—. ¿Verdad que usted también nos extrañará, princesa?

Yuzu miró atenta a la joven sirvienta e intentó _contestarle_ con palabras que nadie entendió, pero eso fue suficiente para que ambas chicas suspiraran encantadas.

—Seguramente ya hable cuando regresen —mencionó la otra gemela aproximándose y le acarició la cabeza con cuidado a la niña. El caballo blanco ya le había crecido bastante.

—¡Es cierto! —dijo alarmada Aya y miró a Yuzu muy decidida—. A ver, princesa, inténtelo. Diga… ¿Aya? —propuso pensando que era una palabra fácil—. A-Ya, intente.

—Creo que Maya es más fácil… —intervino su hermana.

Sin embargo, el único sonido que salía de la boca de la niña era algo parecido a un _ya_.

—Bueno, es un avance —Aya se alzó de hombros sabiendo que no podía exigirle mucho, pero quería saber cuáles serían sus primeras palabras—. ¿Qué tal _papá_? Pa-pá, el señor Sesshomaru, pa-pá —La niña le sonrió al oírla, pero la palabra no le salió—. ¿Y _mamá_? Ma-má, intente, ma-má, como el señor Inu…

La joven se cayó porque recibió una mirada amenazante por parte de Inuyasha. ¿Qué mierda era eso de mamá? Él no era una madre, no era una mujer. Lo que le faltaba era que ese par de tontas le enseñaran a su hija a llamarlo así. Lo peor, fue a que a Yuzu pareció gustarle la palabra, pero no le salía completamente para suerte del hanyō.

—Lo siento, Inuyasha —se disculpó la joven y él le restó importancia.

—No importa —dijo él para luego mirar a su hija—. Y yo no soy mamá, mocosa de mierda.

— _Ma_ … —Intentó decir la niña, pero la lengua se le trababa al querer hablar.

—Qué no —espetó Inuyasha—. Dile mamá al idiota de Sesshomaru.

—No le diga así —intervino la sirvienta—. No es bueno que aprenda a decir groserías a su padre.

—Si su primera palabra es idiota y se la dice a Sesshomaru será genial —meditó Inuyasha, pensando en lo divertido que sería ese momento y la cara de su hermano un maravilloso chiste.

Las sirvientas no comprendían esa costumbre que tenía Inuyasha por insultar al señor Sesshomaru, pero a éste parecía no molestarle o no le importaba la forma en que su hermano se expresaba. ¿Sería alguna forma que tenía de tratarlo _cariñosamente_? Quizá.

En ese instante, Raiden entró al cuarto y se aproximó a donde su amo estaba. Yuzu se emocionó al ver al hōkō, más aún cuando éste le lamió el rostro. La pequeña tenía mucho cariño por él y era recíproco. A veces quizá la niña era un poco bruta, tirándole de las colas o las orejas, pero Raiden no se molestaba con ella. Él la cuidaba mucho, además que le gustaba lamerla siempre que se ensuciaba la cara y las manos a la hora de comer. Inuyasha solía fastidiarse cuando su hija arrojaba la comida para que el hōkō se ocupara de desaparecerla.

La presencia de la sabandija blanca sólo podía significar una cosa. Inuyasha suspiró mientras se levantaba con su niña en brazos.

—¿Ese tonto te envió? —preguntó con los ojos clavados en el hōkō y éste asintió—. Bien, vamos.

Entregó a su pequeña a una de las criadas mientras él llevaba aquel baúl y se dirigían fuera del castillo. ¿Para qué necesitaba viajar con tantas cosas? No le molestaba la idea de llevar regalos para sus amigos, pero no creía necesario tanta ropa y cosas para la niña. Él jamás había necesitado más que su traje rojo y su espada. Ahora, Inuyasha se había dado el gusto de volver a vestirse así, aunque hacía un tiempo que usaba el cabello atado en una coleta alta, más que nada para resguardarse de los continuos tirones de su hija.

Cuando se encontró con Sesshomaru, en los exteriores del palacio, observó que había ordenado colocar la carroza atada a Ah-Uh. Eso le pareció completamente útil. Iban a llevar algunas cosas, pero ese transporte no era necesario, aunque tal vez su tonto hermano pretendía otra cosa.

—No esperarás que yo vaya allí —dijo el hanyō colocando el baúl en el piso, pero la mirada de su hermano le dio a entender que justo eso era lo que pensaba—. Es ridículo, no soy ninguna damisela y Raiden puede llevarnos perfectamente.

El pequeño hōkō se tensó al sentirse nombrado y permaneció firme. Claro que él podía llevarlos, Inuyasha lo había entrenado bien desde que lo adoptó y podía volar por largas distancias; pero Sesshomaru parecía no estar de acuerdo. Se acercó a su pequeño hermano y no se inmutó ante la mirada molesta que éste traía.

—Será mucho más seguro que cuides de nuestra hija en el carruaje a que la lleves en brazos mientras vuelan —mencionó algo que le parecía muy lógico, pero Inuyasha seguía terco en su postura.

—¿Por qué tienes esa maldita costumbre de tratarme como si fuera tu perra? —espetó molesto, pero finalmente volteó la vista a un lado ofuscado y se cruzó de brazos—. A la vuelta irás tú en el carruaje.

Por más que ya hubieran tenido un cachorro, Inuyasha a veces se comportaba de una forma infantil o con algunos berrinches. A Sesshomaru no le importaba, porque era consciente que su hermanito aún era bastante joven y desligarse de esas actitudes no sería algo que pasase rápidamente. Además, así dejaría de ser él y no deseaba que eso suceda.

Sesshomaru observó un poco más a Inuyasha, llevó su mano al mentón de éste para enderezarle el rostro y que lo mirara. Desde que tuvieron el cachorro, lucía un poco diferente. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero lucía radiante. Además, el que usase el cabello recogido le daba un toque más elegante. Inuyasha se parecía un poco a Inu no Taisho así, pero las blancas orejas en su cabeza se movieron recordándole quién realmente era. Quizás en el pasado las haya aborrecido, pero ahora eran uno de los rasgos que más le agradaban.

—Luces bien así —comentó el yōkai y el rostro de su hermanito se tornó ligeramente rojo por el cumplido.

Nunca, jamás, Sesshomaru le decía cosas así, pero cuando lo hacía la sangre le hervía y se le agolpaba toda en la cara. Maldito desgraciado, seguro lo hacía para que olvidara de lo enojado que estaba hace un momento y lo peor era que funcionaba. Tuvo ganas de besar a su hermano en ese instante, pero la voz de su hija balbuceando le sacó de aquel trance.

La pequeña se movía en los brazos de la sirvienta, quien se mostraba algo avergonzada por la escena que presenció de sus señores, pero no dijo nada. Estúpido Sesshomaru, parecía que no tenía vergüenza de nada.

A pesar de las quejas de Inuyasha, se resignó a viajar en la carroza, la cual era tirada por Jaken. Sí, el enano verde también iría al viaje, pero era esperarse, si el pequeño subordinado no podía estar un día sin lamerle las botas a su tonto hermano. Tomó a su hija para despedirse de las gemelas, quienes los saludaron muy tristes y diciendo que esperaban verlos volver pronto. Esas niñas eran unas exageradas, ni que se marchasen para siempre, sólo harían una visita. Se acomodó con su pequeña en brazos antes de realizar el viaje y ésta no pareció querer dormirse. Yuzu estaba algo alterada por todo el movimiento y no se quedaba quieta, cosa que le hizo pensar que fue buena idea viajar allí atrás. La condenada mocosa parecía dispuesta a querer observar todos y cada uno de los lugares sobre los que volaban, ¿tan interesante era? Suponía que sí para su mente de bebé.

Ella movió sus orejas y abrió sus atentos ojitos ante todos esos nuevos estímulos. Esta era la primera vez que salía desde que nació y su mirada curiosa no quería perderse de nada. Era un poco extraña, pero sin duda eso le parecía porque nunca estuvo mucho con un bebé y todo lo que su hija hacía le parecía peculiar. Sin embargo, el viaje a la aldea llevaría un tiempo y la niña acabó durmiendo cuando se aburrió. La arropó contra su cuerpo y movimiento del carro también lo arrulló un poco, aunque no sería apropiado dormirse también. Él era el adulto responsable que debía cuidar de su hija, pero el cansancio lo estaba arrastrando hacia una dulce oscuridad.

En las noche, aún dejaba que su pequeña durmiera con él. Yuzu ya no lloraba tanto y estaba más dispuesta a dormir sola, pero de vez en cuando pasaba las noches en el lecho de sus padres. Ya se había acostumbrado a dormir con su hija y se despertaba inmediatamente si ella se movía un poco de más. Tenía que tener cuidado porque esa enana no caminaba, pero gateaba por todos lados y podía llegar a desaparecer.

Toda su vida tuvo los sentidos muy desarrollados, pero ahora vigilaba muy bien a su hija, aunque jamás admitiría que eso era algo muy de _madre_. Le generaba mucha incomodidad pensar que él ocupaba ese rol, pero una parte de su ser sabía que era verdad. Nunca se imaginó teniendo hijos y muchos menos que él sería quien ocupara ese lugar. De todas formas, desde que empezó esa relación con Sesshomaru, sabía que él cumplía las mismas funciones de una hembra, por más que no lo fuera. Odiaba eso, pero sabía que era cierto. Dentro de él había crecido la cría y la cuidaba como una ridícula mamá gallina, pero no podía evitarlo, se trataban de unos involuntarios impulsos que nacían por sus jodidos instintos. Era muy molesto, pero ya se había acostumbrado un poco más al compañerismo que ellos compartían.

Sesshomaru parecía no inmutarse en cuanto al cuidado de su niña. El yōkai no se veía alterado en ningún momento y siempre lucía con esos aire de control hasta cuando debía cuidar de Yuzu, no como Inuyasha que a veces no tenía idea qué hacer, aunque quizás eso se debiera a que no estaba muy familiarizado con bebés, familias o familias yōkai. Siempre había estado solo y comprender todas las complejidades que conllevaba su unión con Sesshomaru, el apareamiento, la nueva vida con su hija; todo eso era muy difícil. Tal vez si se hubiera criado entre todas las costumbres de la sociedad yōkai no se sentiría tan perdido y quizá muchas de las cosas que vivía no le parecían tan humillantes, sino parte de lo que tenía que pasar. Deseaba poder estar tranquilo como ese idiota, pero él no era así.

Suspiró mientras parpadeaba para intentar mantenerse despierto. La última vez que estuvo en la aldea fue un momento muy turbio, donde acababa de perder a su otro cachorro y las cosas con Sesshomaru iban fatales. Todo parecía completamente negro durante esa época, pero ahora era muy distinto. En este momento, era capaz de decir que se llevaban bastante bien con el imbécil e incluso regresaba a ver a sus amigos cargando a su pequeña hija. En el momento en que se fue, nunca creyó que esta sería la forma en que volvería. De hecho, jamás pensó que su vida cambiaría de esta manera.

Cuando regresó con Sesshomaru no esperó que funcionase, pero algo dentro de él lo obligó a volver. Estuvo mucho deseando desaparecer todo lo que lo vinculara con Sesshomaru, pero, cuando finalmente creyó haberse desligado de él, algo dentro de su ser le dolió. ¿Cómo podía dolerle estar lejos del bastardo que tanto lo maltrató? Justamente porque su hermano ya no era sólo eso. Por más que le costó horrores aceptarlo, Sesshomaru era su compañero y, cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos, ese lazo se hacía más fuerte. Ahora, estar juntos era cuestión de necesidad. Era ridículo, pero cada vez que ese tonto se alejaba de él una gran intranquilidad lo asaltaba. Estúpido Sesshomaru, ¿qué mierda le había hecho? Fuese lo que fuese, ya no había forma de deshacerlo.

Por más que se quejase, debía admitir que su hermano idiota hacía las cosas bien, sobre todo cuando se interesó en buscar una forma para evitar tener crías en exceso. La maldita y asquerosa funda funcionaba. Inuyasha admitía que fue algo incómoda de usar durante el celo, pero sí sirvió. Después de aparearse, dentro de él no se formó ningún cachorro y fue un gran alivio. Sin embargo, a partir de ahora debían tener que estar muy atentos cuando el celo se aproximara y estar _preparados_. Era algo demasiado engorroso, pero al final valdría la pena. Quién sabe cuándo volverían a tener un hijo, pero sería cuando ellos quisieran.

Pasaron algunas horas que apenas sintió transcurrir hasta que el carruaje descendió y notó que el viaje acabó. Su hija aún permanecía dormida entre sus brazos cuando asomó la cabeza para comprobar que estaban en la aldea y Sesshomaru le ayudó a bajar. Respiró profundamente, percibiendo el claro olor que bañaba ese lugar. Sí, ya habían llegado. Caminaron un poco hasta acercarse a las casas de la pequeña aldea y allí los fueron a recibir.

—¡Inuyasha! —Rin corrió al verlos llegar muy emocionada. Vaya, había crecido bastante, aunque era normal, ella tenía como once años ya—. ¡No puedo creer que hayan venido! —dijo ella muy contenta al llegar a su lado—. ¡Estoy tan feliz de verlos! ¡Hola, señor Sesshomaru, señor Jaken!

—¡Ya haz silencio niña tonta! —espetó el yōkai verde—. ¡Despertarás a la princesa!

—¿Princesa? —Allí la niña notó que Inuyasha cargaba algo entre sus brazos y tapó su boca para no gritar, pero no pudo evitar dar saltos en su lugar sin poder contenerse.

Una pequeña risa se le escapó al hanyō cuando la vio tan contenta. Yuzu no se había despertado aún, pero seguramente lo haría pronto, sobre todo cuando el resto de los tontos se acercaron a ellos.

—¡Inuyasha, volviste!

Los oyó gritar mientras se acercaban. Miroku y Sango llegaron con sus hijos, aunque sí se sorprendió al ver a Shippo, Kohaku y Kirara, no creía que estuvieran. El chico estaba de viaje hasta donde sabía y el enano se había ido a entrenar, pero seguramente ya habían regresado. Después de todo, había pasado más de un año. No era mucho tiempo para un demonio, pero sí para los humanos.

—Amigo, es bueno verte —saludó Miroku con una sonrisa. Las gemelas de éste, quienes ya tenían como cuatro años estaban enormes y se sorprendió que ellas lo reconocieran y saludaran.

—Te extrañamos mucho, Inuyasha —sonrió Sango, quien traía a su hijo en brazos. La última vez que vio a ese mocoso era un bebé diminuto y ahora había crecido muchísimo también.

—Ya creíamos que nunca te íbamos a volver a ver —comentó con sorna Shippo saltando al hombro del monje.

—Eso quisieras, enano —espetó rodando los ojos. En otra época hubiera golpeado a ese zorro, pero ahora no podía hacerlo—. Pasó algo de tiempo, pero dijimos que vendríamos.

—Qué bueno —mencionó la exterminadora y no pudo evitar fijarse en que traían bastante equipaje, pero lo que en verdad le llamó la atención fue lo que cargaba en sus brazos—. ¿Es…?

La muchacha no terminó la frase y sólo lo miró expectante, al igual que todos allí. Sabía que ese momento era inevitable, después de todo para eso venía.

—Sí… —contestó mirando a su hija—. Estaba muy inquieta mientras veníamos, pero acabó durmiéndose.

—Oh, vaya… —Sango se acercó a mirar a la bebé y ladeó la cabeza con la ternura implantada en su rostro—. Es hermosa.

Pronto, varios del grupo se acercaron a querer ver a su niña. Era un poco molesto estar rodeado de tanta gente, pero resultaba inevitable. Sesshomaru se mantuvo apartado en ese momento, dejando que Inuyasha se reencontrara con sus amigos y presentara a su hija. No deseaba participar de eso, era parte de algo entre humanos que él no planeaba intervenir.

—Qué niña tan linda —comentó Miroku al verla—. Felicitaciones, Inuyasha.

—Es igual a ti —Shippo arqueó una ceja al verla—. Tiene las mismas orejas de perro.

—Sí, pero la luna en su frente es como la del señor Sesshomaru —acotó Rin con una gran sonrisa.

Una pequeña risa se le escapó a Inuyasha al oír eso y asintió. Ella era un pequeña mezcla de ambos. Yuzu se removió entre sus brazos ante tanto ruido y las voces desconocidas empezando a despertarse. La niña abrió sus ojos dorados para mirar donde estaba e inevitablemente se puso un poco nerviosa y apretó las ropas de Inuyasha entre sus manos. Fue extraño cuando oyó a sus amigos hablándole como unos tontos a su hija. Eso le hizo arquear una ceja, aunque no era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba así a Yuzu, la gente en el palacio solían a hablarle como si tuvieran la lengua hinchada y les dificultara el habla. No le importaba, él le hablaba a su hija con una voz normal y a ella no parecía importarle. Ya había abandonado su orgullo en otras circunstancias, no planeaba quedar en ridículo una vez más.

—¿Y qué tanto trajeron? —indagó Shippo viendo el equipaje—. ¿Acaso se van a mudar?

—¿Van a quedarse, señor Sesshomaru? —preguntó Rin al yōkai y éste negó con la cabeza.

—Son algunos presentes —contestó, generando más intriga en la niña.

Sesshomaru le ordenó a Jaken descargar las cosas y él enano verde lo hizo a regañadientes, pero sabía que debía hacer caso. Sus amigos sugirieron que era una ocasión para festejar y no se negó. Para eso venía después de todo, para comer y estar con ese grupo de tontos.

Se dirigieron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede hablando de diferentes cosas y riendo, pero la cara que puso la vieja cuando le prestó a su hija fue impresionante. Conocía a esa mujer hacía tantos años, que ella seguro jamás imaginó verlo de esta forma, con una familia y presentándole su descendencia. Inuyasha dejó que la sacerdotisa sujetara a su pequeña niña y Yuzu parpadeó mientras observaba a la anciana con mucha atención. La niña estiró sus manos para tocarle la cara, como si estuviera intrigada ante la nueva persona que conocía. Kaede rió ante eso y miró al hanyō.

—Parece que no te va mal, Inuyasha —comentó la vieja sonriendo aún con la niña en brazos—. Has tenido una bella hija.

—Sí, eso dices porque aún no te vomitó o intentó arrancarte el cabello —comentó provocando otra risa de la vieja y de sus amigos.

—Eso es parte de ser padre —comentó Miroku sintiéndose muy identificado con las experiencias que le oyó.

—O madre…

—¡Vuelve a decir eso y te aplastaré enano! —Golpeó la cabeza de Shippo con la sensación que hace años no lo hacía y fue ligeramente revitalizante.

—¡No me pegues! —llorisqueó el zorro—. ¡Eres una mala madre, perro tonto!

Su pelea era bastante típica. Por más que crecieran y pasaran los años, había cosas que no cambiaban. Algo que distrajo a Inuyasha, fue la risa de Yuzu. Ella lo miraba divertida desde los brazos de la anciana y aplaudió contenta. Enana loca que disfrutaba de verlo pelear, era una sádica como el idiota de su padre.

Pasar el día allí fue agradable, hacía mucho que no tenían un día tan ajetreado, pero también estuvo divertido. Entregaron esos regalos que trajeron y las niñas fueron quienes más se emocionaron. Inuyasha creyó que era lo que menos podía hacer después de tanto estando separados, aunque pasaron más tiempo conversando que otra cosa. Había bastante que contar y ponerse al día.

Luego de entrar un poco más en confianza, Yuzu se dejó abrazar por Rin y Sango. Ellas jugaron un poco con la niña, pero la pequeña negó con la cabeza cuando quisieron tocar sus orejas. Estaba bien, a él tampoco le gustaba cuando se las tocaban —aunque a veces dejaba a Sesshomaru hacerlo en momento íntimos— y su hija, por más que fuera una bebé, tenía suficiente impronta para mostrar si algo no le gustaba. Yuzu intentaba _charlar_ también y hacía sonidos que provocaban ternura en sus amigos, pero nada salía claramente de su boca. Sin duda pronto hablaría si seguía esforzándose así.

En el palacio no la pasaban mal, pero la calidez que se respiraba en ese lugar era inigualable, una sensación que sintió también cuando probó la comida que hizo la vieja con la ayuda de Sango. Un suspiro placentero salió de sus labios cuando finalmente comió, pero antes tuvo que darle de comer a su hija, aunque ella se entretuvo largo rato comiendo un pedazo de pan y finalmente también cenó. Las comidas con su niña siempre eran una locura, pero a sus amigos les pasaba lo mismo, después de todo ellos también tenían un niño pequeño. Rin ayudó con mucho gusto a cuidar de Yuzu, quien pareció sentirse muy cómoda entre todas esas personas y en ese ambiente.

La cantidad de días exactos en que se quedarían era incierta, pero la realidad era que pasarían la noche allí. En la cabaña de Kaede no había gran espacio, por lo que Inuyasha consideró que tal vez dormirían al aire libre. Para él y Sesshomaru no era problema, pero ahora no eran ellos por quienes debían velar. Tener una niña implicaba otro tipo de responsabilidades, así que tenían que priorizar lo mejor para ella.

Algo que no esperaron fue que Kohaku les ofreció el lugar donde se estaba quedando. El joven exterminador expresó que ahora era complicado quedarse en la casa de su hermana por el poco espacio y el escándalo que allí se había instalado con los niños, por lo que le habían prestado una casa deshabitada que había en el pueblo. Era modesta, pero no tenía problema en dejarlos quedarse allí y él podría permanecer con Kaede.

Por un momento, lo pensaron. Inuyasha sabía que, si no aceptaban eso, debía quedarse junto a la vieja y dormir con su hija solamente, porque era consciente que Sesshomaru no permanecería allí. Sin embargo, esto daba una nueva posibilidad. Aceptaron el ofrecimiento de Kohaku y en la noche se dirigieron a ese pequeño hogar. No importó el tamaño o lo sencillo en esa cabaña. Era un lugar cálido y con eso alcanzaba. Sus amigos fueron muy hospitalarios, pero se debía al gran cariño que compartían, ellos eran cálidos.

Fue una suerte que esa noche su hija se durmiera rápidamente. Ante tanto estímulo, Yuzu cayó exhausta entre sus brazos mucho antes de llegar a la casa. Acomodó a su niña en una pequeña cuna hecha de mimbre que habían traído y pensó que seguramente no tendría las energías para despertarse llorando esa noche. Un poco de descanso no vendría mal, incluso el mismo Inuyasha sentía algo de peso sobre sus hombros después de todo ese movimiento.

Apartó los ojos de su pequeña para mirar a un lado y se encontró con los ojos de su hermano. Sesshomaru estaba ahí, junto a ellos. Eran una familia, lo sabía, por más que sintiera que su interior vibraba al pesarlo.

—Acércate —dijo Sesshomaru extendiendo uno de sus brazos e Inuyasha parpadeó con lentitud sin dejar de observarlo.

No estuvo seguro qué pretendía, pero tampoco se esforzó en pensarlo mucho. Confiaba en su hermano. Ahora podía decir que era capaz de confiar en él con los ojos cerrados. Al pensar en el pasado y considerar cómo estaban ahora, era demasiado impresionante. Sin embargo, esta era su verdad, su vida y lo que quería.

Tomó la mano de su hermano y se acercó más a él. Sesshomaru se sentó recargando la espalda contra la pared e Inuyasha se acomodó entre sus piernas. No era la primera vez que hacían esto, que Sesshomaru lo cubría de esa forma tan protectora y acogedora. Inuyasha sintió cómo su espalda chocaba contra el cuerpo de su hermano y no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio cuando los brazos de éste le rodearon. La forma en que los brazos de ese tonto le hacían sentir era inexplicable. Inuyasha cerró los ojos y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió la respiración de su _compañero_ acariciándole el cuello.

—¿Fue como lo esperabas? —preguntó el yōkai, provocando que abra los ojos nuevamente.

—No esperaba nada en realidad —contestó Inuyasha sabiendo que se refería al viaje—, pero es agradable salir del palacio.

Hacía un largo tiempo que deseaba salir, pero los cuidados de su niña se lo impedían. Sabía que Sesshomaru le dijo que participaría de las campañas militares y las vigilancias que él solía hacer, pero también recordaba que su hermano dijo que en ciertas circunstancias debería quedarse. Una de esas era precisamente su pequeña. Le dolía un poco el orgullo, pero Inuyasha tampoco se quejó a la hora de quedarse a cuidar a su hija. Él cuidaría de Yuzu, quería hacerlo, sin importar que lo hiciese ver aún más como una madre.

—Nuestra hija ha crecido mucho —comentó Sesshomaru con tranquilidad—. Quisiera que volvieras a acompañarme.

Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó al hanyō al oír eso. De vez en cuando, hablaban con Sesshomaru del tema. Ya no discutía al respecto, sabía perfectamente que pronto volvería a estar más activo, pero que su hermano quisiera que estuviera a su lado le llenaba de dicha.

—Tranquilo —Inuyasha colocó sus manos sobre las de Sesshomaru, las cuales no dejaban de abrazarle. Volteó un poco su rostro, lo suficiente para poder verlo—. Pronto iré a protegerte de los quieran venir a joder.

Tuvo la impresión que su pequeña broma le dio gracia a Sesshomaru, pero no se fijó porque éste lo besó antes. Era incómodo estar así, pero no deseó moverse. Disfrutó de los labios de su hermano sin querer separarse un momento. Por más que Inuyasha cumpliera el rol de hembra en esa relación, no le importaba, porque Sesshomaru era suyo. Nadie más podía tocarlo, nadie más podía tenerlo, nadie más podía darle crías. Entre sus manos tenía al yōkai más poderoso, aunque también él le pertenecía a su hermano totalmente. Ese era el nivel de entrega que tenían, más singular que cualquier simple enlace demoníaco.

* * *

 **Notas** : Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Tenían que ir de visita en algún momento, aunque es difícil escribir con tantos personajes. En fin, gracias por haber leído.

Por cierto, aquí debajo contesté a un review que hablaba sobre las cuestiones que Inuyasha es considerado "mamá" en esta historia. Tal vez tengan las mismas dudas, inquietudes, quejas o no, pero si quieren leer pueden hacerlo y saber qué opino al respecto o por qué decido hacer esto.

Nos vemos.

* * *

 **Hibbie** : Hola. No, no me molesté por tu comentario, al contrario, me quedé pensando cómo contestarte y cuáles serían las mejores palabras para expresarme. Quiero concentrarme para poder explicarte con claridad lo que yo pienso y siempre esperé al hacer el fanfic. Primero que nada, justamente lo que yo quiero lograr en esta historia es desligar el género de los roles de mamá y papá. Este fanfic gira entorno a un tema de apareamiento, por lo tanto los roles reproductivos son importantes y, en el mundo que ellos viven, el género no es una cuestión de vital importancia para lograr los fines reproductivos. Por lo tanto, al estar el género desligado de los roles reproductivos, también lo está en cuanto a los roles de crianza de los hijos. Lo que me refiero y quise lograr en este fanfic fue que el rol de "mamá" corresponda a Inuyasha porque fue quien tuvo la cría, no porque sea una mujer o porque haya una intención de feminizarlo, todo lo contrario. No sé si me leen cientos de personas, pero los que lo hacen, yo espero que ellos comprendan que esto es a lo que quiero llegar: Que los roles de paternidad no tienen que ver con el género. Que Inuyasha sea "mamá" no significa que sea mujer, sino que es quien tuvo a su hija. Él cree, en la historia, que ser "mamá" es lo mismo que ser mujer y por eso no le gusta, esto mismo es lo que quiero cambiar a medida que avance la trama; que se dé cuenta que por cumplir ese rol de crianza no es ni mujer ni deja de ser él mismo. Además, en ningún momento dije que Sesshomaru no cuidara a su hija de la misma forma que lo hace Inuyasha. No tiene que ver con un rol de género, sino con uno de crianza donde los géneros que ellos tengan o se sientan identificados son completamente indiferentes. Esto lo hice porque, reitero, es una historia donde hay un rito de apareamiento similar al utilizado en el omegaverse. Si yo hubiera hecho un fanfic, por ejemplo, donde Inuyasha y Sesshomaru vivieran en un mundo contemporáneo, un fanfic AU, y decidieran adoptar un hijo; ahí habría tomado otras decisiones. En el caso de este supuesto, seguramente Inuyasha y Sesshomaru serían los dos "papá", pero eso es debido al contexto donde los pongo que es un AU contemporáneo. En este fanfic que hago, de época antigua y donde giran estas cuestiones y devenires animales en cuanto al apareamiento en los cuales el género es indiferente en cuanto a la reproducción; también considero que los roles de crianza se desligan de igual forma del género.

Ahora, sobre la cuestión de la palabra "puta": La serie de Inuyasha, de hecho, está basada en una era japonesa que es la Sengoku (alrededor del año 1500) y es un mundo completamente machista. No sé si habrás visto la serie hace mucho tiempo o cuando estabas en tu infancia, pero fue una de las primeras cosas que noté cuando leí el manga. El mundo de Inuyasha es machista y si yo quiero hacer un fanfic que vaya acorde con este universo, mi fanfic tiene que seguir algunos de sus cánones, pero eso no significa que yo piense de esa forma. Por su parte, el personaje de Inuyasha es machista también y se puede ver por cómo trata a las mujeres. Además, es mal hablando, grosero y despectivo; y no me parece descabellado que le diga "puta" a cualquier amenaza que pueda sentir con respecto a Sesshomaru.

Tal vez no estés de acuerdo con lo que pienso. Yo también me he educado sobre estos temas y he consultado estas ideas con gente que sabe mucho más que yo, por lo que no es algo que se me ocurrió de la noche a la mañana, sino que es una idea que pensé hace bastante tiempo y tuvo su trabajo y discusión hasta terminar de esto. Ojalá tuvieras una cuenta para que discutamos en privado, pero esto es básicamente lo que tengo para decirte. Espero que lo entiendas o si no... Bueno, no tenes por qué estar de acuerdo supongo. Gracias por tu amabilidad, y hasta la próxima.


	37. Capítulo 36

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XXXVI

—¡Vamos, Yuzu! —dijo Rin muy emocionada—. Sigue así, anda…

Con cuidado, sostuvo las manos de la bebé mientras la ayudaba a caminar. El hijo más joven de Sango ya caminaba y Rin lo había ayudado a lograrlo de la misma forma. Yuzu, al verlo andar, también quiso intentarlo. Ella era bastante pequeña, pero daba unos cuantos pasos y Rin se ocupó de hacerla mantener el equilibrio para que no caiga.

Desde algunos metros de distancia, Inuyasha observaba a su hija caminar con la ayuda de Rin. Una sonrisa se le escapó al verla tan entretenida. Daba bastantes pasos y ya prácticamente no necesitaba que la sostengan, pero aún seguía siendo pequeña para lograrlo por completo.

El día estaba muy lindo, cosa que era una suerte considerando que había hecho bastante frío no hace mucho, pero este no fue el caso. No hacía calor, pero el sol brillaba de una forma magnífica y eso les permitía disfrutar del día. Sus amigos estaban ahí con ellos, con sus hijos, jugando y viendo cómo los niños corrían en el pasto. Cada tanto, su vista se desviaba a Raiden, quien jugaba muy contento con Kirara. Ahora que los veía juntos, el hōkō era más grande, pero se lo notaba muy emocionado. Probablemente nunca había visto a un nekomata o alguna criatura que se asemejara a él, era normal que estuviera contento al hacer una nueva amiga.

Se había apoyado contra un árbol mientras observaba a unos pocos metros. Sesshomaru estaba junto a él, como siempre. Ya llevaban un par de días en la aldea y su compañero no parecía incómodo por tener que convivir con tantos humanos, aunque sí tomaba una determinada distancia, pero era justamente porque él era así. Inuyasha sabía que no estaba disgustado por estar ahí, podía sentirlo. Observó a su hermano, quien también miraba con atención a su pequeña protegida jugando con su hija, cosa que seguramente jamás imaginó.

—¿Aburrido? —preguntó Inuyasha y Sesshomaru volteó a verlo—. Ella parece estar divirtiéndose.

El yōkai no dijo nada al instante, sólo regresó la vista hacia donde su hija estaba jugando y permaneció pensativo. Allí Inuyasha supo que se encontraba meditando otra cosa.

—Pronto debemos regresar —mencionó finalmente Sesshomaru.

Por un instante, intentó deducir a qué se refería su hermano, pero no le costó mucho entenderlo. La luna nueva. Ya sabía que Sesshomaru no quería que su niña pasara esa noche en particular fuera de su hogar y acordaron volver antes que fuese esa fecha. Había estado tan cómodo en la aldea que lo olvidó.

—Aún faltan algunos días —recordó y no recibió ninguna objeción. Sesshomaru era precavido, ningún detalle se le escapaba y eso era algo bueno, porque Inuyasha a veces se despistaba un poco.

Todavía debían acordar cuándo volver, pero el llanto de su hija les alarmó. Inuyasha caminó hasta donde estaba Yuzu y la niña se aferró a él cuando lo vio. Al parecer, alguien intentó abrazarla y la niña no estuvo de acuerdo. Era un poco tímida, se dejaba sostener por otros algún tiempo, pero no tardaba mucho en querer regresar con él.

—Ya, enana —dijo con suavidad sosteniendo a su hija—. Deja de hacer escándalo —Yuzu parpadeó un par de veces con una mueca triste y escondió el rostro en su cuello—. Qué llorona que estás hoy…

—Quizá tiene sueño —comentó Sango llevando de la mano a su hijo.

—Creo que extrañaba a su mamá —dijo Rin con una sonrisa, pero recibió una mirada molesta por parte de Inuyasha.

Ya estaba harto de quejarse porque todos lo llamen así, pero esos desgraciados parecían disfrutar molestándolo. Un bufido se le escapó mientras cargaba a su hija, quien poco después salió de su escondite, pero no quiso que la suelte. Tal vez estar en un lugar desconocido provocaba que ella buscara más estar en contacto con sus padres. Era obvio que su pequeña se divertía con todos, pero seguía estando en un lugar que apenas conocía.

Yuzu tuvo la intención de dormirse, pero no lo hizo. La mocosa se mantuvo despierta e Inuyasha estuvo a punto de dársela a Sesshomaru, para ver si él tenía más suerte, pero no lo hizo. Hubo algo que llamó su atención y le obligó a permanecer quieto. Alguien se acercaba, sus sentidos se lo indicaban, pero ese olor lo conocía muy bien. Arrugó el rostro en una mueca desagradable sin entender qué podía hacer ese idiota ahí.

La nube de tierra se aproximó llamando la atención de todos allí, pero la mayoría ya sabían de quién se trataba. Sesshomaru se aproximó a él y compartieron una mirada cómplice. Ambos sabían que esa presencia no era peligrosa, no se acercaba con una mala intención, pero aun así no se explicaban a qué venía.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí, lobo asqueroso? —espetó Inuyasha cuando el polvo se disipó y se miraron con Koga.

—Qué te importa, idiota —contestó de la misma forma—. Andaba por aquí cerca y el olor a perro me llamó la atención.

—No me digas —Inuyasha rodó los ojos fastidiado.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no veía a ese lobo, aunque las cosas no estaban mal entre ellos, pero las formas en que se trataban jamás cambiarían. Sus amigos se aproximaron para poder saludar a ese recién llegado y preguntarle cómo estaba o por qué fue que llegó. Por más que no lo dijera, Inuyasha creía en que el tonto de Koga no andaba muy lejos y le llamó la atención percibir su esencia. El lobo metiche seguramente le causó intriga que estuviera lejos del palacio y quiso ir a ver qué pasó. Ese idiota no podría engañarlo jamás, pero tampoco le molestaba que estuviera allí.

Algo que llamó la atención de Koga fue ver esa niña que cargaba Inuyasha. Ella levantó la cabeza para verlo cuando se acercó, abrió los ojos muy atenta y movió las orejas un instante. Vaya, era muy parecida a Inuyasha, pero esa luna en la frente le daba entender de quién más era hija.

—Oh… —mencionó acercándose a la niña—. No pierdes el tiempo para reproducirte, perra promiscua.

—No le hables tan cerca a mi hija o le vas a contagiar la rabia.

—Ya, prestamela —Koga estiró los brazos para que le dejara sostener a la bebé—. Soy bueno con los niños.

—Ni loco pondrás una mano sobre ella —sentenció Inuyasha, pero su hija estiró los brazos para que le dejase ir y esto le desconcertó. Enana traidora, ¿cómo podía querer acercarse a ese tonto si cuando otra persona la abrazaba se ponía quisquillosa? Mocosa de mierda.

A pesar de los raros pedidos de Yuzu, Inuyasha dudó un momento, pero no tenía por qué hacerlo. Koga no le haría daño a su hija, ahora eran amigos. Sabía que no le haría nada malo, Sesshomaru lo sabía porque, si no estuviera de acuerdo, hubiera impedido que él se acercara; incluso sus amigos ahí sabían que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, sus malditos instintos eran los que le impedían soltar a su niña. Respiró hondo y se la pasó a Koga finalmente, aunque algo de él se estrujó al no tener el peso de su hija entre los brazos y eso lo puso tenso.

Koga sostuvo a la niña y ésta lo miró con curiosidad. Debía admitir que era bastante bonita la pequeña. No se había esperado encontrarse a Inuyasha con una hija cuando se aproximó, sin duda le sorprendió.

—Hola, nena —la saludó—. Soy Koga, un amigo de tu madre, cuando él no deje de joderte puedes venir a divertirte conmigo —mencionó provocando una pequeña risa por parte de esa niña. Koga realmente era bueno con los niños, en su tribu siempre jugaba con ellos y le agradaban bastante, aunque no tenía los suyos propios.

—¿Qué mierda es eso de madre, idiota? —dijo Inuyasha enojado—. Y no eres mi amigo, voy a matarte.

—Ya cálmate, aliento de perro, estoy conversando con la nena —mencionó Koga señalando a Yuzu—. Es bastante linda para ser hija tuya que tienes esa cara horrible.

—¿Qué dijiste? —masculló furioso y con ganas de golpearlo, pero se controló porque ese imbécil seguía cargando a su hija.

Yuzu no parecía incómoda en las brazos de Koga, todo lo contrario. Ella lo miraba con mucha curiosidad, incluso acercó sus manos para tocarle el rostro, pero lo único hizo fue bajarle esa banda que siempre llevaba en la frente hasta taparle los ojos. Aquel inocente gesto causó bastantes risas y orgullo por parte de Inuyasha. Que su hija molestase a ese lobo tonto sin duda fue lo mejor que le pasó en el día, aunque no pudo evitar carcajearse cuando ella le tiró del cabello.

—Carajo, tu mocosa tiene fuerza —mencionó Koga arreglándose luego de devolver a la bebé.

—Eso es porque eres tan débil que te duelen hasta los jalones de una niña —dijo con sorna Inuyasha, aunque a él también le dolía siempre que su pequeña jugaba con su cabello.

—¿A quién llamas débil, saco de pulgas? —Koga se acercó a Inuyasha de forma amenazante, más que nada por costumbre, porque no lo atacaría en ese momento y menos porque traía a la pequeña en brazos.

—A ti, lobo llorón, ¿a quién más?

Por un instante, Inuyasha estuvo por entregarle su hija a alguien para poder ir a golpear a ese imbécil más cómodamente, pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió. Apenas volteó un poco el rostro para observar a su hermano allí y sintió que éste hizo un poco de fuerza en su agarre para tirarlo hacia atrás, alejándolo de Koga.

—Es suficiente —sentenció el daiyōkai con una voz que podría helar la sangre de cualquiera.

No pudo evitar parpadear confundido cuando vio a Sesshomaru. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tonto? Inuyasha no necesitaba ninguna protección, mucho menos que lo protejan de ese lobo sarnoso. Sin embargo, tuvo la ligera impresión que Sesshomaru lo alejó por celos. Eso le causó cierta gracia, pero no lo exteriorizó. ¿Aquel poderoso demonio no quería que nadie se acerque a él ni a su familia? Qué increíble. Ya sabía que su hermano era un psicópata posesivo, pero nunca creyó que lo mostraría de esa forma.

—Tranquilo —dijo Koga alzando una mano en un despreocupado saludo—, nadie va a quitarte a tu hembra, no consumo carne de perro.

—Cállate, como si fuese a pasar —Inuyasha hizo una mueca de asco al pensar, pero al instante lo miró molesto—. ¿A quién llamas hembra, idiota de mierda? No me hagas…

—Inuyasha —interrumpió Sesshomaru y su voz firme fue suficiente para callarlo.

El hanyō lo miró muy molesto, pero al final acabó gruñiendo con los dientes muy apretados. Sabía que no debería comportarse de esa forma tan tonta y menos frente a su hija, ¡pero ese lobo estúpido siempre lo sacaba de quicio!

—Como jodes… —murmuró mientras volteaba el rostro y acomodaba a su hija en brazos. Sí, Sesshomaru lo jodía bastante, pero eso era parte del compañerismo o al menos eso creía. ¿Joderse entre ambos? Se le hacía un trato justo.

Para mala suerte de Inuyasha, Koga no se marchó. El lobo pareció dispuesto a permanecer un rato más allí y lo peor fue que su hija jugaba con él muy divertida. Al parece, Koga no mintió cuando dijo que era bueno con los niños, porque los hijos de Sango también se divertían con él. Rin lo miró con cierta desconfianza al principio, pero acabó relajándose. Ella era una niña buena, quien no guardaba rencor con nadie, ni siquiera por ese yōkai quien, indirectamente, le recordaba un momento trágico en su vida. No importaba, ella no quería pensar en eso, ahora era feliz. Tenía amigos, una familia, y esas cosas carecían de importancia.

En más, ella ya no se acordaba bien cómo murió por primera vez y tampoco la segunda, sólo recordaba quién la salvó y ese fue Sesshomaru. Jamás olvidaría su rostro y lo que era realmente importante, aprovechar esas dos oportunidades que el cariño de un demonio le regaló.

Una vez más, Rin intentó hacer que Yuzu caminara y la niña logró hacerlo sola, pero Koga la sostuvo para que no caiga al suelo. Era divertido, aquel lobo no era malo, e incluso esa bebé parecía contenta al jugar con él. Luego se habían sentado a tratar de enseñarle algunas palabras, las cuales ella parecía prestar completa atención, aunque ninguna le salía completa y varias sílabas se perdían en su pronunciación, pero lo intentaba con muchas ganas.

—A ver, nena —Koga se sentó frente a Yuzu, quien estaba sentada en las piernas de Rin, y la miró fijamente—. Di Koga, vamos, Ko-ga.

—No creo que eso le salga —intervino Shippo mientras negaba con la cabeza—. ¿Qué tal _perro tonto_?

—¡Ja, eso sería genial! —rió el lobo mientras ambos pensaban en lo graciosa que se vería la cara de Inuyasha al oírla.

—Mmm… ¿Qué tal _mamá_? —propuso Rin, pensando que esa era la palabra más fácil y adecuada para un bebé.

Yuzu movió las orejas al oírla y movió la cabeza como si buscara algo.

— _Ma_ … —dijo la niña mientras estiraba el cuello sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

Eso les dio una idea más malvada al par de yōkai y se miraron de una forma cómplice.

—Es perfecto —Koga miró a la niña frente a él y sonrió maquiavélico—. Yuzu —la llamó y ella enseguida giró el rostro para verlo—. Di mamá, anda, ma-má, es fácil, ma-má.

—¡Sí, mamá! —alentó Shippo—. Ma-má, como Inuyasha, ma-má.

Al oír eso, el rostro de la pequeña pareció iluminarse y lo intentó con mayor ímpetu. Siempre que intentaba decirlo, la lengua se le trababa, pero nuevamente probó.

—Ma… Ma… Mamá —logró decir finalmente ambas sílabas seguidas y todos allí festejaron contentos, cosa que la hizo reír muy feliz—. ¡Mamá!

—¡Muy bien, Yuzu! —felicitó Rin muy contenta. Era muy emocionante oírla hablar, además resultaba muy tierna.

Koga acarició la cabeza de la bebé y sonrió nuevamente. La niña era bastante inteligente, cosa que seguro había heredado de Sesshomaru, porque de Inuyasha sólo tenía las orejas.

—¡Oye, cara de perro! —gritó para que Inuyasha se acercara y, cuando lo hizo, miró otra vez a la niña—. Yuzu, ¿quién es él?

—¡Mamá! —contestó la niña muy contenta y todos allí rieron menos el mismo Inuyasha.

¿Qué mierda acababa de oír? ¿Cómo lo llamó? El rostro se le puso blanco en ese instante y tuvo ganas de ahorcar a Koga mientras enterraba a Shippo vivo. Par de desgraciados, habían influenciado a su pequeña, iba a matarlos. Sin embargo, por más que Inuyasha descargara su furia, su hija no olvidó esa palabra.

No podía creer que la primer palabra que salía clara de los labios de su hija fuera esa y que sólo la dijera cuando lo veía a él. Esto era lo más humillante que le había pasado.

—Qué bien, Yuzu —Sango se acercó también a halagar a la pequeña por su logro.

—Pero recuerda —intervino Miroku junto a su esposo—. Son papá Sesshomaru y mamá Inuyasha.

Definitivamente iba a quedarse sin amigos, el hanyō lo meditó seriamente. De hecho, ¿para qué mierda fue a visitar a ese grupo de desgraciados? Todo para que se burlaran de él como siempre hacían, malditos imbéciles. Por más que Inuyasha se esforzó durante ese día en que su hija olvidase esas palabras no lo hizo. Yuzu aprendió a decir _mamá_ primero, pero después también le enseñaron _papá_. Sin embargo, la niña sólo mencionaba esta palabra cuando le hablaban de Sesshomaru o lo veía. Mocosa de mierda, ¿por qué ella también disfrutaba joderlo?

Un escalofrío desagradable le dio cuando su hija lo abrazó y lo llamó de esa forma horrible. Por más que le dijera que no, a ella no le importaba. Hubo un momento donde miró a Sesshomaru y tuvo la impresión que éste disfrutaba el momento, aunque su cara no lo expresara. ¿Cómo no iba a disfrutarlo? Si ese sádico le encantaba verlo sufrir. Finalmente tenía razón, su rara hija era igual al idiota de su padre.

En cierto momento del día, cuando la mañana comenzó a perderse, Rin se acercó a ambos y mencionó unas palabras que Inuyasha jamás pensó que iba a oír en la vida.

—¿Celebrar qué? —preguntó el hanyō esperando haber entendido mal.

—¡La boda! —reiteró ella—. El señor Sesshomaru dijo que tendrían una, pero al final no pasó, ¿verdad?

Claro que no había pasado, era lo que menos deseaba Inuyasha y su tonto hermano lo sabía. No realizaron ningún matrimonio ni ninguna fiesta protocolar que acostumbraban los yōkai de clase alta, porque justamente a ellos eso no les hacía falta. El lazo que compartían era lo mismo que un matrimonio, la fiesta sólo era pura apariencia, algo que no les importaba. Sin embargo, Rin y Kaede les ofrecieron hacer una ceremonia pequeña, algo familiar e íntimo, en ese momento que estaban reunidos todos. Una ceremonia humana.

En un primer momento dijo que no, pero luego lo pensó un poco más. Después de todo, él tenía un lado humano y eso también era parte de sus raíces. No necesitaba ninguna ceremonia para saber que estaba unido a ese desgraciado, pero no pudo evitar meditarlo un poco. ¿Alguna vez pensó en casarse siquiera? No, ni siquiera se acordaba cómo eran las bodas, y eso que estuvo en la de Sango y Miroku. Aun así, ¿tan grave sería?

Sus amigos parecieron entusiasmados con la idea, pero todavía faltaba el sí de la _pareja_. Inuyasha tuvo la certeza que su hermano no querría nada de eso, pero Sesshomaru dijo que accedería si él lo deseaba. Desgraciado hijo de puta, le estaba dejando toda la responsabilidad. ¿Qué debería decir? Inuyasha sabía que la respuesta era no, pero finalmente terminó aceptando para que esos tontos dejaran de molestarlo. ¿Qué tan malo sería? Sólo una tonta y aburrida ceremonia, una excusa para comer bien y hacerlo pasar un mal momento.

A pesar de molestarse, Inuyasha también quería tener un recuerdo especial con ellos. Cuando se marchasen estaría muy lejos y no sabía cuándo volvería a verlos. Pensar que podría compartir ese momento significativo, además de vergonzoso, con ellos fue otro de los motivos porque dijo que sí. No debía olvidar que sus amigos eran humanos, la mayoría al menos, y debía aprovechar cada instante con ellos, incluso esos momentos donde deseaba que la tierra lo tragase.

Estuvo seguro de su decisión, hasta que lo obligaron a cambiarse de ropa. ¿Para qué mierda era eso? Si sólo sería una boda para aparentar y pasar el rato, pero las mujeres aseguraron que el matrimonio no era ningún juego. Qué pesadas, pero ya era tarde para retractarse. Ni siquiera estaba seguro cuánto tiempo estuvieron _torturándolo_ , pero ya era de tarde. Yuzu miraba con mucha atención todo lo que sucedía desde los brazos de Rin, quien opinaba mientras Sango acomodaba el cabello de Inuyasha. ¿Esto era necesario? Sabía perfectamente que no, pero se prestó un rato para ser la muñeca de ellas, sólo no permitió que las gemelas le pusieran adornos o alguna cofia encima, eso ya era demasiado.

No estuvo seguro de dónde sacaron ese kimono blanco con detalles rojos, pero Sango aseguró que estaba entre las cosas que trajo. ¿Ah sí? ¿Esa ropa era suya? Inuyasha no solía vestirse muy formal en el palacio, así que para nada reconocía esas ropas como propias, pero aun así se las dejó. La exterminadora le había recogió el cabello y aseguró que lucía muy bien, cosa que le hizo sentirse más fastidiado. Esto era ridículo y no podía para de repetírselo. Todos se estaban tomando demasiadas molestias para nada. Incluso todas ellas se vistieron con ropas más bonitas. Se estaban tomando demasiado en serio todo esto de la _boda_.

Una parte de Inuyasha comenzó a pensar que, tal vez, ya habían planeado todo esto y estuvo más seguro cuando Sango le dijo que no irían a la cabaña de Kaede. Salieron de la casa de su amiga con las niñas y caminaron por el pueblo. Varios de los habitantes de allí lo reconocieron y saludaron, hasta incluso le desearon _felicidades_ , provocando que arqueara la ceja confundido. ¿Qué mierda? ¿En serio esto estaba planeado? Poco a poco comenzaba a tener la certeza que sí, sobre todo cuando subieron las largas escaleras hasta el pequeño templo de ese pueblo. Inuyasha recordaba ese lugar, allí junto estaban los restos de Kikyo, y tragó saliva cuando vio a sus otros amigos reunidos mientras los esperaban.

¿Sesshomaru también se había cambiado de ropa? A veces solía verlo con diferentes prendas, pero era la primera vez que lo veía de negro o al menos eso creía. En ese instante, Inuyasha se detuvo al notar de qué se trataba todo esto.

—¿Por qué mierda yo tengo que ser la puta novia? —espetó cuando notó qué significaban los colores que traían y sí, sus tontos amigos se lo tomaron en serio.

—Ya acepta que eres la perra de tu hermano, tonto —contestó Koga e Inuyasha lo miró con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

Odiaba que le recordaran todo el tiempo esa mierda, pero también era su culpa por negarse a aceptar ciertas cosas. Por más humillante, algunas verdades no podía negarlas. Sesshomaru se aproximó a él y le habló más cerca, de una forma privada.

—No es necesario seguir con esto si no lo deseas —aclaró el yōkai, pero su pequeño hermano sabía eso. Ellos no necesitaban un matrimonio real, pero ahí seguían de pie—. De todas formas, ninguna novia se te compararía.

Ante esas palabras, la vergüenza le coloreó el rostro. Maldito Sesshomaru, ¿justo ahora y enfrente de todos tenía que hacer esto? Detestaba las veces que le hacía esos _cumplidos_ , porque siempre le descolocaban, le dejaban sin palabras y no tenía idea cómo actuar después. A veces, su hermano lo hacía sentir como un tonto, pero de una forma _agradable_.

No dijo nada y aceptó continuar con esa tontería un poco más. Tampoco podría ser tan malo y dudaba que, después de oír a su hija llamarlo _mamá_ , su orgullo podría dolerle más.

Se sentó junto a su hermano y, frente a ellos, estaba Kaede. La vieja sería quien oficialice la ceremonia y lo único que los separaba a ellos de la mujer era una mesa con cosas. Inuyasha divisó unos vasos, una jarra, un pergamino y unas cuantas cosas más que no tuvo ganas de esculcar con la mirada. La sacerdotisa comenzó con una pequeña oración, bendiciendo esa unión que se estaba a punto de dar.

—Inuyasha y Sesshomaru —continuó ella—. Deben estar felices hoy, porque pueden compartir la alegría de su amor con sus amigos y familiares, y también expresar sus aspiraciones para el futuro.

El hanyō arqueó una ceja al oírla, pero no dijo nada. El resto de sus amigos se habían sentado detrás de ellos e incluso su pequeña hija guardaba silencio en esos instantes.

Kaede tomó un rosario entre sus manos, enredándolo entre sus dedos, antes de continuar.

—El matrimonio es un vínculo compartido, una unión donde ambos deben comprometerse tanto en cuerpo como en alma —Hizo una pausa por unos instantes—. ¿Prometen ayudarse uno al otro a desarrollar la mente y el corazón, cultivando la compasión, la generosidad, la ética, la paciencia, el entusiasmo, la concentración y la sabiduría con los años y los altibajos de la vida, con el fin de transformarlos en el sendero del amor, la compasión, el gozo y la ecuanimidad?

Sin querer, había apretado un poco los dientes. Inuyasha no supo por qué se sintió tenso en ese instante, tal vez porque nunca se imaginó en una situación similar. Miró un instante de reojo a Sesshomaru y éste también le observaba. ¿Qué debían decir? Ambos lo sabían.

—Sí, prometemos —dijeron al unísono.

Sintió su corazón golpearle contra el pecho después de dar esa respuesta y más por oír la voz de su hermano retumbando con la suya. Nunca creyó que una tonta ceremonia podría ponerlo así, pero aún no se acababa.

—Reconociendo que las condiciones externas de la vida no siempre estarán libres de problemas —prosiguió la sacerdotisa—, y que internamente sus propias mentes y emociones se verán obstruidas por la negatividad. ¿Prometen ver todas estas circunstancias como retos que les ayudarán a crecer, a abrir sus corazones, a aceptarse a sí mismos al igual que al otro? ¿Prometen evitar volverse intolerantes, cerrados o testarudos y ayudarse uno a otro a ver las las situaciones desde los distintos puntos de vista?

Posiblemente eso no sería tan fácil, pero se esforzarían. Sesshomaru jamás supo cómo los humanos celebraban sus uniones, pero no era muy diferente a cómo lo hacían los yōkai. Tal vez la diferencia radicaba en que el enlace yōkai tenía que ver más con la dominación y apropiación de una alfa sobre su compañero. Sin embargo, él era consciente que con Inuyasha su relación era un caso especial. Por eso mismo se trataban como lo hacían y ahora estaban compartiendo esa ceremonia más propia de los humanos. No tenían una convencional relación entre demonios ni tampoco un matrimonio humano, era algo diferente; tan diferente como el mismo Inuyasha. No quería otro compañero, no lo necesitaba, porque la singularidad que él lo ofrecía era todo lo que deseaba y aprendió a anhelar.

—Sí, prometemos —repitieron.

—Cuando llegue el momento de separarse, ¿prometen recordar el tiempo que compartieron con alegría, por haberse conocido y por lo que han vivido juntos y aceptar que no podemos agarrarnos a nada para siempre?

Decir a eso, a ellos dos en particular, era extraño, pero no errado. Aunque tuviesen vidas largas, no eran eternas. Algún día ellos también perecerían, pero pensar en eso era algo confuso. Sin embargo, no dudaban que tendrían montones de momentos más y jamás olvidarían los que pasaron. Ni los tristes ni los felices, y mucho menos los que estaban por venir.

—Sí, prometemos.

Un par de promesa más siguieron después de éstas, hasta finalmente llegó el momento de leer un pergamino que allí estaba sobre la mesa. El primero en hacerlo fue Sesshomaru e Inuyasha no supo por qué los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron.

—En el día de hoy —dijo—, prometo dedicarme por completo, en cuerpo, palabra y mente. En esta vida, en cualquier situación, en la abundancia o en la pobreza, en la salud o en la enfermedad, en los momentos felices o difíciles, trabajaremos para ayudarnos uno a otro de manera perfecta. Ese es el propósito de nuestra relación, de este vínculo al cual me comprometo y es mi destino.

Casi tuvo la sensación de haber dejado de respirar mientras lo escuchaba. ¿En serio oyó a su hermano recitado esas palabras? ¿En serio eso era lo que este bastardo quería? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto creerlo? En muchos momentos, Inuyasha no podía evitar preguntarse eso o el por qué todo había acabado así, pero eso no significaba que no se sintiera feliz porque así fuese.

Permaneció tan absorto mirando a su hermano que apenas notó cuando éste le entregó el pergamino a él. ¿Ahora era su turno? Rayos, esperaba leer igual de bien.

—En… En este… día —comenzó con dificultad, pero respiró hondo. No era momento de desesperarse. Esto debía hacerlo bien. Inuyasha reunió coraje y lo volvió a hacer—. En el día de hoy, prometo dedicarme por completo, en cuerpo, palabra y mente. En esta vida, en cualquier situación, en la abundancia o en la pobreza, en la salud o en la enfermedad, en los momentos felices o difíciles, trabajaremos para ayudarnos uno a otro de manera perfecta. Ese es el propósito de nuestra relación, de este vínculo al cual me comprometo y es mi destino.

Cuando acabó, prácticamente suspiró de alivio y esperó que ese fuera el final de la ceremonia, pero no. Puta madre, ¿cuánto duraba esta mierda? Al menos no tuvo que leer o decir nada más.

Kaede sirvió sake de la jarra en los tres pequeños vasos. Ella dijo que simbolizaban el Cielo, la Tierra y el Cuerpo. Debían darle tres sorbos a cada uno de los vasos, eso fortalecería la unión que ellos poseían y serían bendecidos. Inuyasha no se mostró muy convencido. Observó cómo Sesshomaru bebía tranquilamente cómo la vieja dijo, pero, cuando fue su turno, el sabor de ese sake le supo pésimo. ¿De dónde carajo sacaron ese licor? ¿Del río? No se quejó de todas formas. Tomó los sorbos y esperó que esto acabara pronto.

—Con el poder que me han conferido sus deseos —habló la sacerdotisa para finalizar— y ante la presencia de todos sus allegados, declaro esta unión finalmente realizada. Ambos son compañeros, y así será así siempre.

Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó a Inuyasha, alegre porque ya había terminado todo eso, pero los aplausos de todos allí le dijeron lo contrario.

—¡Salud por los novios! —gritaron mientras brindaban con más de ese licor, cosa que se le negó a los más pequeños.

Una de las cosas buenas que tuvo hacer todo esa ridiculez, fue que después comieron exquisito. Regresaron al pueblo y esa noche festejaron hasta tarde. Inuyasha abrazó a su hija cuando se la regresaron y la sostuvo con un sólo brazo. No se sentía para nada diferente. Su vida no cambió porque realizaran ese tonto matrimonio, finalmente siempre supo que era una pérdida de tiempo. Sin embargo, por más que dijera eso, hubo cierto momento de la noche donde, sin prestar real atención a sus acciones, su mano se entrelazó con la de su hermano sin que nadie los viera y eso le generó un estremecimiento por dentro.

Era bastante tonto, considerando que ellos se habían tocado de todas las formas posibles y su hija era la mayor prueba de ello, pero esto era diferente. Compartir esos gestos de cariño con Sesshomaru, los besos dulces, las caricias suaves que no guardaban otra intención, o esas miradas que transmitía más de lo que podrían explicar. Todo eso, le generaba aquella sensación que parecía que su estómago se estrujaba con la intención de hacerlo vomitar. Mierda, sí que estaba enamorado de ese idiota, pero lo que más le daba regocijo es saber que no era el único, porque Sesshomaru lo quería de la misma manera.

* * *

 **Notas** : Subo este capítulo hoy viernes (o lo que queda) porque es el cumpleaños de Annie de Odair. Es mi forma de demostrarle mi amor y darle alguna clase de regalo, aunque ya le hice uno. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Te amo.

Este capítulo es tan... raro. Leí un montón sobre cómo se celebran las bodas budistas en Japón y más en la antiguedad. Hasta le pregunté a mi profesor de japonés. Al final esto fue lo que quedó. Ellos dijeron que debían casarse y algún dia debía pasar.

Por cierto, si no lo notaron, Ayame acá no existe. Esto no es porque no me agrade el personaje, todo bien, pero acá me basé en el manga y ella es un personaje exclusivo del anime. Al final del manga, no se sabe qué pasó con Koga, creo que Rumiko se olvidó de él jajaja

En fin, nos vemos el miércoles.

* * *

 **Hibbie** : No, no me sentí ofendida, ya te lo dije. No siempre la gente se hace preguntas sobre las cosas que ve o lee, pero es normal que ocurra. Claro que a nadie le gusta que hablen mal o cuestionen a su hijo (porque para mí este fanfic es mi hijo), pero eso no significa que me voy a enojar. Sí, me he informado no sólo para escribir el fanfic, sino porque es algo que me interesa e incluso hice uno de mis trabajos finales de la universidad sobre problemáticas queer. Me gusta pensar que en estas épocas que vivimos la gente más joven se está nutriendo mucho más sobre estas cuestiones o al menos eso es algo que veo en mi país, donde se han llevado a cabo estas campañas de concientización donde las personas se informan y lo he notado mucho en la gente más joven. Por lo que, quiero creer, que si alguien adolescente o joven ve un comportamiento misógino o machista en alguna cosa que está leyendo va a cuestionarlo en vez de adoptarlo como propio. No sé, tal vez es un pensamiento muy ingenuo, pero lo prefiero.

No sé si controlan los fanfics en cuanto a este tipo de temas, pero sé que se pueden denunciar y hay que especificar los motivos. Sólo una vez denuncié un fanfic y fue por plagio a alguien conocido, no te sabría decir eso.

La verdad es que el ambiente de la serie se nota mucho el machismo que hay y tal vez uno lo pasa por alto cuando lo ve, aunque yo sí me lo cuestionaba al leer el manga. En este fanfic, intenté cambiar un poco esta visión a través de Sango. Quien es un personaje femenino fuerte en todo sentido y ella ha tenido intervenciones importantes más que cualquier otro personaje. Por más que el mundo este sea machista, intenté dejar ver un poco mis verdaderos pensamientos feministas a través de ella. Además, creo que estas cuestiones también se irán viendo con la hija de Inuyasha, quien nació como primogénita y crecerá tan fuerte como sus padres sin importar su género, mestizaje ni nada de eso.

Inuyasha va a cambiar su forma de pensar con respecto a ser llamado "mamá" o el hecho de tener que ocupar ese rol. Va a dejar de verlo como algo malo, algo que lo califica como mujer, porque en el mundo donde ellos viven no significa nada de eso.

Espero que te gusten los capítulos siguientes en ese caso. Hasta la próxima.


	38. Capítulo 37

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XXXVII

Pasaron unos días bastante agradables en la aldea, pero finalmente llegó el tiempo de marchar. Una vez más, tuvo que pasar por esas odiosas y largas despedidas, abrazos y promesas de reencuentro. No se fastidió tanto, porque Inuyasha sabía que también extrañaría a esa bola de idiotas. Menos a Koga, quien por suerte se fue el mismo día que llegó, no lo hubiera soportado si se quedaba más y habría terminado matándolo de verdad. Se despidió de todos allí y Yuzu no se quejó cuando la acariciaron o le dieron algún beso en la cabeza, ya se había adaptado un poco más a esas personas desconocidas, pero debían volver a su hogar.

Era extraño llamar _su hogar_ al palacio que le pertenecía a Sesshomaru, aunque, si tenía que pensar con detenimiento, ese lugar antes fue de su padre Inu no Taisho y, por lo tanto, también debería pertenecerle. A Inuyasha poco le importaba eso, él no se sentía dueño de nada allí, pero sin duda, ahora, podía considerar esa estructura monstruosa como un hogar al cual regresar. No se trataba del lugar o las tierras, ese castillo era su hogar porque allí tenían una historia que se estaba construyendo. Ahí es donde comenzaron a convivir con Sesshomaru, donde pasaban tiempo juntos, donde fueron aprendiendo a amarse, donde había nacido su hija y donde, estaba seguro, vivirían siempre. Sí, le tenía cariño a ese castillo y también a los que habitaban en ese lugar con ellos.

Quienes hicieron escándalo al recibirlos fueron las sirvientas. Aya y Maya se mostraron muy felices al verlos regresar, alegando que todo era muy aburrido si no estaban. Inuyasha no les hizo mucho caso a esas ruidosas, se concentró más en su hija, quien prácticamente se había desmayado en sus brazos y no quiso levantarse. Era normal y lo entendía. Ella no estaba enferma, sólo que la luna nueva la afectaba igual que a él.

Por más que su hija tuviese más sangre de demonio, seguía siendo un hanyō, y perdía todas esas características demoníacas las mismas noches que él. Yuzu ni se enteraba de ese cambio, la luna nueva la debilitaba tanto que dormía prácticamente todo el tiempo y no se levantaba hasta la mañana siguiente. Desde bebé así fue. Inuyasha la comprendía, él también se debilitaba mucho, pero, al ser más grande, podía resistirlo con más facilidad. A pesar de eso, era consciente que algún día su niña no dormiría y estaría despierta para ver cómo cambiaba durante esas noches. Debía explicárselo cuando fuera mayor, ¿pero cuándo era el momento?

Su hija siguió creciendo con ánimo y, cuando pasó sus tres primeros años, se notó mucho. Ahora caminaba sola, sin ninguna ayuda, aunque a veces se caía, pero eso no le importaba. La pequeña niña se daba demasiados golpes jugando, pero jamás lloraba o demostraba dolor alguno, sólo lo ignoraba. Además, ya hablaba con más claridad y también era muchísimo más inquieta. Las sirvientas solían entretenerla cantándole y jugando. Si había algo que no le faltaba a esa princesa eran juguetes, de todo tipo y algunos únicos en su clase; pero ella se entretenía mucho jugando afuera.

Le gustaban las escondidas y a veces tenía la intención de treparse a los árboles, acto en el cual fallaba debido a su diminuto tamaño. Inuyasha reía ante las ganas de explorar de su pequeña y meditó que, cuando fuese más grande, podría llevarla a recorrer los terrenos. Su hija debía aprender a utilizar sus sentidos y sobrevivir por sí misma. Que haya nacido con los cuidados de una princesa no significaba que no debía prepararse para cuando fuese mayor y enfrentarse a quién sabe qué cosas.

Ahora que Yuzu era más grande, también podía estar un poco separado de ella. Inuyasha ya no se sentía intranquilo por no tenerla cerca. Sabía que estaba bien y con gente que la cuidaba todo el tiempo. Podía olerla, sabía exactamente dónde estaba y eso le daba calma. Eso le daba tiempo para descansar, tiempo para estar con Sesshomaru y volver a involucrarse con él. Con un poco de suerte, podrían acomodarse con esa nueva vida que tenían.

Era interesante descubrir que podía estar sin preocuparse por su hija, pero a veces sucedían cosas que le asombraban. Yuzu podía estar tranquilamente jugando con Aya o Maya, hasta que recordaba que su _mamá_ —porque la condenada mocosa no lo había dejado de llamar así— no estaba y lloraba. ¿Qué carajo le pasaba? Nunca jamás la entendería.

—¡Mamá!

Un bufido salió de la boca de Inuyasha cuando oyó eso y allí vio a su hija corriendo hasta él para abrazarlo. Ya se había cansado de decirle que deje de llamarlo así, pero no había caso. La niña estaba absolutamente convencida que él era _mamá_ y así seguía llamándole. Llegó a un punto donde se hartó y la dejó que haga lo que quisiese. Si deseaba llamarlo mamá estaba bien, que lo haga. Incluso ya comenzaba a sonarle menos mal… quizá algún día deje de sonarle mal.

—¿Qué haces aquí, enana? —preguntó acariciando la cabeza de su hija y ésta tomó su mano para tirar de él.

—Vamos a jugar —dijo la niña mientras lo llevaba hasta donde sea que quería ir.

—No puedo, tengo que… —interrumpió sus palabras cuando vio el gesto que Yuzu le hizo. La mueca triste le sorprendió, el pequeño puchero, los ojos tristes y las orejas caídas. ¿Cuándo mierda aprendió a hacer eso? No tenía idea—. Bien, vamos.

La felicidad iluminó el rostro de su hija e Inuyasha suspiró resignado. Decirle que no a ella era difícil, incluso podía doblegar a Sesshomaru, pero era justamente porque él tenía un cariño especial por Yuzu y la pequeña lo adoraba de la misma forma.

Quizá hubiesen salido afuera a jugar, pero había una fuerte y torrencial lluvia que los mantuvo a dentro. Tal vez por eso su hija buscó jugar con él, porque estaba aburrida, aunque Yuzu le gustaba bastante estar a su lado. Ya sea para jugar, comer, dormir o recibir un abrazo; la niña siempre iba con él. Por más que amara a Sesshomaru con locura, si ella necesitaba algo al primero que llamaba era a Inuyasha. ¿Eso lo hacía aún más madre? Probablemente.

Tuvieron que conformarse con permanecer dentro jugando con unos muñecos. Inuyasha solía contarle historias de cuando iba con sus amigos exterminando monstruos y las representaba. Raiden siempre oficializaba del demonio al que había que exorcizar con la poderosa Tessaiga. Por más que a veces repitiera las mismas cosas, a su hija le encantaba y se reía muchísimo con sus _cuentos_.

—¡Ahh, toma esto Naraku! —mencionó mientras balanceaba dos muñecos hechos de trapo y uno de ellos tenía una espada—. ¡Mi Tessaiga roja romperá tu barrera!

—¡Sí, mamá! —Aplaudió Yuzu mientras miraba aquel teatro. Ella también tomó otro muñeco y lo levantó—. ¡Papá! —dijo muy contenta llevando al muñeco que era Sesshomaru a pelear con Naraku.

—¿Recuerdas cómo se llama la espada de papá? —preguntó Inuyasha llamando la atención de su hija, quien permaneció pensativa unos instantes.

—Ten… Ten…

—Tenseiga.

—¡Tenseiga! —repitió luego que la ayudó a recordar.

Aún le costaban las palabras difíciles, pero ya armaba bien las oraciones y se daba a entender al expresarse, cosa que era impresionante. A Inuyasha esto le sorprendía, pero ya le habían dicho que esa capacidad de crecimiento tan acelerado se debía su naturaleza yōkai, aunque eso no significaba que dejase de asombrarse.

—¿Y la mía?

—Tessaiga.

—¿Y la otra de papá?

—Ehm… Baku… Baku…

—Bakusaiga —le dijo finalmente porque tampoco hacía eso para torturarla, sólo quería ayudarla a que agilizara su vocabulario y su dicción al hablar—. ¿Cuál te gusta más?

—¡Tessaiga! —mencionó la niña muy segura e Inuyasha rió.

—Muy bien, hija.

Acarició la cabeza de su niña y pasó los dedos por el cabello blanco, el cual estaba cada vez más largo. Era tan muy suave y sedoso, casi que causaba cosquillas en la yema de sus dedos. Yuzu sonrió muy contenta y se acercó a abrazarlo.

—Te quiero, mamá.

Al oír eso, pronunciado por esa dulce vocecita, le dejó perplejo. No era la primera vez que su hija le decía eso, pero siempre que la oía le dejaba sorprendido. Ya se acostumbraría a medida que ella crezca o eso suponía.

—Y yo a ti —contestó con suavidad, apretándola contra él.

Esta era una de las pocas ocasiones donde no le molestaba que le llamara de esa forma. Esa enana tenía mucho poder sobre él, tanto que hasta podría lograr que se acostumbre a que le diga _mamá_.

—¡No, Raiden! —mencionó Yuzu apartándose de él.

El hōkō levantó la vista confundido, aún con la cabeza del muñeco que había arrancado hace unos instantes entre los dientes. Por más que ya hubiera crecido, cada tanto le gustaba masticar alguna cosa, y en esta ocasión fue el muñeco de su hija. Tendría que conseguir otro para que fuese Naraku la próxima vez que jugaran.

Intentaron que Raiden devolviera el juguete, pero ya era inútil y estaba destruido. En aquel instante, un par de personas entraron en el cuatro. Inuyasha ni siquiera se levantó del suelo donde estaba jugando con su hija, no era necesario.

—¡Princesa! —exclamó Aya viendo a la niña allí.

—¡Al fin la encontramos! —dijo de igual forma la otra gemela, quien, por alguna razón, apareció con el cabello empapado y cubierta de barro.

—Ya me preguntaba dónde estaban ustedes —mencionó el hanyō observando a las sirvientas recién llegadas—. ¿Y qué pasó?

—Inuyasha, nosotras estábamos con la princesa y repentinamente ella desapareció —explicó Aya un poco más aliviada al ver bien a la niña.

—Y creímos que quizá había salido —continuó Maya con algo de pena. Así que por eso estaba así de sucia.

Inuyasha asintió comprendiendo perfectamente la situación y suspiró ante la torpeza de esas dos chicas. ¿Cómo se les podía escapar una niña de tres años? Realmente no tenía respuesta. Su hija se acercó a él una vez más y lo miró con cierta pena, como si esperase que no estuviera enojado.

—Quería jugar contigo —murmuró ella haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Ya, no importa —Hizo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia al asunto—, pero no desaparezcas así. Asustaste a las chicas.

—Sí, perdón… —Yuzu bajó la cabeza y sus orejas blancas también cayeron hacia abajo. Por más que fuera pequeña, también era bastante educada y obediente, Inuyasha sabía que ese gesto no lo había heredado de él, pero agradecía que la niña fuera tranquila.

Las sirvientas se sintieron mal por hacer que la pequeña princesa se disculpe, pero tampoco podían negar que era muy tierna. No querían que nada malo le pasase, sus señores les habían confiado el cuidado y la protección de ella, por lo que debía demostrar que estaban a la altura de la misión. Más allá de eso, Yuzu era muy adorable y se hacía querer por más de uno allí en el palacio.

Hubo un instante donde la niña levantó la cabeza muy atenta, como si escuchase algo que le desconcertaba, y corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación. Inuyasha no la siguió, porque él también sabía qué era lo que ella oyó y lo comprobó cuando vio a Sesshomaru ingresando a la habitación. Su hermano tomó a Yuzu en brazos y sonrió completamente feliz de verlo, algo que siempre era interesante de ver. Sesshomaru tenía un cariño por su hija que resultaba difícil de explicar. Era una devoción y una entrega absoluta, además que ella lo adoraba con locura. Por más temible que fuese ese yōkai, la pequeña niña que cargaba en sus brazos era invaluable para él, la luna de su cielo y seguramente el único ser en esa tierra, además de Inuyasha, a quien demostraba afecto.

Al ver a Sesshomaru allí, inevitablemente recordó que no fue a reunirse con él como acordaron debido a que su pequeña hija le tomó desprevenido y no pudo dejarla.

—No me veas así —dijo Inuyasha sabiendo en qué pensaba su hermano—. Tu hija me secuestró aquí.

—¡Estábamos jugando! —informó Yuzu muy contenta—. Ven a jugar, papá.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada al instante, pero comprendió perfectamente la situación. No planeaba realizar ningún regaño, pero sí le interesaba saber qué ocurrió.

—Lo haremos después —contestó y la pequeña lo miró muy decepcionada.

—Anda, ve con Aya a comer algo —dijo Inuyasha, pero su hija negó con la cabeza y se abrazó más a Sesshomaru.

—¡No! —espetó apretando la ropa de su padre.

—Ya, enana, no te pongas caprichosa.

—¡Me quiero quedar aquí! —Yuzu miró a Sesshomaru, esperando que él le dijera permiso para quedarse—. Papá…

Por más que pusiera esa carita lastimera, Sesshomaru era un poco más fuerte que Inuyasha para soportarlas o al menos no parecía verse afectado totalmente. El yōkai acarició la cabeza de su hija y le habló con tranquilidad.

—Más tarde nos veremos —dijo—. Quiero hablar con tu madre ahora.

Eso entristeció mucho a la niña, pero finalmente aceptó. Sabía que esas palabras eran definitivas y debía acatarlas. Un poco a regañadientes se bajó de los brazos de su padre y tomó la mano de la sirvienta para que ella, junto con su hermana, la guiaran a tomar alguna merienda. Hubiera preferido hacerlo con sus padres, pero éstos siempre tenían que conversar cosas que no le contaban. De todas formas, cuando tuvo la comida se olvidó por completo de su molestia.

Dentro del cuarto, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru habían quedado solos, pero en el ambiente había algo raro y sin duda era la forma en qué ese hanyō le miraba. ¿Qué había hecho para que Inuyasha estuviera enojado repentinamente?

—Odio que me llames _madre_ —dijo lo que le molestaba cruzándose de brazos y apartando la vista de ese imbécil.

—No te molesta que Yuzu lo haga —recordó Sesshomaru acercándose un poco a él.

—¡Eso es diferente! —espetó clavando los ojos fieros en su hermano—. Ella es mi hija y… quizá lo olvide cuando crezca.

—No creo que pase.

—Cállate, idiota —En momentos como este se preguntaba cómo había terminado con ese estúpido. ¿Amor? Ah, claro. Aunque en esos instantes deseaba más arrancarle la cabeza que otra cosa—. ¿Y qué mierda quieres? Esta _madre_ no tiene todo el día.

Por más que lo haya dicho con sarcasmo, tampoco le gustaba llamarse a sí mismo de esa forma ni en chiste. Suspiró inconforme y esperó que Sesshomaru le diga qué asunto debían tratar. Lo vio aproximarse un poco más a él y, no supo por qué, su furia disminuyó al tenerlo cerca.

—Hoy hay luna nueva —dijo simplemente Sesshomaru, pero eso fue suficiente para que Inuyasha entendiera y guarda silencio.

Claro que él sabía en qué día del mes estaban y que esa noche no habría luna, por lo tanto volvería a transformarse en humano y su hija también. Suponía por qué su hermano se lo venía a recordar, para que Yuzu lo supiera y le hablaran al respecto. La niña nunca había permanecido despierta para apreciar el cambio, siempre caía rendida por la falta de energía, pero ya estaba mucho más grande y quizá podría resistirlo.

Lo mejor era hablarlo, Inuyasha lo sabía, pero no era tan fácil. Debía explicarle su real naturaleza a su hija, que ella era un hanyō, que ambos lo eran, pero eso le preocupaba. Durante toda su vida, había sufrido mucho por su condición de mestizo. Los años de maltrato, tanto por demonios y por humanos, seguían grabados en su memoria. La mayor parte de su existencia había estado cubierta por un amargo desprecio por parte del mundo entero, incluso por aquel que hoy estaba a su lado. Recordar esos momentos le dolía y prefería no hacerlo. Ahora tenía una vida diferente, tanto que incluso Sesshomaru no lo veía como un híbrido que sólo representaba deshonra, pero jamás podría olvidar todo el dolor de esos años oscuros.

No quería que su hija sufriera como él, no permitiría que eso sucediera, pero eso no significaba que fuera a ocultarle lo que realmente era. Yuzu era una niña buena, amable, quien recibía mucho cariño por sus padres y por toda la gente del palacio. Nadie maltrataba a su hija, ella no sufría ninguna discriminación, pero quién garantizaba que siempre fuese así. Inuyasha protegería a su hija hasta la muerte, pero temía alguna vez no poder hacerlo y que ella sufriera tanto como él lo hizo.

Quizá Izayoi tuvo los mismos pensamientos con respecto a él antes de fallecer, que no quería que la pasase mal, pero ella, por más que lo hizo todo y le dio los momentos más felices de su infancia, no pudo evitarlo. ¿Y si Inuyasha tampoco podía evitar que lastimasen a su pequeña? ¿Que alguien la maltratara por su naturaleza? No, eso no podía pasar. Jamás lo permitiría y sabía que Sesshomaru tampoco. Él lo veía en los ojos de su hermano, quería a la niña y la protegería de la misma forma. Confiaba en él. Algo que lo diferenciaba de su difunta madre, era que Inuyasha no estaba solo. Desgraciadamente, Inu no Taisho no pudo acompañar a Izayoi cuidando del bebé que ambos tuvieron, pero Inuyasha tuvo una suerte diferente. Él tenía a Sesshomaru, se tenían el uno al otro, y la tranquilidad que generaba ese lazo que compartían no tenía nombre.

—¿Crees que lo tome bien? —preguntó deseando saber la opinión de su hermano.

—Es inteligente —aseguró Sesshomaru—. Lo entenderá.

Inuyasha asintió estando de acuerdo. Debía confiar en su pequeña también. Ellos la acompañarían en todo momento y le harían ver que no tenía nada de malo lo que ocurría, sólo era parte de la herencia que poseía y eso no tenía que avergonzarse, porque ese rasgo especial la hacía más fuerte.

Decidieron que Yuzu pasase la noche con ellos, pero no la dejaron dormirse. Aún el sol no se ocultaba por completo cuando los tres ya estaban reunidos en la habitación. Inuyasha estaba sentado frente a su hija mientras ambos se miraban fijamente y Sesshomaru observaba todo su juego desde la ventana. Con mucha concentración, Inuyasha hacía muecas que la niña intentaba imitar o movía las orejas y Yuzu intentaba seguirlo, como si se tratase de un espejo. La imagen era sin duda hilarante, porque ella aún no podía mover con tanta libertad o rapidez sus propias orejas, cosa que divertía a Inuyasha.

—No puedo... —se quejó ella mientras intentaba bajar una sola de sus orejas, pero no lo lograba.

—Ya te saldrá —Inuyasha acarició la cabeza de su hija y dio por terminado ese juego. Estaba intentando distraerla para que no se duerma, pero era bastante difícil—. Juguemos a algo más.

—No… —murmuró mientras se frotaba uno de sus ojos y bostezaba—. Tengo sueño… quiero dormir.

—Aún no, hija, tienes que aguantar un poco.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… —Miró de reojo a su hermano mientras pensaba qué decir—. Porque queremos mostrarte algo con tu padre.

—¿Qué? —indagó ella nuevamente y se mostró muy curiosa—. ¿Un regalo?

—No exactamente… —contestó Inuyasha—. Se trata de un secreto.

—¿Secreto? —Yuzu ladeó la cabeza confundida.

—Sí, pero debes estar despierta hasta que se haga de noche.

—Bien…

No pareció muy convencida, pero aun así aceptó. La niña frotó su rostro otra vez queriendo alejar el sueño que tenía y sacudió su cabeza, porque no quería dormirse sin que sus padres le dijeran qué pasaba.

Cuando el sol comenzó a bajar más, Sesshomaru se acercó a sentarse con ellos y Yuzu se entretuvo con algunos muñecos hasta que los soltó sintiéndose extraña. Algo raro estaba pasando y miró a sus padres buscando una explicación, pero no le dijeron nada. Las manos le hormigueron de una forma extraña y el corazón le comenzó a latir muy rápido, cosa que la asustó. ¿Qué pasaba?

—Mamá… —mencionó de una forma lastimera, como si estuviese a punto de romper en llanto.

—No pasa nada —aseguró Inuyasha sintiendo también ese mismo cosquilleo al que ya estaba acostumbrado—, está bien.

—Tengo miedo…

La niña buscó la mano de su mamá, pero vio cómo las garras de éste comenzaban a desaparecer, cosa que la asustó más. Aunque peor fue cuando vio las pequeñas garras de sus manos desvanecerse y tuvo la extraña sensación que sus orejas se le cayeron de la cabeza, pero comprobó que ya no estaban allí cuando se tocó.

—¿Qué…? —Yuzu no terminó de hablar porque cuando alzó la vista se encontró con alguien que no reconoció.

La niña gritó asustada y se escondió en los brazos de su papá. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué le había pasado a ella y a su mamá? No le estaba gustando nada de esto y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar sin entender absolutamente nada.

—Está bien, Yuzu —dijo Inuyasha con suavidad tocando el hombro de su hija, quien enterró el rostro en el pecho de Sesshomaru—. Soy yo.

Le dolía enormemente ver a su pequeña así, pero no la culpaba. La impresión y la incertidumbre ante lo desconocido eran aterradoras. Inuyasha tragó saliva viendo como su hija, al oír su voz, pareció reconocerlo. Con lentitud, la niña se separó un poco de su padre y le miró.

—Ma… ¿Mamá? —preguntó desconcertada y con los ojos aún llorosos. Alzó los ojos para observar a Sesshomaru, quien asintió con la cabeza, confirmándole que era él.

—Sí, soy yo —reiteró Inuyasha sin ser capaz de enojarse por cómo le llamó en ese momento.

—Tu… Tu pelo —mencionó con dificultad analizándolo. No sólo era eso, ¿dónde estaban sus orejas?

—También el tuyo —contestó haciendo que la niña pegase un respingo impresionada.

Buscaron un espejo para poder mostrarle y ahí ella apreció todo lo que cambió, pero le costó reconocerse. Su cabello era negro, sus orejas no estaban, los colmillos, la luna en su frente, las garras; nada. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué ella y su mamá estaban así? Pasó un rato mirándose hasta comprobar que realmente era su imagen, pero no lograba comprenderlo.

—Mis orejas no están —dijo tocándose la cabeza donde debería tenerlas.

—Tienes estas —Inuyasha le apartó los mechones de cabello y la hizo mirarse de costado, mostrándole sus orejas humanas.

—¿Qué pasó, mamá? —preguntó finalmente y no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata.

Inuyasha suspiró un momento antes de hablar y miró a Sesshomaru como si buscase fuerzas en él. Pensó varias veces cómo decirle eso a su niña, pero no encontraba una forma apropiada o lo suficientemente fácil para que ella lo entienda. Sin embargo, recordó lo que su hermano le dijo. Yuzu era inteligente y comprendería. Así que se armó de valor y se dispuso a contarle.

—Esto pasa en las noches como hoy, donde no hay luna en el cielo —explicó mientras su hija lo miraba atentamente—. Durante estas noches cambio así porque soy un hanyō, como tú.

—¿Hanyō? —repitió ella sin entender el término.

—Significa que por tus venas corren dos tipos de sangre, humana y yōkai —dijo rápidamente, pero luego se arrepintió. Debía ser más simple al hablar—. ¿Recuerdas qué papá es un yōkai?

—Sí… —contestó Yuzu aldo dubitativa, pero Inuyasha asintió.

—Yo soy un hanyō porque mi madre era humana y mi padre un yōkai, en la luna nueva soy un humano —continuó—. Y tú… heredaste mi misma naturaleza.

Guardó silencio luego de decir eso, pero no quitó los ojos de su pequeña, esperando que ella entendiera todo lo que había dicho. La reacción que pudiera tener le preocupaba, pero Yuzu se mantuvo callada y pensativa mirando hacia el suelo. ¿Qué podría estar pasando por la cabeza de esa pequeña? Por más que fuera muy inteligente para su edad, seguía siendo demasiado joven, pero era mejor explicarlo desde una edad temprana. En algún momento, ella lo hubiese descubierto sola.

—Somos… —masculló ella alzando la cabeza para ver a Inuyasha—. ¿Somos iguales?

Cuando oyó las palabras de su hija permaneció perplejo, pero asintió con seguridad porque esa era la verdad. Ambos compartían esas mismas características que los asemejaba. Yuzu pareció conforme con su respuesta y se volteó a ver a Sesshomaru.

—Papá, ¿te molesta? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente mientras se tocaba la cabeza y a Inuyasha se le heló la sangre en ese instante.

Dudaba que alguna vez le hablasen sobre ese pasado donde se odiaban a muerte y la opinión que tenía Sesshomaru con respecto a los hanyō. Resultaba muy irónico que su compañero e hija lo fuesen ahora, pero él ya no era así. No pensaba lo mismo y jamás dejaría a esos dos seres que tanto significaban para él.

—En lo absoluto —contestó Sesshomaru acariciando el cabello negro de su hija.

—Está bien —sonrió ella contenta para luego dirigirse a Inuyasha—. No importa —aseguró ya sin sentirse asustada. Por más que sonase difícil, ella entendió que no se trataba de algo malo—. Mamá sigue siendo mamá y yo sigo siendo yo.

La conclusión de su hija le llamó mucho la atención a ambos, pero sin duda le llenó de felicidad, tanto que Inuyasha abrazó con fuerza a su pequeña. Sí, debía confiar en ella. Yuzu quizá no acabase de comprender todo aún, pero alcanzaba con que supiese que todo estaba bien.

—Sí, no importa —concordó Inuyasha separándose un poco de ella—. Recuerda que es un secreto, no debes decirle esto a nadie. Sólo es algo entre nosotros tres.

Inuyasha ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos sabían que él se convertía en humano durante la luna nueva, pero sólo eran personas de confianza. Su hija no debía revelar esa noche donde más débil y expuesta podría estar, era necesario que lo aprendiera desde pequeña. Yuzu prometió no decir nada y, cuando se acordó del sueño, quiso irse a dormir. La impresión y el miedo pasaron rápido. Justamente por eso, Sesshomaru estuvo presente, para que su presencia le diera seguridad a la niña, por más que fuese Inuyasha quien le explicaría qué ocurría.

Dejaron que esa noche ella durmiera allí con ellos, quienes más la protegerían. Inuyasha abrazó a su hija con la certeza que cuando despertaran todo estaría bien. Jamás fue capaz de dormir esas noches en su vida, pero extrañamente con los brazos de Sesshomaru rodeándole sí podía. Quizá pelearan o se quejase mucho de él, pero no podía negar que ese desgraciado era el único que podía hacerlo sentir a salvo y protegido en sus momentos más vulnerables.

* * *

 **Notas** : Se me hizo tarde para subir el capítulo. Por falta de computadora y de tiempo para poder leer el capítulo para editarlo, pero finalmente aquí está. Cosas familiares. Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos el sábado.


	39. Capítulo 38

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XXXVIII

—Mierda… —masculló Inuyasha mientras se limpiaba la boca y rogaba que nadie lo haya visto, pero desgraciadamente no fue así.

Un sollozo pequeño le llamó la atención y se fijó que junto a él estaba Raiden. El hōkō lo miraba preocupado e Inuyasha lo entendía, porque él tampoco sabía qué le pasaba. Sin que pudiera explicarse qué ocurría, unas asquerosas arcadas que no pudo retener se agolparon en su garganta. Buscó algún refugio solitario para vomitar y acabó en una alejada parte del jardín privado devolviendo todo el contenido de su estómago con Raiden como único espectador.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero esa molesta sensación no lo abandonaba y vomitó una vez más. Rayos, ¿qué demonios pasaba? Respiró con dificultad esperando que esos arbustos que lo ocultaban se hicieran más grandes para que nadie lo descubriera. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Algo de la comida le hizo daño? Posiblemente, pero eso era muy extraño.

Cuando creyó estar mejor se levantó con ese sabor amargo en la boca y deseó tomarse un río entero de agua. Su hōkō lo seguía de cerca, como si esperase ver si ya todo había pasado o necesitaba ayuda.

—Ni una palabra de esto o te cortaré las colas, sabandija —amenazó y Raiden lo miró con sorpresa, pero aun así asintió. Sabía que podía confiar en él, después de todo esa bola de pelos blanca no le hacía caso a nadie más, pero aun así no se apartó de su lado ni un instante.

Inuyasha regresó al interior del palacio mientras pensaba qué podía estar mal, pero nada se le ocurría. Sintió su cabeza más despejada cuando por fin tomó algo de agua y pudo quitarse un poco esa horrible sensación de su garganta. ¿A qué se debía? ¿Tal vez fuese porque ahora estaba comiendo un poco _diferente_? Varios de los sirvientes le miraban extrañados por las cosas que estaba consumiendo, pero él no creyó que pudiese hacerle daño. Aún recordaba ese día que se comió una cebolla cruda, pero le supo deliciosa y más cuando le puso encima un dulce de naranja, aunque peor fue cuando quiso comerse otra. ¿Eso podría haberle hecho daño? Quizá sí, pero hoy no había comido nada extraño.

Aun así, debía admitir que esta vez que vomitó le sorprendió, pero no era lo único extraño. Su cuerpo se sentía más débil, cansado, desde hace algunos días. Los momentos más terribles eran las mañanas cuando se despertaba y el mundo parecía darle vueltas. ¿Qué carajo era eso? Dudaba que una simple comida peculiar le hiciese sentir tan mal. En el momento en que Inuyasha recordó la última vez que se sintió así, tuvo que detener su andar.

No, no podía ser eso que estaba pensando. Se vio en la necesidad de sostenerse de la pared y, con algo de incertidumbre, llevó una de sus manos a tocar su estómago. Él no podía estar cargando con otro cachorro… ¿o sí? No, se supone que eso era imposible. Ya llevaban casi cuatro años usando esa maldita funda que impedía que eso sucediera y funcionaba, pero varios recuerdos llegaron su mente en ese instante, lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerlo dudar.

Desde que obtuvieron esa oportunidad para pasar el apareamiento sin probabilidad de cachorros, hacían todo con mucho cuidado. El salvajismo no era oportuno en esos instantes, porque en determinado momento debían separarse para usar esa cosa antes de _unirse_. Sin embargo, la última vez fue diferente. Inuyasha recordaba haber estado dándose un baño, queriendo aminorar un poco el calor que le aquejaba y además era muy consciente que su hermano lo buscaría en algún momento, pero no se esperó que la impaciencia de éste lo hiciese entrar al baño sin deseos de posponer más el encuentro.

Inuyasha se golpeó la cabeza en ese instante sintiéndose un tonto. ¡Debería habérselo sacado de encima! Ingenuamente, pensó que tal vez Sesshomaru sí usó esa funda horrible. Después de todo no se había fijado y el agua de la bañera donde se aparearon no le dejó apreciar si había quedado algo de… ¡Qué hijo de puta, no lo usó!

—¡Lo mataré! —espetó molesto apretando sus puños y asustó un poco al hōkō junto a él.

Sin esperar más, caminó rápidamente por los pasillos con unas inmensas ganas de querer apretar entre sus garras el pescuezo de ese jodido idiota. ¿Por qué mierda no podía controlar sus instintos? Ahora de nuevo tenían _algo_ y no era por decisión propia precisamente. Estúpido Sesshomaru.

Cuando se encontró con su hermano notó que estaba con su hija e Inuyasha se obligó a controlar sus turbulentas emociones. Yuzu ya tenía cuatro años de edad y, por lo visto, se encontraba molestando a su padre en busca de atención. Al verlo, la niña sonrió muy feliz y se acercó a saludarlo.

—¡Mamá, viniste! —mencionó contenta—. ¿Podemos salir afuera?

Con un poco de esfuerzo, le sonrió a su hija, porque ella no tenía la culpa que estuviera molesto. Respiró hondo y le acarició la cabeza.

—Iremos luego —contestó—. Quiero hablar con tu padre, ¿puedes ir a la habitación?

Su hija no pareció muy conforme con lo que dijo, pero hizo caso y salió con Raiden. Ella sabía cómo moverse en el palacio, sobre todo en esa ala donde más tiempo pasaban, y tenía la certeza que la niña lo esperaría allí. Necesitaba estar solo con Sesshomaru y _conversar_ con él, y por conversar se refería a matarlo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —indagó Sesshomaru acercándose a él.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —contestó con exagerado sarcasmo—. Tú dímelo, macho alfa.

Sesshomaru lo miró desconcertado al oírlo, pero al instante se acercó a oler su cuello e Inuyasha apretó los dientes mientras sentía cosquillas en su piel. No, ni siquiera eso podía hacerlo sentir menos enojado en ese momento.

—Estás…

—¡Por tu culpa! —interrumpió Inuyasha antes que pudiera terminar su frase—. ¡Por ti y esos instintos de mierda! No usaste esa cosa y ahora tendremos otro cachorro.

Descargó su furia gritándole cuanto quiso, pero su hermano no dijo nada. Sólo esperó hasta que se desahogara y pareció ser así después de unos instantes. Inuyasha no necesitaba que nadie le confirmara que iba a tener otro cachorro, ya había pasado por lo mismo y sabía cómo se sentía. Además, su hermano lo olió y también lo supo.

—¿No quieres tenerlo? —preguntó Sesshomaru e Inuyasha gruñó molesto.

—Ya está —contestó tajante—. Es mi hijo, él no tiene la culpa de tener un padre estúpido.

—No recuerdo que te hayas quejado en el apareamiento, al menos no de disgusto.

Ese comentario, dicho de forma tan liviana, le avergonzó y la cara se le puso roja. ¡Claro que no se quejó, si él también estaba poseído por ese maldito celo! En esos momentos nada le importaba, sólo deseaba tener a ese estúpido cerca y _dentro_. Bien, aceptaba que en parte también era su responsabilidad.

—Cállate —espetó sin tener con qué contradecirlo—. Sigues siendo un idiota.

Por más que intentó seguir molesto, era inútil. Tendría otro cachorro y debía comenzar a acostumbrarse a la idea. Una vez más, pasaría por el horrible embarazo, el parto, y el cuidado de otro bebé. Al menos, Yuzu ya era más grande, por lo que no se sintió tan nervioso. Ya había pasado por todas las cosas difíciles y cometió varios errores, así que ahora estaba levemente más tranquilo. Sabían qué debían hacer, ya no estaban tan perdidos como la primera vez.

Rayos, debían decirle a su hija que tendrían otro cachorro, que ella tendría un hermano o hermana. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Se pondría feliz o no lo querría? En ese instante fue incapaz de imaginarlo. Sesshomaru pareció notar que estaba levemente inquieto y le acarició el rostro, cosa que provocó que ambos se mirasen. Sin saber por qué, Inuyasha se sintió más relajado.

—¿Todo estará bien? —preguntó muy seguro que esa era la sensación que su hermano intentaba transmitirle.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, sólo asintió y se acercó a compartir un beso con él. Eso sí le ayudaba a dejar de estar completamente molesto. Disfrutó cómo la boca de su hermano se templaba con la suya hasta causarle escalofríos. Qué sensación tan maravillosa podía causarle. ¿Cómo no sucumbir durante el apareamiento? Si Sesshomaru apenas lo besaba y él se olvidaba de todo lo que había a su alrededor. Inuyasha deslizó los brazos por los hombros de su hermano y se abrazó a él. No supo cómo definir ese vigor que le recorrió, pero fue suficiente como para que apretase las ropas de Sesshomaru entre sus manos. ¿En qué momento se le escaparon suspiros? Quizá fue cuando sintió esas caricias sobre su cuerpo.

No estaba seguro hasta dónde habría llegado, porque la piel le vibró con ganas de algo ilícito, justamente eso que había ocasionado su nuevo problema, pero la puerta se abrió antes que pudieses quitarse alguna prenda. Inuyasha se apartó de Sesshomaru completamente agitado y con la cara hirviéndole. ¿No se supone que estaba enojado y a punto de matarlo? ¿Cómo fue que terminaron así? Maldito Sesshomaru, él y todo eso que le provocaba.

—¿Falta mucho? —preguntó Yuzu, quien al parecer no había prestado atención a la escena, porque estaba más preocupada por la tardanza de sus padres y ya se había aburrido.

Inuyasha se apretó los dientes intentando recomponerse y miró un momento a su hermano, para luego regresar la vista a su hija. Lo que sea que estuviera a punto de pasar, tendría que esperar. Tuvo que resignarse a ir con su pequeña e intentar dilucidar cómo le daría la nueva noticia.

De todas formas, no le dio el gusto a su hija de salir a jugar y Yuzu se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero después ese sentimiento fue reemplazado por intriga. Su mamá se veía algo extraño, callado y tenso, cosa que no comprendía. Ella no dijo nada, pero intuía que estaba pasando algo fuera de lo normal. Inuyasha le dijo que estaba cansado en un momento y le pidió a Aya que la cuidase, cosa que disgustó a la niña. ¿Qué le pasaba a su mamá? ¿Por qué no quería jugar con ella? ¿Será que estaba enojado por algo que hizo? Yuzu no se le ocurrió qué podría haber hecho para molestarlo, por lo que tendría que preguntárselo.

Cuando quiso regresar a la habitación a ver a su mamá, las criadas le dijeron que no podía volver porque Inuyasha estaba ocupado con alguien, pero no lo dijeron con quién. Esto ya era demasiado. La niña quería saber qué ocurría y qué le escondían. Su mamá hacía varios días que no salía a jugar con ella, pasaba más tiempo con su padre y no la dejaban saber cuál era el secreto que ocultaban, porque, por más que fuera joven, entendía que todos sabían algo menos ella.

Caminó por los pasillos junto con Aya, acercándose a la habitación de sus padres y se preguntó si aún seguirían ocupados, pero alguien más se aproximó a ella.

—Princesa —dijo la señorita Satomi haciendo una reverencia pequeña al saludarla—. ¿Cómo está? Veo que ha crecido mucho.

Yuzu conocía a esa mujer, ella era médica y cada tanto solía verla, pero de forma esporádica. Sin embargo, la recordaba, pero su presencia allí la intrigó. ¿Será ella quien vino a hablar con sus padres?

—Bien —contestó Yuzu luego de saludarla también—. ¿Viste a mi mamá?

La pregunta directa de la niña le dejó un poco impactada, tanto que compartió una mirada con la criada y volvió sonreirle a la princesa. A ninguna de las dos les correspondía contarle la gran noticia.

—No se preocupe, princesa —aseguró la médica—. El señor Inuyasha se encuentra muy bien.

A pesar de oír esas palabras, Yuzu no se sintió convencida. Aun así, no dijo nada, y se despidió de esa señorita para seguir su camino. Ahora quizá le dejasen ver a su madre, ¿verdad? Cuando llegó a la habitación, vio a su padre salir de allí y se quedó observándolo con cuidado.

—Papá —lo llamó y la mirada de Sesshomaru cayó sobre su hija—. ¿Qué le pasa a mamá?

Era de esperarse que hiciera esa pregunta. Ella era una niña inteligente, quien podía darse cuenta del movimiento peculiar que se gestaba a su alrededor y su curiosidad infantil exigía una respuesta. Sesshomaru acarició la cabeza de su hija, pensando que ya era momento de decirle la verdad.

—Nada malo —contestó—. Entra para que lo veas.

Abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a su pequeña y que se encontrara con Inuyasha. Por más que ellos supieran que tendrían otro cachorro, debían hablar con la curandera. Ella era la encargada de vigilar y controlar que todo estuviera en orden. La joven prometió volver de la misma forma que hicieron en el anterior embarazo. Prácticamente no les dijo nada nuevo, pero Inuyasha seguía tenso porque no sabía cómo explicarle a Yuzu que tendría un hermano.

La niña entró rápidamente exigiendo una explicación de su madre, pero no supo qué decirle a su inquieta hija. ¿Cómo decirle eso a su pequeña? ¿Ella entendería o se molestaría? Aún era un niña, seguramente tendría muchas preguntas, pero intentarían ser lo más claros posible y demostrarle que todo marchaba bien.

—Mamá, ¿qué pasa? —dijo Yuzu cuando se acercó a Inuyasha—. ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Por eso no juegas conmigo?

Inuyasha parpadeó lentamente mientras miraba su hija y abrió la boca para contestarle, pero ninguna palabra salió. ¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacó esas ideas? Su hija tenía una imaginación muy activa.

—¿Qué dices, enana? —mencionó con una ceja arqueada—. No estoy enfermo, lo que pasa es que…

Miró un momento a Sesshomaru, buscando un poco de apoyo en él y su hermano se acercó a él, luego de indicarle a la criada que podía marcharse y cerrar la puerta. Era consciente que hablar sobre estas circunstancias era difícil para Inuyasha. Por más que ya hayan tenido una hija, exponer en palabras los cambios a los que se enfrentaba su cuerpo le era imposible. Se sentó junto a su compañero y su hija, dispuestos a conversar al respecto.

—No se trata de una enfermedad —habló llamando la atención de su hija—. Tu madre se encuentra bien de salud.

Al oír eso, Yuzu sintió cierto alivio, pero aún seguía confundida.

—¿Y por qué vino la médica? —preguntó nuevamente, sorprendiendo a sus padres por lo observadora que era.

—Es porque… —titubeó Inuyasha—. No me sentí bien, pero no es por algo malo. Es porque yo voy a… Vamos a tener...

—Tendrás un hermano —sentenció Sesshomaru al ver que Inuyasha no podía hacerlo y los ojos de su hija le miraron asombrados.

—¿Hermano? —repitió ella sin entender. Sabía qué significaba esa palabra, pero no terminaba de comprender qué le intentaban decir sus padres.

Inuyasha miró a Sesshomaru un momento y luego sus ojos cayeron en Yuzu. Estaba nervioso por lo que ella fuese a pensar, pero intentarían ser lo más claros que pudieran con ella. Estiró sus brazos para atraer a su pequeña hasta él y le acarició el rostro de una forma cariñosa.

—Es verdad —asintió mirándola—. Tendrás un hermano o quizá una hermana.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Yuzu aún asombrada—. ¿Y dónde está?

Inuyasha sonrió sin poder evitarlo ante la inocente pregunta. Su hija aún era demasiado joven y todos esos temas eran muy nuevos para ella. Colocó una de sus manos sobre su estómago y la niña observó esa acción con curiosidad.

—Aquí —contestó—. Aún es pequeño, pero luego crecerá.

—¿Ahí? —Arqueó una ceja incrédula y se inclinó un poco hasta colocar la cabeza a la altura del abdomen de su madre—. No oigo nada, ¿cómo puede estar ahí?

Un pequeña carcajada se le escapó al oírla y negó con la cabeza. Acarició el cabello de su pequeña y ésta lo miró con el ceño fruncido, como si no lograse encontrar la gracia porque sus palabras habían sido en serio.

—Es porque tiene que crecer —reiteró—. Estará dentro de mí hasta que sea suficientemente grande para salir y lo conocerás.

—¿Y cuándo será eso?

—En algunos meses —Inuyasha recordaba que su hija nació más o menos a los siete meses, pero no estaba seguro si esta vez sería igual—. ¿Qué piensas?

Su pequeña puso una mueca pensativa y eso le llamó la atención. No parecía molesta o inconforme, sólo confundida.

—Que… no lo entiendo —aseguró ella sin poder imaginarse cómo su hermano o hermana estaría allí dentro y crecería, sin mencionar que no comprendía cómo llegó ahí, pero después lo preguntaría—, pero… quiero que sea un niño.

Ese deseo les llamó mucho la atención a ambos. Que ella estuviera sorprendida o que le costase entenderlo, no les parecía extraño, pero sus otras palabras sí les llamaron la atención.

—¿Por qué quieres eso? —dijo Sesshomaru intrigado por los deseos de su hija.

—Porque yo quiero ser su única niña —mencionó Yuzu muy segura de sus palabras. Si iba a tener un hermanito, que fuese niño, porque ella no dejaría ser la princesa de sus padres.

Nuevamente, volvió a reírse por las ocurrencias de su hija. Era una niña algo celosa o eso les demostró, pero no les pareció raro. Ambos también eran celosos, quizá de una forma peculiar, y no esperaban menos de su pequeña cría.

Inuyasha estuvo conforme al ver la reacción de su niña. Ella pareció tomárselo muy bien y en los siguientes días estuvo más seguro que así fue. Yuzu se acercaba preguntándole cómo estaba él y su hermanito. Además que le había hecho un millón de preguntas sobre temas de bebés, muchas de las cuales no supo cómo contestar, pero la que no contestaría bajo ningún motivo sería cómo el niño terminó dentro de él. No quería hablar jamás con su hija del apareamiento, quizá cuando ella cumpliera doscientos años pensaría en conversarlo, pero por ahora no.

Pasaron algunas semanas donde su vientre prácticamente no creció e Inuyasha intentaba disfrutar ese tiempo antes de ponerse gigante otra vez. Algo que le agradecía a su nuevo cachorro era que no lo estaba molestando tanto con las náuseas, mareos y todas esas cosas. Lo único extraño fue que le generaba ganas de comer cosas peculiares y que bajo circunstancias normales, le parecerían asquerosas. Había desarrollado una fascinación enfermiza por el jugo de limón con sal y siempre le causaba gracia la mueca de asco que veía en los sirvientes cada vez que lo pedía. La hora de decidir la cena siempre resultaba una incertidumbre, porque desde que el joven señor esperaba este hijo sus hábitos cambiaron mucho.

—¿Sopa de legumbres? —preguntó Maya cuando oyó eso y miró a su hermana para saber si no oyó mal, pero Inuyasha asintió confirmando que eso dijo.

—Sí, tengo ganas de comer eso —dijo alzando los hombros, pero al instante recordó algo más—. Oh, también agreguenle una cucharada de miel.

—¿Miel? —Esta vez fue el turno de Aya de alzar una ceja confundida.

—Y que le pongan un poco de leche —continuó Inuyasha y sintió que se le hacía agua la boca de sólo pensar en ese _manjar_ , aunque para él lo era—. Y fíjense si hay algunos higos.

Aquellos pedidos dejaron sin palabras a las jóvenes, pero no dijeron nada. Debía cumplir las órdenes, por más que fueran tan extrañas y asquerosas. Ellas se retiraron y dejaron que él siguiese paseando con su hija por el jardín. Inuyasha jugó un rato con su niña, dejando que ella corra e intente treparse a los árboles. Hubo un instante donde la pequeña cayó al piso de una forma un poco fuerte y se acercó a ver si se encontraba bien.

—Ten más cuidado, enana —mencionó ayudándola a que se levante, pero ella parecía no haberse molestado por el golpe.

—¿Podemos jugar a las escondidas? —preguntó la niña.

—Bien, pero no vayas a…

Tuvo que callar cuando sintió algo extraño que lo alertó y lo obligó a levantarse. Esa presencia, ese olor; ya alguna vez había percibido ese aroma, pero no sabía dónde o quién era. Un escalofrío le recorrió porque no necesitó ver a ese ser para saber que era fuerte. Debía ser un yōkai, pero sería ridículo que alguien los atacara estando en el palacio. Aun así, colocó a su hija detrás de él.

—¿Mamá…?

—Silencio —ordenó sin quitar la atención de _ése_ que instantes después se hizo presente frente a ellos y la sangre se le heló al verlo.

Con una elegancia inigualable, aquel yōkai descendió del cielo y lo que observó le dejó sin palabras. Entre unos ropajes muy elegantes, una figura femenina se manifestó ante él e Inuyasha estaba seguro que no la conocía, pero se le hizo increíblemente familiar. El cabello blanco, esa mirada de hielo, las marcas, la luna en la frente. Por un instante, el reflejo de Sesshomaru se le vino a la mente al observar a esa mujer.

Tragó saliva un instante. Sea quién fuese, sin importar a quién se pareciese, no dejaría que le hicieran daño a su hija y tampoco al cachorro que tenía dentro. Su mano se tensó y estuvo a punto de tomar su espada.

—¿Quién eres? —espetó con una voz fuerte—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

No supo si fue la repentina aparición lo que lo hizo desconfiar o el hecho de no conocerla, pero definitivamente no bajaría la guardia.

—Oh, qué particular bienvenida —habló finalmente la mujer con una suave voz—.Tú debes ser Inuyasha, ¿verdad? —Clavó la vista en aquel joven que tenía enfrente y sus ojos se afilaron más cuando notó a la criatura que le ocultaba—. Con que es...

—No me has contestado, vieja —interrumpió con impaciencia y la mujer frunció el ceño.

—Qué impertinente —mencionó ella cruzándose de brazos—. Tu padre también era así, pero era parte de su encanto.

—¿Qué…? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja al oír esas palabras, pero al instante negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a no distraerse más en esa conversación extraña—. Me importa un carajo, dime qué quieres o te echaré de aquí, bruja.

—Eso puedes preguntárselo al desconsiderado de mi hijo.

—¿Hijo? —repitió desconcertado.

—Sí —informó ella— y he venido a conocer a mi nieta, ya que mi insolente hijo no se ha molestado ni en avisarme.

Cuando oyó esas palabras, Inuyasha entendió todo y sintió que, si no estuviera bien plantado en suelo, hubiera caído hacia atrás. ¿Esa extraña mujer era la madre de Sesshomaru? ¿Acaso ese desgraciado tenía madre? Bueno, de algún lado debía haber salido. Sin embargo, Inuyasha se tensó aún más al enterarse de eso, porque no sabía con qué intenciones se presentaba esa mujer o qué pasaba por su cabeza. Sesshomaru era raro y no quería imaginarse cómo sería su madre.


	40. Capítulo 39

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XXXIX

No dijo nada y esa mujer tampoco lo hizo. Inuyasha simplemente no tenía palabras para expresarse, aún seguía demasiado impactado, pero no por eso significaba que confiara en esa vieja. Por más que fuera la madre de Sesshomaru, ¿cómo podía estar seguro sobre sus intenciones? Inuyasha era muy desconfiado y no pensaba relajarse sin importar lo que diga esa mujer, tenía que proteger a su hija. Tragó saliva antes de decir algo más, pero un destello blanco pasó frente a sus ojos y le dejó perplejo. Su hōkō se paró delante de él, en su forma verdadera, y mostró sus grandes colmillos dispuesto a defender a su amo.

Aquel acto lo sorprendió bastante, pero también le alivió. Si esta situación se tornaba peligrosa, Raiden podría llevarse a Yuzu y protegerla mientras él arreglaba los asuntos que esa bruja quisiera tratar. Mierda, en serio era igual a Sesshomaru y eso le causaba desagradables escalofríos.

—Qué bestia tan extraña —mencionó ella mirando al hōkō—. Bueno, mi hijo parece encariñarse con cosas raras, es como su padre finalmente.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja al oír eso. ¿Acaso se estaba refiriendo a él como una cosa rara con la que se encariñó Sesshomaru? Vieja hija de puta.

—Oye anciana de…

—¡Señora!

Aquella voz que le interrumpió su insultó lo molestó aún más. ¿Ahora quién carajo venía a molestar? De la misma forma que apareció esa mujer, otra lo hizo. Aquella figura femenina se manifestó y se dirigió a la vieja. ¿Quién demonios era esta chica? ¿Debía pelear contra dos ahora? No tenía ningún problema, no dejaría que vengan a meterse en su territorio o con su familia, sin importar quiénes fueran.

Antes que pudiera rozar el mango de su espada o lanzar algún otro improperio, alguien más llegó y esta vez al menos fue un idiota conocido. Sesshomaru se aproximó finalmente e Inuyasha tuvo ganas de decirle dónde carajo se había metido, pero se lo guardó.

—Ya venía siendo momento que vinieras a recibir a tu madre, Sesshomaru —comentó esa yōkai con una sonrisa al verlo.

—Encontrar tu presencia en estos territorios sin duda es una sorpresa —dijo con los ojos clavados en esa mujer—. ¿A qué has venido?

—Querido hijo… ¿Pensaste que no me entero de lo que haces? —Ella acarició el collar que portaba en su cuello—. Sin duda tus decisiones no dejan de sorprenderme. ¿No pensabas avisarme que fui abuela o que finalmente accediste a los deseos de tu padre?

Al oír eso, Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos. Jamás entendería qué tipo de relación compartían sus padres o la clase de confianza que se dedicaron. Ahora, que finalmente tenía un compañero, ni aun así entendía, porque estaba seguro que su relación con Inuyasha era diferente en todos los sentidos.

—Nunca lo he hecho y jamás lo creí necesario —aclaró porque, como su madre acababa de decir, ella sabía siempre lo que hacía. Sin embargo, debía asegurarse sus intenciones—. ¿Debo considerar tu presencia como una amenaza?

—Ay, Sesshomaru… ¿Cuándo te he causado algún daño? —preguntó con una fingida ingenuidad y no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de su hijo—. No debes preocuparte, estoy interesada en ver de cerca qué tan acertado estuvo tu padre y cuánto has hecho.

A pesar que no le agradara totalmente, comprendió que su madre, en esta ocasión, no parecía dispuesta a causar un conflicto aparentemente. Era bastante extraña y siempre lo pensó. Ella hacía lo que deseaba, por más poco sentido que tuviese, y, aunque le costara admitirlo, ese era un rasgo que había heredado.

Por su parte, Inuyasha veía esa escena sin comprender nada. ¿Qué carajo quería la vieja? No lo comprendió, pero Sesshomaru no se veía alterado, al menos no mucho, por su presencia. Sin embargo, Inuyasha no se quedaba tranquilo. Por más que su hermano aceptara la presencia de esa mujer, él aún desconfiaba. ¿Para qué aparecía repentinamente? No le agradaba y suponía que él tampoco a ella. Después de todo, ¿no era el hijo de la mujer humana que le _arrebató_ a su compañero? Al pensar en eso, no podía esperar algo bueno.

Raiden, a su lado, tampoco parecía fiarse de esa situación y apretó los dientes cuando la vieja se acercó a ellos.

—¿No piensas dejar que me acerque? —preguntó ella mientras miraba al hōkō e Inuyasha colocó una mano sobre el lomo del blanco yōkai para que se relajara.

—Tranquilo, Raiden —mencionó para que se relajara y el hōkō, algo indeciso, finalmente hizo caso sentándose junto a su amo, pero no volvió a su pequeña forma y no lo haría hasta estar seguro.

Inuyasha compartió una mirada con Sesshomaru de reojo y su hermano asintió de forma casi imperceptible. Por más que supiera que jamás los expondría a nada peligroso y le asegurara que nada pasaría, no podía confiarse. Volvió a mirar a esa mujer y se sintió tenso inevitablemente. ¿Qué mierda estaría pensando? Su mirada era tan misteriosa y fría como la del propio Sesshomaru, pero Inuyasha no podía dejar de sentir algo diferente, una astucia que no era capaz de dilucidar completamente. Con lo que no contó fue que su pequeña hija saliera de detrás de él para mirar a esa yōkai.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron un poco más al observar a la niña. Así que allí estaba ese ser que su hijo había creado. Vaya, después de tantos años, había pensando que Sesshomaru jamás desearía tener alguna clase de descendencia, pero los instintos habían podido más.

—Así que es ella… —murmuró sin dejar de verla de forma analítica y ningún rasgo pasó desapercibido.

—¿Eh…? —Yuzu se sostuvo de la ropa de Inuyasha y éste apretó los dientes al oírla. Ella parecía asustada, pero seguramente era porque lo sentía tenso.

—Es la madre de tu padre —espetó intentando que su hija perdiese el miedo y no creyera que ahí pasaba algo malo.

—Entonces… ¿es mi…? —La niña no terminó la frase. Se enfocó en ver a la mujer y notó que se parecía mucho a su papá, demasiado quizá—. También tienes la luna.

Ante eso, la expresión de la yōkai se suavizó un poco. La pequeña era observadora.

—Al igual que tú —mencionó reconociendo ese rasgo, algo que le llamó bastante la atención, como otras cosas—. Y esas orejas…

—Son como las de mi mamá —dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa. A ella le gustaban sus orejas y creía que las de su madre eran muy lindas.

—Es cierto —asintió sin dejar de mirarla y considerar que, a pesar de ser un hanyō, la pequeña tenía un gran parecido con Sesshomaru—. Qué interesante… Eres bastante adorable.

—Gracias… —contestó muy contenta por recibir ese halago—. También es muy bonita.

Durante esa pequeña conversación, Inuyasha se mantuvo en silencio, pero no dejó que su hija se alejara de él. De todas formas, esa vieja era muy rara. ¿En serio sólo le interesaba saber qué hacía Sesshomaru y conocer a la niña? Le costaba creerlo, pero tampoco podía negar que no sintió malas intenciones en ese instante. Volvió a sentirse tenso cuando los ojos de esa mujer cayeron sobre él. ¿Ella odiaría a los humanos como Sesshomaru en el pasado? ¿Pensaría basura sobre los hanyō? No le extrañaría que fuese así.

—Jm… Has crecido bastante —comentó ella viéndolo—. Me recuerdas mucho a tu padre, sobre todo con esa expresión.

¿Expresión? Si la estaba viendo de una forma seria y con el ceño fruncido, casi la hubiera atacado si Sesshomaru no aparecía. ¿Será que el viejo era así? Tal vez, quién sabe. Por alguna razón, Inuyasha siempre lo imaginó estoico como Sesshomaru, pero ahora se daba cuenta que se parecía más a su mamá y quizá estuvo equivocado todo este tiempo.

—Me recuerdas mucho a tu hijo, ¿le heredaste tu gracia? —Una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios al decir eso. La vieja no le caía bien y no se esforzaría por agradarle, pero ella no pareció molestarse por su comentario.

—Lamentablemente no —suspiró ella—. Su comportamiento es más áspero que la corteza de los árboles, no estoy segura a quién salió en eso.

No pudo evitar reírse cuando oyó eso. Bien, tal vez podría entenderse con esa anciana mientras siguieran hablando mal de Sesshomaru.

El momento, al parecer, se tranquilizó. Raiden vio a su amo más tranquilo y regresó a su pequeña forma, pero no se apartó. Inuyasha se inclinó para sostener a su hija en brazos, quien miraba muy intrigada aún a su _abuela_ , y se aproximaron a Sesshomaru. Alguien que había olvidado fue la otra mujer que había llegado, quien también se acercó e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Lo que llamó la atención de Inuyasha fue que parecía dirigirse únicamente a Sesshomaru.

—Hanako —mencionó el yōkai reconociendo a la sirvienta de su madre.

—Es un honor verlo una vez más, señor Sesshomaru —dijo ella con sincera pleitesía—. Siento que he sido bendecida con poder verlo nuevamente, agradezco a la Señora por permitirme acompañarla.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada ante esas palabras, sólo asintió con la cabeza, pero Inuyasha permaneció mirándola con cuidado. ¿Qué mierda fue eso? ¿Quién era esa chica para hablarle con tanto _afecto_ a Sesshomaru? No lo supo, pero tampoco le agradó. Lo peor fue cuando la vio ligeramente sonrojada a pesar de tener la mirada baja. Eso fue el colmo del desconcierto, pero se guardó sus pensamientos por un rato.

Acabaron ingresando al palacio. Yuzu parecía interesada en conversar con esa mujer o aunque sea verla un poco más. Sin embargo, Inuyasha no podía estar tranquilo, menos cuando oyó cómo la sirvienta era reprendida por su señora.

—Debes dejar esas ideas de una vez —dijo ella—. Hace muchos años has dejado de ser la criada de Sesshomaru.

La joven pareció muy apenada y se disculpó por su atrevimiento. Sesshomaru pareció ignorar ese momento mientras caminaban, pero Inuyasha no pudo hacerlo. ¿Qué carajo acababa de escuchar? Por un instante creyó que oyó mal, pero no se volteó para comprobarlo. Era imposible, sabía que había oído exactamente eso. ¿Qué ideas debía dejar? ¿Que ella había sido criada de ese idiota? ¿Qué era toda esa mierda y por qué se sentía tan molesto otra vez?

Una cólera que fue incapaz de describir comenzó a crecer en él, pero Inuyasha hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no exponerla. De todas formas, quería saber qué carajo estaba pasando y lo averiguaría, pero por ahora aguardaría el momento preciso. Casi sin prestar atención, estuvo un rato en silencio mientras su hija conocía a su abuela. Sesshomaru no quiso apartarse tampoco, pero Inuyasha prácticamente no participó de esa reunión. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, dilucidando esa intriga que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Sólo contestaba cuando Yuzu le hablaba o mencionaba algo que tenía que ver con él, pero tampoco se fijaba mucho. Maldita sea esa vieja que lo había venido a joder con su tonta sirvienta.

Hubo un instante donde tuvieron que ordenar que preparen unos aposentos para que la bruja y su lacaya pasaran la noche porque, al parecer, no planeaban irse ese mismo día. Eso le dio cierta oportunidad a Inuyasha de cruzarse entre los pasillos con esa chica que miraba tan anhelante a Sesshomaru. No, claro que él no estaba siguiéndola. En lo absoluto. Tampoco iba a amenazarla ni nada parecido. ¿Celos? ¿Él? Qué ridículo. Sólo iba a compartir un par de palabras _amables_ con esa muchacha.

—¿Señor Inuyasha? —dijo ella cuando lo vio acercarse y se mostró confundida por esto. Ambos estaban solos en ese pasillo, cosa que le pareció extraña—. ¿Ocurrió algo? Estaba dirigiéndome a ver los aposentos para la Señora…

—Sí, sí, lo que sea —interrumpió impaciente. Él no quería ninguna clase de reverencia. Sólo deseaba la verdad, rápida y sin ninguna vacilación—. Dime qué fue eso que la vieja te dijo.

Los ojos Hanako se abrieron con una aterradora sorpresa, pero no supo si fue por su interrogante o por la forma en que la miraba.

—No entiendo de qué…

—Oh, claro que lo entiendes —Se aproximó un poco más a la joven y la observó fijamente para que ésta notara que no estaba jugando—. ¿Qué es todo eso que fuiste la criada de Sesshomaru? ¿Y cuáles son las cosas que debes olvidar?

—Y-Yo… —titubeó ella sin saber qué decir y bajó la cabeza apenada—. No… Lo ha malinterpretado…

—¿Piensas que puedes tomarme por imbécil? —dijo tajante mientras sentía que esa furia se acrecentaba más dentro de él—. No sé cómo serán tus _señores_ contigo, pero te aseguro que yo no soy nada paciente. Así que mejor habla rápido.

No necesitaba decir más para sonar amenazante y lo supo al ver la mueca preocupada de la chica. En ese instante, era incapaz de razonar si estaba actuando bien o no, lo único que quería era oír la verdad de esa niña y ya. No iba a cortar ninguna cabeza… quizá.

—Es… Es verdad —contestó finalmente resignada—. Yo, junto con otras criadas, servimos al señor Sesshomaru cuando éste era más joven y aún vivía con su madre —explicó—. Nos ocupábamos de sus necesidades y… _cuidábamos_ de él cuando su señora madre nos lo ordenaba.

Cuando oyó eso sintió que algo dentro de él se estrujaba. ¿Qué mierda le dijo esa niña? ¿Que _cuidaban_ de Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué le sonaba tan mal el tono con el que lo dijo? ¿En serio era eso que se estaba imaginando?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —indagó sólo para salir de dudas, pero el rostro de la joven se tornó rojo una vez más.

—Usted… ya sabe —Apretó los labios sin querer decirlo realmente, pero no hacía faltaba. Ya todo estaba claro.

—Vete de mi vista —ordenó apartándose pero dijo una última cosa antes de retirarse—. Y arrancaré tu cabeza con mis manos si comentas esto.

Ella sólo asintió y la dejó atrás. Quería estar solo, lo necesitaba. Inuyasha caminó por los pasillos del palacio sintiendo una frustración que por poco le calcinaba desde dentro. El odio que le carcomía era monstruoso, pero no podía detenerlo. Esto que se enteró era demasiado sorpresivo, pero, más que furioso, se sintió como un tonto.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Era obvio que algo así o similar había pasado. Sesshomaru tenía muchos años más que él, un millón o vaya a saber uno cuántos. Ya se le hacía raro que no tuviese un compañero en todo ese tiempo, pero era obvio que, cuando se apareó con él, no fue la primera vez. ¿Debía enojarse por esto? Tal vez no, pero le era inevitable tener esa desagradable sensación por dentro. Esa sí fue la primera vez que Inuyasha compartió intimidad con alguien y una parte de él suponía que Sesshomaru había disfrutado de ese tipo de cosas mucho antes, pero lo negó. La sola imagen de pensar en ese desgraciado tocando a alguien le enfurecía. ¡Ahora se venía a enterar que se cogió a cuanta puta quiso y encima tenía que soportarla bajo su mismo techo!

Tuvo que detenerse un momento y agarrarse de la pared cuando su estómago le dolió. Aquella punzada de dolor fue espantosa, tanto que necesitó tomar aire para calmarse. ¿Qué le pasaba a su hijo? Estaba muy pequeño como para empezar a joderlo. ¿Será que al cachorro no le gustaba que se exasperara tanto? Seguramente ese tipo de cosas no le hacían bien y ese dolor fue un recordatorio para que no olvidase que ahí dentro estaba alguien más. Respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse y volvió a emprender la marcha a su cuarto. No sintió ningún dolor más, pero estaba cansado y quería alejarse un momento para pensar.

Se mojó la cara con agua y corrió el cabello de su rostro mientras daba un gran suspiro. Inuyasha se sentó en silencio dentro de su habitación luego de unos instantes y descubrió que aún no podía dejar de sentirse como un tonto ni mucho menos dejar de estar enojado. ¿Era furia contra Sesshomaru? Indirectamente, aunque tampoco podía estar muy molesto con él por cosas que, suponía, comenzaron incluso antes que naciera. Aun así, seguía con ganas de matarlo, a él y la jodida puta que vino con esa vieja de mierda.

Frotó su rostro cansado esperando que esa horrible sensación lo abandonara, pero le era imposible. En ese instante, sus sirvientas entraron buscándolo.

—¡Inuyasha! —mencionó Maya—. Al fin lo encontramos.

—Repentinamente desapareció —continuó la otra hermana—. ¿Se siente mal? ¿Por qué se retiró a su habitación?

No contestó ninguna de las preguntas. Observó con cuidado al par de gemelas y permaneció pensativos. Esas chicas se habían hecho cargo de él específicamente desde el día que llegó. Trataba normalmente con otros sirvientes, pero en ellas dos confiaba absolutamente. Ellas eran sinceras, algo estúpidas, pero amables. No confiaría el cuidado de su hija a nadie más que no fueran ellas, por más despistadas que a veces se comportaban.

—Quiero saber algo —dijo Inuyasha llamando la atención de las dos—. ¿Sesshomaru se ha acostado con alguien aquí?

Ante esa pregunta, las dos se miraron totalmente confundidas y pensaron que debía ser una broma, pero su señor hablaba muy en serio. ¿Cómo se supone que contestaran eso? Con la verdad, no les quedaba de otra.

—Pero Inuyasha… —habló Aya aún algo turbada—. El señor Sesshomaru no ha tenido ningún compañero antes de usted y parece no desear otro.

—No hablo de eso —espetó irritado—. Pregunto si se acostó con alguien, de aquí o afuera.

Una vez más, ambas hermanas se mostraron desorientadas por sus dudas, cosa que empezaba a molestar más al hanyō.

—Si no le importa decirnos —intervino Maya esta vez—. ¿Por qué quiere saber eso?

No pudo evitar torcer la boca en una incómoda mueca. ¿Cómo explicar lo que había pasado? ¿Debía explicarlo? Tal vez, si deseaba una respuesta debería hablar. Inuyasha no quería decir en voz alta lo que había pasado y qué era lo que le enojaba. Ese tipo de debilidades eran una gran molestia, pero una vez más se recordó que en ellas podía confiar. Luego de dar un hastiado suspiro, se decidió a hablar.

—Es que… —Apretó los dientes sin darse cuenta, era difícil ponerlo en palabras sin sentirse estúpido—. Esa mujer que vino con la madre de Sesshomaru…

—¿La señorita Hanako? —preguntó Aya e Inuyasha asintió.

—La vieja dijo que fue criada de Sesshomaru y cuando le pregunté me dijo que era verdad —continuó—. Que se ocupaban y _cuidaban_ de él con otras.

No quiso decir más y apretó sus manos cuando acabó de hablar, pero eso fue suficiente para que las gemelas entendieran, tanto que dieron un audible suspiro como si al fin comprendieran la situación.

—Así que se trataba de eso —comentó Maya pensativa.

—¿De qué?

—Vera, Inuyasha —comenzó Aya a explicar—. A veces, en familias importantes o acaudaladas, por lo general es normal este tipo de _costumbres_ —Realizó cierta insinuación en esa palabra para que comprendiera que se refería a esos asuntos particulares—. No es con ningún fin matrimonial, simplemente es para satisfacer a los señores y, en el caso de los más jóvenes, instruirlos en ese tipo de cuestiones.

—¡Oh, pero aquí nunca sucede! —aclaró la otra hermana.

—Así es —asintió luego de oír las palabras de su gemela—. Esa clase de métodos no han sido requeridos por el señor Sesshomaru dentro del palacio. Por lo que no debe preocuparse.

A pesar de oír toda esa explicación le supo espantosa. Inuyasha entendía que todo formaba parte del pasado, pero seguía molestándole. No quería pensar que Sesshomaru se había acostado con sus putas sirvientas cuando eran un jodido adolescente y menos deseaba verle la cara a esa muchacha.

—¿Preocuparme? —dijo casi riendo con sorna—. Ja, no sean ridículas.

En realidad no estaba mintiendo. Él no se sentía preocupado, sólo estaba muy enojado y con ganas destruir algo para ver si así se sentía mejor, pero se abstuvo. Les informó a las chicas que no quería cenar ni que nadie lo joda hasta el otro día. La noche no tardó en llegar para su fortuna y se sintió un poco más relajado, hasta que recordó que debía dormir con Sesshomaru.

Ya se habían habituado, al menos Inuyasha estaba acostumbrado a pasar las noches junto a él y, cuando apareciera, no podría evitar decirle todas las mierdas que había pensado. No quería, sería humillante demostrar que sentía _celos_ por lo que éste hizo en el pasado, pero contenerlo le sería casi imposible. Aunque, tal vez, si aguantaba lo suficiente hasta el otro día, tal vez la vieja y su criada se fueran y no las vería nunca más. Eso sería increíble, demasiado, pero quizá estaba aspirando mucho. De todas formas, después pensaría qué hacer.

Inuyasha se acostó, pero no durmió y sabía que no lo haría, pero comenzó a sentirse inquieto cuando el tiempo pasaba y seguía solo. ¿Dónde mierda se metió ese desgraciado? Pasaron varias horas desde que el sol había caído y nada. Ni loco iría a buscarlo, no era la perra de ese idiota ni mucho menos, pero seguía sintiéndose intrigado sin poder evitarlo. Por su olfato sabía que Sesshomaru seguía en el palacio, no había salido, ¿pero por qué no venía? ¿Dónde estaba? Más importante, ¿con _quién_ estaba?

Se cubrió más con las mantas cuando una desagradable imagen le vino a la mente y la espantó al instante. ¡No, eso jamás pasaría! Si ese idiota llegaba a tocar a esa mujer o alguien más le cortaría los brazos, ya lo había dicho hace algún tiempo. Si le cortó el brazo años atrás, ¿qué le impedía hacerlo de nuevo? Pedazo de hijo de puta, así no le quedarían ganas de ir por ahí acostándose con quién se encontrase.

Cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba su vientre que aún era muy pequeño. No quería que su cachorro se sintiese mal por las estupideces que pensaba o por tener un padre idiota, él no tenía la culpa. Intentó relajarse, creyendo que podría dormirse si dejaba de pensar, pero un escalofrío en su espalda lo sacó del sueño que estuvo a punto de lograr. Inuyasha se alzó rápidamente y allí se encontró con Sesshomaru junto a él. ¿En qué momento regresó? No estaba seguro.

—Viniste… —murmuró impresionado. Por un momento, tuvo la sensación que su hermano no dormiría a su lado esa noche.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? —preguntó enderezándose junto a Inuyasha.

—No lo sé… —dijo irritado mientras rodaba los ojos—. Tal vez estabas ocupado.

—Así fue —asintió Sesshomaru—, pero ya vine.

—Ah… ¿Estabas con tu madre? —indagó de forma distraída.

—Lo estaba —contestó—. Y acompañé a Yuzu a su cuarto.

—Claro… —Inuyasha se sintió culpable por no acostar a su niña, pero ese día no tenía cabeza para nada—. Así que estuviste con ella y… su sirvienta.

En ese instante, su orgullo comenzó a resquebrajarse y definitivamente no podía estar humillándose de una peor forma. ¿Por qué se dejaba llevar por esos sentimientos embravecidos?

—Hanako siempre la sigue de cerca —contestó con simpleza.

—¿También te seguía? —dijo sin pensar.

—¿Qué? —Sesshomaru frunció las cejas sin entender a qué se refería.

—Nada… —masculló apartando la vista—. Me dormiré… Haz lo que quieras.

Estuvo a punto de regresar a acostarse y acabar con esa tortura que se estaba imponiendo, pero Sesshomaru no se mostró dispuesto a dejarlo. Tomó a Inuyasha del rostro y lo obligó a verlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo de forma exigente.

—Nada, idiota —espetó quitándose esa mano de encima

—Inuyasha.

Al decir su nombre, ambos se miraron y allí supo que no podía mentir. Sesshomaru sabía que algo no andaba bien, que un cosa lo molestaba y no podía ocultárselo. Por más que no supiera exactamente de qué se trataba, era capaz de percibir cómo se sentía su compañero. El lazo que compartían se lo facilitaba.

—¿Qué mierda quieres de mí? —mencionó finalmente exponiendo un poco de la molestia que le recorría el cuerpo—. Déjame en paz y vete, quizá esa criada quiere hablar contigo, ya que está tan honrada y bendecida de verte.

Aunque estuviera hablando con ironía, era más que obvio que estaba enojado y Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja al oírlo. Ahora entendía un poco más la situación y debía admitir que era hilarante. ¿Su pequeño hermano se encontraba celoso? Al parecer así era. No podía negar que, en ese instante, le pareció algo atractivo.

—Es más —continuó Inuyasha—. ¿Por qué no la dejas ser tu criada de nuevo? Seguro que está ansiosa por _cuidar_ de ti otra vez y vaya uno saber qué más.

—No deseo algo semejante —comentó, pero eso pareció sólo avivar más la furia de su hermanito.

—No parece —espetó con los dientes apretados—. Ya sé. Ve y dile a ella que sea tu compañera y tenga tus crías, seguro está mucho más dispuesta que yo y con gusto será tu puta hembra.

—¿Lo permitirías? —preguntó con perspicaz—. Estoy seguro que no.

—Eso… ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque eres mi hermano —sentenció Sesshomaru mirándolo fijamente—. Yo no permitiría que hicieses algo así y tampoco tú.

Quiso negar esas palabras, pero no pudo. El maldito Sesshomaru tenía razón. Las palabras que dijo sólo eran expulsadas por esa cólera irracional que crecía en su interior, pero jamás dejaría que ese tonto se fuese con alguien más. Después de todo el trabajo que le costó aceptar esa relación y los sentimientos que tenía por Sesshomaru, no planeaba dejar ir todo tan fácilmente. Si ese desgraciado quería irse con otra persona antes lo mataría y tenía la certeza que su hermano tenía los mismos pensamientos, incluso acababa de confirmárselo de alguna manera.

Apretó las manos y torció el rostro en una mueca inconforme. Estaba comportándose como un niño, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Bien… —masculló entre dientes y luego miró a Sesshomaru con absoluta seriedad—. Pero más vale que la vieja se vaya y se lleve a la puta esa que se muere porque la toques de nuevo. Te mato si la tocas, Sesshomaru.

A pesar que estuviera recibiendo una amenaza, no sintió ningún peligro. Sesshomaru observó el rostro de su hermano, quien intentaba mostrarse serio, pero él sólo pensaba que lucía bien. Tuvo ganas de tocarle el rostro y así lo hizo. Inuyasha no tenía idea lo que provocaba en él. ¿Por qué consideraría buscar a alguien más si no podía sacárselo de la cabeza? Por más que lo haya intentado tanto en el pasado, Inuyasha se había arraigado a él tan fuerte que ya le resultaba imposible arrancárselo.

—No me interesa tocar a nadie más —dijo para luego acercarse a Inuyasha y compartir un beso. No recordaba la última vez que se dieron uno, pero no supo cuánto lo necesitaba hasta que finalmente lo obtuvo.

Inuyasha no quería dejarse doblegar tan fácilmente, pero los labios de su hermano le obligaban a ceder. En ningún momento del día creyó que eso era justamente lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor, que Sesshomaru le recordara que sólo lo quería a él y le besara de esa forma impetuosa. Odiaba admitir que el idiota sabía cómo tratarlo y qué decir para que cualquier malestar se le pasase. ¿En qué momento esto pasó? ¿Cuándo Sesshomaru ganó tanto poder sobre él? Ya no se acordaba, pero estaban totalmente entregados el uno al otro y desistir era algo imposible.

Continuaron con esos besos cada vez más furiosos. ¿De dónde nacía esta hambre voraz? No sabía, pero Inuyasha quería que Sesshomaru lo volviese a marcar en esta ocasión. ¿No eran compañeros y sólo se querían el uno al otro? Entonces no habría nada de malo en hacerlo. Apenas notó cuándo acabó recostado en la cama y su hermano se colocó encima sin dejar de devorar su boca. Qué importaba lo que haya hecho Sesshomaru antes o cómo se haya _instruido_ para hacer esas cosas. Lo importante ahora era que las hacía con él y solamente con él.

—Ah, Sesshomaru… —gimió cuando sintió que su hermano le mordía el cuello y toda su piel le vibró de una forma deliciosa.

¿Cómo podía tener esas emociones tan turbulentas? Estar enojado, ligeramente triste, insultarlo, y ahora estar a punto de entregarse entre todas esas caricias. ¿El cachorro lo podría así de inestable? No le sorprendería, aunque tampoco deseaba pensar en eso ahora.

Hubo un instante donde ambos se detuvieron y no quisieron moverse o hacer algún ruido, la puerta abriéndose llamó completamente su atención.

—Mamá, papá —habló una pequeña vocecita en la oscuridad—. ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

Por algunos segundos, Inuyasha permaneció en silencio y se miró con su hermano. A ambos les pesaban las respiraciones y no tenían idea qué tan lejos podían llegar de seguir, aunque era obvio dónde, pero seguía pareciéndole sorprendente. ¿No estaban discutiendo? ¿Cómo es que acabaron al borde del apareamiento? Maldita vulnerabilidad emocional.

—Sí… —habló Inuyasha, aunque tuvo que carraspear un poco para que la voz le saliera clara—. Ven, hija.

No podía dejar a su niña sola. De vez en cuando, Yuzu quería dormir con ellos. Ya se estaba haciendo más grande, por lo que pasaba la mayor parte de las noches en su habitación, pero a veces solía escaparse a su cuarto. Inuyasha agradeció que no hubiese luz y su hija no viera cómo estaban hace un momento. Sesshomaru se apartó de él finalmente y abrieron las mantas para que la niña se metiese allí entre medio de los dos.

—Gracias —murmuró ella contenta mientras se acomodaba para dormir y abrazó a su madre para estar más cómoda.

A pesar de no haber concretado _eso_ de hace un momento con Sesshomaru, no se sentía mal. Tener a su hija allí jamás podría molestarle y sabía que a su hermano no estaba enojado y, por alguna razón, repentinamente le dio mucho sueño. Abrazó a Yuzu mientras compartía una mirada con Sesshomaru y luego cerraba los ojos. Tenerlos a ambos allí era lo mejor que podía pasarle, pero disfrutó aún más esa noche cuando su hermano los rodeó a él a su pequeña en un cómodo abrazo.

* * *

 **Notas** : Bueno, al fin me siento un poco más tranquila, pero sigo trabajando mucho. Aun así, me alegra haber llegado hasta acá. El capítulo es tan... No sé cómo describirlo jajaja En un principio, cuando lo escribí estuvo todo bien, pero la primera vez que lo releí me dije " _Pero... ¿Qué hice? ¡Convertí a Inuyasha en la Hurrem!_ " Jajajaja, bueno, ya les había dicho que miraba El Sultán, una telenovela turca, e _Inuyasheo_ a los personajes (El Sultán Sesshomaru, Inuyasha es Hurrem, Kagura es Mahidevran, y así con todos). Todo estuvo bien hasta ahí, pero cuando leí el capítulo me impresioné de mí misma. Aun así, me causa la escena donde habla _gentilmente_ con la sirvienta al _Hurrem Style_ (?

Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos el sábado a ver qué otras locuras escribo. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Besitos!


	41. Capítulo 40

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XL

Debía admitir que ese día el clima era frío, el viento que corría se lo decía, pero el sol brillaba de una forma agradable. Inuyasha acompañó a su hija mientras ella jugaba entre los árboles. La niña disfrutaba de perseguir a Raiden y el hōkō corría con ella encantado. Ese juego, por más que pareciera simple, ayudaba a agilizar un poco los sentidos y mejoraba la velocidad de su hija. Era muy pequeña para someterla a alguna clase de entrenamiento, pero, por medio de esos juegos, ella avanzaba sin darse cuenta. No quería que su hija fuera una simple princesa. Yuzu sería fuerte, mucho más que él de ser posible, pero para eso debía prepararla.

Algo que no esperó fue que la anciana madre de Sesshomaru se hiciera presente y se aproximara a él. Decirle anciana o vieja sólo era una forma despectiva, porque debía admitir que esa mujer tenía una innegable belleza y el paso del tiempo parecía incapaz de tocarla. Sin embargo, seguía pareciéndole extraña. Esa yōkai tenía un rostro tan parecido al de Sesshomaru y le hacía desconfiar tanto. Yuzu pareció no notar la presencia de su _abuela_ porque continuó con su juego.

Por más que no confiara en ella, no se sintió amenazado, pero no dejaría de vigilarla. Una cosa que agradeció Inuyasha fue que la bruja apareciera sin su criada en esta ocasión. Había arreglado las cosas con Sesshomaru la noche anterior, pero eso no significaba que ver la cara de esa muchacha le agradara. Si pudiera matar con sólo lanzar una mirada, Inuyasha sabría que esa sirvienta ya estaría bien descuartizada bajo tierra.

—¿Vienes a despedirte? —mencionó sin mirarla, pero sospechaba que se trataba de eso.

—Es inevitable que las cosas lleguen a su fin —contestó ella parándose a su lado—. Nunca fui muy asidua a las visitas prolongadas.

—Qué pena, seguro Sesshomaru lo lamentará —Inuyasha estaba siendo irónico, pero a la mujer pareció no molestarle.

—Ese tipo de cosas a él no le preocupan —aseguró negando con la cabeza—. Es como su padre después de todo, muy diferente a mí.

Ese comentario le llamó la atención. La bruja siempre decía eso, que Sesshomaru se parecía a su padre y no a ella, cosa que Inuyasha no entendía, porque madre e hijo, a sus ojos, eran idénticos en más que sólo el físico. ¿Cómo habrá sido Inu no Taisho entonces? Quién mejor que esa mujer para decírselo, pero no le preguntaría nada. No tenían ningún tipo de confianza y tampoco sabía cómo fue que acabaron hablando ahora.

—Siempre tuvo compasión, la cual quiso que Sesshomaru heredara, sin mencionar esa fascinación por los humanos —continuó ella—. Estaba convencido que eso lo volvería más fuerte.

—Él ya es fuerte —dijo Inuyasha—. No creo que necesite serlo más.

—Ha pasado por varias cosas para ser así. Se vio obligado a dejar rencores y pensamientos que le impedían alcanzar esa fuerza que anhelaba.

Por un instante, Inuyasha pensó al respecto. Recordaba cómo era Sesshomaru antes y le generó una sensación extraña. Cómo olvidar cuando su hermano le buscó para obtener el poder de Tessaiga, lo difícil que fue para él perfeccionar el Meidō Zangetsuha sólo para acabar entregándoselo a su hermano híbrido y, finalmente, recordaba ese momento donde recuperó su brazo y obtuvo esa espada que era prácticamente invencible, Bakusaiga.

A pesar de haber visto y compartido varios de esos momentos con su hermano, Inuyasha nunca lo pensó como un proceso o una transformación que él experimentaba en la búsqueda de poder. Ser fuerte era importante para Sesshomaru, aunque ya lo era y demasiado. Sin embargo, Inuyasha no podía negar que ese tonto cambió mucho. Su odio por los humanos se disipó de forma tan considerable que dejó que Rin lo acompañase durante ese viaje y posteriormente hizo lo mismo con Kohaku. Quizá, una de las cosas que le impedían avanzar era ese desprecio que sentía por los humanos. Incluso con él, después de derrotar a Naraku, había comenzado a ser más cordial. ¿Será que también debió dejar atrás sus rencores hacia él y al hecho que su padre le heredó Tessaiga? Tal vez.

Sesshomaru jamás necesitó a Tessaiga en realidad, porque él era una demonio tan fuerte que, de esa misma fortaleza, creó su propia arma más poderosa que cualquiera. ¿Eso era lo que Inu no Taisho quería para él? Sin duda, así era. Sin embargo, algo que no terminaba de comprender, era por qué también había insistido en que ambos deberían ser compañeros. ¿Qué había visto su padre en esa unión de importante? Lo que sea, había sido suficientemente fuerte para terminar arrastrándolos.

—No había querido hacerse cargo de las tierras formalmente hasta lograr ser más fuerte que su padre, mi hijo es tan exigente con él mismo.

Esas palabras le sorprendieron. Un par de veces se había preguntado por la forma de vida de Sesshomaru, pero nunca lo indagó. Inuyasha jamás imaginó que volverse fuerte significase algo tan importante para su hermano, pero ahora podía comprender por qué lo deseaba. Era una cuestión de honor y orgullo, pero finalmente lo había logrado.

—¿Por qué vino hablar de esto conmigo? —preguntó Inuyasha, intentando ser educado para que la vieja le conteste.

—¿No eres su compañero acaso? —Ella arqueó una ceja y sonrió con perspicacia—. Recuerdo cuando a su padre se le ocurrió esa idea, pero no pensé que Sesshomaru acabaría dejándose seducir igual que él.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no seducí a nadie —espetó rápidamente. Él jamás tuvo la intención que todo esto pasara, fue algo que no se pudo evitar—. ¿Te refieres a mi madre?

Hubo unos instantes donde el silencio se hizo presente entre ellos y resultó bastante tenso. No le resultaba extraño que esa mujer tuviera algún resentimiento en su contra, pero ella suspiró mientras apartaba su vista hacia un lado.

—También me acuerdo de ella —contestó finalmente—. Jamás comprendí las decisiones de Inu no Taisho, pero no puedo negar que era muy bella, incluso yo hubiera querido tenerla entre mis garras.

Sin poder evitarlo, Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y algo dentro de él impidió que preguntase al respecto. No deseaba saber qué pensamientos raros tenía la vieja esa. Tenía la impresión que la locura era parte de los inuyōkai. ¿También estaría loco? Inuyasha sabía que sí, en parte, seguramente no habría accedido a esa vida que llevaba si no fuese el caso.

—Lo era —asintió sin querer oír más al respecto—. Sesshomaru una vez me dijo que él… que le dijo que ambos seríamos compañeros.

Nuevamente, la mujer dejó ir un suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras parecía pensar al respecto. Al parecer, eso era otra de las cosas que tampoco entendía de su difunto compañero.

—No existía un daiyōkai que se le comparara, pero sin duda tenía unas ideas muy peculiares dentro de su cabeza —contestó ella con una voz cansada, porque ya se había resignado hace muchos siglos a lo peculiar que era Inu no Taisho—. Siempre tuvo esa extraña admiración por los humanos, solía decir que éstos poseían una fortaleza diferente, valor y compasión, cosas que le son ajenas a los demonios. La idea que ambos fuesen compañeros surgió por eso —explicó con la mirada de Inuyasha sobre ella—. Quería que Sesshomaru aprendiera ese tipo de valores, que supuestamente lo harían más fuerte, y tuviese un compañero que lo ayudase a lograrlo.

Parpadeó con lentitud al oír eso. Sesshomaru jamás le había explicado por qué Inu no Taisho tuvo esa idea, pero quizá fuese porque él tampoco lo entendía y, ahora que esta mujer se lo explicaba, le costaba procesarlo. ¿En serio su padre pensó que la mejor opción para ser compañero de Sesshomaru era él? No podía terminar de imaginarlo.

—Suena… increíble —admitió Inuyasha sin poder dejar de sentirse confundido—. Que pensase en un hanyō como su compañero no debe haberle agradado…

—Ni un poco —aseguró ella—. Sesshomaru no lo aceptó, pero míralo ahora —Observó de reojo a Inuyasha, quien era la prueba más grande, junto con esa pequeña niña que seguía jugando cerca de ellos, de lo mucho que cambiaron las cosas—. Su padre creía que eso era justamente lo que necesitaba. Un compañero que permaneciera a su lado como cualquier demonio, pero que tuviera esos valores humanos y se los enseñara.

No pudo evitar tragar al oír esas palabras y su corazón le rebotó en el pecho. Creer eso le resultaba imposible, ¿pero por qué la vieja le mentiría? Ella no parecía estar siendo deshonesta, pero aun así le costaba terminar de entender eso que le estaba diciendo. Inuyasha se sintió capaz de entender el razonamiento de su padre, aunque a la vez fue capaz de comprender a qué se refería si pensaba en cómo era Sesshomaru ahora. Su hermano, por más que haya sido un simple pedazo de mierda para él antes, debía admitir que cambió mucho. Por más que siguiera comportándose como siempre fue, Inuyasha podía notar varias actitudes suyas que habían cambiado, al igual que sus pensamientos. Ya no parecía molestarse al estar cerca de humanos ni tampoco le importaba su naturaleza híbrida. ¿Será que realmente había aprendido todo eso que Inu no Taisho deseó para él?

En ningún momento del pasado, Inuyasha consideró que su hermano también había tenido tantos sacrificios y sufrimientos. Siempre lo había visto como ese hijo de puta que parecía que no le importaba absolutamente nada, pero quizá no fue sólo eso. Sesshomaru también tuvo errores, anhelos, deseos y frustraciones; por más que no lo haya notado antes. Ese bastardo no era ajeno a nada de eso, aunque no demostrara las emociones turbulentas que acumulaba en su interior. En ese instante, recordó que ahora, a raíz del lazo que compartían, estaba mucho más unido a lo que su hermano sentía, esa misma unión que se fortalecía a medida que habían pasado tiempo juntos y se acercaron hasta tener la relación que hoy llevaban. Cuando se encontraba negado a ser su compañero, recordaba no haber experimentado nada parecido, comenzó a sentirse así cuando regresó con él y, sin darse cuenta, empezó a dejarse llevar por _eso_ que Sesshomaru le provocaba.

Quizá su padre haya planeado que ambos estuvieran juntos porque creyó que era lo mejor para sus vidas, pero no planeó que se enamoraran. Eso lo habían hecho ellos, juntos, con el tiempo. ¿Eran parte de sus sentimientos humanos que le había contagiado a su hermano? Sí, recordaba que éste se lo dijo una vez. Esos mismos sentimientos que los llevaban a entregarse el uno al otro y desearse de una forma celosa, posesiva, pero así eran ambos y ya se habían acostumbrado.

Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó al pensar en eso. Al final, sin importar lo que haya dicho su padre en el pasado, ellos construyeron una relación que era magnífica. Sin importar los tropiezos que dieron y siempre darían, Inuyasha era capaz de decir finalmente que todo lo que tenía lo hacía feliz.

—El viejo sí que era raro —mencionó casi riendo y la madre de Sesshomaru asintió.

—No sabes cuanto…

—Pero —interrumpió Inuyasha cuando una pequeña duda lo asaltó—. ¿Cómo sabía que yo iba a ser... _apto_ para convertirme en su compañero?

Un par de veces se había preguntado eso. Inu no Taisho aseguró que ellos serían compañeros antes que naciera, ¿cómo pudo saber que él nacería siendo _beta_? No entendía qué clase de conclusiones sacó su padre para creer que él sería un buen compañero para su hermano, uno que podría darle descendencia. ¿Habrá sido cosa de suerte o casualidad? La suave risa de la vieja le demostró que no.

—Eres un hanyō —recordó ella—. Es imposible que de la unión entre un demonio y un humano nazca un alfa. La única posibilidad era que fueses hembra o macho con característica beta. Él siempre supo esto.

No dijo nada antes esto y torció la boca en una mueca inconforme. ¿Así habían sido las cosas entonces? Ahora podía entender un poco mejor todo y le pareció algo extraño que esa mujer fuese sin la que le ayudara a entenderlo. Ella no parecía odiarlo ni tenerle algún tiempo sentimiento similar, de hecho más bien parecía que no le importaba. Era muy extraña.

Yuzu se acercó en ese momento a ellos para saludar a su abuela y ésta le informó que se marcharía. La niña la miró con una mueca triste, diciendo que le gustaría conocerla más, pero la mujer aseguró que ya habría tiempo.

—Cuida de tu nuevo hermano —le dijo a la pequeña y ésta asintió sonriendo mientras que Inuyasha se mostró impactado al oírla—. Ya se lo he dicho a Sesshomaru, no puede ocultarme nada —reiteró mirándolo fijamente—. Protege a ese cachorro, será un poderoso demonio.

La sorpresa le generó cierta impresión, pero aun así asintió confirmando que lo haría. No sabía qué sería su hijo, pero lo cuidaría sin dudarlo. Ese día, la madre de Sesshomaru se retiró, pero Inuyasha permaneció inquieto por sus palabras. ¿Su cachorro sería un poderoso demonio? ¿Cómo ella podía saberlo? ¿Cómo fue que supo que tenía uno en primer lugar? ¿Acaso veía el futuro o fue por su olor? Quizás era bruja de verdad. De todas formas, acabó obviando estas cuestiones.

El tiempo pasó inevitablemente y en pocos meses el cachorro comenzó hacerse más presente en su cuerpo. Ya era la segunda vez que pasaba por lo mismo, no debería sorprenderse, pero definitivamente esta ocasión fue muy diferente a la primera. El cachorro había crecido mucho, rápidamente y en poco tiempo, por lo que apenas con cinco meses ya tenía un vientre considerablemente más grande de lo que recordaba. Cuando Yuzu estuvo dentro de él creció, pero nunca recordó que fuese tanto a tan pocas lunas de haberla concebido. Una de las sirvientas dijo que, posiblemente, se tratase de un cachorro grande o más de uno, cosa que le causó escalofríos.

¿Más de uno? Apenas se había adaptado a la idea de tener uno nuevo, ¿pero más de una sola vez? Eso sería demasiado. Sin embargo, por los movimientos —porque sí, el jodido niño había empezado a patearlo antes de tiempo también— la médica informó que ella sospechaba que sólo sería uno, pero se sabría con certeza al momento que nazca. Inuyasha se sentía horrible, pero él tampoco creía tener más de uno. Sin duda el niño sería más grande, pero él creía que sólo sería uno. Más vale que fuese uno, porque no tenía ganas de lidiar con dos monstruos. Claro que los amaría, eran sus hijos, y ojalá fueran tranquilos como Yuzu, pero algo dentro de él pensaba que no sería así.

Durante su infancia, gran parte de su vida adulta, incluyendo ahora; Inuyasha nunca fue muy obediente. Incluso recordaba haber sido un niño bastante revoltoso e inquieto. Por lo tanto ¿por qué uno de sus hijos no habría de salir así? De todas formas, esperaba que no fuese el caso. Ya para sacarlo de quicio estaba Sesshomaru y con eso le bastaba.

Otra de las cosas raras que tenía este cachorro era que le quitaba gran parte de su energía, sobre todo en la luna nueva. Inuyasha, en ocasiones, no se podía alzar siquiera durante todo el día. El cansancio que le dominaba era abrumador, tanto que llegó a preocupar a su tonto hermano mayor, quien le vigilaba con cuidado. Su nuevo hijo sin duda era diferente y lo sería mucho de Yuzu. Ella, en cambio, estaba muy intrigada con su hermanito, sobre todo cuando vio que éste empezó a crecer dentro de su madre. La niña le acariciaba el vientre y se asombraba mucho cuando lo sentía patear. Inuyasha reía cuando ella le hablaba al cachorro con mucho ánimo. ¿Será que su hijo podía oír a su hermana? Quién sabe, pero se movía con entusiasmo dentro de él cuando eso pasaba.

—¿Cómo está mi hermanito, mamá? —preguntó la niña entrando a la habitación—. ¿Ya quiere irse a dormir?

Inuyasha sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña. La realidad era que él se moría de sueño y por eso fue que se retiró a la habitación cuando apenas estaba cayendo el sol. Ese condenado cachorro, para colmo, no dejaba de moverse. Por alguna razón, eso lo cansaba más.

—No, él está jodiendo como siempre —le contestó a su hija y bostezó sin poder evitarlo. Maldito mocoso, que dejase de estar tan inquieto pronto porque quería irse a dormir.

—¿Sabes qué? —mencionó Yuzu llamando su atención—. Ya pensé un nombre para él.

Eso le causó sorpresa, demasiada. Inuyasha en ningún momento se había preocupado por qué nombre tendría su nuevo cachorro y poco le importaba pensar en eso antes que nazca, pero que su hija lo hiciese le intrigó.

—¿Sí? —dijo arqueando una ceja—. ¿Cuál?

—Bueno, pensé dos, porque Aya dice que quizá sean dos hermanitos —Inuyasha asintió esperando que las palabras de esa chica fuesen sólo tonterías—. El primero es Haru —dijo la niña muy emocionada— y el otro Ryūsei.

—Ajá… ¿Y por qué los elegiste? —preguntó pensando si su hija tenía una razón tras esos nombres o simplemente le gustaron.

—Bueno, Haru me gusta cómo suena y porque mi estación favorita es la primavera —explicó con mucho ímpetu—. Y Ryūsei… Creo que una estrella fugaz es lo más lindo y emocionante que se puede ver, me gusta ese nombre para mi hermanito.

Por unos instantes, Inuyasha lo pensó y asintió. Su hija era muy tierna y se veía muy compenetrada con la idea de tener un hermano. Eso le agradaba, que ella estuviera así de emocionada, porque no quería que su pequeña estuviese celosa o preocupada por el nuevo miembro que se adhería a su manada. Los nombres sin duda eran interesantes, podría tenerlos en cuenta.

—Ryūsei suena bien… —meditó esa posibilidad y Yuzu sonrió muy contenta.

—¿Verdad que sí? Podríamos llamarlo Ryū.

Inuyasha estuvo de acuerdo con eso, pero aún era pronto para pensarlo. Cuando el niño naciera lo decidiría. Porque aún existía la posibilidad que fuese una niña, aunque Yuzu estaba tan segura que no sería así que lo hacía dudar.

Esa noche, Inuyasha no esperó a Sesshomaru para poder acostarse. Tenía demasiado sueño de verdad y se durmió apenas tocó la cama, pero otra de las cosas que este cachorro le generaba, además de un extremo cansancio, también era insomnio. Eso sin duda era una mierda. No estuvo seguro cuánto tiempo durmió, pero fueron unas profundas horas, hasta que despertó repentinamente. No supo si había estado soñando o no, pero, sin que supiese cómo, todo ese sueño y cansancio se habían esfumado. Rayos, cómo odiaba cuando esto le pasaba. No se explicaba cómo, pero su cachorro le había cambiado un poco los hábitos a la hora de dormir. A la noche a veces permanecía despierto y luego dormía gran parte del día. ¿Qué pretendía su hijo? ¿Seguir jodiéndolo hasta que nazca? Sabía muy bien que sí.

Aspiró aire con tranquilidad mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba dormir, pero no funcionó. Se sintió ofuscado cuando supo que no podría volver a dormirse rápidamente. ¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Permanecer en silencio hasta poder dormirse? Qué desgracia. Algo que no esperó sentir fue un brazo que le rodeaba y un calor que conocía muy bien. Sesshomaru estaba ahí, seguramente se acostó a su lado cuando estaba durmiendo y ni siquiera lo sintió debido a su profundo sueño.

Su hermano se encontraba despierto, no le costó darse cuenta de esto. ¿Será que Sesshomaru dormía cuando se acostaba con él o sólo lo acompañaba? No sabía, Inuyasha siempre se dormía antes de comprobarlo y, al despertar, su hermano siempre estaba levantado. ¿Cómo hacía eso? No tenía ganas de pensarlo. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía una de las manos de ese yōkai acariciando su vientre. Sesshomaru, seguramente, percibió que estaba intranquilo y tal vez pensó que se debía al cachorro. Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó al darse cuenta que su hermano buscaba que se relaje, pero eso tampoco le ayudó. Por más que su hijo no estuviera moviéndose como el monstruo hiperactivo que al parecer sería, Inuyasha no se podía dormir.

No pudo evitar concentrarse en las caricias que su hermano le regalaba. Eran suaves, lentas y pausadas; buscaba tranquilizarlo, pero otras ideas pasaron por su mente. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Sesshomaru lo tocó más allá de una caricia como esas? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que él lo tocó? Inuyasha no se acordaba. Hacía unos cuantos meses que nada de eso pasaba y tampoco había una razón real. La primera vez que tuvieron un cachorro, este acontecimiento los abstrajo tanto que apenas notaron el detalle de la falta de contacto durante esos meses, pero ahora fue diferente.

¿Será que Sesshomaru no quería aparearse con él teniendo al cachorro dentro? Quizá. Al estar así, la época de apareamiento no le afectaba y Sesshomaru no parecía importarle esos días. Sabía que, al tener a su hijo gestándose en su interior, su cuerpo no reaccionaba para buscar reproducirse. Por lo tanto, no expelía ningún olor para atraer a su hermano y éste no se convertía en un jodido loco que sólo le interesaba rellenarlo una y otra vez. Eso, Inuyasha lo entendía, ¿pero aun así Sesshomaru no deseaba tener nada? Fuera del apareamiento ellos solían tener ese tipo de momentos íntimos, pero desde que se enteraron que tendrían el cachorro casi no se tocaban.

Frunció el ceño al pensar en eso y varias dudas surgieron en su cabeza. ¿Sesshomaru no querría tocarlo ahora mientras tenía a su cría? ¿No le atraía o algo así? ¿Sentiría la falta de contacto? ¿Inuyasha la sentía? Ahora que lo analizaba con detenimiento, debía admitir que sí.

Su tonto hermano lo había acostumbrado a ciertas _cosas_ y se sentía extraño pasar tanto tiempo lejos de él. Por más que estuvieran uno junto al otro, Inuyasha sabía que la cercanía que compartía con Sesshomaru durante esos momentos era única. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría con el cachorro si intentaran algo así? ¿Sería peligroso? Eso detuvo un poco sus ideas, pero al instante lo ignoró. Su hijo era fuerte y jamás haría nada que le causara daño, pero tenía la sensación que _eso_ no le haría mal.

Con cuidado, y dificultad, Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a frente con su hermano. Ambos se miraron en la oscuridad y no supo cómo podían los ojos de ese desgraciado brillar tanto en la penumbra. Sesshomaru era despiadado, no dudaría en matar a nadie si debía hacerlo, pero en esos momentos no era el yōkai asesino que muchos imaginaban, sólo era su compañero.

—No puedo dormir —dijo rompiendo el silencio que había en la habitación—. No tengo sueño.

Cuando Sesshomaru oyó eso miró con más cuidado a su pequeño hermano. No era la primera vez que algo así ocurría y no se extrañó al oír esas palabras. Ya se había acostumbrado a que Inuyasha estuviese diferente ahora con este nuevo cachorro. Había sido algo inesperado, pero al menos su hermanito ya no se quejaba por el pequeño desacierto que tuvieron en el apareamiento.

—¿Quieres algo en especial? —preguntó creyendo que Inuyasha podría tener hambre o algún deseo en particular. No era la primera vez que se despertaba por eso. A pesar que la mayoría en el palacio se encontrasen durmiendo, a veces el hanyō tenía ataques desesperados de hambre que no podían esperar al otro día.

Guardó silencio unos instantes y no quiso mirarlo directamente. ¿Él quería algo? Quizá… ¿Qué cosa? Inuyasha tragó saliva al pensarlo y sintió que era capaz de morir de vergüenza sólo por la idea que cruzó por su mente. Sí, deseaba eso. Quería estar _cerca_ de Sesshomaru, ¿pero cómo decírselo a ese desgraciado? Él nunca era quien buscaba el momento o insistía porque pase, ¿cómo podría dárselo a entender al tonto de su hermano sin humillarse?

Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y se arrimó un poco más hacia él. ¿Sería suficiente? Cuando miró a Sesshomaru, quien seguía con su misma expresión impávida supo que no.

—No… —mencionó de forma distraída, pero eso no era verdad—. Tal vez… ¿Tú no quieres hacer nada?

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja de forma imperceptible por esa pregunta. ¿Qué le ocurría a su hermano? Parecía ligeramente más _tímido_ de lo normal.

—No realmente —contestó con simpleza e Inuyasha se acercó un poco más a él.

—Podríamos… hacer algo —continuó mientras lo miraba fijamente—. Ya sabes, para dormir mejor.

Creyó que sus palabras alcanzaría para que su tonto hermano mayor comprendiera, pero no fue así. No obtuvo respuesta de Sesshomaru por unos instantes y eso le frustró más.

—Es algo tarde para hacer alguna cosa —dijo finalmente pensando que no sería bueno salir a esa hora de la noche.

—No es necesario salir de la habitación —Inuyasha se mordió los labios y tuvo ganas de matarse por estar haciendo esto, pero más ganas tenía de matar a Sesshomaru por no entenderlo—. Podemos… Hace mucho que no… Ya sabes, idiota.

—¿Qué? —exigió saber y eso puso más nervioso a su hermano.

—Que… Que… —pensó unos momentos cómo decirlo y sintió que su cara se calentaba en ese instante. Maldito Sesshomaru—. Que hace mucho no… ¡Ahg, qué hace mucho no nos apareamos, imbécil!

No pudo evitar espetar eso molesto y ahí finalmente le entendió. Rayos, se había tenido que humillar de todas formas. Inuyasha no era una _mujer_ y tampoco sabía cómo seducir a su hermano, por lo que no tenía idea cómo expresar sus deseos de una forma correcta o que no le avergonzara como estaba ahora. Sin embargo, creía que Sesshomaru se había hecho el tonto a propósito.

—Ah, eso —mencionó de una forma pensativa e Inuyasha rodó los ojos fastidiado—. ¿Quieres aparearte?

—Tu estupidez me quita las ganas —contestó ofendido apartando la mirada, pero unos instantes después observó a su hermano intrigado por lo que pensaría—. ¿Tú no?

—No lo hemos hecho por el cachorro —dijo Sesshomaru esa razón por la que mantenían una cierta distancia.

Durante esos meses, sabía que su pequeño hermano vivía momentos no tan _agradables_ por lo que no deseaba presionarlo a nada y mucho menos que eso llegarse a lastimar a su hijo. Fue bastante sorpresivo que Inuyasha ahora le pidiese hacerlo, pero cierta duda permaneció flotando en el aire.

Inuyasha no contestó nada en ese instante, sólo se alzó para quedar sentado en la cama y Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo a su lado. Moverse con esa panza no era fácil, aunque todavía no era tan grande como para impedirle desplazarse.

—Lo sé… —mencionó mirando sus manos para luego clavar los ojos en su hermano—. Pero… podríamos probar.

Con cuidado, Sesshomaru observó a su hermanito y un suspiro se le escapó. Claro que se había dado cuenta que éste deseaba aparearse con él, podía percibirlo, sentía esos deseos aflorando en su compañero y llamándole, pero ceder en esta situación era complicado. Bajo ninguna circunstancia estaría dispuesto a que él ni el cachorro sufrieran algún daño, pero ese anhelo por parte de Inuyasha le hacía querer sucumbir.

¿Podría ser muy grave intentarlo? No estaba seguro. Sesshomaru alzó una de sus manos y acarició el rostro de su pequeño hermano, quien seguía esperando que respondiera.

—¿Es lo que realmente quieres? —preguntó con la certeza que, si Inuyasha decía que sí, lo intentarían con el mayor cuidado.

—Yo... Yo… —titubeó unos instantes—. ¿No quieres?

Claro que él lo quería, pero le interesaba saber si Sesshomaru pensaba igual. No quería que su hermano estuviera con él de esa _forma_ sólo para satisfacerlo, siempre lo hicieron como algo compartido, mutuo, y no quería que ahora fuese diferente. En vez de obtener alguna clase de respuesta, Sesshomaru se aproximó a él para darle un beso e Inuyasha sintió cómo cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba al recibirlo. Sí, eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

—No existe ocasión en que no lo desee —contestó sobre los labios de su pequeño hermano y, a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo verlo sonreír.

Inuyasha no dijo nada más y volvió a acercarse a él para compartir otro de esos besos. Un inexplicable goce le llenó al oír esas palabras y sólo quiso besar a su tonto hermano todavía más. Quería estar cerca de él, hundirse en su boca, abrazarlo y no soltarlo aún si se prendían fuego. Apretó las ropas de Sesshomaru entre sus dedos y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando se acercaron más y su abdomen chocó contra su hermano. Eso sin duda sería un problema, pero tal vez podrían acomodarse de forma que no fuese incómoda ni para ellos ni para el cachorro.

—Podríamos… —dijo Inuyasha separándose un poco y notó que su respiración le pesaba— Hacerlo de otra forma. Ya sabes, para estar cómodos.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada al instante, pero aceptó lo que su pequeño hermanito quisiese. Después de todo, éste era quien cargaba con el cachorro y quien podría saber cuál era la mejor posición. Permaneció sentado mientras veía cómo Inuyasha se levantaba con cuidado y extendió las manos para ayudarlo. ¿Alguna vez lo había tenido así? ¿Sentado a horcajadas sobre él? Sesshomaru tenía la sensación que sí, pero no era algo que pasaba muy a menudo. Observó el rostro de su hermano, quien parecía apenado por lo que estaba haciendo, pero aun así se mantuvo en aquel lugar. No le molestó sentir su vientre chocando contra él, ¿por qué habría de molestarle en primer lugar? Allí estaba su hijo creciendo y sabía que estaba tranquilo.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber antes de continuar. No quería que su hermano ni el cachorro sufrieran algún daño, debían tener mucho cuidado.

Irían lento, despacio, más que nunca de ser necesario. Sesshomaru dejó que sus manos bajaran hasta las piernas de Inuyasha y las acarició con cuidado. Sus movimientos eran suaves, pero pudo percibir cómo a su hermanito parecían agradarle y no se molestó cuando sus manos subieron más.

Inuyasha se mordió los labios y asintió. Sintió cómo la piel de sus dedos le hormigueaba sólo por estar cerca de su hermano de esa manera. No se había dado cuenta cuánto extrañó esto hasta estar en esa situación, tan próximos y con esas manos acariciándole. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ese desgraciado tenía un poder abismal sobre él y en momentos así era incapaz de negarlo. De forma involuntaria, comenzó a moverse sobre su hermano. Le costaba hacerlo con facilidad ahora, pero eso no iba a impedírselo.

Sus manos se aferraron al pecho de Sesshomaru y lo acariciaron. Las deslizó por su ropa y llegó al nudo que las mantenía sujetas, el que deshizo con rapidez. Ver el cuerpo imponente de su hermano le hizo brillar los ojos. Nunca antes había mirado a alguien así, deleitándose con las formas de su cuerpo y su aspecto, pero con él no podía evitar detenerse de vez en cuando para hacerlo.

—Estoy bien, sólo... —No terminó la frase porque lo único que quería era que Sesshomaru se moviera un poco y alcanzar alguna fricción lenta y suave. Más movimientos así, besos y caricias era lo que necesitaba.

Aquella insistencia por parte de Inuyasha era sin duda fascinante. Existían algunas ocasiones donde su hermanito hacía este tipo de cosas y desde hace un tiempo participaba más cuando se apareaban. Fuera del celo, debía admitir que esos momentos previos resultaban excitantes. Sesshomaru subió sus manos hasta rozar los muslos de su pequeño hermano y lo atrajo un poco más contra él sin llegar a aplastar al cachorro. Quería estar más cerca e Inuyasha se lo exigía. Impulsó su cuerpo hacia arriba, hacia su hermano, y una sensación de lo más agradable le recorrió.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó viendo el rostro de Inuyasha, pero no esperó respuesta porque sabía que eso quería y le había gustado.

Volvieron a besarse nuevamente con más ímpetu en esta ocasión y Sesshomaru desató las ropas de su hermanito para que cayeran por sus hombros también. Le acarició la espalda, las piernas, el vientre... Todo estaba bien, su cachorro estaba tranquilo, podía sentirlo, y no había de qué preocuparse.

Algunos suspiros comenzaron a escaparse de la boca de Inuyasha sin que lo notara. Hacía tanto que Sesshomaru no lo tocaba de esa forma que tenerlo ahora se sentía revitalizador. Su cuerpo entero ardía por la sensibilidad y arqueo la espalda cuando Sesshomaru le deslizó su ropa por los hombros. Estar desnudo frente a él y quitarle cada prenda también lo dio una magnífica sensación. Con más ganas, movió su cadera lentamente, empujando hacia adelante para crear una ficción suave y cautivadora hasta el punto de enloquecerlos.

Inuyasha se aferró de las manos de Sesshomaru para mover sus caderas con más vigor y luego las llevó a su vientre para que lo acariciara. Que Sesshomaru le tocara ahí le gustaba de una forma peculiar. Sus manos se movieron sobre las de su hermano despacio, guiándolo en esas caricias que le hacían erizar la piel y le daban escalofríos. No deseaba apartarse y se mordió los labios contento porque al fin estuvieran compartiendo ese contacto tan anhelado.

—Tu olor es tan excitante… —mencionó Sesshomaru y sintió cómo Inuyasha se estremecía contra él. Desde que comenzaron a aparearse lo pensó, pero ahora era distinto. El aroma que expelía el cuerpo de Inuyasha debido al cachorro que cargaba era ligeramente diferente y le atraía de una forma que no podía describir.

Los movimientos que hacía su hermanito eran rítmicos y lentos, pero fueron suficientes para encender por completo el deseo en su ser. Ver a Inuyasha, con el rostro contraído por el momento y con los ojos brillando, era lo que más le impulsaba a seguir. Aunque, si debía detallar algo importante, serían esas orejas caídas que siempre llamaban su atención. Acarició allí donde estaba su hijo creciendo, pero sus manos viajaron a otra parte en particular. Sesshomaru lo tocó finalmente, porque ver el gesto de su hermano compungido por el goce le encantaba. Apretó un poco más su mano y la movió sintiéndolo realmente excitado, aunque eso ya lo sabía.

Finalmente los gemidos fueron expulsados. Lastimeros y suplicantes, los cánticos de placer que emanaba Inuyasha parecían deleitar a su hermano mayor. Él no podía evitarlo, tener esa mano subiendo y bajando de esa forma le sofocaba. Le hacía sentir un fuego en su vientre, atrás de donde descansaba su hijo, que amenazaba con consumirlo.

—Ay, Sesshomaru... —jadeó apretando los ojos y arqueando la espalda mientras no detenía sus movimientos. La fricción también era gratificante para Sesshomaru y no planeaba detenerse—. No pares, idiota —advirtió aunque no lo decía en serio.

No dijo nada ante ese pedido, sólo negó con la cabeza asegurando que no se detendría. Continuó moviendo su mano, oyendo esos gemidos que su hermanito le regalaba y la forma en que se movió le hizo apretar los dientes con cierto desespero. Sesshomaru no dejaría de atender a su compañero, pero decidió tocarse juntos. Su mano abrazó la excitación de Inuyasha y la suya propia, compartiendo un calor que les hizo suspirar al unísono. Continuó con esos movimientos sin problemas, su mano tenía el suficiente tamaño para sostenerlos y ese pequeño cambio pareció gustarle a su hermanito, algo que nunca habían hecho.

En momentos como este, donde las ansias que causaba el celo no los consumían, se daban el tiempo de hacer cosas _diferentes_. Sesshomaru sabía qué hacer cuando tenían tiempo y ganas de experimentar, parecía muy hábil para esas cuestiones. Inuyasha había ido aprendido con el tiempo, aunque ahora podía decir que había encontrado un estilo que a Sesshomaru le agradaba.

La pasión que los embargó fue arrolladora. A Inuyasha siempre le intrigaban esas ideas que su hermano tenía, pero ambos solían ponerse _creativos_ fuera de la época de apareamiento. Se movió acompañando el ritmo de esa mano y gimió suavemente. No podía evitar hacerlo y sabía que a Sesshomaru le excitaban sus sonidos y su expresión. Inclinó el rostro hacia atrás y su boca quedó ligera abierta por donde se escapaban esos ruegos sin palabras. A veces decía el nombre de su hermano y otras sólo le pedía más. Pero sabía que más temprano que tarde, tendrían que pasar a algo más.

Podría seguir tocándolo todo lo que quisiese, pero eso no sería suficiente. Sesshomaru siempre esperaba con ansias ese momento cúlmine que compartía sólo con él, con su hermano y compañero. Sin embargo, sería difícil con el cachorro. No era tan prominente, pero había crecido bastante, y cualquier forma en que se pusieran sería bastante incómoda. No quería lastimarlo o que corrieran algún peligro, pero el calor ya se le había agolpado en un sólo lugar y moría por saciar sus deseos.

Llevó esa mano que no estaba usando a la nuca de su hermanito, enredando los dedos en su cabello, obligándole a que inclinara el rostro y así poder devorar sus labios una vez más. Oír a Inuyasha gimiendo contra su boca era sin duda un deleite, un detonante para todos sus sentidos y cordura. Lo deseaba tanto y quería mucho más aún.

Cuando se separaron, Inuyasha respiraba agitado y sus ojos demostraban que deseaba tanto como su hermano. Miró a Sesshomaru con seriedad, esperando que entendiera lo que quería.

—No pasará nada —comentó para dejarlo más tranquilo—. Si... es incómodo lo dejamos.

Quería decirle que todo saldría bien y que si algo estuviese mal se detendría. Ante todo debía cuidar a su cachorro y que no estuviera en peligro. En esa ocasión, fue él quien le transmitió tranquilidad a su compañero. Inuyasha sabía que estaría todo bien, podía sentir a su hijo tranquilo dentro y cómo de vez en cuando se movía, tal vez por el ajetreo que ellos estaban teniendo, pero nada malo. Su yōki lo mantenía calmado y el de su padre, porque nada malo pasaría. Él se lo dijo a Sesshomaru con su energía y éste pareció de acuerdo con él finalmente.

Para que su vientre no fuese un impedimento, Sesshomaru se acostó un poco más, reclinándose en algunas almohadas, y dándole más espacio a Inuyasha para que se acomodara como gustase. Resultó bastante irrisoria la situación, porque se supone que él debería ser quien lo tranquilice. En este caso era diferente, porque Inuyasha cargaba con el cachorro y quien decidía hasta donde seguir o si algo iba mal era él. Confió en su hermanito y lo ayudó a colocarse.

—Cuando quieras —mencionó dejando que Inuyasha decidiese cuándo bajar y que lo hiciese con el ritmo que deseara. Por más que las ganas le carcomieran desde dentro no se movería, sólo sostuvo el cuerpo de su hermanito y en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo a los ojos.

Bajó despacio, intentando adaptarse lo mejor que pudo. El dolor era mayor cuando lo hacían así, ya que se sentía muy profundo dentro de él. Sin embargo, Inuyasha resistió como pudo y no sintió que eso molestara al cachorro. Miró a Sesshomaru cuando estuvo sentado ya sobre él y respiró agitado producto del esfuerzo.

—Estoy... Estamos bien —se corrigió y volvió a sentir las manos de su hermano recorriendo su vientre, cosa que le produjo unos cuantos suspiros.

Inuyasha se quedó unos segundos, esperando acostumbrarse y luego empezar de forma lenta el ritmo entre ellos. Después de haberlo hecho tantas veces, debía admitir que se sentía más _entrenado_ en estas cuestiones. El dolor era insoportable, pero ya estaba seguro que no lo mataría y que, además, luego vendría algo muy placentero.

—Dime si pasa algo —dijo Sesshomaru de una forma casi imperante, pero la excitación de su hermanito le impidió quejarse sobre cómo le había hablado.

A pesar de haber oído la afirmación de Inuyasha, él también lo supo. Era capaz de sentir que su hijo estaba bien y no parecía afectado. Aun así, no debían apurarse, pero era difícil teniendo su cuerpo unido con el de su hermanito. Sus manos le acariciaron el vientre hasta que Inuyasha comenzó a moverse. Le sostuvo las piernas y lo ayudó a moverse sin poder evitar alzarse un poco hacia arriba. El movimiento no pareció molestar a Inuyasha, al contrario, le sacó un gemido delicioso y quiso oírlo más.

Volvió a moverse hacia arriba e Inuyasha también lo hizo contra él. Juntos volvieron a crear ese vaivén que tanto les gustaba, al que se habían acostumbrado después de todos sus encuentros. Porque ya conocían el cuerpo del otro y disfrutaban tocarlo. Jamás dejaría que nadie ponga las manos encima de su compañero, y, al mismo tiempo, su cabeza no podía considerar hacer esto con nadie más que no fuera Inuyasha. Su hermanito había ocupado todos los rincones importantes dentro de su ser y no le importaba, porque sabía que, de igual forma, Inuyasha le pertenecía.

Por su parte, Inuyasha sintió cómo su respiración se descontrolaba y continuó moviéndose como pudo. Sesshomaru lo sostenía y a veces le acariciaba su cintura. Le encantaba cómo lo tocaba y como su piel reaccionaba. Estaba caliente y sensible, y al mínimo toque de su hermano escalofríos le atravesaban.

—Mmm Sesshomaru —gimió con el rostro compungido, rojo por el esfuerzo y los labios entreabiertos.

Su cuerpo se inclinó un poco hacia delante, pero no dejó de moverse, no se detendría. Inuyasha buscó aire con desespero mientras continuaba. Era un esfuerzo grande hacerlo así con la panza y le cansaba de una forma impresionante, pero el placer superaba todo y era una recompensa inmejorable. La vehemencia que recorrió su cuerpo en esos instantes era imposible de describir, pero le impedía detenerse, mucho menos al ver cuánto le gustaba su hermano todo eso que hacía. Le encantaba ver cómo ese tonto gruñía sin poder contenerse por la presión y llegaba incluso a rasgarle la piel con tal de obtener más. Inuyasha sentía que su orgullo vibraba al saber y recordar que él era el único que podía ver a Sesshomaru así, el único con derecho de ponerlo así, nadie más. Por más que fuese un idiota, era todo suyo. De ese hanyō que rechazó y del cual ahora no quería apartarse.

Hubo un instante donde Inuyasha sintió cómo Sesshomaru llegaba a ese punto sensible y un grito salió de sus labios. Maldito Sesshomaru y su forma de saber dónde tocar dentro de él. Sus gemidos se hicieron cortos, continuos y agudos. Su hijo estaba bien, lo sentía tranquilo y no había de qué preocuparse. La única preocupacion de Inuyasha era ir más y más rápido sin aplastar con su peso a su hermano cada vez que bajaba sobre él, aunque eso tampoco le atormentaba demasiado.

—Sesshomaru... —gimió suplicante disfrutaba cómo arremetía dentro de él—. Así, así...

No le importó actuar como la puta perra que su hermano quería, porque en verdad deseaba que siguieran hasta las últimas consecuencias. Ya no podría soportarlo demasiado, pero deseaba que él lo tocara y lo hiciera terminar con su mano. Agarró su brazo y lo llevó hasta él para que lo acariciara mientras seguía moviéndose sin parar.

Sesshomaru cumplió con sus los deseos y volvió a tocarlo, pero mucho más rápido que antes. El cuerpo de Inuyasha se arqueó al sentirlo y notó que no le faltaba mucho para alcanzar su éxtasis cuando lo vio inclinarse arquearse nuevamente. Sesshomaru aún deseaba más, quería sentir cómo le abrazaba de esa forma única y que parecía a punto de estrangularlo mientras ese rostro se consumía por el placer.

—Anda... —murmuró para incitarlo—. Hazlo en mi mano...

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su pequeño hermano y lo vio ligeramente avergonzado, pero eso no significaba que no le gustase. Pronto sintió cómo su mano se manchaba, pero no pudo prestar atención a eso, el cuerpo de su hermanito se contrajo y le apretó de una forma salvaje, lo suficiente fuerte para que llegase a terminar en él con tan sólo unos movimientos.

Una sensación de pleno alivio le recorrió el cuerpo a Inuyasha en ese instante. Todo estaba bien, hacía tanto no lo tocaba de esa forma que ahora estaba muy relajado. Se quedó un momento hasta que el orgasmo pasó y se levantó con ayuda de Sesshomaru.

—Siento... eso —murmuró refiriéndose a haberlo manchado, aunque sabía que a su hermano no le molestaría.

No era nada importante y tampoco les costó encontrar con qué limpiar esas pruebas de su faena. Sesshomaru observó cómo su hermano volvió a acostarse en la cama y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Al parecer, eso alcanzó para que recuperarse el sueño. Se recostó junto a Inuyasha y pasó los dedos por algunos de sus cabellos, acción que provocó que éste abriese los ojos y se acercara más a él.

—No pasó nada —dijo Inuyasha en un suspiro ya sintiéndose más relajado.

—No, es verdad —concordó mientras observaba cómo a su hermanito le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos—. Descansa.

—Cállate… —mencionó con la voz cansada—. ¿Acaso tú no duermes nunca?

—Creo haberte dicho que todo el mundo duerme en algún momento —rememoró esa frase que le dijo tiempo atrás, pero Inuyasha sólo gruñó fastidiado.

—Eres un tonto… —murmuró apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Sesshomaru.

Ya no decía esas cosas con ánimo de ofenderlo, era casi con _cariño_ y por costumbre. Sintió que su hermano le abrazaba, pero cayó tan rápido en un profundo sueño que apenas pudo disfrutar la calidez de su cuerpo. Porque, por más que ese tonto a veces fuera más frío que el hielo, su cuerpo tenía un agradable calor el cual le encantaba sentir.

* * *

 **Notas** : ¿Querían lemon? Acá tienen su lemon con panza y todo. Muchas gracias a Annie de Odair que siempre me ayuda a realizar estas cuestiones de escrituras eróticas como buena guía espiritual, compañera y padre de mis hijos(?

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque el capítulo llegó tarde por diferentes imprevistos, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Ah, una cosa, les aviso que habrá un _pequeño timeskip_ en el próximo capítulo, o sea que va a haber un salto temporal. No como los que ya hubo de pocos meses, pasarán algunos años en esta ocasión.

Nos vemos el miércoles.


	42. Capítulo 41

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XLI

—Princesa, por favor baje de ahí —pidió Aya nuevamente pero aquella niña no la escuchó y siguió trepando en el árbol—. Puede caerse…

—¡Claro que no! —espetó con mucha decisión mientras enterraba sus garras en la corteza—. Creo que los veo…

Entrecerró un poco sus ojos queriendo enfocar su vista, pero fue su olfato quien le alertó que estaba en lo cierto.

Yuzuki, la princesa de las Tierras del Oeste. Hija de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, a quienes en este momento ella esperaba. Ya se había acostumbrado totalmente a su naturaleza de hanyō. Su madre fue quien se encargó de entrenarla y explicarle cómo usar sus sentidos. Inuyasha le enseñó a ser fuerte, a conocer sus límites y cómo superarlos sin importar el mestizaje de su sangre. A Yuzu no le importaba esto, ella nunca se sintió inferior y aprendió que no debía sentirse así.

Ahora ya tenía la suficiente edad para entender a dónde sus padres se habían ido y por ese mismo motivo los esperaba con tantas ansias. La guerra. Por más que fueran el reino más poderoso y tuvieran una fuerza impenetrable, siempre había quienes se levantaban en contra de aquellos que poseían poder. Porque el poder atraía la ambición, pero sus padres no eran para nada fáciles de vencer y de eso fue cantándose a lo largo de todos los territorios. Ya hacía un tiempo bastante largo que ellos se fueron y deseaba verlos más que nunca. A pesar de ser consciente de la posición que cada uno ocupaba dentro de ese imperio, ella era una niña antes de ser princesa y quería ver a esas personas tan importantes en su vida.

Hubo un pequeño instante donde creyó ver algo, pero la rama donde estaba parada se quebró y comenzó a caer. Rayos, esto dolería, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a golpearse por sus descuidos. Al final, Aya tenía razón. Yuzu esperó un golpe que nunca llegó y supo que alguien la sostuvo evitando que cayera. Cuando la niña abrió los ojos se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba cargándola.

—¿Ko-Koga? —dijo impresiona al reconocer al líder de los lobos. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

—Hola, nena —saludó con mucha familiaridad—. Ten más cuidado, no queremos que tu madre ande por ahí gritando como loco porque te lastimaste.

—No me habría lastimado —contestó ella volteando el rostro fingiendo estar ofendida por su comentario, pero en realidad no quería que se notase lo avergonzada que estaba—. Yo… quería verlos llegar.

—Están un poco más atrás —Koga la dejó finalmente en el suelo y la observó con detenimiento—. Carajo, has crecido mucho, nena.

Ese comentario volvió a causarle pena, pero no mencionó nada. Claro que había crecido, ahora ya tenía casi diez años y era natural que se viese más grande. Estaba más alta y su cabello blanco mucho más largo, pero sus facciones dulces seguían siendo las de una niña. Todos la veían así, incluso Koga, quien la despeinó con gracia pero Yuzu suspiró hastiada. Ella no quería ser tratada como una bebé, pero era inevitable. No dijo nada y esperó hasta que sus padres aparecieran.

Por más que quisiese parecer un poco más adulta, no pudo evitar correr a los brazos de sus padres al verlos. Inuyasha recibió a su hija con cálido abrazo, el cual pareció durar una eternidad, y Sesshomaru fue quien la cargó en sus brazos como solía hacer. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de su hogar muy lejos de su familia, pero al fin podían regresar.

—¡Los extrañé tanto! —dijo Yuzu abrazando a su padre—. ¿Cómo estuvo todo? ¿Fue peligroso? ¿Vencieron muchos enemigos? ¿Mamá causó problemas?

—Ya cálmate, mocosa —espetó Inuyasha viendo a su hija—. ¿Y qué significa eso? El idiota de tu padre es quien me causa problemas.

—Koga dijo que siempre eres tú el problemático —comentó la niña con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué dijiste de mí, idiota? —vociferó viendo al lobo con ganas de golpearlo—. ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué te llevamos!

—Eso es porque las perras como tú no saben pelear.

Así pasaron un rato más discutiendo mientras Sesshomaru seguía con su hija y se acercó la sirvienta que allí permaneció. Aya hizo una pequeña reverencia y le dio la bienvenida.

—¿Cómo ha estado todo? —indagó y la joven le regaló una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, señor —contestó—. En el palacio se pondrán muy felices por su regreso. Agradezco que hayan vuelto sanos y salvos.

—No podría ser de otra forma —mencionó con total seguridad Sesshomaru. Era momento de regresar a su hogar, aún había mucho por hacer.

Claro que todo salió como se esperaban, pero, por más que terminaran con esas batallas, aún debían continuar. Toda guerra tenía un fuerte costo y sacrificio, por lo que debían ser precavidos. A pesar de volver con una victoria entre sus manos, todavía faltaba discutir cuál sería la decisión que tomarían en base a los reinos más aledaños.

Durante esos años que pasaron, Inuyasha regresó a prestarle su fuerza a Sesshomaru y dio su opinión, por más que al principio sus conocimientos sobre estrategia militar se basaran en agitar una espada y destruir a los enemigos que tuvieran enfrente. Dirigir un imperio era más que sólo fuerza bruta y eso fue algo que el hanyō aprendió junto a su hermano mayor. Inuyasha se instruyó en cuanto a estrategia, relaciones políticas y económicas, además del arte de la negociación, pero también utilizó esa fuerza heredada por Inu no Taisho y la perfeccionó. Ya sus habilidades de lucha no eran toscas y sus movimientos con la espada dejaron de ser azarosos. Ahora, Inuyasha se alzaba como uno de los guerreros más fuertes junto a Sesshomaru. Ambos dirigían ese imperio que estaban creando, lo expandieron y lo estaba convirtiendo en algo que, en unos años más, sería una gran potencia.

Una de las cosas que Inuyasha aprendió en ese tiempo es que Sesshomaru era demasiado inteligente además de fuerte. Era astuto e instruido, por lo que tuvo que esforzarse mucho para alcanzar ese nivel. Trabajó muy duro para estar a la altura. Porque sabía muy bien que, si su hermano quería, era capaz de dominar el mundo entero y algo similar era lo que esperaba de él. Por más que en la mayor parte de su vida jamás pretendió ser rey ni dueño de nada, Inuyasha se esforzó esta vez, lo hizo por su hermano y por la familia que habían armado. Ya era consciente que no era un simple _invitado_ en esas tierras, su posición era la de un gobernante como su hermano y debía actuar como tal.

En un principio, fue muy difícil acostumbrarse a esta vida, pero ya se sentía mucho más cómodo y creía que nada era imposible para él. ¿De dónde nació tanta confianza? Quién sabe, tal vez fuese el mismo poder que ganó el que la generó. Sesshomaru era el Señor de las Tierras del Oeste, pero Inuyasha era su compañero. La persona en la que Sesshomaru más confiaba y quien estaría con él en todo momento. Juntos habían creado una coalición que significó el gran auge que su reino estaba comenzando a experimentar.

¿Será algo así lo que Inu no Taisho esperó cuando pensó en ellos dos juntos como compañeros? Tal vez, pero no lo sabían con certeza. Esta era su vida ahora y así la aceptaban.

La situación, sin embargo, siempre era inquietante. Habían logrado extender sus territorios de una forma considerable durante las conquistas que lideraron. A pesar de eso, debían resolver cómo procederían con los demás reinos. Muchos habían acordado un completo vasallaje a ellos a cambio de conservar su autonomía mientras que otros aún se mostraban rebeldes y seguían manteniendo su firme postura ante la amenaza de ser invadidos.

Por su parte, Inuyasha no deseaba partir por algún tiempo. Pasaron varios meses lejos de su hogar y no quería marcharse nuevamente. Quizá firmasen algún tratado o acuerdo de no agresión. De todas formas, también había muchos que deseaban unirse con ellos, como es el caso de Koga. La tribu de los Lobos del Norte participaba activamente de las campañas militares hace algún tiempo, pero esto se debía a la peculiar amistad que compartían los líderes de ambos territorios. Inuyasha supo que la alianza era la mejor forma de proseguir, por más que odiase verle la cara a ese lobo rabioso. Ambos eran amigos y no deseaba que una guerra así destruyera eso, aunque en muchos momentos quisiera matar a Koga más que nada por ser un idiota de mierda. Algo que, sin duda, ese sarnoso no podía negar era que esa alianza lo benefició bastante y ahora su Tribu creció considerablemente también. Por este motivo, los lobos formaban parte de ese ejército que salía a luchar.

No eran necesarios muchos soldados, porque Inuyasha y Sesshomaru tenían la fuerza para derrotar a centenares de demonios, pero incluso así sabían que solos no podían. Un solo hombre no puede ganar una guerra, ni siquiera cuando son dos. Sin embargo, la realidad era que no existía nadie que pudiese comparárseles y, debido a eso, muchos prefirieron agachar sus cabezas para conservar sus vidas.

Todavía no habían discutido cómo les afectaba la reciente campaña de forma económica ni política, pero eventualmente lo harían. En este momento sólo deseaban volver a casa.

Cuando finalmente entraron a su palacio fue como dar un respiro de alivio. No podía existir nada mejor como volver a ese hogar que tanto extrañaron. Los sirvientes los recibieron con mucha emoción, agradeciendo por verlos volver con bien. ¿De qué otra forma sería? Si nadie podía vencerlos.

—¡Mamá!

Aquel grito resonó en los pasillos e Inuyasha pegó un respingo al oír esa voz, de aquella otra persona que lo llamaba de esa forma. Sus ojos buscaron rápidamente y allí vio cómo corría hasta sus brazos como si no le importara perder el aliento por sus rápidos pasos.

—¡Al fin regresaron! —dijo con emoción estrechando fuertemente a su madre.

Su segundo hijo, Ryūsei, sin duda creció bastante en su ausencia. Inuyasha se apartó un momento para poder mirarlo con cuidado. Apenas tenía cinco años, era muy pequeño, pero tenía la sensación que su niño creció mucho desde que partieron y lamentó eso. Quería estar con sus hijos ahora. Los extrañó mucho al estar separados ese tiempo. No lo diría en voz alta, porque admitir eso era algo vergonzoso, pero incluso extrañó cuando le llamaban de esa desagradable forma.

Inuyasha se inclinó a la altura de su hijo y le miró detalladamente. No pudo evitar contagiarse de la sonrisa que ese niño tenía plasmada en el rostro. Observó con cuidado sus facciones, como si no lo viese hace mucho tiempo y quisiera notar qué más había cambiado. Al igual que su hija mayor, Ryūsei nació con normalidad, pero sin duda trajo muchas sorpresas a sus padres y a todos los que lo vieron. El niño nació como un demonio completo para empezar, cosa que dejó impactado a Inuyasha. Jamás creyó que uno de sus hijos podría llegar a ser algo más que un hanyō y tardó en salir de su asombro.

Acarició la cabeza de su hijo, dándose cuenta que el cabello blanco creció mucho, pero él también lo hizo. Los ojos dorados del niño le miraron con un encantador brillo, cosa que le fascinaba apreciar. Aún no podía dejar de sorprenderse al ver esas expresiones en su cachorro, más que nada porque éste se parecía demasiado a Sesshomaru. Ryūsei era un demonio completo, al igual que su padre, pero además era idéntico a él. La facciones, las marcas en su rostro, la forma de la cara, esas orejas puntiagudas de demonio. Parecía ser hijo solamente de Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, el pequeño príncipe tenía una actitud muy diferente. Era mucho más conversador, expresivo, dulce y, en ciertas ocasiones, poseía una picardía que Inuyasha no estaba seguro dónde aprendió. El niño, a pesar de ser pequeño, era inteligente y conseguía fácilmente todo lo que deseaba.

Preguntarse las razones tras el comportamiento de su hijo ya era algo que no hacía. Desde que nació, ese pequeño trajo muchas sorpresas y ya no valía la pena encontrar las razones al respecto. Los médicos le habían explicado que el motivo por el cual su segundo hijo era yōkai y la primera hanyō era simple casualidad. Al ser ellos dos, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, yōkai y hanyō, las posibilidades de que todos sus hijos fueran hanyō o yōkai eran demasiado inciertas. Entre ambos había más sangre demoníaca que humana, por lo que decir qué podría salir de esa combinación era demasiado arriesgado.

Luego de ver a su pequeño y comprobar que era un demonio completo comprendió muchas cosas. Por eso fue que su abdomen era tan grande al tenerlo dentro quizá y, seguramente, al ser un yōkai también le exigía una cantidad de yōki estando en su vientre que Inuyasha, como hanyō, a veces era incapaz de darle, lo que provocaba su falta de energía tan grande durante esos meses y en las noches de luna nueva. Condenado mocoso, desde el inicio fue un dolor de cabeza. A pesar de decir eso, ver aquella cara sonriente lo hacía olvidarse de todo.

—Estamos en casa —mencionó a su hijo y éste asintió contento.

Una cosa que se sabía pero nadie decía en voz alta, era que ese niño tenía cierto cariño especial por su madre, aunque eso no se comentaban. No es que Ryūsei no lo quisiera a Sesshomaru, todo lo contrario, amaba mucho a su padre y lo respetaba, pero con Inuyasha tenían una relación diferente.

—No vuelvan a irse tanto —pidió el niño con un gesto triste, esperando poder convencerlos como hacía su hermana, pero sólo provocaba risa en sus padres.

—No será así por el momento —contestó Sesshomaru y acarició la cabeza de su hijo, quien recibió ese gesto con gusto.

—Eso espero —Ryūsei miró al resto de personas que allí venía y vislumbró a alguien que no esperó—. ¡Koga!

—Ey, cachorro —saludó al niño que se acercó a él—. Tú también estás enorme.

—¡Lo sé! —espetó contento—. Pronto seré más alto que mi hermana.

—Claro que no —aseguró la niña. Ella aún tenía un tamaño mucho mayor y se lo hizo notar a su hermanito midiéndose en ese instante—. ¿Ves? Eres un enano.

—¡No soy enano! Tú estiras tus orejas para verte más alta.

—Cállate, enano.

—Ya paren ustedes dos —vociferó Inuyasha para detener esa infantil discusión y suspiró hastiado. Sus hijos eran buenos, pero a veces discutían hasta darle dolor de cabeza, mocosos insoportables—. A veces olvido que son insufribles...

—Mamá, ella empezó —Ryūsei se acercó a Inuyasha buscando su protección y la niña hizo lo mismo con Sesshomaru.

—¡No es cierto! —espetó Yuzu—. Papá… —Lo miró con un puchero lastimero mientras bajaba las orejas, eso solía convencerlo.

—¡Mentirosa...!

—Suficiente —espetó Sesshomaru con una voz imponente y fuerte, lo necesario para que sus cachorros guarden silencio—. No toleraré este tipo de actitud apenas llegamos —informó mirando a ambos niños, quienes bajaron la cabeza apenados—. Entremos.

Luego de decir eso, sus hijos guardaron silencio e ingresaron completamente al palacio. Inuyasha rodó los ojos sin tener idea cuántas veces vivieron escenas parecidas. Sus niños a veces se ponían un poco inquietos y él solía pararlos, pero a veces un par de palabras de Sesshomaru eran suficientes para que ese par de críos se tranquilizaran. ¿Cómo demonios hacía eso tan fácil? El maldito tenía una presencia tan imponente que hacía temblar a sus propios hijos. Inuyasha ya lo conocía tan bien que ni sus palabras más fuertes le afectaban. Por su parte, Koga no se sorprendió por ese momento, pero consideró que no deseaba tener hijos por un largo tiempo.

Después de tanto tiempo lejos de su hogar, se dieron el gusto de descansar un poco. Inuyasha comió con placer como hace algún tiempo no hacía y se relajó mientras contestaba junto con Sesshomaru las preguntas de sus niños. Sin embargo, no podían calmarse mucho, aún debía decidir qué harían. Así que tuvieron que dejar a sus niños nuevamente al cuidado de los sirvientes de confianza y realizaron una reunión que sería definitiva.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron debatiendo con varios de los daimyō de sus tierras, junto con algunos de sus aliados como Koga, cuáles eran las consecuencias de las batallas vividas y qué era lo que les convenía a partir de ahora. No estaban en una mala posición, esa era la verdad, tenían todas las de ganar pero ni aun así podían confiarse. Existían muchos rumores de intrigas y quienes aún pensaban que eran capaces de _destruirlos_. Para Sesshomaru, eso no representaba ninguna amenaza, pero Inuyasha se sentía un poco intranquilo. No creía que existiese un enemigo lo suficientemente poderoso para vencerlos, pero temía que pudieran tomar represalias contra su familia. Sus hijos eran un gran punto débil de ambos, pero por ese motivo los protegían más que a nada. Aun así, ¿eso sería suficiente?

No pudo evitar sentirse más nervioso cuando la decisión final fue la de realizar ese tratado de paz y, para ello, era necesaria una reunión multitudinaria. Acordaron invitar a los líderes de los diferentes territorios con los cuales acordaron establecer una relación de completo vasallaje y con esos que aún parecían inflexibles. Sería una cumbre de magnitudes colosales que no ocurría hace siglos y ese evento sería lo suficiente para acabar con ese conflicto que parecía no tener fin.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que esa decisión fue la mejor, pero Inuyasha no podía dejar de sentirse turbado, sobre todo por saber que ese suceso tendría lugar en su palacio. De sólo pensar en la cantidad de gente que asistiría le daban escalofríos. Mierda, ¿por qué tenían que pasar por esto? Porque eran el reino más grande y poderoso, ¿a qué debían temer? A nada y lo sabía. Sin embargo, seguía poniéndole nervioso pensar en ello.

Por fin pudieron tener un momento de privacidad cuando todo el mundo se retiró y los dejó solos. Sesshomaru se aproximó a Inuyasha y no necesitó que éste le dijese nada para saber que esa situación no le agradaba.

—No digas nada —interrumpió Inuyasha sin querer dejarlo hablar—. Sé que es lo mejor. Sé que todo estará bien y debo soportarlo por más que me parezca una mierda eso de tener a tanta gente aquí.

—No es necesario preocuparse —dijo de todas formas— y será por poco tiempo.

—Lo sé —suspiró cansado—. De todas formas será una molestia.

No quería imaginarse lo que sería organizar un evento así de monstruoso y lo que tardarían, pero en ese momento su cuerpo y mente estaban tan agotados que no deseó siquiera imaginarlo. Sesshomaru lo distrajo en ese momento alzándole el rostro para que lo mirara. No importaba cuántos años pasasen, ese desgraciado seguía poniéndole los pelos de punta cada vez que lo miraba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Inuyasha se acercó a su hermano para besarlo y sintió ese contacto revitalizador, como agua fresca de una fuente misteriosa y atrayente.

Durante las campañas militares, solían tener sus momentos de intimidad, pero no eran muchos. Debían dejar sus asuntos personales para después porque su concentración absoluta tenía que estar puesta en sus objetivos, pero el deseo a veces les sobrepasaba. Abrazó a su hermano mayor y apretó la ropa de éste entre sus garras. Besarlo siempre le hacía olvidarse incluso de dónde estaba parado y dejase de estar ansioso por lo que fuese a pasar.

¿En qué momento se había hecho de noche? Inuyasha apenas lo notó cuando salieron de esa sala donde hicieron la reunión. Cuando buscó a sus hijos los encontró jugando con Koga. ¿Qué demonios tenía el lobo idiota que le caía bien a sus niños? Explicarse eso ya no tenía sentido. Koga era amable con sus cachorros, por más que Inuyasha no dejase de pelear con él como siempre. A pesar de llevarse bien con ellos, él y su título de _madre_ seguían siendo más importantes que cualquier otra cosa. Finalmente, pudo contestar todas las preguntas y cuestiones de sus dos monstruos.

Yuzu era muy curiosa, pero no podía negar que estaba mucho más grande y iba en camino de convertirse en una joven magnífica. Ella tenía mucha energía, pero también poseía una gran hambre de conocimientos. Solía encerrarse en la biblioteca a leer por horas, cosa que no supo de dónde sacó, pero parecía entusiasmarle saber un poco de todo. Ryūsei, en cambio, era muchísimo más inquieto e hiperactivo, por no decir travieso. Era un niño bueno, quien aún era muy pequeño para manejar su naturaleza de demonio, pero que poco a poco iba creciendo junto con sus habilidades.

A la hora de dormir, su hija se retiró a sus aposentos, pero Ryūsei quiso permanecer un poco más allí con él.

—¿Podría dormir hoy aquí? —preguntó el niño llamándole la atención.

—¿Por qué? —indagó—. ¿Hay algo malo con tu habitación?

—No, es sólo que… —titubeó cabizbajo— los extrañé y no me quiero ir.

Sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña risa se le escapó y no pudo negarse. Muchas veces, Yuzu había hecho eso, pero ya era mayor y no pedía dormir con ellos, aunque en determinada ocasión lo hacía. Su hijo aún le gustaba escabullirse en su cama.

—Claro que puedes —aseguró viendo la sonrisa del niño—. Tu papá seguro se aparecerá más tarde.

Inuyasha sabía que Sesshomaru todavía seguiría viendo los pormenores para comenzar a organizar esa dichosa cumbre, pero él ya se había cansado. Quería estar con sus hijos y que le dejasen de joder un rato con esa maldita política. Todavía seguía sintiéndose turbado al pensar en ello, por más que estaba seguro que era inevitable. De todas formas, pasaría, así que debía comenzar a acostumbrarse e involucrarse con ese tema, sin importar lo mucho que le molestara.

—Mamá —llamó Ryūsei sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Cuando sea grande… —continuó hablando provocando que Inuyasha arqueara una ceja sin querer imaginarse a dónde quería llegar—. Quiero ser tu compañero.

Cuando oyó eso quedó impactado por unos instantes, pero luego una carcajada se le escapó finalmente. ¿Qué acababa de decirle su hijo? ¿Que quería ser su compañero? Qué mocoso loco.

—¿Qué dices, hijo? —preguntó sin que la situación dejase de parecerle divertida—. No digas tonterías.

—¡Es en serio! —aseguró muy decidido, pero al ver cómo Inuyasha se burlaba entristeció—. ¿No me quieres, mamá?

—No es eso, enano —contestó mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo para acercarlo más a él—. Yo los quiero mucho a ti y a tu hermana —explicó—, pero no puedo ser tu compañero.

Sus palabras decepcionaron aún más al niño quien miró a su madre esperando que le diga una razón de por qué le negaba eso que quería.

—Yo soy el compañero de tu padre y tú eres mi hijo —resaltó esas obviedades que, a su parecer, eran suficientes motivos. Sin embargo, Inuyasha sabía que, de la misma forma que él se unió con su hermano, había muchos casos donde padres se emparejaban con sus hijos; pero este no sería el caso—. Cuando seas grande tendrás tu propio compañero.

—¿Y tiene que ser mi hermana? —preguntó mirándolo con atención—. Como tú y papá.

—No necesariamente… —contestó ladeando la cabeza mientras lo pensaba—. Puede ser alguien más, quien desees.

—No quiero que Yuzu sea mi compañera… —mencionó con una mueca de desagrado que divirtió más a Inuyasha.

—Estás demasiado chico para pensar en eso —dijo con los ojos entrecerrados sin querer saber de dónde sacó esas ideas su hijo. Sólo tenía cinco años, demasiado pequeño para preocuparse de esas cuestiones—. Vamos a dormir.

Ryūsei asintió y se metió entre las mantas junto a su madre. Pareció olvidar completamente ese asunto e Inuyasha también lo hizo. Sólo eran ideas extrañas que tenía su niño, quien aún iba creciendo y entendiendo cómo funcionaban esos patrones peculiares en los que vivían. Él podría ser lo que quisiese, sin duda siempre lo protegería. Inuyasha se rió al pensar en qué diría Sesshomaru si escuchase que su pequeño hijo andaba diciendo esas cosas, quizá después se lo comentase. Abrazó a su hijo y no durmió hasta que su tonto hermano apareció. Jamás podría tener otro compañero que no fuese él, era algo que sabía y revivía cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

* * *

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE**

Bueno, como saben, ya pasamos el capítulo 40 y he sido fiel en cuanto a actualizaciones, pero ahora tengo _malas noticias_ al respecto. Tampoco es tan grave, el fanfic no va a entrar en hiatus, sino que volveremos al ritmo de **_una vez por semana_**. Esto es debido a que no cuento con tiempo en este momento ni una amplia disponibilidad para poder escribir, editar los capítulos y subirlos. Por lo que decidí volver a este ritmo para darme el tiempo necesario de evalular los capítulos con más dedicación para subirlos, porque no quiero entregar cualquier cosa como siento que estoy haciendo. Yo no soy así y quiero dar lo mejor, pero en este momento me es imposible hacerlo dos veces por semana. Esto lo hago justamente para no entrar en hiatus ni tener que dejar esta historia por tiempo indeterminado. Quiero terminar el fanfic y no dejarlo, pero necesito tiempo. Además, estoy sufriendo hace un par de meses un bloqueo para terminarla, por lo que me voy a dedicar a trabajar en ello. Así que pido disculpas por este cambio y daré lo mejor de mí para poder llegar al final. De todas formas, la falta de comentarios me hace creer que la historia no está yendo por buen camino, cosa que también me desmotiva, no porque no tenga muchos reviews porque nunca fui una de esas autoras que llora por comentarios, sino porque al tener una cierta cantidad y ver cómo ha disminuido me hace pensar que algo estoy haciendo mal con la historia que no está gustando. Así que voy a tomarme mi tiempo también para replantearme eso, si debo cambiar algo o dejarlo.

Por lo pronto, me verán el próximo miércoles y también quiero decirles que no falta mucho para que la historia termine, espero que lo haga más allá de mis crisis existenciales(? En fin, nos vemos y gracias a quienes siguen la historia. Besitos.


	43. Capítulo 42

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XLII

—¿Es necesario que nos quedemos aquí?

Ryūsei no parecía nada conforme con esa decisión, pero no haría cambiar de opinión a su madre por más que lo intentara. Inuyasha ya no tenía ganas de contestar esa pregunta, sus hijos eran demasiado tercos y no tuvo deseos de indagar de dónde heredaron ese rasgo.

—Será por poco tiempo —aseguró una vez más—. Es mejor que se queden en esta parte del palacio durante las reuniones, luego podrán andar donde ustedes quieran, así que ya dejen de quejarse.

Por más que le hastiara, esa era la verdad. Después de varios meses de organización, el día de la cumbre había llegado e Inuyasha no podía sentirse más fastidiado al respecto. Pasó bastante tiempo hasta llegar a este momento. Entre la regularización del evento, confirmar las asistencias de los participantes, disponer el lugar del palacio dónde estarían y cuánto tiempo les tomaría ponerse de acuerdo. Todo eso llevó demasiado tiempo, pero finalmente estaba a punto de realizarse y esperaba que no durase mucho. Sin embargo, Inuyasha temía que esas negociaciones se estiraran más de lo previsto y sólo de imaginarlo quería huir de esa maldita reunión, aunque era consciente que no podía hacerlo y debía estar allí presente.

Algo que habían estado de acuerdo con Sesshomaru al momento de discutir sobre los pormenores de esa cumbre, era la seguridad de sus hijos. Nada les pasaría a sus niños estando ellos bajo el mismo techo, pero aun así no dejarían ningún cabo suelto. Sus hijos permanecerían un ala específica del palacio donde estaban sus habitaciones privadas y allí estarían seguros. Sin embargo, esa misma reclusión, que era por motivos de seguridad, a sus hijos les molestaba muchísimo.

—¿Por qué no podemos acompañarlos? —preguntó Yuzu esta vez mirando a su madre.

—Serán un montón de reuniones aburridas —contestó restándole importancia al asunto—. Es mejor que se queden aquí y nosotros vendremos apenas termine.

—Papá ya casi no viene a vernos… —Ryūsei bajó la cabeza algo triste luego de decir eso. Amaba estar con su mamá, pero también extrañaba a su padre.

Inuyasha mordió sus labios y no tuvo forma de negar eso. Con todos estos problemas, Sesshomaru había estado muy ocupado y distante, incluso de él. Claro que Inuyasha también sentía la ausencia de su compañero, pero era inevitable. Incluso él había estado con la cabeza en cualquier lado debido a esa cumbre de mierda, pero definitivamente Sesshomaru era quien se ocupaba mucho más del asunto. Entendía la situación sin embargo y no se quejaba, pero sus hijos aún eran jóvenes y deseaban ver a su padre. Acarició la cabeza del niño y le sonrió con confianza para que deje de estar tan decaído.

—Ha estado muy ocupado —admitió—, pero les aseguro que apenas termine todo este escándalo lo traeré de los pelos si es necesario.

—¿Lo harás, mamá? —Yuzu lo miró con mucha emoción cuando oyó eso. Desde que ambos hermanos aprendieron a hablar, también eran capaces de dilucidar el lenguaje soez de Inuyasha y sabían que no haría literal lo que decía—. ¿Crees que podríamos… dar un paseo juntos?

—¡Sí! —Ryūsei concordó con su hermana—. Salgamos, mamá.

—Bueno… —meditó Inuyasha al respecto—. Hace mucho que no visitamos la aldea.

Lo que decía era muy cierto. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a sus amigos y a sus hijos les agradó mucho la idea. Después que todos esos sucesos pesados acabaran les vendría bien un tiempo de descanso. Los niños ya habían crecido mucho y quería regresar a visitar a ese grupo de tontos que tanto extrañaba, suponía que Sesshomaru estaría de acuerdo con la idea, aunque su atención estuviera fija en estos próximos acontecimientos y no lo culpaba, Inuyasha también se sentía alterado debido a eso. Dejó a sus pequeños en manos de sus sirvientas de confianza y se dirigió a donde debía encontrarse con su compañero.

En el camino, Inuyasha localizó a Raiden antes de llegar. El hōkō permaneció firme y se dirigió a él cuando lo llamó. Desde hace algún tiempo, Raiden le gustaba más vivir fuera del palacio, pero nunca se mantenía alejado y, durante el día, siempre estaba cerca de él o los niños. El yōkai blanco se convirtió en un buen amigo de Inuyasha desde que lo adoptó. Por más que fuese algo torpe en un principio, el hōkō también se perfeccionó al punto de volverse un magnífico aliado, el mejor que podía tener en batalla.

No dudaba de la lealtad de esa sabandija ni de su eficiencia y confiaba en él ciegamente. Se fijó que no hubiese nadie en ese momento cerca y clavó los ojos nuevamente en el hōkō.

—No los dejes solos en ningún momento —ordenó con claridad, sin que hiciese falta especificar que hablaba de sus hijos, Raiden entendió y asintió con su cabeza antes de marcharse en dirección hacia donde los niños estarían.

Eso le tranquilizó un poco más. Sabía la fortaleza de ese demonio de cinco colas y estaba seguro que podría proteger a sus hijos o, si algo malo pasaba, escapar con ellos. De todas formas, Inuyasha sabía que nada malo ocurriría. ¿Serán sus instintos los que le hacían sobreproteger a sus crías? Tal vez, pero no se detuvo a razonar mucho eso.

Si Inuyasha tenía que decir una de las cosas que más odiaba de este evento de mierda era esperar a que todos esos condenados invitados llegaran. ¿Por qué tenía que recibirlos a todos junto a Sesshomaru? Decir aburrido para describir esas malditas horas era poco. Inuyasha no era _Señor del Oeste_ , pero ocupaba una posición de poder y debía hacerse cargo de eso. Sesshomaru era quien ostentaba el título, pero él era su compañero y quien siempre estaba a su lado. Si el tonto de su hermano no estaba, quien se quedaba a cargo era él y las decisiones solían tomarlas juntos. Por ese motivo, ahora no podía hacerse el distraído en estos momentos que eran fundamentales. Inuyasha decía que él no portaba ningún título, pero era el compañero de Sesshomaru, el otro padre de sus hijos, quien le acompañaba gobernando y en las campañas militares.

Por más que le costaba horrores, tuvo que poner su _mejor_ cara al recibir a todos aquellos que fueron llegando y a muchos los consideraba grandes idiotas, pero esas palabras no podían salir de su boca si quería que todo esto acabara pronto y de una forma pacífica para que esos desgraciados se largaran de su casa. Sin embargo, lo peor era recibir a los que no conocía. Tuvo que aprenderse varios nombres antes de ese día y lo hizo de mala gana, para no hacer quedar mal a Sesshomaru. Algo que lo hizo sentirse hastiado fue la falsedad y exagerada amabilidad con la que se presentaban con él. ¿Quién mierda invitó a esos lamesuelas? Ya tenía suficiente con Jaken lustrando las botas de su hermano para que vengan idiotas a querer hacerlo con él, esta cumbre sería horrible.

Cada líder llegó con un pequeño cortejo y sus familias en algunos casos, los cuales eran ubicados en otras secciones del palacio mientras que los líderes se dirigían en un salón para comenzar la reunión. Sin embargo, hubo quienes no asistieron y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. ¿Posible declaración de guerra? Vaya que algunos no querían dejar de joder, pero ahora tenían varios temas que tratar.

Uno de los últimos hombres que llegó ni Inuyasha o Sesshomaru lo reconocieron. Hubo un pequeño desconcierto al verlo. ¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto? Todos allí habían llegado con varios acompañantes pero ese tipo se presentó solo.

—Es un honor estar en su presencia, señores —saludó con absoluta cortesía haciendo una reverencia—. Mi nombre es Hisao y he venido en representación de mi señor Eiji de las Islas del Sur, líder de los tigres del mar.

Al decir esto, mostró dos cartas perfectamente enrolladas y provocó más intriga. Sesshomaru verificó esos papeles e Inuyasha también lo hizo. Uno era la invitación que ellos habían enviado, la cual funcionaba como una garantía para pasar al evento mientras que el otro pergamino era una carta escrita por el señor de los _Suiko_ y explicaba que una situación de máxima urgencia impedía su asistencia a la cumbre, pero que su hombre de confianza iba en su lugar. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Qué podía ser más importante que asistir a ese maldito evento multitudinario?

—Mi señor se lamenta mucho por no poder asistir —dijo nuevamente aquel hombre llamándoles la atención.

—No recuerdo que el líder de los tigres de agua se llamase Eiji —confesó Sesshomaru mirando a ese sujeto con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Qué ha sucedido con Masayoshi?

—Nuestro señor Masayoshi no ha podido asistir porque partió de este mundo de forma imprevista y su hijo asumió su cargo —explicó y una expresión de pesar se formó en su rostro—. Este motivo es por el cual no cuenta con la presencia del señor Eiji, quien manda sus disculpas, y me autorizó a tomar las decisiones que me parezcan pertinentes. Pueden confiar en mí.

Aunque ese sujeto no demostrase ninguna hostilidad, traía algo raro. Inuyasha miró de reojo a Sesshomaru y después clavó los ojos en ese tal Hisao. No parecía sospechoso en apariencia. Incluso lucía elegante, con finas ropas y no recordaba alguna vez haber visto alguien con un color de cabello tan extraño, ¿qué era? ¿Verde agua? ¿Azul claro? Quién sabe, pero sospechaba que se mezclaría bien en el agua. Además, poseía unos toques brillantes de ese mismo color raro bajo sus ojos, ¿acaso eran escamas? Al parecer.

—Siendo así… —mencionó Inuyasha y suspiró aceptando eso que decía aquel hombre.

Sea quién fuese ese tigre marino, no le importaba y quería terminar pronto con éste asunto, aunque no necesitaba compartir palabra alguna con su hermano para saber que él no estaba conforme. Lo dejaron ingresar a la cumbre y no tardó mucho más en comenzar, por suerte.

Las horas transcurrieron de una forma insoportable e Inuyasha quiso destrozar a varios imbéciles. ¿Por qué tenía que soportar a esos idiotas? Sus garras se tensaron más de una vez con ganas de cortar cabezas, pero se contuvo. Lo primero en discutir fueron los temas que giraban en torno al territorio. Varios de los líderes no tuvieron inconveniente alguno en conservar parte de sus tierras a cambio de someterse a una relación de vasallaje, pero otros no se mostraban tan conformes. Las negociaciones se volvieron interminables, pero por suerte lograron concretar un acuerdo antes de tener que llegar a las amenazas. ¿Acaso esos idiotas no se daban cuenta que estaban siendo _amables_ con ellos? Si llegaban a seguir abusándose ni él ni Sesshomaru tendrían paciencia para soportarlo.

Debía admitir que sólo bastó una mirada de Sesshomaru para que varios allí temblaran, pero cuando éste hizo una pequeña insinuación sobre lo poco beneficioso que sería para algunos entrar nuevamente en guerra, alcanzó para suavizar la ambición de esos ineptos.

Tomaron una pequeña pausa luego de horas de estar discutiendo. Esa cumbre estaba siendo tan mierda como se la imaginó, pero al menos ahora tenía un rato para respirar. Inuyasha se apartó para tomar un poco de agua y Koga se aproximó a él.

—Mierda, casi matas a ese imbécil con cara de cerdo —mencionó el lobo refiriéndose a una discusión acalorada que compartió Inuyasha con uno de los líderes y el hanyō rodó los ojos fastidiado.

—Lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por esa tontería de ser _diplomático_ —rió junto a Koga sin poder evitarlo consciente que ambos eran igual de impacientes para esos asuntos.

—Sí, espero que esto no se estire tanto o que al menos pase algo más interesante.

—Lo dudo —Inuyasha suspiró cansado y sabía que faltaría mucho más para que acabaran con esas reuniones—. Iré a ver a los niños, mantén a esos tontos controlados.

—Yo no soy tu esclavo, cara de perro —espetó molesto, pero Inuyasha sabía que podía confiar en él, a pesar de todo—. Ya, ve, no creo que tus instintos de madre te dejen sobrevivir mucho lejos de tus cachorros.

—Cállate, sarnoso de mierda.

Odiaba cuando ese estúpido le jodía, pero en ese momento no podía golpearlo como deseaba y nunca admitiría que sí, estaba un poco impaciente por ver a sus hijos. Sabía que nada malo habría pasado, ellos estaban bien, podía olerlos y sabían que no estaban lejos, pero aun así necesitaba verlos. Ya no le importaba sentirse humillado por esos impulsos sobreprotectores que tenía con sus dos crías y lo único que cruzó su cabeza en esos instantes era retirarse de ese salón infernal.

Inuyasha caminó por los pasillos con un paso rápido que demostraba su ansiedad y procuraba no ser visto. No quería que alguien viniese a joderlo ahora, pero sus deseos no fueron cumplidos. Detuvo su andar y se volteó hacia aquel que le interrumpía, el único que no podía molestarlo _tanto_.

—¿Aprovechas el primer momento para escapar? —dijo Sesshomaru aproximándose a su hermano quien le gruñó molesto.

—Iba a ver a nuestros hijos —contestó como si eso fuese suficiente razón y para él lo era.

—Ellos están bien —aseguró, pero eso Inuyasha ya lo sabía.

—Quiero estar lejos de esos idiotas un rato —admitió con pesadez. No planeaba mentirle, en ningún momento ocultó lo molesto que le resultaba ese acontecimiento.

Contrario a enojarse, Sesshomaru lo miró con un ceja arqueada y asintió, gesto que sorprendió a Inuyasha.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo.

No pudo evitar reírse cuando oyó a su hermano pronunciar esas palabras. A él tampoco le agradaba toda esa cumbre de mierda, pero disimulaba mucho mejor su desagrado. Inuyasha se alzó de hombros y comenzó a caminar junto a su hermano hasta su cuarto, donde deberían estar sus niños, pero no los encontraron allí. Algo de incomodidad le produjo no verlos en la habitación, pero quizá estuvieran en otro o los hayan llevado a comer. Por el olor del cuarto, sabía que no se habían marchado hace mucho.

—Podemos ir a buscarlos —sugirió Sesshomaru, más que nada porque sentía lo inquieto que estaba su compañero al no ver a sus cachorros donde deberían estar.

—No… —meditó unos instantes mientras miraba la habitación y luego a su hermano—. Aya y Maya deben estar con ellos, y no podemos demorarnos mucho.

Hubo algunos instantes donde dudó y tuvo ganas de ir con sus hijos en vez de volver a esa reunión, pero sabía que no podían retrasarse mucho. Es más, ya deberían estar volviendo. Bufó con desgano deseando con fuerza que estos molestos momentos acabaran, pero sabía que irremediablemente sería así y debía soportarlo. Su hermano era alguien importante y, por más que le molestase toda la burocracia política, debía acompañarlo también en esto. De eso se trataba el compañerismo, ¿verdad? Sesshomaru contaba con él y defraudarlo no era un opción.

Inuyasha sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna cuando la mano frío de Sesshomaru le acarició el rostro. Alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver. ¿Cuándo se acercó tanto? Maldito idiota sigiloso.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó mirándolo con cierta intriga, aunque una parte de él sospechaba qué hacía, no era la primera vez que notaba la _forma_ en que Sesshomaru le miraba.

Había costado algo de tiempo, pero ya se sentía capaz de dilucidar algunas de las miradas de su hermano. A pesar de tener tan poca expresión, Sesshomaru le transmitía muchos cosas al verlo. Ya no era el desprecio del pasado, era algo cálido y que le hacía temblar todo su interior al percibirlo. En esos instantes, sólo deseó acercarse más a él. ¿Cómo ese estúpido era tan magnético? Quizá sólo fuese Inuyasha quien se sentía tan atraído y más valía que sí, nadie más podía recibir esa mirada.

—Pueden esperar un poco más —dijo Sesshomaru con esa voz profunda que estremecía a su pequeño hermano. Dejó que sus manos descendieran por el cuerpo de Inuyasha y lo atrajo hacia él para robarle el aliento como hace un tiempo no disfrutaba.

Ese beso funcionó casi como un elixir revitalizador para ambos. Inuyasha se aferró a su hermano con desespero y la forma en que su boca se movió resultó casi salvaje. ¿De dónde nacían tantas ansias? Tal vez porque hacía algo de tiempo que no se tocaban con suficiente intimidad y ahora, con tan solo un simple beso, bastaba para desatar ese deseo acumulado. Sintió cómo Sesshomaru pasaba las garras por su ropa e Inuyasha enredó algunos dedos entre los cabellos de su hermano. Rayos, qué bien sabía la boca de ese desgraciado.

Un suspiro se le escapó entre los labios de su hermano y se separó estando agitando, aunque también notó cómo a éste le pesaba un poco su respiración. Apreciar la forma en que lo deseaba era algo espectacular.

—¿Hay que volver ya? —murmuró Inuyasha sin querer dejar de abrazarlo y parecía que Sesshomaru tampoco deseaba soltarlo.

—Sí… —contestó, pero ni aun así se apartaron. Sus manos acariciaron la espalda de su hermanito y volvió a darle otro beso.

A ese le siguieron otros y más, pero finalmente debían volver. Por más que desearan otras cosas, sabían que para eso no tenían tiempo. Era una gran decepción, pero no les convenía dejar a ese grupo de idiotas esperándolos demasiado. Se fundieron un poco más en la boca del otro, cosa que les dio el suficiente ánimo para seguir y forjaron una muda promesa de continuar después.

Inuyasha sabía que necesitaba de mucho autocontrol para no matar a nadie hasta que esa jodida cumbre acabara, pero Sesshomaru se encargaría de él.

.

.

.

—Mamá va a molestarse mucho… —dijo nuevamente Yuzu y su pequeño hermano se volteó a verla.

—Por eso no se lo diremos —aseguró Ryūsei, pero la niña no parecía convencida.

Tampoco era tan grave, sólo habían salido a dar un paseo por los jardines sin que los sirvientes los vean. Aya y Maya eran divertidas, pero nunca les dejaban hacer ciertas cosas por temor a que algo malo pasara. Además, Inuyasha aclaró que no quería que saliesen de esa ala del palacio y sólo habían ido a los jardines privados, así que no estaban desobedeciendo y además nada malo pasaría. Sólo sería un rato y Raiden los acompañaba. El hōkō los obedecía casi tanto como si fuesen el mismo Inuyasha y, técnicamente, no estaban solos si él los acompañaba.

Después de un rato, Yuzu pareció relajarse y jugó con su hermano. Ryūsei era pequeño, pero era mucho más salvaje que ella, incluso fue él quien tuvo la idea de salir a jugar afuera. El niño se aburría fácilmente estando dentro, le gustaba más andar entre la naturaleza y a veces _luchaba_ con su hermana, aunque Yuzu estaba mucho más experimentada que él en combate. Su madre hacía algunos años que venía entrenándole y Sesshomaru también participaba de esas lecciones, además le mostraban cómo usar sus sentidos de una forma apropiada. Más de una vez, Inuyasha la había llevado a cazar con él. Su velocidad, agilidad y astucia se habían incrementado, incluso le explicaba cómo sobrevivir fuera, asumiendo que ella desearía realizar sus propias exploraciones cuando fuese mayor.

En cambio, Ryūsei aún estaba empezando con ese desarrollo y el ansioso niño estaba impaciente por conseguir más fuerza. Quería ser como sus padres, poderoso como ellos, y deseaba crecer para lograr un nivel similar. Aprendía bastante rápido, aunque no lo suficiente para lograr vencer a su hermana, quien le llevaba unos cuantos años de experiencia. Realizar alguno de esos entrenamientos dentro era difícil, así que era mejor hacerlo afuera.

Intentó alcanzar a Yuzu con sus garras, pero ella lo esquivó fácilmente y con un rápido movimiento apartó a su hermanito provocando que cayese al suelo. Tenía que usar la fuerza del oponente en su contra, eso le enseñó su padre y cada vez iba aprendiendo más.

—Eso no se vale… —se quejó Ryūsei mientras se tocaba la cabeza donde se había golpeado al caer.

—Sólo es práctica —aseguró ella acercándose al niño para ayudarlo a pararse—. Pronto a ti también te saldrá.

El niño no pareció conforme y Raiden se aproximó a ellos en ese instante. El hōkō lamió la mano de su pequeño amo para animarlo y eso le provocó una sonrisa. Algún día sería tan fuerte como sus padres y vencería a su hermana. Quién sabe, tal vez también tendría su propio _colmillo_.

Estuvieron a punto de comenzar algún otro juego o lo que sea, pero algo raro en el ambiente les llamó la atención. Alguien que no conocían se estaba acercando a donde estaban, pero eso no podía ser, se supone que nadie vendría hasta donde estaban. Raiden cambió a su forma más grande y mostró los dientes mientras observaba a ese intruso. Aquel gesto demostró a los hermanos que no se trataba de nadie conocido y si el hōkō alzaba tanto la guardia no podían esperar nada bueno. Sin embargo, al ver a ese sujeto tuvieron la sensación que Raiden estaba equivocado.

—Buenas tardes, príncipes —saludó con amabilidad y Raiden se puso en medio para evitar que se acerque más—. Es un honor conocerlos, soy Hisao de las Islas del Sur —se presentó observando a los niños y luego a la bestia blanca que lo miraba amenazante—. Admiro la tenacidad de su guardián al protegerlos, pero les aseguro que no hay nada que temer.

Esas palabras ni sus gestos se venían con alguna mala intención, pero aun así Raiden no se movió y ambos hermanos no dijeron nada por algunos instantes. Ellos conocían a pocos líderes de tribus, a excepción de Koga, y no podían confiarse de aquel extraño. Yuzu fue quien se alzó, erguida con elegancia como le habían enseñado, acarició el lomo de Raiden para tranquilizarlo y que dejara de gruñirle a ese sujeto.

—No suele confiarse de los que no conoce —contestó con la voz firme mirando al hombre con seriedad. En ese momento ya no era una niña que estaba jugando con su hermano, era la princesa de las Tierras del Oeste y debía demostrarlo—. Menos de aquellos que rompen las reglas, señor Hisao del Sur.

Aquel sujeto miró sorprendido a la niña por su forma de hablarle, pero al instante le sonrió. Ella sabía que esa parte del palacio estaba prohibida para los participantes de la cumbre y su presencia allí podría ser fácilmente interpretada como una traición al acuerdo.

—Oh, no me malentienda, princesa —mencionó apenado, colocando una mano sobre su pecho—. He llegado aquí dando un paseo por el palacio y decidí acercarme a saludarlos cuando los vi —Alzó su cabeza para mirar el castillo que se mostraba imponente junto a ellos—. Es una estructura maravillosa, no tenemos nada parecido en…

—Señor —interrumpió Yuzu—, le recomiendo que regrese a las habitaciones asignadas a los invitados. Esta ala del castillo no está dispuesta para tal fin.

La impaciencia de la niña se notó con claridad. Ella quería que ese hombre se marchara pronto y que no se creara ningún alboroto. No parecía dispuesto a atacarlos o algo similar, pero su presencia allí sin duda era sospechosa. No se creía la excusa de que se había "perdido" y terminó donde ellos estaban por casualidad. Era joven, no estúpida. De todas formas, no debía mostrarse intranquila ante ese hombre y menos transmitirle esos sentimientos a su hermano. Ryūsei no dijo nada, sólo se mantuvo cerca de su ella y miró a ese tipo con sus ojos entrecerrados, deseando que se vaya con las mismas ganas.

—Tiene razón —asintió Hisao—. Lamento haberlos importunado, príncipes, aunque debo decir que es una sorpresa conocerles —Observó con detenimiento a ambos. Ella se parecía mucho a su madre y el niño al padre. Una hanyō y un yōkai, qué interesante casualidad—. Ha heredado los rasgos de su madre, princesa —dijo con una sonrisa y la niña le miró sorprendida por sus palabras—. Y el joven príncipe ha de ser tan fuerte como el señor Sesshomaru.

Ryūsei se tensó cuando sintió que se dirigía a él y le miraba de esa misma forma que a Yuzu. No quería contestar eso y tuvo ganas de soltar algún insulto, pero nada se le ocurría. Ojalá su mamá estuviera allí, a él siempre se le ocurría algo que decir.

—Son nuestros padres —mencionó Yuzu comenzando a sentir cómo su impaciencia se transformaba en molestia—. Es natural que nos parezcamos a ellos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —aseguró con suavidad—. Sin embargo… Me intriga la naturaleza de los hanyō —Aquel comentario asombró al par de hermanos y les dio aún más desconfianza—. Usted es como su madre, lo que significa que posee sangre humana en sus venas y…

—Si nos disculpa —lo cortó la niña nuevamente sin querer hablar más con él—. Nos retiraremos —anunció haciéndole una señal a su hermano para que subiese al lomo de Raiden—. Le pido que no se demore en regresar y respete las normas estipuladas, señor Hisao.

El hombre supo que ese sería el final de la conversación, más aún cuando observó a la niña subirse también sobre aquella bestia. ¿Había hecho algo malo queriendo conversar? Posiblemente. Por lo visto, los señores del Oeste habían criado a sus hijos cautelosos y precavidos.

—Le agradezco su atención, princesa —Hizo una reverencia nuevamente—. Que tengan un buen día.

Observó cómo el blanco hōkō emprendía el vuelo con los jóvenes príncipes en su lomo y desaparecían de su vista. Poco se sabía sobre los herederos de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, pero algunos rumores se desprendían. Qué interesante noticia confirmar que se trataban de un hanyō y un yōkai. ¿Ella sería tan fuerte como su madre? ¿Y el niño tan feroz como el mismo Señor del Oeste? Era un duda que muchos tenían y tantos otros aún meditaban. Regresó a la reunión que estaba a punto de volver a reanudarse mientras seguía pensando al respecto de toda esa información que acababa de reunir.

* * *

 **Notas:** Algo que quería comentar que me olvidé en el capítulo pasado es una cosa que me pasó. Después de escribir estos capítulos, me había puesto a leer un fanfic en inglés de Inuyasha donde tenía un hijo que se llama Ryusei y me quedé impactada, ni que fuera un nombre tan común, qué sé yo. El fanfic no me gustó de todas formas, no lo terminé de leer, me dejó con un sabor amargo... y mi Ryusei es mejor(? jajaja

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y los comentarios con ánimos, eso ayuda a mi espíritu cansado y aliviana mi depresión maníaca. Tengo muchas cuestiones dando vueltas alrededor de mi cabeza, pero me siento fuerte en este momento. El fanfic va a estar bien, no va a ser cancelado ni entrar en hiatus, se los recuerdo. Al menos esto quiero hacerlo bien.

Me despido hasta la semana que viene y les deseo una Feliz Navidad. Que se rían, se diviertan con sus familias y coman muchísimo. Nos vemos la próxima!


	44. Capítulo 43

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XLIII

La cumbre duró unos exactos tres días, los cuales resultaron agobiantes y largos para más de uno, pero los asuntos importantes finalmente encontraron un común acuerdo. Habría paz, al menos en una parte de esas tierras. Los Señores del Oeste aún sabían que un gran número de obstinados se levantarían en su contra y tampoco descartaban la idea de una traición por parte de aquellos que juraron lealtad. Sin embargo, no era algo que pudieran predecir y, por el momento, debían terminar de cerrar ese acuerdo. Para tal fin, en el palacio se desarrollaría una gran fiesta para concluir esa reunión multitudinaria. Los líderes podrían disfrutar junto a sus familias y cortejos que los habían acompañado, relajándose por fin después de esos días sin descanso.

Por su parte, Inuyasha estaba completamente aliviado porque todo esto fuese a acabar pronto. Sólo sería esa fiesta y ya los imbéciles esos se largarían de sus territorios, no veía la hora que eso pasara. Aunque aún faltaba la parte más difícil, pasar horas y horas rodeado de un montón de gente que no deseaba ver y, además, sus propios hijos estarían presentes.

Dejó que Aya le recogiera el cabello en una cola alta. Hoy debía estar _elegante_ pero la ropa fina o las joyas no eran para él. Sin embargo, dejó que la chica lo peinara, cosa que ya no le molestaba en realidad. Incluso su cabello había crecido más desde que vivía en el palacio y esas criadas se encargaban de cuidarlo. ¿Será por cepillarlo y lavarlo con esos aceites de olores suaves? Quizá, pero debía admitir que era agradable sentir su cabello mucho más dócil y que ya no fuera un atractivo nido para los pájaros.

A alguien que no le gustaba que lo peinen o usar ropas elegantes tampoco era a su hijo. Ryūsei se movió muy inquieto mientras que la sirvienta intentaba terminar de acomodar su cabello y sus ropas. Al niño le molestaba mucho usar esas prendas, eran pesadas y demasiado largas, con eso no podía correr o jugar, pero aun así lo obligaban a llevarlas.

—Príncipe, por favor… —pidió Aya mientras intentaba terminar de atar sus ropas.

—No quiero usar esto —se quejó una vez más e intentó que ella lo soltara.

—Ya para, enano —espetó Inuyasha provocando que su hijo lo mirara y detuviera su berrinche—. Sólo es ropa, no un castigo, así que deja de joder.

Ryūsei no se mostró conforme, pero de todas formas le hizo caso a su madre. Frunció los labios molesto mientras dejaba que la joven terminara de vestirlo. No era un castigo, pero la inconformidad que sentía era muy similar. ¿Por qué él debía ir a esa fiesta? No los habían dejado salir de esa parte del palacio durante los días que se hicieron las reuniones, ahora no entendía por qué debía asistir.

—Ya está —anunció la sirvienta después de acomodarle el cabello. El joven señor tenía el pelo blanco mucho más largo, el cual hacía resaltar aún más sus facciones y esas marcas de yōkai heredadas de su padre.

—Mira —dijo Inuyasha asombrado acercándose a su hijo—. Así de arreglado no pareces mi enano.

Aunque intentó hacerle una broma, Ryūsei no sonrió y miró muy ofendido a su madre, pero eso sólo provocaba risa. Ya sabía que el enano no quería ir a una celebración aburrida, ni el mismo Inuyasha estaba muy entusiasmado por asistir, pero era inevitable. Si los otros líderes se presentaban con sus familias, ellos también llevarían a la suya.

—Anda —mencionó inclinándose frente a su pequeño y le sonrió para que dejara de estar enojado—. Te prometo que no será tan malo, nos divertiremos.

Inuyasha intentó sonar seguro, pero tampoco lo estaba del todo. Esa celebración lo ponía tenso, aunque de hecho así había estado durante todos esos días y más ahora que tendría que estar con sus niños en el mismo lugar que toda esa gente. Nos les quitaría los ojos de encima de todas formas, además estaba Koga —en quien confiaba por más que lo irritara— y Raiden, quienes cuidarían a los pequeños también. No había por qué preocuparse, estaba exagerando. Sesshomaru jamás haría nada que pusiera en peligro a su familia. Debía relajarse y pensar que, cuando más pronto fueran a la fiesta, más pronto terminaría todo ese evento maldito.

—Bien… —masculló el niño no muy convencido—. ¿Pero no puedo usar otra cosa? Me tropiezo con esta ropa.

—Eso es porque corres en vez de caminar —comentó resaltando lo inquieto que era ese niño. Acarició ese pequeño rostro que se parecía tanto al de Sesshomaru—. Trata de estar tranquilo —pidió con la atención de su hijo en él—. Sé que es una molestia, pero hay que quedar bien frente a esos bastardos.

Sus palabras sacaron una risa de su pequeño y éste asintió. Tal vez debería medirse al hablar con su hijo para que éste no repita sus formas de hablar, pero siempre lo olvidaba. Sin embargo, Ryūsei parecía divertirse mucho cuando lo oía maldecir. Estuvo a punto de acariciarle el cabello, pero se abstuvo para no despeinarlo, aunque sería el mismo niño quien lo haría en algún momento.

En ese instante, a la habitación entró su hija mayor e Inuyasha permaneció mirándola impresionado. Vaya, qué bella estaba su niña. Yuzu se había colocado un kimono de un azul muy claro con algunos detalles en flores. La seda de la ropa quedó maravillosa en ella. Incluso su cabello recogido tenía algunos adornos y las orejas perrunas se mostraron altivas sobre su cabeza. Realmente se veía muy bella.

—Llegó la princesa —dijo acercándose a su hija y ésta se sonrojó un por su comentario.

—Es demasiado, ¿verdad? —preguntó alzando las mangas amplias del kimono—. Le dije a Maya que no me quedaría bien, pero…

—Cálmate —la interrumpió—. Luces muy bien.

—Sí —asintió Ryūsei—. Si no fuera por las orejas no te reconocería.

Yuzu miró de una mala forma a su pequeño hermano e Inuyasha no pudo evitar reírse. Sus pequeños se quería bastante, pero también solían molestarse. ¿Habrán copiado ese comportamiento viendo la relación de él con Sesshomaru? Creía que no, aunque tampoco podía negar que eran una pareja peculiar en muchos sentidos.

Ya se había acostumbrado totalmente a esa vida que tenía. Desde de esos años junto a Sesshomaru y con dos hijos debía haberlo aceptado como mínimo. Ellos eran compañeros, pero compartían mucho más que lo simplemente estipulado de los enlaces yōkai. Su relación, la entrega, y la forma en que convivían; todo era atípico, pero no les importaba. Ellos se amaban y era lo único que interesaba. Quizá fuese extraño, pero tenía la idea que eso los hacía más fuertes. Tenían una unión que no se comparaba con nada existente en ese mundo demoníaco, pero no les importaba. Todo lo contrario, de esa forma era cómo les gustaba vivir.

Se retiró finalmente con sus hijos para dirigirse al gran salón donde se haría esa fiesta y allí se encontraron con Sesshomaru. Éste los miró de una forma suave, con orgullo en sus ojos. Esa era la familia que habían construido, la cual les hacía felices todos los días.

Una de las partes más engorrosas de esa velada era tener que _socializar_. Era un fastidio tener que escuchar los comentarios y halagos de todas esas personas. Sin mencionar las presentaciones infinitas, había quienes no se detenían hasta que cada miembro de su familia los saludase e Inuyasha no sabía cómo cortar esas conversaciones de una forma cortés. Había aprendido mucho junto a Sesshomaru, pero le era imposible ser amable en momentos así. Estaba acostumbrado a decir lo que pensaba y no podía evitarlo. No era como su tonto hermano, quien parecía estar muy habituado a todo ese tipo de protocolos.

Inevitablemente, también debieron presentar a sus hijos, sobre todo a aquellos que no los conocían y muchos lucieron impresionados al ver a los príncipes. Yuzu contestó con mucha cordialidad cuando le hablaban, ella era muy educada a pesar de ser joven, una actitud que había adoptado de Sesshomaru probablemente. La niña sonreía y hablaba con una dulce delicadeza, cosa que llamaba la atención de todos los que se acercaron. Ella se comportaba como una verdadera princesa, cosa que evidentemente muchos cumplidos destacaron. Ryūsei estaba un poco más callado y mucho no conversaba cuando se dirigían a él. Aún era pequeño y le aburrían este tipo de cosas, pero seguramente cuando fuese más grande se adaptaría como su hermana. Hacía muy poco que el niño había empezado a tener lecciones y entrenamientos, pero cualquier cosa que representara estar quieto demasiado tiempo era una molestia para Ryūsei.

—¿Podemos ir a jugar? —preguntó repentinamente mirando a sus padres para pedir permiso.

Inuyasha miró a Sesshomaru un momento y éste no realizó ninguna señal que se le hizo negativa. Por su parte, él no tenía problema en dejarlos irse.

—Pueden —dijo finalmente—. Vayan a molestar a Koga un rato.

El niño sonrió cuando obtuvo el permiso y se apartó de ellos para ir a buscar al lobo. Raiden lo siguió en ese instante y Yuzu también estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

—Veré que no haga ningún desastre —mencionó ella antes de retirarse e Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la veía irse.

Por alguna razón, a pesar que Yuzu apenas tenía diez años, ella se sentía mayor y responsable por su hermano. Era una niña muy peculiar, pero sin duda hermosa.

—Es muy responsable —comentó Inuyasha mirando en dirección hacia donde sus hijos se marcharon.

—Ha aprendido bien —Sesshomaru asintió concordando con su hermano.

—Nuestra hija es igual de aburrida que tú —bromeó mirándolo con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—¿Debo suponer que Ryūsei es quien se parece a ti? —mencionó pensando que resultaba extraño que el yōkai fuese quien era más similar a Inuyasha en carácter y su pequeña hanyō tuviera algunas actitudes suyas.

—A él tampoco le gusta estar quieto —meditó y Sesshomaru le dio la razón, aunque esto probablemente se debiera a que Ryūsei era un niño y se aburría fácilmente. Quizá cambiara cuando creciera. En ese instante, Inuyasha recordó algo que había olvidado decirle a Sesshomaru y sonrió al pensarlo—. ¿Sabes qué me dijo cuando volvimos de la campaña? —Su hermano lo miró con intriga, esperando a que continúe—. Dijo: _"Cuando sea grande quiero ser tu compañero."_

Una pequeña carcajada se le escapó al recordar aquel momento. Su niño tenía una imaginación algo extraña, pero sin duda le causó mucha gracia y le pareció adorable ese pedido. Pensó que Sesshomaru también creería lo mismo, pero no vio eso en su rostro, cosa que le confundió.

—¿Por qué dijo eso? —indagó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No lo sé —Inuyasha se encogió de hombros—. Es un niño, piensa tonterías todo el tiempo —Al menos, para él era una tontería, la cual estaba seguro que Ryūsei ya había olvidado, pero la forma en que lo miró Sesshomaru le daba la sensación que no le agradó para nada lo que le dijo—. ¿Qué? No me digas que estás celoso de tu hijo… ¿o sí?

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta y lo único que pudo hacer fue reír. ¿En serio Sesshomaru estaba celoso? ¡Esto era muy divertido! No podía creerlo y de un niño de cinco años, que además era su hijo. Sin duda su hermano era un estúpido y celoso psicópata.

—No debe pensar en esas cosas —sentenció el yōkai e Inuyasha rodó los ojos al oírlo.

—Sólo es un niño —recordó nuevamente—. Pasa mucho tiempo conmigo y no sabía qué estaba diciendo.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que no podía serlo porque ya tenía un compañero —contestó Inuyasha acercándose un poco más—. Se lo expliqué y él lo entendió. Ya deja de preocuparte y no estés celoso de nuestro hijo.

—Ridículo —aseguró reafirmando que no eran _celos_ , sólo le había llamado la atención esas palabras de su hijo, aunque debía admitir que sí tenía mucho cariño por su madre—. Pero es un hecho que lo consientes demasiado.

—Sí, como si tú no lo hicieras —espetó un poco enojado y finalmente bufó sin comprender cómo algo que se supone debía ser gracioso se convirtió en eso. Maldito Sesshomaru aburrido—. No sé por qué jodes tanto —dijo cruzando los brazos dentro de sus mangas—. No es como si Ryūsei estuviese esperando crecer para matarte y derrocarte, y así quedarse conmigo.

Había dicho eso con mucho sarcasmo, pero la forma en que lo miró su hermano idiota le demostró que en verdad lo estaba pensando.

—No pasará, Sesshomaru —aseguró sin creer que hiciera falta.

—Lo sé —concordó finalmente. Su hijo no podría hacer algo así. Era muy pequeño aún. No quería imagina cuando perdiera esa dulce inocencia que le caracterizara, menos que se pusiera en su contra. Confiaría que así no sería.

—No olvides que él también te quiere —mencionó Inuyasha con certeza porque era consciente de lo mucho que sus hijos amaban a su padre y deseaban estar a su lado tanto como con él. Tener este tipo de discusiones era algo tonto.

Su conversación no duró mucho más porque otras personas se acercaron a hablarles. Todo estuvo bien, hasta que Inuyasha notó cómo un considerable grupo de féminas se aproximaban a Sesshomaru con exagerada pleitesía. ¿Qué les pasaba? Tanta amabilidad le pareció exagerada. Esas sonrisas, las formas en que se acercaban y los halagos que le regalaban a su hermano idiota. Malditas putas, ¿por qué siempre se encontraba con estas que parecía desesperadas por colgarse del imbécil? ¿Acaso no veían que él estaba ahí? Tuvo grandes deseos de matar a más de una esa noche.

Por supuesto que se hizo notar junto a su hermano idiota y recibió algunos halagos también, pero eso no le importó. Con acidez, las echó de forma _sutil_ y esperó que no pensaran en volver a acercarse.

—Qué simpáticas —mencionó con ironía mientras se volteaba a Sesshomaru—. ¿Te acostaste con alguna de ellas mientras vagabas por el mundo?

No recibió una respuesta instantánea y eso le molestó más. Sesshomaru notó que estaba celoso, pero no iba a admitirlo. Pensar cuando el imbécil andaba por ahí como nómade haciendo quién sabe qué cosas y acostándose con quien quisiera le molestaba. Aunque no sabía si era necesariamente así, pero tenía una sospecha, por más que Sesshomaru no lo dijera.

—Quizá… —dijo Sesshomaru sin darle mucha importancia al asunto—. Cuando rondabas a una sacerdotisa.

Al oír esas palabras, un escalofrío le recorrió. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso que le dijo con esas estúpidas? Su hermano era un idiota. En ese momento, Inuyasha no estaba ni cerca de pensar cómo cambiaría su vida, aunque, probablemente, Sesshomaru estaba igual que él. Ellos peleaban a muerte en ese momento y no podían mirarse de otra forma que no fuera con odio, todo lo contrario a como estaban ahora. Vivían juntos, dirigían un imperio, tenían dos niños, se amaban… Rayos, sí que habían cambiado demasiado, pero sin duda fue para bien.

—Idiota… —masculló Inuyasha mientras miraba hacia un lado molesto.

Un suspiro molesto se escapó de él sin que pudiera evitarlo. Era ridículo sentir celos, pero su relación se había fortificado de una forma que ya era natural para ellos. Ambos eran posesivos con el otro, pero no había nada de qué preocuparse en realidad. Inuyasha no dudaba de su hermano y éste tampoco. Después de todas las cosas que habían pasado, no había manera que llegasen a desistir de esto que tenían. Luego de superar tanta mierda, ¿cómo no querer a ese desgraciado? A veces cuando miraba su cara de piedra se lo preguntaba porque, por más que Sesshomaru siguiese sin mostrar mucha expresión, a él lo miraba con un cálido afecto. Nunca creyó que su hermano lo viese de esa manera ni tuvieran una vida así, pero le agradaba haber continuado con toda esa locura.

Hubo un instante donde Inuyasha no notó cuando su hermano se aproximó a él y le acarició la espalda de una forma imperceptible. A pesar de tener esa ropa, un cosquilleo nervioso le recorrió la piel y miró a Sesshomaru sorprendido por sus acciones. ¿Acaso intentaba reconfortarlo y que no estuviera molesto? Quizá. Si estuvieran solos, resolverían esto fácilmente con algún contacto más profundo, pero debían abstenerse en esos momentos en público.

Ojalá se habrían besado, ambos tuvieron muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero se apartaron cuando alguien más se acercó y, al ver de quién se trataba, la intriga creció en ellos.

—Mis señores —mencionó aquel hombre haciendo una reverencia—. Es un placer estar en esta velada con ustedes luego de acabar los tratados.

—Disfrute ahora que ya acabó, Hisao —dijo Inuyasha sin saber cómo recordó el nombre de ese tipo. Durante esos días se aprendió el de varios en realidad. Aunque no pudo evitar fijarse en el otro sujeto frente a ellos, quien les miraba de una forma muy intrigante.

—Así será —asintió y luego señaló con suavidad al hombre a su lado—. Quiero presentarles a mi señor Eiji, señor de las Islas del Sur y líder de los tigres del mar.

Sin poder evitarlo, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru compartieron una mirada asombrados por esa revelación. Hasta donde sabían, el líder de los Suiko no podía presentarse debido a un impedimento resultado de la repentina muerte de su padre. ¿Qué había pasado que ahora estaba ahí?

—Me honra estar en su presencia y finalmente conocerlos —dijo el tal Eiji con una voz grave y profunda, sumamente tranquila—. Lamento no haber podido participar en la cumbre, pero no quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad de ver a los Señores del Oeste.

En un principio, no supieron qué decir por la sorpresa, pero al instante se repusieron. Por más que fuera inesperado, debían seguir con esas jodidas pleitesías.

—También para nosotros es un placer conocerlo —contestó Sesshomaru por ambos—. Mis condolencias por la muerte de su padre.

—Le agradezco, señor Sesshomaru —contestó asintiendo—. Ha sido un momento muy duro, pero ya hemos podido resolverlo. Además, Hisao me ha informado que todo acabó de manera favorable en la cumbre.

—Por fin acabó —suspiró Inuyasha provocando que ese sujeto le mirara. No supo por qué, pero le parecía algo raro, aunque no se enfocó mucho en ello.

—En efecto… —mencionó pensativo mientras observaba a ambos señores, pero al instante pareció dispuesto a retirarse—. Espero que podamos hablar más durante la noche.

—Esperemos —dijo Sesshomaru—. Pase una buena noche.

Cuando acabaron esa conversación, aquel par de hombres se retiraron y ambos no pudieron evitar mirarse extrañados. Sin duda eso había sido raro e Inuyasha no necesitaba preguntar nada para saber que Sesshomaru pensaba lo mismo. De todas formas, no había razón para enfocarse esos tipos. Si tenían que ser sinceros, nadie en esa fiesta lucía ordinario, así que no podían quejarse.

La noche fluyó de una forma amena, por más que sonase inesperado. Aquellos invitados parecían disfrutar la fiesta, la comida y el entretenimiento que allí estaba dispuesto. Por su parte, Inuyasha estaba muy aburrido. Ya no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie más y estaba muy cansado de todas esas cosas protocolares. Se dedicó a comer y que fuese Sesshomaru quien hiciera sociales, aunque lo que no bebió casi fue licor. Apenas tomó unos sorbos y el desagradable sabor le atacó la garganta, aunque debía admitir que después de un rato no sabía tan mal. Sin embargo, sólo tomó poco cuando le ofrecieron y la verdad le dio sueño. ¿Cuándo demonios iba a terminar todo esto? Ojalá que fuese pronto porque ya estaba harto de oír ridículas conversaciones, historias de guerras de hace cientos de años y grandes hazañas de los líderes de las tribus. Al principio estuvo bien, pero después de un rato tanta palabrería lo cansó.

¿Quedaría muy mal si se marchaba de forma sigilosa? Tuvo la impresión que sí, pero ya no le importaba. Quería irse, por más que supiera que no debía. No creía que nadie lo extrañara, pero otro pensamiento atacó su mente, el cual le impidió irse. ¿Dónde estaban sus hijos? Ya llevaba un rato sin verlos. Sabía que estaban con Koga aún, además que Raiden los cuidaba, pero le extrañó no verlos. Los buscó, pero su olfato estaba algo desorientada con tanta gente alrededor. ¿Dónde estarían sus cachorros? ¿Acaso ese lobo tonto los habría llevado afuera? Golpearía a ese sarnoso si algo les pasaba a sus niños.

Estuvo a punto de ir a buscarlos, pero se chocó de forma inesperada con alguien que le impidió seguir e Inuyasha se sorprendió al notar que era ese raro tigre marino.

—Inuyasha —mencionó Eiji al verlo—. Qué placer encontrarlo nuevamente, ¿se estaba marchando?

—Ah, no… —contestó mirándolo—. Sólo buscaba a mis hijos.

—Oh, los jóvenes príncipes, no los he visto lamentablemente.

—Bueno, son niños… —dijo alzando los hombros sin darle importancia al asunto—. Deben andar corriendo por ahí.

Quiso retirarse en ese instante, pero no lo hizo porque ese hombre le siguió hablando. ¿Por qué debía ser amable nuevamente y conversar con esos molestos invitados? Ya estaba harto, quería que se largaran de su casa. Sólo un poco más. Tenía que aguantar un poco más y ya. Sin embargo, ese Eiji del Sur le lucía bastante extraño, pero no parecía malintencionado. Le habló de una forma agradable y suave, pero tenía unos ojos oscuros que le miraban fijamente y le incomodaba. Debía admitir que el sujeto era armonioso físicamente. Tenía el cabello muy largo, de ese color verde extremadamente claro, y las pequeñas y brillantes escamas bajo sus ojos, enmarcando sus finas facciones. ¿Atractivo? Sí, quizás esa fuese la palabra para describirlo, aunque del único que solía pensar así era de Sesshomaru.

—¿Se ha divertido en la fiesta? —preguntó Eiji queriendo conversar un poco más con él.

—Algo —contestó—. No estoy muy acostumbrado a estas cosas.

—Entiendo, pero debe acostumbrarse al ser la pareja de alguien tan importante como Sesshomaru.

Una mueca de cansancio se formó en el rostro de Inuyasha. Claro que sabía eso, era el único motivo que lo tenía ahí en realidad, soportando todas esas cosas que, para él, no eran más que una pérdida de tiempo.

—Sí, aunque él no me necesita para esto —contestó Inuyasha pensando en que Sesshomaru podría estar en esas reuniones sin necesidad que lo acompañe, pero sabía que debía hacerlo de todas formas.

—Debo disentir ante su opinión —habló el yōkai llamándole la atención—. Para un líder tener un compañero fuerte es muy importante, es algo que debe decidirse con cuidado, sobre todo cuando uno ocupa un cargo importante.

No quiso discutir, simplemente porque no lo deseaba, pero entre ellos las cosas no habían sido así. Todo se había dado de forma muy improvisada al principio, casi caótica, pero ahora había mejorado. Aun así, no iba a explicarle nada de eso a ese tipo.

—Supongo —contestó finalmente—. Siempre tuvimos una relación _diferente_.

Y con eso se refería a todo. Desde el principio cuando se odiaban, las luchas, conflictos, contradicciones y demás. Esas adversidades que afrontaron hasta el día de hoy. Nada entre ellos dos había sido típico definitivamente.

—Me imagino, sobre todo porque usted es un hanyō —dijo Eiji con calma, pero recibió una mirada fiera por parte de Inuyasha—. No me malentienda, me refiero a que no es algo que se vea continuamente, pero es innegable su fortaleza —Miró con más detenimiento mientras continuaba hablando—. He oído de sus proezas en el campo de batalla y que ha sido un pilar fundamental en el crecimiento de este imperio.

Esas declaraciones le sorprendieron demasiado. Sí, reconocía que les iba bien en la guerra y ambos hacían un buen equipo, pero tampoco se creía tan importante. Sesshomaru podría haber hecho eso solo si así lo deseaba.

—No es para tanto —aseguró—. Sesshomaru es suficientemente fuerte para lograr lo que quiera.

—No lo dudo, pero nuevamente le recuerdo que un compañero igual de fuerte asegura la prosperidad de un reino —Con un movimiento suave, se acercó un poco más a Inuyasha—. Es una lástima que se haya unido a Sesshomaru —mencionó con cierto pesar, pero al instante sonrió—. En caso contrario, me encantaría volverlo mi compañero.

Ese comentario le causó una impresión que no supo cómo disimular. ¿Qué mierda había dicho ese sujeto? ¿Acaso eso fue un halago? De ser así, no le gustó para nada.

—No creo poder estar con nadie que no sea Sesshomaru —dijo Inuyasha con certeza. Antes de eso amó a dos mujeres, pero definitivamente, ahora, era incapaz de imaginarse con nadie más que no fuera el idiota de su hermano.

—Disculpe si lo he ofendido —mencionó Eiji con aparente sinceridad—. Sólo reconozco su fuerza y lo afortunado que es Sesshomaru —aclaró con una sonrisa—. Para un líder es importante tener un compañero con tales cualidades y que sea capaz de dar crías igualmente poderosas.

—Sí, bueno… —masculló Inuyasha pensando cómo salirse de esta conversación que ya se había tornado incómoda—. Suerte en… encontrarlo, si es que no lo tiene.

—Desgraciadamente no —contestó—. Cuando pase, espero que sea alguien como usted.

Una vez más, le desagradó oír ese tipo de comentarios y ya no quiso decir nada. Quería irse, marcharse, así podría dejar de escucharlo diciendo esas cosas raras y que no lo mirase. Tenía algo extraño en sus ojos que era incapaz de descifrar, sin mencionar esa conversación peculiar que estaban teniendo.

Estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero una voces lo inmovilizaron. Inuyasha se sorprendió cuando sus niños se acercaron a él llamándolo y los miró bastante desconcertado. Cierto, estaba buscándolos. ¿Dónde se habían metido? Pudo ver a Koga a un par de metros y Raiden se acercó a su lado. Por costumbre, alzó a Ryūsei acomodándolo entre sus brazos y su hija se paró a su lado.

—¿Dónde estaban? —preguntó mirando a ambos.

—Salimos a jugar afuera —contestó Ryūsei muy contento e Inuyasha suspiró al ver que había acertado.

Por un momento, ignoró que ese tal Eiji seguía allí parado y lo veía interactuar con sus hijos. ¿Por qué demonios no se iba?

—Con que ellos son los jóvenes príncipes —mencionó él haciéndose notar.

Inuyasha se sintió un poco más tenso por tener a sus hijos allí con él y, sin darse cuenta, transmitió eso a sus pequeños. Ryūsei miró con desconfianza a ese hombre mientras apretaba el cuello de sus ropas y Yuzu se acercó un poco más a él.

—Madre… —murmuró la niña alzando la vista, como si esperase una explicación de su parte, pero Inuyasha mantuvo su atención en ese hombre.

—Él es Eiji de las Islas del Sur —explicó finalmente—. Y sí, son mis hijos y de Sesshomaru. Yuzuki y Ryūsei.

Presentó a sus niños, como hizo con muchos allí, pero no le agradó la forma en que ese sujeto los miraba. Incluso pareció que sus hijos estaban tan incómodos como él porque no dijeron nada. Raiden se colocó más cerca de ellos, como si se preparaba para atacar de ser necesario. ¿Acaso al hōkō tampoco le caía bien? Al parecer así era.

—No me equivoqué al decir que de su fortaleza sólo podrían descender crías poderosas —comentó mirando a ambos niños y luego nuevamente a Inuyasha—. Siento cierta envidia de la familia que Sesshomaru ha logrado, espero lograr una igual. Con un compañero fuerte, que me dé crías así.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, intentó acercarse un poco más e Inuyasha estuvo a punto de ladrarle para que se dejara de joder, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Cuando volteó a ver, se encontró con el gesto rígido y la mirada helada de Sesshomaru. Éste estaba a su lado, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en el líder de los Suiko de una forma escalofriante. Su hermano estaba molesto y no necesitaba de mucha información para notarlo. Por un instante, a Inuyasha se le cortó la respiración, esperando que ese idiota no planeara hacer nada tonto, aunque eso sería demasiado pedir.

* * *

 **Notas:** Bueno... Ayer fue un día extremo donde no pude ni editar ni subir el fanfic. Siento mucho el retraso y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Estoy aprendiendo esto de crear OCs, se me hace divertido en cierta forma.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen la historia y me acompañaron desde que arrancamos en mayo. He tenido mis traspiés, pero me hace muy feliz ver lo lejos que llegó. Este año fue raro y caótico, el que viene asumo que será similar, pero con un poco más de locuras agradables. Espero que pasen un buen fin de año y que tengan un buen 2018. Ojalá haya más fanfics de Inuyasha y de tantas otras cosas hermosas. Una vez más, gracias por acompañarme en esta historia que ya está en su recta final.

Nos vemos el próximo año... o la semana que viene, es lo mismo.

Besitos!

* * *

 **Reviews**

 _Guest_ : Yo subo la historia clandestinamente en el trabajo(? Jajaja qué loco que antes no te gustara, pero espero que ahora los ames. Gracias por el review!

 _Guest Z_ : Hola! Gracias por dejarme este review y me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. Es más inclinado al manga porque lo leí hace poco y lo prefiero un poco más que el anime, aunque siempre prefiero los mangas. Ya veremos qué pasa más adelante, pero hay alguien que una vez me dijo "tu historia está llena de cosas que parecen que van a pasar y al final no son" así que quién sabe qué pasará, ni yo sé jaja Espero que hayas pasado una linda Navidad y que el Año Nuevo sea mejor, no te preocupes por la cuenta, gracias por el review!


	45. Capítulo 44

**Inuyasha** no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Capítulo XLIV

Aquellos instantes de tenso silencio parecieron eternos. Inuyasha no podía dejar de ver a Sesshomaru y se asombró al percibirlo tan molesto, pero al parecer no fue el único. Muchos allí los estaban observando, prestando atención y alertas por lo que ocurría. ¿Acaso habían percibido alguna sensación de peligro? Quizá, porque la mirada que tenía su hermano era gélida, pero no necesitaba hacer ninguna mueca o decir una sola palabra para demostrar la furia que recorría su ser. ¿Qué le pasaba? Inuyasha no fue capaz de contestárselo. Sólo permaneció viéndolo mientras esa mano seguía apretando su hombro.

—Señor Sesshomaru —mencionó en forma de saludo aquel hombre. Su voz sonaba tranquila, pero sin duda también había notado la hostilidad que le dirigía.

—Señor Eiji —habló Sesshomaru de la misma forma entrecerrando los ojos un poco más sin dejar de mirarlo—. ¿Qué conversaba con mi compañero?

Esa pregunta causó un escalofrío en Inuyasha y abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que dijo. No recordaba alguna vez haberlo escuchado decir _mi compañero_ para referirse a él ante otros y eso, además de la misma pregunta, le dejó confundido. Sin duda, Sesshomaru había escuchado qué le dijo ese tipo, pero de todas formas exigía saberlo y que se lo dijera en su cara.

—Nada que usted no sepa —contestó con amabilidad—. Sólo halagaba a Inuyasha por su fortaleza en las batallas y me presentó a sus hijos —Sus ojos cayeron un segundo en ambos niños, quienes observaban la escena muy atentos también, y luego regresó a ese daiyōkai—. Maravillosos.

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes inconforme al oír eso, porque sabía que esas no fueron las palabras ni lo que quiso decir. Una gran furia le recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo y sus garras le hormiguearon con deseos de atravesar a ese imbécil. Sin embargo, debía desistir. Esa reunión era para acordar paz, ¿verdad? Comenzar una pelea sólo significaría una declaración de guerra y eso no fue lo que prometió. No le asustaba entrar en conflicto, pero si quería que ese imperio que construía se mantenga y se expanda no podía exasperarse por cada idiota que se le cruzara enfrente.

—Será mejor que se ocupe de sus asuntos —sentenció Sesshomaru de una forma tajante, dándole a entender que a él no lo tomaría por estúpido—. No olvide dónde está parado.

Esa era su casa, sus tierras, su familia. Nadie podía venir a querer desear o siquiera mirar lo que le pertenecía. Antes mataría a cualquier desgraciado que se atreviera a cometer tal osadía y lo dejó muy claro en aquel instante.

Inuyasha parpadeó al oír esas palabras de la boca de su hermano, asombrándose de la hostilidad con la que las dijo. Él no comprendía qué pasaba por la cabeza de Sesshomaru en ese instante, pero la piel se le erizó por completo cuando esa mano que apretaba por su hombro descendió por su espalda en una firme caricia y le abrazó la cintura. Ese acto, esa cercanía en público, le produjo un picor vergonzoso y muy conocido en las mejillas. Maldito Sesshomaru, por qué tenía que hacer esas cosas tan impredecibles.

—Jamás lo haría, señor Sesshomaru —aseguró Eiji sin cambiar mucho su expresión cortés y una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. No se preocupe y me disculpo si mi comportamiento se mal interpretó —dijo dirigiéndose a ambos—. Agradezco esta velada, pero ya me retiraré. Que pasen buena noche.

—Así lo haré —declaró Sesshomaru sin soltar a Inuyasha—, con mi familia.

La conversación acabó allí, pero la tensión no desapareció fácilmente, aunque poco a poco todos volvieron a inmiscuirse en el normal bullicio que había tomado esa celebración. El líder de los suiko se marchó de la fiesta y en ese instante, Sesshomaru se apartó de Inuyasha. Ambos compartieron una mirada rápida, pero no dijeron nada. Inuyasha quiso hablar, pero su tonto hermano se marchó antes que pudiera decirle algo o preguntarle qué mierda le pasaba. Era frustrante que el idiota fuese así de cerrado, pero no lo dejaría huir tan fácilmente.

Inuyasha quiso seguirlo, pero recordó que aún estaba con sus hijos y eso lo detuvo. Koga se acercó en ese instante a él silbando impresionado.

—Vaya… —meditó con asombro, para luego sonreír como siempre—. Qué escándalo armaste, perra promiscua.

—¿A quién llamas perra, lobo sarnoso? —espetó como de costumbre, pero las palabras de Koga le confundieron—. ¿Qué escándalo? Yo no hice nada.

—No, claro… —dijo con un muy marcado sarcasmo—. Sólo un tipo te quiso abordar y Sesshomaru tuvo que salir a reclamar a su hembra idiota.

—Voy a arrancarte esa lengua asquerosa… —masculló Inuyasha horriblemente molesto por todo lo que dijo. ¿Que Sesshomaru hizo qué? Era tan imbécil, eso y todas las estúpidas ideas de aquel lobo. Además, no lo habían querido… ¿abordar? ¿Qué mierda de término era ese? Estúpido Koga.

—Ya, haz lo que quieras —contestó alzando los hombros—. Cierto que además de perra promiscua eres el idiota más grande.

Tuvo muchísimas ganas de darle un golpe en el medio de la cara, pero aún seguía con su hijo en brazos y el niño decidió hacerse notar justo en ese instante.

—¿Qué es _promiscua_? —preguntó sin entender por qué Koga llamaba así a su madre.

—Nada… —dijo Inuyasha con los dientes apretados y el lobo idiota sólo se rió de él. A veces lo odiaba demasiado.

—Madre… —Yuzu lo llamó y él bajó la vista para verla, sorprendiéndose al encontrarla preocupada—. Nuestro padre estaba molesto, ¿verdad?

Ella quería saber qué ocurrió con Sesshomaru e Inuyasha la entendía perfectamente, porque estaba igual. Aún no se acostumbraba a esos instantes donde Yuzu hablaba de una manera más _formal_ , sobre todo frente a otras personas. Era una niña muy perceptiva y con muchos modales. Ryūsei también comprendía que habían vivido una situación extraña, pero él no se mostraba tan consternado.

—Iré a hablar con él —dijo Inuyasha a sus niños y luego miró a Koga. Mierda, pedirle un favor le dolía más que cualquier combate definitivamente—. Cuídalos.

—¿Me viste cara de niñera, idiota? —espetó el lobo arqueando una ceja, pero al instante aceptó. Por más que peleara con Inuyasha, quería bastante a los niños. Se llevaba bien con ambos y no le molestaba ponerse a jugar con ellos un rato más. Aceptó a Ryūsei cuando se lo entregó en brazos y suspiró resignado—. Vamos, niños —mencionó comenzando a marcharse—. Juguemos mientras su madre va a _contentar_ a su papá.

—¿Contentar? —repitió Yuzu sin comprenderlo y Koga se rió.

—Cuando sean más grandes se los diré.

El lobo sólo estaba bromeando, por supuesto, pero Inuyasha lo ignoró. Lo vio retirarse con sus hijos y Raiden los siguió de cerca. Podía estar tranquilo así y concentrarse en Sesshomaru. Aunque se llevase terrible con Koga, era un buen amigo y sabía que le tenía cariño sincero a sus niños, así que dejarlos con él y su fiel hōkō era lo mejor mientras resolvía lo que sea que estuviese pasando.

¿Dónde carajo se había metido ese estúpido? No le costó mucho encontrarlo con su olfato, aunque le sorprendió que Sesshomaru se haya ido a la habitación que ambos compartían. ¿Para qué fue ahí? Es más, ¿qué fue todo eso que sucedió? Sí, admitía que ese tipo había dicho cosas muy extrañas, pero no creía que algo así pudiera enojar tanto a su hermano. Después de esa conversación tan tensa y peculiar, Inuyasha no sabía qué esperar cuando entró a la habitación. Sesshomaru seguía molesto, podía sentirlo. Por más que no lo expresara en sus facciones o lo exteriorizara de otra forma, no le era difícil percibirlo.

—Sesshomaru… —mencionó acercándose a él un poco, su hermano le daba la espalda—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te aburriste de esa fiesta? —preguntó esperando lograr alguna reacción, pero su tontería no funcionó y decidió no dar más vueltas. Estiró una de sus manos para poder tocarlo—. Oye…

No alcanzó a rozar un solo cabello de Sesshomaru que éste volteó y le sostuvo la mano con gran firmeza. Los ojos de su hermano lo miraron de una forma filosa y casi espeluznante. Inuyasha sintió que algo dentro de él temblaba sin poder apartar la vista de esos ojos dorados que eran tan similares a los suyos. ¿De dónde nacía esa ferocidad que veía allí reflejada? No fue capaz de razonarlo, porque Sesshomaru se aproximó a él sin decir una sola palabra y lo besó con un salvajismo semejante que Inuyasha no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro de la impresión.

¿Qué significaba eso? No logró comprenderlo y Sesshomaru no se lo dijo. El yōkai apenas podía creer lo que acaba de pasar en sus territorios y más inaudito le pareció que Inuyasha se aproximara a él para hacerle esas preguntas. La frustración que le recorrió el cuerpo por no ceder a sus asesinos deseos resultó incontrolable y, al clavar los ojos en su hermanito, inevitablemente recordó lo que ese tipo le dijo, la forma en que se acercó y lo miraba. Sin pensarlo mucho hizo lo que sus instintos le exigían. Se adentro en la boca de su pequeño hermano y compañero mientras lo acorralaba contra la pared. El estruendo de sus cuerpos sólo fue opacado por los sonidos de sorpresa que le oyó emitir. No le importó eso, sólo deseaba tocar a Inuyasha, hacerlo suyo y olvidar a ése que lo miró con deseo. Nadie podía hacer eso. Sólo él podía tenerlo.

¿Cómo siquiera había podido mirarlo con semejante deseo? Eso era imperdonable, pero Sesshomaru estaba dispuesto a despejar su mente a través del cuerpo de Inuyasha. Lo necesitaba con fervor.

Para el hanyō la vehemencia con la que Sesshomaru lo tocó y empujó contra la pared fue realmente inesperada. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Qué mierda le pasaba ahora? Inuyasha se sostuvo de sus ropas y se separó cuando el beso terminó. Estaba agotado y desconcertado. Le gustaba cuando Sesshomaru lo tocaba pero no entendía muy bien qué estaba pasado y costaba más hacerlo al tenerlo tan cerca.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sesshomaru? —preguntó agitado y respiró sobre su boca.

Sus brazos estaban agarrados a la ropa de Sesshomaru y su peinado se había desarmado un poco cuando su hermano lo estrelló contra la pared. No le importó en absoluto que el cabello volviera a rozarle los hombros, sólo podía concentrarse en esos ojos clavados en él.

No hubo una respuesta instantánea. La respiración dificultosa de ambos se mezcló, producto de ese beso tan demandante. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru sólo era consciente de una cosa: que eso no era suficiente para calmar la sed que tenía por su hermanito.

—No me gusta cómo te miró —espetó demostrando un poco la furia que aún le recorría, pero no le importaba hacerlo frente a Inuyasha, frente a su compañero.

Cuando oyó esas palabras, no las entendió y tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para poder pensar a qué mierda se refería Sesshomaru, pero al final lo hizo. Miró incrédulo a su hermano sin poder comprenderlo.

—¿Hablas de ese tipo raro? No me miró de ninguna forma —exclamó pero Sesshomaru volvió a besarlo y sus jadeos suaves le hicieron difícil pensar con claridad.

La lengua de su hermano recorrió su boca y la llenó por completo. Le fue difícil seguir concentrándose en lo que hablaban de esa forma. Aquellos besos le atraparon por completo, como siempre ocurría, y rechazarlos jamás era una opción. ¿Por qué rechazaría algo que le enloquecía y hacía arder cada parte de su piel? Ni que estuviera loco. Inuyasha se dejó hacer en ese instante, exhalando suaves gemidos cuando los besos se hacían demasiado profundos. Se aferró de su cuello para no caer, pues Sesshomaru lo tenía apretado contra la pared y si se separaba sabía que iba a caer al suelo.

Cuando se apartaron Inuyasha respiró pesadamente y jadeó intentando buscar aire.

—Sesshomaru... él no me miró de ninguna… forma.

Por más que siguiera asegurando eso, Sesshomaru no estuvo de acuerdo. Su hermanito estaba siendo muy ingenuo y eso le desesperaba. Nadie tocaría lo que le pertenecía, sólo él tenía derecho de hacerlo.

—Sólo yo puedo mirarte así... —mencionó observando los ojos de Inuyasha—. Sólo yo puedo tocarte —Sus manos acariciaron el cuerpo de su hermanito hasta llegar a los muslos y lo pegó más contra él—. Eres mío, Inuyasha... Mío.

Besó nuevamente con fuerza esos labios queriendo devorarlos y sus garras rasgaron las ropas de gala que Inuyasha se había puesto. No le importaba nada, sólo quería marcarlo y bajar esa furia que lo carcomía. ¿Por qué dejaba que esa bestia se apoderara de él? ¿Por qué tenía esa necesidad de volver a marcarlo si ya sabía que Inuyasha sólo era suyo? No era capaz de responderse esas preguntas, pero el sólo pensar que alguien podía mirar y desear a su compañero le llenaba de rabia. Jamás pasaría eso, nunca lo permitiría.

Por su parte, Inuyasha sintió que algo dentro de él temblaba al oír esas palabras. No recordaba alguna vez que Sesshomaru haya dicho algo semejante. Con ese vigor y de forma tan clara. Casi pensó que esto debía ser un sueño o parte de su imaginación, pero esas manos en su cuerpo se sentían muy reales. Esos ojos que lo miraban con ansias voraces, su piel afiebrada contra el cuerpo de Sesshomaru y la cercanía sofocante; todo era real, todo estaba pasando en verdad.

En lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue que su hermano era un tonto. ¿Sesshomaru aún dudaba de su relación y su lealtad? No, claro que no. Sólo estaba celoso. Era un estúpido celoso y deseaba oír que le pertenecía con fervor. Lo entendía, porque Inuyasha era igual de celoso con él. Concedería sus deseos, sólo por esta vez, aunque supiera que eso volvería a repetirse seguramente y no le importaría decirlo una vez más.

—Sabes... que soy tuyo —murmuró volviéndolo a besar. Aunque lo dijo nuevamente entre sus labios, agitado y gimiendo levemente.

El deseo borró por unos momentos su cordura, dejándose llevar por cada uno de esos toques magníficos, pero pronto reaccionó al recordar que todo el palacio estaba lleno de gente y una fiesta en marcha de la cual ellos eran anfitriones. No era el momento para esto definitivamente, porque la forma en que Sesshomaru le arrancó la ropa sólo indicaba un solo camino.

—E-Espera... —jadeó separándose un poco—. No podemos ahora, Sesshomaru. Está la fiesta y nos van a oír…

Al parecer su tonto hermano no reaccionó ante sus palabras ni hicieron mella en él y sus manos le siguieron tocando, cosa que le arrancó más gemidos. Quiso retenerlos, avergonzado porque alguien pudiera oírlos, pero le era imposible no sucumbir ante la sensualidad de ese yōkai. Sesshomaru se acercó a morderle el cuello con hambre, cosa que siempre le hacía quejarse aún más.

—Que escuchen... —dijo sin querer separarse de su cuello—. Que escuchen y sepan que eres mío…

Le importaba muy poco si todos en el castillo los oían. Que lo hicieran, que ese bastardo en especial lo hiciera, y supiera que sólo le pertenecía a él. Tocó a Inuyasha, disfrutando lo caliente que estaba su piel y tuvo ganas de hacerlo suyo sin esperar un instante. Estas cosas sólo les ocurrían en el apareamiento, pero hoy se sentía casi tan voraz como en esas épocas. La necesidad, sin embargo, no era reproductiva como solía ser en el celo. Ahora sus toques estaban manchados con unas ansias posesivas y salvajes. Quería marcar a Inuyasha, reclamarlo y hacerlo suyo sin estar dispuesto a ceder esos derechos a nadie.

Definitivamente, no quería ser escuchado, pero detener a su hermano parecía algo imposible en ese instante. Inuyasha no quería resignarse, pero la excitación y el placer que le estaban recorriendo eran más fuertes. Siempre era más fuerte, no debía sorprenderse. Sesshomaru era capaz de lograr que se olvide de todo el mundo durante esos instantes y sólo pudiera concentrarse en lo que pasaba entre ambos. Odiaba admitir que ese idiota tenía tanto poder sobre él, pero sin duda lo amaba más de cualquier odio que pudiera sentir.

—Ah, Sesshomaru... —gimió disfrutando esos toques y fricciones, pero así no era suficiente.

En ese momento, Inuyasha le quitó la ropa a su hermano también. No era capaz de describir el placer que le generaba desnudarlo y verlo sin nada, un placer que ambos compartían y se transmitían. Cuando sus pieles se juntaron un gruñido se les escapó. Ya era oficial, todo el resto del mundo podía irse bien a la mierda, pero ellos no se detendrían.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Sesshomaru en el momento exacto en que éste lo alzó, apoyándolo contra la pared, e Inuyasha le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. El momento se estaba volviendo cada vez más salvaje y a ninguno de los dos les importó. Al contrario, eso les excitaba más aún. Sus cuerpos se apretaron e Inuyasha clavó las garras en los hombros de su hermano, agarrándose fuerte de él, sobre todo cuando sintió su miembro chocar con el de éste en unas caricias que le arrancaron fuertes bramidos placenteros.

Eso era justamente lo que quería, que Inuyasha temblara entre sus manos y volvieran a sentir esa excitación única que se regalaban entre ellos. Sus garras se aferraron a los muslos de su hermano pequeño y disfrutaron esa fricción hasta que no pudieron más. No quería esperar, la paciencia no era algo con lo que contara en ese momento y poco le importaron sus movimientos bruscos. Sesshomaru levantó un poco más a Inuyasha para poder acomodarlo y entrar en él como tanto deseaba. Los alaridos que le oyó alzar al aire le erizaron la piel, sobre todo cuando ese calor único lo abrazó.

—Dilo... —exigió Sesshomaru entre jadeos—. Di que eres mío...

No esperó a que su hermanito acabara de acostumbrarse y comenzó a arremeter contra él mientras disfrutaba al oír sus gemidos cada vez más altos. Confiaba en Inuyasha y sabía que podía soportarlo. Era fuerte, como él, fuerte y todo suyo.

Jamás dejaría de ser una molestia esos primeros momentos, pero Inuyasha no lo alejó. Desde que su hermano se abalanzó a él como una bestia hambrienta, intuyó que todo terminaría de esta forma y tampoco estaba muy en desacuerdo. Sus orejas caídas, su boca abriera y sus ojitos brillando de excitación eran testigos de cuanto lo disfrutaba y lo poco que le importaba ser oído en ese momento.

—Soy tuyo... Sesshomaru —gritó lo más despacio que pudo mientras intentaba seguir el frenético ritmo en que lo movía su hermano—. Soy todo tuyo, de nadie más.

Aunque en otro momento decir eso lo hubiese humillado, ahora era diferente; que sus alaridos gritaran su pertenencia a Sesshomaru sólo le hacía disfrutar más el momento. Le encantaba ver a su hermano tan fuera de sí y sentirlo loco por él. La fiereza con la que lo trataba solo le provocaba gritar más, hasta quedarse sin voz.

Oír eso, sólo le provocaron más ganas de estar cerca de Inuyasha. Mordió el cuello de su hermanito mientras seguía moviéndose. Sesshomaru admitía que en los instantes donde Inuyasha era más _dócil_ eran estos, aunque con el tiempo ellos dos habían aprendido a equilibrarse y se conocían lo suficiente como para que ya no hubieran problemas como los que enfrentaron en el pasado. Ahora ellos tenían una relación de verdad y no les importaba reclamarse mutuamente las veces que sean necesarias.

—Sólo mío, de nadie más... —repitió Sesshomaru en un murmullo y alzó el rostro para poder verlo—. Nadie más te tocará —dijo mientras clavaba los ojos en los de su hermanito y que éste supiera que estaba hablando en serio—. A nadie más le darás crías, sólo a mí…

Nuevamente se adentró en los labios de Inuyasha con desespero y recordó la forma en que ese tipo lo deseó. No, sería sólo suyo, jamás permitiría que alguien ostentara a su compañero o algo de lo que tenía. Asesinaría a cualquiera que lo haga. Sólo podía ser suyo. Con nadie más tendría crías y tampoco otra le tocaría un solo cabello.

—No... —Inuyasha jadeó de forma lastimera y se tomó un segundo para verlo a los ojos.

Se había acostumbrado a ver un poco más expresivo a Sesshomaru desde que comenzaron a quererse, pero a veces se asombraba de lo distinto que estaba su hermano, de las expresiones y sentimientos que le dejaba ver; celos, posesividad, amor, incluso preocupación. Tantos sentimientos que creyó que éste no poseía, pero se equivocó finalmente y se alegraba de haberlo descubierto.

—Sólo a ti —murmuró uniendo sus labios y compartiendo un beso mientras sentía a su hermano moverse con fuerza dentro de él—. Sólo a ti, siempre —Eso cerraba toda posibilidad, aunque hacía mucho que habían acordado eso. Serían sólo ellos y eso era incuestionable—. Nadie más.

Nadie podría intervenir entre ambos. Desde que tuvieron hijos, desde esos besos ardientes y cariñosos en la cueva cuando era humano, desde esos _te amo_ furtivos cuando volvió Kagome; desde todo eso fue que ambos habían pactado en silencio ser sólo ellos. Nunca lo dijeron, pero no era necesario. Inuyasha sería suyo y Sesshomaru también. Ese acuerdo que aceptaron y vivían cada día.

Sesshomaru podía incluso tener otros compañeros, pero eso no le interesaba. Su mente estaba encantada por su pequeño hermano. Inuyasha había hecho algo impresionante y la vez monstruoso con él, pero quizás esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba, lo impredecible que era. Estaba seguro que, con el pasar de los siglos, sus ojos jamás podrían mirar hacia otro lago que no fuera en dirección a Inuyasha. ¿Cómo podía llamar a esto? Tal vez de la misma forma que lo hacían los humanos, _amor_. Su hermanito, con esa sangre mestiza, fue quien le contagió de esas cosas atípicas para los yōkai, pero eso era justamente lo que le fascinaba. Su relación era diferente a cualquier otra, única y hechizante. Quizá fue por eso que tardó tanto en encontrar una pareja, porque el único capaz de encajar con él a la perfección era Inuyasha. Si el día que muriese, se encontraba a su padre en el mundo de los muertos, le daría la razón que le negó siglos atrás.

Su cuerpo se apretó más contra el de su hermano pequeño y esas palabras que le dijo, las cuales quería escuchar con fervor, le hicieron vibrar cada parte de su ser. Ni siquiera notó en qué momento ese ritmo acelerado les dominó y Sesshomaru tuvo que esforzarse por no lastimar a Inuyasha en ese momento de vehemencia. Sólo quería estar así, tenerlo con él, marcarlo como suyo y volver a hacerlo por siempre. Inuyasha lo revolucionaba y eso jamás lo encontraría con nadie más. Era su compañero, el único digno y quien solamente podía provocar algo tan magnífico en su interior.

Con cierto desespero, Inuyasha se aferró a su hermano y hundió su rostro en el hombro de éste cuando no pudo má arremetió contra él y sintió cómo comenzaba su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar cuando su interior se cerró con fuerza alrededor de su hermano, produciéndole un gruñido estruendoso. Los espasmos lo sobrepasaron y un gritó se le escapó cuando terminó en medio de ambos. No necesitó ninguna alerta para saber que su hermano lo había hecho dentro de él una vez más, como siempre en realidad. No le importó en ese momento. Se sostuvo aún de él para no caer y luego lo miró con una sonrisa casada.

—No quiero volver a la fiesta… —murmuró sin querer soltarse, mucho menos cuando los recuerdos sobre el mundo exterior lo asaltaron.

—Hay que volver —sentenció Sesshomaru intentando recuperar el aliento.

Bajó a su hermano luego de salir de su interior, pero no se apartó de él. No deseaba hacerlo. Si pudiera seguir sus deseos egoístas, volvería a hundirse en otra de esas faenas singulares que siempre los envolvían, pero no podían ahora. Ya habían tardado demasiado y aún debía seguir cumpliendo con su deber, a pesar de ese pequeño encuentro al cual se habían escabullido. Ahora era momento de salir de su cómodo mundo privado y volver a esa guerra que les aguardaba.

—Ponte algo más —sugirió al notar que había roto la ropa de Inuyasha y además deberían asearse, pero definitivamente debían regresar—. Aunque puedes quedarte si lo prefieres.

Inuyasha lo pensó con muchas fuerzas y casi dice que sí, porque el cansancio que lo atacó fue impresionante, pero rechazó esa oferta. Regresaría un rato más y vería a sus hijos antes de retirarse. Después de lo que habían vivido, no deseaba separarse de Sesshomaru, aunque ahora tendrían que arreglarse rápidamente para regresar. ¿Habrían tardado mucho? Quizá nadie lo haya notado.

Luego cuando acabaron de limpiar cualquier vestigio de su furtivo encuentro y volvieron a vestirse, regresaron a la fiesta. Inuyasha no se fijó si iba bien arreglado o no y sabía que su cabello ahora estaba libre sobre su espalda, pero no creía que nadie lo note. La gente en la fiesta seguía en su ritmo normal, pero, al verlos regresar juntos, todos los ojos se enfocaron en ellos. ¿Qué le pasaba a toda esa gente? ¿Será que aún seguían preguntándose por lo que pasó con ese sujeto u otra cosa? Inuyasha no quería respondérselo. Sesshomaru no prestó atención a ninguna de esas miradas y todo en aquel ambiente volvió a fluir con normalidad luego de unos instantes. Compartió una mirada con Sesshomaru antes de retirarse a buscar a sus hijos, quienes estaban con Koga jugando afuera.

Sus niños lo ignoraron y siguieron jugando entre ellos con Raiden mientras el líder de los lobos los miraba. Le pareció extraño ver a Koga solo en ese instante, porque sabía que él había ido acompañado de varios de sus lobos.

—¿Ya se relajó? —indagó Koga cuando Inuyasha llegó a su lado y alzó la cabeza para verlo.

—Es un idiota —contestó sin darle importancia y sintió que la cara se le calentaba un poco al pensar en cómo se _relajaron_.

—¿Cumpliste con tus deberes de esposa? —dijo con sorna e Inuyasha lo miró con ganas de asesinarlo, cosa que le causó más gracia—. ¿Qué? Si todos lo notaron.

—¿To-Todos? —balbuceó impresionando y el lobo carcajeó de nuevo al ver el terror en su rostro.

—Si se tienen oídos… —mencionó Koga haciéndose el tonto, pero al instante negó con la cabeza—. Es broma, imbécil.

—Eres un lobo de mierda —masculló con los dientes apretados sin saber por qué aún no lo echaba de su casa.

—No es mi culpa que seas una perra promiscua y escandalosa cuando te apareas con tu macho.

—¡Dijiste que no se oyó…!

—¿Entonces sí pasó? —Arqueó una ceja al oír esas palabras y la expresión avergonzada de Inuyasha le causó más gracia—. Tranquilo, los cachorros estuvieron aquí afuera para no traumarse por los aullidos de su madre.

Estuvo a punto de estrujar entre sus manos el pescuezo de ese imbécil, pero sus hijos finalmente notaron su presencia y decidieron acercarse a ellos. Los niños indagaron con respecto a su padre y quisieron saber si seguía enojado o por qué lo estaba. Inuyasha sólo contestó que todo estaba bien y que ya era demasiado tarde, debían regresar. Sus hijos no se mostraron conformes con esa decisión, alegando que querían jugar un rato más e Inuyasha acabó diciendo que sí sólo porque estaba muy cansado para soportar algún infantil berrinche. Un rato más no haría daño.

Ya la noche estaba muy entrada y la luna brillaba ampliamente en el cielo. En ese instante, recordó que no comprendía por qué los _lacayos_ de Koga no estaban allí lamiéndole las botas cual Jaken con Sesshomaru.

—¿Y tus esclavos? —preguntó y Koga chasqueó la lengua sin darle mucho importancia al asunto.

—Les encargué algo.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja sin comprender, pero tampoco tuvo ganas de seguir indagando. Koga no se había quedado conforme con lo que sucedió en la fiesta, aunque tal vez estaba exagerando, pero ese tipo del sur tenía algo raro. No había oído todo lo que le dijo al perro tonto, pero la forma en que lo miró fue evidente. Sesshomaru lo notó y él también. Sospechar un poco le fue inevitable y su instinto le decía que hacía bien.

Sus lobos siguieron con cuidado a ese sujeto y a su sirviente cuando se retiraron. Eran rápidos, ágiles, criaturas cazadoras, rastreadoras y muy sigilosas cuando era necesario. Koga sabía que podía confiar en ellos y le traería la información necesaria que acrecentaría sus pensamientos o los cancelaría. Los lobos encontraron finalmente a ese par y no se dejaron ver, pero lamentablemente perdieron el rastro rápidamente. Sin embargo, lograron escuchar una conversación peculiar.

—¿Qué le pareció? —preguntó Hisao a su señor y éste le sonrió.

—Interesante —contestó—. Mejor de lo que me habías dicho.

—Sabe que yo nunca le mentiría.

—Lo sé —asintió Eiji—. Regresemos, hay que aprovechar el tiempo.

Esa simple conversación no quiso decir nada y a la vez sonaba muy sospechosa aún, Koga se sintió muy desconfiado cuando recibió esa información. No era nada incriminatorio, pero tampoco parecían palabras inocentes. Habría que cuidarse de ese sujeto definitivamente.

* * *

 **Notas:** No tengo mucho que decir. A uno siempre le pasan cosas, como saben, pero no crean que abandoné la historia. Sé que el lemon no lo compensa, pero espero que les gustara. Nos vemos la próxima. Saludos!


	46. Capítulo 45

Capítulo XLV

Suspiró con cansancio y se estiró mientras se levantaba de ese lugar en el que llevaba un largo rato sentada. Yuzu sintió un gran placer al estirar las piernas luego que su maestro le indicó que sus lecciones habían terminado por ese día. Esto era una excelente noticia, pero tampoco le molestaba tener que estudiar. Desde los cuatro años había comenzado a tener diferentes tipos de entrenamientos y ya leía y escribía muy bien, incluso sus enseñantes halagaban sus finos trazos al usar los pinceles. Además, había tomando el gusto por la lectura y a veces ocupaba cierto tiempo libre en estudiar un poco más.

Era muy diferente a su pequeño hermanito, quien apenas había empezado a tener algunas clases y las odiaba profundamente. Su madre siempre tenía que estar arrastrando a Ryūsei para que fuese a estudiar y no escapara. El niño disfrutaba mucho más de estar al aire libre o hacer cualquier otra cosa que sentarse a oír cómo alguien le enseñaba _cosas aburridas_. Ahora, Yuzu sabía que él e Inuyasha debían estar afuera y decidió dirigirse a donde se encontraban. Supuso que su madre debía estar entrenándolo. A su pequeño hermanito le encantaba todo lo que tenía que ver con combate, golpes y fuerza bruta. Por más que era pequeño, tenía muchas ansias por aprender a luchar. Yuzu también recibía esa clase de entrenamientos, pero ella era mucho más medida y estructurada que su ansioso hermano.

Caminó por los pasillos del palacio mientras se reía en silencio al recordar cómo Ryūsei se enfadaba cada vez que ella lo vencía. Era normal, después de todo le llevaba algunos años más y era más grande, pero eso no ayudaba a disminuir la frustración del niño. Siguió andando hasta que sus orejas se movieron alertando un movimiento cerca de donde estaba y se detuvo. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras divisaba a su padre y se acercaba a él. Tenerlos a sus dos padres allí era algo espléndido. Esperaba que no tuvieran que marcharse pronto nuevamente.

—Papá… —dijo contenta cuando llegó hasta él, pero al instante se recompuso e hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Padre.

A veces se le olvidaban sus modales, los cuales llevaba algún tiempo aprendiendo. Cómo debía comportarse y las maneras formales de hablar. Aún era joven, pero debía ser respetuosa porque sus padres eran muy importantes y ella era una princesa, debía comportarse y hacer honor a su título, o al menos eso decían sus maestros. Yuzu sabía que debía hacer caso, por más que su madre fuese un poco la antítesis de la buena conducta y ella, a pesar de su juventud, era capaz de darse cuenta de ello. De todas formas, a veces se olvidaba cómo dirigirse de forma apropiado con Sesshomaru.

Recibió una caricia en su cabeza como contestación y alzó la vista para observar los ojos de su padre. Éste le miraba con cariño y eso la hacía sonreír encantada. Por más que no fuera tan hablador como su madre, a ella le encantaban esos momentos donde Sesshomaru le regalaba una caricia entre sus orejas.

—¿Dónde te dirigías? —indagó finalmente y la niña parpadeó al oír su pregunta.

—Iba a ver a mi madre y a Ryūsei —explicó—. Acaban de terminar mis lecciones.

—Bien —asintió Sesshomaru—. Te acompañaré.

Aquello fue una sorpresa, pero la alegría que le recorrió se manifestó en su sonrisa. Caminó al lado de su padre para salir del palacio y esa expresión no se le borró. Le gustaba mucho estar con él y disfrutaba esos momentos donde pasaban tiempo juntos. A veces era complicado porque sus padres tenían compromisos o esas largas campañas militares, pero ahora dijeron que no volverían a marcharse por un tiempo y eso emocionó mucho a ambos príncipes.

Yuzu le contó a su padre cómo estaban marchando sus lecciones y éste la oyó atentamente mientras caminaban. Fuera de los interiores del palacio, Inuyasha le daba sus propias clases a su cachorro: entrenamiento físico. El niño era ágil y con muchas ganas de aprender, pero sus movimientos eran torpes y apurados. Era normal, tampoco podía exigirle tanto a un pequeño de cinco años, pero se notaba que él deseaba aprender y mejorar, tenía muchas ganas de volverse fuerte. Eso le parecía tierno en cierta forma. Su inquieto hijo era bastante parecido a sus dos padres, siempre ansiando poder y vencer enemigos. No le parecía extraño que dentro de algunos años Ryūsei quisiera ir a alguna campaña militar o exigiera participar de aquellas luchas, pero no quería pensar en eso. Quería que su niño fuese así, pequeño, durante un tiempo más.

Decidió que era momento de parar cuando Ryūsei cayó al suelo nuevamente y respiró agitado. Por lo visto, ya estaba algo cansado. Inuyasha no tenía idea cuánto llevaban allí, pero tal vez fuese momento de parar un poco. Se acercó hasta donde su hijo seguía en el suelo y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Cansado, enano? —dijo de una forma socarrona y el niño gruñó molesto al oírlo.

—No es justo —mencionó Ryūsei alzándose para ver a su madre—. No soy tan fuerte como tú o papá…

El pequeño bajó la cabeza algo deprimido e Inuyasha negó con la cabeza sin poder evitar reírse por dentro al escucharlo. Claro que no, aún era un minúsculo renacuajo, le faltaba mucho por crecer y vivir.

—Ser fuerte no es tan importante —meditó llamando la atención de su hijo—. Quizás algún día te enfrentes con un enemigo que sea más poderoso, ¿entonces tú qué harás?

—Mmm… ¿luchar hasta derrotarlo?

—Es una opción —contestó Inuyasha ladeando la cabeza mientras pensaba qué decirle—. No siempre es importante quién es más fuerte, sino cómo se desarrolla la lucha —En ese instante, recordó un par de ejemplos para demostrar lo que decía—. Sesshomaru era más fuerte que yo y aun así le gané varias veces.

—¿En serio? —espetó muy sorprendido acercándose para oír mejor—. ¿Venciste a papá?

—Claro —aseguró Inuyasha orgulloso—. Hasta le corté un brazo en una ocasión.

—¡¿El brazo?! —Ryūsei miró incrédulo a su madre, pero luego dudó un poco—, pero… él tiene sus dos brazos.

—Eso fue porque luego lo recuperó —contestó recordando ese momento y lo mucho que le costó a Sesshomaru poder regenerar esa parte de su cuerpo. Superó muchas adversidades y ganó mucho gracias a eso.

—¿Cómo fue eso, mamá?

—Bueno, estábamos en la tumba de nuestro padre…

—¿El abuelo?

—Sí, el abuelo —asintió—. Ahí luchamos y yo gané, y lo hice un par de veces más.

—¿Papá nunca te ganó?

—Él cree que sí —Inuyasha rodó los ojos sin recordar realmente cada una de las peleas que tuvo con Sesshomaru, pero éste sí le había dado unas cuantas palizas.

—¡Cuéntame más! —exigió el niño e Inuyasha suspiró resignado.

Cada tanto le hablaba a sus hijos sobre cosas del pasado, las cosas que vivió, pero nunca entraba en demasiados detalles. Conversó un poco más con su hijo, hasta que ambos percibieron que alguien se acercaba a ellos. Inuyasha se levantó mientras Ryūsei corría emocionado a saludar a su padre y hermana.

—¡Papá! —dijo—. ¿Es cierto que mamá te cortó un brazo?

Esa pregunta dejó a Sesshomaru sorprendido y no contestó. Sólo miró a su hijo con los ojos entrecerrados y luego a Inuyasha, porque sólo él podía habérselo contado.

—Ay, no pongas esa cara —espetó el hanyō—. Sólo se lo comenté.

—¿Entonces sí pasó? —indagó el niño nuevamente y miró los brazos de su padre—. ¿Lograste que te vuelva a crecer? Eres muy fuerte.

—Son cosas que ocurrieron hace mucho tiempo —mencionó Sesshomaru consciente que no habían pasado mucho años, pero sí sentía esos acontecimientos como algo lejano.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, pero estaba de acuerdo. Esas cosas parecían haber ocurrido hace más de un siglo, pero eso era porque muchas cosas habían pasado, sobre todo entre ellos. Ahora tenían una vida juntos y muy diferente a la que imaginaron. Tenían una relación, eran compañeros y habían formado una familia. Imaginar algo así pasaría, sobre todo en aquel momento que se llevaban tan mal, era imposible. De todas formas, recordar ese pasado no era algo de utilidad. Cometieron muchos errores y les fue muy difícil llegar al día de hoy, pero finalmente lo habían hecho.

Se acercó a su hija para saludar y le acarició la cabeza. Esa niña cada día estaba más grande, cosa que le parecía increíble. Inuyasha veía a sus hijos demasiado pequeños aún, pero no podía negar que crecían muy rápido.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó mirando a Sesshomaru y luego a Yuzu.

—Sabía que estarías entrenando con Ryūsei y mi padre decidió acompañarme —contestó ella e Inuyasha arqueó una ceja al oírla.

—¿Viniste a entrenar también? —preguntó y Yuzu alzó los hombros.

—No lo sé —dijo—. Preferiría hacerlo con ustedes, porque vencer a Ryūsei es muy fácil.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el niño molesto—. No es cierto, mejoré mucho.

—¿En serio? —Yuzu lo miró sin creerle, cosa que enojó más a su pequeño hermano. Ella solía molestarlo a veces, cosa que la divertía mucho.

—¡Te lo demostraré!

Aquella convicción llamó mucho la atención de todos, pero la hermana mayor no rechazó el reto. Ambos se alejaron para comenzar un combate bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres. Inuyasha solía verlos luchar de vez en cuando y Sesshomaru también. Les interesaba que sus hijos sean fuertes y progresen, pero sabían que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo y ahora estaban interesados en observar.

Como él fue quien propuso ese combate, Ryūsei decidió que debía ser quien comenzara. Su hermana siempre esperaba a ver qué haría y se movía con suavidad, como si el viento guiara sus ataques, pero debía recordar lo que su madre le dijo, que la cantidad de fuerza no siempre definía una lucha. Yuzu esquivó con mucha facilidad los zarpazos que Ryūsei intentaba acertarle, pero hubo un instante donde logró burlarla y uno de sus golpes de verdad la alcanzó. Eso llamó bastante la atención de todos allí y la mirada asombrada de su hermana subió mucho el ego del joven yōkai.

Eso sólo fue el comienzo. Yuzu no planeaba dejarse vencer y sabía que su pequeño hermano tampoco. ¿En qué momento el enano había practicado tanto? No sabía, pero era cierto que mejoró. Sin embargo, no era suficiente para vencerla aún. No necesitó de mucho esfuerzo para vengarse, pero debía admitir que Ryūsei estaba avanzando mucho. Tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru lo notaron también.

En ningún momento habían hecho distinción con sus hijos porque ella fuera hanyō y él un yōkai. Ellos ignoraban totalmente ese detalle y sabían que no significaba nada. Sólo fue una casualidad que ambos nacieran con esas características. Sin embargo, sabían que al crecer Ryūsei podría adoptar otras características heredadas de Sesshomaru y típicas de un inuyōkai. Poco a poco, debía ir hablando de eso con su niño, pero no creía que esos detalles generasen discordia entre los hermanos. No querían que pasasen por eso, por esa misma rivalidad y odio que ellos experimentaron. Inuyasha deseaba ver a sus hijos unidos, que su relación estuviera plagada de afecto y no sintieran ninguna clase de envidia por el otro. Su relación con Sesshomaru había sido muy conflictiva y estaba seguro que no quería que sus niños pasaran por algo similar.

Nunca lo habían mencionado con Sesshomaru, pero estaba seguro que éste pensaba igual. Tenían que fomentar que sus hijos tuvieran una buena relación, que se quisieran y no pelearan entre ellos más allá de un entrenamiento. No podía imaginarse un escenario más espantoso que ver a uno de sus hijos derramando la sangre de su hermano. ¿Inu no Taisho habría pensado así respecto a ellos cuando estaba vivo? Probablemente. Él quería verlos unidos y al final así acabaron, aunque al principio no estuvieran para nada dispuestos.

—¡Ah, mis orejas! —espetó Yuzu al sentir cómo su hermano las había herido con sus garras. No se sintió grave, pero esa zona era sensible.

—Oh, lo siento… —mencionó el niño arrepentido acercándose con cuidado a ella para ver si la había lastimado, pero su hermana no dudó en tumbarlo en el suelo y subirse encima para inmovilizarlo—. ¡Tramposa!

—El combate no había acabado —contestó con una sonrisa presumida, la cual sólo aumentó al ver la mirada furiosa de ese niño. Sí le había dolido el golpe, pero no dudó en aprovechar cuando lo vio bajar la guardia.

—Ya es suficiente —intervino Inuyasha para separarlos—. Demasiado por hoy.

—Pero mamá… —protestó Ryūsei luego de levantarse una vez que su hermana lo dejó—. Aún podemos seguir.

—Sí, pero ya se está haciendo tarde —sentenció—. Otro día.

Ambos niños parecieron decepcionados y miraron a sus dos padres como si suplicaran que esos momentos no acabaran.

—¿No podemos hacerlo con ustedes? —preguntó Yuzu.

—Sí —concordó el niño—. ¡Quiero pelear con papá!

—¿Me estás cambiando, enano? —mencionó Inuyasha con una ceja arqueada y sus palabras pusieron algo nervioso al niño.

—Es que él no está siempre… —contestó Ryūsei con cierta duda. Le encantaba entrenar con Inuyasha, pero era algo muy diferente cuando recibía lecciones de Sesshomaru y hacía algún tiempo que no ocurrían.

—¿Por qué no hacen lo mismo que nosotros hicimos? —sugirió Yuzu pensando que sería justo, ya que ellos los habían visto combatir.

—¿Eh? —espetó Inuyasha con sorpresa por esa propuesta y se miró con su hermano para saber qué pensaba éste, aunque no le importaría pelear con él—. Si no te da miedo…

—Sabes que no es algo con lo que esté familiarizado —contestó Sesshomaru reconociendo cómo su pequeño hermano lo estaba retando y tampoco lo rechazaría.

Una pequeña risa se le escapó a Inuyasha al oírlo y se apartó un poco decidido continuar con ese desafío. En todos esos años donde aprendieron a convivir juntos, también se había acostumbrado a combatir. Las habilidades de Inuyasha, en palabras de Sesshomaru, eran _toscas_ e _inmaduras_ , cosa que, por más que fuera cierta, le molestaba oír. Sin embargo, debía admitir que sus técnicas de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo habían mejorado mucho desde que vivía con su hermano. Aprendió más de lo que se hubiera imaginado junto a ese tonto y ahora ya no era el mismo hanyō débil con el que luchaba en el pasado. Que ese tonto se cuidara si pensaba que esto iba a ser fácil.

Inuyasha se jactaba de ser mucho más fuerte ahora. Era rápido, ágil y no tenía nada que envidiarle a ningún yōkai completo; pero Sesshomaru no tenía ningún reparo en demostrar lo poderoso que era. Sus ojos cayeron en su hermano y una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro justo antes de lanzarse a ser el primero en atacar. Inuyasha siempre fue muy ansioso y estos momento no eran una excepción. Alzó sus garras y las agitó de forma enérgica, pero Sesshomaru esquivó cada uno de esos ataques sin ningún esfuerzo, cosa que molestó a Inuyasha.

—¿A dónde apuntas? —mencionó Sesshomaru provocando aún más a su pequeño hermano.

—Mierda… —murmuró el hanyō apretando los dientes.

Con determinación y dando un gruñido sonoro, Inuyasha puso más fuerza en su puño, pero sólo impactó contra un árbol, destrozándolo, porque su hermano saltó para evitarlo.

—¿Pretendías herirme, hermano?

Inuyasha se volteó al oír esas palabras y vio a Sesshomaru aterrizando al suelo con suavidad. Idiota engreído, siempre sería igual. A pesar de eso, no supo por qué no podía dejar de sonreír. Esto era divertido. Hace mucho que no luchaban con Sesshomaru y, por más que en el pasado haya sentido mil veces que su vida estaba a punto de terminar por la mano de ese desgraciado, ahora era divertido.

—Ya verás, imbécil —espetó mirando a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados y una vez más se lanzó a continuar con el combate.

Esto apenas empezaba y no pensaba rendirse. Inuyasha se movió con agilidad y hubo un instante donde logró burlar a Sesshomaru, lo suficiente para que uno de sus zarpazos lo alcanzara e hiciese un tajo en su ropa. Eso estimuló el orgullo de Inuyasha y miró con altivez al yōkai.

—Has mejorado —admitió Sesshomaru.

—Y no has visto nada —dijo arrogante, pero al instante se rió.

—Lo mismo digo, Inuyasha.

Sin decir más, Sesshomaru dejó de esquivar y ahora fueron sus propias garras las que buscaron arremeter contra el hanyō. A Inuyasha aún le costaba un poco seguirle el ritmo a ese tonto, pero sabía que esto también le divertía. Ambos disfrutaban de esos momentos, era como tener otro tipo de intimidad, una forma de descargar energía y relacionarse, la cual les llenaba de regocijo.

Por su parte, los niños no podían dejar de ver a sus padres y a veces les costaba darse cuenta completamente qué estaba pasando. Ambos sabían lo fuerte que era Sesshomaru, pero Inuyasha no se quedaba para nada atrás. Inevitablemente, acaparaban toda su atención, pero también sabían que sus padres se divertían haciendo eso. Para ellos también pelear era muy entretenido, más que nada para Ryūsei, pero Yuzu también gozaba de esos momentos.

Hubo un instante donde Inuyasha se equivocó al pisar el suelo y tambaleó por un segundo, cosa que fue suficiente para que Sesshomaru se aprovechara de su error. Ese idiota sí que era rápido. En un instante, ya lo tenía en el suelo. Inuyasha respiró agitado mientras su espalda impactaba contra el pasto y Sesshomaru le impidió volver a incorporarse, el cuerpo de éste sobre el suyo. ¿Cuántas veces habían estado en una posición parecida? Inuyasha podía admitir que muchas, en combate y fuera de éste también. Una de las manos de Sesshomaru le presionó el pecho, evitando que se levantara, mientras que mantenía alzada su otra garra, tensa como una daga perfecta, a punto de atacarlo.

Permanecieron un rato largo en silencio y sin moverse. Inuyasha tuvo muchas reminiscencias del pasado en ese instante, pero las ignoró al ver los ojos de Sesshomaru. En el pasado, quizá esas zarpas habrían perforado su carne, pero ahora todo era tan diferente. Una de sus manos cayó sobre esa que estaba en su pecho que seguía subiendo y bajando en busca de aire. Los ánimos de ambos se relajaron en ese momento. La pelea había acabado, hacía mucho tiempo acabó en realidad. Sesshomaru se levantó y ayudó a su hermanito a hacer lo mismo, pero sus manos no se separaron en ningún instante. Ya estaban acostumbrados a tener ese tipo de contactos, pero en ciertas ocasiones se perdían en ese tipo de cosas tontas.

—¡Papá! —La voz de su hijo provocó que saliesen de esa ensoñación en la que se sumergieron sin darse cuenta—. ¡Eso fue increíble! También quiero aprender a hacer eso con mis garras.

Ryūsei se mostró muy emocionado por verlos luchar y Sesshomaru posó los ojos en su hijo pensando que aún era pequeño para ciertas cosas, pero tenía muchas ganas de obtener poder. Eso le recordaba un poco a su infancia, cuando pensaba que deseaba ser tan fuerte como el poderoso Inu no Taisho, aunque eso había ocurrido hace muchos años atrás.

—Cuando crezcas tus garras lograrán expulsar su propio veneno —aseguró y el niño lo oyó con atención.

—¿Y también tendré mi cosa peluda? —preguntó señalando su hombro mientras miraba el _mokomoko_.

—Probablemente.

Ryūsei miró a su padre con los ojos brillantes y con muchas ganas porque todo eso sucediera. Inuyasha suspiró mientras veía a su niño emocionado y sonrió. Para el pequeño, él y Sesshomaru representaban sus modelos a seguir. Era gracioso ver a ese enano con tanta energía y ganas de aprender a pelear, pero aún era un renacuajo, que se dejase de joder.

Ya había sido suficiente por ese día. En otro momento seguirían con esos entrenamientos, pero ya se estaba oscureciendo. Sus cachorros se mostraron hambrientos luego de ese rato que pasaron juntos y devoraron con impaciencia la cena. Habían tenido mucha actividad, por lo que Inuyasha no se sorprendió porque no tardaran mucho en caer dormidos en sus habitaciones. Casi le resultó gracioso ver cómo Ryūsei bostezaba y casi se dormía en la mesa. Sus hijos ya estaban mucho más grandes, pero seguían siendo niños.

Cuando Inuyasha entró a su habitación se encontró allí con su hermano y se acercó a éste, pero al instante se detuvo. Era momento de dormir, pero algo pasaba. Sesshomaru estaba pensativo, pero no como siempre, y no necesitaba que se lo dijera para saberlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó acercándose y Sesshomaru se volteó a verlo.

—No es nada —aseguró, pero Inuyasha arqueó una ceja incrédulo.

—Claro… —mencionó con ironía—. Ya dime.

Sesshomaru pareció no estarlo escuchando, pero sí lo hizo. No estaba ocurriendo nada malo, aunque no podía negar que se sentía un poco inquieto.

—Han ocurrido algunos conflictos —dijo finalmente mientras pensaba al respecto.

—¿Y? —espetó Inuyasha alzando los hombros—. No es como si fuera la primera vez.

—Lo sé, pero… —meditó unos instantes, pero no supo cómo explicar lo que pasaba por su mente—. Hay algo extraño.

Sesshomaru no se explicaba qué estaba ocurriendo. Había recibido informes sobre disturbios en los límites de sus territorios causados por tribus que había asistido a la cumbre hacía muy poco. Algo le sabía mal de eso. No encontraba un por qué de esos acontecimientos, ya que no se trataba de algo tan fuerte como para considerarlo una declaración de guerra, pero sí lo suficientemente turbio como para llamarle la atención.

Por su parte, Inuyasha no creía que fuese algo importante. La mayoría que fueron a esas malditas reuniones que organizaron eran unos idiotas y no le parecía raro que ahora estuvieran causando problemas. Suspiró mientras sonreía con confianza.

—No es nada —dijo el hanyō—. Vamos, les damos algunos golpes y solucionado.

Sus palabras sonaron como una broma, pero también las dijo en serio. Un poco de acción no le vendría para nada mal y más si podía patear el rostro de alguno de esos cerdos.

—Eso estaba planeando —contestó Sesshomaru—, pero la luna nueva será pronto.

Al oír eso, sus ánimos fueron reemplazados por una gran frustración. Con la maldita luna nueva sería completamente inútil y no tendría fuerza para golpear a nadie, qué mierda. Un gruñido furioso salió de sus labios en ese instante.

—Oh, es cierto… —espetó molesto—. ¿Irás igual?

—Debo hacerlo.

Por más que las palabras de Sesshomaru sonaban firmes, Inuyasha percibió que aún seguía intranquilo. Era obvio que iría a ver qué ocurría aún si él no lo acompañaba, pero no creía que eso preocupara a su hermano. ¿Sería porque se iba en la luna nueva? Creyó que sí. Durante esa noche, tanto él como su hija perdían sus características demoníacas y Sesshomaru nunca se ausentaba en esas noches, pero tampoco era para tanto. Estarían en el palacio, era imposible que allí ocurriese algo malo y él podría proteger a sus hijos por más que se encontrase solo.

—No pienses tanto —mencionó acercándose un poco más a su hermano y le sonrió—. Vas rápido y regresas, no pasará nada. Estaremos bien, controla tus instintos, macho alfa.

Quiso relajar el ambiente y pareció funcionar. Sesshomaru suspiró en ese instante consciente que su pequeño hermano tenía razón y no quedaba otro camino más que la resignación. No deseó decir nada más, por lo que sólo rodeó a Inuyasha con sus brazos y lo atrajo más hacia él. Quería besarlo y eso hizo. Sólo eso necesitaba.

—Debes prometer que estarás bien —exigió viéndolo a los ojos—. Tú y nuestros hijos.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Inuyasha al oírlo y se deslizó sus manos por los hombros de Sesshomaru para luego abrazarlo con más firmeza.

—Claro, ¿quién crees que soy? —rió para luego suspirar mientras miraba los ojos de su hermano—. También promételo.

Si él exigía su seguridad, también esperaba lo mismo. Sin embargo, esto era algo innecesario. Sesshomaru estaría bien y ellos también, pero decirlo tampoco hacía falta. Volvió a compartir un beso con su hermano y deseó ahogarse en sus labios, entre sus brazos, y que le regalara más de ese éxtasis que sólo su compañero podía brindarle.

Sesshomaru partió al día siguiente y se despidió de sus hijos, quienes no parecían contentos porque su papá tuviera que irse, aunque al menos su madre permanecería con ellos. Yuzu sabía por qué él se quedaba, ella era muy consciente sobre que habría luna nueva. Desde que sus padres le hablaron sobre su naturaleza, ella estaba atenta a esas noches donde sufría aquellos cambios, pero no le asustaba. Era parte de ella, su herencia, y la aceptaba completamente. Aunque la niña se mostró algo sorprendida porque su padre se marchase cuando iba a ser esa noche, pero Inuyasha no se mostró alterado por esto, así que ella también se mantuvo tranquila.

En la tarde del día donde la luna no estaría en el cielo, Yuzu se presentó en la habitación de su madre. Ya no sufría tanto la debilidad que solía aquejar su cuerpo durante esas noches, pero sí estaba casada. Inuyasha se sorprendió al verla allí, pero al instante le dijo que se acercara.

—Madre… —mencionó ella con algo de duda—. ¿Crees que podría… pasar la noche aquí?

Un poco de vergüenza le embargó al pedir eso. Ya no era una bebé, se supone que no debería estar pidiendo algo tan infantil, pero ese día se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo. No se explicaba por qué sería, pero quería estar cerca de Inuyasha y éste no la rechazó.

—Claro que sí, enana —contestó.

En realidad, él también se sentía algo extraño y quizá se debía a que Sesshomaru se había ido. Un par de veces le ocurrió que no se encontraba tranquilo cuando su hermano se iba y pasaba algún tiempo separados. Sin embargo, no podía mostrarse así frente a su hija. Aún debía acostumbrarse a esas noches y no pretendía crearle preocupaciones que no valían la pena. Porque, si ella buscaba su protección en la luna nueva, era porque aún le daba algún tipo de temor o confusión con la que no podía lidiar por sí misma. Su niña era bastante independiente, pero aún lo necesitaba.

A alguien que no esperaron fue a Ryūsei, quien llegó con Raiden en su cabeza, diciendo que estaba aburrido y acabó pidiendo también quedarse allí en la noche cuando supo que su hermana dormiría en el cuarto. Tal vez él no tuviera ningún motivo fuerte y sólo lo hacía por celos, pero compartir su cama con sus dos hijos no era problema para él.

Desde hace algún tiempo, le habían explicado a Ryūsei qué ocurría a su madre y hermana durante la luna nueva. Fue necesario explicarle al niño la diferencia entre hanyō y yōkai, pero para éste no pareció ser algo muy trascendental, aunque sí se impresionó la primera vez que vio los cambios físicos, ahora ya era algo natural. Sabía que él era un yōkai, como su papá, así que no tenía un día en específico donde también sufriera alguna clase de transformación. Eso también explicaba por qué ellos tenían las orejas puntiagudas y no de perros. No significó gran cosa para el niño y pareció entenderlo bien. Ya no se sorprendía al verlos como humanos y esa noche no fue la excepción.

—Mamá, ¿yo no tengo ninguna parte humana? —indagó Ryūsei mientras acariciaba al pequeño hōkō y observaba a su mamá, quien ahora lucía como humano.

—Mmm… No —contestó, pero en realidad no estaba seguro—. Eres un yōkai como Sesshomaru, pero… quizá algo tengas.

Inuyasha pensó en que su hijo tenía sentimientos que se asemejaban más a lo que sentían los humanos. Él no era frío ni inexpresivo como otros yōkai, pero tampoco era débil. Su hijo era fuerte y lo sería mucho más cuando creciera.

—¿Nuestro padre tardará mucho en regresar? —preguntó Yuzu y al instante bostezó. No quería dormirse, pero la falta de energías le estaba comenzando a ganar.

—No, pronto estará aquí jodiendo como siempre —contestó acariciando los cabellos, ahora negros, de su hija—. Vamos a dormir.

Luego de decir eso, sus hijos se acomodaron entre las mantas y Yuzu se durmió apenas tocó la almohada mientras que Ryūsei dio unas cuantas vueltas antes de poder dormirse. Por su parte, Inuyasha se mantuvo despierto inevitablemente. Durante años, tuvo la costumbre de mantenerse despierto durante la luna nueva, sólo con Sesshomaru y cuando tuvo sus cachorros dentro fue que logró conciliar el sueño. Ahora no debería ser un problema, sin embargo. Estaban dentro del palacio, protegidos de cualquier cosa, sin importar que estuvieran en esa noche vulnerable. Suspiró mientras sentía cómo Raiden se acomodaba a los pies de la cama para dormirse también hecho un ovillo. El hōkō solía dormir normalmente en la habitación, con alguno de sus hijos o afuera, pero durante la luna nueva siempre estaba cerca.

La inquietud que albergaba su cuerpo no desapareció durante esa noche, pero Inuyasha no supo cómo logró dormirse. Tal vez fuese la costumbre, porque hacía algún tiempo que lograba conciliar el sueño durante la luna nueva y no había por qué estar nervioso en su propia casa, el lugar más seguro. Ya no estaba la intemperie, sobre un árbol, dentro de una cueva o luchando porque nadie lo vea. Estaba su hogar y con su familia. Abrazó a sus hijos y suspiró, dispuesto a relajarse.

No soñó nada durante el tiempo en que estuvo dormido y tuvo la sensación que no descansó verdaderamente. Un ruido ensordecedor le despertó sobresaltado y agitado. Un rayo. Afuera había una tormenta enorme y que resonaba con fuerza. Sólo era lluvia, pero había demasiados rayos. ¿Por qué todo estaba tan oscuro? ¿Cuánto durmió? Quizás algunas horas o sólo unos minutos. Inuyasha parpadeó tratando de ver entre la oscuridad y se espantó al estirar la mano dándose cuenta que estaba solo.

—¿Yuzu? —mencionó con la voz rasposa, pero su hija ya no estaba junto a él—. ¿Ryūsei? —Inuyasha se quitó las mantas de encima confundido pero al instante que se levantó otro trueno fuerte resonó y un sonido le heló la sangre, era un aullido—. Raiden…

Sabía que ese sonido había provenido de su hōkō, lo reconoció perfectamente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No sabía, pero necesitaba saberlo.

Inuyasha salió del cuarto y anduvo rápido por los pasillos, sin explicarse por qué todo estaba tan oscuro. Maldita luna nueva, si ahora tuviera sus habituales sentidos sería muy fácil encontrar a sus hijos, pero no fue así. El corazón le latió rápido y la desesperación de encontrarse solo en esos pasillos le lamió el cuello de una forma terrorífica. Llamó a sus hijos, pero nadie le contestó. ¿Dónde se metieron esos mocosos? Por más que sólo fuera un humano ahora, en su mente recordaba cada uno de los caminos que poseía ese palacio y ya no temía perderse, pero no dejaría de estar preocupado hasta que encontrara a sus niños.

Inuyasha estuvo cerca de salir cuando sus pies descalzos pisaron algo mojado en el suelo. La oscuridad no le dejó ver qué era, pero de todas formas se inclinó para tocar eso que pisó. Ese olor, esa textura… La luz de un nuevo rayo iluminó la escena e Inuyasha descubrió el suelo manchado de sangre, cosa que le dejó impactado. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Alguna clase de pesadilla? ¿De dónde había salido eso? A pesar del estruendoso ruido de la tormenta, oyó claramente un grito que se alzaba entre esa tempestad y rompía la oscuridad.

 _Mamá_.

El corazón se le estrujó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo porque eso no fue su imaginación. Era la voz de sus hijos llamándolo. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué no podía encontrarlos? Siguió los gritos hasta salir a los exteriores. La lluvia torrencial lo empapó e intentó buscar por todas partes a sus niños, pero sólo encontró a Raiden. Se aproximó al hōkō, encontrándolo en su forma grande y echado en el suelo, cubierto de sangre, totalmente lastimado. Inuyasha lo miró incrédulo sin saber por qué estaba en ese estado y temió que no se encontrara con vida.

¿Qué mierda había pasado? Tenía que encontrar a sus hijos y saber qué ocurría. Cuando se alzó para continuar, un fuerte dolor en su cabeza lo obligó a caer al suelo. Nuevamente oyó la voz de sus hijos mientras caía inconsciente. ¿Esto era una pesadilla? Esperaba que sí. Deseaba cerrar los ojos y despertar aliviado, pero ese dolor le decía lo contrario. Sin mencionar que una mano fuerte lo tomó del cabello y le azotó el rostro contra el suelo. Su boca se llenó del sabor de la sangre y le supo demasiado real como para ser una pesadilla.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Volví, churris. No sé si para bien o para mal, pero acá está el nuevo capítulo, después de ¿un año? Fue un año difícil, pero continuaremos.

Falta poco para que termine, ¿ya lo he dicho no? Lo digo otra vez. Estoy trabajando en los complicados últimos capítulos. Muchas gracias a Annie de Odair por editar este capítulo.

Volveré cuando el próximo capítulo esté listo. Sean pacientes.

Saludos.


	47. Capítulo 46

Capítulo XLVI

Con un suspiro cansado, Jaken siguió caminando junto a su amo de regreso al palacio. Hace sólo unos momentos habían estado volando y él se sostuvo del _mokomoko_ de su señor, pero repentinamente Sesshomaru se detuvo para caminar sin darle ninguna explicación. Él siempre era así de todos modos. ¿Será que se había cansado? Posiblemente, aunque tampoco habían ido a hacer nada muy trascendental. Al final, esos disturbios no fueron más que unas tonterías, aunque muy extrañas. Sólo hicieron que su señor perdiera el tiempo. ¿Cómo se atrevían a algo semejante? ¡El amo Sesshomaru debería haberles cortado la cabeza a todos!, pero como siempre él era muy considerado.

A pesar que ya todo se había resuelto, esos conflictos fueron bastante ridículos. Dos tribus habían quedado enfrentadas por imaginarias afrentas que, cuando hablaron al respecto, ninguno supo explicar. La inconformidad que mostró Sesshomaru fue abrumadora, pero ya estaban regresando y dentro de poco entrarían a los límites del palacio. Jaken se sorprendió al ver a su amo caminar con cierta parsimonia, como si buscase o inspeccionara algo, pero no lograba comprender qué. El daiyōkai cambió al instante su ritmo y se dispuso a volar.

—¡Amo, no me deje! —espetó Jaken con desespero, pero alcanzó a tomarse del _mokomoko_ de Sesshomaru y tuvo que agarrarse fuerte por la velocidad en la que surcaron el cielo.

¿Qué le pasaba a su señor? ¿Será que estaba ansioso por regresar a su casa? Tal vez. Por más que habían pasado pocos días fuera, quizá Sesshomaru quisiese ver a su familia.

Desde hace mucho, Jaken ya se había acostumbrado a las decisiones que tomó su amo y no tenía de otra. Al principio fue un poco difícil entender por qué había elegido a Inuyasha, pero era evidente que Sesshomaru había cambiado con respecto a su hermano hanyō. Esos dos cachorros que tenían eran suficiente evidencia. Ambos eran los jóvenes príncipes y herederos, pero los dos niños a veces lo molestaban demasiado, cosa que Jaken asumía sacaron de su madre. Respetaba y en cierta forma apreciaba a ese par de pequeños, pero a veces lo sacaban de quicio. No podía desobedecer cuando su amo le ordenaba vigilar a los príncipes, pero sufría cuando alguno de esos niños lo usaba para sus _juegos_ , sobre todo el más pequeño, quien tenía demasiada fuerza para tan corta edad en su opinión.

Algo que no podía negar, era que los príncipes sería poderosos cuando crecieran. Inuyasha, por más que hubiesen tenido una relación complicada, era muy fuerte y de la unión con el amo Sesshomaru sólo podían salir crías igualmente poderosas. Jaken sólo esperaba que esos niños no lo usasen para practicar sus entrenamientos, no de nuevo.

No tuvo idea de dónde sacó la fuerza para sostenerse y no caer hasta que llegaron al palacio. Jaken estuvo un poco mareado hasta que finalmente pudo reestablecerse. Con un gran suspiro siguió a su amo dentro y se sorprendió cómo varios sirvientes llegaban hasta ellos diciendo un millón de cosas inentendibles, pero el señor yōkai parecía no estar escuchándolos y siguió su camino.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó de forma exigente a una de las sirvientas, pero estaba nerviosa y con los ojos llorosos, gesto que sólo lo impacientó más—. ¡Habla de una vez, niña!

—Señor Jaken... —murmuró Aya sin saber exactamente qué decir—. Esto... No sé, despertamos y... y...

—¡Deja de balbucear y dilo!

—¡Ya no estaban! —gritó ella ante las exigencias, dejándolo perplejo—. El señor Inuyasha ni los príncipes... Los buscamos por todos lados, pero... —Llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiéndose angustiada y sin poder contener—. Y Raiden... él... estaba muy lastimado.

Por unos instantes fue incapaz de hablar y parpadeó impactado mientras miraba a esa niña temblando prácticamente por la angustia.

—¿Qué has dicho...?

Miró en dirección a donde su amo se había dirigido y ahí comprendió por qué se apuró. Apenas era capaz de imaginarse qué pensamientos recorrían su cabeza.

Desesperación. Sesshomaru sentía exactamente eso mientras recorría con gran velocidad los pasillos del palacio, incrédulo que allí no estaba su familia. Abrió puertas y buscó con furia sin entender qué estaba pasando. Una espantosa energía monstruosa emanó de su cuerpo, tan oscura y terrible que nadie se atrevió a interrumpirlo para decir que no estaban, que habían buscado en todas partes pero no había rastro de ellos. Sesshomaru acabó en esa habitación que le pertenecía a él y a su compañero cuando aceptó finalmente que no estaban.

¿Qué mierda significaba eso? ¿Cómo era posible que hayan desaparecido sin dejar rastro? Esto era imposible. Estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero no lo hizo.

Sesshomaru entró más en el cuatro y observó las mantas que allí seguían desarregladas, evidencia que alguien durmió allí. Se inclinó para tomar esas telas entre sus manos y las acercó a su rostro. Olían a Inuyasha y no sólo a él, también percibía el aroma de sus cachorros. Era fresco, habían estado ahí hacía poco. Su compañero había dormido esa noche allí, la misma noche de luna nueva donde él y su hija perdían sus características demoníacas. Sí, también fue capaz de percibir eso en las mantas. El olor de Inuyasha cambiaba ligeramente cuando era humano, al igual que el de Yuzu; pero todo eso lo tenía grabado en su memoria.

Apretó las mantas entre sus manos sin saber qué pensar. Mientras se acercaba a su palacio, no pudo sentir a Inuyasha cerca y eso le alteró. ¿Su compañero no estaba en su hogar? Eso no podía ser cierto. Ahora, que comprobó que él ni sus hijos estaban donde se supone debían, su mente no dejaba de intentar reconstruir qué pasó. Por la forma en que lo recibieron los sirvientes, el desconcierto que tenían, le indicaba que esto no se trataba de un simple _paseo_ que fue a dar Inuyasha con sus hijos. Algo había pasado, estaba seguro de ello.

Estuvo a punto de salir nuevamente, pero su subalterno lo interrumpió.

—Amo Sesshomaru... —interrumpió Jaken en ese instante y la mirada severa que le dirigió el daiyōkai le hizo dar un respingo asustado—. Hablé con algunos de los sirvientes y ellos parecen no saber qué ocurrió.

Esa información sacó un gruñido molesto de Sesshomaru. Esto era ridículo. ¿Acaso nadie había visto dónde Inuyasha y sus cachorros habían ido? Tuvo ganas de asesinar a cada uno de los inútiles que vivían entre esas paredes.

—Pero... —el pequeño yōkai verde volvió a llamar su atención—. Encontraron al hōkō que sirve a Inuyasha muy lastimado en los exteriores.

Eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Sesshomaru y salió del cuarto para buscar a Raiden. Jaken lo siguió de cerca, pero no le prestó atención. En lo único que podía pensar fue en eso que le dijo. Ese hōkō quería muchísimo a Inuyasha y a sus dos hijos, en pocos momentos se despegaba de ellos, por lo que recibir la noticia que fue herido le indicaba un sólo camino de lo que pudo suceder. Raiden más de una vez había mostrado su lealtad con Inuyasha y su familia. En varias ocasiones lo habían llevado a campañas militares, era fuerte y muy útil en combate, sin mencionar que cuidaba a los niños con gran ímpetu. Era de confianza, sin duda. Así que lo que sea que haya sucedido en su ausencia fue grave.

Cuando finalmente llegó a donde el hōkō se encontraba su gesto se contrajo asombrado al ver a esa bestia de cinco colas herida. Apenas se había curado un poco, pero el pelaje blanco estaba duro y manchado de sangre aún. Con debilidad, el pequeño yōkai se alzó de la manta donde estaba echado para verlo y esos grandes ojos lo observaron con cansancio. Sesshomaru no era capaz de explicar cómo lo supo, pero era capaz de saber sin palabras que los ojos del hōkō expresaban tristeza.

¿Por qué estaba triste? Una respuesta se presentó en su mente. Aquellas heridas sólo podían indicar una cosa. Raiden intentó, con todas sus fuerzas, luchar contra _alguien_. No necesitó muchas explicaciones para entender que el hōkō peleó para defender a Inuyasha y a sus cachorros. Sesshomaru se sintió incapaz de razonar al respecto y no le interesó. Las únicas cosas que pasaron por su mente en ese instante fueron que algún desgraciado había entrado en su territorio en su ausencia y se llevó a su familia.

Una incontrolable furia tomó posesión de su cuerpo en ese instante y Sesshomaru percibió cómo sus facciones se volvían feroces, al igual que sus ojos se enrojecían mientras sus garras crecían junto a su energía asesina. Atravesaría al miserable hijo de puta y lo cortaría en pedazos por atreverse a tal osadía. Sea quien fuese, estaba muerto. Lo mataría a él, a su gente y destruiría absolutamente todo. Encontraría a su familia y cobraría la venganza que su demonio interior clamaba.

Sesshomaru ignoró absolutamente todo a su alrededor y se marchó. Buscó y buscaría por cada rincón de la tierra hasta encontrarlos. No podía sentir a Inuyasha por alguna razón que era incapaz de comprender, pero tenía la certeza que no estaba muerto. Su enlace se lo confirmaba. Su pequeño hermano estaba vivo, pero necesitaba verlo. Quería a su compañero y cachorros de regreso, y mataría a quien haga falta para que eso pase.

Jamás creyó sentir una desesperación semejante, al punto de nublar su mente. Su cuerpo cambió en ese instante y creció a su forma real. Rugió con fuerza, llamó a su compañero, pero nada le contestó. ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha? Lo encontraría, sin importar cuánto debiera recorrer, volvería con su familia.

.

.

.

Le costó una enormidad abrir los ojos e incluso cuando lo hizo creyó que seguía soñando. Inuyasha despertó en el medio de la oscuridad y parpadeó para asegurarse que no se trataba de un sueño. ¿Había quedado ciego? Parecía que sí, pero sospechaba que solamente estaba en un lugar tan oscuro que no era capaz ni de verse las manos. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Su cuerpo cansado intentó moverse, pero le fue imposible. Fuertes ataduras lo inmobilizaban. ¿Qué rayos era esto? ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Qué clase de sueños monstruosos estaba teniendo? Intentó romper su yugo, pero no se explicaba por qué no podía.

Inuyasha respiró con dificultad mientras intentaba pensar qué estaba pasando y no salirse de control. ¿Cómo fue que terminó allí? ¿Dónde estaba? No era capaz de responderse sus preguntas. Sus últimos recuerdos estaban demasiado confusos. ¿Qué fue lo que había pasado? Recordaba la lluvia, un fuerte golpe, que le aquejó mucho más por su condición humana, Raiden herido y sus hijos... Al pensar en ellos volvió a querer liberarse. ¡Malditas cadenas! ¿De qué mierda estaban hechas que no podía romperlas? Necesitaba ver a sus hijos y saber que estaban bien.

Intentó olerlos, pero no pudo. Su olfato le estaba fallando y eso le desesperaba más. Sólo podía oler humedad, muerte, piedra mojada, sangre, lodo, agua estancada... Eso dibujó una imagen mental en su cabeza de un pantano, pero no era capaz de confirmarlo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién fue el que lo atacó? Sea quien fuese, lo mataría. No perdonaría a nadie que haya puesto una mano encima de sus cachorros. Inuyasha luchó contra esas ataduras, pero seguía sin poder moverse. Sus manos estaban presas por unos grandes grilletes y apenas podía moverse unos centímetros debido a las cadenas que había en su cuerpo. Lo aseguraron con mucho cuidado y fuerza, sus verdugos no eran tontos y, al parecer, sabían el nivel de su poder.

¿Quién se había atrevido a hacerle esto? ¿Quién podría ser tan desgraciado de hacerle esto al Señor del Oeste y su familia? Sesshomaru... ¿Dónde estaría? Inuyasha podía sentir, a través del lazo que compartían, que algo no andaba bien con él. No sabía dónde se encontraba, pero por dentro sabía que estaba igual de intranquilo.

Un gran furia le recorrió al pensar que algún aprovechado usó justo ese momento donde era más vulnerable. Sesshomaru no estaba y él se volvió humano. ¿Cómo lo supieron? ¿Cómo aquel desgraciado averiguó su más grande debilidad? ¿Será que alguien los estaba espiando minuciosamente sin que lo notara? No sabía y, en ese momento rodeado por esa oscuridad que casi lo ahogaba, podía imaginarlo todo.

Lo que más le preocupaba en esos instantes eran sus cachorros. Recordaba que ellos le llamaban, pero no sabía cómo estaban. ¿Se encontrarían heridos? ¿Les habrían hecho daño? Cuando los atacaron, su pequeña era una humana como él, ¿y si la habían lastimado? No quería imaginarlo. Sus hijos estaba bien, ellos tenían que estar bien. Tenía que verlos y calmar esta angustia que le crecía dentro mientras pensaba qué había sido de ambos.

¿Cómo estarían ellos? ¿Tendrían miedo? ¿Preguntarían por él también?¿Estaban encerrados de la misma forma espantosa? No podía permitir eso. Saldría de ahí e iría por ellos. No importaba sobre quien tuviera que pasar, pero primero debía sacarse esas cadenas malditas.

Apretó los dientes mientras su enojo crecía dentro de él y un fuerte grito impotente escapó de sus labios.

No. No pensaba seguir así. Él no era una criatura débil ni un perrito que pudieran tener encadenado. No perdonaría al desgraciado que lo metió en esa fosa y mucho menos que se atrevió a dañar a su familia.

Inuyasha siguió con intención de liberarse, hasta que sus orejas se movieron ante un ruido diferente. Alguien se acercaba, no sabía de dónde, pero lo sintió. Volvió a gritar un millón de improperios a quien sea que estuviera afuera y exigió su libertad. Sus ojos le dolieron cuando esa persona entró a su oscuro calabozo con una antorcha que prácticamente le quemó los ojos de sólo verla, pero no le importó.

—Maldito desgraciado —masculló con desprecio observándolo—. ¿Qué mierda es lo que quieren? ¿Dónde están mis hijos? ¿Qué hicieron con ellos? Si les hicieron daño...

—Ya cállate, perra —espetó el carcelero echándole encima agua fría que traía en un cubo—. A ver si con eso guardas silencio.

—Hijo de puta... —vociferó con rabia—. Cuando me quite esto...

—¿Cuando te quites qué? —interrumpió con una expresión burlona—. Eso no pasará, esas cadenas están tan reforzadas que ni una perra asquerosa como tú podría romperlas.

Inuyasha tuvo unas infinitas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza ese sujeto. ¿Dónde estaría su poderosa Tessaiga cuando la necesitaba? No sabía nada, desde que se desmayó por ese golpe que le dieron, no tenía idea qué estaba pasando. Además, ¿de dónde había salido ese tipo? Se veía tan grotesco, flaco como un esqueleto, sin cabello y con apenas unos cuantos dientes. Le dio asco que se le acercara, pero sus ataduras no le permitían escapar. No podía ser ese sujeto quien estaba detrás de esta afrenta, pero Inuyasha había conocido cada ser horrible en su vida que no le extrañaría.

Aquel tipo se acercó a él y lo tomó con fuerza del cabello para mirarle el rostro. Fue un momento espantoso, donde ese sujeto lo examinó como si fuera alguna clase de animal, y la sonrisa que puso sólo le causó más repulsión.

—Nada mal —murmuró el carcelero viéndolo con detalle—. Ya veo por qué el _señor_ te echó el ojo...

Al oír esas palabras, Inuyasha no pudo contener su enojo y escupió el rostro horrible de ese tipo, pero se ganó un golpe en consecuencia.

—Hanyō de mierda... —murmuró con desprecio y golpeó una vez más su rostro—. Si quieres sobrevivir debes hacer caso... Sobre todo si quieres que esos mocosos vivan —sugirió llamándola la atención de Inuyasha, quien abrió los ojos impresionado y guardó silencio—. Muy bien, mantente así y obedece como la perra que eres.

—¿Dónde estás mis hijos? —repitió de nuevo esa misma pregunta—. ¿Qué hicieron con ellos? ¡¿Qué quieren de nosotros?!

Sólo por alzar la voz se ganó una nueva bofetada, tan fuerte que sintió sangre en su boca.

—Te dije que te calles —reiteró—. Si eres inteligente, harás lo que te dicen.

—Te mataré apenas rompa estas cadenas.

—Eres una perra muy respondona, ¿tu anterior señor no te enseñó nada?

No entendió para nada las palabras de ese carcelero, pero Inuyasha tuvo la certeza que ese tipo no estaba detrás de esto. Esos míseros golpes y su cara de imbécil se lo confirmaba. Además, habló sobre un _señor_ , quien sospechaba era el que armó todo este circo.

—No tienes derecho alguno aquí —espetó nuevamente tomándole con fuerza del cabello—. Si quieres que tus cachorros y tú vivan, harás caso.

No dijo nada más, sólo volteó la vista y esperó que lo dejara solo. El que le mencionara a sus hijos le dejaba paralizado. No sabía en qué condiciones se encontraba, si realmente estaban vivos o si sólo le decían eso para manipularlo. Sea como fuere, Inuyasha no podía arriesgar la vida de sus hijos. Permaneció quieto, con el cuerpo helado, recostado contra una de las paredes de esa celda mientras pensaba qué iba a hacer. Debía salir de ahí, eso era lo principal, y buscar a sus hijos. Temía mucho por la seguridad de ellos, pero debía confiar que estaban bien. No pensaría de forma fatal hasta verlos. Tenía una corazonada que le decía que sus cachorros estaban a salvo, pero quizá fuese él mismo que intentaba convencerse para no caer en la histérica desesperación.

Debía permanecer con la cabeza fría y calmado. Además, suponía que Sesshomaru no se quedaría quieto al ver que ellos habían desaparecido. Inuyasha se había quejado muchísimo de su compañero en varios momentos, pero sabía que ahora no los dejaría. Era cuestión de tiempo, si él no salía antes, ese tonto aparecería buscándolos. Nadie podría hacerle frente al daiyōkai más poderoso, pero de todas formas intentaría liberarse antes que eso pasara.

No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo estaría su hōkō y si habría sobrevivido. Esperaba que sí, Raiden era fuerte y deseaba volver a verlo. Tenía que agradecerle, porque sabía que él luchó por defenderlos hasta que no pudo más. Muchos pagarían por este daño que les estaban causando.

Inuyasha no era muy consciente del por qué estaba ahí, pero sabía que se trataba de alguien que les quería hacer daño. Probablemente algún bastardo pensara que, tal vez, podría lastimar a Sesshomaru usándolos. Eso era lógico, pero pensar en ello le hizo enojar más. ¿Qué clase de truco sucio y bajo era este? Además, como si su hermano desgraciado fuese a caer en una trampa así. Debía confiar en Sesshomaru. Saldrían de esta y volverían a estar juntos con su cachorros. Deseaba tanto ver a sus hijos. ¿Por qué no podía olerlos? ¿Acaso le habían puesto alguna clase de barrera? Suponía que sí. No le quedó otra opción más que creer que sus cachorros estarían a salvo y todo terminaría bien.

Encontraría la forma, Inuyasha aún no sabía cómo, pero escaparía de ese lugar y regresaría. No era la primera situación engorrosa que enfrentaba, pero esta era diferente. Le ponía nervioso pensar que la vida de sus hijos estaba en juego. Por ese mismo motivo, debía ser cuidadoso. Los salvaría, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

Pasaron algunas horas donde estuvo solo ideando cómo escapar y, por suerte, el carcelero le dejó aquel fuego, por lo que ya no estaba a oscuras. Inuyasha se alteró al sentir que alguien nuevo se acercaba y su cuerpo se tensó cuando oyó esa puerta pesada abriéndose una vez más, pero esta persona que entró no fue ese verdugo, sino alguien que sí reconoció. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente sin creer que era ese desgraciado.

—Espero que estés cómodo en tus aposentos, Inuyasha.

El comentario sólo le arrancó un gruñido molesto y miró con mucho desprecio a ese sujeto. Inuyasha sintió cómo sus garras vibraban con ganas de destrozar la piel de ese tigre marino y borrar esa burlona sonrisa. Apenas se soltara, le partiría la cabeza a ese imbécil.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Se acerca el final el final, qué emoción. Tuve un accidente en mi mano, así que no estuve pudiendo escribir. El próximo capítulo se viene intenso. Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia. Nos vemos pronto, saludos!


End file.
